La Esfera de Sonora
by feagalaxia
Summary: ATENCION: LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CHAP 12 YA ESTA COLGADA COMO UNA HISTORIA APARTE. Una alternativa a Deathly Hallows: accion, aventura, y grandes dosis de humor. Alegre, happy end, y HHr: que mas se puede pedir?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Desgraciadamente, Harry Potter no me pertenece (digo yo que si fuera el caso mi cuenta bancaria me lo indicaría...), so: no me pongáis un pleito que no puedo permitirme el abogado. Harry Potter, sus amigos, enemigos y gente que pasaba por ahí, así como los parajes descritos en este fic pertenecen a la señora J.K.Rowling.

**WARNING – CONSTE QUE YO AVISO: **SI NO TE HAS LEIDO **HBP**, ATRÁS, COBARDE! ESTE FIC CONTIENE **SPOILERS**. QUE DIGO! ESTE FIC ES TODO ÉL, LO MIRES POR DONDE LO MIRES UN **INMENSO SPOILER **DE HBP. REPITO, POR SI A ALGUIEN NO LE HA ENTRADO EN LA CABEZA: **NO LEAIS ESTE FIC SI NO OS HABEIS LEIDO ANTES HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!** Ya, creo que quedó claro ;)

**Resumen: **Al final de HBP – y si hay alguien que aun esta leyendo a pesar de los avisos de encima, es su problema – Harry decide no volver a Hogwarts y dedicarse a la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Ahora, ya en frío, se queda con carita de besugo. ¿Por donde empieza?

**Pairing** (estas cosas siempre es mejor ponerlas desde el principio): Harry/Hermione, escrito por una RH HG. Me quedaba mejor si era HHr, que queréis que le haga. ¿Habrá otros ships? Yes. ¿Cuáles? No pienso decirlo.

**Comentarios Feos (Notas de la autora): **Permítanme presentarles Réquiem. Se trata de un fic tamaño novela, basado en teorías, tanto de las que son posibles como de las que han sido desmentidas por la Rubia pero a mi me gustan. Misterio, mucha acción (es que acabo de pasar revista de los mortífagos que tienen que tener su momento de gloria y son muchos) y aventura. Mi intención al escribir es no dejar ningún cabo suelto en la saga (aunque aun no tengo muy claro el papel que tendrá la Mimbulus de Neville), y, por supuesto, darles una alegría a los HHr. Ah, y me faltaba publicitar el aspecto del que estoy más orgullosa: es un fic PLAUSIBLE!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Réquiem

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

o

**Carta de Atarina Gryffindor al Muy Honorable Guillerminus L. Padfaith**

o

Noviembre, a dos noches de la Luna Nueva, en el Año del Señor 1348

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

o

Querido amigo:

A la hora en que te escribo, Rowena está acabando de evacuar los últimos alumnos de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Si todo va bien, volarán en su gran carruaje hasta algún lugar seguro, y con un poco de suerte lograrán escapar de los Khazaras. No te voy a decir 'no temas', pues en la situación en la que nos encontramos sería demente no sentir miedo, pero si te voy a decir que no pierdas la fe. Rowena es una gran bruja, y con la ayuda de Nuestro Señor, logrará mantener a los niños a salvo. Me atrevería a decir que en este mismo instante, el pequeño Lucius tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir que ninguno de nosotros dos.

Pero Guillerminus, siento que la situación actual es mi culpa. Mucho me temo que, inmersa como estaba en mi cruzada personal por mantener limpio el nombre de Salazar, olvidé el peligro en que situaba a aquellos que me rodean. Y ahora, míranos. Los Khazaras se acercan, y poca o ninguna esperanza tengo de sobrevivir.

Pues yo permaneceré en Hogwarts aún cuando todos se hayan ido, y lucharé junto a aquellos Aurores que puedan asistirnos por la defensa del castillo que durante tantos años ha sido mi hogar.

Quiero contarte mi historia, Guillerminus, aunque ya la hayas oído tantas veces que sin duda eres capaz de recitarla de memoria. Quiero contarte mi historia otra vez, para que puedas guardarla a buen recaudo y asegurar que no se pierda.

Sabes lo importante que esto es para mi, y cuanto lo fue para Godric en su día, pues Salazar era más que un amigo para nosotros, y ver su nombre blandido cual espada por los Exterminacionistas me duele en el alma.

Guarda pues esta carta junto a tus bienes más preciados, y hazla pasar de padre a hijo en tu familia, para que a lo largo de los siglos nunca se olvide la verdad sobre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

* * *

Mi nombre es Atarina. Nací hija de Robert y Mildred en el pueblo de Hangerthon, en el Año de Gracia 982, y ahí viví hasta los treinta y seis años. Nada sabía yo de los magos, y nada sabían los magos de mi, pues fui la primera bruja nacida de muggles de la que se tiene conocimiento histórico, y ni siquiera se les había ocurrido que alguien como yo pudiera existir. 

Hubiera continuado viviendo sin pena ni gloria ejerciendo de tejedora junto a mi madre durante el resto de mis días, y hubiera muerto probablemente joven de alguna enfermedad muggle, si Helga Hufflepuff no hubiera decidido aquella tarde de mayo comprar una jarra para cervezas en la tienda de mi padre.

"Toda bruja superlativa tiene algún defecto", solía decir mi querida Helga en alusión a su torpeza.

Evidentemente, nada más entrar en la tienda, hizo tambalearse y caer el mejor cazo de mi padre. Mi reflejo, por supuesto, fue estirar el brazo en su dirección, en un vano intento por evitar que lo que deberían ser nuestros ingresos para aquella semana se rompiera en añicos. Y el cazo se quedó levitando en el aire.

Del susto, lo deje caer.

"Oh, vaya" dijo Helga, sacando un palo de madera "_Reparo!_" Los fragmentos del cazo flotaron en el aire un momento y se volvieron a pegar, quedándose tal y como estaban antes. "No sabía que hubiera gente de los nuestros en este pueblo..."

Mi padre y yo pestañeamos estúpidamente.

Y así fue como Helga encontró una excusa divina para su torpeza. Así fue también como me encontré como objeto de estudio en Hogwarts, pero eso, según ella, era secundario. Durante los 231 años que la conocí, nunca, ni un solo día, dejó de vanagloriarse de su descubrimiento (yo).

Descanse en paz.

Estoy segura de que mis queridos amigos disfrutaron como colegiales al someterme a todas las pruebas habidas y por haber. Tengo mis razones para creerlo: Godric y Salazar se presentaron un día en mis aposentos con una cinta métrica y dedicaron la tarde entera a determinar la longitud de mis dedos de los pies. Si eso no era una tomadura de pelo¡Dios Bendito me libre de saber lo que pretendían!

De todos ellos, Salazar fue sin duda el que puso mayor interés en mi. Pero, tal vez antes de entrar en más detalles debería hablar un poco de la personalidad de mi querido amigo, a fin de que el lector pueda entender mejor lo que sucedió.

Por algún motivo desconocido, el alumnado de Slytherin ha difundido el rumor de que el fundador de su casa era un especialista en Pociones. Es cierto que tenía un interés moderado por ellas, pero a decir verdad, la auténtica maestra en este campo siempre ha sido y será Rowena.

Dicen los Exterminacionistas que Salazar sentía una gran fascinación por las Artes Oscuras, de las que tenía el mayor dominio. Es una mentira por la que espero que ardan en el Infierno. A fuego lento, de preferencia.

No, la verdad es que Salazar Slytherin era Herbologista. O más bien, como me gustaba llamarlo, filósofo y jardinero. Un hombre un tanto extraño, pero fascinante. Tenía un basilisco. Bueno, esto en si no es importante, pero me sorprendió cuando le conocí.

Salazar tenía el don de hablar con las serpientes, cosa que, por algún motivo poco claro ha pasado a considerarse la marca de un mago tenebroso. Es ridículo. Personalmente, solo he conocido a un parlante de pársel, y solo utilizaba su don para hablar con las serpientes de jardín sobre el crecimiento de las plantas y para mantener a Sunny con los ojos cerrados.

Para ser breve, diré que Salazar era un hombre con una extraña fijación por las criaturas peligrosas y una mujer altamente insatisfecha; extraño, pero con un corazón de oro.

También fue el primero de los fundadores con el que trabé una amistad. Mientras Helga, Rowena y Godric me trataban como una curiosidad y me sometían a hechizos y pociones, Salazar dedicaba su tiempo conmigo a discutir los grandes problemas a los que se enfrentaba el mundo mágico en aquel momento, especialmente, el problema de los squibs.

El primer squib del que se tiene constancia histórica fue Argus Filch, nacido en Londres en el Año de Nuestro Señor 736 y muerto catorce años más tarde en la misma ciudad. Tres años después de tan temprana muerte, Syzygy Galaxia, de Munich, nació también sin magia. Su abuela Uglee, una bruja tan bella como malvada, la escondió en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras por ello, y Syzygy no fue descubierta hasta que la otra murió asesinada por su decimotercero marido, un italiano del nombre Leonardo Del Atrio.

Los squibs empezaron a surgir por todas partes, y los magos y brujas europeos empezaron a temer por la supervivencia de nuestra especie¡al ritmo al que aparecían los squibs, pronto no quedaría nadie capacitado para blandir una varita!

Esto explica sin duda por qué mis amigos me estudiaron tan a fondo. Mi simple existencia podía significar el resurgir de nuestro mundo, y había que determinar si dicha magia era accidental o podría aparecer también en otras personas.

Mientras ellos jugaban con sus calderos y varitas, Salazar y yo analizábamos la situación desde un punto de vista completamente distinto. ¿Era el nivel de magia que corría por mis venas lo suficientemente elevado como para asegurar que mi descendencia fuera igualmente mágica? Tal vez algún día se invente un instrumento para medir el poder de un mago o bruja, pero aún no ha llegado.

Y entonces sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

Habían pasado siete años desde mi llegada a Hogwarts cuando Rowena propuso darme una educación. Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo, y yo me encontré recibiendo clases privadas con los cuatro mejores magos y brujas de todos los tiempos (con perdón de Merlín).

Tal y como mi nombre indica, entre Godric Gryffindor y yo surgió el amor.

Al principio no estaba muy segura, pues compartía las mismas dudas que Salazar y tenía miedo de que mi sangre muggle diluyera el gran poder de la línea de Gryffindor, pero al final, cuando Godric amenazó con saltar de la Torre de Astronomía y acabar con su línea ahí mismo, accedí a casarme con él.

Una vez hubimos jurado que no procrearíamos, para no poner en el mundo un pobre niño de sangre demasiado diluida como para casarlo con una bruja, Salazar nos dio su bendición y accedió a ser el padrino de boda.

Durante un tiempo fuimos felices. Godric, con su talento para los Encantamientos, logró crear una pluma que apuntara todos los nombres de los magos y brujas nacidos en las Islas Británicas, para que nadie tuviera que recibir una educación tardía como la mía. En los siguientes treinta años, otros cinco hijos de muggles acudieron a Hogwarts. Una de ellos se casó y tuvo seis hijos, probando nuestra teoría: cuatro de ellos nacieron muggles. Claro que su marido era prácticamente un squib...

Salazar, que era el especialista en reproducción animal y de plantas, consideraba que la magia estaba en un peligro muy serio. Los demás no sabíamos que decir.

Bueno. Godric, Rowena y yo no sabíamos que decir. Helga, por su parte, seguía aferrada a su 'descubrimiento', y era partidaria de un acercamiento a los muggles, al que Salazar se negó de pleno. Tuvieron un par de peleas muy fuertes, y entre los dos convirtieron Hogwarts en un campo de batalla verbal.

Mientras los otros tres nos manteníamos neutros, no hubo ningún problema (bueno, tal vez los Elfos Domésticos andaban un poco más atareados de lo normal, con eso de tener que restaurar alas enteras del castillo), pero entonces me quedé embarazada. Salazar nos propuso el aborto y Godric puso el grito al cielo. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran estado un poco mejor con Helga, la cosa hubiera quedado como un accidente aislado... De hecho, Salazar hubiera sido el padrino de nuestro hijo. Pero, tal y como estaba todo, consideró que lo habíamos traicionado y se marchó.

Aún lo recuerdo... Salazar salió del castillo, tan dramático como podía llegar a ser (ya he dicho que en mi opinión no era muy hombre) y Rowena bajó las escaleras corriendo detrás suyo, gritando "¡Pero Salazar¿Qué hacemos con Sunny?"

Y él contestó, con sus lindos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas "¡Aquí se queda¡Espero que se coma a todos los hijos de muggles!"

Yo lo llamé al orden "¡Salazar!"

Pero el solo nos lanzó una última mirada herida antes de subir a su carruaje y marcharse para siempre. Godric nunca se recuperó.

Diez años más tarde, Salazar me reclamó en su lecho de muerte. Me dijo, muy asustado, que había tenido una visión. Dijo que su marcha de Hogwarts había desatado un feudo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que se prolongaría más que la más larga de las guerras, y que detrás de su nombre se esconderían aquellos que no buscan más que el poder y el beneficio personal. Me pidió que velara por su nombre.

* * *

Y ya ves cuanta razón tenía, Guillerminus. Han pasado 250 años desde aquel día, y los Exterminacionistas están arrasando el mundo en su nombre. Pero me queda poco tiempo, y será mejor que me apresure si quiero llegar a tiempo de enviarte esta lechuza. 

Lo que te voy a contar ahora no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie, como tampoco lo hicieron aquellos que estuvieron conmigo aquel día. Sin embargo, es un conocimiento que debe preservarse, para llegado el día, poder ayudar al Destinado a comprender.

Este es el papel que te pido que cumpláis, tu y tu familia. Sed los guardianes de estas palabras, transmitidlas de padre a hijo, y, llegado el día, transmitidlo al último de mis descendientes, pues Salazar me habló del más terrible de los magos tenebrosos, que sería descendiente suyo, y que solo uno sería capaz de vencerle.

"Verá el mundo con mis ojos, y lo afrontará con los cojones de Godric" me dijo con una risa que pronto giró a tos "tendrá la habilidad de Helga para meterse en problemas y la mente rápida de Rowena para enfrentarse a ellos. Porque el hijo que ahora llevas tendrá la magia de los cuatro, y él será su último descendiente"

Yo, que no había sabido que estuviera embarazada, me llevé una sorpresa bastante grande, pero no tanto como cuando me di cuenta de que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto. Al cabo de seis semanas mi bebé era tan poderoso que Rowena tuvo que lanzar un hechizo para mitigar su fuerza mágica.

No lo levantamos hasta que acabó sus estudios.

Nuestro hijo creció, se casó y dejó a su mujer embarazada. Esta vez no esperamos: aún no había pasado un mes cuando decidimos lanzar el hechizo. Con sus dos hermanos, sin embargo, no fue necesario.

Nuestro nieto también tuvo hijos y otra vez, hubo que condonar al primogénito. Viendo esto, decidimos hacer el hechizo hereditario, ligado al primogénito de la familia.

Pero, se lo que estas pensando: yo solo tuve un hijo.

Me temo que no he podido decirte la verdad hasta ahora. Entiende que en un futuro tal vez lejano, tal vez no tanto, la supervivencia de la humanidad reposará en la línea que descenderá de él.

Y recuerda que apenas llevaba seis semanas de embarazada cuando aceptamos que efectivamente, nuestro hijo tenía el poder de los cuatro magos y brujas más poderosos desde Merlín. Toda precaución es poca.

Así que por razones de seguridad, Helga propuso ponerle al bebé mi apellido de soltera. Desgraciadamente, siendo yo de un pueblo pequeño, no tenía apellido. Así que lo llamamos por la profesión de mi padre.

Mi hijo se llama Salazar Potter.

* * *

**

* * *

Comentarios Feos (2ª parte): Siguiendo el estilo de Rowling, he añadido un paralelo ficción-historia en el prólogo. So: medio garbanzo para quien me diga que son los Khazaras :P **

Preguntas, opiniones, comentarios... cualquier cosa que se os ocurra escribir, aunque a vosotros os parezca una bobada, a mi me hará mucha ilusión. Reviews, please!


	2. Señora Evans, Señora Potter

**DISCLAIMER: **Desgraciadamente, Harry Potter no me pertenece (digo yo que si fuera el caso mi cuenta bancaria me lo indicaría...), so: no me pongáis un pleito que no puedo permitirme el abogado. Harry Potter, sus amigos, enemigos y gente que pasaba por ahí, así como los parajes descritos en este fic pertenecen a la señora J.K.Rowling.

**Para leer las Respuestas a las Reviews (me gusta contestar a todo el mundo), comentarios sobre el fic y estar al corriente sobre como lo llevo y cuanto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, vean mi LJ (link 'homepage' en mi página de autor). Es feo con ganas, pero servirá para su propósito: mantener el contacto con la gente que tiene la santa paciencia de leerme. So: vayan, vean, y pregúntenme lo que quieran. Hey! Pero donde hay que dejarme reviews es aquí, eh:P**

**AVISO: HE DECIDIDO SUBIR EL RATING A -13 (como GoF), PARA ESTAR SEGUROS. SI EN ALGUN CAPITULO EL RATING FUERA MÁS ALTO, AVISARÍA AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPÍTULO, EXPLICANDO EL MOTIVO.**

**

* * *

**

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi hermana Mireia, la pequeña estúpida oficial de la familia ;) Bisous Puet Puet!

* * *

**Réquiem**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

o

**SEÑORA EVANS, SEÑORA POTTER**

o

La vida da muchas vueltas. Tiene sus altos y sus bajos, sus momentos de alegría y sus pequeños dramas cotidianos, sus finales de mes, sus principios de amor y esos minutos en los que el tiempo parece dejar de correr, pero al final, todo en la vida acaba en la misma elección: hacer lo fácil, o lo correcto.

Oh, uno podría decir que lo más difícil no tiene por qué ser lo correcto, podría alegar que cualquier persona en su sano juicio intenta hacer siempre lo que está bien, o podría decir, erróneamente, que este tipo de decisiones tan solo afectan a los grandes héroes y no a las personas normales, pero para quien ha andado toda la vida con los ojos cerrados por la senda de la facilidad, es obvio que la elección se pone frente a cada uno de nosotros cada día de nuestras vidas.

Es más fácil que un niño se coma un plato de macarrones que una sopa de verduras. Es más fácil comprarle un paquete de golosinas en la caja del supermercado que conducir el camino de vuelta a casa escuchando su llanto. Es mucho más fácil cerrar los ojos al mundo y sonreír tranquilamente que reconocer que a estas alturas, has conseguido que tu hijo se convierta en un delincuente juvenil. Es más fácil no mirar, olvidar, cerrarse, y sobre todo, enviar a un rincón lejano de tu mente aquella vocecita que te dice que cuando tu bebé salga de tu manto protector, la vida real se lo va a comer.

Pero un día, la realidad llama a tu puerta, y con solo una frase de Albus Dumbledore, tus ojos traicioneros te muestran lo que el camino fácil te ha dado. Tu hijo es ahora una criatura inmensa y violenta, un hooligan, un vándalo descerebrado y tú, que lo llevaste en tu vientre y te juraste darle la mejor vida, eres la principal culpable. Antes de que puedas realmente darte cuenta, se han marchado, dejándote a solas con esa vocecita que te grita: "Mira!".

Y miras, pero no quieres ver, y te vas a la cama sin dar las buenas noches, dejando a tu marido gruñendo y a tu hijo, tu bebé, enganchado a la playstation, que poco a poco te ha quitado tu puesto de madre.

Mientras te pones el camisón, te preguntas como es posible que un niño tan dulce como el tuyo se haya convertido en semejante monstruo. Este es el momento que tu marido elige para entrar. Gruñe algo por lo bajo y escupe "¡Freaks!". Te agachas inmediatamente para limpiar su saliva, diciéndote que mañana tendrás que limpiar el parquet, y la vocecita susurra tristemente "En que se ha convertido tu vida...".

Acabas de recoger la baba del gordo de tu marido recordándole a la vocecita que a ti siempre te ha gustado tener las cosas limpias, y te metes en la cama, temblorosa, dándote finalmente cuenta de que "algo" te está hablando.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Desde aquella noche fatídica, Petunia no había sido la misma. Sus ojos, tan entrenados en detectar las más mínimas imperfecciones, de pronto se habían enfocado sobre la vida que llevaba y por primera vez, no había ningún producto de limpieza que pudiera venir en su ayuda.

El primer "foco de infección" fue fácil de localizar: Vernon.

Vernon era un hombre obtuso, de mente cerrada, violento y cobarde. Siempre había sido así, y probablemente nunca cambiaría.

Petunia había aceptado hacía tiempo que no había amor en su matrimonio. Cuando se casaron, Vernon solo había querido tener una ama de casa sumisa que le sirviera las comidas y diera una imagen medianamente decente en los actos sociales, ya que por aquel entonces aun no había heredado el negocio de su padre y tenía mucha gente a la que dar buena impresión, mientras que Petunia tan solo había aceptado el compromiso porque sabía que a Lily no le gustaba.

En aquel momento, le pareció razón suficiente para casarse con una monstruosidad como Vernon Dursley. Sus padres, evidentemente, habían estado en contra, y, visto con perspectiva, tenía que darles la razón. A ella no la habían educado para eso. Se suponía que iba a ir a la universidad y estudiar biología, y de no ser por Lily, así habría sido.

Pero Lily estaba ahí.

Lily, la fantástica Lily, con sus extraños poderes, sus calderos, escobas, sapos y varitas mágicas. Lily se fue a estudiar a ese colegio y a partir de ahí sus padres no vivieron más que por ella.

"Mamá, Madelein hace una fiesta en su casa esta noche¿Puedo ir?"

"No, cariño, Lily ha escrito una carta, esta noche vamos a contestarle todos juntos."

"¡Papá¡He aprobado inglés!"

"¿Sabías que Lily ha sacado una 'D' en Adivinación?"

¿Y que es una 'D'? Misterio. Pero por si acaso, su padre estaba extasiado. El caso es que cada vez que llegaba el verano, Pascua, las Navidades... Si toda la pandilla se iba de acampada, ella se quedaba en casa, con Lily y su sapo pustulento, fregando hasta dejarlo todo como una patena para no tener que pasar las tardes en el salón escuchando las aventuras de su maravillosa hermanita.

Conforme pasaban los años, Petunia sacó dos conclusiones. La primera, que la magia no es normal y no beneficia a nadie. Lily había sido una persona decente hasta que se fue a aquella casa de locos.

La segunda conclusión, y sin duda la más importante, es que la magia ensucia. Y no en el sentido de que los magos sean desordenados y no les guste limpiar (que también es el caso), sino en sentido literal. La magia es altamente calcaria. Cuando un mago o bruja vive bajo tu mismo techo, tienes que limpiar a fondo los fregaderos al menos tres veces al día para que estén presentables.

Con esta nueva información, Petunia no tardó en decidir que quería erradicar toda magia de su vida y dedicarse a ser tan normal como fuera posible. Y por eso mismo cuando Vernon le propuso el matrimonio en el sentido más tradicional del término (yo trabajo, tú cocinas), Petunia aceptó. Nunca tendría amor en su matrimonio, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de dar una imagen normal y la seguridad de que, con un marido como el suyo, ningún gen perdido vendría a despertar la magia en sus hijos.

Pero el tiempo pasó y tuvieron un hijo, y ese hijo creció, y conforme pasaban los años se ponía de manifiesto lo que la influencia nociva de un padre como Vernon Dursley puede hacer en el más dulce y tierno de los niños.

Puede que ella fuera culpable en lo que a mimar a Dudley se refiera, pero su marido inculcó en su hijo el sentido de la violencia y del desprecio por las reglas, con el resultado de que, a los diecisiete años, su pequeño Dudikkins se había convertido en el líder de una pandilla de abusones, fumaba a escondidas, mentía a sus padres, y tan solo aprobaba los cursos porque sus profesores tenían miedo de suspenderle.

Tal vez el truco le siguiera funcionando en el mundo laboral (Dudley ya había dejado muy claro a los doce años que no tenía la menor intención de asistir a la universidad, y sus padres no habían vuelto a sacar el tema), pero tal vez no. En todo caso, Petunia no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Habiendo localizado el primer foco de infección, había que neutralizarlo.

Así es como, apenas tres semanas tras la visita de Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley hizo aquello que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer. Pidió el divorcio.

Obviamente, Vernon puso el grito al cielo y se negó, la cosa acabó en los tribunales, donde pelearon encarnizadamente por la custodia de Dudley, y finalmente Petunia Evans volvió a Privet Drive nº 4 con su hijo bajo el brazo.

¡Y como había cambiado su vida desde entonces! Parte de la generosa pensión que tenía que pagarle Vernon cada mes había sido destinada a una redecoración integral de la casa: había hecho quitar los papeles de pared y los había sustituido por pintura de tonos sobrios, siempre elegante. Había vendido los muebles, colocando (donde antes había habido estampados floreados, tapetes y figuras de porcelana) sofás de cuero, arte contemporáneo y modernísimos muebles en metales, madera rojiza y cristal. La cocina y los baños también los había cambiado, por supuesto, en la misma línea, y había hecho pintar el exterior de la casa de verde pistacho. Se había hecho hacer un jardín japonés en la parte trasera de la casa, y delante solo cultivaba rosas blancas.

Evidentemente, ella también había cambiado. Ahora llevaba un corte de pelo muy moderno, teñido de caoba con reflejos cobrizos, con un flequillo muy largo y escalado, y llevaba vaqueros la mayoría de los días, a menos que se pusiera falda con unas botas bien altas. Su maquillaje era sencillo a la vez que elaborado. Base, colorete, pintalabios, gloss, rimel, lápiz de ojos, lápiz de labios, sombra de ojos, rizador de pestañas... Lo normal para un día de cada día. Una siempre tiene que estar atractiva. Aunque Petunia reconocía que tenía suerte, y que a sus cuarenta y siete años, aun estaba de muy buen ver.

También se había comprado un Porsche, que conducía para ir de tiendas o al gimnasio. La compra diaria la hacía por Internet. O bueno, ella hacía la lista y Dudley la encargaba.

Dudley, por supuesto, estaba furioso. Petunia no le dejaba conducir el Porsche hasta que tuviera el carné y sacara buenas notas. Era duro decirle que no, pero Petunia se consolaba pensando que lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

Desde que obtuvo la custodia de su hijo, Petunia le había tratado con mano dura. Lo había sacado de Smeltings, donde tenía a los profesores y alumnos bajo su control, y lo había inscrito en Santa Carolina de la Vara Quebrada, un colegio privado pero no tan lejos de Privet Drive como Smeltings.

Los primeros meses habían sido horribles. Los nuevos profesores de Dudley insistieron una y otra vez en que su pequeño Diddikins no tenía el nivel para entrar en el último curso, y Petunia tuvo que pelear con uñas y dientes para que su hijo tan solo repitiera dos cursos, bajo la promesa de que en casa recibiría clases particulares de inglés, matemáticas, física, química, biología, historia, geografía, francés, arte, latín, economía básica, religión y gimnasia, además de dos visitas semanales de un psicólogo designado por el centro.

Dudley había sufrido mucho, llorando desconsoladamente cada día cuando su madre le acompañaba a coger el autobús para ir a la escuela, por no hablar de las visitas regulares de sus profesores y psicólogo, los enfados cuando no le dejaba ver la tele y los actos de rebeldía contra el régimen que le había impuesto su madre.

Solía decirle que su padre era mucho mejor que ella, y que lo único que valía la pena en su vida eran los fines de semana que pasaba con Vernon, que él y su novia (una secretaria de su empresa) le llevaban al cine, al fútbol, que le dejaban salir con sus amigos de Smeltings... Pero Petunia era fuerte, y se consolaba pensando que lo estaba haciendo por su bien, y que algún día Duddy se lo agradecería.

Mientras tanto, se dedicaba a ir remplazando los muebles y electrodomésticos que su hijo rompía cuando estaba furioso, y se aseguraba de que siempre tuviera un buen plato en la mesa y un hogar limpio y decente en el que vivir.

"¿Señora Dursley?"

Petunia levantó la cabeza de las rosas que había estado limpiando durante su momento de introspección (pétalo a pétalo, con agua y jabón) para observar a la recién llegada.

Era una chica de más o menos la misma edad que Dudley, castaña, de cabello enmarañado, sin maquillar, vestida con unos vaqueros muy poco ajustados, una camisa un poco demasiado decente y zapatos sin tacón. Por todo accesorio llevaba, en vez de un bolso, una mochila grande en la que visiblemente llevaba unos diez o doce libros.

Un año antes no le hubiera dejado entrar en su casa (su Dudley podía aspirar mucho más), pero tal y como estaban las cosas, que su hijo se hubiera enamorado de una rata de biblioteca le pareció la solución ideal a sus problemas, y decidió ser amable con ella de momento, pensando que ya tendría tiempo de sobras para enseñar a la pobre chica como estar atractiva.

"Evans." La corrigió con una amplia sonrisa "Mi marido y yo nos hemos divorciado¿No te lo dijo Dudley... Cual es tú nombre?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger" contestó la chica. Su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos, y Petunia no tardó en descubrir por qué. "Y no, Harry no me dijo que estuvieran divorciados."

Harry.

Duddy no, Harry.

Por supuesto, hubiera tenido que darse cuenta enseguida, tan sucia, tan desaliñada, tan descuidada... ¡Por todos los santos, la chica ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje! Obviamente, era una de _ellos_. Y pensar que por unos momentos había creído...

Que vergüenza, y qué mala madre. ¡Haber considerado una chica así, una de _ellos_, para su Diddikins! No-no-no-no-no.

Que vergüenza.

Volvió a repasar a la futura señora Potter, esta vez con más detenimiento. Visto en frío, no parecía el tipo de chica que se encierra en la habitación de su novio para hacer porquerías absolutamente inapropiadas con él. Pero por otro lado, la chica no era normal, y con esta gente nunca se sabe...

Aunque, realmente, no parecía una pelandusca.

"_Son las peores!"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

De repente, lo vio claro. Fuera como fuera la chica, su interlocutor sería Harry. Por lo que ella sabía (y sabía mucho, que por algo lo había criado durante tantos años), el chico era bien capaz de atarla a la cama y forzarla. Bruja o no bruja, esto no podía permitirlo. ¡Ningún acto de violencia se cometería bajo su techo!

Tomando una rápida decisión, le hizo una seña a la chica para que la siguiera y entró en la casa. Agarró una silla del salón (los taburetes de la cocina hubieran sido más apropiados, pero eran metálicos) y subió escaleras arriba. Tras instalar a la novia de Harry frente a su ventana, se metió en el baño, agarró el Viakal, y empezó a limpiar las primeras manchas que ya estaban apareciendo en el fregadero.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**oOo**

Al cabo de dos semanas en casa de Tía Petunia, Hedwig seguía sin acostumbrarse al nuevo decorado. Se la notaba nerviosa y desconfiada, y a Harry se le encogía el corazón cada vez que le lanzaba una mirada de reproche. Cuando no pudo soportar más ese peso en su conciencia, envió a su lechuza con Ron, junto a una carta explicando la situación y pidiéndole que se ocupara de ella hasta su cumpleaños. A continuación encogió su jaula y la metió en su baúl, junto al resto de sus cosas. Los del Ministerio no le dijeron nada por ello.

Desde su regreso a Privet Drive, Harry había estado utilizando encantamientos reductores y agrandadores a diario. Al principio, por supuesto, el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia le había acribillado a cartas referentes a 'avisos', 'vistas disciplinarias' y todo tipo de castigos que podían imponerse por el uso de la magia en menores de edad. A todas y cada una de ellas, Harry había respondido tranquilamente que los hechizos no habían sido realizados por él sino por Kreacher, su Elfo Doméstico. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año antes que algún día se alegraría de tenerlo entre sus posesiones... Sin embargo, este era el caso. Harry no utilizaba la magia por capricho, sino por necesidad, y la excusa del Elfo le venía de perlas.

Por motivos de seguridad, aunque le hiciera sentirse un poco paranoico, Harry sabía que debía estar siempre preparado para marcharse corriendo en caso de ataque, lo que significaba que sus posesiones tenían que estar siempre en orden y listas para el viaje.

Exceptuando el breve momento que tardaba en elegir su ropa cada día, todas sus cosas estaban siempre metidas dentro del baúl, que llevaba encogido y colgado de la cadena del falso Horcrux. Al principio había seguido llevándolo en el bolsillo, como había hecho desde que lo encontrara, pero cuando se le abrió el baúl ahí dentro por estar jugueteando con él y tuvo que pasarse la tarde desencogiendo sus cosas para poder ordenarlo todo de nuevo, decidió dejarse de tonterías y llevar el medallón al cuello, que sería más seguro. No se lo quitaba para nada.

Además del medallón y el baúl, las únicas cosas que llevaba siempre consigo eran su varita, con la que tendía a juguetear (para gran horror de su tía y primo), y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, tal y como le había aconsejado Dumbledore.

Según Tía Petunia, Harry dedicaba sus días a hacer el vago tumbado en la cama o a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado ("¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte!").

En realidad, Harry había pasado las últimas tres semanas reflexionando. Una vez superada la fase obsesiva inicial, en la que se limitaba a repetirse una y otra vez qué eran los cuatro Horcruxes que quedaban (y durante la cual, efectivamente, había dado muchas vueltas por la habitación), hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre Voldemort el año anterior, intentando localizar donde podría haber escondido los Horcrux.

Ninguno de los escenarios que habían aparecido entre los recuerdos le parecía una buena opción, ya que estaba seguro de que Dumbledore ya los había registrado antes (así debió encontrar el Anillo de los Peverell en casa de los Gaunt), y dudaba que pudiera encontrar nada que hubiera podido pasar inadvertido para el antiguo director.

Sin embargo, si le parecía una buena idea seguir investigando la vida de Voldemort. Podía intentar sacarle algo nuevo al señor Borgin, localizar a los antiguos compañeros de su orfanato y, sobre todo, aún quedaba por averiguar qué era lo que estuvo haciendo su némesis desde que abandonó la tienda de Knockturn Alley hasta que reapareció como líder de la Orden Tenebrosa.

Harry abrió los ojos, suspirando. Su habitación le hacía sentir pequeñito, cosa que no ayudaba a alegrar los ánimos. Al menos cuando Hedwig había estado con él había tenido compañía...

Sentado en su cama, Harry decidió observar su entorno desde una perspectiva distante, en un intento de detectar qué era lo que le hacía sentir tan... mal.

A primera vista, la habitación era fashion-fashion. Los muebles estaban hechos de una madera en tonos bronce sacada de un árbol del que Harry prefería no saber el nombre. Tal vez la combinación de este color con las paredes, que estaban pintadas de azul celeste, fuera una de las cosas que le hacían sentir desplazado. Se trataba de los colores de Ravenclaw, lo que, por un lado, le hacía pensar en el más incierto de los Horcruxes (¡Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que buscaba!), y por el otro, le recordaba que el mundo estaba poblado de personas más inteligentes que él.

Obviamente, el enorme espejo que cubría el techo tampoco ayudaba. Dejando de lado los motivos que podría haber tenido su tía para colocarlo ahí, el espejo le reflejaba la imagen de su soledad. Eso sin duda afectaba a su estado anímico. Además, cada vez que se movía, su reflejo lo hacía con él, lo cual sumado a la puerta de cristal y la "ventana interior", como la llamaba su tía, daba la sensación de estar siempre en el punto de mira.

La ventana era otra de las cosas que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera. Era una ventana normal, como cualquier otra, pero que daba al pasillo. Cuando Tía Petunia quería decir algo, se lo decía por la ventana, aumentando la sensación de ser un recluso que siempre había tenido mientras vivía en Privet Drive. Y, Harry no se cansaría de repetirlo, la sensación de estar en un acuario que daba verla pasar observándole era odiosa.

Tal vez el hecho de que la ventana diera a una pared y el cono estuvieran relacionados. El cono era el armario de Harry, que era justamente eso: un cono. Estaba colocado en medio del cuarto, como un árbol de Navidad, obstruyendo la vista. Era enorme, agobiante por su tamaño, y, por si fuera poco, últimamente Harry se sentía como si hubiera alguien escondido detrás, preparado para atacar. Probablemente el cono fuera su mueble preferido, se dijo sarcásticamente.

El cono tapaba parcialmente la cómoda en forma de triángulo equilátero invertido y la escultura, que parecía una antena de televisor o un detector de tenebrismo, todo depende de quien fuera la persona que lo mirara. Para Harry, obviamente, era esto último. No hace falta entrar a explicar el tipo de pensamientos alegres que le producía.

Al lado de su cama había una mesa en forma de lágrima y que, por algún motivo desconocido, tenía un agujero en el medio. Tía Petunia lo había tapado muy artísticamente con una maceta en la que crecía un nenúfar. Muy melancólico, todo ello. A Hedwig, en todo caso, no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y Harry culpaba al nenúfar de la perdida de su única compañera.

Finalmente, aunque sin duda jugaba un gran papel en su estado anímico, estaba la cama. Aparte de que las sábanas eran muy incómodas (tenían un aspecto plastificado, un tacto viscoso y no abrigaban nada), la cama estaba a ras de suelo, con lo que todo parecía mucho más grande desde su perspectiva (sobre todo el cono).

En resumen, gracias a P.A.C.O., la empresa decoradora a la que había acudido Tía Petunia, Harry se sentía solo, pequeño, observado, agobiado, melancólico, tonto, estresado y paranoico. Gracias, P.A.C.O.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana del pasillo le sacaron de sus pensamientos, y Harry se levantó a regañadientes para ver que era lo que quería ahora su tía. Lo que vio le hizo sentirse más feliz de lo que se había sentido desde junio.

"¡Hermione!" gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la puerta. Tía Petunia se la volvió a cerrar en las narices, negando con la cabeza. Harry hizo una mueca y abrió la ventana. Al encontrarse de nuevo con su amiga, la sonrisa volvió a su cara. "¡Hermione!" repitió "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola Harry" contestó ella suavemente, lanzando miradas inseguras a su entorno mientras se sentaba en la silla que le ofrecía Tía Petunia.

En cuanto esta se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Harry susurró _Muffliato!_ , a lo que Hermione se sacudió el aturdimiento de encima y le gritó "¡Harry!" en su tono más reprobador.

"No pasa nada" la tranquilizó él con una sonrisita satisfecha. "El Ministerio achaca cualquier hechizo lanzado en mi casa a Kreacher."

"Ya, pero tu tía..." empezó de nuevo su amiga, frunciendo el ceño.

"... es una cotilla, y no queremos que oiga nada de lo que tenemos que decirnos¿Verdad?" contestó él, aún sonriendo y consciente de que se había marcado un punto.

"¡Es un hechizo de Snape!" contraatacó Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos agarrando muy fuerte su silla.

A Harry se le quitó la alegría la cara de golpe y contestó, en una voz tan sombría que no parecía la suya. "Lo sé. Pero no conozco ningún otro hechizo de privacidad. Si se te ocurre alguna alternativa, dímela." Dicho esto, se giró bajo pretexto de ir a coger su silla (o más bien trípode), y se escondió detrás del cono.

La sangre le hervía a la simple mención del que fuera su profesor de Pociones y sentía crecer en él un odio, una violencia, que nunca había estado ahí antes. ¿Cómo había podido ser Dumbledore tan ingenuo? El traidor de Snape había estado pasándole información a Voldemort durante años, y él no se había dado cuenta. Asesino.

Snape mató a sus padres.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajarse, Harry se concentró en el siempre melancólico nenúfar, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Medallón, serpiente, copa, algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw...

"¿Harry?"

Harry salió de detrás de su cono para enfrentarse a la mirada preocupada de Hermione. Le hizo una media sonrisa, para tranquilizarla un poco, y volvió junto a ella.

La chica le observó un momento y finalmente dijo con media sonrisa, a pesar de la preocupación. "Te has olvidado la silla".

Harry se quedó plantado ahí en medio durante unos segundos, y de pronto hecho a reír. Ciertamente, debía tener un aspecto bastante estúpido.

Una vez instalado frente a su amiga y habiendo aclarado que no sentía la necesidad de 'hablar', finalmente Harry pudo preguntarle a qué se debía su visita. A Hermione se le iluminó la cara, lo que solo podía significar una cosa:

"¡Te he traído libros!" dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

_Esa_ cosa. La gran pasión de Hermione era el conocimiento, y su elemento, los libros. Tal vez por eso le gustara Ron... Al fin y al cabo, dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

Su amiga estaba sacando una pila inmensa de libros, que depositó en su regazo antes de describirlos y pasárselos a él.

"El primero, y ya empieza a ser hora de que te lo leas, Harry, hace años que te lo estoy diciendo" empezó con su mejor tono de sabelotodo. No hacía falta que le dijera el título. "... es _Historia de Hogwarts_. Teniendo en cuenta que lo que estamos buscando hace referencia a los Fundadores, no estaría de más que conocieras su historia. El segundo..." dijo, pasándole el enorme volumen que era _Historia de Hogwarts_ y que Harry colocó dócilmente en su regazo, fingiendo ojearlo "... Es _Un Rayo de Esperanza, vida y hechos de Harry Potter_, una biografía sobre ti, pero como fue escrita la primera vez que derrotaste a Voldemort, habla más sobre él que de otra cosa."

Harry cogió el libro, perplejo. ¿Una biografía sobre un bebé de un año? A veces se preguntaba hasta que punto no tendría razón Tía Petunia al decir que los magos eran raros... Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Hermione le había colocado otros dos libros sobre el regazo, que resultaron ser _La Caída de Usted-Sabe-Quien y sus Death Eaters_ y _Aprende a Defenderte Contra Las Fuerzas Malignas Que Te Acechan._ Decidió escuchar a Hermione, por si acaso decidía ponerle un examen al final de sus explicaciones.

"...también es para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero más teórico" dijo, colocándole _Más Allá de las Tinieblas_ encima. "... Y luego está _La Magia más Oscura y Como Anularla,_ que no dice nada sobre los horcrux, pero tal vez pueda servirnos si nos encontramos con una poción como la que guardaba el medallón o algo similar." Otro libro inmenso en el regazo. Si seguía a este ritmo, pronto tendría que estirar el cuello para verla. "..._El Águila de Bronce_, la biografía más completa que existe sobre Rowena Ravenclaw, y _Misteriosos Tesoros y Como Encontrarlos_, un libro sobre todas las reliquias que se supone que existen en Gran Bretaña. Si, lo se." Dijo, obviamente malinterpretando la cara de Harry, que se había contraído en una mueca al ver los dos grandes volúmenes que se le venían encima. "... Suena un poco 'Luna', pero es lo único que tenemos. Con estos dos libros deberíamos ser capaces de descubrir qué objeto utilizó Voldemort, ya que el profesor Dumbledore había descartado a Gryffindor¿No te parece?" ¡Pof! Otros dos libros en el regazo, y ya era oficial: desde detrás de su montaña, Harry no veía a Hermione. Esperaba que los libros sirvieran para algo, porque se le estaban durmiendo las piernas...

"..._El Sol de la Mañana, volumen 79._ Trata sobre las acciones de los Aurores durante la primera guerra de Voldemort. Y _¿Víctima o Culpable? Todo Lo Que Usted Quiso Saber Y Nunca Le Dijeron Sobre Los Respetables Miembros De La Comunidad Mágica_, un libro sobre los juicios que vinieron después. Estos dos con mirarlos por encima bastará. Solo quería ver si encontramos a alguien con las iniciales R.A.B. Me da la sensación de que era un Death Eater arrepentido¿A ti no?" Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella ya volvía a estar hablando "... y como me dijiste que la puerta de la cueva la encontró solo con tocar la roca, pensé que sería una buena idea que nosotros también fuéramos capaces. Este es el libro." Dijo, pasándole el tomo.

Se llamaba _Chisporroteos en los Dedos (Sentir la Magia)_, y, como Hermione no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que quería seguir hablando, Harry lo abrió y le echó un vistazo. De reojo veía a su amiga moviéndose incómoda en su silla, como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera como. Sorprendido, levantó la vista hacia ella.

Animada por su mirada interrogante, finalmente Hermione dijo "Hay otro libro, pero..."

Se agachó y sacó el último libro de su mochila. Era muy pequeño, tan pequeño que parecía imposible que alguien como Hermione lo llevara encima. De hecho, era tan pequeño que incluso Dudley sería capaz de leérselo. Tenía el tamaño de un CD, y no llegaba a las cincuenta páginas.

Se llamaba _All You Need Is Love._ Probablemente escrito por un hijo de muggles.

"Lo siento Harry" dijo con cara de pena "Es lo único que he encontrado sobre el Amor."

Harry se quedó mudo. Dejó todos los libros en el suelo y cogió el pequeño cuaderno que le tendía Hermione. Cuarenta y dos páginas, escritas solo por una cara, a doble espacio, y con unos márgenes tan grandes que cabían frases enteras en ellos. En un cuarto de hora lo había terminado.

Cerrando el libro, Harry pensó que había aprendido más sobre el amor por las palabras de Dumbledore que con lo que acababa de leer, lo que no dejaba de ser mala señal. Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore nunca le había dado una explicación clara. Lo único que sabía era que su principal arma para vencer a Voldemort era un poder sobre el que ni siquiera Hermione había logrado encontrar información.

"Tal vez en Hogwarts tengan algo..." propuso Hermione, pero el tono mismo de su voz indicaba que no tenía esperanzas de encontrar nada ahí tampoco. De pronto, su amiga tomó aire y dijo, como si le hubiera costado decidirse a proponerlo, pero finalmente lo tuviera claro. "Harry¿Has pensado en volver a Hogwarts el año que viene?"

"¿Qué?" saltó Harry, aunque por la manera en que lo dijo, hubiera podido gritar directamente '¡No!'.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer un poco más bajo en su silla. Con la cabeza gacha, murmuró "No estamos preparados, Harry."

Este la observó un momento, poco acostumbrado a verla en una actitud tan derrotista. Intentó confortarla, aunque no sabía muy bien que decir. "Nadie está nunca preparado para luchar contra Voldemort. Yo no lo estoy. Pero sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, y voy a hacerlo. Ya sabes... Elegir entre lo cómodo y lo correcto." Añadió con una sonrisa débil. ¡Dios! Todo parecía mucho más difícil ahora que Dumbledore no estaba ahí para guiarles. "No tienes porque venir¿Sabes?"

Hermione levantó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada que decía claramente: '¿Todavía estamos en esas?'. Harry le sonrió con cariño, pero continuó. "No, en serio. Vuelve a Hogwarts. Pasa tus EXTASIS. Encuentra un trabajo a tu medida. La Orden necesita a gente en todos los sitios, hagas lo que hagas, tu ayuda será bienvenida..."

"No me has entendido" le cortó ella bruscamente. "Harry, no es por mí por quien estoy preocupada. ¡Mírate! Tienes el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, no es justo, pero lo tienes. Se supone que tienes que salvarnos a todos. Harry, no se trata de si yo estaré o no a tú lado (que lo estaré). Se trata de que hoy por hoy, si tuvieras que enfrentarte a Voldemort¡Te haría picadillo!" Hermione se levantó y apoyó sus manos en la repisa al tiempo que su discurso cobraba vehemencia "He estado buscando información este verano, y ¿Sabes lo que he encontrado¡Nada¡No hay nada sobre los Horcruxes¡Ninguna pista sobre como destruirlos! Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de nuestro siglo, acabó con una mano muerta después de destruir el Anillo de los Peverell. ¿Qué nos pasaría a nosotros, Harry?" Unos gruesos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos al decir esto "Y, aún cuando lográramos localizar y destruir los cuatro Horcruxes que nos quedan, que no lo veo nada claro, aún nos quedaría Voldemort. ¿Sabes ya cómo utilizar el amor en un duelo¡Por Dios, Harry¡Apenas si sabes utilizar los encantamientos no verbales! No tienes ni idea de cómo hacer magia sin varita, no sabes sentir la magia... No es solo que no estés preparado para enfrentarte a Voldemort¡Es que tendrías mucha suerte si lograras sobrevivir a los Death Eaters!"

De repente se desplomó en su silla y empezó a sollozar ruidosamente. Harry intentó pensar en algo para consolarla, aunque lo único que le vino a la mente fue hacer un té, como decía Ron que hacía la señora Weasley. Finalmente salió al pasillo y, aunque le hacía sentir muy inconfortable, abrazó a su amiga, que se aferró a él con fuerza.

"Lo sé" le dijo con la voz más serena que fue capaz de entonar. "Y no tengo ninguna intención de batirme en duelo por ahora. Solo investigar, encontrar los Horcruxes antes de que Voldemort se de cuenta. Y mientras, entrenaré." Bajando la voz a un susurro, añadió "No tengo ninguna intención de morir".

Hermione levantó la cabeza al oír estas palabras, y su mirada se perdió en la de Harry. Sin darse cuenta, su mano fue a posarse en la mejilla de su amiga, y...

La puerta del baño se abrió y Tía Petunia salió al pasillo, Viakal por delante. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Dudley de puntillas, arrimada a la pared como una mala imitación de una película de James Bond, y llamó a la puerta.

Harry susurró el contra-hechizo para _Muffliato_ y anduvo los pocos pasos que le separaban de ella. "¿Tía?"

Su tía pegó un brinco y un grito y se giró de golpe, apuntándole con el Viakal. Al reconocerle, bajó su mortífera arma y preguntó, irritada "Harry. ¿Esperas a alguien más, hoy?"

Harry la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, lo que sin duda no hubiera tenido que hacer, porque tía Petunia le lanzó una mirada asesina y empezó a golpear la puerta de Dudley, ignorando completamente a su sobrino.

"No..." contestó él, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la actitud de su Tía "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"¡Dudley!" gritó ella, golpeando más frenéticamente aún si cabe "¡DUDLEY!"

Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Tía Petunia siempre había deseado aparentar normalidad, y, aunque intentaba razonar consigo mismo que lo que estaba hablando era su propio sentido de la paranoia, solo se le ocurría una cosa que pudiera poner a su tía lo bastante nerviosa como para perturbar el descanso de su amado hijo: la magia.

"Tía Petunia¿Qué ocurre?" volvió a preguntar, intentando controlar el pánico. Hermione, a su lado, también parecía estar asustándose.

Tía Petunia se giró otra vez para enfrentarse a Harry, y este pudo ver que estaba temblando. "¿Que qué ocurre?" preguntó con una voz un pelo más aguda de lo habitual. Sin previo aviso, agarró a su sobrino por el brazo y le arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, derribando a Hermione por el camino. Entonces, apuntando al fregadero, gritó, como si eso lo explicara todo: "¡_ESTO_ OCURRE!"

Harry parpadeó dos veces, confuso. El fregadero parecía completamente normal...

De todos modos, conociendo a Tía Petunia, decidió acercarse y observarlo más atentamente en busca de una anomalía antes de decir nada, para no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Finalmente, cuando le pareció más que claro que el fregadero estaba en perfectas condiciones, dijo en el tono más humilde de su repertorio "Tía, yo no veo nada extraño"

"¿NADA?" contestó ella nerviosamente. "¿No ves _nada_?"

Harry seguía sin comprender, así que se giró hacia Hermione, que observaba la escena desde la puerta, pero ella se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera empezar a lamentarse en su fuero interno, las iras de Tía Petunia se echaron sobre él.

"¡AQUÍ!" gritó, señalando un punto del fregadero "¡Y aquí! Y aquí, y aquí ¡y aquí¿No lo ves?" preguntó con un deje de exasperación.

"¿El qué?" preguntó él de vuelta, sintiendo venir lo peor. _Por favor, que no me acuse de ensuciar la casa..._

"¡CAL!" gritó ella finalmente, y, recuperando el hilo de su pensamiento, añadió: "¡DUDLEY!"

Antes de que pudiera irse a aporrear la puerta, sin embargo, Harry la agarró por el brazo. Normalmente las acusaciones de 'cal' iban contra él, así que la urgencia por hablar con Dudley no podía significar nada bueno.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'cal'?" preguntó.

"Quiero decir" contestó ella con los ojos desorbitados, como si el simple hecho de mencionarlo le diera miedo "¡Que en estos momentos hay entre siete y diez magos muy cerca de aquí¡DUDLEY!" Añadió, saliendo corriendo a llamar a la puerta de su hijo.

Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione, confuso. Le había explicado en alguna ocasión la obsesión de su tía con la cal y la magia, así que supuso que había entendido lo mismo (o más) que él.

Su amiga se acercó al fregadero, pasó la mano por él y sentenció: "Yo no veo nada"

Así que todo se resumía en si decidían confiar en la vista aguda de Tía Petunia y sus locas teorías, o si la dejaban por eso, por una loca, y volvían tranquilamente a su conversación. La parte paranoica de su mente lo tenía muy claro.

"Voy a comprobar" le dijo a su amiga, sacando la varita.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, poniendo los ojos al cielo, y le siguió hasta la habitación de Tía Petunia, en la que tronaba una enorme cama de baldaquines. Espiaron un momento la calle, pero no parecía que nada se estuviera moviendo por ahí. Al cabo de dos minutos de observación, amenizados por los gritos de Tía Petunia, Hermione chascó la lengua.

"Harry, déjalo." Dijo "Aquí no hay nada"

"Voy a ver el jardín trasero" insistió él. Hermione lanzó un suspiro de desesperación, pero le siguió de todas formas.

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y, a medio camino, saltó ágilmente por encima de la frágil barandilla que se rompió bajo su peso, haciéndole caer de culo al suelo. Se oyó un grito alarmado desde arriba, seguido de un aporreamiento más rápido aún si cabe de la puerta de Dudley. Hermione acabó de bajar las escaleras y le ayudó a levantarse con una sonrisa burlona.

"Le puede pasar a cualquiera..." refunfuñó él.

Apenas habían entrado en la cocina cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido procedente de la entrada y Harry cerró los ojos en una mueca. El resto de la barandilla se acababa de derrumbar. Se giró hacia Hermione, esperando su mirada reprobadora, pero ella estaba mirando hacia otra parte. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Tía Petunia había dejado de gritar.

La casa estaba en completo silencio.

Y entonces, como en un sueño, oyó la voz de una anciana llamar: "¡Haaaarryyyyyyyy!"

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse del susto, se oyó un golpe seco y la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe, revelando dos magos y una bruja, los tres vestidos de negro. Harry reconoció a dos de ellos como los hermanos Carrows, que habían formado parte del grupo de Death Eaters que arrinconó a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía y sintió la temperatura de su sangre aumentar hasta un punto cercano a la ebullición. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apuntó al corazón de Amycus, gritó: "_¡Stupefy!_"

Fue como la señal que estaban esperando. Amycus esquivó el hechizo al tiempo que le lanzaba la maldición cruciatus. Alecto, más decidida que su hermano, le atacó directamente con un _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry esquivó ambos hechizos saltando detrás del sofá, y aprovechó para ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo los demás. Hermione estaba disparando a granel desde detrás de un mueble de utilidad dudosa pero lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla, aunque no parecía saber hacia donde disparaba y los Death Eaters no estaban teniendo ningún problema con ella.

En cuanto a su tía y primo, por las voces que le llegaban desde la entrada, parecía que estuvieran enfrascados en una conversación con sus atacantes. Esto le daba un poco de tiempo. Lo primero, era ayudar a Hermione.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna idea para quitarse a los tres Death Eaters de encima. Tal y como estaba Hermione, el duelo sería a tres contra uno. Si hubiera sido Dumbledore, podría haberlos inmovilizado a todos dentro de una cuerda, pero como no era el caso, la mejor opción sería renunciar a los hechizos de Defensa. Antes de que pudiera aturdir a uno de ellos le habrían matado tres veces.

Así que había que pensar en otra cosa. Lanzó un par de maldiciones por encima del hombro para distraer la atención de Hermione, que parecía haber perdido completamente el control y acababa de cambiar el agua de las flores en vino, e intentó pensar en algo, aunque lo único que le venía a la mente era '¡piensa, Harry, piensa!'.

De pronto, Hermione gritó "_¡Alohomora!_" a nada en concreto, y todas las puertas de los muebles del salón se abrieron de golpe, revelando platos, copas, cubiertos, figuras decorativas, la colección de DVDs de Dudley...

Harry tuvo una idea. Utilizando alternativamente los encantamientos levitador y repulsor, empezó a lanzar todos estos pequeños objetos hacia los Death Eaters, de manera que les obligó a retirarse a la cocina, donde les siguió.

De pronto, un grito gutural sacudió la casa hasta los cimientos, inmediatamente seguido por unos gemidos lastimeros. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, Harry aturdió al Death Eater desconocido, que estaba cerca de la puerta y cayó al jardín.

"¡Voy a ver!" gritó Alecto a su hermano, y desapareció de la vista, saltando por encima del cuerpo de su compañero.

"Bien, Potter..." oyó decirle a Amycus desde detrás de la nevera "Por fin solos..."

"No sé a que se refiere" contestó Harry, aprovechando la pausa para mirar hacia atrás. Una bruja anciana había entrado al salón y estaba atacando a Hermione. "Usted no es nadie, no representa ningún desafío para mí"

"_¡Crucio!_"

Al mismo tiempo que Amycus lanzaba la maldición, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione caía al suelo, aturdida. Por culpa de esta distracción, el cruciatus le dio de pleno, y cayó al suelo el también, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras el Death Eater se empeñaba en hablar, intentando infundirle respeto por su nombre a base de tortura, Harry volvió la vista hacia el salón. Con la mirada borrosa, vio a Tía Petunia salir de la nada y darle una patada a la vieja, que ya estaba levantando otra vez la varita hacia Hermione, pero Alecto apareció de la nada y la empujó contra la pared. Sus gritos no tardaron a unirse a los de Harry.

"¿Quién soy, Potter?" preguntó arrogantemente Amycus, levantando finalmente la varita.

Harry ignoró la pregunta, y sin perder más tiempo, apuntó con la mano temblorosa a Hermione y dijo "_¡Enervate!_"

Aunque esto le valió otra ración de tortura, tuvo al menos la satisfacción de oír como su amiga se levantaba y desarmaba a una de las dos brujas que la habían tomado con su tía.

El dolor seguía creciendo, y Amycus hablaba, y hablaba... En el salón, Hermione había pasado a batirse en duelo con la bruja vieja, mientras Tía Petunia se pegaba guantazos con la hermana de su torturador. En una mano llevaba una botella rota, y en la otra, su amado Viakal.

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo Amycus al levantar la varita.

Harry decidió molestarle un poco más. Aunque estaba hecho polvo después de las largas sesiones de tortura, contestó, resoplando "La verdad, no muy potente..."

"¡Será...!"

"_¡Rictusempra!_" gritó Harry, lanzando el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza. Amycus se echó a reír, y Harry aprovechó para levantarse con dificultad e intentar recuperar el aliento. Tenía todas las partes del cuerpo habidas y por haber doloridas, aunque sabía por experiencia que, llegado el momento, eso no le impediría correr.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, salió del campo de tiro del risueño Death Eater y se apoyó contra la pared del salón. Hermione había decidido aprovechar que la vieja estaba momentáneamente en el suelo para partir en dos una varita que había caído en la mesita de café.

Alecto, visiblemente propietaria de dicha varita, se apartó de Tía Petunia para intentar impedírselo, lo que resultó ser un gran error. Aprovechando que su enemiga le daba la espalda, Tía Petunia le partió un jarrón en la cabeza, gritando: "¡Fuera de mi CASA!"

Los tres se quedaron quietos un momento. Seguían oyéndose gritos y gemidos desde la entrada, y Amycus estaba muerto de risa en la cocina, pero aparte de eso, reinaba el silencio. Había algo que no estaba bien.

Y entonces, Tía Petunia exhaló, en voz muy aguda "¡Dudley!"

Como en respuesta a la llamada de su madre, se oyó un grito desde la entrada. Dudley había decidido salir por fin de su habitación, y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta llegar a media escalera. Una vez procesada la información, pero, se puso a gritar como un cerdo en el matadero.

Tía Petunia salió disparada hacia su hijo, aunque no se atrevió a cruzar la puerta que daba a la entrada, y se quedó ahí abajo, gritando '¡Dudley!', mientras el otro chillaba y lloraba histéricamente.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto, y pronto sintió la mano reconfortante de Hermione posarse sobre su hombro. Como si no se lo acabara de creer, su amiga le preguntó "¿Hemos ganado?"

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Detrás suyo, la vieja se había despertado, y riendo a la pregunta de Hermione, gritó: "_¡Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry vio a cámara lenta como un rayo de luz verde salía de su varita en dirección a su primo. Lo vio acercarse más y más, paralizado, incapaz de pensar en nada, incapaz siquiera de gritar "¡NO!". Tía Petunia gritó, horrorizada, al tiempo que Dudley callaba finalmente en la última expresión del miedo. Pero antes de que la muerte pudiera llevárselo, una mano invisible le agarró por el tobillo y lo dejó colgando en el aire.

Detrás suyo, Hermione tenía la varita levantada.

Fue como si el tiempo volviera a correr. Harry se levantó de golpe para enfrentarse a la vieja, mientras que Amycus volvía a entrar en escena, por fin sobrio y dispuesto a vengarse. Tía Petunia le gritaba a Hermione "¡Bájalo, bájalo!", al tiempo que esta gritaba "¡No se bajarlo, no se bajarlo!".

Con un enemigo en el salón y otro en la cocina, Harry estaba acorralado. Necesitaba tiempo, una distracción... Y entonces se le ocurrió. Aún podía utilizar el punto débil de sus rivales. Mirando a Amycus, preguntó: "¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar en mi casa?"

El otro cayó inmediatamente. "Bien, es interesante que lo preguntes, Potter..." dijo "Verás, mi maestro..."

"¡Eso ya se lo hemos contado a la _muggle_!" le reprendió la vieja.

En ese momento se oyó un '¡CRASH!' muy violento, y los tres se volvieron a tiempo de ver a Alecto caer de nuevo al suelo bajo un jarronzazo de Tía Petunia. Ésta se giró hacia Harry y gritó "¡Dale al fregadero, pequeño estúpido!", lo que, evidentemente, le dejó perplejo. ¿Qué le diera al fregadero¿Con qué¿Para qué?

Por suerte, Amycus había entendido perfectamente lo que pretendía su tía, y le dijo con sorna "Vamos, _muggle_... ¡No creerás que podéis derrotarme con una simple explosión!"

Harry se volvió hacia él, consciente de que una sonrisa diabólica le iluminaba la cara. Amycus se echó unos pasos para atrás, acobardado, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando cada vez más al fregadero. Harry apuntó a las puertas del armario de debajo y las abrió, dando un golpecito en las piernas de Amycus. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, gritó "_¡Incendio!_"

Una gran explosión sacudió la casa al tiempo que todos los productos de limpieza de Tía Petunia prendían fuego y Amycus era derribado, pero la alegría le duró bien poco. Una nube verde estaba empezando a formarse en la cocina.

"¡Tenemos que salir!" gritó, alarmado.

"¡Y que te parece que estamos intentando?" gritó Tía Petunia al tiempo que golpeaba a Alecto con la pata de una mesilla rota.

"¡No!" intentó explicarse "¡Son los vapores, tía¡Vapores tóxicos!"

Su tía se quedó quieta un momento, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir, y de pronto, golpeando otra vez a Alecto por el camino, tendió la pata de la mesilla a Dudley. En una demostración de sangre fría que Harry nunca la había creído capaz de tener, empezó a decir con voz tranquilizadora "Vamos, Dudley. Coge el palo... Un poquito más... Lo estás haciendo muy bien..."

Hermione, por su parte, le gritó: "¡Encárgate tú de ella, que yo pensaré algo!"

La vieja paró en seco, esperando a que Harry remplazara a Hermione en el duelo, mientras su amiga se sentaba en un sofá y empezaba a murmurar todos los hechizos que conocía. Podían esperarse sentados, vamos.

"Harry Potter" dijo la vieja, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Soy yo." Respondió el sencillamente, lanzándole una mirada evaluadora a la vieja. Pensó, y la idea le hubiera parecido divertida si no estuviera a punto de batirse en duelo con ella, que se parecía sorprendentemente al estereotipo clásico de los _muggles_. Una bruja vieja, muy arrugada, menuda, de cejas pobladas y nariz prominente en la que sobresalía una enorme verruga. "¿A quien debo el honor?"

La vieja sonrió, mostrando unos dientes escasos y amarillentos. "Scylla Yaxley"

Harry asintió gravemente y levantó la varita hasta la altura de su cara, tal y como había visto hacer a su profesor más odiado en el club de duelo hace muchos años. La vieja le dedicó una mirada malévola al hacer lo mismo.

Y entonces atacó. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse al suelo para evitar un rayo de luz violeta antes de rodar sobre si mismo para esquivar otro de luz roja. Yaxley disparaba un hechizo tras otro, sin esperar a ver si había golpeado a su enemigo. Disparaba sin decir una palabra, una y otra vez, obligando a Harry a esquivarla como podía, ya fuera rodando por el suelo o haciendo el pino. Al cabo de cinco minutos se dio cuenta, desesperado, de que aún no había tenido tiempo de lanzarle ni un solo hechizo.

Y mientras tanto, los vapores que salían de la cocina se hacían cada vez más densos. Le lloraban los ojos, le picaba la garganta, le ardía la piel, y sobre todo, cada vez le era más difícil respirar.

Yaxley lo sabía y contaba con ello. Tan solo le estaba cansando, sin intentar dañarlo en realidad, esperando a tenerlo agotado a sus pies antes de darle la estocada final. Dio una voltereta más, rodó sobre su costado otra vez, se alzó sobre sus cuatro extremidades de manera que el rayo cayera debajo suyo, se tiró plano al suelo con las piernas muy abiertas para que el siguiente cayera entre ellas, y rueda otra vez...

Empezaba a estar muy mareado. Todo le picaba, todo le dolía, tanto, que ni siquiera tenía conciencia suficiente para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de morir. Y entonces, una bocanada de aire fresco llegó a sus pulmones.

No se hizo preguntas, tan solo continuó esquivando una y otra vez las maldiciones que le lanzaba su rival. Y de pronto, Hermione estaba a su lado, luchando junto a él, y Tía Petunia gritaba algo, y Hermione repetía: "¡Hay que sacar a Dudley¡Por detrás!", y Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, obedeciendo inmediatamente a las ordenes de Hermione. Apuntando a su primo, gritó _¡MobiliDudley!._

Dudley pasó volando por encima suyo, colgado de una pierna y chillando, y a través de la cocina hasta el jardín. Tía Petunia fue corriendo detrás suyo, gritando ella también, y en cuanto hubo pasado, Hermione le agarró de un brazo y le obligó a meterse dentro de la humareda que era la cocina.

Mientras corrían en dirección al jardín, Harry pisó algo blando. Amycus.

Había matado por primera vez.

"¡HARRY!"

Harry se sacudió estos pensamientos al oír la voz impaciente de Hermione.

"¿Harry, estás con nosotros?"

"¿Uh?"

"La valla"

"¿Uh?"

Hermione le puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza y le obligó a girar la cara.

Estaban en el jardín.

"Harry. Valla."

Vale. Valla. Dirigió la mirada hacia la valla, y vio a su tía intentando saltar hacia el jardín de los vecinos, con poco éxito. De un golpe de varita, la empujó del otro lado.

"Ahora nosotros." Le comunicó Hermione.

Vale. Nosotros. Otro movimiento de varita y Hermione pasó volando (y chillando) al otro lado. Al cabo de un momento, volvió a aparecer.

"¡Ahora tú, Harry!"

Vale. Yo. Salta la valla.

"Potter."

Yaxley. _¡Oh, mierda!_

Al oír la voz de Yaxley, su instinto de supervivencia despertó, sacudiéndole de encima el aturdimiento. Se giró hacia Hermione, y gritó. "¡Hermione¡Ahora yo!"

"¡Y que te estoy diciendo!" gritó ella mientras Harry esquivaba el primer rayo "¡Salta la valla!"

"¡Hermione!" repitió él escupiendo un poco de arena "¡Mobiliyo!"

"¿Mobilitú?"

"¡MobiliHarry!"

"_¡MobiliHarry!_"

Harry se fue volando por los aires justo a tiempo de esquivar un rayo de luz rosa que tenía muy mala pinta. Nada más aterrizar del otro lado gritó "¡Vamos!"

Su tía, que estaba discutiendo con la señora número 2, se volvió hacia él y dijo con una mueca de asco "Ah, Harry. Has decidido unirte a nosotros. La señora Potter se estaba poniendo histérica."

Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a quien se refería, pero finalmente farfulló, enrojeciendo "No es mi novia..."

Un _Avada Kedavra _le pasó muy cerca, lo que acabó con la discusión. Lanzando a su primo hacia delante con el encantamiento repulsor, echó a correr, seguido de cerca por su tía y Hermione, y por la vecina, que gritaba "¡Esperen¿Y mis flores?"

"_¡Avada Kedavra!_"

La vecina dejó de gritar.

"¿Adonde vamos?" oyó preguntar a Hermione.

"¡A casa de la señora Figg¡Podemos utilizar su chimenea!"

"¡DUDLEY!" tronó de repente Tía Petunia "¡Dame fuego!"

Dudley dejó de chillar un momento para contestar en tono indignado "¿Fuego¡Mamá, yo no fumo!"

"Duddy, no le mientas a tu madre que está muy mal" contestó ella en tono reprobatorio.

Harry se giró hacia atrás. Yaxley había sacado de la casa y despertado a Alecto y el mortífago sin nombre, y estaban recuperando terreno sobre ellos. "¡Tía, no hay tiempo!" intentó hacerle entender.

Ella miró también y repitió con más fuerza "Dudley¡MECHERO!"

"Pero..."

"¡_Accio_ mechero!" gritó Harry, desesperado. Un pequeño mechero de los colores del arco iris salió disparado del bolsillo derecho de su primo.

Tía Petunia, que por suerte no entendió el mensaje (sinceramente, no era el momento) se apoderó de él al vuelo. Diez segundos después, una botella salía despedida hacia el coche del vecino número 12 de la Calle Magnolia. Yaxley, que iba en cabeza, fue despedida hacia atrás al explotar el coche.

"¡Por eso no me gusta la magia!" declaró Tía Petunia echando otra vez a correr. "¡Con Lily también acabábamos siempre así siempre así!"

En ese momento, un alarido bestial se oyó detrás suyo. Fenrir Greyback, licántropo y psicópata, acababa de aparecer en la esquina de Privet Drive. Su enorme silueta musculosa se recortaba contra las llamas provenientes del lugar en que Harry había pasado su infancia, como un símbolo de la victoria de Lord Voldemort. El hombre-lobo levantó la cabeza, y por un momento pareció que olisqueara.

De pronto se colocó sobre sus cuatro extremidades y echó a correr a una velocidad increíble, directamente hacia Tía Petunia. Yaxley, Alecto y el otro se apartaron de su camino, y Alecto empezó a animarle "¡Mátalos¡Mátalos!"

Hermione, siguiendo el ejemplo de Tía Petunia lanzó un "_¡Klovia Bombarda!_", pero apenas si lo frenó un poco.

"¡Hemos llegado!" gritó de pronto Dudley, dejando de chillar por segunda vez en la noche. "¡Tú¡Chica Potter¡Méteme por esa puerta abierta!"

Mientras los demás se metían en casa de la señora Figg, Harry dio media vuelta y empezó a hacer explotar todo lo que tenía al alcance de su varita. Greyback, parecía, tenía dificultades para trepar, y Harry le puso tantos obstáculos como pudo en su camino. Finalmente la señora Figg sacó un brazo fuera para obligarlo a entrar en la casa.

Entró al salón justo a tiempo para ver como su tía, con Dudley colgando del revés agarrado a ella, desaparecía por la chimenea gritando: "¡GODRIC'S HOLLOW!"

* * *

**¿Te gustó el capítulo¡Me hará feliz saberlo¿Crees que fue horroroso y debería dejar de escribir¡Pues avísame, que yo sola no me doy cuenta! Sea cual sea tú opinión, dímela, querido lector¡Acaba con mi sufrimiento! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

(ver mi LJ – 'homepage' en la página de autor – para los comentarios sobre el cap. 1)


	3. En el Valle del Mago

**DISCLAIMER: **Van pasando los capitulos y Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme (que desgracia la mia). Y ya esta, para que luego no me digan que no pongo disclaimer! Tooodo pertenece a la señora Rowling :P

**Para leer las Respuestas a las Reviews (me gusta contestar a todo el mundo), comentarios sobre el fic y estar al corriente sobre como lo llevo y cuanto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, vean mi LJ (link 'homepage' en mi página de autor). Esta es la última aparición de Petunia en el fic, así que cualquier duda que quede sobre ella (y se que me han quedado cosas sin poner, pero es que ya era muy largo!), preguntadla, y ahí contestaré. Pero, repito, donde hay que dejarme reviews es aqui! ;)**

**AVISO: la última vez cambié el rating, esta vez,cambio el genero ¬¬ (por última vez, espero). No es que haya decidido cambiar la historia (ni incluir más chistes, Merlín nos ampare!), sino que creo que 'humor' se adapta más a mi estilo de escribir.**

**Anyway, ahí va el capítulo... que lo disfruteis!**

**

* * *

**

A mi Cookie, porque a ella también se le empañan las gafas ;)

* * *

**Réquiem**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

o

**EN EL VALLE DEL MAGO**

o

"Mmmrrrmph..." gruñó Harry. Algo le estaba tirando del pantalón del pijama. Sacudió una pierna, para apartarlo, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron. Realmente, Wood se pasaba con los entrenamientos...

Le dio un golpe a su almohada, que estaba demasiado alta, y esta le respondió: "Gñeeee...". Vaya. Una almohada parlante. _Si es que Hogwarts tiene unas cosas..._

Aunque, era la primera vez que su almohada le contestaba. Y, realmente estaba demasiado alta como para ser una almohada. Así que probablemente no fuera una almohada. Tanteó un poco para ver que forma tenía, y una sonrisa vino a iluminar su cara.

_Ginny, _pensó, ronroneando de bienestar. Se había dormido en las piernas de Ginny. Ignorando el entumecimiento que sentía, se acurrucó un poco más en las piernas de su novia y la acarició.

"Ahh..." suspiró ella felizmente "Wronawrr"

¿Wronawrr¿Qué era eso?... ¿Volar?... ¿Roncar? ... Ronar, ronar, ronar... _¡Ronald!_

Satisfecho con sus dotes deductivas, hundió un poco más la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo. Pero sucede a veces que aún estando uno profundamente dormido, una neurona rebelde decide llamar su atención, ya sea brincando, bailando, o, en este caso enviando señales de humo, creando una sensación de incomodidad en el posesor de dicha neurona que le hace darse cuenta de que está olvidando algo. Así pues, no es de extrañar que cuando el Pensamiento Errante 'Curioso que Ginny llame a su hermano cuando le acarician las piernas' chocó con la mencionada neurona, comprendiera inmediatamente donde estaba el fallo, haciéndole sobresaltarse en su vigilia.

"Tienes que decir: 'Oh, Merlín'." Le informó amablemente su neurona. _Hermione_, pensó él. Las piernas en las que había estado durmiendo tan confortablemente eran las de Hermione. Las piernas que seguía acariciando, pensó parando en seco, eran las de Hermione. _Como se entere Ron me mata._

Se quedó paralizado de terror un momento, como esperando a que la furia vengativa de su mejor amigo se abatiera sobre él, y finalmente una pregunta logró abrirse camino en su mente adormecida¿Por qué se había dormido en las piernas de Hermione?

Flashes de imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron enseguida a responderle. Tía Petunia gritando en la puerta de Dudley. Los Death Eaters entrando en su casa. Hermione disparando sin sentido. Crucio. Tía Petunia salvando a Hermione. El fregadero explotando. Amycus Carrows muerto. Yaxley. La huida hacia casa de la señora Figg. Greyback corriendo hacia Tía Petunia. La señora Figg metiéndole dentro de la casa, y después... Nada. No podía recordar nada de lo que siguió.

Intentó razonar. Habían sido victimas de una ataque de los Death Eaters¡en Privet Drive, nada más y nada menos¿No se suponía que la casa de su tía era una fortaleza inexpugnable? Mejor dejar esta línea de pensamiento para más tarde. El caso es que les habían atacado, y habían acabado en casa de la señora Figg.

Pero si se hubieran quedado en su casa, tarde o temprano los Aurores hubieran llegado... O los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Por qué no había acudido nadie de la Orden en su ayuda¿Habían dejado de vigilarle¿Había ido su guardaespaldas a comprar calderos robados o había un traidor entre sus rangos? Viendo que solo podía especular, optó por dejar este tema de momento, también, y ya iban dos...

La lógica le decía que no habían recibido ningún tipo de ayuda. Si fuera el caso, no estaría tumbado en el suelo, sino en una confortable cama de hospital. Así que solo le quedaban dos opciones. O habían huido, solo Merlín sabe donde, o les habían capturado los Death Eaters. Con un nudo en la garganta, abrió los ojos, preparado para enfrentarse a lo peor.

Estaba en una sala grande, de piedra clara y techo alto. Al menos, no parecía que estuvieran en una mazmorra... El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo, lo que sin duda explicaba por qué Tía Petunia había decidido dormir de pie. Dudley seguía colgando por el tobillo, y, ahora que lo pensaba, él seguía tumbado en las piernas de Hermione. Sonrojándose bastante sulfurado, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Observó a su amiga. Se veía pálida, pero no parecía que estuviera en peligro inmediato. Lo mismo podía decirse de sus familiares. No parecía que nadie les hubiera estado maltratando, y esto era alentador. La opción de la huída empezaba a ser la más plausible.

En la habitación solo había tres puertas, grandes, robustas y de doble batiente. Demasiadas puertas como para ser una celda. Había un rastro de hollín saliendo de la chimenea de mármol, observó con satisfacción, lo que daba a entender que habían llegado por ahí.

Colgado encima de la chimenea había un gran escudo rojo de bordes dorados, pero sin ningún emblema, que relucía como si lo acabaran de limpiar. Dos tapices, ambos en rojo y oro también, un perchero muy ornamentado y un paragüero en el que sobresalía un paraguas de Mickey Mouse eran todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Le dio la sensación de que de algún modo habían acabado en un castillo pequeño (o mansión grande) abandonado, propiedad de una familia asociada a Gryffindor y con afición a los _muggles_. Pensando en los Weasley, se permitió un suspiro de alivio: al menos, no parecía que estuvieran en territorio hostil.

Echó una mirada a los otros tres. Seguían durmiendo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su Tía, durmiendo de pie, y haciendo una mueca decidió que lo mejor sería no despertarles. Al menos, mientras no tuviera idea de donde estaba. Un hilo de luz que pasaba por debajo de una de las puertas llamó su atención, y decidió empezar a explorar el castillo por ahí.. Anduvo hasta la puerta, caminando como si hubiera pasado demasiadas horas al sol y no le quedara ni un centímetro de piel libre de quemaduras, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la señora Pomfrey estuviera ahí con una de sus pociones calmantes para los efectos secundarios del _cruciatus_, y la abrió.

La razón por la que la mansión había sido abandonada fue evidente de inmediato. Un gran agujero recorría el techo, como si una explosión muy violenta hubiera sacudido el piso superior. Los trozos de piedra que se habían desprendido cubrían lo que en otros tiempos había sido el salón, a juzgar por los sofás, estanterías, mesitas, vitrinas y muebles varios cuyos pedazos decoraban el lugar. Dio unos pasos hacia adentro, inseguro. Por algún motivo, su pequeña neurona se había puesto en estado de máxima alerta, pero Harry no alcanzaba a entender lo que le decía, y eso le ponía nervioso.

¡CRACK!

El ruido de un cristal roto resonó en la habitación, y Harry empuñó su varita a la velocidad del rayo. Se quedó en tensión por un momento, escuchando, temeroso de que el ruido atrajera a sus enemigos, pero la casa estaba en silencio. Finalmente, bajó la vista para saber que era lo que había pisado, y el corazón le dejó de latir.

Era la foto ampliada de un bebé de apenas un año, que ahora intentaba salir de su marco para jugar con su pie. Un bebé rollizo, alegre, de pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes. Un bebé sin cicatriz en la frente. Él.

Él, pequeño y feliz, libre de preocupaciones. Él, cuando su padre y su madre aún vivían, y la sombra de Voldemort no se había abatido sobre ellos. Él, cuando tenía una casa propia, un hogar donde le querían, unos padres que le amaban y tenían una foto suya en el salón. Estaba en Godric's Hollow.

Empezaron a picarle los ojos, su respiración se aceleró, su corazón decidió ir a dar una vuelta e instalarse un su garganta... Una taza de café quebrada en el suelo le miraba tristemente. Ahí había estado su padre. Había estado ahí, tomando un café tranquilamente, cuando Voldemort apareció aquella noche de octubre. Había estado _tomando un café._ Era una cosa tan normal, tan, tan... ¡Normal! Tan doméstico, tan _real..._

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que huir, tenía que correr, lejos, tan lejos como pudieran sus piernas, lejos del lugar en que sus padres habían vivido, habían sido gente normal, lejos del fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, y su madre le sonrió dulcemente desde la pared. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia entre él y aquella amarga imagen, sintiendo las primeras lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, y se dio contra un mueble. El mueble se tambaleó, y Harry instintivamente puso la mano para evitar que cayera nada al suelo. Era una foto. Otra foto. Sirius le daba un abrazo de oso a Lupin, riendo, mientras este le daba codazos intentando liberarse.

Mirara donde mirara, solo había fotos. Lily y sus amigas, James jugando al quidditch, un marco lleno de fotos de los Merodeadores, entre los que Wormtail brillaba por su ausencia, la boda de sus padres, en la que Lily saludaba a la cámara y James la miraba con sonrisa de tonto enamorado. James bañándole, Lily leyéndole un cuento, James, Lily y él en el parque, Sirius y él en moto, él montado en Prongs, él mirando un calamar de peluche con cara de susto, él durmiendo en su cuna, él vestido con la ropa de su padre, él, él, él... Siempre él.

Cada rincón de la sala era testimonio de la vida que había tenido. Sus padres habían llenado el salón con sus fotos, sus juguetes, sus cositas de bebé. Un parque, biberones, y una pequeña escoba. Los cantos de los muebles tenían protectores, justo entonces debía haber empezado a andar...

Cruzó la habitación casi sin darse cuenta, cruzó el comedor, imaginando a su madre dándole de comer en la silla alta y casi le pareció oír a su padre diciendo "Abre el túnel para el Hogwarts Express... ¡Aaam!". Abrió una puerta lateral y se encontró en una escalinata. "Lily¡Coge a Harry y vete!" Subió corriendo detrás de su madre, pasó de largo puertas y pasillos, adentrándose cada vez más en las ruinas, bajó por una rampa de piedras caídas, saltó por encima de una pared derrumbada, y llegó a lo que quedaba de su habitación.

El recuerdo de una luz verde cegadora iluminaba para siempre aquel lugar. La cuna, milagrosamente intacta, parecía haber levitado hasta el piso inferior, ajena a la explosión, el derrumbe y la caída de Voldemort, pero no fue eso los que llamó su atención, porque ahí, justo al lado de la cuna, yacía abandonado un peluche de trapo azul.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazó con fuerza el calamar, consciente de que estaba llorando y gritaba palabras sin sentido, pero incapaz de controlarse. Se lo habían quitado todo. Le habían robado el amor de sus padres y la promesa de una vida feliz. Le habían arrancado de sus brazos protectores, de sus sonrisas abiertas y sus palabras dulces. Los había arrojado allí donde él no los podía alcanzar, y estaba tan solo...

Unos brazos le rodearon, y Harry se dejó caer en el abrazo con el alma por delante, y lloró. Lloró ríos de amargura y mares de '¿por qué yo?', lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, y aún así siguió sollozando un rato más, hasta que se dio cuenta de la mano amiga que le acariciaba la espalda, del calor y el cariño que despedía la persona enfrente suyo, y la abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas en un ruego silencioso, 'no te vayas nunca', y su voz susurró en su corazón 'estoy aquí', cómo un bálsamo que lo cura todo.

Finalmente, Harry se apartó, murmurando, "Lo siento.", pero Hermione solo le sonrió dulcemente y con voz suave dijo "Se te han empañado las gafas."

Harry no pudo evitar reírle el comentario, y se quitó las lentes para limpiarlas. La mano de su amiga se posó entonces en su mejilla, borrándole las lágrimas con una suave caricia, mientras preguntaba "¿Mejor?".

Por desgracia, este tierno momento fue cortado por un chillido estridente proveniente de la garganta de Tía Petunia. Temiendo lo peor, Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y volvieron corriendo a la entrada de la casa. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, el grito se hizo más claro, y finalmente pudieron captar sus palabras:

"DUDLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

"Oh, si." Dijo Hermione parando en seco. Harry paró a su lado, viendo sorprendido como esta se sonrojaba. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y ella explicó, trabándose en las palabras, lo que aún era menos característico de Hermione "Verás... Es que... "¡Nosecualeselcontrahechizodelevicorpus!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que no se cual es el contrahechizo de _Levicorpus_!" repitió ella enojada.

La carcajada de Harry debió oírse desde la entrada, porque tres segundos más tarde, Tía Petunia le estaba llamando a grito pelado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡Mamááááá!" llamó Dudley indignado. Desde que lo habían bajado del techo estaba aún más insoportable que de costumbre "¡No tienen fotos mías!"

"Lo sé." Contestó ella lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Harry, para luego añadir tranquilizadoramente "Pero yo le di muchas. Si luego ella no las quiso poner... Bueno, era anómala. No puedes esperar que pusiera una foto de un bebé tan hermoso como tú en su salón."

Harry respondió con una risa despreciativa. Dudley había sido una criatura monstruosa de pequeño, y apoyaba al cien por cien la decisión de su madre de no estropear el salón con su imagen. Ignorando la mirada furiosa de su tía, procedió a sacar otra foto de sus padres de su marco.

Llevaban horas así. Después de descolgar a Dudley, Harry había decidido tomar su valor con las dos manos y explorar la casa. Motivos personales aparte, Voldemort había querido hacer un Horcrux en Godric's Hollow, y era su deber investigar el lugar.

Así que, tras una breve conversación con Hermione, se habían puesto manos a la obra. Empezaron por el lugar más obvio, su propia habitación, pero ahí no quedaba nada, excepto su cuna y su calamar de peluche. Mientras su amiga analizaba las piedras caídas como si esperara descubrir algo por la distribución de las motas de polvo (cosa que, por otro lado, tratándose de Hermione era posible que lograra), Harry había recogido el calamar y lo había guardado en su baúl como un tesoro.

Y así habían continuado con el resto de la casa, Hermione analizando, Harry recogiendo. En algún punto de su búsqueda, Tía Petunia y Dudley se habían cansado de estar en la entrada y se habían unido a ellos (para gran desgracia de Harry).

Le sorprendió saber que no era la primera vez que Tía Petunia estaba en la casa de su difunta madre, aunque, pensándolo bien era lógico. Las fiestas familiares son para pasarlas en familia, y mientras sus abuelos vivieron, su madre y su tía habían tenido que apechugar con ello.

Al final, esto había resultado tener sus beneficios, al menos para Hermione, a la que en un momento dado le había entrado una urgencia desesperada por ir al baño y no hubiera llegado a tiempo de no ser por las indicaciones de su tía. Al menos eso dijo ella, Harry estaba seguro de que su amiga hubiera podido aguantar un poquito más si hubiera hecho falta.

Volviendo al tema, Harry estaba sorprendido con la casa de sus padres¡era enorme!. Cuando su tía se había referido a ella como 'Palacio de los Potter', se lo había tomado como una burla, pero la verdad es que tenía razón. Llevaban toda la mañana explorando y, por lo que había entendido por los discursos interminables de su tía (que tenía mucho que decir y nada bueno), aún les quedaba lo que ella llamaba 'Ala Norte', a la que por lo visto se accedía por la tercera puerta de la entrada, y había sido donde vivían sus abuelos.

"¡Mamáááá!" llamó otra vez Dudley, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "¡Tengo hambre!"

El estómago de Hermione corroboró con un rugido, y Tía Petunia se volvió hacia ella, diciendo con desprecio "¡Que maleducada!" mientras sacaba el móvil. "¿Cuál es el número, chico?" añadió, volviéndose hacia Harry.

Este la miró desconcertado. "¿Qué número, tía?"

"¡El del chino!" respondió ella, para luego explicarle a Hermione, indignada (cualquier oportunidad para quejarse de Harry era buena, no importaba el interlocutor) "¡Me mato a cocinar¡Me paso horas en la cocina¿Y él que hace¡Llama al chino!"

"Me gusta el chino..." murmuró Harry, obviando el hecho de que su afición por la comida para llevar (en especial la china, pero es que se descubrió un punto débil por ella) venía del hecho de que Tía Petunia últimamente tendía a cocinar cosas como 'rollitos de salmón rellenos de alubias con salsa de espárrago'.

"¡Pues llámalos!" contestó ella, furiosa.

"Pero tía." Intentó razonar Harry "El chino está en Surrey, y nosotros en... ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde vivían sus padres.

"¡En el Valle del Vago¡Gales! Y en cuanto a la distancia... ¿Crees que no se que puedes esfumarte?"

Su tía gesticulaba mucho al hablar, señal de que estaba cerca de la crisis de histeria, así que, cruzando una mirada con Hermione pidiéndole silenciosamente que fuera a buscar la comida, empezó a recitar el número de teléfono.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡Sabía que acabaría así!" estaba diciendo Tía Petunia. Harry, Hermione y Dudley estaban sentados en el suelo, quien más quien menos disfrutando de su comida, y Tía Petunia, que se negaba a comer y aún más a sentarse en el suelo, les estaba contando a gritos la historia de su vida, descargando todas sus frustraciones sobre ellos.

"¡Sabía que acabaría así!" repitió. "Cuando te vi delante de mi puerta, pensé: 'Petunia, di que no, que estos te destrozan la casa', y aún así te tome bajo mi ala protectora. ¡Te dejé entrar en mi hogar, aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano los hombres de negro vendrían a por ti!"

Harry levantó la vista de su pato de Pekín para mirar a su tía, sorprendido. ¿Había tenido miedo de los Death Eaters? Pero... su tía no sabía nada del mundo mágico¿no? "¿Los conoces?"

"¿Qué si los conozco?" repitió su tía con voz aguda "¿Dónde crees que aprendí a hacer un cóctel molotov, chico¿Tengo cara de miembro de banda callejera?"

Harry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

"¡EN TU BAUTIZO!" gritó ella, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada. "¡En tu maldito bautizo! Y mira que sabía que no tenía que ir, después de lo que pasó en las bodas de plata, y en Navidad, y ¡cada vez que Lily se acercaba a mi¡Siempre igual¡Los hombres de negro aparecen y lo destrozan todo¿Y yo que tengo que hacer¡Defiéndete como puedas o muere¡Y después, busca una chimenea, y a Godric's Hollow¡Siempre igual!" Siguiendo una línea de pensamiento invisible para los demás, añadió, con lágrimas en los ojos "Y tuvo el morro de hacerlos enterrar aquí..."

Dudley, que hasta entonces se había mantenido dentro de su plato, sacó la cabeza para preguntar sensiblemente "¿De qué hablas, mamá?"

Tía Petunia, aparentemente sin notar el desprecio con el que su hijo se dirigía a ella, contestó "De tus abuelos, dulzura" Se agachó para abrazarle, su hijo la apartó, y ella prosiguió como si nada, volviéndose hacia Harry. "Tu madre era una cerda egoísta y egocéntrica. Siempre lo fue. Ella era el centro del mundo, y nada importaba más allá de su persona. Nunca le importó a cuantas personas tuviera que pisotear para lograr su objetivo..."

Tía Petunia seguía hablando, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba. El discurso le era terriblemente familiar, y aunque cerró los ojos y empezó a contar para controlar la furia que le producía escuchar a alguien criticar a su madre, no podía dejar de pensar que esto, ya lo había vivido.

"Ven". Oyó decir a su tía.

Había una solemnidad en su voz que Harry no le había oído nunca, y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ella le miró con cara de dignidad herida y salió de la habitación.

Harry se levantó para seguirla, con Hermione y Dudley a corta distancia. Se sentía fatal. Caminaba con la cabeza alta, intentando convencerse de que nada que pudiera mostrarle o decir su tía le haría pensar mal de su madre, que Lily Potter era una gran persona... ¡Por el amor de Circe, su madre había dado su vida por él¿Cómo podría tener razón su tía? Que Snape (entre todas las personas) hubiera estado en lo cierto no quería decir que tía Petunia...

Habían andado por los jardines durante casi veinte minutos cuando Tía Petunia se paró. Estaban frente a unas ornamentadas puertas de hierro en las que lucía el mismo escudo rojo de la entrada.

"Tienes que entrar solo..." le dijo su tía.

Había un aire herido en ella que iba más allá de lo que generalmente mostraba al hablar de su madre. Una campana de alerta general empezó a sonar en su cabeza, gritándole que le iban a decir algo malo, muy malo, y que se fuera de ahí corriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Tía Petunia acabó su frase.

"... nadie que no sea un Potter puede cruzar estas puertas."

Con un sentimiento de incredulidad flotando sobre él, Harry cruzó la entrada y siguió el camino que salía de ella. Pronto le quedó claro donde estaba. Tumbas. Muchísimas tumbas. Era el cementerio privado de los Potter.

Sus pies le guiaron a través de caminitos rodeados de grandes estatuas y mausoleos, avenidas de flores eternas y árboles milenarios, hasta que finalmente llegó a la estatua de un ciervo a cuyos pies flotaban lirios en un pequeño estanque, y supo que estaba frente a la tumba de sus padres. Como en una broma del destino, una gran lápida se alzaba detrás suyo.

'Maggie y Mark Evans'

La voz de Tía Petunia resonó en su cabeza. ..._Cerda egoísta... a cuantas personas tuviera que pisotear... y tuvo el morro de hacerlos enterrar..._

_Nadie que no sea un Potter puede entrar aquí._

Por segunda vez aquel día, Harry se dejó de caer de rodillas y lloró. Pero esta vez lloró en silencio, porque les quería, porque no les conocía, pero sobre todo, porque tal vez fuera mejor así.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un fuego acogedor crepitaba alegremente en la entrada, obra de la varita mágica de Hermione. Tras decidir que pasarían allí la noche, la chica había tratado de arreglar un poco la sala hasta transformarla en un espacio habitable. La había limpiado y había hecho aparecer cuatro camas, una mesa y sillas bajo la mirada horrorizada de Tía Petunia, para después desaparecer en busca de comida y volver en medio de una acalorada discusión entre tía y sobrino.

Tía Petunia se había negado a comer otra vez, por supuesto, pero al cabo de un rato, magia o no magia, cayó exhausta en la cama. Dudley, que cuando su confort estaba de por medio no tenía ningún tipo de reparos, se fue a dormir poco después, y desde entonces Harry se había quedado mirando el fuego, pensando.

Había aprendido muchas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y le estaba costando trabajo asimilarlo. Por ejemplo, que Tía Petunia había sabido perfectamente de la existencia de su pequeña fortuna en Gringotts, y aún así no se la había reclamado nunca. Aunque Harry no se hacía ilusiones en ese sentido: sencillamente demostraba que la aversión de su tía por la magia si que se extendía a un buen montón de oro (contrariamente a lo que Harry había supuesto toda su vida).

Por otra parte, si había entendido bien a través de los interminables discursos, las quejas y las críticas, parecía que Tía Petunia sabía mucho más sobre el mundo mágico de lo que daba a entender, aunque sus conocimientos tendían a ser confusos, y parecían estar basados más en la propia experiencia que no en la información recibida de otros. Por ejemplo, llamaba a los Death Eaters 'hombres de negro', lo que daba a entender que, aún habiéndose enfrentado a ellos, nunca se había parado a preguntar quienes eran.

Y así sucesivamente. Harry nunca había querido mirar más allá de las criticas y los insultos hacia sus padres y la magia en general, negando que pudiera haber ningún tipo de verdad tras las palabras de su tía, y sin embargo ahora, analizándolas con la cabeza fría, descubría toda una fuente de información en ellas.

Tal vez fuera porque llevaba casi un mes encerrado en su habitación, repasando metódicamente todos los recuerdos de Voldemort y ahora tendía a pensar más de lo normal, buscando respuestas en todo lo que se le pusiera delante, el caso es que ahora no podía evitar repetirse mentalmente todo lo que había dicho Tía Petunia, y se sorprendía al encontrar ahí cosas que en el fondo, eran bastante obvias.

Su tía había conocido a los Merodeadores (y¿cómo no¿Acaso no habían coincidido en la boda de sus padres?), lo que ya de por si bastaba para comprender por qué consideraba a los magos delincuentes. Si su madre y ella se llevaban tan mal como parecía, probablemente su padre y sus amigos la habían sometido a todo tipo de bromas, lo que, teniendo en cuenta el 'incidente' con Snape y la Casa de los Gritos, no presagiaba nada bueno. Para acabar de rematar su opinión, al parecer Tía Petunia había escuchado una discusión entre su madre y Dumbledore, en la que éste había pedido su ayuda para sacar a Lupin de la cárcel. Aunque lo más probable fuera que dicho encarcelamiento estuviera relacionado con su licantropía, su tía no sabía nada de hombres-lobo, y en consecuencia...

"¿Harry?"

Harry retiró la mirada del fuego y se volvió hacia su amiga. Se la veía preocupada, pero no muy segura de cómo actuar. Harry le sonrió y le hizo un hueco en la cama, indicándole en silencio que se sentara a su lado. Ella aceptó la oferta de buen grado, y Harry decidió evitarle los problemas de cómo formular su pregunta respondiendo directamente.

"Solo estaba pensando"

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio, y Harry se dio cuenta, divertido, de que aunque había pasado más de un año desde su última crisis de gritos, sus amigos todavía sentían la necesidad de andar con pies de plomo al hablar con él. Hermione debió darse cuenta también, porque le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo y preguntó, instalándose más cómodamente "¿Y en que piensa usted, señor Potter?"

Harry ponderó la pregunta por un momento antes de responder.

"Un poco en todo" dijo finalmente "Mis padres... Mi madre, mi tía..."

"Pareces tomarlo bastante bien" contestó ella con una mirada evaluadora.

Harry le sonrió de nuevo al darse cuenta, y decidió ser sincero, sabiendo que Hermione no dejaría de preocuparse hasta que supiera toda la verdad. Y además, se dijo con amargura, traicionar a Snape ya no parecía una traición.

"Estoy bien" dijo suspirando. "No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así y... bueno, a partir del momento en que asumí que mi padre no era perfecto una parte de mi estuvo preparada para aceptar lo mismo de mi madre..."

Harry fue bajando la voz mientras hablaba, como si anduviera perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta callar. Hermione esperó un momento, sin resultado, hasta que la curiosidad pudo con ella y preguntó (aún sabiendo que estaba tentando su suerte) "_¿Asumiste?_"

"¿Eh?" Harry parpadeó inteligentemente volviendo al mundo real. "Oh, si. ¿Recuerdas que Snape se negó a darme más clases de Oclumancia?"

Hermione asintió, poniéndole una cara que decía claramente '¡Sabía que había más ahí de lo que nos dijiste! – Hermione 1, Harry 0'.

Harry contuvo la risa (a pesar de lo serio del tema) y prosiguió "Bien, pues fue porque me metí en su pensadero y vi un recuerdo que no quería que viera, descubriendo por el camino que mi padre era un abusón engreído y básicamente imbécil."

Hermione, que había abierto la boca para regañar a Harry por haberse metido donde no le llamaban (aún siendo Snape la víctima), la volvió a cerrar al oír la opinión que este tenía de su padre.

"No pasa nada. En serio" se reiteró al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga. "Solo es que... Bueno, sé que suena ridículo, pero siempre me había imaginado a mi padre y los Merodeadores como los gemelos Weasley y... bueno, supongo que de algún modo lo eran, y que si algún día sus hijos ven el recuerdo de Montague encerrado en el Armario Desvanecedor también se horrorizarán."

"Entiendo..."

"Es todo cuestión de perspectiva." Añadió Harry, pero no contento con su explicación, elaboró "Y de saber aceptar que por muy mal que se llevaran Snape o mi tía con ellos, algo de razón tienen. Mis padres no eran perfectos. De hecho," añadió con una risa "eran unos horteras¡Tendrías que ver su tumba!"

Aquella noche, Harry y Hermione estuvieron charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por primera vez, Harry se permitió hablar de sus padres, de lo que sabía de ellos, de lo que imaginaba y de lo que había descubierto. Cosas buenas, cosas malas y cosas francamente ridículas y¿quién sabe, incluso era posible que su tía tuviera razón y sus padres fueran unas personas horribles, o puede que de haberlos conocido personalmente Harry no los hubiera incluido en su lista de amigos, pero sus padres dieron su vida por él, y al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que prevalecía.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba preocupado. Esto en si no era gran cosa, ya que Harry era una persona con muchos problemas y en consecuencia tendía a estar preocupado, pero esta vez estaba preocupado por su tía, y eso si que era toda una novedad.

Conversando con Hermione durante el desayuno, esta se había puesto a hablar sobre la cal y la magia, el tema favorito de Tía Petunia, y de lo interesante que sería, ahora que estaba medianamente comprobado, estudiar un poco más el asunto.

Harry, lógicamente, quiso saber en que momento se había comprobado la teoría de su tía, lo que dio pie a una larga disertación de Hermione sobre la cal, el número de personas que se acercaban a Privet Drive según su tía (de siete a diez), el número de Death Eaters que había en realidad (cinco), y la posibilidad de que Greyback, al ser una criatura mágica, produjera más cal que los demás, tal y como demostraba su reacción al Viakal de Tía Petunia.

Mientras Hermione se perdía en el erudito mundo de la fascinación por la cal, Harry por su parte intentaba visualizar la imagen surrealista que su amiga había descrito. ¡Tía Petunia le había lanzado un chorro de Viakal en la cara a Greyback! Realmente, estaba empezando a plantearse si reconocer que estaban emparentados...

Una vez digerida la imagen (si, Harry, esto ocurrió), el resto de la información había logrado llegar a su mente. Tía Petunia le había hecho una cara nueva a Greyback, si (tendría que mencionárselo a Bill Weasley...), pero a cambio, Greyback había jurado vengarse. Y Harry conocía personalmente a la prueba viviente de lo que ocurría cuando Greyback se vengaba.

Miró de reojo a su primo. Intentó verlo de licántropo, luchando cada mes contra su maldición, como Lupin, pero no pudo. La única imagen que se le venía en mente era la de un Dudley sediento de sangre, feliz con su nuevo poder, aterrorizando las calles de Surrey... O directamente, en las filas de Voldemort. En cambio, no le costaba nada imaginarse a Tía Petunia llorando desconsolada.

De repente, la habitación se llenó con las voces de unas cien personas hablando a la vez, y Harry dejó cualquier otro pensamiento de lado para blandir su varita.

"¡Cuadros!" murmuró Hermione, impresionada.

Estaban explorando el Ala Norte, que hasta entonces no había parecido tener nada especial. Las posibilidades de que hubiera alguna señal que les guiara respecto a los Horcruxes eran pocas, ya que esta había sido la 'casa' de sus abuelos, pero aún así, habían querido visitarla (Hermione, por no dejar nada sin estudiar, Harry, por motivos personales).

La verdad, pensó entrando en la habitación con Hermione, su amiga tenía razón de estar impresionada. Y también tenía razón en su análisis del cuarto, no había otra palabra para describirlo además de 'cuadros'. A menos que se dijera 'muchísimos cuadros', claro. O tal vez 'la mayor cantidad de cuadros juntos que has visto en tu vida' fuera más adecuado.

Era una habitación de techo altísimo, completamente forrada de cuadros. Cuadros en las paredes, cuadros en el techo, e ¡incluso en el suelo! No había ni un triste centímetro libre de cuadros, ni siquiera las ventanas, que habían sido tapiadas con ellos. Espectacular, aunque un tanto ruidoso.

"¡A callar!" gritó de pronto una voz.

Se impuso el silencio, y Hermione murmuró "Menos mal..."

Harry ya iba a corroborar su opinión cuando la voz sonó de nuevo. "¿Eres el nuevo Potter?"

"Err..." Contestó (o más bien, no contestó) él, buscando el origen de la voz. Finalmente dio con una mujer de pelo negro revuelto que le miraba, ansiosa. Elaboró su respuesta: "Supongo..."

"¿Y la Roja?" preguntó de nuevo ella, con un deje de pánico.

"¿Quién?"

"¡La _adorable_ Lily Potter!" respondió un hombre de cabello negro revuelto con falsa simpatía. "No le hagas caso a Mildred, que tiene muy mal carácter"

Preguntándose si los Potter y los Slughorn estaban emparentados por alguna parte, Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia la tal Mildred, que al menos parecía sincera.

"¿Te caía mal mi madre?" preguntó cautelosamente.

Ella le observó un momento y contestó: "Mira, no es por ofender, pero creo que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que tu madre era una... _desconsiderada_"

La rama Slughorn de la familia se apresuró a negarlo, mientras que los demás apoyaban a Mildred. Harry observó sorprendido como parecía haber dos bandos bien distintos en la sala, a derecha e izquierda, como en una versión grotesca del Parlamento.

"¡BASTA!" gritó esta vez Hermione.

El silencio duró apenas medio segundo antes de que Slughorn Potter dijera, con una gran sonrisa (falsa) "¿La nueva señora Potter?"

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron profusamente. En serio¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo¿No podía estar con una chica sin que pensaran que era su novia?

"Cállate, Horace" dijo Mildred. Harry se echó a reír. "¿He dicho algo?"

"No, no..." se apresuró a contestar Harry. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer parecía tener malas pulgas. "Solo es que conocí a un Horace..."

A Hermione también le hizo gracia, y Horace Potter aprovechó para dejar caer "Ah, que bonita complicidad¿No os parece?"

La parte Slughorn de la familia se apresuró a asentir, y Harry decidió cortarles antes de que el ruido volviera a hacerse insoportable. "¿Por qué dices que mi madre era una desconsiderada?" le preguntó a gritos a Mildred.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala, mientras la mujer medía cautelosamente sus próximas palabras. Finalmente, contestó. "Bien... A ella no le gustaban los cuadros..."

"...Y os metió a todos juntos en esta habitación" acabó por ella Harry, resignado.

"¡Y el calzonazos de tu padre la dejó!" gritó alguien desde el suelo.

"Bueno... A todos, todos, no." Se apresuró a puntualizar Horace.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" le preguntó Harry a Mildred.

"Nada, solo te hace la _quaffle_" contestó ella lanzando una mirada de desprecio al viejo. "Quiere decir que el viejo Nico se salvó, pero eso es solo porque no pudo quitarlo de su sitio... Aunque tal vez a él no le hubiera dejado quitarle, al ser el Guardián..."

"¿Guardián¿Guardián de qué?" preguntó Harry, sintiendo que a fin de cuentas la conversación le serviría para algo.

"Eso, solo Nico lo sabe." Contestó ella.

"¿Y donde está Nico?" preguntó Harry, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso (por si acaso)

La mujer le sonrió por primera vez "Sube al tercer piso, la tercera puerta a la derecha, y tira de la lámpara, y¡chico!" añadió al ver que Harry ya se daba media vuelta "Sácanos de este cuarto"

"Esto será si no vuelves a llamarme 'chico'" respondió él con una sonrisa.

Mientras salían corriendo escaleras arriba, Harry y Hermione pudieron oír un suspiro de alivio generalizado procedente de la sala de los cuadros.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pocos minutos después, Harry tiraba de la lámpara para encontrarse con la sala más impresionante que había visto nunca. Las paredes eran de oro, cubiertas con estandartes rojos en los que relucía el león de Gryffindor, también bordado en oro. El suelo era de mármol con hilos de oro, las lámparas estaban decoradas con rubíes y diamantes, y en el centro, un pedestal vacío ornamentado con el que Harry había aprendido a asociar con el emblema de los Potter.

Su primer pensamiento fue: _suerte que Ron no está aquí para ver esto_... Al parecer, los Potter eran tan ricos que daba asco.

"Buenos días, joven Potter" dijo una voz, presumiblemente Nico. Harry se giró a izquierda y derecha, buscándolo, y la voz añadió, divertida "Arriba"

Y entonces Harry comprendió por qué su madre no había podido sacar al Guardián de su puesto. Nico era en realidad un inmenso fresco que decoraba el techo de la sala.

"Hola" saludo Harry. Decidiendo ser educado con su fuente de información, añadió "Soy Harry Potter, y esta es mi amiga, Hermione Granger"

"Ah, si" contestó él con una sonrisa "Hace tiempo que no te veía... ¿Has venido a presentarme a tu novia?" añadió con un centelleo en los ojos demasiado reminiscente de Dumbledore como para presagiar nada bueno. Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron profusamente, de nuevo, y el hombre estalló en una carcajada. "Bien damisela, pues yo soy Copernico Potter. Todo el mundo me llama Nico, pero sinceramente¡Que falta de respeto!" El buen humor con el que lo dijo le quitó bastante efecto a sus palabras. "Y bien, Harry¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Mildred me dijo que eras el Guardián..." empezó Harry, pero el otro le cortó.

"_era_ siendo la palabra clave." Dijo tristemente.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Hermione, interviniendo por primera vez.

Copernico le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, y de repente preguntó "¿Qué opinas de los cuadros, jovencita?"

"Quiero poner a Mildred en el salón" contestó de inmediato Harry.

"Donde debe estar" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción "No es la más antigua, claro... ¡Pero es mi mujer!" y dicho esto, se echó a reír.

"¿Y no sabe lo que guardas?" preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"¡Claro que si! Pero también sabe que me gustan las visitas..."

Harry le sonrió, y volvió a preguntar "¿Podemos saber que es lo que guardabas?"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto..." Copernico sacó pecho y anunció de manera teatral "Aquí, en este pedestal solía reposar la espada del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor" y levantando las palmas como para defenderse, pero con un brillo traicionero en sus ojos, añadió "Hey, que yo no insinúo nada..."

Aunque a su lado Hermione se quedó de piedra, Harry prefirió centrarse en el tema de los Horcrux. Al fin y al cabo, lo que dijera (o 'no insinuara') un fresco tenía muy poca importancia¿no?

"¿Y que ocurrió?" preguntó.

"Vino un tipo, Sir Roquefort..."

"¿Lord Voldemort?"

"¡No lo se, chico! Si me acordara de su nombre te lo diría..." aunque el centelleo en sus ojos le volvió a traicionar. Peculiar sentido del humor... Harry añadió a Dumbledore y a Papá Noel a la lista de personas que podrían estar emparentadas con los Potter. "El caso es que el tipo vino, quebró todos los encantamientos que protegían la Espada, y se la llevó."

Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada nerviosa. ¿Voldemort se había llevado la Espada de Gryffindor? Antes de que pudieran decir nada, pero, Copernico volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes?" dijo, como perdido en sus pensamientos "Creo que el tipo era un coleccionista..."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Harry.

Copernico se sobresaltó al oírle, pero en seguida volvió a sonreír, y aclaró "Bueno, no solo se llevó la Espada de Gryffindor, sino que cuando llegó ¡ya tenía en sus manos el Palo de Rowena!"

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, mientras los tres pensaban en lo que esto significaba (cada cual a su manera). A Harry, por tonto que parezca, lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue que por fin podría dejar de pensar 'algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw' al recitar su mantra.

"Harry." Llamó Hermione, sacándole de sus pensamientos. "Creo que Voldemort hizo un Horcrux con el asesinato de tu padre"

Y es que Hermione, cuando se pone a ello, puede ser muy poco delicada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Copernico Potter y salieron de la sala, Hermione, probablemente analizando o tratando de recordar todo lo que algún día supo sobre la Espada de Gryffindor y el Palo de Rowena, y Harry, pensando en su padre.

Después de seis años, conocía a Hermione lo bastante bien como para saber que aunque hubiera dicho 'creo', el simple hecho de decirlo en voz alta significaba que estaba segura de ello. Y, Malfoy aparte, Hermione siempre tenía razón.

Así que Voldemort utilizó a su padre para hacer un Horcrux. No sabía como reaccionar.

Dumbledore había dicho que Voldemort quería hacer un Horcrux con su muerte, pero no parecía pensar nada parecido sobre su padre. Al parecer, James Potter había tenido una importancia mayor de la que su antiguo director creía. Tal vez Voldemort hubiera escuchado demasiado a Copernico...

Hermione paró en seco, agarrándole el brazo para frenarle a él también. Antes de pararse a ver que sucedía, Harry ya había sacado la varita. Esta vez, Hermione hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que le hacía una señal para que escuchara.

Un gemido lastimero salía de algún punto más adelante. Harry cruzó una mirada con su amiga, y echaron a andar, de puntillas, tan sigilosamente como podían. El murmullo se hizo más claro. Parecía... ¿Una canción?

"...aa-aaa-a-A-aaaaaaa..." la melodía le era familiar, aunque un tanto desplazada... Hermione le volvió a agarrar el brazo, esta vez, llevándose un dedo a la nariz, indicándole que oliera. ¡Se estaba quemando algo!

Empezaron a andar tan rápido como podían hacerlo sin delatar su presencia, y pronto la voz se hizo más clara. Había oído esa voz antes. ¡La había oído¿Pero donde?

"...eeeeaaaoooaaaaaaeeeee..."

Habían llegado al pie de otras escaleras, y el olor a quemado empezaba a ser bastante contundente. A Harry le recordó el día en que Tía Petunia se fue a una reunión de antiguas alumnas, y Tío Vernon, por no dejarle salir de su alacena, decidió cocinar.

La melodía volvió a empezar, y pronto a Harry no le quedó ninguna duda de lo que estaba escuchando.

"... madreeee... cumpleaaaañooos feeee-liiiiz..."

Hermione también debió entenderlo en aquel momento, porque se paró. Por algún motivo, aquella voz le daba escalofríos. Harry tomó la mano de su amiga y subió los últimos peldaños.

"...cumpleaaaañooos feeeliiiiiz..."

Se sonrió a si mismo con amargura. Por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que ese canto, que más recordaba el llanto de las plañideras que una celebración, pronto pasaría a formar parte de su amplio elenco de pesadillas. Tomando aire, levantó la varita y entró en la habitación, para encontrarse con la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrar en la casa de sus padres.

Y aunque una parte de él había reconocido la voz, su manera de arrastrar las palabras, la pronunciación si defectos, el tono aristocrático... Nada hubiera podido prepararle para lo que le estaba esperando ahí dentro.

Draco Malfoy tenía un aspecto tan lastimero como su canción. Su cabello rubio, que tan solo un mes antes había relucido como la plata, había perdido todo su brillo, adquiriendo un tono gris sucio que no encajaba con un chico de dieciséis años. Su rostro, que ya antes de junio había parecido más delgado, estaba ahora demacrado, los pómulos demasiado marcados y las mejillas hundidas le daban un aspecto de calavera que sus ojeras, ahora dos grandes surcos violetas, no hacían más que acrecentar. Su piel, que siempre había sido pálida, era ahora prácticamente translucida, dejando ver todas las pequeñas venas de su cuerpo, dándole un color azulado.

Era evidente que le habían pegado. Tenía un enorme cardenal en la cara, como si le hubieran golpeado repetidamente con una maza, y se podían apreciar otros moratones ahí donde su túnica había sido rasgada. Su pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo antinatural, pero no parecía ser su único hueso roto. La respiración errática y la postura de su cuerpo dejaban adivinar varias costillas quebradas. Tenía rastros de sangre seca en todo el cuerpo y cabello, el labio partido, un corte profundo en la ceja...

Pero no fue su estado físico lo que impactó a los dos amigos, sino los ojos desorbitados con los que Malfoy miraba al vacío mientras entonaba su canción. Estaba tirado en el suelo como un muñeco desechado, roto, tirado contra la pared con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Delante suyo, en una grotesca imitación de una tarta de cumpleaños, las llamas consumían el cuerpo muerto de una rata.

Hermione se tambaleó un poco y salió de la habitación. Su cara había adquirido un tono verdoso, y realmente, Harry no pudo culparla cuando oyó el sonido inconfundible de las arcadas que acompañan el vómito. Por toda respuesta, Malfoy escupió un diente y volvió a empezar a cantar, un hilo de sangre cayendo por su barbilla.

"Cumpleaaañoos feeee-liiiiz..."

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no podía quitar los ojos del que durante tantos años fuera su archirival en la escuela. Malfoy se rascó inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo, como si hubiera adquirido un nuevo tic nervioso, y Harry entendió por qué su amiga había tenido que salir al pasillo.

Malfoy había arrancado la piel de su brazo con sus propias manos, rasgando el músculo sin piedad, hasta que en algún punto se podía ver el hueso. Pero este no era blanco, sino negro, porque ahí, grabada sobre la carne viva, la Marca Tenebrosa lucía fieramente, burlándose de los esfuerzos del chico por borrarla de su cuerpo.

Harry sintió una oleada de nauseas invadirle, y se dio media vuelta rápidamente. Intentando estabilizar su respiración, cerró los ojos, obligándose a no pensar que Malfoy, _su_ Malfoy de toda la vida, el chico de sonrisa burlona y mirada despectiva con el que peleaba día a día en sus arranques _pueriles_, había sido tomado y destrozado por la Sombra.

"_Aguamenti_" oyó murmurar a Hermione.

Harry se volvió a mirar a su amiga mientras esta extinguía las llamas de la rata. Cruzaron una mirada desvalida, como si esperaran que el otro les dijera como reaccionar, y finalmente Harry decidió tomar la iniciativa.

"¿Malfoy?" llamó dubitativamente.

Este se levantó de inmediato, sacando la varita y apuntando a Harry, pero su pierna rota no soportó el movimiento y volvió a caer al suelo. Entonces, mirando a su rival con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, por fin se dio cuenta de quien estaba delante suyo.

"¿Potter?" preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos al reconocerle.

Era curioso, pensó Harry, como a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Malfoy conseguía escupir su nombre con desprecio. De todos modos, como en el fondo era un pequeño buen Gryffindor, decidió pasarlo por alto y ser amable con el rubio (ahora mismo grisáceo).

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, pensando que '¿qué te ha pasado?' probablemente no sería la mejor manera de entablar conversación. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan buena idea cuando la respiración del otro se aceleró, haciéndole toser. Cuando Malfoy retiró la mano con la que había tapado su boca, Harry vio, horrorizado, que había un nuevo rastro de sangre en su palma.

"No hace falta que contestes" intervino rápidamente Hermione.

Malfoy volvió la vista hacia ella, y con los ojos nublados, contestó en un tono extrañamente místico "...Nadie pisa el Valle Maldito..."

Hermione asintió, señalando que comprendía, pero Harry quiso presionar un poco más. "¿Estas huyendo de los Death Eaters?"

Por toda repuesta, Malfoy se rascó el brazo furiosamente.

"¡PARA!" le gritó Hermione, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Harry. Su amiga se agachó al lado del chico, y, tapando la mano con la que se rascaba con la suya, repitió "para."

Malfoy se quedó quieto un momento, observando a Hermione con la mirada vacía, y de pronto declaró "No puedo hacer magia"

Harry volvió instintivamente la vista hacia la rata quemada, pero Hermione contestó amablemente "¿Y por qué no?"

"Soy menor de edad." Explicó Malfoy, con la seguridad en la voz de aquel que expresa sus convicciones.

Sorprendido, Harry no pudo dejar de comentar "Creía que eso no era un problema para ti."

El chico pareció asustarse, y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente mientras acercaba la cabeza a Hermione y le confiaba en un susurro "A Pinky no le gusta"

"¿Quién es Pinky?" preguntó inmediatamente Harry, pensando en un Elfo Doméstico, y preguntándose lo que esto podía significar. Si Malfoy estaba recibiendo las visitas de un Elfo, tal vez podría ayudarle...

Pero Malfoy le sacó muy rápido de sus dudas. Con una sonrisa felizmente desquiciada, contestó: "Es mi rata"

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar lo que había ocurrido: Malfoy había vuelto de Hogwarts para encontrarse con un Voldemort furioso. De algún modo había conseguido huir, y se había escondido en el único lugar en el que los Death Eaters lo irían a buscar. Pero aún así¿Qué hacer? No podían abandonarlo a su suerte, porque no duraría más de una semana. Y no podían dejarle solo, porque estaba bastante claro que había perdido un par de tornillos por el camino. Necesitaba una atención continuada que ellos no le podían dar.

Tenían que volver a La Madriguera, tenían que buscar los Horcruxes, en fin... tenían mucho que hacer. ¡Y no podían llevárselo con ellos! No solo no era de confiar, sino que además les retrasaría...

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Hermione añadió "Y le están buscando. Si le sacamos de aquí solo conseguiremos que le den el Beso... ¿La Orden?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. Habían estado hablando del ataque a Privet Drive, y la verdad, sus sospechas eran cada vez más fuertes. Si dejaban a Malfoy con ellos, era posible que una mañana amaneciera muerto, y ni siquiera se pararan a saber que había ocurrido.

No, lo que necesitaban era una enfermera, o al menos alguien que le hiciera de canguro... Malfoy parecía inmerso en una conversación con Pinky, de cuya muerte no parecía ser consciente. Y entonces se le ocurrió. Tomando aire, gritó:

"¡KREACHER!"

El Elfo se apareció inmediatamente delante suyo, con un 'pop' muy poco entusiasta.

"¿El Amo llama?" dijo, para añadir en un murmullo perfectamente audible mientras inclinaba la cabeza hasta el suelo "El Amo es un ser inferior, hijo de una _sangre-sucia_, eso es¡oh, si mi Ama lo supiera¡Cuánto sufriría!"

"¡Kreacher¡Cierra la boca y no la vuelvas a abrir nunca!" gritó Harry. Estaba intentando pensar en como formular sus ordenes de manera que el Elfo no tuviera más remedio que seguirlas...

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione. Suponiendo que le iba a echar una bronca por utilizar a su Elfo, la ignoró, pero ella repitió "¡Harry¡Mira a Kreacher!"

Harry se giró, resignado, para encontrarse con su Elfo, morado. ¡La maldita criatura había decidido que si no podía abrir la boca, no la abriría para nada!

"¡Respira por la nariz!" ordenó Harry. Kreacher tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración. Cerrando los ojos y cruzando los dedos por no dejar ningún cabo suelto, continuó "Te prohíbo comunicarte de ninguna manera con nadie. A partir de ahora, estás a cargo de Draco Malfoy. Harás de esta habitación un lugar en el que pueda vivir, y no le permitirás abandonarla a menos que sea para ir al baño. Cada vez que vaya al baño, tendrá que volver a esta habitación. Él tampoco puede comunicarse con nadie. No le permitirás escribir, y aún menos acercarse a una chimenea. Le alimentarás regularmente y curarás sus heridas tan bien como puedas. Y, Kreacher: vendré a ver como le has cuidado, y si no estoy satisfecho, tendrás que ir a Grimmauld Place y decirle al retrato de la señora Black que te has descubierto una pasión secreta por los _muggles_¿entendido?"

Kreacher asintió, furioso, y desapareció con un fuerte 'pop'.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?" preguntó Hermione.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, pero, Kreacher reapareció con una lujosa cama de baldaquines, que instaló en un rincón. Cuando volvió a marcharse, Harry sonrió a su amiga y le aseguró "Lo cuidará bien."

Hermione pareció satisfecha, aunque sin duda molesta por el uso de un Elfo Doméstico, y Harry aprovechó para volverse hacia Malfoy.

"Tienes que entregarme tu varita" le dijo. "Si necesitas algo, llama a Kreacher."

"Vale" respondió este, y para gran sorpresa de Harry, que había esperado tener que pelear con él, le extendió su varita. "Pero solo porque Pinky está de acuerdo."

* * *

**Pueees... a saber como habrá quedado ¬¬ Tengo muchísimas dudas sobre este capítulo, y la verdad, estoy acojonada. No se si me habrá quedado bien, o si habrá quedado ridículo... En fin, esta es mi primera y última (espero) incursión en los generos drama/angst. So, más que nunca, agradecería que me dijerais que tal quedó.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

(ver mi LJ – 'homepage' en la página de autor – para los comentarios sobre el cap. 2)


	4. Campanas de Boda

**DISCLAIMER: **Hay gente a la que Harry Potter le pertenece, y hay gente a la que no. Yo formo parte de la segunda categoría. Por otra parte, hay gente a la que Clémentine le pertenece, y hay gente a la que no. Estoy segura de que Harry me considera afortunada...

**Para leer las Respuestas a las Reviews (me gusta contestar a todo el mundo), comentarios sobre el fic y estar al corriente sobre como lo llevo y cuanto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, vean mi LJ (link 'homepage' en mi página de autor).**

**AVISO:** **Este capítulo contiene menciones de RH y HG. Hay quien avisa del slash, hay quien avisa el HG... cada cual tiene su idea de lo que puede herir una mente sensible...**

**En fin, espero que os guste el capitulo.

* * *

**

A mi Hada particular, porque donde hay cerveza, hay hadas, y donde hay cerezas, hay latinos. ¡Tenéis tanto en común!

* * *

**Réquiem**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

o

**CAMPANAS DE BODA**

o

"_¡Perla Scintillea!_" murmuró Harry. La servilleta a la que apuntaba con su varita resplandeció con una luz dorada por un momento antes de adquirir el tono blanco nacarado que la señora Weasley les había pedido. Satisfecho, la colocó en el montón junto a las demás.

"Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto..." murmuró Ron por su parte, golpeando con desgana una servilleta amarilla.

"¡Ron!" le reprendió inmediatamente Hermione "¡Le prometimos a tu madre que ayudaríamos con los preparativos... y es _Scintilleeea_, no _Scintilleá_! No se cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo... ¡Honestamente, no se si el hechizo se te resiste o si eres tú el que no quieres aprenderlo!"

Ron puso los ojos al cielo y apuntando de nuevo, dijo: "_Perrrrla Scintilleeeeeeeeeaaaa_" Medio segundo más tarde, la servilleta había adquirido un tono fucsia chillón que habría hecho palidecer el cabello de Tonks.

"¡Ronald!" gritó Hermione, llamándole al orden.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry, llamándola al orden a ella también.

Esta parpadeó, sorprendida, y se volvió hacia su amigo.

"¿Harry?" preguntó.

"No empecéis otra vez, por favor..." le suplicó. Llevaban casi dos horas encantando las malditas servilletas, y en todo este tiempo Ron y Hermione apenas habían dejado de discutir unos cinco minutos en total.

"Pero, es que Ron..." empezó a protestar Hermione.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, desesperado, y desando más que nunca que esos dos encontraran una manera de expresarse su afecto que no fuera discutiendo a todas horas. En serio, si lo de que 'los que se pelean se desean' era cierto...

Harry estalló en carcajadas, cortando en seco la pelea de Ron y Hermione (que había ido subiendo en intensidad mientras él no les hacía caso). De repente, su mente le había proporcionado una imagen de Ron y Hermione en plena faena sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, nadando en el puré de patata con el que la Hermione imaginaria alimentaba a su queridito y con una McGonagall horrorizada a punto de desmayarse observando la escena.

"Tío... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ron.

"¡Purééééééééé!" logró articular Harry entre risas, haciendo que las orejas de su amigo adquirieran un tono rojo violento. Y es que Ron había confesado cierta fantasía sexual a sus compañeros de dormitorio, y no era muy difícil adivinar lo que significaba 'puré'.

"¿Harry¿Puré?" quiso saber Hermione, lanzando una mirada de sospecha al pelirrojo.

La respuesta de Harry fue aun más críptica.

"¡La _cara_ de McGonagall!" gritó como un estallido entre las risas.

La cara de Ron se volvió de un color marrón sospechoso, combinación del enrojecimiento de vergüenza, la palidez de terror y el verde de las nauseas que la suma de los conceptos 'sexo' y 'McGonagall' produce en cualquier ser sensible.

"Que bien que aprobamos el examen de Aparición¿verdad?" dijo el pelirrojo con voz débil, intentando cambiar de tema.

"¡Ronald!" le reprendió Hermione "¿Qué le hiciste a la profesora McGonagall?"

Ron se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el baño, perseguido por las carcajadas de Harry.

"¿Harry?" le volvió a llamar Hermione severamente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

"¿Mmm?" contestó él, conteniendo la risa.

"Servilletas." Ordenó con tono seco.

Harry se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra, comprendiendo que sería mejor no contrariar a su amiga, pero sin poder reprimir la ocasional risita tonta.

"¿Qué le pasa a Ron, Harry?" preguntó una voz divertida desde la puerta "Parecía indispuesto..."

"¡Remus!"

Harry se levantó para saludar al amigo de sus padres con un apretón de manos muy viril y le invitó a sentarse en la mesa con ellos. El licántropo tomó asiento, y tras la bromita de rigor ( "Ron se ha equivocado de boda, jijiji" dijo Harry blandiendo la servilleta rosa bajo la nariz de Remus) y el retorno de Ron, lograron entablar una conversación medianamente seria.

"¿Alguna noticia de tu tía?" le preguntó Remus a Harry.

"Nop." Contestó este encogiéndose de hombros. "Y no creo que sepa de ella nunca más, no que eso me importe..."

Tía Petunia y Dudley habían pasado diez días en La Madriguera tras marcharse de Godric's Hollow, durante los cuales la familia Weasley y sus amigos habían podido hacerse una idea (tal vez un poco distorsionada por los 'cambios' de su tía) de cómo había vivido en el mundo _muggle_. El décimo día, Harry cumplió los diecisiete años, alcanzando la mayoría de edad y recibiendo por el camino pleno acceso a la fortuna de los Potter. Lo primero que hizo, evidentemente (al menos desde su punto de vista) fue elegir una casita al azar, en Estados Unidos, y embarcar a su tía y primo en el primer vuelo hacia allí. El hecho de que Remus preguntara por ella era un testimonio más de la buena fe del licántropo: Tía Petunia había sido especialmente desagradable con él durante su estancia en La Madriguera.

"Intenta hablar con ella." insistió Remus. "No creo que quiera quedarse a vivir en una casa que fue de tus padres, pero por si acaso, dile que la venda y se compre una nueva, será más difícil seguirle el rastro..."

"¿Sabes algo nuevo?" preguntó inmediatamente Harry. No se le olvidaba que Greyback había jurado vengarse.

Remus asintió. "Ha costado lo suyo, pero por fin he conseguido establecer contacto con otros hombre-lobo. Ya sabes que después de mi implicación junto a la Orden del Fénix en la batalla de junio no he podido volver con ellos..." Esperó a que Harry asintiera y prosiguió "Bien, se ve que no soy el único que ha perdido popularidad entre ellos. Muchos de los que estaban indecisos sobre la guerra han abandonado la manada: no les gusta lo que Greyback hizo a Bill, y están asustados por el control que el lobo tiene sobre él."

"Entonces... ¿No se unirán a Voldemort?" preguntó Harry, sin atreverse a creerlo.

Remus sonrió un poco "Greyback sigue teniendo seguidores, pero no, la mayoría de las manadas permanecerán neutrales."

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Voldemort había perdido el apoyo de los hombres-lobo: eso solo podía ser bueno.

"¿Y tus contactos?" intervino Hermione.

Esta vez, Remus sonrió de verdad, demostrando un optimismo al que ya no estaban acostumbrados. "Algunos hombres-lobo han accedido a espiar para la Orden del Fénix. Y de eso es de lo que te quería hablar, Harry." Añadió, bajando la voz "Tu tía está en más peligro de lo que pensamos en un principio. Ese producto que utilizó en la cara de Greyback... ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Viakal" contestaron Harry y Hermione a coro.

"Eso. Pues el Viakal no solo quemó la cara de Greyback... ¡Lo ha dejado ciego!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, estupefacto "¿Lo sabe Bill?"

Remus asintió, y continuó. "El caso es que, si Greyback ya de por si tiene una vena vengativa, créeme, esto no lo va a pasar por alto. Removerá cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a tu tía, y cuando lo haga..."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, durante el que cada uno de ellos imaginó su propia versión de la carnicería que tendría lugar. Finalmente, Harry tragó saliva y preguntó "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Remus pareció volver al mundo real, y contestó "No mucho. Está al otro lado del Atlántico, y eso es bueno... Greyback no podrá alejarse mucho mientras Voldemort esté planeando su guerra. Cambiar de casa, intentar cubrir sus huellas... Cuanto más _muggle_ sea, mejor, pero eso no creo que sea un problema para ella" añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

"No" replicó Harry poniendo los ojos al cielo "La verdad..."

"¡A CENAAAAAAAAAR!" les llegó la voz de la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Los cuatro se levantaron inmediatamente y salieron disparados escaleras abajo, y no por que estuvieran famélicos, precisamente. Desde el día en que ofreciera la tiara de la Tía Muriel a Fleur, dando así su bendición a su futura nuera, la actitud de Molly Weasley había dado un giro radical. En menos de un mes, había pasado de mostrar un interés fingido por todo lo referente a la boda a intentar planearla ella sola, con el consecuente mosqueo de la novia, que de repente se encontró con que le ponían patas arriba su Gran Día. Donde Fleur quería begonias doradas, estatuas de hielo y hadas, la señora Weasley intentaba imponerse con rosas blancas, centros de mesa y potrillos de unicornio, y así continuamente con cada cosa que se les pusiera por delante. Puede que afuera el Señor de las Tinieblas se hubiera alzado de nuevo y que el mundo esperara encogido su primera embestida, y puede que este fuera su último remanso de paz en los años por venir, pero en la calma que precede a la tormenta, la única guerra que importaba en La Madriguera era la de la Boda Cutre-Tradicional Inglesa contra la Ceremonia Pseudo-Chic Francesa. Y si Voldemort decidía presentarse en medio de la ceremonia, pues, como decía Fleur: "Espego que tgaiga túnica de gala".

El caso es que cuanto más se acercaba el gran día, más tenso estaba el ambiente, y a tan solo dos semanas de la boda, habría que estar loco para llevarle la contraria a la señora Weasley. Así que, cuando ella gritó 'a cenar', todos se apresuraron hacía la cocina, donde sabían que, a pesar de la llamada, lo que les esperaba no era una mamá regordeta y afable con una comida en la mesa (después de todo, apenas eran las tres de la tarde) sino una futura suegra desquiciada y mandona convencida de que su familia no colaboraba con 'la causa' y dispuesta a utilizar las artimañas más rastreras para conseguir sus propósitos.

"¡Ronald!" gritó la mencionada suegra cuando su hijo menor pisó el rellano "Fred y George están en el jardín cortando leña para la Pira de la Pasión Ardiente, Exuberante y Eterna¡Ve a ayudarles¿Están las servilletas?"

"N... Noo..." tartamudeó Ron.

"¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ESTAS AUN AQUÍ¡TE HE DICHO QUE SALGAS A CORTAR LEÑA CON TUS HERMANOS!"

"Si, mamá" contestó él en un tono más firme, saliendo a toda prisa y visiblemente aliviado de la sala.

"Hermione, querida." Dijo la señora Weasley volviéndose con una sonrisa tensa hacia la que ya consideraba su futura nuera y en consecuencia, un enemigo potencial "Vuelve arriba y acaba con las servilletas cuanto antes¿Quieres?"

"Si, señora Weasley" contestó una pálida Hermione antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

"Charles" prosiguió ella en un tono casi tenebroso volviéndose hacia su hijo "Aparécete en Hogwarts y recluta a Hagrid para capturar seis potrillos de unicornio. Ni uno más, ni uno menos, ni adultos, ni huevos de dragón, ni mantícoras, ni quimeras, _¿Entiendes?_"

Charlie asintió sin decir nada, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tragando saliva y abandonó la habitación temblando.

"¡GINNY!" gritó entonces la señora Weasley, haciendo sobresaltarse a todos los presentes (que en ese momento ya solo eran tres) "Tu padre, en su infinita sabiduría, ha decidido que lo mejor sería integrar otras culturas en la ceremonia. Así que ahora tú vas a salir al campo y buscarme una vaca sagrada _muggle_ para la ceremonia. ¡YA!"

"Pero..." intentó protestar ella, que por algo era la más valiente e insensata de los hermanos Weasley.

"¡YA!" repitió su madre, y por un momento a Harry le pareció ver a un dragón furioso. Ginny salió corriendo de la sala, huyendo de los ladridos de su madre.

"Remus" prosiguió la viciosa criatura dirigiéndose ahora al desamparado licántropo, que a estas alturas de la temporada ya se había dado cuenta de que en esta ocasión, ni su sonrisa pausada ni su talante le servirían de gran ayuda. "Tu que sabes hablar tan bien, y que tienes tanto talento para hacer razonar a los demás... Ve a ver a mi querida nuera y hazle entender que en una tarta de boda se colocan un novio y una novia¡no un gorrión y una alondra!"

El pobre Remus palideció y salió abatido de la sala, convencido de que le había tocado la peor parte, y dejando a Harry solo ante el peligro, cual indefensa ovejita en la boca del lobo (aunque, siendo positivos, al menos a él no le tocaría enfrentarse a Fleur).

"Harry" dijo suavemente el monstruo en el que se había convertido la señora Weasley. Harry tragó saliva e hizo como Hagrid les había enseñado a hacer al enfrentarse a un hipogrifo: aguantó la mirada sin pestañear. Aunque tal vez sería mejor actuar como la experiencia le había enseñado a hacer al enfrentarse a un escreguto de cola explosiva y echar a correr... "Harry..." repitió ella, intentando controlar su furia. "Mete tu linda cabecita en la chimenea y diles a los de la tienda de animales mágicos que queremos doscientas hadas para el día 23"

Así que ese era el motivo de su enfado... Harry tragó saliva y apuntó con la varita hacia la chimenea, sintiendo la mirada de la señora Weasley clavada en su espalda. La miró nerviosamente de reojo y se la encontró frunciéndole el ceño, visiblemente molesta por su tardanza. Encogiéndose un poco muy a pesar suyo, Harry volvió a enfrentarse a la chimenea, y con mano temblorosa, murmuró "_¡Incendio!_"

Tres bolas de fuego del tamaño de una rueda de camión salieron disparadas hacia la chimenea, prendiendo fuego a la mitad de la cocina.

"¡Otra vez no, Harry¡Otra vez no!" gritó la señora Weasley.

"_¡Aguamenti!_" gritó Harry desesperadamente "_¡Aguamenti!_"

Pero por mucho que sacudiera su varita, no surgía de ella ni la mas triste gota de agua. Finalmente, la señora Weasley decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y gritó, al tiempo que las llamas empezaban a trepar por las cortinas:

"¡A CENAAAAAAAAR!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¿De que color son tus tobillos?" preguntó Hermione a Harry con voz cansada.

Harry levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, y, acostumbrado a que Hermione le hiciera las preguntas más extrañas sobre su anatomía, contestó: "Normales"

"¿Nada de topos verdes?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y Hermione volvió a sumergirse en _De la Anteela a la Veela: guía de los Seres Mágicos Humanoides _con un suspiro de desesperación. Desde que Harry empezará a perder el control de su magia al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, se le había metido en la cabeza que su amigo no era completamente humano, y cada noche dedicaba un par de horas a estudiar la cuestión.

Harry y Ron, por su parte, estaban leyendo todos los libros que Hermione había sido capaz de encontrar sobre los Death Eaters: quienes lo eran, de quien se había sospechado... Una tarea pesada y cansina, pero necesaria si algún día querían averiguar quien era R.A.B.

Uno podría preguntarse por qué, si en el medallón falso no había ninguna pista sobre quien era el misterioso ladrón, Harry y sus amigos habían decidido buscar únicamente entre los partidarios de Voldemort. Y la respuesta era sencilla, aunque tal vez un poco surrealista: Ron había bromeado sobre ello.

Ahora bien, puede que esto suene extraño para un lector no iniciado, pero el caso es que, tras muchos años de convivencia, finalmente Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la conclusión de que las palabras que Ron decía en broma tendían a ser tan ciertas como la información que Hermione sacaba de los libros, y en consecuencia debían ser tomadas con la misma seriedad (por muy paradójico que eso fuera).

"¿Has encontrado algo?" preguntó Harry al cabo de media hora. A pesar de los hechizos que habían puesto sobre la cama y los almohadones en que se sentaban los tres juntos, se le estaba empezando a quedar el culo con forma de silla.

Ron levantó la vista, agradeciendo la excusa para hacer una pausa, y contestó no muy convencido: "Rabastan Lestrange, al que sus amigos llaman 'Rab'... Y Rose Angelica Bullstrode, aunque si se parece a su sobrina..."

Harry soltó una risita, imaginando a Búfalo Bullstrode vestida de Wonder Woman. La idea de alguien de su familia salvando el mundo era sencillamente grotesca. Suspirando largamente, metió una mano en el Pozo Sin Fondo que le había regalado Hermione por su cumpleaños y extrajo una galleta de la suerte.

"¿Otra?" le reprendió inmediatamente su amiga. Harry la miró con ojos inocentes. "Harry¿Cuántas te has tomado ya esta noche?"

"¿Tres?" propuso él, para corregirse en el acto ante la severa mirada de Hermione: "¿Siete?"

"Honestamente, Harry." Bufó ella "Nueve. Nueve galletas en menos de dos horas¡y acabamos de cenar! Más las doce de esta tarde, las ocho de la mañana, otras cinco para desayunar... ¡Y eso sin contar las que te comes a escondidas!"

"¿Quieres una?" ofreció él con sonrisa angelical, sacudiendo el Pozo Sin Fondo tentadoramente bajo su nariz.

"¡No!" gritó ella molesta "¡Harry, no puedes seguir así¡No es sano!" le lanzó una mirada calculadora a la caja interminable de galletas de la suerte que le había regalado a su amigo, y añadió en un tono que no admitía réplica "Dámelas."

Viéndose venir lo que Hermione haría con ellas, Harry abrazó su caja de manera protectora y, saltando por encima de Ron, le colocó entre él y Hermione.

"¡Harry!" gritó esta indignada.

"¡No!"

"Ron. Quítale las galletas." Ordenó Hermione.

"¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo!" amenazó Harry, empuñando la varita.

"¿Puedo ir al baño?" preguntó Ron, encogiéndose tanto cómo permitía su gran estatura.

"¡Harry!"

"¡No!"

"No me lo puedo creer." Dijo Hermione con ofendida incredulidad, levantándose a pesar de la varita dirigida hacia ella. "¡Tía Petunia tenía razón! Lo tuyo con la comida china no es normal¡Es una adicción¿No lo ves?"

Por toda respuesta, Harry mordió una galleta, mirándola desafiante.

"Eres imposible" sentenció ella, dolida, y se fue de la habitación con la cabeza muy erguida, pero no sin antes añadir: "La próxima vez te regalo un libro."

Harry se volvió entonces hacia Ron y le espetó "¿No tenías que ir al baño?"

"¿No?" contestó este con ojos risueños, incorporándose un poco para poder pescar una galleta del Pozo Sin Fondo al que Harry seguía aferrado.

Decidiendo que su amigo no era una amenaza para sus galletas, Harry se volvió a sentar en la cama y procedió a saborear con deleite su trofeo, no sin antes reírse un buen rato al ver el mensaje que éste tenía para él.

'_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Cómenos a escondidas, chaval, tendrás menos problemas.'_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione intentara arrebatarle el Pozo Sin Fondo, sin que eso significara que la discusión hubiera decaído. Harry había seguido el consejo de las galletas y ahora comía a escondidas, pero, debido a la cantidad que necesitaba cada día para sentirse en paz con el mundo...

"¿De donde vienes?" preguntó Hermione con mirada acusadora. Ginny soltó una risita.

"Del baño" contestó Harry con seguridad. No estaba mintiendo: había ido al baño. A comer galletas, si: pero en el baño. No estaba mintiendo, solo omitiendo una parte de la verdad...

Los ojos de su amiga se afilaron. "¿De hacer que?"

A su lado, Ginny se cubrió la boca, riendo por lo bajo, pero a Harry la situación no le parecía en nada graciosa. Hermione le iba a pillar, y entonces...

"¿Tú que crees?" preguntó, optando por hacerse el ofendido.

"¿Pipí?" propuso Fred amablemente.

"¿Caquita?" ofreció George por su parte.

"O tal vez..." prosiguió Fred, levantándose de su silla para acercarse a Harry.

"... estabas haciendo algo..." dijo George, levantándose también con un brillo en los ojos que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"...Inmencionable." susurró Fred sugerentemente.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, cada cual por sus propios motivos (que iban del puritanismo extremo a un flash del Héroe del Mundo Mágico alcanzando la plenitud), se pusieron rojos como tomates ante la insinuación. Pasó un ángel, pasaron dos, pasó un hipogrifo y luego pasaron todos los Enanos del Amor de Lockhart. Finalmente, Hermione cogió el frasco de poción con el que estaba pintando las flores (para que se mantuvieran _fgescas_ y _hegmosas_) y propuso: "¿Nos ponemos a ello?"

"¡Si, si!" corroboró Ginny con demasiado entusiasmo y las mejillas más sonrojadas de la mesa. "¡Volvamos a la tarea en mano!"

Dos cejas gemelas se alzaron en su dirección, y fue lo último que Harry vio antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus flores, con intención de no sacarla de ahí nunca jamás.

Ginny... Ginny estaba llevando su separación mucho mejor que él. Excepto algún lapsus cuando los gemelos les sometían a una avalancha de inuendos (cosa que sucedía bastante a menudo últimamente), conseguía continuar adelante con su vida de manera normal, sin sonrojarse ni tartamudear como hacía Harry cada vez que alguien les insinuaba que volvieran juntos. Tan solo alguna mirada triste, un momento de melancolía perdido aquí o allá daban fe de que hacía menos de dos meses que había cortado con el que durante un tiempo creyó que sería el hombre de su vida.

Harry, por su parte, lo llevaba francamente mal. Durante su estancia en Privet Drive había reflexionado sobre lo que le había dicho a Ginny cuando decidió dejarlo con ella, comparándolo con lo que había hablado con Dumbledore sobre dejar que sus amigos se acercaran a él. Y lo había visto muy claro: no podía ni quería separarse de Ron y Hermione. Necesitaba su apoyo, por muy egoísta que eso fuera, y además, ellos se negaban a dejarle solo...

Pero¿Entrar en una relación? No podía. No podía y no debía. Por mucho que le doliera, él era el maldito Elegido, con todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba, y si se metiera en una relación con Ginny, no solo la pondría en peligro, sino que, además, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para dedicarle toda la atención que merecía.

Encerrado en su habitación, con su cama a ras de suelo y su nenúfar sobre la mesa, había parecido muy sencillo: si una amistad es como una planta que hay que cuidar, una relación sentimental es como tener un perro. No que Ginny fuera una perra (Dios¡No!), pero cuidar de un animal es más difícil que cuidar de una planta... En fin, que en Privet Drive todo había parecido muy claro. Si entraba en una relación con Ginny ahora, la estaba condenando al fracaso. Nada de amor para el Elegido.

Pero en La Madriguera todo era distinto. Porque si en Privet Drive podía mirar a Tía Petunia y perder inmediatamente cualquier deseo sexual (y si no, que se lo preguntaran a Dudley), en La Madriguera estaba Ginny, y puede que esta vez hubiera ido al baño para comerse una galleta a escondidas, pero...

En fin, era difícil. Cuando Ginny no estaba en la habitación conseguía desconectar bastante bien, sobre todo si estaba a solas con Ron y Hermione, ya que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo trabajando como hormiguitas contra Lord Voldemort, y así era difícil olvidar cual era el rol que le había tocado jugar en esta vida.

Pero en cuanto ella entraba en la sala, todo lo demás desaparecía. No podía evitar quedarse mirándola con la vista perdida, no podía apagar el deseo de ir hasta ella y besarla, quería tenerla en sus brazos, quería...

"¿Harry?"

Y que voz tan bonita.

Se volvió hacia ella y... Se quedó sin aliento. El sol de la mañana caía sobre su cabellera llameante, haciéndola lucir fiera, viva y orgullosa. Su piel clara y tan suave... Si tan solo pudiera tocarla...

"¿Harry?" repitió Ginny en un murmullo, bajando la vista hacia un punto entre las dos sillas.

Harry bajó la mirada y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. En algún punto, mientras pensaba en Ginny, su mano había decidido actuar por su cuenta y había tomado la suya. Soltándola, volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella y preguntó con ojos tristes "Los Weasley no tienen sangre veela¿verdad?"

Ginny esbozó media sonrisa antes de contestar: "Algún día vencerás a Voldemort, y entonces..."

Fred decidió aprovechar que su hermanita no había acabado su frase para completar alegremente: "Mamá estará contenta de que..."

"¡Uno!" enumeró George

"Seas un chico y no le salgas con gorriones y alondras, y..."

"¡Dos!"

"Seas huérfano y no tenga que poner la casa de punto en blanco para conocer a sus consuegros"

A pesar de lo indelicado del comentario, Harry no pudo dejar de reír. La señora Weasley había estado especialmente malévola durante la última semana, y no hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para saber que la inminente llegada de la familia de Fleur estaba detrás de su histerismo. Antes de que pudieran ponerse a quejarse en grupo, pero, el fuego estalló en llamas verdes y todos se volvieron hacia la chimenea para ver quien era la buena alma que venía a visitarles en estos tiempos de dificultad.

"Holaaaa..." saludó Tonks alegremente al tiempo que Remus aparecía detrás suyo y sacudía la ceniza de encima de los dos. "¿Esta Molly?"

Todos asintieron.

"¿No vais a llamarla?" insistió.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, dudosos, y los gemelos negaron vigorosamente con la cabeza, desatando de nuevo las risas de los demás.

"¿Tan mal estamos?" preguntó Lupin, divertido.

"Mmm..." fingió pensar Harry "¿Por qué no vais hacia el salón, a ver si la encontráis?"

"Porque no hace falta." Respondió una voz seca detrás suyo. Y aunque hacía tiempo que no la oía hablar en un nivel de decibelios tan bajo, Harry supo por las expresiones de sus amigos que la que había hablado no era otra que la señora Weasley.

"¡Molly!" saludó con entusiasmo Tonks, dando la vuelta a la mesa y tirando la poción de Hermione sobre Ron por el camino. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó, dándole el beso en la mejilla de rigor. "¿Cómo está la novia?"

"No me hables" contestó la señora Weasley poniendo su mejor cara de agotamiento y fastidio. "No está cooperando en absoluto, y tenemos tantas cosas que hacer..." añadió con un deje de acero en la voz. Seis pinceles se hundieron simultáneamente en otros tantos frascos de poción, y los chicos se pusieron a trabajar otra vez. Remus, por si acaso, se unió a ellos.

Tonks y la señora Weasley estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada durante más de dos horas (pero siempre relacionado con la boda) mientras los demás no se atrevían a abrir la boca, centrados en su tarea, pero sin perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que se estaba diciendo. Al fin y al cabo, más vale comer puerros que tener diez dedos, como diría Ron (la expresión le tenía intrigado).

Después de oír como la señora Weasley despotricaba contra Fleur, su marido, Bill, Fleur, los gemelos, el mal gusto de Bill, Fleur, Charlie, el mal gusto de Fleur, Ginny, el señor Weasley, Fleur, la familia de Fleur y Fleur, finalmente les había llegado el turno a ellos.

"No trabajan, Tonks, no hacen nada de todo el día" se quejaba la señora Weasley, al borde de las lágrimas "Se encierran en la habitación de los chicos y de ahí no salen. Leyendo dicen. Haciendo los deberes. Y yo digo: si con las horas que pasan ahí dentro aún no han acabado, es que se han vuelto estúpidos."

Remus levantó la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con Tonks que no pasó desapercibida para Harry, aunque la señora Weasley, visiblemente no se dio cuenta.

"¡Leyendo!" exclamó, indignada "De Hermione me lo creo¿Pero Ronald¡Mi Ron no tocaría un libro ni con el palo de una escoba, eso hace tiempo que lo asumí!"

Ron tuvo la sensatez de mantener la cabeza gacha y fingir no haber oído nada, a pesar de que el color de sus mejillas le delataba, pero los gemelos dejaron escapar una risita y su madre se volvió inmediatamente contra ellos.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción para lanzarle a Harry una Mirada Significativa que este pretendió no ver, pero que, a juzgar por la Mirada Casual que intercambiaron momentos después el Experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Espía en su Tiempo Libre y la Auror de su novia, a ellos tampoco se les escapó. Mierda.

"Esto ya casi esta, señora Weasley" irrumpió Harry en la discusión que esta mantenía con sus hijos. Y con su mejor tono solicito, propuso: "¿Quiere que vayamos a sacarle brillo al suelo de la buhardilla?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry metió una mano patosa en su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y sacó el hada que había tomado residencia en ella. Eran casi las once de la mañana, lo que se podría considerar muy pronto para beber, o suficientemente tarde, si se tenia en cuenta que la señora Weasley les había despertado a las tres de la madrugada. Delante suyo, Ron cabeceaba. El hada aprovechó para instalarse en su cerveza.

"¿Quién se lo dice?" preguntó de pronto Hermione.

Ron se despertó de un sobresalto, dando un manotazo a su jarra y volcando todo su contenido sobre la mesa, Hada incluida. Hermione puso una mano sobre su bebida, para protegerla de posibles okupas, y repitió su pregunta.

Harry miró a Ron, Ron miró al suelo, el hada intentó abrirse un hueco entre los dedos de Hermione...

"¿Ron?" insistió la chica.

Ron cogió una cosa pequeña y metálica que había sobre la mesa: su nueva y reluciente insignia de Head Boy. Una chapa idéntica adornaba la túnica de Hermione, salvo que sus iniciales eran las de Head Girl. Y ese era el problema.

El día anterior habían recibido sus cartas de Hogwarts, recordándoles que, aunque ellos habían decidido no volver al colegio el curso siguiente, aún no se lo habían comunicado a nadie. Y solo faltaban seis días para el inicio del año escolar.

La situación empezaba a hacerse insostenible. La señora Weasley, que hasta entonces había sido brusca y mezquina con ellos, había cambiado completamente de actitud al ver la insignia de su Ronniekins, sin que esto significara que hubiera pasado su crisis pre-nupcial. Lejos de eso, ahora perseguía a Ron por toda la casa, instándole a que sacara brillo a su chapa y la colocara bien visible sobre su pecho, con la intención de impresionar a los Delacour cuando estos llegaran.

Ron se removió incómodo en su silla.

"¿Podemos esperar a que pase la boda?" preguntó.

"Ron." Empezó Hermione sacando su mejor tono severo "La boda es mañana, lo que querría decir que tendríamos que esperar a pasado para decirle a tus padres que no volvemos, lo que no sería tan mala idea, si no fuera porque pasado mañana nos llevan a Diagon Alley y no creo que decírselo en las escaleras de Gringotts sea lo más apropiado."

"Pero..." protestó Ron, palideciendo ante la perspectiva "¡No podemos decírselo ahora! La familia de Fleur está a punto de llegar¡Solo nos falta soltarle este caldero maltrecho a mi madre!"

"¡Ron!" le reprendió Hermione levantándose para causar mayor efecto. "¡No desvíes el tema!"

"Se te está metiendo un hada en la cerveza" observó Harry, haciendo justamente esto.

"¡Argh!" gritó Hermione. Si para el hada o para ellos, nunca se supo. "¡Sois imposibles!"

"¿Y tus padres?" contraatacó Ron. "¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus padres?"

Hermione enrojeció visiblemente, pero no se rindió.

"No me cambies de tema, Ronald." Dijo, y al ver la mirada petulante de este, añadió "No, no se lo he dicho, pero mis padres no necesitan saberlo."

"¿Y los míos si?" espetó Ron, indignado, levantándose él también.

"¡Ya vale!" gritó Harry. Sus dos amigos se volvieron hacia él, y prosiguió en un tono más bajo "Esperamos a que pase la boda, y esa noche, cuando la familia de Fleur se haya marchado y la madre de Ron este más calmada, se lo decimos."

"¿Qué?" saltó Ron al borde del pánico "¿Estas loco¿Quieres matarla?"

"¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?" dijo Harry tranquilamente, cruzando los brazos como si esperara a que alguno de ellos propusiera una alternativa.

Finalmente, Hermione se volvió a sentar y preguntó, al tiempo que sacaba el hada de su cerveza para no tener que mirarles a la cara: "¿Y quien se lo dice?"

Harry dejó pasar un momento para ver si Ron se prestaba voluntario y finalmente, viendo que no sería el caso, dijo: "Yo. Al fin y al cabo, el que no quiere volver soy yo. Vosotros solo decidisteis acompañarme."

"Harry..." le cortaron los otros dos inmediatamente.

"¡No, esperad!" les interrumpió él también. "Iremos los tres, pero hablaré yo. Así, si tu madre quiere echarle la culpa a alguien, puede echármela a mi... o a Voldemort" hizo una pausa, meditando sus próximas palabras, y finalmente añadió, mirando a Ron: "Si hace falta les diré a tus padres el contenido de la Profecía"

Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra durante los minutos que siguieron. No porque tuvieran nada que pensar, sino sencillamente porque no se les ocurría que decir. Harry se vio transportado a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas. _"Hace falta un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos"_ había dicho Dumbledore a Neville. Cuanta razón tenía. La decepción, el miedo, la crisis cardiaca: todas ellas eran posibles reacciones de la señora Weasley, y Harry no se sentía con ánimos de someterla a ninguna de ellas.

"Voy a revisar mi libro de primeros auxilios" murmuró Hermione levantándose.

Visiblemente, Harry no era el único que estaba preocupado. Metiendo una mano en su cerveza, sacó al hada que había vuelto a instalarse en ella y empezó a pensar en la mejor manera de soltarles la bomba a los señores Weasley.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba en otro mundo. Un mundo hermoso, en el que vivían criaturas hermosas y todo era hermoso. Se había enamorado.

A su lado, Ron también se había enamorado, aunque afortunadamente, no de la misma mujer. Cruzaron una mirada y compartieron una mirada cómplice. ¡Que hermosas eran!

Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. ¿Quién dijo que sacarla del lago durante la segunda prueba fuera una tontería? Volviéndose hacia su dama, Harry le explicó: "Me tiene cariño porque la salvé de los monstruos marinos. Soy Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico"

Gabrielle se volvió hacia ella y tradujo "_Il en pince pour toi, mamie!_"

"_hein?_" respondió ella llevándose una grácil mano a la oreja.

¡Y que hermosa oreja¡Que hermosa era¡Que bella! Su piel pálida estaba cubierta de profundos surcos, como una delicada pieza del cristal más puro. Su cabello blanco como un rayo de luna estaba sujeto en un elegante moño, cubriendo su nuca, pero no totalmente. ¡Ah, picarona¡Por aquí y por allá asomaban atisbos de su sensual epidermis!

Y su pose... ¡Ah, su pose¡Un deleite para los ojos! Su pose era la perfecta imitación del arco de una circunferencia, el carapazón de un cangrejo de fuego, brillante y hermoso... ¡Pero que hermosa era!

Harry estaba flotando, admirando a su dama: sus ojos azules, la graciosa manera en que se apoyaba sobre su caminador, su dulce sonrisa, su suave voz... El corazón le latía a cien por hora. Había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

"Permítame que la ayude, señora." Dijo el señor Weasley acercándose a la bella mujer para ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo.

"¡Arthur!" gritó indignada la señora Weasley.

"¡Eso, Arthur!" repitió Harry enfadado, abriéndose paso entre los demás. ¿Ese viejo decrépito pretendía robarle a su amada¡Le hervía la sangre solo de pensarlo! "¡Deje paso a los jóvenes y vuelva con su mujer!"

Dos cuerpos idénticos se pusieron delante suyo, pero antes de que pudieran decirle nada, una llamada de auxilio se hizo oír en el salón de los Weasley.

"¡Harryyyyyyyyy!"

Ron estaba siendo llevado a rastras hacia la cocina por su hermano Charlie, que tenía un brillo diabólico en los ojos. Al parecer, Harry no era el único que había encontrado oposición en la conquista de su dama.

Se paró a pensar un momento. El señor Weasley estaba siendo reprendido por su mujer y fuera de combate, pero los gemelos eran otra historia... ¡Dios mío¡Iban a impresionarla con sus bromas! Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Tal vez si rescataba a Ron su dama vería lo valiente que era y entonces le amaría.

"¡Ya voy, Ron!" gritó, sacando la varita con una floritura.

**Debido a la estupidez extrema del personaje principal, la autora de este fic a creído conveniente narrar la siguiente escena desde el punto de vista de una mujer.**

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Sabía que la estupidez masculina podía llegar a extremos insospechados cuando se la ponía a prueba frente a una _veela_ (había leído varios libros sobre el tema en cuarto, cuando Ron se encaprichó de Fleur), pero aún así... ¡esto era ridículo!

Que Ron y Charlie pelearan por la señora Delacour, tenía su lógica. La mujer era una medio-_veela_, y aún estaba de buen ver. Pero, que el resto de los hombres de la casa se deshicieran en atenciones por la abuela de Fleur, ya era demasiado. Al menos el señor Weasley ya se estaba recuperando... Tanto mejor: no resistir a una _veela_ podría suponer un duro golpe a su matrimonio, y aún más siendo la _veela_ en cuestión una octogenaria desdentada con todos los accesorios (corneta, taca-taca...).

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, y se puso a repasar mentalmente su diccionario de runas, para pensar en otra cosa. A su lado, Ginny no parecía estar mejor. Culpa de los cuentos de hadas. Gracias a ellos, toda bruja sabía que la única manera de que un Príncipe resista los encantos de una _veela_ es el Amor Verdadero.

"...¡Y entonces, yo me puse frente a Sirius Black y le reté en duelo, para salvar a Harry, Hermione, y a todo el mundo mágico! Le dije: '¡Asesino!'..."

_Amor Verdadero,_ se dijo con amargura. Volvió la vista hacia otra parte y se encontró con la mirada petulante de Fleur, que mantenía a Bill firmemente cogido del brazo, aún cuando este no parecía mostrar síntomas de estupidez pasajera. Más bien parecía incómodo ante las acciones del resto de su familia.

"Le Grant Amur" le dijo Hermione a Fleur con media sonrisa. _Que suerte tienen las que lo encuentran..._

Fleur le contestó con una sonrisa radiante y, por una vez, sincera. Su presa sobre Bill se relajó, y este se echó a reír: su novia estaba hinchada de orgullo y miraba a su abuela como si la acabara de ganar 490 – 0 en la final de los mundiales de _quidditch._

Este fue el momento que Charlie eligió para sacar a su hermano de la habitación. Mientras Harry se batía en duelo con él, atrayendo la atención de los demás, la señora Delacour aprovechó para acercarse a su hija y comentar casualmente: "_Fleur, ma puce, je suis un peu inquiète... Ta belle-mère est si petite, et si... grosse! Tu es sûre que tu veux te marier avec ce… Bill ? Je ne voudrais pas que mes petits-enfants finissent comme elle !_ "

Hermione no sabía francés. Había aprendido cuatro palabras cuando estuvo en Dijon, por supuesto, pero eso no bastaba para entender lo que había dicho la señora Delacour. Al menos, no traduciendo. Habiendo entendido los conceptos 'suegra', 'gorda' y 'nietos', y añadiendo a ello la repentina sonrisa tensa de Fleur y la manera posesiva con la que se aferraba de nuevo a Bill, el mensaje pasaba bastante bien.

"¡Bonyur!" saludó la señora Weasley apareciendo detrás suyo en el momento más inoportuno. Lucía una sonrisa encantadoramente tensa. "¡Es un placer conocerla al fin!"

La señora Delacour aceptó la mano que le tendía su consuegra y añadió en tono amable, mirando a la señora Weasley: "_Et cette maison tombe en miettes, ma fille.__ Tu ne peux pas vivre dans un endroit comme ça! Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas riches, mais quand même, j'espérais un minimum !_"

La señora Weasley miró a su futura nuera, expectante, y, aunque Hermione había entendido algo sobre 'casa' y 'ricos', Fleur tradujo: "_Dise_ que tienen una casa muy _acohedoga_, y que esta muy contenta de _conosegla_"

"Oh" dijo elocuentemente la señora Weasley, sonrojándose complacida "Dile que estamos encantados de recibirles a ella y a toda tu familia, y que esperamos que la estancia sea de su agrado. Estaremos un poco apretados, pero cabremos bien" añadió, sonriendo.

Fleur asintió, y esbozando una gran sonrisa, tradujo a su manera: "_Maman, je t'en prie, arrête. C'est de ma belle-famille que tu parles, là._"

'Arrête' era 'para', eso Hermione lo sabía. Estuvo tentada de decirle "Ui, arete" ella también, pero se mordió la lengua. Pobre Fleur. Con una madre así no era extraño que tendiera a comportarse de manera estúpida y arrogante.

La señora Delacour sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa y contestó en un francés demasiado rápido para Hermione: "_Et pour combien de temps? Ton mariage est voué à l'échec, ma fille. Bientôt le sang fera appel à toi et tu quitteras ce Bill pour un autre, et cet autre pour un autre, et ainsi de suite. Tu les aimeras, leur feras voir le ciel, et briseras leur cœur en partant, c'est la nature du veela. Nous sommes les animaux de la luxure, Fleur. Ne l'oublie pas._"

Pobre Fleur. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que le acababa de decir su madre, pero por la manera en que le temblaban las comisuras de los labios y el brillo sospechoso que habían adquirido sus ojos, supuso que era algo muy malo. Incapaz de permanecer impasible por más tiempo, Hermione decidió mandar a paseo sus buenos modales y meter las narices donde no la llamaban. Indignada, hizo acopio de las cuatro palabras de francés que sabía, y le espetó a la señora Delacour "¡Arete¡Le Grant Amur!"

La madre de Fleur volvió la cabeza hacia ella tan rápido que por un momento Hermione temió que se partiera la nuca. Al segundo siguiente, pero, empezó a temer por su vida, ya que la señora Delacour parecía a punto de transformarse y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

"¿Silvuplé?" ofreció Hermione, intentando calmar los ánimos.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Ron, furioso, apareciendo detrás suyo "¿Qué le has hecho a la señora Delacour?"

"¡Ah!" dijo la señora Weasley, ignorando las palabras de su hijo y tomándolo por los hombros para ponerlo delante suyo. "Permítame que le presente a Ron" le dijo a la señora Delacour, en un intento de cambiar de tema. Probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que las francesa no estaba siendo amable con ella y su familia, porque añadió en un tono desafiante "Es el nuevo Head Boy de Hogwarts, el tercero de la familia."

Fleur, que hasta entonces se había mantenido un tanto retraída (al fin y al cabo, era su madre), decidió mandarlo todo a hacer puñetas, también, y tradujo, en el mismo tono que su suegra: "_Ron a été nommé Préfet en Chef de Ogwarts, tout comme Bill!_"

"_Je m'en fous comme de ma première couche!_" gritó su madre.

"A _maman_ le _impogta_ un _cagahó_" tradujo una vocecita.

Mientras discutían, el resto de los Weasley se habían acercado para ver lo que ocurría... O más bien, Gabrielle se había acercado a ver lo que ocurría, arrastrando a su abuela detrás suyo, y detrás de esta, todos los hombres de la casa. Ahora la niña observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva, frunciéndoles el ceño a todos los presentes. A su lado, el señor Weasley lucía la Cara de Desconcierto Weasley nº13.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar (no que hubiera una respuesta educada), Ron decidió actuar en función de la información recibida y, sacando pecho, le dijo a la señora Delacour: "A mi tampoco me importa un carajo ser Head Boy¿sabe? Mi madre está muy contenta, claro, pero yo quiero llegar más lejos que mis hermanos. Por eso he decidido no volver a Hogwarts el año que viene. ¿Qué podrían enseñarme que no sepa ya? No, en vez de eso, voy a ir a buscar al Señor Tenebroso y le voy a derrotar. Yo solito."

Una voz indignada rompió el silencio confuso que siguió estas palabras. Para horror de Hermione, Harry se abrió paso entre la multitud de Weasleys y gritó, confirmando por el camino lo que acababa de decir Ron: "¡Hey¿Cómo que tu solito¡El plan era mío!"

La señora Weasley se dio media vuelta, con cara de atontada, y sus hijos se apartaron como el Mar Rojo ante Moisés. Tambaleándose ligeramente, desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Bill y el señor Weasley fueron tras ella.

La señora Delacour lanzó una última mirada de desdén hacia los Weasley antes de agarrar a su madre por el brazo y ordenar que le indicaran sus 'aposentos' (así lo tradujo Gabrielle). Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Charlie se fueron con ellas.

Ginny se quedó quieta, probablemente en estado de shock, observando a Hermione sin decir nada. Finalmente, tras unos buenos cinco minutos abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pececito rojo (¿Nemo?), logró articular: "¿Es verdad?"

Dicen que el blanco es la suma de todos los colores. Debe de ser cierto, porque en ese momento, Hermione tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que tenía la mente en blanco. Aturdida, asintió a su amiga, incapaz de elaborar una frase coherente, y la dejó marchar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de percatarse de que Fleur seguía con ella en la sala. Tal vez minutos, tal vez segundos. El tiempo es algo muy difuso cuando se mide a la velocidad del pensamiento.

La medio-_veela_ la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Su suave movimiento, la manera en que la miraba, como si fuera a decir algo pero no se atreviera, para luego desviar los ojos hacia el suelo, delataban una timidez y una inseguridad que Hermione nunca hubiera esperado encontrar en la arrogante Fleur. Era casi... tierno.

Le sonrió, y la chica sonrió de vuelta. Hermione la vio tomar aire, como un atleta preparándose para hacer una prueba... o más bien una bailarina frente a su gran debut. Y entonces se movió.

La sala pareció encogerse al tiempo que Fleur se acercaba a ella. Toda luz menguó, excepto el brillo natural de la parte-_veela_ que se hizo más intenso, bañando en su aura plateada a las dos chicas. Una voz profunda se infiltró en su mente para decir palabras protectoras que fueron olvidadas justo después.

_« Toi qui sais voir le cœur des autres, ouvre les yeux ! Que ton âme soit recte et ton jugement correct. Que la sagesse que tu puises des livres s'étende là ou aucun livre ne pourra jamais comprendre, pour que tu voies la vérité en face et tu prennes les bonnes décisions. Ouvre alors ta porte au bonheur, et n'aies pas peur d'écouter ton cœur, car la lumière que je pose en toi le guide et ne se trompe pas. Longues nuits d'attente dans la traversée des Ténèbres s'ouvrent devant toi. Que ton Amour soit sûr et pur, et qu'il reste ferme… »_

La voz seguía hablando, pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba. Una segunda voz había se había unido a la primera en su cabeza, una voz curiosamente familiar, y le estaba susurrando "_Harry Potter_". Con un sobresalto, Hermione se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía. Era la suya.

Y tan pronto como realizo esto, lo olvido, al igual que lo que la voz le susurraba, y las palabras de la mujer se perdieron en su mente y ya no las pudo recordar. El brillo de Fleur se había concentrado en sus manos y flotaba como una estrella diminuta hacia su corazón. Poco tiempo después, lo único que quedaba en su mente era la seguridad de que había sido objeto de uno de los rituales más misteriosos que se mencionaban en _'Mitos y Leyendas del Mundo Mágico'_. Había recibido la bendición de una _veela_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Y entonces, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, tomé la espada de Gryffindor entre mis manos – ¿Le he mencionado que soy su heredero? – y maté al basilisco."

"_Oui, Jean-Pierre_" contestó la exótica criatura.

Harry estaba en la gloria. ¡Su dama sabía su nombre!

**Vaya... Aún estamos con estas...**

**La autora de este fic lamenta informarles que el Harry POV sigue temporalmente fuera de servicio...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Molly Weasley estaba bien. En serio, estaba bien. Había hablado con Arthur, y habían decidido dejar pasar la boda, mostrarles todo su apoyo a Bill y su francesa, y luego, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, enfrentarse a Ronald.

¿_Por qué _le tenía que pasar todo a ella¡Bill se casaba con una francesa, su consuegra decía... ¡cosas! Y para colmo Ronald no pensaba volver al colegio!

¡Y las hadas se metían en la cerveza!

Pero no. Ella estaba muy tranquila. Serena.

"¿Cómo estoy?" preguntó Bill detrás suyo.

Molly se volvió para ver a su hijo y no pudo ni quiso evitar una sonrisa embobada. Su Bill llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y se había quitado su famoso pendiente en forma de colmillo. El hecho de que lo hubiera reemplazado por otro no importaba, porque este otro pendiente tenía forma de flor, y eso era un detalle muy bonito. Llevaba una túnica sencilla, pero elegante, en azul marino, cuello en V y una sobre-túnica plateada. Moderno, pero adecuado.

"Guapísimo" contestó con orgullo al ver que Bill se removía nervioso.

"Estoy un poco nervioso..." comentó él haciéndose el valiente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Charlie se asomó un momento para avisarles: "Está a punto de empezar... ¡Buena suerte! Y... no hagas caso de lo que te dije ayer. Si tu dices que es _ella_, pues adelante, y a llenar la casa de niños."

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a un Bill un poco verde detrás suyo. Charles siempre había tenido un talento especial para sacarle este color.

Molly se acercó a su hijo y, tomándole las manos, dijo: "Escucha. Se que nunca ha parecido que te apoyara mucho. Fleur y yo empezamos con mal pie, y luego, con nuestras... divergencias respecto a la boda... Pero quiero que sepas..." se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas. Oh, Merlín... "... que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos contigo. Y que creo que Fleur será una buena esposa para ti. Te quiere, y tu la quieres, y eso es lo importante..." y ya. El nudo en la garganta estaba demasiado tenso, así que decidió abrazar a su hijo y dejar de hablar.

_¡Mi niño se casaaaaa!_, no podía dejar de pensar. Su niño, su Bill, su bebé... ¡Ay!

Bill la estaba abrazando, y ella le abrazaba a él, y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de repente estaba sonando la música en el jardín, y esto solo quería decir una cosa: en este momento, la novia se estaba dirigiendo hacia el altar _y el novio no_. Tomando a su hijo por el brazo, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de asegurarse de que llevaba el maquillaje bien puesto, tan solo pensando en la pobre Fleur, que en estos mismos instantes se estaba enfrentando al _boggart_ de cualquier bruja que se casa: el plantón.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La novia estaba radiante, el novio estaba guapísimo, y tan solo faltaba el Lanzamiento del Ramo para que los recién casados se fueran de luna de miel y los invitados de la boda empezaran a marcharse. Menos mal.

Molly había estado demasiado emocionada durante la ceremonia para fijarse en nada que no fuera su niño y la que ahora ya era oficialmente su nuera. Habían llegado tarde, para encontrarse con una Fleur al borde de las lágrimas sola en el altar. Molly se había puesto emotiva y la había estrechado en sus brazos, sin poder evitar murmurarle "¡Mi bebé se casa!", antes de ir a tomar su asiento de primera fila.

Después vinieron los Votos, la Pira y el siempre peliagudo Consentimiento de Los Que Fueron (un tanto inestable en la rama Delacour, eso había que decirlo). Finalmente, con el Aparecimiento de los Anillos, Bill y Fleur fueron marido y mujer.

Y entonces fue cuando Molly se fijó en los invitados.

Al parecer, su consuegra no era la única que despreciaba La Madriguera y sus inquilinos, es decir: a su familia. Los franceses lo miraban todo con desdén, ya fueran hadas, potrillos, gorriones y alondras o adornos florales. Nada les parecía bien. Era una suerte que Fleur estuviera en su nubecita particular, porque si no seguro que le daba algo, a la pobre.

Así que Molly había dedicado gran parte del día en esforzarse porque Fleur no se diera cuenta de nada. Se las había ingeniado para colocar a los franceses en determinadas zonas de la casa, y tan solo permitía que se acercaran a la novia aquellos que parecían estar contentos por ella _y_ satisfechos con la ceremonia. Un total de tres. Y uno de ellos era su abuela, que estaba sorda y senil.

"¡Hora de lanzar el ramo!" gritó Molly a los invitados. Cuanto antes acabaran, mejor.

Las Siete Elegidas fueron corriendo hacia ellos, con toda la emoción propia del acto, y Molly no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando los tiempos en que ella había formado parte del Corro. Tal y como dictaba la tradición (y la prudencia), Fleur se quedó inmóvil, mientras Bill calculaba la distancia reglamentaria.

El Lanzamiento solo era un trámite, por supuesto, se dijo la señora Weasley observando la escena. Tonks formaba parte de las Elegidas, y habiendo anunciado ya su compromiso con Remus, no había ningún misterio. Esto no quería decir que Ginny y Hermione (que había abusado un poco con el Champaña de Rosas Parisiense) fueran a perder la ocasión de hacer el ganso, observó frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ya basta!" les gritó desde su lado del jardín.

"¡Vamos mamá!" empezó Fred desde el suyo.

"¡No seas aguafiestas!" completó George.

"Y dinos..."

"¿Quién se casará primero?"

"¿Harry y Ginny?"

"¿O Ron y Hermione?"

"¡Nosotros!" gritó Hermione con entusiasmo, desatando la hilaridad de todos los presentes. Ron tuvo la decencia de apartarse un momento de la madre de Fleur para sonrojarse.

"¡Los Lupin!" gritó Molly sonriendo. Definitivamente, el Lanzamiento del Ramo era una gran tradición. Un coro de silbidos y risas acogieron sus palabras.

"¡Un momento!" gritó Remus, risueño, subiéndose sobre la mesa en la que había estado charlando con Arthur. "¡Antes de que empecéis a presionar a mi novia, quiero hacer un anuncio!" se paró en seco, y de repente se puso muy serio "Nymphadora y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que queremos esperar a que termine la guerra antes de casarnos."

Un silencio incómodo acogió sus palabras.

_Vaya un manera de cargarse el ambiente_, se dijo Molly.

Remus alzó entonces su copa y dijo "¡Así que todos a cruzar los dedos porque le toque a ella¡Y tu" añadió con un gruñido feroz hacia un amigo de Bill "no te acerques a ella, que no nos casamos en mayo, pero seguimos comprometidos!"

El momento de tensión pasó, y todos volvieron a centrarse en la ceremonia, aunque con renovado interés. Probablemente todos estaban igual que Molly, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa. Fleur dio media vuelta y tomó impulso.

"¡Vamos Tonks!" gritó Harry. Lo que le recordaba...

El ramo salió despedido hacia atrás, y las Siete Elegidas se abalanzaron sobre él. Todos contuvieron el aliento y entonces... Hermione se apartó un poco y Molly pudo ver a Gabrielle Delacour, diez años, sosteniendo el ramo.

Oh.

"Debo haber calculado mal." Dijo finalmente Bill.

Todos los invitados se giraron hacia él, pero Fleur espetó. "No digas _tonteguías_, Bill. _Egues gompedog_ de hechizos, no te has equivocado. _Pego_ mi _hegmana_ es medio-veela¿_guecuegdas_?" añadió con desdén, para luego explicar "_Cgece_ más _gápido_ que los humanos. En dos años _tendgá_ edad legal _paga casagsé_, y no dudes que lo _apgovechagá_."

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió los presentes, lo que a Molly le pareció muy mal. ¡Fleur acababa de llamar a su hermana pelandusca delante de doscientas personas! (¡_Y otras tantas hadas!_, se dijo, sacando una de estas últimas de su champaña.)

La señora Delacour debió pensar lo mismo, por una vez de acuerdo con ella, porque se levantó de su mesa y fue a buscar a su hija menor. Con un "_Au moins elle me donne une raison d'être fière _" lanzado al vuelo hacia Fleur, recogió a su madre de un rincón y se fueron como habían llegado: en translador.

De repente, la inmensa mayoría de la población masculina sacudió la cabeza, como si salieran de un trance, y adquirió un tono rosado violento en mejillas, orejas, nucas y otras partes varias del cuerpo. Esto propició que, tan pronto como Bill y Fleur se hubieron despedido de los presentes, estos se marcharan a toda prisa, ansiosos por esconder la cabeza bajo la arena (y en algunos casos, lejos, muy lejos, de sus esposas. Que suerte que Arthur no fuera como ellos).

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, tan solo quedaban en La Madriguera los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, y algún miembro de la Orden. Lanzándoles una mirada decidida al trío tra-la-la, se levantó de su puesto de guardia en la mesa y fue directa hacia ellos.

Había llegado la hora.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡ROOOONALD WEASLEY¿¡QUE ES ESO DE QUE NO VAS A VOLVER A HOGWARTS?"

Harry tragó saliva y les agradeció a Merlín, Circe, Morgana y a todos los magos de los cromos de ranas de chocolate que la señora Weasley no estuviera en la misma habitación que él. No que la situación pintara mucho mejor desde su lado de la puerta, pero al menos Remus y Tonks no parecían a punto de ponerse a gritar.

Apenas había salido de su trance, un cuarto de hora antes, cuando la señora Weasley le había tomado por una oreja y lo había encerrado en el salón de La Madriguera. Poco después, Tonks había entrado a hacerle compañía, y se había sentado, en silencio, en el sofá frente al suyo. Cinco minutos más tarde, Remus fue a ocupar el sitio a su lado.

Y desde entonces, esperaban. A qué, no lo sabía, pero si no estaban esperando algún tipo de señal, no entendía por qué estaban tan callados.

En todo caso, agradecía el silencio. Le daba la oportunidad de pensar y avergonzarse profundamente de todo lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas antes de enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Aún le costaba creer que les hubieran dicho a los Weasley que no pensaban volver...

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Remus finalmente.

No parecía enfadado, severo... ni siquiera decepcionado. Más bien, pensó Harry, parecía que quisiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse, para decidir luego si su plan era viable. Se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso.

Su mirada se posó en Tonks, buscando apoyo, pero la chica se mantenía imperturbable, esperando su respuesta. Su pequeña neurona rebelde aprovechó su momento de confusión para recordarle que la alegre y vivaracha joven también era una Auror entrenada para interrogar a los sospechosos de asesinato. Una Auror preparada, que había tenido tiempo de planear su interrogatorio junto a Remus, antes de hacerle la encerrona. Una Auror que no sentía remordimientos en actuar cuando el enemigo estaba débil, recién salido del trance de una _veela_. Una Auror que le sostenía la mirada desde su discreto segundo plano, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional a Remus, cuyos ojos seguían clavados sobre él...

Oh, Dios... ¿Era así como uno se sentía cuando tenía que darles explicaciones a sus padres? De repente ya no se sentía tan solidario con Ron... ¡Ojala le hubieran tocado a él los señores Weasley!

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Remus, que no parecía haberse movido en todo este tiempo, y por algún motivo, su mente le llevó de vuelta a la noche antes de su primer examen práctico de los O.W.L. Aquel día, una Hermione al borde de la crisis de histeria se había puesto enfrente suyo y le había dicho "Recuerda, Harry: te lo sabes. No te diré que no te pongas nervioso, porque eso es imposible." Dijo con una risita nerviosa "Pero cuando te encuentres frente a los examinadores, quiero que recuerdes que estás preparado, qué sea lo que sea lo que te pidan, lo hemos repasado mil veces antes juntos, y sé que puedes hacerlo." Acto seguido, le había abrazado, para luego hundirse de nuevo entre sus apuntes.

Curiosamente reconfortado, Harry reunió toda la confianza en si mismo de la que disponía, y con tono firme procedió a explicarles a Remus y Tonks por qué había decidido no volver a Hogwarts.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Entiendo" dijo Remus hora y media más tarde. "Pero no lo apruebo."

El suspiro de alivio que había dejado escapar Harry al oír sus primeras palabras se tornó en un gruñido de frustración ante esto último. Intentando comportarse como un adulto, hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que no apruebas?"

"Harry..." empezó el licántropo en un tono ligeramente desesperado. "Sé que quieres tomar parte en la guerra, pero..."

"Espera." Le cortó Harry, levantando ambas palmas en el símbolo internacional del 'stop' y bajando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarse. Esta discusión se le estaba empezando a hacer cansina... ¿Por qué nadie le entendía?. Volviendo a mirara a Remus, explicó, muy despacito para que quedara bien claro. "Yo no _quiero_ participar en la guerra. No tengo más remedio. Si le preguntas a Voldemort, te dirá que sabes tanto como él de la Profecía. Vale, es cierto: no os lo he dicho todo. Pero aún así, sabéis lo suficiente como para entender por qué Voldemort va tras mi cabeza. Me ha costado lo suyo, pero finalmente he aceptado que soy el Elegido, con todo lo que esto comporta. Y te agradecería que no intentaras frenarme cuando decido actuar en función de ello."

Harry creía haber sido muy solemne en sus palabras, pero, a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Tonks y la manera en que se movían las comisuras de sus labios, tenía que suponer que al menos ella se lo había tomado a chiste. Remus, por su parte, le fruncía el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

"¿Has acabado?" le espetó.

"Si." Contestó Harry, desafiante.

"Bien, pues antes que nada, quiero que te quede claro que si yo he escuchado tus motivos durante..." miró al reloj "una hora y media, espero de ti el mismo respeto cuando yo tomo la palabra. ¿Está claro?"

"Si, profesor Lupin" contestó Harry, mortificado.

Tonks se echó a reír abiertamente, y un centelleo divertido cruzó los ojos de Remus, que prosiguió, en un tono más tranquilo. "Bien, pues, como te estaba diciendo, entiendo que tu deber, desgraciadamente sea el de tomar parte activa en la guerra, pero creo que, al menos de momento, deberías dejarlo en manos de la Orden."

"Pero..." empezó a protestar Harry.

"¡Harry!" le llamó al orden Tonks, haciéndole enrojecer. Si no conseguía controlar su vena protestona, nunca le iban a tomar en serio...

"Gracias, Nymphadora." Prosiguió Remus "Ahora, quiero que entiendas que comprendo perfectamente tu desconfianza hacia la organización. Es cierto: el ataque a tu casa podría significar que hay un traidor en nuestras filas. No te creas que no lo hemos pensado. Pero, creo que deberías saber" añadió, mirando de reojo a Tonks, que se removió incomoda en su silla. Tomó aire, como para ordenar sus pensamientos, y prosiguió "La muerte de Dumbledore ha sido un duro golpe para la Orden del Fénix. Nos hemos quedado sin líder, sin guía, y, desgraciadamente, sin nexo de unión. Desde junio, se han formado dos bandos en nuestras filas. Algunos, como Moody, Kingsley o Nymphadora, consideran que nuestro nuevo líder debería ser Minerva McGonagall, ya que era la persona más cercana a Dumbledore. Otros no están de acuerdo con esto. Hestia Jones es su líder."

Tonks soltó un bufido y explicó: "Lo que Remus no se atreve a decirte, Harry, es que Jones está llevando a cabo una gran campaña para desprestigiar a Minerva, basándose en que, como no estaban casados, es que según ellos solo pegaban un polvo de vez en cuando." Harry se puso de un bonito color verde pistacho, pero Tonks prosiguió sin inmutarse, muy indignada toda ella "Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Puede que Minerva no sea intrigante y misteriosa como lo era Dumbledore, pero esto no quiere decir que no sepa más de lo que aparenta. Creo que si alguien entendía los planes de Dumbledore, era ella."

Lupin suspiró largamente, y contestó "Pero raramente estaba de acuerdo."

Viéndoles discutir el tema, Harry se dio cuenta de que para ellos, este había sido el pan nuestro de cada día durante los últimos dos meses. Y no necesitaba otra pelea delante suyo: para eso ya tenía a Ron y Hermione.

"¿Qué opinas tú?" le preguntó a Remus.

"Es neutro." Contestó inmediatamente Tonks, como si eso la ofendiera muchísimo.

Remus volvió a suspirar, pero contestó: "Yo no estoy con ninguna de ellas. Estoy de acuerdo con Hestia en que deberíamos tomar una parte más activa en la guerra, pero también creo que Minerva podría decirnos bastante sobre lo que Albus planeaba. Por otra parte, no creo que ninguna de ellas tenga la capacidad de liderazgo que la Orden necesita. Así que me mantengo neutro. Y no soy el único." Añadió, viendo que Tonks iba a abrir la boca.

"Si, ya se." Dijo está, frustrada, y en la cantinela típica del que ha oído mil veces la misma cosa, recitó: "Si al menos Emmeline siguiera con vida sabríamos a quien seguir"

Harry observó este último intercambio, perplejo, pero divertido. Recostándose más cómodamente en su sofá, les dejó distraídos en ese extraño y complicado baile que son los piques de pareja e intento reflexionar sobre lo que le acababan de decir.

El plan de Voldemort empezaba a aclararse en su mente. Los asesinatos del verano anterior cobraban una nueva importancia, vistos desde la perspectiva de la lucha por el poder: Amelia Bones, desde su cargo, era a la vez la directora de la Cámara del Wizengamot y aquella ante la que respondía la Oficina de Aurores. Su muerte había decapitado el sistema judicial del mundo mágico, y el caos en el Ministerio consecuente solo podía ser bueno para Voldemort. La muerte del número dos de la Orden del Fénix, por otra parte, no había estado lo suficientemente espaciada de la de Dumbledore como para que alguien se asentara en su puesto por el camino. En cuatro movimientos, Voldemort había barrido al rey y a la reina del tablero, dejando a los peones desconcertados y a la torre y el caballo luchando por el poder.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Remus y Tonks habían dejado de discutir, y le estaban observando con curiosidad. Despejando la mente, decidió volver al tema que les ocupaba y le dijo a Remus con una sonrisa triunfal: "¿Así que debería dejarlo todo en manos de la Orden?"

Remus fijó la mirada en sus ojos, y Harry supo claramente que era lo que pretendía hacer. Recordando lo poco que había aprendido de Oclumancia, puso la mente en blanco y esperó.

Remus se recostó en su sofá y desvió la mirada. Tamborileando con los dedos en el apoyabrazos, comentó casualmente "A menos que logres convencer a tu tía para que te acompañe, claro."

Y aquí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Harry sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, sabiendo lo que vendría, pero igualmente escuchó con atención lo que Remus tenía que decirle.

Este volvió a erguirse en su sofá, y puso su cara más seria y preocupada antes de sentenciar: "Harry, no puedes tomarte el ataque a Privet Drive a la ligera. El único motivo por el que ahora estás hablando con nosotros es porque Petunia dejó en fuera de juego a Greyback. Hermione habría muerto si ella no hubiera derribado a Yaxley. Y, si no estás preparado para plantarles cara a los Death Eaters¿Cómo vas a estarlo para Voldemort?"

Se estaba sintiendo muy, muy pequeño. Tenían razón, y lo sabía. Pero¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

"Mi consejo es que, de momento, dejes a la Orden al cargo." Contestó Remus a su pregunta tácita.

Harry levantó la vista como diciendo _'He dicho¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?'_

Remus le sonrió el sarcasmo, pero continuó: "Mientras, entrena, prepárate. Aprende a luchar en un campo de batalla, porque lo necesitaras. No te pido que renuncies a lo que estás haciendo: sea lo que sea lo que estáis investigando tú, Ron y Hermione, estoy seguro de que también podéis hacerlo en Hogwarts. Todos los héroes necesitan un largo aprendizaje antes de enfrentarse a su némesis. No creas que tu vas a ser diferente porque eres Harry Potter."

Harry bajó la cabeza, derrotado, y subió las piernas sobre el sofá para poder hacerse un ovillo. Remus tenía razón. Su plan era entrenar e investigar, y no había mejor lugar para eso que Hogwarts. Si tenía que desplazarse, salir de la escuela no sería un problema: tenía el Mapa del Merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad y a Hermione para pensar en un plan alternativo.

"¿Qué estáis investigando?" preguntó de pronto Tonks, girando inmediatamente la cabeza hacia Remus para comprobar si había metido la pata.

Harry se lo pensó un momento. ¿Debería hablarles de los Horcruxes? Quería decírselo, pero al mismo tiempo, después de lo que acababan de hablar, no estaba seguro de que Remus no considerara que era una tarea para la Orden. Y de la Orden no se fiaba.

Tonks, por su parte, parecía fieramente leal a la profesora McGonagall, lo que no era mucho mejor. La mitad de los miembros se enterarían, y los demás empezarían a espiar... Que mal estaba la Orden¿no?

Sin embargo, un poco de ayuda sería bienvenida. Ron y él no estaban avanzando en absoluto en su búsqueda del misterioso R.A.B., y probablemente Remus pudiera decirles algunos nombres que no salían en los libros. O aún mejor, si pudieran reclutar a Moody... el paranoico ex-auror sin duda podría darles una lista larga y detallada. Pero¿Cómo enfocarlo?

"Fue idea de Hermione" dijo finalmente "Ya sabéis, 'conoce a tus enemigos', y todas esas cosas."

Tonks le arqueó una ceja curiosa, y Remus frunció el ceño.

"Después de lo que sucedió con Snape" continuó Harry, improvisando sobre la marcha, pero hablando muy convencido de si mismo "o Malfoy, o Barty Crouch, pensamos que lo mejor sería saber directamente de quien no nos podemos fiar. Así que estamos haciendo una lista de todos los Death Eaters: en activo, arrepentidos, muertos y desaparecidos. Quienes son, o eran, que excusa dieron, circunstancias de la muerte o desaparición, testigos... En fin: alerta permanente."

Ahí. Eso había quedado bastante bien. Satisfecho de si mismo, puso las manos bajo las piernas para dejar de moverlas, y esperó.

Tonks soltó una risita incrédula, pero Remus parecía estar tomándoselo en serio. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, comentó: "Bien... Yo te podría dar algunos nombres, pero ya que pones a Moody en la parte delantera de mis pensamientos tan sensiblemente, supongo que me estás pidiendo su ayuda¿No?"

La risita de Tonks viró a carcajada estrepitosa, y Harry le sonrió a Remus medio-disculpándose, medio-incómodo. Definitivamente, tendría que trabajar su sutileza.

"Bueno..." dijo, un poco sonrojado "...pensé que Moody nos daría el tipo de información que pide Hermione... más... errr... _exhaustiva._"

Tonks, que por algo había pasado sus primeros años en el cuerpo de Aurores bajo sus ordenes, se cayó al suelo de la risa.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tres puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

Por una, Harry salía del salón, un poco sonrojado, acompañado por unos divertidos Tonks y Remus.

Por otra, llegaba Ron desde la cocina, la cabeza gacha en postura sumisa, caminando como si temiera recibir una colleja en cualquier momento, precediendo a una señora Weasley con cara de colérica satisfacción y al señor Weasley, que en estos momentos se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

Por la tercera, Hermione, visiblemente alterada, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos ni a sus amigos, ni a la profesora McGonagall, que la empujaba para que entrara en la habitación.

Les habían derrotado.

Volvían a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Bueno... por una vez, no estoy nerviosa al postear :P A mi me gusta bastante el capitulo, ya me diréis vosotros que os parece... En fin: darle clic al botón 'review' es fácil, y los comentarios se agradecen muchísimo y ayudan a la hora de ponerse a escribir, sobre todo cuando piensas que cada capítulo tiene 10000 palabras y aún te quedan 10 meses, 4 horcruxes y 1 enfrentamiento final por narrar. So... unas palabritas de ánimo para ayudarme a sobrellevar la montaña que se me viene encima?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

(ver mi LJ – 'homepage' en la página de autor – para los comentarios sobre el capitulo 3, información sobre las _veela_ y la traducción de las escenas en francés.)


	5. Un Hurón de Contrabando

**DISCLAIMER:** los capítulos pasan, y Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero bueno, yo me esfuerzo...

**Antes que nada... Sorpresa! Requiem tiene título! Para los que se lo esten preguntando... si: Sonora como en Sonora, Mexico XDDD Aunque le dejare el 'Requiem' entre parentesis. Quieras que no, le acabe tomando cariño al titulo provisional...**

**Las personas que dejaron una review anónima pueden ir a leer sus respuestas en mi LJ (link homepage en la pagina de autor). A los demás ya contesté al ponerme a escribir :P ¿Me tardé mucho?**

**Para todos los que preguntaron por la traducción de las escenas en francés, como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, la pueden encontrar en mi LJ. Link: http/www. livejournal. com/ users / feagalaxia /2997 .html Solo quitad los espacios. Las traducciones están en las primeras dos respuestas.**

**Una cosa sobre este capitulo... Bueno, notareis al leerlo que a veces hago cambios de escena muy bruscos. Esto es porque mientras escribía, las escenas se me alargaban más y más, y por no escribir un capítulo de 20000 palabras, decidí prescindir de las escenas-nexo que no aportaran nada.**

**Y ya, disfrutad de la lectura:)

* * *

**

* * *

**Harry Potter y la Esfera de Sonora**

**(Requiem)**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

o

**UN HURÓN DE CONTRABANDO**

o

Cuando Scrimgeour le propuso el cargo de Consejero, Cornelius había esperado que su trabajo consistiera en aconsejar el Ministro. Visto con perspectiva, no podía evitar sonreír burlonamente a su propia ingenuidad.

Recadero. Ese era su trabajo. O 'Relaciones Muggles', como le había dado por llamarlo a Dolores. Perdón. La 'Señorita Umbridge'. Ahora que tenía un cargo superior al suyo, la muy desgraciada le exigía "_ser tratada con el debido respeto, Fudge. Al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo Asistente Especial del Ministro de Magia!_". Es curioso como nunca antes se había fijado en lo horrible que era la sonrisa de esa mujer...

Al menos el joven Weasley aún le mostraba una cierta lealtad. Aunque ahora le tuteaba... ¡Oh, bueno¡Al menos era agradable con él! Claro que esto también podría ser porque estaba casado con su ayudante... Penélope, una muchacha muy trabajadora. Y linda, Weasley era afortunado...

Cornelius suspiró largamente y volvió la cabeza hacia el montón de papeleo que le había enviado la Oficina del Ministro de Magia. _Muggles_ muertos, _muggles_ desaparecidos, testigos _muggles_, _muggles_, _muggles_, _muggles_... ¡Si incluso le habían puesto en su despacho el cuadro que contactaba con el Primer Ministro! Al parecer, Scrimgeour estaba demasiado ocupado para lidiar con los _muggles_.

Hace un año, Cornelius le hubiera dado la razón. Al fin y al cabo, como Ministro de Magia, su deber era asegurar el bienestar de la comunidad mágica. En sus tiempos, Cornelius siempre había puesto el bienestar de la comunidad mágica por delante, dijera lo que dijera ahora _El Profeta_. ¡Como si él no supiera que Scrimgeour les estaba obligando a escribir mal de él¡Acusa al ex-Ministro, Rufus, que quedaras mejor!

Que vergüenza. Uno se preguntaba adonde iba a parar el mundo mágico, cuando ya no se podía confiar en los medios de comunicación.

Cornelius sacudió la cabeza tristemente, para recalcar sus pensamientos, y sacó una botella de Firewhisky del cajón de su mesa. Sin molestarse en sacar un vaso, tomó un largo trago directamente de la botella, ignorando la vocecita que le decía que a su mujer no le gustaría nada verle hacer eso, y tomó un papel al azar. Total, se dijo mirando hacia el cielo negro que mostraba la ventanita de su despacho, apenas se veían últimamente.

Miró de reojo el papel que había elegido, y decidió que lo mejor sería beber otro trago. Trescientos muertos _muggles_ en York, todos a manos (o más bien 'boca') de los dementores. La parte positiva era que como los _muggles_ no podían ver a los dementores, no necesitarían desmemorizarlos. Una suerte, porque probablemente de aquí a que acabara de leer sus papeles, los tres desmemorizantes que Scrimgeour le había concedido tendrían mucho más trabajo del que podían abarcar.

La parte negativa tenía tantos puntos que Cornelius prefería no pensar en ello. De momento, se las estaban apañando diciendo que se trataba de una enfermedad nueva, algo parecido a un coma, pero claro, los _muggles_ se negaban a dar a sus familiares por muertos, y los hospitales se estaban llenando de gente sin alma que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de recuperación. Lo que ponía muy nervioso al Primer Ministro.

Y ese era otro tema en el que Cornelius preferiría no entrar, se dijo, tomando otro reconfortante trago de Firewhisky. El Primer Ministro se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso, y eso no era bueno. Esa misma mañana le había propuesto, no por primera vez, decirle a la población _muggle_ que la magia existía. De momento conseguía frenarle recordándole que para la población eso sería visto como una traición suya, que les había estado escondiendo la verdad, y todo eso... El miedo a perder el cargo aún era lo suficientemente grande. Pero... ¿Cuánto duraría? Tarde o temprano el Primer Ministro se daría cuenta de que perdería su puesto hiciera lo que hiciera, y en ese caso¿qué le impediría decirles a sus votantes la verdad? Al fin y al cabo, los únicos que se beneficiaban escondiendo la magia eran los magos...

Otro trago de Firewhisky para adentro, esta vez a la salud de los magos y brujas de los Siglos Funestos. Solo con pensar que la historia podría repetirse... Venga, otro trago.

Realmente, Rufus era un imbécil. Porque había que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Quien-Tu-Sabes. Si quieres volver a los Años Oscuros, antes tienes que pasar por los Siglos Funestos. Y luego, con un poco de suerte, Merlín volverá.

Y hablando de Merlín_: Oh, dulce Merlín¡Harry Potter!_ , se dijo Cornelius dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un sonoro '¡poc!'. Si el futuro de ambos mundos reposaba sobre ese chaval esmirriado podían ir rindiendo sus varitas.

¡Venga, otro papel, pensó con sarcástico entusiasmo. Bueno... al menos este no parecía muy grave. Un pueblo tan pequeño que ni sus habitantes sabían como se llamaba había sido completamente arrasado por los Death Eaters. Cero supervivientes, cero testigos. Descansen en paz.

Cornelius dejó el papel en la mesa, ligeramente animado, y fue a coger otro. Edimburgo. Dándonos golpes contra la mesa estábamos mejor¿verdad Cornelius?

Bueno. Los Hufflepuff también podemos ser valientes. ¡Vamos, Cornelius, mira!

Un suspiro de alivio escapó sus labios al comprobar que solo había sido un autobús en un pueblo de las afueras. Si, pobre gente, pero igualmente... ¿Quién no se sentiría aliviado¡Hacia meses que le aterrorizaba una matanza en una gran ciudad!

Bueno. Mañana a las nueve enviamos a Davies, que busque a los supervivientes y los desmemorize. De momento...

Cornelius se estiró, bostezando, y comprobó su reloj. Era la hora de dormir pasada¡no era raro que tuviera sueño! Aunque, pensándolo bien, se acababa de tomar media botella de Firewhisky... debería estar bien despierto... Aunque, pensándolo bien, un buen chute de Firewhisky no remplaza el sueño natural. Definitivamente, una siestecita no le vendría mal¿no? Pensándolo bien...

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

Harry apenas conocía a Hestia Jones, pero aún así, la consideraba una mujer con unas ideas bastante sórdidas. La nueva líder de la mitad de la Orden había decidido que, ya que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica iba a reunirse para darle el último tributo a Cornelius Fudge, este era el mejor día para enviar a los Weasley, Harry y Hermione a hacer sus compras para el curso siguiente. Ni que fuera por eso, Harry prefería a la profesora McGonagall. Puede que Fudge no se contara entre sus personas predilectas, pero aún así...

Harry se sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver otro enorme póster con la cara de Snape, olvidando completamente todo pensamiento anterior a favor de una simple palabra. Traidor. ¡Y pensar que había llegado a confiar en él!... O bueno, no. Pero si. Era complicado. Digamos que había confiado en que, por mucho que él desconfiara de Snape, al final siempre se demostraría que Dumbledore tenía razón. Pero Dumbledore se había equivocado. Y había muerto. A manos de Snape.

"No vas a conseguir nada gruñéndole a un póster, Harry." Dijo la voz pausada de Remus detrás suyo. Tomándole por el hombro para dirigirle hacia la tienda frente a la que se habían parado, añadió "Vamos."

Harry se dejó guiar, sin fijarse mucho en lo que le rodeaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando una selección de ropa de recién nacido situada en el mismo estante que el bulbo de una planta de la que solo Neville podría haber sabido el nombre y le picó la curiosidad.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le preguntó a Ron.

Este le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"En Flourish & Blotts..." contestó finalmente.

"Harry¿Nunca escuchas nada de lo que se te dice?" le cortó Hermione con un tono de profundo fastidio. "Como la mitad de las tiendas de Diagon Alley han cerrado, ahora la mayoría de los productos se venden aquí. Mira." Añadió, señalando hacia la caja, donde una chica situada frente a un mostrador de afilados cuchillos de cocina estaba vendiendo una cacerola rebosante de mejillones humeantes y patatas fritas.

"¿Mejillones con patatas?" preguntó Harry, intrigado.

"Comida de importación. Belga." Respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos al cielo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Esta rico?" preguntó inmediatamente Ron, muy interesado.

Hermione volvió a bufarle, molesta. "Ronald." Le dijo, muy seria "¿Hay algo que no te guste?"

"Las espinacas" contestó este inmediatamente "Y las acelgas. Pero las espinacas me gustan si se hacen con ajo. Las acelgas no. Y los puerros también me dan bastante rabia, pero¿a quien no?"

Harry desconectó un momento, mientras Ron procedía a hacerle una lista completa de todas las cosas que no le gustaban, y buscó con la mirada a Remus y Tonks. Había estado haciéndolo regularmente toda la mañana, pero siempre había uno de los dos mirando. Ahora mismo, Tonks les tenía bien vigilados mientras Remus rebuscaba entre los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"¿Qué tal?" le preguntó, en respuesta a su ceja alzada.

Tonks hizo una pose dramática antes de contestar en un tono a juego "Remus intenta engatusarme las antiguallas de su época¿Cómo quieres que esté?"

Harry se echó a reír, al tiempo que Remus levantaba la cabeza para enfrentarse a su novia. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Tonks que fuera la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y esta, teniendo en cuenta su posición actual en el Cuerpo de Aurores (el año anterior la habían relegado a Hogsmeade durante el curso escolar a causa de su depresión, y su situación no había mejorado) aceptó encantada. Desde entonces, había peleado día si, día también con Remus sobre cual debía ser el currículo a seguir.

Hermione le dio un golpe en las costillas, devolviéndole al mundo real. Ella y Ron tenían una mirada significativa dirigida hacia la pareja, que se encontraba enfrascada en una discusión. Era el momento que habían estado esperando para escabullirse.

Como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, Remus y Tonks levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, provocando, a su gran diversión, un gemido desesperado de Hermione. En serio, llevaban _toda la mañana_ intentando escapar.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisita medio-burlona. Y Harry se picó. En serio, _¡toda la mañana!_ ¿Acaso no veían que tenían cosas que hacer? _¿Solos!_

Tomando una decisión rápida, agarró a sus mejores amigos por los brazos y con el "¡Volvemos enseguida!" más insolente de su repertorio dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y se desapareció.

En serio, como diría Hermione¡Honestly!

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Sigo pensando que estáis locos" dijo Ron con un deje de desesperación, avanzando a grandes zancadas por el descuidado camino cubierto de hierba. En un pequeño error de cálculo que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, Harry les había Aparecido en la puerta principal de los terrenos, en vez de la de la casa.

El caso es que ahora avanzaban por un camino olvidado desde hacía años, solos, puesto que Hermione les había dicho que tenía algo muy urgente que hacer (probablemente ir a la biblioteca), y Ron estaba protestando por enésima vez su decisión de hacerse cargo de Malfoy.

Desde que le dijeran al llegar a La Madriguera lo que había ocurrido en Godric's Hollow, Ron había objetado una y mil veces, de todas las maneras posibles, básicamente, contra lo que habían hecho. Ya, no le parecía buena idea haber puesto a Kreacher cuidando de él, pero... ¿Llevarlo a Hogwarts¿Arriesgar los cuellos por el hurón¡Había que estar loco!

Como si Harry no lo supiera...

Así que Ron llevaba casi un mes y medio recordándoles cada vez que tenía la ocasión todas las cosas malas que había hecho Malfoy desde que le conocían, desde colarse en el equipo de _quidditch_ solo por su dinero y todas las veces que les había insultado, hasta ser el cerebro detrás del ataque a Hogwarts de junio y la causa principal de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Pero en su fuero interno, Harry no podía evitar recordar que ya en junio había sentido una pizca de piedad por el rubio. Malfoy no era un asesino, o al menos, no había querido serlo. Aquella noche, en la Torre de Astronomía, había bajado la varita, no había querido matar a Dumbledore¡había tenido miedo! Miedo de lo que ocurriría si no seguía las ordenes de Voldemort, miedo de lo que les pasaría a sus padres... No, Harry no podía olvidarlo. Porque aquella noche, había dejado de ver a Malfoy como el representante de las Juventudes de los Death Eaters para verlo tal y como era: un chico de 16 años (17, ya) que se había metido más lejos de donde podía llegar realmente y ahora se veía obligado a seguir las ordenes de un loco por miedo a perder a su familia. Y, de algún modo, incluso antes del entierro de Dumbledore, Harry había estado dispuesto a ayudarle.

Digo de algún modo porque por aquel entonces, con o sin piedad, Harry seguía sintiendo una enorme animosidad por el joven Death Eater, aunque ahora estuviera basada única y exclusivamente en los méritos propios de su execrable personalidad. Pero¿cómo mantener ese desprecio vivo cuando aquel al que se dirige está débil, herido y en un estado mental dudoso?

"Es otra vez tu manía de salvar a la gente" dijo Ron por enésima vez.

"Hermione está de acuerdo conmigo" puntualizó Harry, como de costumbre. Viendo que su amigo no contestaba, aprovechó para recordarle "Ron, nos prometiste que nos darías una oportunidad. Que no protestarías más hasta que lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos, y..."

"¡Es tu manía de salvar a la gente!" repitió Ron con la sorpresa de quien acaba de resolver un enigma muy difícil de la manera más sencilla.

Harry se lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero por si acaso, le dio la respuesta estándar "Hermione está de acuerdo conmi..."

Ron soltó una risita incrédula, sin prestarle atención, y continuó donde lo había dejado: "¡Es todo un plan de Quien-Tu-Sabes!"

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos al cielo. De vez en cuando, Ron 'descubría' un plan de Voldemort para matarlo utilizando a Malfoy, y hablaba y hablaba sobre ello hasta que Hermione se enfadaba y le enumeraba punto por punto por qué su idea era ridícula, haciéndole quedar como un idiota. La mitad de sus peleas de ese verano habían empezado así.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Harry se preparó para escuchar con qué teoría rocambolesca le saldría ahora su amigo.

"¡No, no: escucha!" dijo Ron muy excitado en respuesta a su suspiro "¡Snape juró proteger a Malfoy¡Hizo un Juramento Inquebrantable!"

"¿Y?" contestó Harry, sin realmente prestar atención, oyendo un 'crack' cercano que indicaba la reaparición de Hermione.

"¿Y?" insistió Ron, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy obvio "Y si Malfoy está en el estado en que dices que está¡entonces Snape ha muerto¿De verdad crees que Quien-Tú-Sabes dejaría morir al asesino de Dumbledore¡Debe ser su preferido!"

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Antes de que pudiera procesar la información más allá del 'Oh. Dios. Mío!', Hermione salió de detrás de los matorrales en los que accidentalmente se había aparecido.

"Ya lo había pensado" dijo muy determinada, entrando en la conversación con toda la naturalidad del mundo "Pero aún así, creo que debemos darle una oportunidad."

Para gran indignación de la chica, la solemnidad de sus palabras se perdió entre las risas de sus dos amigos. Como ya he dicho, se había Aparecido en unos matorrales, y tenía un aspecto bastante cómico cargando con una gran caja e intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras peleaba por sacar el pie que se le había quedado enredado en unas zarzas.

"¿Qué llevas aquí?" preguntó Harry cogiendo la caja mientras Ron desvanecía la zarza de un golpe de varita.

"¡Gracias!" le escupió Hermione a Ron de una manera que más o menos venía a decir '¡Maldito inútil, ya te estabas tardando!'. Volviéndose hacia Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de excitación, añadió misteriosamente "¡Pronto lo verás!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación para ceder el paso a su mejor amigo, todavía confuso. El descubrimiento obvio de Ron seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía actuar ahora. Ya había sabido que no podía confiar en Malfoy, por supuesto, pero... Era como si de repente le hubiera aparecido un cartel luminoso delante de los ojos que gritara: 'TRAMPA!'

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Hermione le dirigió una mirada grave y determinada, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara en la habitación.

Su amiga tenía razón. El riesgo de que fuera una trampa era inmenso, pero aún así, no podían condenar a Malfoy tan fácilmente, porque... ¿Y si no lo era? Ron no había visto a Malfoy, no había visto en que estado estaba, para él era muy fácil, pero...

Asintiendo para mostrar su conformidad, Harry cruzó la puerta.

La habitación parecía otra.

Visiblemente, Kreacher había decidido hacer de ella un lugar 'digno de un Malfoy'. O más bien de _una_. Harry no tenía ni idea de los parámetros del lujo desde un punto de vista mágico, pero en todo caso, todo aquello le parecía bastante femenino.

Las paredes habían sido pintadas de 'negro medianoche', y Kreacher había encantado el techo para que en el brillara la constelación del Dragón. Hasta ahí, normal. Más o menos.

Por que Kreacher había decidido colgar unas cortinas de tul blanco en la cama, eso ya era un misterio, al igual que su elección del color de las sábanas, rosa pálido, y las lucecitas que flotaban por toda la habitación.

Por algún motivo desconocido (pero del que Tía Petunia habría conocido la razón), Kreacher había colocado sendos estanques con nenúfares al pie de las paredes izquierda y derecha. La ventana, por su parte, había sido agrandada y remoldada en forma de semicírculo, rodeada en su parte superior por un intrincado diseño esculpido en forma de enredadera, pintado de verde y plata.

En medio de todo ello estaba Malfoy, vestido con una túnica blanca vaporosa, los pies descalzos hundidos en la perfecta imitación de césped que era la alfombra. Limpio, sano, y fresco como una rosa.

Como si la imagen no fuera de por si lo bastante perturbadora, el que fuera su archienemigo estaba fijando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas en una expresión de curiosidad casi infantil.

Parecía la cosa más inocente sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Hermione carraspeó, y todos se volvieron hacia ella. Con una sonrisa tierna para Malfoy, levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba, descubriendo una enorme rata, del tamaño de un gato, de pelo gris lustroso y cola encarnada en la que lucía un gran lazo rosa brillante.

La cara de Malfoy se iluminó de inmediato en una sonrisa radiante de felicidad al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la rata gritando "¡PINKY!"

Acto seguido, procedió a abrazar largamente a la rata, murmurando palabras de amor y devoción eternas, y dejando a los otros tres a cuadros. Finalmente, volvió a girarse hacia Hermione, con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y sospechosamente brillantes, y dijo, profundamente agradecido "¡La has encontrado!"

Harry estaba confundido. La última vez que había visto a Malfoy estaba herido, asustado y... Bueno, si, un poco mal de la cabeza¡pero es que ahora no se atrevería a decir que les estuviera reconociendo!

Se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, intentando ver por sus reacciones como se suponía que debería actuar ahora, pero se encontraban en polos tan opuestos que sería imposible imitar a uno sin ofender al otro.

Ron taladraba al rubio con una mirada escéptico-desafiante, y parecía partidario de mandarle directamente hacia Azkaban. Hermione, por su parte, ponía la misma cara que en cuarto curso, cuando Hagrid les había traído potrillos de unicornio a clase.

Optando por un termino medio, Harry dio dos pasos hacia delante, atrayendo hacia si mismo la atención del rubio, y dijo "Vamos, Malfoy, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"¿Os vais?" preguntó este con una vocecita decepcionada, sacando ligeramente los morros.

Harry intentó pasar por alto el desconcierto que le producía la actitud del otro, y, centrándose solo en sus palabras, explicó: "Si, y tu te vienes con nosotros"

Grave error.

El cambio fue tan brusco que le pilló completamente desprevenido. Presa del pánico, Malfoy le empujó hacia un lado e intentó salir corriendo de la habitación, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino. El rubio retrocedió entonces tanto como pudo, negando con la cabeza, hasta caer de culo en un estanque, donde se encogió sobre si mismo y les gritó, con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos "¡No¡Pinky dice que no vaya¡Pinky dice que no salga!"

"¡Pinky es una rata!" gritó Ron, sacando su varita y avanzando hacia el rubio.

Malfoy se arrastró tan rápido como pudo hasta el rincón más alejado del cuarto, poniendo toda la distancia posible entre él y el pelirrojo. Parecía aterrorizado.

"¡Ronald!" gritó Hermione, indignada. Parecía indecisa sobre el curso de acción a seguir¿regañar al malvado Ronald o consolar al pobrecito animalillo acorralado?

"¿Qué?" le gritó Ron sin inmutarse, apuntando aún al rubio "¿No veis que es todo comedia¡Es un Death Eater, Harry!"

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy se rascó compulsivamente el brazo izquierdo.

"Vamos" oyó decir a Hermione con severidad. Cuando se giró para mirarla, estaba arrastrando a Ron fuera del cuarto, y medio minuto más tarde los gritos indignados de sus mejores amigos se perdían escaleras abajo.

Así que ahora estaba solo con Malfoy. Y seguía igual de confundido que al principio.

Volviéndose hacia el, se encontró con que este seguía encogido en un rincón, temblando y con el culo en remojo.

_Lo primero, lo primero_. Se dijo suspirando, tendiéndole una mano al rubio.

Este le miró con la misma mueca que habría puesto un niño pequeño la primera vez que le decían que se metiera en una piscina: a punto de llorar y con unos ojos suplicantes que gritaban '¡No quiero!', pero al igual que el niño se rinde y se mete en el agua, finalmente acabó resignándose a tomar su mano (aunque, tozudo como era Malfoy, por aquel entonces Harry ya empezaba a tener el brazo cansado).

Una vez lo tuvo levantado, Harry sacó su varita con toda la buena intención del mundo, para encontrarse con que el rubio retrocedía de nuevo hasta la pared.

"Solo quería secarte" le dijo, haciendo acopio de paciencia. Y añadió, con un tono maternal que le sorprendió incluso a él "Te vas a resfriar..."

Realmente, se dijo Harry mientras Malfoy parecía reflexionar, si esto era una actuación, que le dieran un oscar. Era muy difícil imaginar que su actitud pueril y completamente desquiciada fuera otra cosa que la pura realidad...

Finalmente, Malfoy pareció decidirse y dio un paso inseguro adelante.

Harry murmuró _Dryus et Calor_ con un suave movimiento de varita antes de sonreír amablemente y decir "¿Ves?"

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy le tendió la rata para que hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Harry rió, secó a la rata, y volvió a tomar la mano de Malfoy para guiarle hasta la cama. Una vez los dos sentados (con Pinky confortablemente instalada en el regazo del rubio), Harry decidió volver a intentarlo.

Uniendo las dos manos alrededor de la izquierda de Malfoy, que aún sostenía, dijo en un tono grave que esperaba que resultara convincente: "Escucha. Aquí no estás seguro"

"¡Pinky dice que aquí estoy seguro!" le cortó Malfoy, abrazando a su rata defensivamente con un brazo mientras tironeaba con el otro para recuperar su mano.

Harry mantuvo firmemente su presa e insistió "Pinky se equivoca. Godric's Hollow no es un lugar seguro desde que mi Elfo Doméstico se Aparece aquí tres veces al día." Y en un arrebato de inspiración, añadió con su mirada más sincera "Confía en mi"

"¡No puedo!" contestó Malfoy con un gemido lastimero, tironeando casi con desgana de su brazo "¡Solo puedo confiar en Pinky!"

"Puedes confiar en mi" repitió Harry solemnemente. El miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de los ojos de Malfoy. "Puedes confiar en que haré todo cuanto este en mi poder por protegerte de Él..." Añadió. Más para si mismo que para Malfoy acarició levemente la venda bajo la que se escondía la Marca Tenebrosa y murmuró. "...Y de esto... Te lo prometo"

"Pero afuera están _ellos_..." murmuró el otro con una vocecita asustada.

Harry no contestó. Podía ver en sus ojos que Malfoy se había rendido, y que haría lo que le dijeran. Lo único que quedaba por saber era si no era esto justamente lo que había estado buscando desde el principio.

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

La Casita de Lupin tenía bien merecido el diminutivo, se dijo Harry mientras el licántropo intentaba arreglar un poco el desorden que reinaba sobre su mesa.

Constaba, exactamente, de dos habitaciones: una arriba, y otra abajo, sin escalera que las conectara (total, ocupaban mucho espacio, y aparecerse no cuesta nada). El piso de abajo servía de salón-comedor-cocina-dormitorio-garaje, mientras que el de arriba, donde se encontraban ahora, era su baño-despacho y, a juzgar por los arañazos en la madera, 'espacio para transformaciones'.

"Sentaos" ordenó el licántropo, tomando asiento detrás de la mesa (y rindiéndose al fin a la evidencia y dejando la limpieza para otro momento.)

Ron se apresuró a ocupar la única silla extra de la habitación, dejando que Harry, siempre tan galán, ofreciera la taza del váter a Hermione para acabar sentándose en el suelo.

Remus les observó con gravedad un momento, probablemente esforzándose por mantener la cara de póquer, antes de volverse hacia Ron y preguntar serenamente "¿Dónde estabais?"

"¡No le mires a los ojos!" gritó Harry de inmediato.

"¡Harry!" le reprendió Hermione "¡No seas maleducado!"

"¡Más mala educación es colarse en la cabeza de la gente!" se defendió él, lanzando una mirada de profunda indignación al licántropo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Remus temblaron un momento, mientras se esforzaba por contener la risa, y finalmente volvió a preguntar, esta vez a Harry: "¿Dónde estabais?"

Harry dirigió la mirada al techo, muy tozudo él, y contestó "Si quisiéramos que lo supieras te habríamos llevado con nosotros"

Remus bajó la cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio por unos momentos, antes de suspirar con tristeza y decir "Solo..."

"¡REMUS!" le interrumpió Hermione, escandalizada "¡El chantaje emocional es un golpe _muy_ bajo!"

Remus se tapó discretamente la boca con una mano, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco. Parecía a medio camino entre divertido y abochornado.

Finalmente les sonrió con sinceridad y dijo "Lo siento. Estaba muy preocupado, de verdad... No podéis desaparecer así, pero... Ahora que os veo, y sé que estáis bien, no puedo evitarlo, me pica la curiosidad¿Dónde estabais?"

Oh, no. La franqueza. ¡Eso era mucho peor que cualquier intento de manipulación! Harry miró en los ojos honestos del mejor amigo de sus padres, y de Sirius... Se preguntaba cuánto podría decirle, si podía confiar en que guardara la información y no intentara hacer nada, pero... ¡claro que podía confiar en él!

¡CRACK!

Todos se volvieron al unísono hacia Tonks, que se acababa de Aparecer en la habitación, visiblemente acalorada.

"La cena ya está lista" anunció, removiéndose inconfortablemente.

"Bien" dijo Remus, sin quitar los ojos de Harry "Ahora bajamos"

"Se..." empezó Tonks otra vez, pero calló de nuevo, poniéndose muy colorada.

"¿Si?" preguntó Remus alentadoramente, volviéndose hacia ella.

"...Se me ha caído una lata de almejas en los espaguetis..." dijo esta mirando al suelo.

Ron soltó una risita y Hermione le lanzó la escobilla a la cabeza, provocando las risas de Harry, que hasta entonces había logrado controlarse. Tonks se puso aún más roja.

"Bueno..." dijo Remus, sonriendo afectuosamente a su novia "...Boloñesa Marinera... ¡Seguro que está muy bueno!"

Las mejillas de Tonks adquirieron entonces un tono aún más violento que el de su cabello, y confesó "También se me ha caído un tarro de espárragos..." y como si quisiera arreglarlo, añadió "¡Pero los he cortado a cachos, para que pasen mejor!"

Harry, al igual que Ron y Hermione, puso una cara de asco. Probablemente ellos también estaban maldiciendo al genio de la Orden al que se le ocurriera que el mejor sitio para salir hacia King's Cross era la casa en la que Tonks cocinaba.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡Potter!" susurró alguien desde detrás suyo.

Harry se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Moody desaparecer entre la multitud que poblaba el Andén 9 y ¾ . Poniendo los ojos al cielo, dejó su carrito junto al de Ron y aprovechó que este se estaba despidiendo de su madre para esfumarse. Realmente, la pasión de Moody por el secretismo llegaba a extremos ridículos. Tarareando la melodía de 'Misión Imposible', se deslizó entre dos columnas y se encontró cara a cara con el ex-auror.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el contacto visual con su carrito y le entró el pánico. Murmurando una disculpa rápida, salió de ahí detrás, se acercó sigilosamente a Hermione, le dio instrucciones al oído, y volvió junto a Moody.

"Nadie creerá que lo que llevas es un simple gusano de seda si no te comportas como alguien que lleva un simple gusano de seda" gruñó este en cuanto le vio aparecer.

Harry se puso colorado, lo cual ciertamente, no mejoraba la situación, pero... ¡es que no era un simple gusano de seda!

"No quiero saber lo que intentas entrar en Hogwarts, Potter..." murmuró de nuevo el ex-auror con su voz lúgubre, su ojo mágico girando en todas direcciones a la velocidad de la luz "Pero, ten cuidado... ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!"

Harry dio un respingo. Uno podía conocer a Moody durante años y no llegar a acostumbrarse nunca a sus gritos repentinos... ¡Incluso Dumbledore, que se había contado entre sus mejores amigos, había pegado un brinco cuando le pillaba desprevenido!

"Pero... Supongo que no hace falta que te lo recuerde¿verdad Potter?" prosiguió Moody sin inmutarse, con un deje de satisfacción en la voz (si es que uno puede gruñir con satisfacción). Dando un último giro de 360 grados con su ojo mágico, sacó un enorme fajo de papeles de debajo de su capa, los puso en las manos de Harry y le urgió a que los escondiera. Entonces bajó la voz al más leve de los murmullos y explicó "Están ordenados según su grado de peligrosidad. Los peores delante, los muertos y enterrados detrás, pero solo si yo he visto su cadáver. Y Rosier está delante, pero porque era muy bestia. La mitad de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo me las hizo él. ¡Escoria!" escupió (literalmente).

"Muchas gracias..." dijo Harry, intimidado muy a pesar suyo. Una parte de él se puso a darle las gracias mentalmente a todo el que fuera pertinente porque Rosier estuviera muerto.

"No me lo agradezcas..." dijo Moody con una mirada sombría "Tu haz tu trabajo, que yo haré el mío... Y ahora... ¡Vete!"

Y con un empujón, le envió de vuelta al andén.

Harry se tambaleó un poco y cuando se volvió para mirar otra vez, el ex-auror había desaparecido. Confuso, volvió hacia donde estaban los demás y procedió a despedirse de la señora Weasley.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Esto se me hace casi raro" comento Ron entre dientes mientras dirigía una enorme sonrisa falsa a su madre y le hacía 'adióóóóóós!' con la mano.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa idéntica ornamentando su rostro y un movimiento de brazo igual de entusiasta.

"Nosotros tres, viajando juntos." contestó Ron "Adióóós..."

En el andén, la señora Weasley sacó un pañuelo y se sonó ruidosamente.

"Aun es más raro si te paras a pensar en esto" dijo Harry abriendo su baúl con una mano mientras con la otra seguía saludando a la madre de Ron.

"¿Qué haces!" dijo Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos en una expresión de pánico que chocaba con su gran sonrisa. La pobre, parecía que estuviera loca.

"Siguiendo las instrucciones de Moody" explicó Harry, colocando un frasco de cristal delante suyo. De repente, adoptó el tono de voz que uno utilizaría para hablar con un bebé y soltó "¡Dile adiós a la mamá de Ron, Malfoy!"

Dentro del frasco, el pequeño Malfoy se levantó de golpe y empezó a brincar saludando con entusiasmo a la señora Weasley.

"¡Guarda eso!" dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione, a cada cual con los dientes más apretados.

"Nop." Contestó Harry, agachándose hasta poner la cabeza a la altura de Malfoy "¡Vamos, saluda, saluda!"

Malfoy le sonrió con todos los dientes y saludó otra vez, con los brazos bieeeen arriba. Acto seguido, tomó a su rata en brazos y sacudió su patita delantera, enseñándole a saludar a ella también.

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione, al borde de la desesperación. Viendo que la señora Weasley ponía una cara de sospecha, plasmó otra vez la sonrisa en su cara y murmuró "Adióóóós... Cuando se pone el tren en marchaaaaa..."

"Moody dijo que si queríamos hacerlo pasar por un gusano, tendríamos que tratarlo como a un gusano" explicó Harry, volviendo a levantarse para saludar.

"¡Yo estoy dispuesto!" exclamó Ron.

"¡La gente no les pide a sus gusanos de seda que saluden!" dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos al cielo y dándole una colleja a Ron.

"¡Au¿Por qué ha sido eso?" se quejó este

"Lo se." Contestó Harry a Hermione, ignorando al pelirrojo "Pero no he podido evitarlo... ¡Me hace gracia!"

Viendo que el tren se ponía en marcha, los tres abandonaron su discusión para sacar la cabeza por la ventana gritando "Adióóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóós!"

"¡Por fin!" exclamó Hermione cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, masajeándose las mejillas. Y dándose cuenta de que Harry iba a colocar a Malfoy en un asiento, añadió "No, déjalo aquí. Siempre he pensado que estaba demasiado pálido¿tú no?"

Harry asintió, asegurando bien el frasco frente a la ventana, y fue a tomar asiento.

"¡Un gusano de seda!" dijo una voz burlona desde la puerta. Los tres se giraron para encontrarse con Seamus Finnigan, uno de los compañeros de dormitorio de los chicos, apoyado en el marco. "¿Me puedo sentar con vosotros?"

"Claro..." dijo Ron, sorprendido "¿Dónde está Dean?" dijo, refiriéndose al mejor amigo del irlandés.

"En el vagón de los Prefectos" contestó esté, poniendo los ojos al cielo "_Alguien_ dejó su puesto" añadió con una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo. "Pensamos que no volveríais..."

"¿Quién es la Prefecta de Gryffindor?" preguntó Hermione con un deje de pánico, ignorando completamente el último comentario del chico. "¿Quién es Head Girl?"

Seamus la miró con un deje maligno antes de contestar, como si estuviera a punto de echar a reír "Lavender Brown y Lavender Brown"

"¡No es posible!" exclamó la chica, horrorizada.

Harry y Seamus echaron a reír. Ron, que por algo había salido con la chica, hizo una mueca y prefirió mirar por la ventana.

"Créeme" dijo finalmente el chico "he estado un buen rato en el vagón de los Prefectos: es ella"

"¡Seamus!" le reprendió Hermione "¡No puedes entrar en el vagón de los Prefectos si no eres Prefecto!"

El irlandés le sonrió con descaro, mientras Harry y Ron contaban en silencio hasta cinco, esperando a que su amiga recuperara el hilo de su pensamiento...

"¡No es posible!" gritó de pronto. Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada cómplice, aguantando la risa. "¿Lavender Brown¿Head Girl?"

"Ajá..." asintió Seamus. "Se ve que McGonagall le da al favoritismo. Dean también es Head Boy"

"Pero..." insistió Hermione, tapando con una mano la boca de Ron, que había pretendido decir algo "¡Pero Lavender ni siquiera era Prefecta el año pasado!"

"No te quejes..." informó el chico "Si hubieran puesto a los que eran Prefectos el año pasado, el Head Boy sería Ernie Macmillan y la Head Girl... prefiero no decirlo" dijo con una cara de asco.

"¿Pansy Parkinson?" preguntó Ron.

"¡Argh!...¡Ronald!" gritó Seamus, imitando a una Hermione sufriendo nauseas "¡Si te pido que no lo digas es por algo!"

Ron y Hermione rieron, pero Harry, que siempre se preocupaba por todo el mundo, no pudo dejar de preguntar "¿Qué pasó con los demás?"

Seamus se volvió a sentar en su silla (ya que se había tirado al suelo en su demostración de horror supremo), y se puso en modo 'Radio Hogwarts'. Todo el mundo sabía que si querías enterarte de algún cotilleo, a menos que tuvieras a una Patil cerca, tu hombre era Seamus.

"A ver... déjame pensar..." dijo este, poniendo cara de concentración. "Pues... Parvati y su hermana se fueron al final del curso pasado y no volverán, así que ese puesto está libre. Turpin es Prefecta. Luego esta Boot, que ocupa el puesto de Goldstein... pero bueno... no hace falta que os diga lo que ocurrió"

Los otros tres asintieron. Anthony Goldstein había sido asesinado junto al resto de su familia al principio del verano. Harry se permitió recordar las cuatro veces que le había visto, en el E.D.

"Luego está Bones, que ocupa el puesto de Hannah Abbott." Dijo Seamus, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el tema que les ocupaba. "Después de lo de Dumbledore su padre decidió marcharse a Francia. No le culpo... Y bueno, el nuevo Prefecto de Slyhterin es Nott. Así que ya ves, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho donde elegir..."

"Yo hubiera puesto a Susan" dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Puede..." dijo Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero así es McGonagall... No va a confiar la escuela a nadie que no sea de Gryffindor, y menos después de lo que ocurrió en junio, quiero decir¡Malfoy era un Prefecto!"

Harry volvió la cabeza instintivamente hacia la ventana. Dentro del frasco, Malfoy se dedicaba a lanzar a la pobre Pinky al aire, feliz como unas pascuas y completamente ajeno a lo que se decía en el compartimiento.

Suspiró. Realmente, esperaba que todo esto no fuera una trampa, porque apenas llevaba 24 horas con el rubio y ya se estaba encariñando con él...

"En serio, Harry" dijo Seamus, devolviéndole de nuevo al mundo real. "¿Un gusano de seda?"

"Sip" contestó él tras el sobresalto inicial. Pensando que sería mejor hacer las cosas bien, acarició amorosamente el frasco, imitando a Neville con su Mimbulus, y añadió "Siempre había querido tener uno, pero los Dursley no me dejaban."

Seamus miró a Ron y formó un '¡está loco!' con los labios, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió de todo corazón.

Dando la conversación por terminada, Harry sacó el fajo de papeles que Moody le había dado (y que podía rivalizar en tamaño con _Historia de Hogwarts_) y se dispuso a leer, como si nada.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Seamus de inmediato.

"Pociones" murmuró Harry. ¿Quién dijo que mentir no era fácil?

Como si el destino hubiera querido burlarse de él, abrió el primer pergamino para descubrir que el primer nombre de la lista no era otro que Severus Snape.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El viaje estaba resultando curiosamente pacífico, se dijo Harry mirando por la ventana. Ron y Seamus estaban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez, Hermione le había sustituido en la lectura de los Papeles de Moody (que realmente merecían ser tratados con mayúsculas), y Malfoy estaba tomando el sol en calzoncillos, probablemente siguiendo las órdenes de Pinky – lo que había provocado múltiples 'ataques de tos' a Ron, primero de asco y luego, al descubrir que llevaba un estampado de ovejitas, de risa. Pero bueno, con Seamus en el compartimiento, tampoco es como si pudieran decirle que se vistiera...

La idea de miniaturizar a Malfoy y encerrarlo en un frasco fue de Hermione, por supuesto. Para cualquier persona que lo mirara, un simple hechizo confundidor puesto sobre el frasco haría que pareciera un gusano de seda, mientras que ellos tres lo veían tal y como era. Bien vigilado y en un frasco irrompible sin varita a su disposición: simplemente perfecto. Exceptuando el pequeño problema de la comunicación, claro.

Harry bostezó, sintiéndose venir la modorra de después de comer. Echándole una última mirada a Malfoy, que realmente parecía una lagartija tumbada al sol, decidió que lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo: una siestecita estaba al orden del día...

BAM!

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta, sobresaltados, para encontrarse con la siempre desagradable cara de Pansy Parkinson, que visiblemente había decidido seguir el ejemplo del que fuera su novio y hacerles la visita de rigor antes de empezar el curso escolar.

Digo 'fuera' porque, por la manera en que se colgaba del brazo de Nott (popularmente conocido como Theodore el Pálido, figura máxima del siniestro-sosismo), era evidente que Malfoy y ella eran cosa del pasado.

Detrás suyo, Crabbe y Goyle parecían haber encontrado una nueva figura que seguir.

"Potter" dijo la chica con desprecio.

"Malfoy" contestó Harry en el mismo tono.

Ron y Seamus le rieron la gracia, pero Hermione, que siempre había sido, por un lado más prudente, y por el otro más atenta a las reacciones de los demás, depositó los Papeles cuidadosamente en su asiento, asegurándose de que no se viera su contenido, y se levantó para bloquear con su cuerpo la vista que Malfoy tenía de Parkinson, sacando su varita al mismo tiempo para disimular la maniobra.

Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde cual había sido la reacción del rubio, pero de momento tenía un papel que interpretar en la siempre entretenida función Slytherin/Gryffindor, así que, viendo que la morena no respondía más que por una mueca de asco, preguntó sarcásticamente "¿A que debemos tan agradable visita?"

"Oh..." dijo la otra con una vocecita falsamente sorprendida y una sonrisa malévola adornando su cara de dogo "Solo queríamos ver como estabais... Después de la trageeedia de junio" añadió, echando a reír.

Ron se levantó de su asiento de un salto y le plantó la varita en el cuello, gruñendo "¿Te hace gracia?"

"Tsk, tsk, Weasel..." hizo la otra, barriendo sin miramientos la mano de Ron hacia otro lado "Comprendo que tu familia no tenga muchos modales, pero..."

Seamus y Harry se abalanzaron sobre Ron justo a tiempo de evitar que este le partiera la cara de un puñetazo a la bruja y le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo, aunque luego tuvieron que sentarse ambos en sus rodillas para mantenerlo en esa posición, para gran cachondeo de los Slytherin.

Aprovechando que los chicos estaban ocupados forcejeando, Hermione preguntó "¿Dónde está Malfoy?"

Harry estuvo a punto de darse golpes contra la pared de tan tonto que se sintió. ¡Menuda protección era si ni siquiera era capaz de actuar como se suponía que se comportaría si no hubiera visto al chico! Suerte que Hermione estaba ahí para pensar por ellos...

"¡Si!" gritó Ron debajo suyo, metiéndose en el papel "¿Dónde está el Death Eater de tu novio¡Dime!"

"¡Haz fuerza, Harry!" le recordó Seamus, con la cara roja del esfuerzo de mantener a Ron sentado. Harry se recostó completamente en Ron, luchando por permanecer en su pierna.

"No se de qué me hablas." Contestó Pansy mirando hacia el techo para recalcar su desvinculamiento. "Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido, ni será, mi novio. Prefiero a gente más... apropiada" añadió, acariciando levemente el antebrazo izquierdo de Nott.

Harry se sorprendió tanto que se olvidó de forcejear con Ron, que se levantó de un salto, haciéndoles caer a él y a Seamus al suelo. Afortunadamente, se sorprendió tanto de su recuperada libertad que les dio tiempo a los otros dos a levantarse y sentarlo de nuevo.

"¿Has acabado ya?" preguntó de pronto Hermione con una voz glacial que no le habían oído nunca.

Pansy dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, intentó recuperar la dignidad, dio otro paso atrás al volver a ver a Hermione, y finalmente se giró hacia Ron y le espetó "Te voy a hacer sufrir."

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y salió airada del compartimiento, arrastrando a Nott detrás suyo. Crabbe y Goyle, después de los dos minutos que necesitaban para procesar la información, escupieron a los pies del pelirrojo y fueron tras ella.

"Estos Slytherin están cada vez peor..." comentó Seamus, dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el hombro a Ron.

Harry no prestó atención. Hermione había tomado el frasco, lo había puesto en su regazo y ahora lo acariciaba suavemente, como si quisiera hacer lo mismo con su inquilino. Dentro, Malfoy estaba hecho un ovillo.

_Repasemos, _se dijo, ocupando de nuevo su asiento al lado de la ventana y dejando que Seamus lidiara con Ron. _Pansy se desvincula de Malfoy y acaricia lo que todos sabemos que es un espacio reservado para Marcas Tenebrosas..._

Levantó la vista para mirar a Hermione, en busca de inspiración. ¿Qué diría ella?

Notando los ojos posados sobre ella, su amiga levantó la cabeza, le sonrió y le hizo con la boca 'luego'.

Realmente, en buen día se le ocurría a Seamus viajar con ellos...

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡No, no soooy un conejoooo!" tarareó Seamus, enfrascado en una conversación con Ron "¿En serio no la conoces¡Es de Ish Star!"

"¿Me suena?" ofreció el pelirrojo.

Harry se aguantó la risa, mirando obstinadamente por la ventana. Hacia como media hora que Seamus había decidido hablar de música, y desde entonces, la famosa Ish Star había sido nombrada al menos cincuenta veces.

"¡Mira, es esta!" dijo emocionado el irlandés, abriendo su baúl.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, tenía que ver la cara de esa mujer... _O el cuerpo._.. Añadió para si mismo viendo el enorme póster que había sacado Seamus. La famosa Ish Star era una chica rubia, así, con una melena salvaje, y una microtúnica arrapada al cuerpo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Un poco como Britney Spears, vamos.

"La más famosa es 'Jolines¿Dónde está mi manjar blanco?', pero a mi me gusta más la del conejo" explicó de nuevo Seamus, esta vez con la atención de todos los machos de la sala (Malfoy incluido, pegado al cristal de su frasco) "Es más, no se... rollo canción-protesta"

"Ya estamos llegando" informó Hermione, un poco molesta.

"Ajá" contestaron Harry y Ron, sin quitar los ojos del póster.

"Poneos los uniformes" ordenó secamente.

"¿A que es guapa?" dijo Seamus.

"Para comérsela" contestó Ron (aunque, teniendo en cuenta su apetito, tampoco era un gran halago).

"¿Cómo era la del conejo?" preguntó Harry limpiándose la baba.

"¡AU!" exclamaron los dos al recibir sendas collejas de Hermione.

"Hemos llegado" repitió ella enfadada.

Los chicos asintieron al unísono, abrieron sus baúles al unísono, se pusieron sus túnicas por encima de la ropa _muggle_ al unísono, cerraron sus baúles al unísono, y se volvieron hacia Hermione con cara de inocencia al unísono. Es decir, siguieron el protocolo habitual de limite de daños, instaurado durante la crisis de las galletas de la suerte (desde entonces, la adicción de Harry había mejorado, o, en todo caso, Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a ella).

Acto seguido, se despidieron de Seamus con una sonrisita tensa, ya que el irlandés todavía estaba en la parte 'abrir el baúl', y salieron al pasillo, para descubrir que estaba abarrotado de gente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron a la niña de delante suyo.

Esta se sonrojó, se encogió de hombros y murmuró con voz aguda "¡No sé!"

"¡Paso!" gritó una voz conocida desde el final del pasillo "¡Dejen pasooo!"

"¡Susan!" llamó Harry, reconociendo a la flamante Prefecta de Hufflepuff.

"¡Hola!" saludó ella, avanzando hacia ellos apretada contra la pared "Disculpad, pero no tengo tiempo..."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó de nuevo Ron

"Seguridad" contestó Susan, escurriéndose al lado de otros dos alumnos y llegando finalmente hasta ellos "¡Uf¡Esto está abarrotado¡Nos vemos!"

Dicho esto, Susan volvió a pegarse contra la pared y se fue, dejándoles igual de confusos que antes.

"_Muffliato!_" susurró Harry, decidiendo que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Después de comprobar con satisfacción que Hermione no le reprendía por utilizar un hechizo del 'Príncipe', sacó el tema que le había venido intrigando. "Bueno... pues ya que estamos aquí plantados... ¿Qué os ha parecido lo de Parkinson?"

"No se, Harry..." murmuró Hermione abrazando protectoramente el frasco de Malfoy y pisando a Ron para mantenerlo callado. (-"¡AY¿A que ha venido eso?"-) "Básicamente, o nos estaba diciendo que no piensa unirse a Voldemort, -Ron, acostúmbrate ya-, cosa que no creo, o bien nos estaba diciendo que Malfoy no está en las buenas gracias de Voldemort - ¡RONALD! – cosa que ya sabíamos"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Malfoy, olvidando por un momento que se suponía que era un gusano de seda. Harry entendía perfectamente lo que Hermione había dejado por decir: queda saber si esa visita también formaba parte de un plan, o si realmente Malfoy había sido repudiado...

Pero... ¿Por qué iban a repudiarle? En el fondo (y en la superficie) no tenía sentido. Como decía Ron, él había sido el cerebro del ataque que llevó a la muerte de Dumbledore...

"Malfoy, vístete." Dijo de pronto su amigo.

"¡RONALD!"

"¿Qué¡Es mejor hablarle mirando por la ventana que quedarse mirando un 'gusano de seda'¡Y tiene que vestirse!"

"¡Callad!" dijo Harry, mirando de puntillas por encima del hombro de Ron. Murmurando el contrahechizo, añadió "Por ahí viene Dean. ¡Dean!"

"¡Hey!" gritó este desde la otra punta del pasillo "¿Habéis visto a Seamus!"

"¡Tiene que estar por ahí detrás!" le indicó Hermione

"¿Qué pasa!" volvió a preguntar Ron, que nunca perdía la esperanza.

"¡Nada!" gritó Dean, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a base de 'perdón, soy el Head Boy'. Finalmente llegó junto a ellos y comentó muy sonriente, señalando su badge "¡Pensamos que no volveríais!"

"Jaja..." rieron los tres falsamente.

"¿A que viene tanta cola?" preguntó de nuevo Harry.

Dean puso una cara incómoda, y acercándose a ellos susurró "Harry¿Todavía sabes el hechizo aquel del 'Príncipe'?"

Harry asintió, miró a su alrededor y volvió a lanzarlo discretamente. Dean, Seamus y Neville sabían de la mayoría de los hechizos del libro de Snape, principalmente porque casi todos los había probado en su dormitorio por primera vez (como el _Levicorpus_).

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron por enésima vez.

"Seguridad" contestó Dean en tono confidencial "No sé si habréis leído en _El Profeta_ todo el jaleo que hubo este verano... Ya sabéis, que la seguridad de Hogwarts reposaba en gran parte sobre los hechizos de Dumbledore, y bueno, ahora que él no está se han desvanecido y todo eso... Así que McGonagall ha hecho colocar un equipo especial de Aurores y detectores de tenebrismo en la puerta del tren, y todos tendremos que pasarlo. Al principio pensé que se pasaban un poco, pero... Bueno. Mejor me callo. ¡Nos vemos!"

Y se fue.

"¿Creéis que han pillado a alguien?" preguntó Ron inmediatamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, cruzando la puerta hacia el siguiente vagón. Habían estado avanzando, a paso de gusamoco, pero avanzando... Ahora se daba cuenta. Por un momento, se sintió profundamente aliviado al comprobar que habían llegado al último vagón. Incluso se permitió contar las personas que quedaban delante suyo: trece.

De pronto, Hermione preguntó, con un deje de pánico mal controlado: "¿Podrán detectar la Marca Tenebrosa?"

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, pero antes de que pudieran interrogarla debidamente, la niña de delante suyo gritó: "¡Mirad!"

En el andén, Nott era llevado a punta de varita por cuatro Aurores.

"¡Ay mi madre!" gritó Hermione, poniéndose a temblar. "¿Qué hacemos con Malfoy?"

La cara de Ron perdió todo color. La suya probablemente también, ahora que lo pensaba...

"¡Tíralo por la ventana!" gritó el pelirrojo, intentando arrebatarle el frasco a Hermione.

"¿Estás loco?" le gritó ella también "¡No podemos dejarlo ahí, solo, en el andén¡Lo encontrarán¡Se resfriará¡Y ya sabes lo tonto que se siente uno cuando está quemado y resfriado a la vez!"

"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry, por no ser menos. Cuando obtuvo la atención de la chica, intentó serenarse y habló de nuevo. "Perdona que te haya gritado, pero es que te estabas poniendo histérica y ni siquiera sabemos si es por eso que lo han arrestado. Tal vez ha intentado entrar en Hogwarts algún objeto o..."

Su voz bajó de tono hasta fundirse en la nada a medida que las miradas de sus mejores amigos se volvían más y más escépticas. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de aguantarse las miradas, Ron decidió romper la tensión canturreando otro de los grandes éxitos de ese verano: 'Denial is such a wonderful thing' de las Pumpkin Girls.

Hermione echó a reír, con una de esas risitas histéricas que se te saltan las lágrimas, y Harry bajó la cabeza con desesperada frustración.

"Vale..." dijo finalmente, avanzando en la fila después de que el niño de detrás suyo se cansara de esperar y le diera un buen codazo. Solo quedaban cuatro personas delante suyo. Ay, la madre de Hermione. "¿Algún plan?"

"¿Nos escondemos en un compartimiento?" propuso Ron con una risita.

"¡Ya está!" gritó Hermione, abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo y plantando un beso sonoro en su mejilla. "¡Ron, eres un genio!"

Ron se sonrojó, lo que no le evitó intercambiar una mirada con Harry para dejar bien claro que pensaba que a la chica le habían acabado saltando los fusibles.

"¡Nos metemos en un compartimiento, sacamos a Malfoy de su frasco, lo metemos en la boca de Crookshanks, y el lo llevará!" continuó ella con los ojos brillantes "¿Qué os parece?"

"¡Genial!" dijo Ron sarcásticamente, aplaudiéndola. Dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, continuó "Si no fuera por un pequeño detalle... ¡Tu gato se come todo lo que le parece sospechoso!"

"¡Podemos utilizar a Hedwig!" propuso Harry, aliviado. Ya estaba viendo a su lechuza volando en grandes círculos hacia el castillo, salvándoles a todos del lío en que se habían metido...

"Ya." dijo Ron en el mismo tono que había utilizado para Hermione, pero prescindiendo del aplauso. "Y también podemos utilizarte a ti. Te ponemos ahí en medio, '_No, disculpen¡es que soy Harry Potter!_', y listo. ¿Una opción realista, por favor?"

"¡SEÑORITA!"

Todos se giraron de golpe y se quedaron paralizados de terror. Delante suyo estaba la sola, la única, la auténtica, la temida puerta del tren.

"Buen grito, Desmond" comentó un Auror.

"Señorita, es su turno" le dijo Desmond el Auror a la pobre Hermione.

La pobre Hermione que dejó de ser 'pobre' en cuanto puso el frasco en las manos de Harry y se fue corriendo a pasar el control¡ay su madre!

Harry se giró hacia su mejor amigo, que puso las manos a la espalda para asegurarse de que no le hacía la misma jugada, ay su madre el también. ¡Como podía pensar que le haría algo así¡Él¡Su amigo!

"¿Qué hacemos?" le susurró urgentemente.

"No se¿Qué hacemos?" contestó Ron en el mismo tono.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" prácticamente gritó Harry.

Ron asintió vigorosamente y le urgió "¡Haz algo, Harry!"

"¿Mandamos a Hedwig?" dijo Harry, al tiempo que Ron proponía lo mismo de Crookshanks.

"Señor, es su turno" dijo Desmond el Auror apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta del tren.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry le lanzó el frasco a Ron, que lo cogió al vuelo.

"Cabrón." le dijo.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisita nerviosa y fue tras Desmond. Al otro lado del control, Hermione le hacía señas.

'_¿Qué?'_ preguntó Harry moviendo los labios.

Hermione dijo algo, muy nerviosa.

'_¿Qué?'_ repitió Harry.

De pronto, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque puso los ojos al cielo y le dijo sin tapujos: "¡Que nos quites el _muffliato_, Harry, que no te imaginas la cara de tonta que se me ha quedado cuando me he dado cuenta de que no podía responder a sus preguntas!"

Oups. Aunque... ¡lo tenía bien merecido!

Harry dijo el contrahechizo en voz baja y esperó a que los Aurores le dieran instrucciones. De momento, parecían enfrascados en una discusión. Al parecer los que se habían llevado a Nott habían vuelto, y...

"¿Nombre?" preguntó apareciendo detrás suyo el Auror que no era Desmond.

"Harry Potter" contestó Harry dando un respingo.

"¿Nombre completo?" preguntó de nuevo el Auror en un tono que sugería que le creía bien cretino.

"Harry James Potter" contestó de nuevo Harry.

"¿Los cuatro nombres?" insistió el Auror, poniendo los ojos al cielo.

"Err..." contestó elocuentemente Harry.

"¡Harry James Lilio Sirius Potter!" gritó Ron desde la puerta, sosteniendo el frasco delante suyo con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Lilio?" no pudo dejar de preguntar Harry. Vaya nombre...

"¿Nombre completo?" insistió el Auror, y parecía claro que se contenía de añadir un '¡Es tu última oportunidad, jovencito!'

"Err... Harry James Lilio Sirius Potter" dijo él, no muy convencido.

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

Esa la sabía. "31 de julio de 1980"

"¿Lugar?"

_Buena pregunta..._

Miró hacia Ron y Hermione, esperando que alguno de ellos supiera la respuesta, pero nada. Miró hacia el tren... _¡Vamos¡Crecisteis oyendo mi historia!_

"¿San Mungo?" propuso Hermione

"Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas, Londres" dijo Harry, pensando en los problemas que había tenido con su nombre.

El Auror hizo que no con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Sección de Maternidad, Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas, Londres!" se corrigió Harry, desafiante.

"Eso no es lo que dicen mis papeles." Dijo el Auror, para luego añadir en un tono condescendiente. "¿estás seguro de que eres Harry Potter, pequeño?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada negra.

"¡Prueba Godric's Hollow!" sugirió Ron

"¿Godric's Hollow?" preguntó Harry, enfadado con el Auror.

"No" dijo este muy contento.

"Pues no tengo ni idea." Gruñó Harry.

"Tsk, tsk" le chistó el Auror. "La respuesta correcta era _Departamentos privados de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ex-director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Carretera de Hogsmeade s/n_"

Harry prefirió no dignarse a contestar.

"Me temo que no podré tomar su respuesta por válida, jovencito." Continuó el Auror, impasible "Volvamos a intentarlo, y esta vez, sea sincero en sus respuestas. ¿Nombre?"

"Harry James Lilio Sirius Potter"

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

"31 de julio de 1980"

"¿Lugar?"

"Departamentos privados de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ex-director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Carretera de Hogsmeade s/n"

"Muy bien, sígame por favor"

Harry puso los ojos al cielo y se dejó guiar hasta una gran arcada que parecía hecha a base de antenas de televisor, latas de coca-cola y ceniceros en forma de cohete (o pescado), coronada por lo que hubiera podido pasar perfectamente por una corona de adviento. Todo ello emitía un ruido parecido al de una estampida de rinocerontes perseguidos por un enjambre de abejas gigantes. Al menos esa fue su impresión.

"Pase" ordenó Desmond.

Harry dio un paso adelante y se metió debajo de la arcada, fastidiado por tanta formalidad, pero cuando fue a dar el segundo paso, una fuerza irresistible le empujó hacia atrás, al tiempo que el zumbido de las antenas se volvía un rugido de león, los cohetes-pescado salían disparados lanzando luces rojas detrás suyo y las latas de coca-cola explicaban '¡Grado de tenebrismo, grado 1, grado supremo, grado máximo, grado incuestionable, grado ofensivo, grado repulsivo, grado que no debe ser nombrado!"

_¡Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack!_

Harry se encontró de pronto rodeado por nueve Aurores (Desmond, el otro y los siete que se acababan de Aparecer), todos ellos dirigiendo sus varitas hacia él. Pero Harry no hizo caso.

Al principio, cuando la arcada le había rechazado, se había quedado tan perplejo como el que más. Por un momento, incluso pensó que Malfoy se había colado en su bolsillo, o algo, porque realmente no se podía explicar por qué le pitaba un detector de tenebrismo... Pero entonces la máquina lo había explicado todo.

"¡Esto es ridículo!" les soltó a los Aurores, levantándose sin inmutarse por las varitas que le apuntaban amenazadoramente. "¿Grado que no debe ser nombrado?" les gritó "¿Saben quien soy?"

"Harry James Lilio Sirius Potter" contestó inmediatamente _el_ Auror.

"¡Exacto!" gritó Harry, dando un saltito con los puños apretados para enfatizar su enfado (a saber de 'grado máximo, grado supremo'). Uno de los Aurores dio un respingo. "¡Vamos, lumbrera!" le gritó a _el_ Auror "Dime¿Qué se supone que significa 'Grado que no debe ser nombrado'¿La Marca de Voldemort?"

Todos los Aurores dieron un respingo al oír el nombre, y Harry aprovechó para mirar a Ron. Se estaba formando una idea en su mente...

"¿Queréis ver mi Marca de Voldemort?" dijo, repitiendo el nombre para intimidarles un poco más. Apartando entonces su flequillo, dejó a la vista de todos su cicatriz, al tiempo que soltaba "¡_Esta_ es la Marca que yo tengo¡No es una marca de servitud¡Es la marca de su derrota!"

Un estruendo de aplausos procedentes del tren interrumpió su discurso, lo que fue una suerte, ya que a Harry no se le ocurría que más decir. Tampoco podía decirles a los Aurores que él era el Elegido¿no?

Irguiéndose en toda su estatura (que tampoco era mucha), Harry se abrió paso entre los Aurores, muy digno él, y volvió hasta la puerta del tren. Murmurando _'¡Yo soy Harry Potter!_', arrancó el frasco de las manos de un Ron muy risueño y se dispuso a rodear el control.

Los Aurores le dejaron hacer, sin atreverse a intervenir.

Una vez junto a Hermione, Harry se volvió hacia ellos y les soltó "En el futuro, espero una actuación mejor de la elite del Ministerio."

Dicho esto, tomó la mano de su amiga y se fue a grandes zancadas (que tornaron en carrera en cuanto estuvo fuera del campo visual de los Aurores) a esconderse en el primer carruaje libre que encontró.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"A este ritmo tendremos overbooking..." murmuró Dean, divertido, viendo que McBean, Meredith, también era seleccionada para Gryffindor.

"Bueeeeno..." empezó Ron, para acabar a coro con Seamus y Ginny "... ¡es que esta es la casa de Harry Potter!"

Todos se echaron a reír, mientras Harry bajaba la cabeza muerto de vergüenza. Una consecuencia inesperada de su discursito en el andén había sido un incremento súbito de su popularidad, y... Alguien le tironeó de la manga. Por las risas incontroladas de sus amigos, podía imaginar lo que era. Otra vez.

"¡Silencio!" ordenó la profesora McGonagall desde su lugar central en la mesa de los profesores. "Señorita McBean, el señor Potter está aquí para estudiar, no para firmar autógrafos. Siéntese."

La niña fue a sentarse bajo las risitas de todo el comedor, y Flitwick prosiguió con su voz aguda "¡Nathausiel, Normand!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"¡Otro!" exclamó Ginny, incrédula.

"Y ya van 16..." murmuró Dean a su lado.

"Si este año no ganamos la Copa de las Casas..." empezó Ron, conteniendo la risa "¡Nadie podrá decir que es tu culpa!"

Un flash repentino cegó a Harry por un momento.

"¡COLIN!" gritó Hermione.

"¡Señorita Granger!" la reprendió McGonagall, juntando tanto las cejas que parecía que solo tuviera una "Si tiene algo que decir estoy segura de que puede esperar al final de la Selección"

Después de esto, todos hicieron un esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio (aunque cada vez que un niño era seleccionado para su Casa les costaba lo suyo controlar las risas). Finalmente, la Selección terminó y la profesora McGonagall se levantó para dar su primer discurso como directora del colegio.

"Bienvenidos" dijo. "¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de empezar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras..." de pronto bajó la cabeza, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la oyeron murmurar _'¡hipogrifo¡mermelada!...'_.

Harry se sintió venir las lágrimas él también. Un sollozo sonoro a su lado le indicó que Hermione no había podido contenerse, y cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, pudo constatar que no era la única.

En la mesa de profesores, la profesora Sprout había tomado la mano de la nueva directora consoladoramente, y al cabo de un momento, la profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar la cabeza y prosiguió, en su habitual tono seco. "Disculpad."

El cambio fue tan brusco que Harry ni escuchó el principio de su discurso, demasiado sorprendido por el valor que estaba demostrando su antigua Jefa de Casa al tragarse su pena y continuar con sus obligaciones. Realmente, la mujer se merecía una ovación.

"... Así pues, el profesor Flitwick ha tomado el relevo en el cargo de Director Adjunto." La profesora McGonagall hizo una pausa, dando tiempo a los Ravenclaw para que aplaudieran cuanto quisieran, y luego prosiguió "El nuevo Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor es... el profesor Hagrid"

Se hizo un silencio incrédulo en la sala.

_¿Hagrid?_ Pensó Harry

"¿Hagrid?" coreó Hermione en voz alta.

De pronto, Ron se subió a la mesa y empezó a aplaudir, seguido de Seamus, seguido de Ginny, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la Casa estaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Ron les tendió una mano a cada uno de sus amigos para ayudarles a subirse a la mesa, y pronto estaban todos ahí encima, aplaudiendo como locos y coreando "¡HAAAA-GRIIIID, HAAAA-GRIIIID!"

Ni los Power Boys habían tenido nunca una ovación así.

El guardabosques se sonaba ruidosamente en la túnica de Tonks, que estaba sentada a su lado, y lloraba como un niño. Cuando no pudo resistir más, se levantó y fue a darle un abrazo de oso a la Profesora McGonagall, rompiéndole tres costillas. La señora Pomfrey tuvo que intervenir... y bueno, para cuando la directora estuvo de nuevo en condiciones, el estruendo procedente de Gryffindor ya se había calmado un poco.

"Lo que nos lleva a..." dijo McGonagall, un poco perdida. "Si... El profesor Slughorn" dijo al fin, recuperando su tono habitual "Ha accedido a quedarse un año más enseñando Pociones. Sin embargo, debido al poco tiempo que tiene previsto permanecer con nosotros, hemos estado de acuerdo en que no es conveniente que se mantenga en el cargo que ocupó brevemente al final del curso pasado. Es por esto que la nueva Jefa de Casa de Slytherin será nuestra Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por favor, dadle la bienvenida a la Profesora Tonks"

Tonks se levantó ante los aplausos escépticos de Slytherin y un poco más calurosos (aunque sorprendidos) de Gryffindor.

"¿Slytherin?" preguntó Ron, expresando perfectamente los sentimientos de Harry.

"Honestamente, Ronald" empezó a decir Hermione, pero fue cortada cuando Tonks se levantó y tomó la palabra.

"Yo..." dijo altivamente, dirigiendo una mirada burlona hacia Harry "Soy Nymphadora Tonks." Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, acompañado por las risitas de los estudiantes. "Black Tonks, en realidad" puntualizó la Auror.

Un murmullo de aprobación se hizo oír en la mesa de Slytherin, y Harry levantó la cabeza para poder poner los ojos al cielo. Instintivamente, buscó a Malfoy con la mirada, para luego darse cuenta de que lo tenía cerrado a cal y canto en su baúl. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Tonks, esta se había sentado, y McGonagall estaba presentando al nuevo profesor de Transformaciones.

"...El profesor Dumbledore"

Harry casi se partió la nuca de lo rápido que giró la cabeza. Como si no estuviera lo bastante sorprendido ya, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el que se había levantado era el camarero del Hog's Head, del que, sinceramente, había pensado que había venido a echarle una mano a Filch en sus tareas de conserje.

"Hola" gruñó el hombre "Soy Aberforth Dumbledore. Y esta es Blanquita"

Una cabra con enormes alas de mariposa blancas voló a su lado, y el hombre se volvió a sentar. Demasiado estupefactos, los alumnos prescindieron de aplaudir.

La profesora McGonagall acabó su discurso y los platos se llenaron de comida.

Aún confundido, Harry apenas si escuchó a Ron preguntar de nuevo "¿Slytherin?"

"¡Honestamente, Ronald!" volvió a contestar Hermione "¡Es la Orden del Fénix, no la Orden de Gryffindor!"

"Ya..." contestó el pelirrojo "Pero... ¿Slytherin?"

Ginny puso los ojos al cielo. "Si, Ron, Slytherin."

"¿Tu lo sabias?" preguntó Ron con un deje ofendido.

"No hay nada como preguntar" contestó ella. "Lo que pasa es que vosotros dais por sentado que todo lo bueno es de Gryffindor" añadió, con una mirada de reproche a Harry.

"Remus, Sirius, mis padres, los Weasley al completo, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid y Kingsley Shacklebolt son o eran de Gryffindor" puntualizó Harry, pasando lista solo de aquellos que estaba seguro (visto lo visto) "No es tan raro presuponer... quiero decir¡Somos mayoría!"

"¡Bien dicho!" le apoyó Ron

"¡Ronald!" exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

"¿Los Weasley al completo?" repitió Ginny, mirando a su hermano estupefacta.

"Claro" dijo él, muy orgulloso.

"¡Los _Prewett_ al completo!" le corrigió su hermana, escandalizada "¡Papa es de Ravenclaw!"

"¿Qué dices?" le dijo Ron, como quien dice '¡buuuuurraaaaaaaaa!'

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta.

"En serio, Ron." Dijo Hermione, perpleja "Cuando tu madre cuenta que tu padre la acompañaba de vuelta a su dormitorio... ¿Nunca te has planteado que tu padre no estaba en la misma Casa?"

Ahora los que se quedaron con la boca abierta fueron Harry y Ron.

Visiblemente satisfecha, Hermione continuó "Volviendo al tema: Emmeline Vance, número dos de la Orden, era de Slytherin. Hestia Jones, líder actual de media Orden, es una Hufflepuff. También lo era la madre de Neville. Moody es un Ravenclaw... Así que ya veis, la Orden está muy bien repartida. De hecho, de no ser por los Weasley, ahora mismo los Gryffindor serían minoría"

Una vez acabado, asintió para si misma, satisfecha de haber marcado bien su punto. El estado de ánimo le duró bien poco, pero, porque en cuanto acabó, Harry le preguntó, preocupado: "¿Mi madre estaba en Gryffindor?"

¿Ese era el caso que le hacían? Pensándolo bien, no quería saber la respuesta.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Era irónico que Ron criticara su 'manía de salvar a la gente', teniendo en cuenta su 'manía de proteger a los pobres animalillos indefensos', se dijo Harry estirando las piernas con una sonrisa.

Les había costado lo suyo llegar hasta su habitación. Primero, no sabían la contraseña para entrar en la Torre, con lo que tuvieron que dar media vuelta. Luego, resultó que la única Prefecta fuera de los dormitorios era Lavender, que se había tomado su cargo muy en serio y revisaba que no se le hubiera quedado ningún niño perdido por los pasillos. Evidentemente, había seguido una larga discusión entre Ron y Hermione sobre cual de ellos debía preguntarle, porque ambos se sentían muy incómodos en presencia de la chica. Una vez Harry obtuvo la contraseña, habían tenido que sortear la horda de niños que querían su autógrafo, y a Colin Creevey, que parecía haber regenerado fuerzas durante las vacaciones y le ametrallaba a fotos. No es de extrañar pues que, en cuanto llegaron a su dormitorio, Ron y Harry se sentaran en la cama de este último, cerraran las cortinas y se aislaran del mundo con un par de encantamientos bien lanzados.

Y ahí seguían, instalados tan cómodamente, desde hacía dos horas.

Harry había pedido a Dobby un par de cervezas de mantequilla bien calentitas, y había sacado su Pozo sin Fondo para ir comiendo galletas mientras leía los papeles de Moody a la luz de uno de los fuegos sumergibles que Hermione les había enseñado a conjurar y que habían dejado flotando en el aire en frascos de cristal.

Ron, por su parte, le estaba dando los primeros auxilios a Malfoy.

"Claaaro..." le decía "Si te quedas demasiadas horas al sol¡te quemas!... ¡A quien se le ocurre! Si, si, estás rojo. Como un tomate. Para que veas: 'ríete de mi caldero y al tuyo le saldrá un agujero'... tanto meterte con el color de mi pelo... ¡Vamos¡A la poción!"

El pequeño Malfoy, desnudo como el día en que vino al mundo, saltó de las manos de Ron y se puso a correr por la cama, asustado, con Pinky siguiéndole a poca distancia.

"¡Hey!" gritó Ron, poniendo el bol de la poción a levitar también para poder intentar atrapar a Malfoy sin que volcara por toda la cama. Con una mirada que Harry solo le había visto al desgnomizar su jardín, amenazó "¡Ahora verás!"

Ron se puso a perseguir al rubio, de rodillas, por toda la cama, saltando hacia delante y atrás con dexteridad, pero siempre siendo esquivado en el último momento. No hace falta decir que Malfoy se lo estaba pasando en grande. Cada vez que Ron saltaba, el colchón le propulsaba unos quince centímetros para arriba (lo que venía a ser tres veces su estatura) haciéndole gritar de júbilo.

Finalmente, Harry se apiadó de su amigo y dejó de reír para cazar al rubio al vuelo, anunciando "¡Harry Potter atrapa la snitch!"

Ron se lo arrebató de las manos, le lanzó una mirada negra a Malfoy, que se encogió sobre si mismo, pareciendo no muy seguro de lo que había hecho mal, y finalmente lo agarró por un piecito y lo puso colgando del revés.

"Poción" dijo severamente.

Harry se tapó la boca para no reír al ver a su mejor amigo meter y sacar al pobre Malfoy de la poción contra las quemaduras repetidamente, como si fuera una bolsita de té. Finalmente, murmurando algo sobre el talón de Aquiles, le dejó caer del todo y le dejó flotar ahí un rato.

Harry bajó la cabeza hacia sus papeles y siguió leyendo. Paso un par de páginas y...

"Moody es increíble" le dijo a Ron poniendo los ojos al cielo con un tono de hastío.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó este, sin apartar la vista de su bol "¿Qué ha hecho ahora?"

"Ejem, ejem" hizo Harry, imitando a Umbridge (ese chiste nunca pasaría de moda), antes de leer "Sirius Black"

"¡No!" exclamó Ron, incrédulo, volviéndose por fin hacia el. "¿A ver, lee?"

"Sirius Black" repitió Harry sin hacerse de rogar. El también quería saber qué tenía que decir el loco de Moody sobre su padrino "Sirius Canopus Black, inculpado injustamente del asesinato de 12 muggles y Peter Pettigrew (este último, el auténtico culpable y aún con vida, rata inmunda)..."

"Al menos no le acusa" le cortó Ron, volviendo a los suyo "Vamos Malfoy, esto ya está. ¿A que estás mucho mejor?"

Malfoy puso una carita afligida, pero lanzó a su rata a la poción, señal de que, efectivamente, ya no le dolían las quemaduras. Ron rescató a la pobre Pinky y preparó una 'bañera' para el rubio.

"Vamos. Lávate y a la cama"

Harry sonrió ante la escena, pensando 'honestamente, Ronald...' con afecto. Realmente, era irónico que le criticara por su 'manía de salvar a la gente'.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante por ese día, Harry se dispuso a enrollar el pergamino. Y entonces, algo llamo su atención.

_Ver también:_

_Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Narcissa (Black) Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Regulus Black_

_Peter Pettigrew_

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, empezó a girar las paginas, desenrollar los pergaminos y lanzar hojas un poco por todas partes, buscando desesperadamente la ficha que iba a cambiarlo todo.

Y finalmente la encontró.

Levantando la vista hacia Ron, que le miraba sorprendido, dijo tres únicas palabras.

"Regulus Arcturus Black"

* * *

**

* * *

AN: Bueno... pues ya sabemos quien es RAB! Mmm... y, ahora que lo miro, Ron tuvo mucho protagonismo (y Malfoy, pero ya era de lo que se trataba). Supongo que el próximo capítulo me saldrá más HHr... aunque... podéis esperarlo para febrero, creo ¬¬ No puedo escribir durante las fiestas...**

**Mientras, os dejo con una pregunta. La plot de Ginny tiene un final abierto, es decir, que la chica tiene una historia, pero no estoy muy segura de cómo acabarla, así que me gustaría saber cuales son vuestras opiniones al respecto. No es una votación, más bien una encuesta, y por supuesto, podéis expresar nuevas ideas a medida que se complique la trama...**

**Y ya, voy a colgar! (Mimis, que emoción!) Feliz Navidad!**

**Una reviewcita?**


	6. Y ahora que estamos dentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente, Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen. De ser así, podeis estar seguros de que Marcus Flint no hubiera prolongado sus estudios un año más de lo necesario...

**AN: Solo queria daros las gracias a todos por los ánimos que me dais. La verdad, aunque tal vez me este pasando de sincera, me deprimió bastante la falta de reviews en el capitulo anterior. Si: soy materialista, como todo el mundo. Tampoco hay como para tirarme piedras. El caso es que pasar de repente de 18 a 9 reviews es un bajón un poco demasiado brusco, y he tardado lo mio en recuperarme (aunque al mismo tiempo me doy rabia a mi misma, porque se que 9 ya son muchas)**

**Pero luego, un dia va una paseando por el site, y piensa '3000 reviews tiene esta? no es posible!'. Y una entra, por curiosidad y porque le gusta flagelarse con las estadisticas ajenas, y se da cuenta de que más de la mitad de las reviews constan de un simple 'sigue'.**

**Por eso quería daros las gracias, porque todos, sin excepción, os tomais siempre la molestia de dejarme al menos un par de frases para decirme que es lo que os ha gustado. Sois los mejores:)**

**(Podeis estar tranquilos, logre reprimir las ganas de ponerle una a la chica diciendo "CHINCHA RABIA!")**

**Y ya, os dejo con el capitulo. Espero que os guste...**

**

* * *

**

_A Tlal, de su abnegada pupila :P_

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter**

**y**

**La Esfera de Sonora**

**(Réquiem)**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia**

**(¡este titulo cada vez se ve más largo:S)**

**

* * *

**

****

**Capitulo 5**

o

**Y AHORA QUE ESTAMOS DENTRO...**

o

"No está mal... Yo tampoco soy gran cosa cuando Hermione no está al lado para ayudarme"

Harry reprimió una carcajada ante la confesión de su mejor amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa, para chinchar. Para su primera clase del año, el profesor Flitwick había decidido que trabajarían por parejas, con lo que Harry y Ron habían tenido que jugarse a Hermione a cara o cruz, resultando en una victoria por goleada del primero (habían tirado el _knut_ siete veces, tal y como indica la tradición mágica). Para compensar, Harry había aceptado quedarse con Malfoy, pero eso no le quitaba la satisfacción de saber que mientras él estaba con Hermione, a su amigo le había tocado vérselas con Neville. Con cariño, pero no es lo mismo.

"_¡Enredadereo!_" entonó Neville, haciendo brotar una ramita sobre su mesa.

"_¡Enredadereo!_" repitió Hermione, cubriendo su mesa de hojas verdes y lustrosas. Definitivamente, había sido una buena ganancia...

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" preguntó Harry a su amiga, desesperado. Llevaban media hora practicando el hechizo y aún no había conseguido hacer brotar ni una triste y solitaria hoja.

"En teoría, nada." dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sigue probando"

Vale. Tal vez no le hubiera salido tan bien la jugada, se dijo Harry lanzando el encantamiento por enésima vez. Normalmente, Hermione no solo quería que sus hechizos fueran perfectos, sino también los de todos los que la rodeaban (lo que implicaba que los resultados del que se sentara con ella serían mejores de lo normal) pero, evidentemente, con la suerte de Harry, había conseguido 'ganarla' justo el día en que tenía otras cosas en la mente. Esa misma mañana le habían explicado lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior, y claro...

"¡Ya esta!" exclamó de pronto la chica con aire triunfal.

"¿Ya está el qué?" contestó él sacudiéndose unas ramitas de encima (Dean era una bellísima persona, pero a veces le fallaba un poco la puntería). Sabiendo de sobras que Hermione se haría la misteriosa un buen rato aún antes de explicarle sus descubrimientos, Harry procedió a lanzar otra vez el hechizo, sin esperar respuesta. Esta vez lo conseguiría¡estaba seguro! "_¡Enredadereo!_"

La punta de su varita se puso de un color verde oscuro durante unos segundos, pero a parte de eso no sucedió nada. Excepto tal vez el silencio sepulcral que se abatió sobre la clase, claro.

"¿Harry?"

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y se volvió hacia su amiga, resignado a... a...

Incapaz de hacer nada más que balbucear mentalmente, Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione, embobado. Unas hojitas de un verde luminoso habían brotado en su cabello, envolviendo su cabeza como una corona, haciendo resaltar el tono claro de su piel, el brillo cálido de sus ojos almendrados, los suaves pétalos de rosa a los que algunos ignorantes llamaban 'labios'... Parecía una reina de los bosques sonriendo bajo un rayo de sol, era hipnótico, era... hermosa.

"Err... ¿Harry?" llamó Ron en la distancia.

Harry se sacudió su trance de encima para volverse hacia su mejor amigo, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir una carcajada. La grotesca mata de lianas que le había brotado en el pelo llegaba prácticamente al suelo.

"Mmm... si, puede suceder a veces..." interrumpió la vocecita aguda del profesor Flitwick "_¡Finite Incantatum!_"

Las enredaderas desaparecieron de las cabezas de Ron y Neville, y cuando se volvió a mirar a su amiga, Hermione volvía a ser Hermione, con sus hombros encorvados y su mata de pelo alborotado, y Harry hundió la vista en su mesa, rojo como un tomate, preguntándose que había pasado pero reprendiéndose mentalmente por si acaso. Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Ese es el orden natural de las cosas, y cualquier desviación provocaría el caos en el universo. Además, no queremos que Ron nos mate¿verdad Tesoro?

"Err... bueno, pues: como te estaba diciendo..." empezó la voz de Hermione a su lado, un poco dubitativa.

Definitivamente, Ron y Hermione. Gran pareja. Cuando lo sean. Rooon y Hermione.

"Harry¿Me escuchas?"

Ron y Hermione, casados y con veinte hijos, en una casita en el medio del campo. Hermione ama de casa, Ron trabaja en el Ministerio. Hermione con flores en el pelo...

"He encontrado el Medallón"

Medallón. Voldemort. Medallón, copa, serpiente, algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw. Medallón...

"¿QUÉ?" gritó de pronto Harry, saliendo de su trance.

"¡Shhh!" le hizo callar Hermione con una sonrisita satisfecha. Harry se preguntó por un momento si no habría sido un truco para despertarle, pero entonces, la chica añadió "He encontrado el Medallón... ¡Mira!"

Tomando el librito que su amiga le tendía por debajo de la mesa, Harry le dirigió una última mirada curiosa y se dispuso a leer.

_Querido Diario:_

Harry levantó la vista como si se hubiera quemado.

"Err..." empezó, más que sonrosado "¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo lea?"

Hermione puso los ojos al cielo.

"Si, Harry." Dijo "Puedes estar tranquilo, no pone nada personal. Empecé a escribirlo en tercero, con Ginny, a modo de terapia después de la debacle con el diario de Tom Riddle"

"Ah. Entonces... ¿Puedo leerlo?" Preguntó él. Uno no está nunca lo bastante seguro.

Como Hermione no se dignó a contestar, Harry volvió a bajar la vista hacia el diario, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo el género femenino y preguntándose en que se suponía que iba a ayudarles la lectura.

_7 de agosto de 1995_

_Querido Diario:_

_No se por que me siento siempre tan culpable cuando le miento a Ginny sobre este tema, pero como ya he dicho mil veces, no puedo evitarlo, así que allá vamos. ¡Oh, diario, ayer estuve demasiado ocupada para escribirte, te voy a hacer un resumen!_

_Harry ha vuelto, estaba enfadado con nosotros (comprensible) pero ya no lo está._

_Creo que con esto será suficiente. No, no lo es: me sigo sintiendo culpable. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera decir en un diario lo que realmente pienso... Oh, Dios mío, solo espero que Ginny no esté apuntando todo lo que descubre en el suyo. Si es así, tendré que apoyar a la sra. Weasley en su cruzada por que no nos enteremos de nada... Tengo que hablar con Ginny._

_Pero lo primero, lo primero¿qué hemos hecho hoy? Limpiar, por supuesto. Sospecho que buena parte del enfado de Harry con nosotros se habrá desvanecido hoy. Cierto, al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros, pero aún así, no hemos estado haciendo nada 'excitante'. Prisioneros, condenados a trabajos forzados¡eso es lo que somos!_

_Bueno, hoy hemos estado limpiando el salón, que ha resultado igual de sucio y tenebroso que el resto de las habitaciones. Doxys, puffskeins muertos, una cajita de música que casi nos duerme a todos para la eternidad... (le debemos una a Ginny, creo)._

_Lo más frustrante, al menos desde mi punto de vista, ha sido el medallón. Un medallón de oro que había en una vitrina... me he pasado media hora larga intentando abrirlo, pero no ha habido manera. Y, bueno, reconozco que puedo ser un poco obsesiva, especialmente cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que me he pasado toda la tarde recuperando el medallón a escondidas para intentar abrirlo. _

_Al final, Sirius ha decidido dejar el medallón en la estantería otra vez, en vez de tirarlo, diciendo que sería un buen pasatiempo, y que el que lograra abrirlo ganaría una caja de ranas de chocolate. Honestamente, no me parece que sea algo con lo que bromear. Y la sra. Weasley se ha molestado mucho._

_Yo, por mi parte, no pienso volverlo a tocar._

Harry levantó la vista del diario y se quedó mirando fijamente al vacío. ¿Sería posible que...?

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima" contestó la voz de Hermione a su lado. "Me pasé horas intentando abrirlo, tengo una imagen muy clara de ese medallón."

Finalmente, Harry se volvió hacia su amiga. Evaluó la situación por un momento y le preguntó: "Pero¿No lo habrías reconocido en cuanto te lo enseñé?"

"Harry" contestó ella con un tono práctico "¿Sabes cuantos libros me he leído? Estoy acostumbrada a que las cosas me resulten familiares: cuando vi el Medallón sencillamente lo achaqué a que había visto un grabado en alguna parte. De hecho," añadió pensativa "es un alivio saber que lo había visto en directo. El año pasado me volví loca buscando el grabado en cuestión..."

"¿Cómo lo lleváis?" preguntó de pronto el profesor Flitwick, apareciendo delante suyo.

Harry aprovechó el momento que tardaba en colocar su taburete delante de la mesa y subirse encima el profesor para esconder el diario y tomar su varita, poniendo su mejor cara de angelito por el camino.

"¡Muy bien!" contestó Hermione, levantando la varita para lanzar el hechizo "_¡Enredadereo!_"

La mesa volvió a cubrirse de hojas lustrosas, y el pequeño profesor aplaudió, entusiasmado.

"¡Muy bien, señorita Granger¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!" anunció. "¿Y usted señor Potter?"

Harry puso una sonrisa tensa e intentó concentrarse. Apuntando a la mesa, exclamó: "_¡Enredadereo!_"

Y la mesa le contestó¡¡¡¡¡¡GROAAAAAAR!

Hermione pegó un grito y saltó a sus brazos, el tarro de Malfoy salió despedido por los aires y Ron se abalanzó detrás de él espectacularmente, recuperándolo justo antes de que cayera al suelo. El profesor Flitwick sacó su varita e hizo lo que pudo por proteger a sus alumnos mientras estos salían corriendo en una estampida histérica de la clase... Y es que, aunque siendo de Gryffindor se supone que deberían ser valientes e incluso sentir una cierta afinidad por la bestia, el león que había conjurado Harry era muy grande, y parecía especialmente cabreado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Te sientas conmigo" anunció Ron, muy satisfecho de si mismo, guardando el _knut_ en su bolsillo con una mano y dejando sobre la mesa el tarro de Malfoy con la otra. Tomó asiento a su lado, estirando las piernas confortablemente, y preguntó "¿Cómo crees que será Tonks?"

"Única" contestó esta apareciendo en el marco de la puerta "¿Que tal chicos?" añadió dando una palmadita demasiado vigorosa en el hombro de Harry "¿Empezamos la clase?"

"Eeeh... ¿Tonks?" la cortó Ron "Aún faltan cinco minutos para la hora..."

"Tres, Ronald" corrigió Hermione imediatamente.

"Bueno, pero se redondea. Tres está más cerca de cinco que de cero" insistió él.

"Ahora ya solo faltan dos." argumentó Hermione, decidida a ganar la discusión.

"Bueno" dijo Ron, cuyas orejas empezaban a adquirir un tono rojizo "¡Pero el tiempo se redondea hacia arriba!"

"¡Oh!" exclamó Hermione, incrédula "¿Desde cuando, si se puede saber?"

"¡Desde siempre!"

¡RIIIIIIING!

"¿Cómo puedes tener tan mala fe?" prosiguió Hermione, ignorando la campana que en ese mismo instante anunciaba el comienzo de la clase.

"¿Mala fe¿Yo¿Mala fe?" exclamó Ron, indignado.

"¡Si, tú¡Estarías dispuesto a cambiar el emplazamiento del Meridiano de Greenwich con tal de tener la razón!"

"¡A mi no me hacen falta meriendanos para tener razón¡Eres tú la que te complicas la vida!"

"¡AH¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Qué tu seas un cazurro no significa que los demás tengamos que estar al mismo nivel¡Un mínimo de cultura, Ronald, es lo único que te pido!"

"Err... chicos..." intento interrumpirles Tonks.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHH - NO¡No empecemos con eso¡No soy yo el inculto, eres tú la que sabe demasiado!"

"¡El saber no ocupa lugar!"

"¿Cómo que no¿Y todo el tiempo que podrías haber estado jugando al _quidditch_?"

"Chicos..." volvió a intentar Tonks.

"¡Ya estamos otra vez¿es que solo te importa el _quidditch_?"

"¡El _quidditch_ es muy importante¡Eso, y las Ranas de Chocolate!"

"Ahí tiene un punto." Comentó Tonks.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Hermione, volviéndose de pronto hacia su nueva profesora.

"¿Empezamos la clase?" propuso Harry.

"¿Ya ha sonado la campana?" preguntó Hermione angustiada, sacando inmediatamente los libros y tomando asiento. Mientras sacaba la pluma y el tintero, Harry la oyó murmurar: "No me puedo creer que me haya perdido ocho minutos de clase por culpa de Ronald..."

Harry puso los ojos al cielo. Realmente, el día que esos dos empezaran a salir saltarían chispas... Y no, Hermione ya no le parecía atractiva. No hay nada como ver a alguien sacando espumilla de rabia por la boca para que pierda todo su encanto.

"Mmm... bueno..." empezó Tonks, avanzando hacia su mesa y tropezando por el camino. Una chica de Ravenclaw soltó una risita, y Ron le lanzó una bola de pergamino a la cabeza, provocando las risas de Harry, Dean y Seamus esta vez. Hermione se echó hacia delante y les dio sendas collejas.

"¡Silencio!" ordenó a la clase.

"Err... ¿Gracias Hermione?" volvió a empezar Tonks. Tomando carrerilla, empezó su presentación. "Bueno, pues yo soy Tonks, tengo 24 años y soy de Londres. Mmm... me gustan las Weird Sisters y los helados de vainilla y fresa, y..." Tonks paró en seco, dándose cuenta de las expresiones atónitas de sus alumnos. "Vale. No es eso lo que tenía que decir. Remus, me vas a oír..." murmuró. Revolviendo entre sus pergaminos, lanzó uno al fuego y se volvió hacia la clase con una gran sonrisa. "Lo único que debéis saber" anunció "es que no toleraré que nadie me llame 'profesora'. Soy Tonks, solo Tonks¿vale? El que me llame 'profesora' perderá cinco puntos para su casa, sin excepción".

Los alumnos mantuvieron sus expresiones estupefactas, y Harry intentó sonreír para animarla a continuar.

"¿Entramos en materia?" propuso Tonks, a la que el silencio de la clase no parecía afectar en absoluto "Como ya os he dicho... O no, no os lo he dicho porque he tirado mi ficha al fuego, pero os lo digo ahora: soy Auror. ¿Por qué digo eso?"

Desgraciadamente, la pregunta quedó sin respuesta, porque Tonks eligió ese momento para tropezar con una mesa, lo que la tuvo unos buenos dos minutos saltando sobre un pie y gritando "¡Ay¡Ay¡Ay!". Aunque, la verdad, Harry apenas se dio cuenta, ocupado como estaba en limpiarse la tinta que la joven le había volcado encima.

Finalmente, Tonks se calmó y, con un último '¡Ay!' volvió a dirigirse a la clase.

"Perdón" les dijo, sonrojándose cual fresita silvestre (Harry sospechaba desde hacia un tiempo ya que Tonks llevaba el pelo rosa para tener un aspecto más tierno y que los demás le perdonaran más fácilmente su torpeza.) "Mejor me siento¿no?" añadió sonriendo, saltando sobre su mesa y tirando al suelo una carpeta por el camino "Emm... _¡Accio carpeta!_"

La chica de Ravenclaw volvió a reír.

"¡Ya está!" anunció Tonks, poniendo las manos en las rodillas "¡Continuemos! No me acuerdo de lo que estaba diciendo, así que mejor pasamos a otra cosa... A ver: vuestro temario. Hasta ahora habéis estudiado... Bueno, el temario de Quirrell parecía decente, aunque dudo que entendierais nada de lo que decía, así que año en blanco. Luego vino el payaso de Lockhart... Luego estuvo Remus, pero se la pasa enseñando a combatir bichitos... Luego Crouchy... Merlín, no me quiero imaginar lo que os enseñaría: un psicópata fingiendo ser otro psicópata, eso no puede ser bueno... En fin, al parecer se mantuvo en el terreno del duelo. Después, pobres de vosotros, tuvisteis a La Sapa. Os acompaño en el sentimiento. Y finalmente, Snape. Snape, que como buen Death Eater os enseñó virguerías y florituras... Este es un punto importante, chicos: un Death Eater siempre intentará hacer sus movimientos 'elegantes'. Eso quiere decir que, a menos que el tipo sea realmente bueno, como Snape, Malfoy o Lestrange, siempre tendréis un punto de ventaja en tiempo... Tienen complejo de gráciles."

Tonks hizo una pausa, visiblemente resentida por la 'gracilidad' de los Death Eaters, y Harry aprovechó para decirse que, efectivamente, incluso Voldemort cogía su varita como si fuera una copa de champaña... Tendría que apuntarlo al lado de 'les gusta hablar'.

"Pero bueno, tendremos tiempo para internarnos en la rocambolesca mente del Death Eater más adelante." Reanudó la joven profesora "Por ahora, vamos a centrarnos en otro aspecto, tal vez más importante que comprender a sus enemigos. ¿Alguien me puede decir cual es?" preguntó a la clase.

"¿Defenderse?" propuso la chica risitas soltando una risita.

"No, eso es solo para los que quieren batirse en duelo" dijo Tonks, poniendo los ojos al cielo. "Lo más importante es correr. Ser lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente ágil como para escapar cuando el peligro se pone frente a ti."

A su lado, Harry notó sin verlo como Ron se quedaba con la boca abierta, pero, a decir verdad, no podía más que estar de acuerdo con el murmullo de aprobación que surgió de los pocos Slytherin que quedaban en la clase. Todavía tenía demasiado fresco en la mente su duelo con Yaxley como para hacerse el valiente...

Mientras Tonks hablaba, explicando a los demás el por qué de su razonamiento, Harry empezó a hacer notas mentales. Si iban a buscar los Horcruxes, lo más probable es que tarde o temprano se encontraran con Death Eaters... y, definitivamente, en ese caso lo mejor era huir. Así que lo más práctico sería convencer a Hermione para que les hiciera un translador ilegal a cada uno... Y también deberían llevar bezoares. Uno nunca sabe cuando intentaran envenenarlo, si no, que se lo pregunten a Ron...

"¿Harry?" llamó la voz de Tonks

"¿Eh?" contestó él. Ya era triste que de todos los profesores de Hogwarts le pillara distraído la que más contaba en su atención...

"¿Nos haces una demostración?"

"Claro." aceptó Harry de inmediato, pensando _¿De que?_

"Vale, yo te lanzaré hechizos y tu tienes que intentar llegar hasta la chimenea y gritar 'A casa!'. ¿Preparado? _¡Stupefy!_"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los tres cuartos de hora siguientes fueron más que suficiente para demostrar que las clases de Tonks no serían pan comido. Después de desmayar a la practica totalidad de los alumnos mientras estos corrían hacia la chimenea, les puso a hacer ejercicio. Volteretas en el suelo, saltos por encima de las mesas, colgarse de las vigas del techo... En especial, Harry había pasado un mal rato andando con las manos. Eso no debería estar permitido.

"¡Pues espera a tener tu primera clase de Vuelo!" soltó Hermione con un deje de desdén.

"¡Oh, no!" exclamó inmediatamente Ron "¡No me digas que volvemos a tener Vuelo!"

"Ya no estáis en el equipo, Ron." Contestó su amiga con severidad "Claro que vuelves a tener Vuelo."

"Bueno..." Intentó animarle Harry "Al menos podremos seguir volando, aunque no juguemos al _quidditch_"

Sus dos amigos le lanzaron sendas miradas asesinas, y finalmente Hermione exclamó:

"¡Anda que no se nota que no has tenido una clase de Vuelo en tu vida!"

"Harry, tío..." dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza "Créenos: cuando Hooch acabe contigo desearas no haber visto una escoba en tu vida."

"Cambiando de tema" interrumpió la chica antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera lanzarse en un largo e innecesario discurso. "Tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Ron

"¿Adonde dices que vais?" preguntó Seamus apareciendo detrás suyo. Harry maldijo su suerte. ¿De que servía que hubieran dejado sus responsabilidades si al recaer estas sobre Dean ellos se encontraban a su mejor amigo hasta en la sopa?

"Al lago" mintió tranquilamente Hermione, como si Seamus no les estuviera molestando en absoluto. "¿Quieres venir?"

_¡Hermione!_ La reprendió Harry para sus adentros. _¡No le animes!_

"¡Ugh, no!" replicó el irlandés. _Gracias a Dios_, pensó Harry, para ser devuelto bruscamente a la realidad cotidiana de Hogwarts cuando el otro chico explicó: "Y tampoco os aconsejaría a vosotros que fuerais... Los Creevey han montado su tenderete ahí, tu Club de Fans está reunido en el lago, Harry."

Harry le lanzó una mirada negra a Ron, que no había podido evitar un bufido de risa antes de preguntar "¿Mi _Club de Fans_?"

Esta vez Ron no hizo nada por reprimir sus carcajadas.

"¡Honestamente!" exclamó Hermione, exasperada "¡Cualquiera diría que los Creevey no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acechar al pobre Harry!"

"Todo el mundo necesita un propósito en esta vida, Hermione" dijo sabiamente el rubio "Incluso los paparazzis. Eso dijo el profesor Gallagher antes de marcharse... menos lo de los paparazzis, claro, pero bueno: me marcó. Pobre hombre. Creo que ahora está en alguna parte del mundo buscando el Espejo de Hielo."

"¿Quién es el profesor Gallagher?" preguntó Harry, confuso.

"Trágico." Murmuró Seamus, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejándoles con la duda.

"¿Quién es el profesor Gallagher?" volvió a preguntar Harry, esta vez a la posesora del conocimiento universal.

"Honestamente, Harry... No tengo ni idea." Contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Y llevando la conversación hacia un terreno más interesante, añadió. "Bueno¿Cómo vamos a Grimmauld Place?"

"Vamos a Hogsmeade vía pasadizo secreto y desde ahí nos aparecemos en Londres" contestó sin dudar el pelirrojo "¿Por qué vamos a Grimmauld Place?"

"¡Honestamente, Ronald!" estalló su amiga "¡Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es atar cabos!"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta ella también y se fue pasillo abajo.

"Lo que pasa es que no le apetece explicármelo a mi también." Dijo Ron, visiblemente ofendido.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry sin hacer caso de su amigo. La chica volvió la cabeza hacia ellos "Ya que vas a la biblioteca¿puedes buscar al profesor Gallagher?"

"¿Me haces un resumen?" concluyó el pelirrojo.

Y es que, aunque la amistad es algo muy bonito, también puede llegar a tener sus inconvenientes. Uno llega al punto de no tomarse la molestia de escuchar lo que le están diciendo los otros dos y acaba teniendo una conversación de besugos con ellos. Cada loco con su tema.

Para acabarlo de rematar, Ron abrazó el tarro de Malfoy y empezó a cantar (para gran regocijo del rubito y su rata) "Las pequeñas hormiguitas en verano hacen Xiuh-Xiuh, hacen Xiuh-Xiuh!"

"Ron." Dijo Harry, muy serio. Su amigo levantó la cabeza. "¿Crees que será demasiado osado si me visto de abejorro en Halloween?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba muerto.

Literalmente no, por supuesto, que más quisiera Voldemort, pero básicamente, estaba muerto.

Además de estar estando muerto, Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, descubriendo partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera la maldición _cruciatus_ le había hecho descubrir.

Como si esto fuera poco, la malévola profesora Hooch daba sus clases a última hora, para poderlas alargar 'un poquito más si necesario', lo que quería decir que se había pasado tres horas y media obedeciendo a las ordenes de la sádica, en vez de los tres cuartos de hora reglamentarios.

_Avada Kedavra_, _Cruciatus_ e _Imperius_... Como tantos alumnos antes que él, Harry barajó la posibilidad de denunciarla a los Aurores.

"¿Harry?" preguntó la voz mezquina y burlona de Hermione desde detrás de la cortina.

Bueno, vale: tierna con un deje de hilaridad.

"¿Qué?" gruñó Harry desde su posición horizontal.

"Te he traído la poción"

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para ello, Harry se habría abalanzado sobre ella, se la hubiera arrancado de las manos, se la hubiera bebido de un trago y hubiera abrazado a su amiga largamente en señal de agradecimiento.

Pero en ese mismo momento, Harry era un Adolescente Quejica Cualquiera Después De Una Clase De Vuelo, y se limitó a gruñir "Pónmela en la boca"

Su despiadada amiga corrió entonces la cortina, haciéndole victima de la cegadora luz procedente del pasillo, y Harry gruñó otra vez. Sin perder un minuto más, Hermione le llevó el frasco a los labios y le hizo beber.

No hace falta decir que Harry no notó nada.

"No funciona." Gruñó.

Hermione puso los ojos al cielo.

"Intenta moverte" ordenó.

Harry le lanzó una mirada negra a su ex-amiga, ahora Verdugo Venida A Acabar La Faena, pero levantó un brazo de todos modos.

Levantó un brazo _sin dolor_.

Sin acabar de creérselo, Harry intentó mover los dedos de los pies. Respondían.

"Hermione..." dijo entonces con un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos le picaban, y sentía que no podría controlar las lágrimas mucho tiempo. ¡No se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida! "Creo que no te digo bastante a menudo lo maravillosa que eres. ¡Eres la mejor bruja que haya pisado Hogwarts de todos los tiempos!"

Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre su amiga, atrapándola en un estrecho abrazo y murmurando una y mil veces '_¡Gracias¡gracias¡gracias!_'

"Ya basta, Harry" ordenó finalmente ella, retirándose de sus brazos. Estaba roja como un tomate, y le costó un poco recuperar el hilo de su pensamiento, pero al cabo de un momento consiguió recordar su propósito. "Venía a buscarte."

Harry la miró, desconcertado.

"Son las ocho, Harry." Añadió Hermione, recuperando paulatinamente su tono habitual (a saber, a medio camino entre sabelotodo y marimandona, con un deje de irritación hacia la estupidez ajena) "Hemos quedado en que hoy iríamos a Grimmauld Place¿recuerdas?"

_Medallón._

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Harry saltando de la cama.

Hermione puso los ojos al cielo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Definitivamente, era una suerte que los gemelos le hubieran dado el Mapa del Merodeador, se dijo Harry bajando el último tramo de la escalera principal. Hacia tiempo que la capa ya no podía cubrirles a todos a la vez... o bueno, más bien hacía tiempo que la capa ya no cubría a Ron, ya fuera solo o acompañado.

En todo caso, habían decidido bajar hasta la entrada del castillo confiando únicamente en el Mapa, y solo cubrirse con la capa en el tramo entre las puertas y el Sauce Boxeador.

Obviamente, les había dicho Hermione poniendo los ojos al cielo, el único pasadizo secreto que podían utilizar era el de la Casa de los Gritos. Cierto: la casa estaba tapiada y tendrían que arrancar algunas tablas para salir, pero al menos no se verían obligados a forzar la puerta de Honeydukes a medianoche, con los Aurores patrullando las calles de Hogsmeade.

Ron había argumentado que de todos modos, su intención era Aparecerse en Londres, cosa que podían hacer perfectamente desde el sótano de la tienda, a lo que Hermione había replicado que lo único que él quería era hincharse a golosinas, y que se aseguraría de mantenerle bien alejado de ellas.

Obviamente, lo que había empezado como una discusión susurrada acabó como una pelea a grito pelado en medio de la sala común, y Harry se había visto obligado a lanzarles un _muffliato_ nada discreto, para gran indignación de sus compañeros, en especial de Ginny.

Al final, Harry había sacado la capa, el Mapa y un _knut_, y les había forzado a jugárselo a cara o cruz, como tantas cosas últimamente, para salir luego tan rápido como pudieron por el agujero del retrato para no tener que oír las quejas que seguro que vendrían de parte de la pelirroja.

Una buena bronca y siete tramos de escalera más tarde abrían la puerta principal y salían al exterior sin ser vistos. Harry sacó la capa y se cubrió, haciéndoles un gesto a sus amigos para que se metieran con él, pero Ron hizo que no con la cabeza.

"Ir vosotros dos" dijo "Esta capa está hecha para el tamaño Potter, y si me meto lo único que conseguiremos es que se vean tres pares de pies corriendo hacia el sauce."

"¿Y que te vean a ti entero te parece mejor idea?" le espetó Harry, intentando inculcar un poco de sentido común en su cabeza.

"Pues si" replicó Ron sin molestarse "Mejor que pillen a uno que a tres. Así quedan dos para seguir adelante. Estrategia elemental, Harry" añadió con una sonrisa.

"¡No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques!" exclamó él.

Para gran indignación del chico, sus dos amigos echaron a reír.

"¡Estamos en el colegio, Harry!" explicó Ron "¡Lo más que me puede pasar es que me pongan a limpiar los orinales de la enfermería¡No hace falta que saques tu brillante armadura!"

Y entonces Harry... hizo morros. Sip. Harry Potter, El Elegido, Héroe del Mundo Mágico, cruzó los brazos y se puso a hacer morros.

"Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo con Malfoy..." comentó Hermione, risueña. Pasándole una mano a la cintura preguntó "¿Vamos?"

Harry la tomó por la cintura a ella también sin decir nada, y echaron a andar, seguidos de cerca por Ron.

El enfado le duró bien poco.

Tal vez fuera porque esa misma mañana había pensado que era bonita, o tal vez había vivido tantas aventuras que el simple hecho de escaparse a medianoche ya no bastaba para darle un subidón de adrenalina que lo mantuviera ocupado, pero de pronto Harry se sentía muy consciente de que su _mano_ estaba en la _cintura_ de Hermione. Y quien dice cintura dice prácticamente cadera.

En el fondo, era una estupidez. Tenía la mano en la cintura de Hermione, ya ves que cosa, tampoco es como si fuera una ocurrencia fuera de lo normal... Hacía años que habían descubierto que si él y Hermione se tomaban por la cintura ahorraban suficiente espacio bajo la capa como para que Ron estuviera medianamente cómodo. Así que, técnicamente, Harry había andado mil veces bajo la luz de las estrellas tomado por la cintura con Hermione, no había para tanto.

Es más¡Harry había andado mil veces bajo la luz de las estrellas con Ron tomándole por la cintura sin que tuviera connotaciones románticas!

Aquí hay que decir que desde que Ron había superado el metro setenta se habían visto forzados a que se pegara a ellos desde atrás, metiera la cabeza entre las suyas y les tomara a ambos por la cintura. Tal vez por eso no tuviera connotaciones románticas... a menos que uno considerara un trío, claro.

Pero, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, Harry no tenía ningún motivo para acalorarse como se estaba acalorando por andar por el parque cual pareja de enamorados a la luz de la luna... ¡No he dicho eso!

No, ahora en serio: tampoco es como si la cosa fuera de un gran romanticismo. Quiero decir: Harry había paseado así con Ginny, y nunca se había sentido de este modo. Con Ginny se sentía cómodo, bien, como si esa fuera la manera de la que tuvieran que ser las cosas.

Con Hermione... Con Hermione estaba nervioso, incómodo, completamente fuera de lugar. Hermione no era una chica: era Hermione. Y como tal, su cintura debería ser una cintura de Hermione, no una cintura de chica. Más en concreto, esa curva ondulando bajo su mano no debería existir. Nop.

Pero el caso es que existía, y Harry estaba empezando a sudar. No podía quitar la mano de ahí, porque Hermione se daría cuenta y el tendría que explicarle lo de la curva, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí, porque últimamente – hoy – estaba pisando un terreno peligroso y...

"¡Mira!" susurró de pronto Hermione, completamente ajena a los problemas de su amigo "¡Una estrella fugaz!"

Harry quitó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

Honestamente, Hermione¿estrellas fugaces¡No estás ayudando!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cuando llegaron frente al Sauce Boxeador, Harry volvía a tener la mano en la cintura de Hermione y Ron les estaba esperando, sonriendo. Harry se quitó la capa de encima, soltando a su amiga sin poder evitar un suspiro de alivio. Hermione le puso una cara intrigada, pero afortunadamente Ron la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"¿Habéis visto?" preguntó, señalando hacia donde la maldita estrella había hecho su aparición unos minutos antes.

"¡Si!" dijo Hermione, sonriendo ella también "¿Qué has pedido?"

"Pues..." dudo un momento Ron "Pues no le he pedido nada, no creo que pueda oírme, y bueno, tampoco es como si hubiéramos tenido mucha relación... por no decir ninguna. No me parece correcto. ¡Mira!" exclamó de pronto "¡Ahí vuelve!"

Levantando un brazo, saludo con entusiasmo a la estrella, bajo las miradas perplejas de sus mejores amigos.

"Vale." Dijo finalmente Harry "Dime qué es lo que no se y todo el mundo sabe sobre las estrellas fugaces."

"¿Estrellas?" preguntó Ron. Ahora que le tocaba a él poner cara de perplejidad, hizo buen uso de su turno. "¿Qué tienen que ver las estrellas?"

Oh, que gran momento revival. Se dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Parecía como si volvieran a estar en primero. Era lo que tenía haber crecido en el mundo _muggle_: el mundo mágico siempre tendría alguna sorpresa reservada para ti.

"¿De que estás hablando si no?" preguntó esta vez Hermione, intrigada, aunque sin duda molesta. Nunca le había gustado no saber algo.

"¡Del Fénix Blanco, por supuesto!" explicó Ron, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "¿No lo habéis visto?"

_Pájaros avistados: 0. Estrellas fugaces: 1._ _Pues no, Ron, no lo hemos visto._ Pensó Harry. Antes de que pudiera expresar su brillante pensamiento, pero, Hermione se le había adelantado.

"Si te refieres a esos puntos en movimiento del cielo al que los _muggles_ llaman estrellas fugaces, si, lo hemos visto" dijo la chica, entrando en modo académico "¿Qué son los Fénix Blancos?"

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó de vuelta Ron, estupefacto. "Tu, _Hermione_¿No lo sabes?"

"No lo puedo saber todo, Ron." Insistió Hermione, irritada. "Explica"

Sintiendo que sus amigos estaban a punto de enfrascarse en otra eterna discusión, Harry decidió desconectar un rato e intentar descubrir qué eran los Fénix Blancos por si solo.

Ya de por si, la criatura tenía un nombre de lo más explicito. Fénix, Blanco. Si fuera Hermione, podría citar las descripciones de 'fénix' de al menos cinco libros y recitar la definición del diccionario de la Real Academia Inglesa de la palabra 'blanco', pero como no lo era, se limito a pensar: _Fawkes en blanco._

El problema era que, aunque no se supiera las definiciones de memoria como otras que no citaremos, estaba seguro de que los fénix solo tenían un color: el rojo. En teoría, los fénix tenían ese color porque estaban vinculados al fuego, el elemento del que dependían para su renacimiento, y si fueran de otro color perderían este vínculo, y...

En el cielo, la estrella había vuelto.

Harry se quedó mirando, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía algo hipnótico, como si intentara decirle algo, a él, solo a él.

Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que ahora la estrella volaba más brillante y más clara, más despacio. Más que una estrella fugaz, parecía un cometa.

"Los astrónomos _muggles_ tendrán problemas para explicar esto mañana" oyó decir a Hermione a su lado. Su voz denotaba un respeto maravillado, y Harry supuso que entre gritos y peleas, Ron le había explicado lo que era un Fénix Blanco.

"¡Hey, se ha acercado!" exclamó el pelirrojo, emocionado "¡No me había pasado nunca!"

Harry continuó mirando al ave, sin prestar atención a sus amigos. Una imagen se había formado en su cabeza, el recuerdo de una tumba frente al lago y el espectro de un fénix blanco perdiéndose en los cielos...

"Supongo que quiere que sepas que está bien" dijo Ron con suavidad, poniendo una mano consoladora en el hombro de su amigo.

"¿Quien es?" preguntó Harry de manera casi inaudible. Instintivamente, sabía quien era, pero necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, porque... no podía ser.

"Cedric Diggory"

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por las mejillas de Harry.

Cedric.

No podía ser.

Cedric era el último en el que se hubiera atrevido a pensar pero, de algún modo, era el que su corazón más anhelaba. Porque ahí donde sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore habían dado la vida por él, a Cedric se la habían robado por su culpa. Ahí donde sus padres, padrino y mentor habían luchado por una causa, Cedric solo había estado en el mal lugar en el momento equivocado. Siendo el mal lugar 'cerca de mi'.

No, nunca se hubiera atrevido a pensar en Cedric. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a esperar, a pedir nada de él.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, volando sobre sus cabezas, ofreciéndole su perdón.

Harry no pudo evitar los sollozos, ni quiso evitar el abrazo que vio venir. Oh, Dios, _¡Cedric!_ ¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado por él¿Cuantas noches en blanco, cuantos sueños oscuros¿Cuánto tiempo pasado junto a su espectro gris, cuánta culpa había flagelado su alma?

Y Harry lloró y lloró hasta dejar empapada la túnica que tenía enfrente suyo, y se dejó acunar por los brazos que le rodeaban y las palabras tranquilizadoras que fluían hacia sus oídos, y no fue hasta que sintió un beso posarse en su frente que empezó a darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación y dio un paso atrás, riendo a pesar de las lágrimas.

"Algún día serás un papá genial" proclamó.

"Para que están los amigos..." murmuró el pelirrojo alisándose la túnica. Aunque se había puesto bastante colorado, se veía que estaba intentando hacer la situación lo menos embarazosa posible.

"¡Ay, Ron!"exclamó Hermione, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo ella también.

"¡Hermione!" protestó este "¡No soy una percha!"

"¡Ay!" exclamó ella, emocionada, pero descolgándose "¡Lo siento! Es que... ¡Es tan bonito!"

Ron no contestó, sino que volvió a acercarse a Harry y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara hacia arriba.

El Fénix Blanco seguía ahí, volando en círculos, y casi se podían distinguir sus contornos. La sensación de paz que desprendía, como el oleaje del mar en una noche de verano, se metió por cada poro de su piel, extendiéndose por sus venas hasta remedar de una caricia su alma desgarrada.

"Vamos" le animó suavemente Ron "salúdale"

Muy despacio, Harry levantó la mano y obedeció, murmurando "lo siento".

Entonces el Fénix se lanzó en picado lo que eran probablemente un centenar de metros antes de recuperar altura grácilmente y desaparecer.

Mirando los últimos rastros de la estela blanca, Harry se encontró riendo muy a su pesar. ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer un Amago de Wronsky?

_Esta bien, Diggory_, pensó mirando hacia atrás una última vez antes de meterse en el Sauce detrás de sus amigos, _Nos vemos. Y la próxima vez pateare tu trasero de Hufflepuff._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Mmm... ¿Ron?" dijo finalmente Harry, rompiendo el silencio. Hacía más de un cuarto de hora que andaban por el pasadizo secreto, y ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a hablar aún. Claro que su demostración de llanto olímpico en las puertas del Sauce tampoco era algo como para comentar la jugada, y desde luego les agradecía su discreción, pero... esto empezaba a ser ridículo.

Ron giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él, ligeramente colorado, y Harry oyó a Hermione conteniendo la respiración detrás suyo.

"Gracias" ofreció sencillamente Harry, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

"No es nada" contestó él, aún más sonrojado.

Que situación tan embarazosa.

"Bueno." Decidió el pelirrojo de pronto, empezando a sonreír "¡Esto no ha pasado!" Ron le pasó un brazo amigablemente por encima del hombro y añadió "¡Yo lo olvido, tu lo olvidas, y los dos fingimos sordera cuando Hermione nos lo recuerde!"

Harry echó a reír, al tiempo que la chica en cuestión ponía los ojos al cielo y exclamaba vehementemente "¡Hombres!"

Ah, las maravillas de la amnesia selectiva...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron tonteando alegremente el resto del camino, como buenos adolescentes inconscientes que eran, aunque afortunadamente tuvieron el sentido común de callar en cuanto tuvieron la trampilla que daba a la Casa de los Gritos.

Digo afortunadamente porque en cuanto estuvieron en la Casa y pudieron mirar a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Una luz filtraba debajo de una de las puertas de la planta baja.

Los tres contuvieron la respiración a la vez, preguntándose que se suponía que deberían hacer ahora. Ron hizo un gesto indicando que se desaparecieran igualmente, Hermione puso los ojos al cielo, Harry les hizo el símbolo universal del silencio...

"Podéis entrar" dijo una voz de repente "De todos modos ya os he pillado."

"¿Remus?" preguntó Harry, pero el otro no le contestó.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada, y viendo como los otros dos se encogían de hombros, Harry decidió entrar en la habitación. Con un poco de suerte lograría convencer al licántropo de que hiciera la vista gorda...

Remus estaba arrodillado en el suelo de una habitación oscura, iluminada tan solo por un par de velas colgando en el aire, y cuyo tamaño reducido se veía aun más escaso por la enorme moto a la que el licántropo estaba sacando brillo meticulosamente.

"¿Era de Sirius?" preguntó Harry, recordando una de las fotos que había visto en casa de sus padres. Y sin pensar, añadió: "¿Vuela?"

"Si, y si" contestó Remus, dándose por fin la vuelta para mirarle "¿Te acuerdas?"

"Mmm..." soltó Harry, no muy convencido "Podría contestarte, pero creo que ya he tenido bastantes emociones por hoy en este sentido..."

Ron reprimió una carcajada, y Hermione explicó: "Hemos visto un Fénix Blanco"

"¿Sirius?" preguntó inmediatamente el licántropo, con un deje de ansiedad en la voz.

"Cedric Diggory" contestó Harry, lanzándole una mirada evaluadora. Había algo fuera de lo normal en esa escena, aunque no podría decir el que...

"Ah" dijo Remus, claramente decepcionado "Era un buen chico... Lo siento." Añadió, sonriendo por primera vez, a modo de excusa "Tiendo a ponerme melancólico cuando vengo aquí. Esta casa..."

Los ojos del licántropo adquirieron una mirada perdida, y se hizo el silencio.

"Y... ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó finalmente Ron cuando pareció que su ex-profesor no les explicaría lo que tenía esa casa. "¿Remus?"

"¿Eh?" dijo él, saliendo de su trance.

Harry miró a Hermione, preocupado, pensando que tal vez ella tendría alguna idea de lo que le ocurría a Remus, pero la chica parecía igual de perdida que él.

"Que qué haces aquí" repitió Ron.

"¡Ah!" exclamó el licántropo. Ahora que tenían su atención, parecía que de repente todo le hacía mucha gracia "Estoy montando guardia, por si a alguien se le ocurriera pasar por aquí... Aunque no esperaba tener visitas tan pronto."

"¿Nos estas vigilando?" preguntó Harry con una vocecita.

Remus se echó a reír, y Hermione le chascó la lengua.

"Honestamente, Harry." Empezó "Dudo que esté aquí por nosotros. La Orden estará vigilando todos los pasadizos, por si los Death Eaters decidieran utilizarlos¿No es así?"

"¡Honestamente, Hermione!" replicó Harry antes de que Remus pudiera poner dos céntimos. "¡Tu fuiste la primera en proponer los pasadizos secretos, así que no me vengas ahora a dar explicaciones como si fuera obvio!"

Su amiga abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua antes de replicar "¡Lo dijo Ronald!"

"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí!"

Todos se giraron inmediatamente hacia la puerta, donde ahora se alzaba la siempre amenazadora figura de McGonagall enfadada.

Oups.

"Profesora McGonagall, nosotros..." empezó Hermione, intentando salvar sus traseros.

"¡No quiero excusas, señorita Granger!" la cortó la directora "Quiero saber por qué esta noche han saltado las alarmas en mi despacho indicando que tres personas habían cruzado las defensas del castillo. ¿Sabéis el susto que me habéis dado?"

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijo Ron agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose en un gesto muy practicado. Al fin y al cabo, era hijo de Molly Weasley.

"¡Tampoco quiero disculpas!"

Lo que no quiere decir que sus tácticas funcionaran, por supuesto.

"¡Estáis castigados!" gritó la profesora McGonagall "¡Y escribiré a vuestros padres!" Y viendo la mueca divertida pero solidaria del licántropo, añadió "¡Y usted, señor Lupin, espero que regañe a Harry como es debido¡En caso contrario me veré obligada a escribirle a la señora Weasley!"

Si para quejarse de Harry o de Remus, no lo dejó claro.

El caso es que la directora dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, haciendo un gesto al trío para que la siguieran, no sin antes quitar 150 puntos a Gryffindor y avisarles de que continuarían en su despacho.

Saludando tristemente al licántropo, Harry fue tras ella. La noche prometía ser larga.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto fue el capitulo... Ya me direis que os pareció...**

**Os recuerdo que para leer las respuestas a las reviews anonimas, asi como los comentarios sobre este capitulo, es a mi LJ donde teneis que ir (si, ya se que esta casi todo en frances). Como siempre, solo teneis que seguir el link 'homepage' en mi pagina de autor. (Y si a alguien le pica la curiosidad respecto al 'Fenix Blanco', realmente se lo recomiendo... Se que ahora todo el mundo lo asocia con Dumbledore, pero os aseguro que no saque la idea de ahi! XDDD)**

**Y ya... despues de lo del principio casi no me atrevo a pedir una review... >. !**


	7. Caos y el Ombligo del Mundo

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y sus coleguillas no me pertenecen. Soy de la opinión que Harry pertenece a Draco y viceversa, pero hay quien dice que ambos son de JK Rowling, so... No se a quien creer. Como puede Harry ser de dos personas a la vez? Y por que, oh, por que estoy escribiendo un HHr?

**AN: Antes que nada, quería agradeceros a todos el apoyo que me disteis en vuestras reviews, y os aviso: me voy a quejar mas a menudo! Fue uno de los mas reviewados! XDDD Bueno... ahora en serio, muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron animos y me consolaron por la falta de reviews: intenatre controlar las ganas de lloriquear de ahora en adelante! (Obviously, este es un mensaje de cara a la galería. Ya contestare como os mereceis en las RAR)**

**Y... otra cosa. Este es, oficialmente, el capitulo más largo de Sonora. No solo eso, sino que es la primera parte de un capitulo que tuve que cortar por la mitad! En fin... renuncio a los capitulos cortos, y sobre todo, renuncio a intentar controlar a los personajes: son todos unos desmadrados, y Seamus es un chupacamaras! Como es posible que este tio haya salido en 3/3 capitulos posibles?**

**En fin... ir al baño, preparaos un bocata y una coca-cola, y a leer! Que solo son 14000 palabras (casi)!**

**

* * *

**

_A mis queridos Power Boys, porque se me fue tanto de la mano que al final no pude incluirles. Os llevare ahora y siempre en mi corazón. Y a Mimis, porque esta esperando que acabe las AN y suba el capitulo de una puñetera vez._

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter**

**_La Esfera de Sonora_**

**by**

**_Fea Galaxia

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 6**

o

**CAOS Y EL OMBLIGO DEL MUNDO**

o

"Probemos con 'centauro'"

"¿Tengo cara de caballo?" le espetó Harry a la profesora McGonagall.

"En todo caso 'grupa', señor Potter" le corrigió amigablemente el profesor Slughorn.

Harry le lanzó una mirada negra. En serio, como si no tuviera bastantes problemas¿Ahora sospechaban que era medio-centauro?

"Tenemos que probar, Potter" le contestó la directora con severidad. "Si no eres medio-_veela_, vampiro, licántropo ni gigante tendremos que probar con cosas menos comunes¿no crees?"

Sin esperar respuesta, McGonagall le hizo un gesto al profesor Slughorn para que procediera, y este dejó caer tres gotitas de una poción amarillenta sobre su rodilla.

"¡En dos minutos tendremos la respuesta!" informó alegremente el hombre "Y entonces podremos dar una fiestecita¿qué opinas, Harry?"

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y desvió la mirada, casi deseando que la poción diera resultado positivo para poder salir corriendo.

Algún día, Slughorn se daría cuenta de que no quería ser una de sus Babosas, pero al parecer ese día no sería hoy. Llevaba ya tres cuartos de hora encerrado en las mazmorras, y hasta ahora, su record de tiempo pasado sin alusiones al Slug Club eran siete minutos y treinta y dos segundos. El tiempo exacto que McGonagall había tardado en explicarle el procedimiento de los tests, por supuesto. La directora ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de explicarle antes por qué iban a someterle a dichos test, aunque la verdad, Harry se lo imaginaba...

**oOoOoOoOo**

La profesora McGonagall estaba, por decirlo suavemente, desesperada.

Tras tan solo dos semanas y media de clase, Potter había conseguido causar setenta y seis incidentes él solito, entre los que destacaban ocho explosiones de caldero en una sola sesión de Pociones, veintitrés escobas enviadas a Marte, una profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desnuda y cuarenta mandrágoras recién plantadas echadas a perder.

Ah, si: y un león.

No tenía gracia: las repercusiones de estos accidentes en particular habían sido más graves de lo que parecía...

Para empezar, la escuela estaba en bancarrota. Veintitrés escobas no son baratas, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias el Consejo Escolar había considerado que no se podían suspender las clases de Vuelo. Al fin y al cabo, estando en guerra es más importante aprender a salir volando en escoba que no aprender a plantar hierbajos.

Lo que era una suerte, porque estaban sin profesora de Herbología.

Efectivamente, Pomona había conseguido conjurar orejeras para todos sus alumnos de un solo golpe de varita, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacer lo mismo para ella misma. El impacto de cuarenta mandrágoras recién plantadas la había enviado directamente a San Mungo, y al parecer no había señales de una pronta recuperación.

En cuanto a su profesora desnuda... Nymphadora intentaba tomárselo todo con buen humor, pero estaba claro que había afectado a la pobre chica.

Evidentemente, con la suerte que tenía, no solo Potter la había desnudado el día que había decidido darles clase en el exterior, sino que Creevey y su cámara habían estado cerca para capturar el momento. Aunque Minerva las había prohibido, las fotos habían dado la vuelta a la escuela cuatro veces, y de todos era sabido que poblaban los sueños hormonales de la práctica totalidad del alumnado masculino.

Pero la cosa no paraba ahí. Oh, no, que más hubiera querido ella...

Como decía, las fotos dieron la vuelta a la escuela cuatro veces. Eso no quiere decir que llegaran a la quinta... Antes de eso, un licántropo furioso se había presentado en el establecimiento y había hurgado entre las posesiones de todos los alumnos hasta aniquilar hasta la última de ellas.

El hecho de que hubiera entrado a la fuerza en las Salas Comunes de todas las Casas había disparado la alarma del Consejo Escolar, por no hablar de los veintinueve alumnos a los que habían retirado de Hogwarts... Ni del valioso miembro que la Orden del Fénix había perdido.

Remus Lupin fue condenado a dos meses en Azkaban, a pesar de no haber causado daño físico a ninguno de los alumnos. El hecho de que fuera un hombre-lobo estaba sin duda relacionado con la exagerada duración de su sentencia.

Aunque de todos los incidentes, el peor fue sin duda el de los calderos. Todavía se le helaba la sangre cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Cuando por la mañana Slughorn se había presentado en su despacho con la noticia, Minerva no había hecho mucho caso. Cierto: ocho calderos son una barbaridad, pero cuando el que esta detrás del incidente es Potter, uno solo puede sentirse aliviado de que los daños no fueran a más.

El resto del día pasó tan tranquilamente como cabía esperar: cuatro pequeños incidentes con Potter, siete alumnos en la enfermería, otros doce castigados a su despacho... la rutina habitual, vamos.

Pero al llegar la noche, mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, todas las alarmas de su despacho se habían disparado. Un Death Eater estaba en Hogwarts.

Minerva congregó rápidamente a todos los miembros de la Orden disponibles para rastrear el castillo en su busca y captura. Empezando por la Torre de Gryffindor.

Apenas lo vieron un segundo antes de que se esfumara en las sombras, pero fue más que suficiente para ella. Reconocería ese brillo grasiento en cualquier parte.

Snape.

Al día siguiente, un cuervo negro como la noche misma depositó un sobre rojo como toda la sangre que su propietario había derramado, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¡POTTER!" había gritado el _howler_. Pero Snape siendo Snape, había bajado inmediatamente la voz, llenando el Gran Comedor con su voz clara, despreciativa y, por una vez, audible "Eres la vergüenza de todo aquello que se considera mágico. Pensé que nadie superaría nunca el record establecido por Longbottom tres años atrás, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Y otra vez se demuestra que cuando se ve forzado a seguir las normas, nuestro pequeño y valiente héroe no es más que el más vulgar de los magos que jamás haya tocado varita. ¿Qué ocurre, Potter¿Ahora que ya no puedes copiar MI trabajo no eres capaz de mantener el nivel? Debe ser cosa de familia... Lamentable. Realmente lamentable. Uno se pregunta realmente lo que se supone que vas a hacer contra nosotros."

La voz gélida del Death Eater se apagó, y entonces llegó el pánico.

Pánico entre los alumnos, pánico en la Orden, pánico en el Ministerio, pánico por todas partes. Pánico porque El Elegido no puede blandir su varita sin causar un desastre.

_Aunque estoy segura de que Albus me hubiera mirado con esos ojos centelleantes suyos y me hubiera dicho que tal vez Harry transformaría a Quien-Tú-Sabes en hormiga accidentalmente y entonces no tendría más que pisarlo..._

Minerva suspiró con tristeza, pasando con desgana un dedo por la mesa del profesor Slughorn y observando el rastro que dejaba entre el polvo.

Aunque pudiera no parecer tan grave, el león estaba lejos de ser el menor de sus problemas. El castillo estaba cayendo en la insalubridad.

En principio, puede parecer que las dos cosas no tuvieran nada que ver. Esto es porque aún no se ha dicho que el león la había tomado con Argus Filch. Y por muy amargo y desagradable que fuera el hombre, la limpieza del castillo recaía en gran parte sobre sus hombros.

Desde que el león había decidido comérselo, Argus vivía encerrado en su despacho, delegando su tarea en los Elfos Domésticos, cosa que no estaba dando muy buenos resultados. Al principio habían intentado combinar sus tareas habituales con las del conserje, añadiendo el pequeño detalle de que no podían ser vistos... y lo conseguían.

Desgraciadamente, lo conseguían a base de trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día, y al cabo de poco tiempo habían empezado a castigarse por quedarse dormidos en el trabajo. Con lo que ahora Hogwarts tenía un centenar de Elfos Domésticos agotados y con heridas a menudo graves, que no tenían tiempo ni brazos para limpiar, que servían la comida quemada o poco hecha, y al borde de la crisis de histeria colectiva.

Minerva había llegado a plantearse cerrar la escuela hasta la rehabilitación de Filch y la recuperación de las pobres criaturas. Es decir, hasta la captura del león.

Y por eso estaban aquí.

Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva en el árbol genealógico de los Potter y un estudio aún más intenso del historial médico de los padres del chico, Minerva había decidido dejar de andarse por las ramas y someterle a un test. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo que estaban presenciando era algún tipo de 'despertar', solo les faltaba saber de qué. Y por supuesto, Potter siendo Potter, no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Sabiendo esto, había reclutado al profesor Slughorn pidiéndole que le preparara la poción de identificación de todas las criaturas mágicas, aún de aquellas cuyas características se manifestaran desde el nacimiento en los cruces con humanos y las que se suponía que no daban lugar a un 'despertar' hasta mucho más tarde. ¡Incluso le había pedido las de aquellas que no tenían ningún efecto sobre los humanos, pensando que tal vez Potter hubiera heredado una de ellas junto a otra criatura y el cruce estuviera dando unos resultados particularmente violentos!

Pero no estaban teniendo suerte. Solo quedaban tres pociones sobre la mesa, y las esperanzas de Minerva de descubrir el origen del nuevo poder de Potter se estaban desvaneciendo.

"¡Probemos con 'sirena'!" exclamó alegremente Slughorn.

Minerva apretó los labios, intentando no poner los ojos al cielo. _No, Potter, no tienes cara de pez._

Pero... ¡Algo tenía que ser¡Tenía que haber un motivo detrás de tanto descontrol! Y tenían que descubrirlo, si no por Hogwarts, al menos por el pobre chico... Al fin y al cabo era él el que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una catástrofe ambulante digna del más violento de los Mackled Malaclaws... Eso tenía que ser duro.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hey" saludó, tomando asiento frente a su amiga.

Hermione miró un momento a través de él antes de poner los ojos al cielo y comentar: "Estamos en séptimo, Harry, ya no hace falta que te pongas la capa para venir a la Sección Prohibida"

El pobre chico se revolvió incomodo en su asiento antes de murmurar "No es por eso..."

Abandonando definitivamente su lectura, Hermione puso el estuche de su pluma sobre el libro antes de echarse hacia atrás y preguntar, cruzándose de brazos: "Esta bien, Harry¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada..." intentó él, más por costumbre que por que quisiera escondérselo. Sabía perfectamente que se lo diría en menos de dos minutos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de explicarlo. Y tal vez Hermione le dejara quedarse bajo la capa sin hacer preguntas... Los milagros ocurren¿no?

Hermione le arqueó una ceja.

Pues no, no ocurren. Al menos no en la vida de Harry Potter.

"Solo es que últimamente la gente se marcha corriendo en cuanto me ven llegar" declaró con voz derrotada.

Su amiga le sonrió compasivamente, y por un momento Harry tuvo ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que estaba leyendo. ¡Estos últimos días parecía que Ron y Hermione no fueran capaces de nada más que sentir pena por él!

"Aquí solo estoy yo" intentó tranquilizarlo su amiga "Puedes quitarte la capa"

"¡Está bien!" exclamó Harry quitándosela bruscamente "¡No hace falta que me mires así!"

"¿Qué quería la profesora McGonagall?"

Harry se quedó callado un momento, observando a su amiga como si la viera por primera vez. Un par de cosas que habían pasado últimamente... Y Ron había empezado _después_ de ella...

Esa chica era demasiado lista.

"¿Por qué me da la sensación de que solo me miras compasivamente cuando quieres que salga de mi escondite?" preguntó Harry acusadoramente.

Hermione sonrió con ganas, riendo por lo bajo.

"¿Te has dado cuenta?"

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quería la profesora McGonagall?"

"Eres una manipuladora desalmada." le gruñó él.

"¡Gracias!" contestó Hermione alegremente "¿Qué quería la profesora McGonagall?"

Dándose cuenta de que la conversación iría por donde su amiga decidiera, Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un sonoro 'poc'.

"Soy raro" declaró "Soy tan raro que ni siquiera tengo sangre de una criatura mágica para explicar lo raro que soy. Y créeme" añadió levantando la cara para mirar a su amiga "Lo han probado _todo_"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pociones"

"Oh. Pues entonces tendrá que ser otra cosa..."

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, mirando al vacío como cada vez que se ponía a revisar libros mentalmente, y Harry la dejó hacer. De todos modos no servía de nada interrumpirla cuando se ponía en modo de investigación. Buscando algo con lo que distraerse, sus ojos cayeron sobre la montaña de libros que su amiga había retirado.

_Magia en Movimiento_ y _El Desplazamiento a Través de los Tiempos_ parecían bastante normales, o al menos normales para Hermione, pero _Grandes Hechizos Que Solo Los Magos Muy Poderosos Pueden Realizar, Volumen II _tenía el sello de la Sección Prohibida, lo que explicaba por qué su amiga estaba allí. Probablemente el libro que tenía delante fuera el primer tomo.

Sacando _Grandes Hechizos_ de la pila, Harry se resignó a pasar la tarde en la Biblioteca. Solo esperaba que la lectura fuera interesante.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡Hola!" saludó Ron avanzando hacia ellos "Ya es casi la hora de la cena, pensé que os vendría a buscar... Bueno, pensé que vendría a buscar a Hermione... me sorprendes, Harry¿Qué haces aquí en septiembre?"

"¡Shhh!" le chistó él, absorto en su libro "¡Un segundito!"

"¿Harry?" llamó Ron preocupado, probablemente pensando que el libro estaba embrujado, o algo así.

Harry bufó y levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué lees?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"¿Sinceramente?" contestó Harry "No tengo ni idea. Este libro es fascinante."

"¿Verdad?" interrumpió Hermione, emocionada "¡Yo tampoco he entendido nada!"

"¿Tu tampoco?" preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

"¡No! Empieza bien, te describe el efecto del hechizo perfectamente..."

"...pero increíble" la corto Harry "¡Ni la que escribe los libros de Encantamientos..."

"Miranda Goshawk" puntualizó Hermione

"...lo describe tan bien! Y luego..."

"...se va complicando. Al principio, aun se puede seguir, con un poco de concentración." Dijo la chica.

"O mucha" precisó Harry.

"Y entonces empiezan los diagramas..."

"...Runas..."

"...Cálculos aritmánticos..."

"...el tipo de letra cambia, y de repente incluso leer es difícil..."

"...¡por no hablar de comprender!"

"...solo con decirte que Hermione no lo entiende..."

"...necesitaría como quince libros de consulta para entender las bases."

"...es como un crucigrama, un rompecabezas y un problema de lógica..."

"...como un ensayo de química orgánica mezclado con logaritmos y filosofía..."

"¿No te estás olvidando de la física cuántica?" preguntó Harry, riendo su propio chiste.

"¡Más bien harmónica!" contestó Hermione, emocionada.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Harry, intrigado.

"¡No lo se!" exclamó Hermione, aparentemente feliz de su ignorancia "¡En Hogwarts no se estudia física¡Ni siquiera se si existen¡Pero lo oí en la tele y sonaba bien!"

Harry se echó a reír, mientras Ron les miraba a ambos como si se hubieran vuelto locos, lo que le hizo reír aún más, por supuesto, acompañado de todo corazón por Hermione.

La verdad es que sabía que no tenía ninguna gracia, pero después de tantas horas pegado a un libro sin conseguir entender dos frases seguidas, realmente se alegraba de saber que no era el único. Bueno, eso, y que necesitaba liberar tensión, claro. Y que ya se sabe que una vez te ha entrado la risa tonta...

De repente, la sombra de la buitresca señora Pince se cernió sobre ellos. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera conseguía articular dos palabras seguidas, aunque eso no le impedía escupirle encima a Hermione, que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Roja de cólera, finalmente la señora Pince consiguió gritar: "¡FUERA... DE... MI BIBLIOTECAAAAAAA!"

Con la 'b' de 'biblioteca' un proyectil de baba fue a caer sobre la nariz de Hermione, que se quedó mirándolo bizqueando. Esto fue demasiado para Harry, y tuvo que soltar una risita, lo que llevó a un 'pfffffft' de su amiga, seguido de una inmensa carcajada.

La señora Pince se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja, y Ron, despertando por fin del estado de estupor en el que le habían dejado los conceptos 'Harry lee' y 'Hermione no entiende', tuvo la sensatez de agarrarlos a ambos por el cuello y obligarles a levantarse.

Desgraciadamente, Hermione es Hermione, así que cuando ya casi estaban en la puerta, seguidos de cerca por una bibliotecaria furiosa, les obligó a dar marcha atrás y recoger los libros. Una carrera loca y seis tímpanos destrozados más tarde, finalmente consiguieron ponerse fuera del alcance de los gritos de la señora Pince (aunque a Harry aún le estaba golpeando un libro en la cabeza).

Y Hermione soltó una risita.

"¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?" gritó Ron. "¡Como si no tuviéramos bastante con el castigo de McGonagall, ahora esto?"

Su amiga fue a abrir la boca para contestar, pero debió decidir que no valía la pena pelearse por eso, porque se limitó a apretar los libros contra su pecho y dar media vuelta, anunciando con una sonrisita satisfecha "¡Todos podemos echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando!"

Harry sonrió ampliamente y fue tras ella, sacándole la lengua a Ron por el camino. Al llegar a la esquina, pero, dio media vuelta y dijo "Vamos a cenar¿vienes?"

El pelirrojo le miró un momento con la boca abierta antes de anunciar con ojos risueños "Te está golpeando un libro en la cabeza"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Unas horas más tarde, ya con la cabeza fría, Harry y Hermione volvían a estar pegados a los libros, cómodamente instalados en los que ya eran oficialmente sus sofás frente al fuego. Ron les había abandonado en cuanto les había visto sacar los tomos, por supuesto, y poco a poco el resto de los miembros de la Casa se habían ido a la cama también (incluidos los miembros del Club de Fans de Harry Potter), así que ahora tenían la sala común para ellos solos.

Harry dejó caer el libro sobre sus rodillas y se quitó las gafas, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Algo le decía que ya era más de la una, (el cansancio, probablemente) y aún no había logrado descifrar nada nuevo.

El hechizo con el que había decidido empezar era, por supuesto, _Portus_. Cuando había mencionado su idea de llevar siempre un traslador encima a Ron y Hermione, estos habían estado de acuerdo en seguida. Ron había ido más lejos aún y había propuesto utilizar uno para salir del castillo, pero Hermione les había explicado que en _Historia de Hogwarts_ decían que el uso de un traslador era avisado inmediatamente en el despacho del director. En teoría, la Red Flu, al ser mucho más moderna, no era detectada por el castillo, pero McGonagall había cerrado la conexión. Así que ninguna de las ideas servía.

De todos modos, el trío había decidido seguir intentando hacer los trasladores. Si en algún momento consiguieran salir de Hogwarts (cosa que Harry empezaba a dudar) serían su mejor defensa en caso de peligro. Puede que no lo más valiente, pero... ¿Y si les acorralaban los Death Eaters¿Qué no hubiera dado Harry por un traslador a Hogwarts en Privet Drive?

Aunque una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica. En seguida se habían dado cuenta de que el hechizo _portus_ no era de los más fáciles de realizar. Una y otra vez se habían encontrado con el mismo problema: aunque lo mencionaban en todos, ningún libro tenía la explicación de cómo hacerlo. Al parecer, la razón por la que el Ministerio prohibía el uso de los trasladores no monitorizados era que era tan difícil hacer uno y las consecuencias de un fallo tan graves que preferían que solo lo intentaran los expertos. En que radicaba la dificultad, Harry no lo había entendido hasta esa misma tarde, cuando por fin había encontrado un libro que explicara el método...

"¿Me acercas el diccionario de Runas?" resopló Hermione.

"¿Escandinavas o Germánicas?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros "Germánicas, creo. Son más puntiagudas..."

Harry se estiró hasta la mesa que tenían más cerca y le acercó el diccionario, echándole un vistazo a la pagina que estaba leyendo Hermione. Estaba llena de palitos y puntitos. Y, curiosamente, Harry tenía la respuesta a su enigma.

"Es escritura cuneiforme" afirmó, señalando el libro.

Hermione parpadeó. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"A Tía Petunia le ha dado por los documentales." Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros el también "Cree que será más culta si se duerme con National Geographic"

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

"Bueno..." dijo, cerrando el libro "... entonces supongo que no puedo continuar. Pena. Ya casi había descifrado el sexto párrafo. Los cinco primeros me los he saltado, claro, pero..."

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Harry. Algunos de los hechizos que mencionaba el libro eran muy conocidos (aunque poco practicados) así que era posible que lo conociera.

Hermione desvió la mirada, incómoda, antes de murmurar "_Fidelio_"

Harry parpadeo estupidamente y preguntó, como si pensara que Hermione se hubiera vuelto loca "¿Para que?"

Y, a decir verdad, no lo acababa de comprender. Por las experiencias que había tenido, _Fidelio_ era un hechizo bastante inútil: todas las personas que conocía que lo habían utilizado habían acabado muertos.

"No es por ponerme dramático" elaboró "pero las estadísticas de ese hechizo no son muy buenas"

"Lo se" contestó Hermione, enfrentando al fin su mirada, aunque un poco colorada "Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Todavía no sabemos cómo se destruye un Horcrux, y guardarlos en el fondo de tu baúl mientras esperamos a descubrirlo no me parece una buena idea."

"Ya..." contestó Harry, escépticamente "Pero: _¿Fidelio?_"

"Esta vez será diferente" dijo Hermione, más segura.

"Siempre decís lo mismo" hizo notar Harry.

"Lo digo en serio" contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca le había gustado que le llevaran la contraria, no cuando estaba convencida "Nadie te traicionará porque tú serás el guardián secreto. ¡Y los Horcruxes son objetos, no saldrán de su escondite por si mismos!"

"¿Y por qué no?" replicó Harry, empezando a encenderse él también "El Diario solo fue un ensayo¡y mira todo el follón que armó! Y si el primer intento de Voldemort fue capaz de poseer a Ginny y pasear un basilisco por todo el castillo¿qué no podrán hacer los demás?"

"¡Se perfectamente lo que podía hacer el Diario, muchas gracias¡La que se pasó veintiún días petrificada mirando el techo de la Enfermería fui _yo_¿O ya te has olvidado?"

"¿A que viene eso?"

"¡Eres un egocéntrico, Harry Potter!" gritó su amiga "¡Solo te preocupan los demás cuando te dan una oportunidad de salvar el mundo¡Pues que sepas que las cosas pequeñas también importan!"

Hermione le estaba atravesando con la mirada, indignadísima, como esperando a que le negara lo que acababa de decir, pero Harry estaba demasiado confuso como para responder. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

"Te voy a dar otra oportunidad, Harry" dijo finalmente la chica, levantándose. "Pero es la última. Más te vale aprovecharla. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches."

Hermione desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando detrás suyo a un Harry estupefacto. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Y, sobre todo... ¿Le había llamado egocéntrico?

**oOoOoOoOo**

El jueves diecinueve de septiembre amaneció frío y lluvioso, como habían hecho los otros días de la semana antes que él. Habían pasado tres días desde el 'ultimátum' de Hermione y, aunque su amiga se había disculpado al día siguiente por haberle gritado (aparentemente eran 'cosas de mujeres') y le había asegurado que no era un egocéntrico (ya se decía él), no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Algo le decía que, aunque el cansancio y la frustración hubieran exagerado su reacción, había un fondo de verdad en las palabras de Hermione. Su amiga estaba resentida por algo que él había hecho. Solo le faltaba saber el qué.

Y, bueno... tal vez debería plantearse lo del egocentrismo, se dijo mientras se metía en la ducha. Aunque no acababa de entender a que se refería, y un poco ofendido si que estaba... ¡El no salvaba a la gente por la gloria personal! Solo... ¡Ocurría! Y... ¿Qué mal había en eso? Si alguien estaba en peligro¿acaso debería dejarle morir? Es más: se suponía que tenía que salvar el mundo¡No era una creencia personal suya!

Harry metió la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua, dejando que lavara su frustración. Que gustazo... era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de las duchas de Hogwarts: la presión del agua estaba regulada mágicamente para caer en función de los gustos personales del que se metía en ellas.

¡Si solo Hermione hubiera especificado cuales eran las 'pequeñas cosas' que importaban¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que adivinarlo¿Preguntándole a Trelawney?

Un pitido agudo procedente de la habitación le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Harry levantó la mano para coger su toalla e ir a averiguarlo, pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente. A eso es a lo que se refería Hermione. Ese pitido probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él, pero aún así su instinto le llamaba a salir corriendo y formar parte de la acción. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó el champú y procedió a lavarse el pelo, que es lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

El pitido siguió sonando durante todo el rato que estuvo en la ducha, pronto seguido por los gritos de sus compañeros. Parecía que Ron era el que gritaba más fuerte...

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme. Volviéndose hacia el espejo, se puso un poco de poción afeitadora de Ron en la mano y se untó la cara con ella.

"No tienes pelos" dijo el espejo.

"Vete a la mierda" contestó Harry.

"¡Reconócelo!" oyó gritar a Ron.

"Parece que hay un buen follón ahí fuera..." comentó el espejo.

"Te he dicho que te vayas a la mierda" gruñó Harry.

Ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer. Salvo tal vez... Tomando el cepillo de Neville, intentó peinarse por primera vez en seis años. Ah, no. Desde el Baile de Navidad de cuarto, cierto...

"¿Hoy te peinas¿Tienes una cita?" preguntó el espejo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada negra.

"Vale. Que me vaya a la mierda¿no?"

"¡Harry!" gritó Ron desde la habitación.

Pero no, sería fuerte y no se metería donde no le llamaban. Aunque le estaban llamando... NO. Sería fuerte. Tomando el Magicejas de Dean, procedió a... bueno, no sabía exactamente a qué, pero se pasó el pincelito por las cejas y se quedó tan ancho.

"¡Harry!" volvió a llamar Ron.

"Te están llamando" señaló el espejo.

Frunciendo el ceño otra vez, Harry decidió que ya había aguantado bastante. De muy mal humor, fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando ya iba a salir, el espejo le llamó otra vez.

"No que me desagrade la vista" comentó "Pero¿No deberías ponerte una toalla?"

Solo por llevarle la contraria, Harry salió desnudo.

¡CLIC¡CLIC¡CLIC!

"¡Colin!" gritó Ron, intentando arrancarle la cámara de los dedos.

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione, cubriéndose los ojos "¡Estas desnudo!"

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres que volvamos?" preguntó Ginny, con los ojos como platos.

"¡No dejéis que se escape!" gritó Ron, lanzándose detrás del joven fotógrafo.

"Si ella no te interesa, yo estoy libre" se propuso Lavender.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" resonó en la habitación. En su tarro, Malfoy y Pinky corrían en círculos como locos.

"¡Yo también!" dijo inmediatamente Seamus.

"¡Cúbrete!" gritó Hermione.

"¡Jijiji!" rió el espejo. Harry agarró una de las macetas vacías de Neville y se la arrojó.

"¡HEY!" protestó el propietario de la maceta.

"¡CROAC!" croó indignado Trevor el sapo.

"¡Cúbrete!" repitió la chica de los ojos tapados.

"¡No seas aguafiestas!" protestó Lavender.

"¡Si quieres tirar algo que sea tu peonza!" gritó Neville, lanzándole su chivatoscopio en la cabeza. "¡No ha parado de sonar desde hace un cuarto de hora!"

"¡Fue Seamus!" acusó inmediatamente Ron "¡Estaba fisgando en tu baúl!"

"¡Cúbrete!" gritó Hermione.

Y entonces, Harry estalló. Volviéndose hacia su amiga la obligó a quitarse las manos de la cara, y se puso a gritar él también.

"¿VES POR QUÉ TENGO QUE INTERVENIR SIEMPRE¡¡¡SI NO ESTOY YO TODO SE DESMADRA!"

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y de pronto exclamó, radiante de felicidad: "¡Harry¡Te has peinado¡Muchas gracias!"

Y le abrazó.

No olvidemos que Harry estaba desnudo.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" giró el chivatoscopio.

Ron agarró su toalla y se la lanzó a la cabeza a su amigo, mosqueado. Al fin y al cabo, las personas afectadas por la desnudez de Harry eran su hermana, su ex, y su futura novia. Cualquiera se enfadaría.

Dándose cuenta, Harry se separó de Hermione, se cubrió con la toalla y decidió tomar la situación entre sus manos. Lo primero, lo primero: cerró la puerta del baño. No quería que el espejo comentara cada uno de sus gestos.

"Seamus." Dijo, girándose hacia el irlandés "¿Qué has hecho?"

"¡Nada!" contestó este, con las manos detrás de la espalda "¡De verdad!"

"Enséñame las manos" ordenó Harry.

Seamus se puso rojo como un tomate, pero obedeció.

"Estos calcetines son míos" dijo Harry severamente.

"¿Me los prestas?" preguntó Seamus con una vocecita.

Harry se encogió de hombros "Vale".

Y el chivatoscopio dejó de girar.

En el silencio que siguió, de pronto se hizo notar un ligero 'scruch-scruch' procedente de la cama de Dean. Todos se giraron para ver que estaba haciendo, para encontrárselo sudando a chorros, dibujando frenéticamente en un bloc.

"¡Tienes un cuerpo increíble!" anunció con un brillo de locura en sus ojos negros "Solo son bocetos, pero... ¡espero que algún día poses para mi!"

Harry tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado.

"Me voy a duchar" anunció Ron de repente.

"Bien hecho." aprobó Neville. "La humanidad te lo agradecerá"

Seamus asintió, conforme, y preguntó solícitamente "¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez¿Quieres que te enseñe a utilizar el jabón?"

"¿Quieres que Harry te devuelva tu toalla?" propuso Ginny.

Harry se sonrojó. Ginny estaba muy... explicita.

"¡GINNY!" la reprendió Ron. "¡Sal de nuestra habitación¡Se supone que no puedes estar aquí¡Y vosotras tampoco!" añadió para Hermione y Lavender. De pronto, cerró los ojos, como si hubiera querido decir algo, se hubiera desviado del tema y estuviera intentando recordar cual había sido su idea en un principio, y finalmente, repitió: "Me voy a duchar. Hermione: coge el gusano y espéranos en la Sala Común. Harry: vístete y baja con ella. Neville: tranquiliza tu sapo. Dean: si consigues destruir los negativos de Colin, Harry posará desnudo para ti. Seamus: después del jaleo que has armado, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarle. Ginny y Lavender: sois unas pervertidas."

Siete pares de ojos demostraron su perplejidad parpadeando. Ron se puso rojo.

"Mmm..." dijo, de repente muy consciente de todas las miradas posadas sobre él "Me voy a la ducha" repitió, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Y entonces, algo muy raro sucedió. Hermione agarró el tarro de Malfoy y bajó a la Sala Común, Neville tomó a Trevor en brazos para tranquilizarle, Seamus y Dean fueron en busca de Colin para arrebatarle las fotos y Ginny y Lavender se marcharon, no sin antes disculparse ante Harry por su perversión.

Harry miró a Neville, como para que este le confirmara que todo el mundo estaba obedeciendo a Ron, y el otro se encogió de hombros. Y como realmente, a Harry no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer que lo que le había ordenado su mejor amigo, se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común, donde Hermione le estaba esperando, meciendo el tarro de Malfoy en sus brazos.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó la chica en cuanto le vio llegar "_¡Muffliato!_ ¡No sabes cuanto rato hace que estoy deseando hacer esto¡Es muy difícil tranquilizarle si no le puedes hablar!"

"¡Hola Malfoy!" saludó Harry, sonriéndole al tarro.

"Dracoooo..." llamó suavemente su amiga. El chico había dejado de correr, pero aún se le notaba nervioso "No pasa nada¿ves¡Ya no hay ruido!"

"Solo era un chivatoscopio" explicó Harry "Hace mucho ruido, pero no es malo"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, que todo irá bien. Nadie quiere hacerte daño" añadió la chica tranquilizadoramente, acariciando el tarro. Parecía que estaba funcionando: después de tres semanas Malfoy había aprendido a reconocer el gesto como algo bueno, y ahora lo miraba con una expresión medio-dudosa. Hermione sonrió, sabiendo lo que vendría después. Efectivamente, Malfoy fue hacia el dedo y se aplastó contra el cristal, como si quisiera abrazarse a él.

"Ya no me acordaba del chivatoscopio" comentó Harry, más para si mismo que otra cosa. Levantando la vista, miró a su amiga y preguntó "¿Crees que aún funciona bien?"

"No tiene porque no." Contestó ella. "Los chivatoscopios tienen una vida de al menos veinte años, incluso los más baratos. Además, solo se pueden engañar durante un tiempo muy limitado, después se rompen."

Harry asintió. Recordaba el compartimiento del baúl del falso Moody lleno de chivatoscopios rotos.

"¿Cuánto tardan en romperse?" preguntó.

"Tres o cuatro días... dos y medio en el caso del tuyo." Contestó Hermione. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno..." contestó Harry, empezando a sonreír "Si mi chivatoscopio no ha sonado en las últimas tres semanas..."

"... ¡eso quiere decir que Malfoy no nos está tendiendo una trampa!" completó Hermione, sonriendo ella también. "¡Espera que se lo diga a Ron!"

Harry soltó una carcajada. La discusión Malfoy-bueno/Malfoy-malo había sido una de las más frecuentes entre sus dos amigos últimamente, aunque Harry sabía que Ron se había encariñado con el rubio y no lo pensaba en realidad.

"Y hablando del rey de Roma" dijo Hermione, cortando efectivamente el hilo de su pensamiento "Los gusanos de seda no viven eternamente, Harry. Esta misma tarde tengo previsto hacer que la ilusión se convierta en un capullo. Tenemos que ir pensando alguna alternativa, o empezaremos a levantar sospechas. Además, si queremos que se recupere tenerlo metido en un tarro no me parece lo más sano."

Harry no contestó. Sabía que era lo que estaba intentando decirle Hermione, y no le hacía gracia. Su amiga quería esconder a Malfoy con _Fidelio_.

"Harry..." insistió ella "Considéralo ¿vale? Se que no te gusta el hechizo, pero tenemos muchas cosas que esconder, muchas cosas que discutir y tarde o temprano necesitaremos un cuartel general propio. ¿O piensas seguir hablando de Malfoy y los Horcruxes en medio de la sala común?"

"Las Tres Escobas es mejor que el Hog's Head" insistió él tozudamente.

Hermione chascó la lengua, molesta, y repitió. "Tu solo considéralo¿vale?"

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron se unió a ellos y pudieron bajar al Gran Comedor.

Durante todo el desayuno, Harry y Hermione se ignoraron olímpicamente, concentrándose en sus cereales light y sus huevos con bacon respectivamente, hasta el punto que incluso Ron empezó a sentirse incómodo.

Pero Harry estaba enojado. No confiaba en _Fidelio_¿tan difícil de entender era? Estaba de acuerdo en que no podían seguir discutiendo 'materias de estado' en la Sala Común, y que no podía esconder los Horcruxes en su baúl, por supuesto, pero tampoco le parecía una buena idea esconderse en una Base Secreta. Más que nada porque todas las bases secretas acaban siendo descubiertas y destruidas. Y utilizar a Malfoy como argumento era un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Rastrero.

La llegada del correo de la mañana le sacó de su enfurruñamiento. Levantó la cabeza, por si acaso Hedwig tenía algo que llevarle, y esperando a la lechuza que traía _El Profeta _a Hermione, pero no fue eso lo que vio acercarse a ellos.

Una paloma con cara de malas pulgas volaba hacia ellos, trayendo colgada de una pata una pequeña esfera luminosa azul. Harry se giró hacia Ron, esperando que él tuviera una explicación para este extraño fenómeno, pero el pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La paloma se posó delante de Hermione, tendiéndole la pata, y su amiga desató la esfera, ofreciéndole dubitativamente un poco de bacon al pájaro. La paloma le dio un picotazo violento en la mano y se marchó.

"Bichos estúpidos..." murmuró la chica, y alzando la esfera delante suyo preguntó "¿Alguien sabe que es esto?"

"Una Visirabia" contestó Neville de inmediato. Viendo las caras de sus amigos, especifico "Es como un howler, pero para sordos. En vez de amplificar la voz del que lo envía, pone su cara, para que el que lo reciba pueda darse cuenta de lo enfadado que está. Mi abuela le ha mandado más de uno a mi Tío Algie. No se quien te habrá mandado uno..."

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. La Visirabia se volvió de un color rojo intenso, emitiendo un pitido muy agudo y de pronto, la parte superior del cuerpo del señor Granger estaba sobre su mesa, atrayendo hacia ellos las miradas de todo el comedor.

"¡Probando-probando!" exclamó el padre de Hermione. Al menos su voz se oía normal, constató Harry. Y se le veía contento, lo que era buena señal... más o menos. "Monica¿Estas segura de que está grabando¿Dónde está el on?"

"¿Qué es 'on'?" preguntó Ron

Hermione no contestó. Estaba demasiado mortificada para eso.

"¡Claro que está grabando!" exclamó la cabeza de la señora Granger, flotando sobre la jarra de zumo de calabaza. "¡Tu habla!"

"Ay, no se..." dijo el señor Granger mirando a su mujer "Se me hace raro hablar con una bola. ¡Empieza tú!"

La señora Granger puso los ojos al cielo y apartó a su marido, ocupando ella ahora el centro de la mesa con la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

"¡Hola cariño!" empezó con mucha decisión "Descubrimos el Correo por Imagen el otro día y... bueno¿Qué mejor manera de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños? Es lo más parecido a hacerlo en persona que podemos hacer"

La señora Granger sonrió ampliamente a su hija, que sonrió tímidamente en respuesta, y de pronto Harry tuvo ganas de ahogarse en sus cereales. Se había vuelto a olvidar del cumpleaños de Hermione... y algo le decía que esta vez su amiga no le perdonaría si le regalaba un libro tres días más tarde (léase por 'algo' 'ultimátum del lunes').

Mientras el señor Granger volvía a ocupar su mesa para cantarle a su hija 'cumpleaños feliz' de todo corazón, las ruedas del cerebro de Harry empezaron a trabajar furiosamente. Necesitaba un plan.

Pero no se le ocurría nada.

"¡CUUUUUMPLEAAAAAAÑOOOOS FEEEEELIIIIIIIZ!" acabó el señor Granger.

"Precioso, Gaspard." Dijo sarcásticamente la señora Granger. Hermione soltó una risita que se torno en una sonrisa complacida cuando su madre anuncio "¡Te hemos comprado una tarta¡De fresas, tu preferida! Ya nos dirás si ha llegado bien..."

Con un sonoro 'PLIN' una enorme tarta de fresas apareció en medio de la mesa, debajo del cuerpo de la madre de Hermione. Esta vez no fue solo la cara de la chica la que se iluminó. Ron en particular estaba salivando tanto que Harry se estaba planteando ponerle un babero. Aunque debía reconocer que la tarta tenía un aspecto increíble...

"Y ahora ¡Los regalos!" anunció el señor Granger, apartando a su mujer y ocupando su lugar. "Esperamos que te gusten... Hemos hecho una encuesta entre nuestros pacientes y nueve nos propusieron esto..."

"La diez propuso una Barbie" puntualizó la señora Granger poniendo los ojos al cielo "Pero creemos que ya eres demasiado mayor para eso."

"Nunca he tenido una Barbie..." murmuró Hermione, y por un momento un deje de tristeza cruzó su mirada. Harry se sintió triste por ella hasta que recordó que él tampoco había tenido una Barbie.

"Si la tarta todavía esta en la mesa¡quítala!" aviso el señor Granger. "¡Tienes 10 segundos!"

La cabeza de la señora Granger apareció flotando a su lado y empezó a contar "¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno yyyyyyy... AHÍ VA EL REGALO!"

Con otro 'PLIN' un paquete envuelto en verde apareció en la nuevamente despejada mesa. Hermione lo tomó en sus manos como si no se atreviera a tocarlo.

"¡Vamos!" la animó Ron sacando la cabeza desde detrás del señor Granger para poder mirarla "¡Ábrelo!"

"¡Tienes diez segundos!" avisó de nuevo el señor Granger.

Mientras la señora Granger volvía a empezar su cuenta atrás, Hermione finalmente se animó, y con una gran sonrisa arrancó el papel, dejando al descubierto una caja de cartón que llevaba escrito encima...

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó el señor Granger con entusiasmo "¡Es una Game Boy Color!"

"¿A ver?" pidió Ron, prácticamente arrancándole el paquete de las manos a Hermione "¿Es _muggle_?"

Harry no contestó. La carita que se le había quedado a Hermione hubiera bastado para conmover a cualquiera... No solo el regalo no acababa de ser lo más adecuado para ella, sino que encima ni siquiera podía utilizarlo en Hogwarts. Uno se hubiera esperado a que los señores Granger lo supieran...

Los señores Granger anunciaron la llegada de otro regalo y Hermione desenvolvió desganadamente un juego de Pokémon.

"Es la edición rojo y oro." Explicó el señor Granger sonriendo ampliamente. "Los colores de Tiroflor, tu Hogar del Castillo."

"Bueno..." dijo Lavender, dando unas palmadas consoladoras en el hombro de Hermione "Al menos lo intentan... ¡Y esta tarta tiene un aspecto estupendo!"

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y ser positiva, pero desgraciadamente, el peor golpe estaba aún por venir.

"¡Aca, ven p'aca!" llamó el señor Granger, saliendo de la mesa. Su lugar lo ocupó una niña desdentada de unos cuatro años que sonreía tímidamente, y el señor Granger anuncio "¡Tu hermana te ha hecho un dibujo!"

"¿Tienes una hermana?" preguntó amablemente Lavender "¡No lo sabía!"

"Yo tampoco..." murmuró Hermione, mirando a la niña con ojos desorbitados.

"Y yo pensaba que mi familia era disfuncional..." murmuró Dean. Viendo la cara de cordero degollado que le ponía Hermione, decidió especificar "Soy el segundo de tres hermanos, y mi madre me tuvo a los dieciséis."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lavender, que nunca se perdía un buen cotilleo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que en los últimos minutos se había producido una escisión en la mesa de Gryffindor: los hijos de _muggles_ se habían reunido alrededor de Hermione, mientras los que habían crecido en el mundo mágico parecían sobre-excitados con la Game Boy. Bueno... casi todos lo estaban. Neville le estaba observando evaluadoramente.

Mientras todos los demás estaban distraídos, el chico se acercó a él y dijo misteriosamente "Ven a verme a los Invernaderos después de clase"

"Errrr..." contestó Harry, poniéndose colorado. _¡Mal día!_ "Hoy no puedo, tengo queee..."

¿Por qué las excusas plausibles nunca se le ocurrían en los momentos de necesidad?

"... encontrar un regalo para Hermione, y más después de esto" completo Neville.

Harry se quedó mirando al chico con cara de besugo, y Neville le sonrió.

"Se te ha vuelto a olvidar su cumpleaños, por sexto año consecutivo, y si se entera le va a afectar mucho. Lo se." Continuó "Quiero ayudarte. Por eso te digo que vengas a los Invernaderos: tengo algo que creo que le va a gustar"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Harry un poco receloso. Agradecía el gesto, por supuesto, pero era difícil olvidar el episodio de la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

"¡Ya lo verás!" contestó Neville con una sonrisa complacida. Tomando una tostada para el camino, se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un caldero derretido, seis loros y tres aulas inundadas más tarde, Harry se dirigía hacia los Invernaderos de la escuela, esperando encontrar a Neville ahí. El chico había retomado el trabajo de la profesora Sprout en su ausencia, y ahora estaba a cargo de las plantas de Hogwarts. Eso significaba que podría estar en cualquiera de los doce Invernaderos... Harry solo esperaba que no fuera el cuatro. Sería difícil mantener una conversación rodeado de cosas que intentaban comerles.

Suspirando, Harry empezó a dar la vuelta. Los Invernaderos cuatro y siete estaban cerrados a cal y canto, así que esos estaban descartados, afortunadamente. Las plantas del uno al tres eran bastante comunes, exceptuando a las mandrágoras, y no requerían muchos cuidados, así que los descartó también. En el seis y el diez se cultivaban plantas nocturnas, así que ahí tampoco podría encontrar a Neville. Quedaban el cinco, el ocho, el nueve, el once y el doce.

De repente ir a ver a Neville le parecía mucho más interesante... De esos cinco Invernaderos, solo el once podía visitarse, y eso solo por los alumnos de séptimo que preparaban los NEWTs, y no solo porque las plantas fueran peligrosas (aunque corrían algunos rumores bastante lúgubres sobre el ocho).

El corazón de Harry se paró un momento al darse cuenta que la puerta del Invernadero 9 estaba abierta. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts había querido echarle un vistazo alguna vez, pero la puerta solía estar protegida por múltiples encantamientos muy fuertes, por no mencionar las dos plantas carnívoras que montaban guardia en la puerta...

La razón era sencilla: dentro del Invernadero 9 se guardaban algunas de las plantas más raras y hermosas que existían, procedentes directamente del centro herbológico más importante del mundo: los míticos Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia. Pero... ¡No era posible que Neville quisiera darle algo de ahí! ... ¿O si?

Harry dio dos pasos hacia delante, mirando receloso las plantas carnívoras, pero estas no se movieron. Dio un paso más, y nada.

Sintiéndose un poco ridículo, preguntó "¿Puedo pasar?"

Las plantas asintieron.

Harry cruzó a toda velocidad los cuatro pasos que le quedaban y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo como si temiera que las plantas cambiaran de opinión y le arrancaran la cabeza de un mordisco. Apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta, se dio un momento para recuperarse del susto antes de permitirse girarse y observar sus alrededores.

Un océano de verde y colores brillantes como el sol se abría frente a él. Las flores sin nombre se sucedían las unas a las otras, exponiendo a la vista sus pétalos relucientes y sus tallos estrambóticos. A su derecha, un macetero contenía un arbusto que crecía en espiral del que colgaban pequeños rábanos de color turquesa. Más allá, unas especies de raíces naranja chillón surgían de la tierra y se movían suavemente mientras unas flores blancas sin tallo flotaban sobre ellas. Mirara donde mirara todo tenía un brillo nuevo, una luz propia que lo hacía resplandecer por encima de todo cuanto le rodeara. Era tan hermoso que daba la sensación que la vista no lo podría soportar.

Y en verdad Harry empezaba a sentirse mareado. Le picaban los ojos y sus pulmones estaban tan saturados por la fragancia de las flores que le costaba respirar, y sin embargo, era incapaz de desviar la mirada o taparse la nariz, como si eso fuera un terrible crimen, o más bien como si temiera ofender a las plantas que le rodeaban.

"Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse" dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Dando media vuelta, Harry se encontró cara a cara con Neville y sin embargo le vio por primera vez. Este no era el Neville asustadizo que perdía la contraseña y se dejaba hechizar en los pasillos, ni siquiera era el Neville irónico de palabras medidas que se dejaba ver cuando se sentía en confianza, aunque tal vez explicara por que ese Neville les sorprendía a veces al demostrar una perspicacia que nadie esperaba de él. Este era Neville en su elemento, firme, sabio y seguro, y sin embargo, no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, porque al mismo tiempo que esos ojos sondaban en su alma, tomaba conciencia de su propio poder y se sentía firme y seguro el también.

Si alguien hubiera podido verles en ese momento, probablemente hubiera pensado que se trataba de dos reyes de los tiempos antiguos comunicando sin palabras, tan solo con la fuerza de sus miradas. Y ese alguien se hubiera marchado sin duda en seguida, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar en ese jardín irreal en el que la nobleza de los hombres era palpable.

"Vamos" dijo de pronto Neville. "Todavía me quedan un par de cosas que hacer"

Y Harry se adentró en su reino.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El que dijera que Neville no tenía madera de Gryffindor no le había visto nunca con las plantas, decidió Harry. Ahora mismo, el chico tenía la cabeza y los brazos metidos completamente en el interior de una flor violeta con unos colmillos que habrían asustado al mismísimo Hagrid.

"Tienen problemas digestivos" explicaba desde ahí dentro "Utilizan piedras para machacar la hierba, como las cabras, pero al cabo de un tiempo...¡Ajá!"

Neville sacó la cabeza del estómago de la planta y le mostró triunfalmente la palma de su mano, en la que centelleaban unas piedrecillas. Harry tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

"¡Son eso...?"

"Diamantes" confirmó Neville. "La razón principal por la que esta planta está tan protegida y la razón principal por la que Mesopotamia sufrió tantas guerras en la antigüedad. Su sistema digestivo comporta un proceso por el que cualquier piedra acaba convertida en diamante. Y eso despierta la codicia de la mayoría de los hombres..."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?" preguntó Harry, mirando aún las piedrecillas. Realmente, era sorprendente.

"Guardarlos, por supuesto" contestó el chico, metiéndolos en una bolsita, y sonriendo, añadió. "No es por nada que te he comparado el sistema digestivo de la _Crepuscula Diamans_ con el de una cabra... Estas joyas tienen el mismo efecto contra los venenos que los bezoares, solo que son mucho más poderosas. De hecho, son los únicos capaces de anular el veneno de los Yadamanes. Los estoy cultivando para la guerra."

Harry asintió, y Neville volvió a girarse hacia su planta, explicando "Los diamantes son demasiado duros para sus estómagos, por supuesto, y acaban dañando a la planta, por eso hay que retirarlos..."

Pero Harry ya se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Llevaban toda la tarde así, Neville trabajando y explicando, y Harry escuchando, y no era la primera vez que Neville hacía una referencia a la guerra. De hecho, parecía poner especial empeño en el cultivo de las plantas que podían resultar útiles, ya fuera para curar o para atacar, y Harry empezaba a creer que sería tan importante para la guerra como se suponía que el debía serlo, lo que, quieras que no, tenía su lógica.

"Neville" llamó Harry, tomando por fin una decisión.

El chico se giró, sonriendo extrañamente. El motivo quedó claro cuando preguntó "¿Vas a decirme lo que te ha estado vueltas por la cabeza toda la tarde?"

Harry no se sorprendió, lo que era igual de raro que el hecho de que Neville lo hubiera sabido, aunque estaba en concordancia con lo que había estado pensando.

Y se lo contó. Le habló a Neville de la Profecía, y de los Horcruxes, y cuanto más hablaba más se daba cuenta de que Neville estaba pensando en lo mismo que él, hasta que finalmente, el chico le miró intensamente y dijo en un tono solemne "Creo que siempre lo he sabido."

Tal y como había sucedido otras veces, ese tono de voz desapareció en el acto, dejando su lugar a el tono normal de Neville, que puntualizó "Lo de la Profecía, digo, no lo de los Horcruxes. Eso no se lo habría imaginado nadie"

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza y preguntó curiosamente "¿Te das cuenta cuando te pones solemne?"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Neville.

"Estamos hablando y de pronto me miras de una manera rara, y tu voz suena diferente" explicó Harry. "Es casi como si..." titubeó un poco, no atreviéndose a completar la frase.

"...¿Viera dentro de ti de una manera de la que ni tú mismo serías capaz?" completó Neville.

Harry asintió.

"Tú también lo haces" contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque solo te he visto hacérmelo a mi."

Harry asintió de nuevo, reflexionando. Era cierto que el único que parecía estar en el lado receptor de las miradas extrañas de Neville también era él...

"¿Crees que está relacionado con la Profecía?" preguntó.

"Es probable" dijo Neville, frunciendo un poco el ceño en señal de concentración. "Creo que... Ambos tenemos algo que nos hizo candidatos para ser 'El Elegido', lo que nos hace mucho más parecidos de lo que las apariencias pueden hacer pensar. Nunca podremos calificar nuestra relación de amistad, porque nuestra conexión está a un nivel mucho más profundo que eso, tan íntimo que puede hasta resultar inconfortable. Yo soy tu reflejo, y tú eres el mío, las dos caras de la misma moneda, iguales en esencia pero orientadas hacia lados diferentes." Sonriendo de pronto, añadió "Deberías estar contento. Uno tendería a pensar que la otra cara de tu moneda es Quien-Tú-Sabes."

"Voldemort" corrigió Harry ausentemente.

"Voldemort" repitió Neville sin titubear, para luego añadir asombrado "Es la primera vez que digo el nombre..."

Harry sonrió desde el pequeño planeta en el que se había perdido. Volviendo al tema, preguntó "¿Somos iguales?"

Neville asintió, repitiendo "Pero orientados de manera distinta. Tú campo es el de la acción y el valor, mientras el mío es el de la sanación y la comprensión. Tú te lanzas de cabeza al peligro sin pensar, yo me quedo tranquilamente en mi casa dándome cuenta de todo lo que ocurre. Pero tú puedes ser yo y yo puedo ser tú, y probablemente tendremos que serlo si queremos ganar esta guerra. Incluso es posible que todo el poder que tú estás demostrando desde tu cumpleaños lo haya tenido yo también dentro de mi durante todo este tiempo, condonado no por un hechizo o lo que sea que te está pasando, sino por mi propia inseguridad."

Neville suspiró, hundiendo sus dedos en la tierra fértil del Invernadero, y añadió, más para si mismo que otra cosa "Tendré que superarla, supongo. Este camino tenemos que recorrerlo juntos"

"Tu ayuda será más que bienvenida" contestó Harry suavemente con una sonrisa sincera.

Neville sonrió también, pero de una manera que aseguraba que iba a sorprenderle. "Bien entonces, para empezar... ¿Quieres que esconda tu gusano en este Invernadero?"

Harry hizo una mueca, preguntando alarmado "¿Tanto se nota?"

"Solo cuando Hermione lo acuna dulcemente. ¿Qué es?"

Harry se mordió el labio nervioso, pero contestó igualmente: "Malfoy"

"¿Malfoy?"

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, mientras Harry imploraba con la mirada que confiara en él. Finalmente, Neville dijo "Esta bien, si promete no tocar las plantas, puede quedarse en este Invernadero. Esta mejor protegido que nuestra Casa, y no se puede ver lo que hay dentro."

Harry no tuvo la reacción que Neville hubiera esperado. Con una risita nerviosa, explicó: "Veras, Neville... Malfoy está loco. Si lo dejáramos suelto aquí los más probable es que lo primero que hiciera fuese hacerse un ramo de flores..."

Neville arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, pero al cabo de un momento preguntó: "Supongo que lo tenéis miniaturizado¿no¿Cuánto mide?"

"Unos siete centímetros" contestó Harry, preguntándose a donde quería ir el otro chico.

Neville asintió para si mismo y propuso "Entonces puedo construirle un parque en uno de los parterres. Estará bien aquí" Dando el tema por zanjado, tomó aire y dijo "¡Bueno¿Vamos a buscar tú regalo?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Neville y Harry atravesaron el agujero del retrato, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione había empezado hacía rato, parecía. Las botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla se amontonaban por todas partes, y apenas quedaba nada en las bandejas de comida que estaban dispuestas por toda la sala... Aunque no se veía la tarta por ninguna parte, y tampoco había rastros de papel de regalo...

"Nunca subestimes la potencia devastadora de Ron y Seamus combinados." Dijo una voz divertida a su lado "Y menos cuando Colin y su hermano están ahí para ayudarles."

Harry sintió una gran sonrisa formarse en su rostro, y por una vez, no intento hacer nada por evitarlo. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Ginny, esta no le estaba mirando. De hecho, estaba tan concentrada fijando sus ojos tristes hacia el otro extremo de la sala que Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de agradecerle el esfuerzo de venir a saludarle en un momento de tan gran pena.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado, sobresaltándole, y entonces recordó que Neville seguía a su lado.

"¿Ginny no te hace bastante caso?" dijo en voz baja y burlona, haciendo que Harry enrojeciera y empezara a balbucear. Pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, el otro añadió seriamente "Deberías volver con ella. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que te gusta... siempre has sido muy obvio con esas cosas. Voldemort lo sabrá igualmente y tarde o temprano irá tras ella, así que... solo os estáis haciendo daño."

"Eso digo yo." Dijo de pronto la chica. Aparentemente, había pospuesto su observación triste de la otra punta de la habitación para otro momento, y había oído todo lo que Neville había dicho. "Pero es Harry, no vale la pena intentar razonar con él"

"¿Perdona?" saltó Harry, no sabiendo si ofenderse, sorprenderse o enrojecer y optando por las tres a la vez.

"Que eres tozudo como una mula, sapo en escabeche" insistió ella "Cuando te pones sufrido no hay quien te pare. Oye Neville..." añadió, dando por zanjado el tema "Me da un poco de cosa pedirte esto, pero... Lavender esta muy sola. He intentado hablar con ella un rato, pero... soy la hermana de Ron, y... bueno... es un poco incómodo"

"Estáis hechos el uno para el otro" sentenció Neville negando con la cabeza divertido pero retirándose de todos modos hacia donde Lavender estaba sentada "Los dos con la misma manía de salvar a la gente... cuando os caséis¡montad un orfanato!"

"Yo no tengo una 'manía de salvar a la gente'" murmuró Ginny, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Cuando te lo dicen más vale que empieces a asumirlo." Contestó Harry en el tono derrotado del que sabe muy bien de lo que habla, para luego añadir "¿Por qué lo dice?"

"No me gusta ver a la gente sola" murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros "Supongo que es una secuela de mi primer año aquí..."

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio reflexivo, recordando los eventos de aquel año, hasta que de pronto Harry preguntó, sin poder contenerse ya más "¿Me has llamado 'sapo en escabeche'?"

Ginny se rió por lo bajo y su cara se iluminó con una luz que era la envidia del mismísimo astro rey. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que hubiera podido conducir al delirio al más cuerdo de los hombres y...

"Debes reconocerlo" proclamó Ginny "¡Soy un as de la poesía!"

... y sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry la tomó en sus brazos e hizo lo que había deseado hacer tantas veces desde el mes de junio, y la besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana (lo que no era una idea tan descabellada, le indicó la parte obsesionada con Voldemort de su cabeza) y toda idea racional desapareció, engullida por un torbellino de emociones, y todo era miel y lunas llenas, y el olor del viento sobre un campo de quidditch, y un gusto intenso a _firewhisky_ y manos callosas sobre su cuello, pero eso no importa, y...

"Ya shabesh, Ginny" dijo una voz a su lado "La proc.. zzzima vez que te blante... p p p.. pbbblante: monta una fieshta. Esho multiblica bor dossshientos, o twwressssh...brrrr...bientos, o bil, o sheshenta y sheish¿quién dijo que no she deshiwr la eshe? o sheshenta y nuebbbe... ¡jijiji!"

Harry se apartó de Ginny, enrojeciendo generosamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Ron. O más bien narina con aliento pestilente.

"¿Cuánto has bebido?" preguntó Ginny de inmediato, sacando a relucir los genes maternos.

"¡Twwwressh!" contestó Ron, muy satisfecho de si mismo.

"¿Litros?" preguntó Ginny de nuevo sarcásticamente.

"¡Naaaaaaaah!" exhaló Ron, obligando a los otros dos a dar un paso atrás para evitar el olor "¡Lash bbboteyas shon de dosh librosh!"

"¿Me estás diciendo..." empezó Ginny montando en cólera (y Harry hubiera podido jurar que apareció un volcán en erupción detrás suyo) "... que llevas SEIS LITROS DE ALCOHOL EN TU SANGRE?"

"Chib" contestó Ron, sacando pecho "¡He ganado!"

"¿Dónde está Seamus?" preguntó Ginny, alarmada, buscando con la mirada al chico.

"¡LOSH IRLANBECHESSS NO SHABEN BEBEWR!" proclamó Ron por respuesta.

"¡COMO QUE NO!" gritó el aludido, saltando sobre una mesa.

"¡Seamus!" oyeron gritar a Hermione débilmente "¡Tu tenías un coma etílico!"

"¡Vuelve a desmayarte ahora mismo!" ordenó Dean.

"¡No seas bestia!" le reprendió Hermione.

"¡YO SOY IRLANDA!" gritó Seamus, blandiendo en una mano una botella y en la otra... su varita.

"_¡Noooooooooooooooooo!"_ gritó Dean, lanzándose sobre su amigo como en las películas de acción para quitarle el mortífero instrumento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un rayo verde surgió de la punta de la varita de Seamus, seguida por una detonación ensordecedora y una gran humareda. Cuando la niebla se despejó, la habitación estaba llena de leprechauns.

"¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO!" gritó Dean, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación que fue cortado de raíz por un calderazo de un hombrecillo verde.

"¡No queremos aguafiestas!" exclamó el leprechaun "¡Todos a bailar!"

"¡Oh, cabellos de fuego!" dijo una voz irritante a la altura de las rodillas de Harry mientras la sala era invadida por la música más folklórica de la isla vecina "¡Concédeme este baile y te sumergiré en el oro que mereces!"

"¿Me está comprando un baile?" preguntó Ginny sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo.

"¡OWROOOOOO!" gritó Ron, tomando a la infeliz criatura y arrastrándole a la improvisada pista.

"¡RON!" gritó Ginny, corriendo detrás suyo a rescatar al pobre bicho "¡Suelta eso ahora mismo!"

"¿Qué ha cogido ahora?" preguntó una voz desesperada detrás suyo.

Harry se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

Hermione le miró como diciendo '¿tu eres tonto o te entrenas?', así que decidió cambiar de estrategia. En teoría, este sería un buen momento para alegrarla con su regalo, pero por algún motivo ya no lo tenía en sus manos, y...

"Err... ¿Hermione?"

"¿Mmmh?" contestó ella desinteresadamente, mirando el caos verde que les rodeaba.

"He perdido tu regalo..."

Su amiga se volvió hacia él con una mirada que expresaba claramente sus sentimientos, a saber: 'no te creo', '¿otra vez, Harry?' y un deje de 'honestly'.

"No hace falta que mientas, Harry." Dijo, poniendo los ojos al cielo "Si te has olvidado, te has olvidado y punto. Ya me darás un libro mañana."

"¡No! Es..."

Pero no se le ocurría que decir. De repente, la mirada de Hermione tenía todo un nuevo significado para él: costumbre, amargura y un deje de fastidio. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

De los siete años que Hermione había estado en Hogwarts, había sido su mejor amiga durante seis, y en ninguno de ellos había tenido el detalle de acordarse siquiera. Y del de Ron solo se acordaba porque el pelirrojo se lo repetía constantemente durante las dos semanas previas.

Pero Hermione nunca decía nada. Esperaba, con toda la razón del mundo, que sus amigos se acordaran por si mismos. Y Ron lo hacía. El no había fallado ni una sola vez. En cambio Harry...

_¡Eres un egocéntrico, Harry Potter¡Solo te preocupan los demás cuando te dan una oportunidad de salvar el mundo¡Pues que sepas que las cosas pequeñas también importan!_

"Tienes razón" dijo Harry compungido, en respuesta al recuerdo que resonaba en su cabeza. Hermione le dirigió una mirada poco interesada, y él siguió. "Nunca pienso en los demás. Solo en mi y en Voldemort. Y en 'el mundo'. Y supongo que a veces también pienso en Malfoy. Pero de vosotros dos nunca me acuerdo, solo para que me ayudéis en la lucha. Soy un egocéntrico."

"M-mh" asintió Hermione sin una pizca de compasión "Incluso ahora, cuando la que debería estar triste soy yo, consigues que todo gire alrededor de tu sufrimiento."

Harry esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, repitiendo las palabras que Ginny le había dicho poco antes "No hay quien me pare cuando me pongo sufrido"

"Pues no." Contestó Hermione con un deje de irritación. "Vamos, confiesa si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor"

"Me olvidé de tu cumpleaños" soltó Harry, obedeciendo en el acto "Durante el desayuno... comprendí por qué estabas enfadada conmigo y me sentí fatal. Me siento fatal." Aclaró, mirando sinceramente a su amiga. "Tienes razón, debería acordarme de estas cosas. ¡Y no es porque no me importéis¡Incluso utilizo recuerdos vuestros para conjurar mi patronus! Pero... no se... puede que para mi lo importante sea el día a día, o puede que esté dando por sentado que estaréis ahí pase lo que pase, no lo se. Neville vio lo mal que lo estaba pasando por no tener un regalo para ti y me ofreció su ayuda. Me dejó elegir una planta, pero al llegar aquí yo... Oh, Dios." Paró de repente, dándose por fin cuenta de lo que había pasado a continuación, y dijo, horrorizado "La dejé caer al besar a Ginny."

"Bueno... eso es una buena causa" dijo Hermione, y de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que le miraba con una sonrisa enternecida "Igual Neville te perdona. Vamos, no puede estar muy lejos."

"Vale." Contestó él, agachándose a buscar entre los centenares de leprechauns que bailaban a sus pies. "Pero preferiría que no se lo dijeras... No creo que me lo perdonara nunca, por muy buena que fuera la causa."

"Así que habéis vuelto en serio..." comentó ella con una mirada severa. "¿De que color es el paquete?"

"Azul. Encontré un papel que parecía mucho al color de tu túnica de gala." Contestó él sin pensarlo dos veces. "Y, contestando a tu pregunta: no lo sé. La he besado sin pensar, y... Sigue sin parecerme buena idea."

"Ron te mata"

"Esta demasiado borracho para recordar nada mañana"

"No me lo recuerdes" dijo ella, rebuscando todavía y apareciendo de pronto delante suyo. "¿Sabes que ha sacado a Malfoy de su tarro?"

"¿QUÉ?"

"No te preocupes" le tranquilizó la chica "Solo estaban con nosotros los Creevey y Seamus, y están fatal. Además, enseguida lo he vuelto a guardar" De pronto se le iluminó la cara y añadió "¡Me ha hecho un regalo!"

"¿Quién, Ron?" preguntó Harry, apartando un brazo que había tirado en el suelo (el resto del cuerpo estaba invadido por leprechauns)

"¡Malfoy!"

"¡No me digas que él también se ha acordado!" exclamó Harry, desesperado.

"Ron se lo dijo" explicó ella, parando un momento su búsqueda para buscar algo debajo de su túnica. "¡Mira!"

Harry observó sin poder contener una carcajada como Hermione extraía un collar de macarrones pintados de entre su ropa. Realmente, lo de Ron y Malfoy no tenía precio.

De pronto, un destello azul se hizo notar en la periferia de su visión, y Harry se lanzó hacia el regalo, antes de que desapareciera otra vez entre la multitud de criaturillas verdes.

"¿Lo viste?" preguntó su amiga, arrastrándose por el suelo detrás suyo.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó triunfalmente él, alcanzando al fin el valioso paquete y levantándose con el. "Espero que no esté muy dañada..."

"No seas exagerado" dijo su amiga poniendo los ojos al cielo con una sonrisa "Solo es una planta..."

"Del Invernadero 9" la informó él.

"¿Del...?" empezó a repetir ella, para luego lanzarse a arrancar el papel frenéticamente. La emoción podía palparse en su rostro, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que su amiga sería capaz de dar un brazo por la oportunidad de estudiar las plantas que ahí se escondían.

Finalmente, quedó al descubierto la planta, y la sala se sumió en el silencio. Los leprechauns dejaron de tocar, cantar y bailar para concentrarse alrededor de ellos, admirando la planta con una sonrisa pacífica en los labios. El tallo verde brillante relucía como un centenar de esmeraldas, erguido sobre el montoncito de tierra que quedaba de lo que había sido su maceta. Las dos grandes hojas que crecían a cada lado se habían colocado artísticamente, como si la erguida planta estuviera posando, pero la amarilla flor que coronaba la planta estaba girando, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"Parece un girasol" dijo alguien.

"No lo es" contestó Harry "Es una _Babilo Musicalis_, la flor danzante de Babilonia. No es la más extraña ni espectacular, pero es bonita, y pensé que te gustaría. Es... bueno, para ponerlo fácil, es el equivalente mágico de un lector de CDs. Si le haces escuchar música, luego la repetirá para ti cuando se lo pidas."

"¡Toca 'Oro Verde Es Mi Irlanda'!" gritó un leprechaun descontrolado.

Inmediatamente, la plata se puso a reproducir la canción, moviendo su tallo y sus hojas al ritmo de la música a un ritmo tan frenético que ni los hombrecillos de verde hubieran podido igualar. Antes de que la furia irlandesa pudiera adueñarse otra vez de la fiesta, Harry gritó: "¡Toca Mozart!"

La música cambió inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudieran sonar más que los primeros acuerdos, Seamus apareció de la nada con su radio mágica sintonizada en Cadena Ish Star para que pudiera aprenderse los grandes éxitos de la rebelde cantante.

Hermione le tiró del brazo, y Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

"¿Mozart?" preguntó, sonriendo extrañada.

"Estuve enseñándole música clásica esta tarde" contestó él, no muy seguro de su elección. "Pensé que te gustaría escucharla mientras estudias..."

La cara de Hermione se iluminó de pronto, y se abalanzó a sus brazos, exclamando "¡Oh, Harry!"

"¡LA TARTA!" gritó Ginny entre la multitud. Su tono era seco, y se notaba un poco tenso, y Harry se volvió hacia ella, pensando que tal vez hubiera estado teniendo problemas para controlar a Ron (y encantado de ayudarla), pero el pelirrojo estaba del otro lado de la sala.

Inexplicablemente, Hermione se sonrojó, lanzando una mirada desafiante a la otra chica.

"¡La tarta está aquí!" gritó Dennis Creevey, botando como un leprechaun.

Y el momento entre ellas pasó, y mientras todo el mundo cantaba 'cumpleaños feliz' a coro, Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué las dos chicas más importantes de su vida se habían mirado de aquel modo. Hasta las últimas noticias se llevaban bien...

"¡Pide un deseo!" gritó un entusiasta niño de primero.

"Las velas están apagadas" hizo notar Hermione, y si no hubiera sido ella probablemente hubiera añadido 'sois la ostia.'

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la tarta.

"¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" gritó la Sala Común.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry aún no había entonado ningún conjuro que la tarta explotó, cubriendo de arriba abajo a la pobre Hermione de nata y fresas.

"¡HAWWWWRRY!" gritó Ron.

Harry se quedó parado, sin poder articular una palabra. Todos le estaban mirando, como diciendo...

"¡Commo she teocuwrre cogewr una vawrita!" le reprendió su mejor amigo "¡Esh que aunm no te ashw daddo cuemnta de que ewresh una cataaaaashtrbe conm patash?"

"¡Cállate, imbecil!" le cortó Ginny "Harry no es..."

Eso. Eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo.

¡PLIN!

"¡Dobby tiene una tarta nueva para Hermione Granger¡Dobby la ha hecho con Winky¡Pero Winky ha tirado cerveza de Mantequilla en la masa!"

Aprovechando el nuevo caos creado por la tarta borracha del Elfo, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la Sala Común, tan discretamente como pudo.

Viéndole marcharse, Hermione murmuró: "Seamos positivos... A partir de ahora, mis cumpleaños solo pueden mejorar. Espero."

Y sin más, hundió su cuchara en la tarta semiliquida que los Elfos habían hecho para ella, perdiéndose en pensamientos sobre las próximas acciones de la P.E.D.D.O.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Por el bien de la humanidad y la salud mental de mis lectores (por no mencionar mi propia paz espiritual), he decidido obviar el momento angsty de Harry paseando por los pasillos y sintiéndose desgraciado.**

**En vez de eso, os voy a informar sobre un tema sobre el que he tenido que hacer toda una señora tarea de investigación para escribir este fic: los gusanos de seda.**

**¿Sabias que...? El gusano de seda solo puede ser criado en cautividad, ya que ha sido completamente domesticado por el hombre y es incapaz de sobrevivir en la naturaleza.**

**Más información apasionante sobre esta noble criatura en la próxima censura.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

" ... por favor, Nymphadora, considéralo. Se que te parece lo más apropiado, pero créeme, yo fui campeón de duelo en mi juventud, y nunca tuve la necesidad de un entrenamiento militar como el que tu estas infligiendo a mis pequeños Ravenclaws."

Harry se paró en seco en el rellano. Sus pasos le habían guiado hasta el despacho de Tonks, y había decidido entrar como Pedro por su casa, sin llamar a la puerta, pero al parecer su amiga no estaba sola. El pequeño profesor Flitwick estaba con ella, y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada.

"¡Pero profesor Flitwick!" se quejó Tonks (y a Harry le hizo gracia notar que aun se refería a él como 'profesor' en privado) "¡No todo el mundo es capaz de defenderse solo con su magia¡Es una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan en la Academia de Aurores¡No hay que tener miedo de huir cuando sabes que no puedes con tu enemigo¡Y estos chavales no pueden con los Death Eaters¡Tienen que aprender a escapar¿O prefiere que no estén entrenados para eso cuando se encuentren con Lestrange, o Malfoy¿Prefiere que les enseñe a utilizar _Expelliarmus_ contra Quien-Usted-Sabe¡No todo el mundo es Harry Potter!"

"¡Claro que no!" respondió el pequeño profesor con su vocecita aguda "¡En cambio parece que los Alastor se multiplican!"

Tonks tuvo la decencia de ponerse sonrojada.

"No te digo que esté mal lo que les estás enseñando." Añadió el hombrecillo conciliadoramente "Pero tampoco hace falta que exageres. Para entrenamientos físicos intensos ya tenemos bastante con los de Rolanda. ¿No es cierto, señor Potter?"

Harry se sobresaltó y se puso colorado, al tiempo que Tonks exclamaba "¡Harry¡No sabía que estuvieras aquí¿Quieres algo¡Te caliento un té¡Oops! Se me ha caído un rabanito en la tetera, espero que no te importe."

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca. Empezaba a temer la hospitalidad de Tonks tanto o más que la de Hagrid. Al menos esta vez solo era un...

"¡Vaya! Se me ha caído el polvo de zafiro también... Pero bueno, mejor. ¡Trae suerte!"

En menos que canta un gallo, Harry se encontró sentado compartiendo un te azulado en el que flotaba un rabanito con dos de sus profesores. No sabiendo que decir, Harry comentó "Se te ve muy animada..."

"Remus está en la Casa" contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Vale. No necesito los detalles"

El profesor Flitwick soltó una risita, y preguntó con ojos brillantes "¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Potter? Espero que sea importante, de otro modo me temo que tendremos que prologar el castigo de Minerva unas semanitas más..."

Harry se puso blanco. En realidad no sabía por qué había decidido ir a Tonks precisamente, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de pasar ni un día más de lo necesario lavando suelos con un cepillo de dientes. Pensando rápidamente, dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

"Estaba pensando en todas las cosas raras que me han pasado últimamente, y se me ocurrió que tal vez Tonks pudiera arreglarlo. Como es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras..."

Bueno. Eso no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Al menos era cierto que había estado pensando en el descontrol de su magia, y más de una vez se había planteado la posibilidad de un maleficio...

"Mmm..." hizo el pequeño profesor reflexivamente.

Harry se preguntó en lo que estaría pensando, esperando que no le pareciera una excusa muy barata. El profesor Flitwick era famoso por su simpatía y buen trato de los estudiantes, pero nunca se sabe...

"La verdad, señor Potter," dijo finalmente el hombre, y Harry se encontró cruzando los dedos. El brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, y de pronto parecía muy serio. "yo mismo he estado reflexionando sobre este tema"

"... Ah..." contestó locuazmente el chico. Eso no se lo había esperado.

"Si" dijo firmemente el hombrecillo, enderezándose en su sillón. "He estado reflexionando sobre el tema y creo que sé lo que le pasa, aunque no puedo decirle el por qué"

Harry se quedó mirando al hombrecillo con la boca abierta, y podía sentir que Tonks estaba haciendo lo mismo a su lado. Finalmente, logró balbucear "¿E...en serio?"

El anciano profesor asintió, y dijo "No es más que una suposición, pero teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando, me parece bastante plausible..." sus ojos adquirieron un aire distante, y murmuró "Si... es posible que Albus lo hiciera... habrá que preguntarle a Aberforth, aunque con ese viejo nunca se sabe..."

"¿El profesor Dumbledore?" repitió Harry, queriendo saber más. No importaba que solo fuera una teoría: cualquier lucecita al final del túnel era bienvenida.

"Mmm... si." Contestó el profesor, volviendo a la realidad "Sospecho que la razón de tu descontrol mágico tiene que ver con un encantamiento puesto sobre ti a muy temprana edad, sospecho que por el profesor Dumbledore, ya que es el único que conozco con la habilidad necesaria para realizar un encantamiento semejante, y porque tus problemas empezaron poco después de su muerte..."

"¿Qué tipo de encantamiento?" preguntó Tonks, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Harry.

"_Sigillo Magia_, diría." Contestó él, sin percatarse de el poco sentido que sus palabras tenían para los otros dos.

"Como... ¿Magia Sigilosa?" intentó Tonks.

El profesor se rió y contestó: "Ay, Nymphadora... El latín nunca fue tu fuerte¿no es cierto?"

Tonks se puso roja otra vez, y Harry se sintió al cien por cien solidario con ella. Tenía que ser muy incómodo que un antiguo profesor te recordara tus fallos.

"_Sigillo_ significa 'sellar'" continuó el hombrecillo como si nada "_Sigillo Magia_, en concreto, es un encantamiento que permite separar una parte de la magia del individuo y encerrarla en un compartimiento estanco, de modo que este no pueda utilizarla."

"¿Y eso es malo?" preguntó de nuevo Tonks, preocupada, adelantándose a Harry otra vez.

"¡No, no¡En absoluto!" les tranquilizó el profesor Flitwick "Es un encantamiento poco conocido, pero no es magia oscura. De hecho, si Albus lo utilizó, lo hizo con buen conocimiento de causa: yo mismo realicé este encantamiento sobre él cuando apenas tenía seis meses, y no lo retiramos hasta que cumplió los trece años. Y no es el único ejemplo que puedo daros: el mismísimo Merlín vivió casi cincuenta años bajo _Sigillo Magia_, y nunca se quejó¡al contrario! Hay constancia escrita de su opinión sobre el tema: consideraba que hubiera sido una locura levantar el encantamiento antes."

Harry se removió en su sillón. Indirectamente, el profesor Flitwick le estaba comparando con Dumbledore y Merlín, y si el primero ya se le hacía inconfortable, el segundo no hacía más que recordarle lo que la comunidad mágica esperaba de él.

"Este encantamiento" prosiguió el pequeño profesor "se utiliza principalmente sobre aquellos magos y brujas que ya en una edad muy temprana demuestran tener una cantidad de magia en su interior que un niño no sería capaz de contener. En otras palabras, señor Potter, si tengo razón el motivo de su descontrol actual es la perdida de una protección que ha llevado consigo durante toda su vida"

Harry asintió. De algún modo, toda esta historia de sellos le recordaba lo que le había dicho esa tarde. Todo el poder que estas demostrando ahora lo he tenido yo toda mi vida, pero era mi propia inseguridad lo que lo bloqueaba, o algo así. La teoría venía a ser la misma...

"¿Y se puede controlar?" preguntó Tonks.

El profesor Flitwick asintió otra vez, y dijo con sus ojitos brillantes "Pero antes de explicaros como, me temo que me perderé un poco en la teoría... Antes de nada, debéis comprender que todo ser mágico nace con una cantidad de poder en su interior. Algunos, como la señorita Granger, por poner un ejemplo cercano, no tienen un poder extraordinario, pero lo exprimen al máximo y son capaces de lograr grandes cosas. Otros, como gran parte de los seguidores de Voldemort, dan por sentado ese poder, y apenas utilizan una pequeña parte de él, situándose así en la mediocridad mágica. En algunos casos, este poder inutilizado puede manifestarse bajo la forma del metamorfismo, valga la redundancia y no miro a nadie..."

"¡Oiga!" exclamó Tonks, indignada.

"No tienes por qué negarlo, Nymphadora" replicó el hombrecillo, francamente divertido "Siempre fuiste bastante perezosa"

"¡Que no!"

"¿A que hora te has levantado?"

"A las diez" farfulló Tonks, derrotada.

El profesor Flitwick soltó una risita y prosiguió "Pero en algunos casos, esta cantidad de magia 'extra' no puede manifestarse solo con eso. Por citar el ejemplo que me es más conocido, cuando fui a casa de los Dumbledore a sellar el poder del joven Albus, este había transformado su hogar en una casita digna de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, y sus padres me explicaron que había tomado por costumbre manifestar su magia bajo la forma de intensos fuegos artificiales. Algo semejante debió ocurrir con usted, señor Potter."

Harry soltó una risita muy a pesar suyo y contestó "Lo dudo..."

El profesor Flitwick se rió de buena gana. "Cierto... Dudo que a nadie más se le hubiera ocurrido vivir en un mundo de golosinas... ¡pero no me extrañaría que me explicaran como usted lleno su casa de _snitches_!"

Harry se puso colorado, pero no se atrevió a negarlo, lo que hizo que Tonks se uniera a las carcajadas de su profesor.

"Bueno..." dijo el hombrecito, recuperándose al fin "¡Será mejor que prosiga, o esta explicación se volverá eterna¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si. Los grandes niveles. Bien: cuando una persona nace con un poder muy por encima de la media, no puede controlarlo, pero hay un buen motivo para ello. Sencillamente, no esta entrenado para ello"

"¿Y usted puede entrenarme?" preguntó Harry de inmediato, volviendo al tema que le preocupaba. Una lucecita al final del túnel...

"Mmm... Si..." hizo el profesor Flitwick reflexivamente "Supongo que soy el más apropiado. Al fin y al cabo ya tengo cierta experiencia, aunque haga mucho tiempo de ello... Pero antes que nada, debes comprender unas cuantas cosas."

Harry se irguió un poco más, todo oídos.

"La primera" enumeró el profesor "Es que nunca serás un mago como los demás. Los conjuros más sencillos resultaran extremadamente complicados para ti, ya que para realizarlos deberás limitar tu magia, en vez de liberarla. Por otro lado, los hechizos que la mayoría de magos y brujas son incapaces de realizar serán pan comido para ti. ¿Habías visto al profesor Dumbledore encender un fuego alguna vez?"

"¿Las velas del comedor?" propuso Harry con un deje de amargura. Encender velas estaba lejos de ser su tema favorito en ese momento.

"Ah, si. Gran ejemplo" contestó el profesor, asintiendo con la cabeza "Albus llegó a estar tan frustrado con _Incendio_ que aprendió a utilizar la avarítica, o magia sin varita solo para poder encender el fuego de su chimenea sin tener que recurrir a Minerva... ¡Y aún así tenía que hacerlo no verbal! Pero no te mociones" añadió, viendo la cara esperanzada de Harry "Tardó más de 100 años y muchas barbas chamuscadas antes de dominarlo"

Harry se dejó caer en su sillón, abatido. "¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, exceptuando _Incendio_ y algunos encantamientos más, suelen existir alternativas más complicadas para todos los hechizos. Ridículamente complicadas, en algunos casos. De ahí la cantidad de florituras que hacía Albus al conjurar algo. De todos modos, pronto descubrirás que las transformaciones son lo más fácil para ti. Bastará con que cuando te pidan que hagas un libro te concentres en hacer un libro de mil cuatrocientos veintidós páginas, con cubiertas verdes, el emblema de tu casa grabado en la portada y te inventes una historia que escribir en su interior."

"¿Solo eso?" preguntó Harry, cada vez más descorazonado.

"Ven a verme mañana después de clase" propuso el profesor Flitwick "Verás como es mucho más fácil de lo que parece."

* * *

**Pobrecitos, pobrecitos lectores, que largo fue este capitulo! Bueno, pues ahi lo teneis... las primera parte de esas dos semanas que pasan antes de Halloween, condensada en un dia, practiacamente (pobre Hermione!). Tengo muchisimos comentarios que hacer sobre este capitulo, y sobre todo, tengo a Mimis esperando, asi que mejor los pongo directamente en mi LJ.**

**Eso si, el que me malinterprete a Ginny y Hermione le mandare una RAR que diga: LEE MI LIVEJOURNAAAAAL! (Para este capitulo, explicaciones sobre Ginny y Hermione, chivatoscopios, Neville y, sobre todo, la 'censura'. Si quereis evitar los gusanos de seda la proxima vez, no podeis no leerlo... Sigue siendo el link 'homepage' de mi author page.**

**Por cierto, hablando de censuras. Un comentario que recibi en el capitulo anterior me hizo darme cuenta de que deberia avisaros, so, alla va: me gusta el slash y existe una posibilidad remota de que salga algun pairing gay en este fic, si me da por ahi (nunca sabes cuando se va a desmadrar la gente). Los pairigs principales los tengo ya pensados, pero no os extrañe si en algun momento menciono de pasada que Seamus y Dean estan juntos (por poner un ejemplo). Si esto ocurriera, NO pondria un aviso. Nada de Warning: slash. Eso es como warning: negro, o warning: judio. Me niego a hacerlo. Y ademas, al menos en España, la discriminacion por tendencias sexuales es un delito. Asi que estais avisados/as.**

**Uy. Me puse seria. Bueno, una vez dicho esto, solo me queda daros las gracias por leerme, y, of course, mendigar por reviews:P**

**Silla!**


	8. Interludio: El Renacer de los Muertos

**DISCLAIMER:** para gran desgracia de los calabaceros, Harry Potter no me pertenece, con lo que acabara casado con Quien-Vosotros-Sabeis (Oju, que es 'vosotros', no 'ustedes'! Yuck!). En fin, sigo sin ganar dinero por escribir esto, pero que quereis que os diga, al menos no es tan agotador como vender medios pollos mientras atiendes en terraza y friegas la nevera de los helados.

**AN: **me sabe mal pero, sin que sirva de precedente, esta vez no voy a contestar a las reviews, aunque he recibido algunas buenisimas - y hay alguna que tiene un ojo para hacerse las preguntas correctas que es como para darle un premio XDDD. La verdad es que ahora mismo no me sale contestar, me apetece más escribir el proximo capitulo, y no quiero teneros esperando más tiempo aún para colgar esta birriecilla de interludio, so: lo cuelgo, y cuando suba el capitulo 7 contestare a todas las reviews que tengo pendientes, ok?

Otra cosa... no solo he escrito este capitulillo en tres meses (la primera parte en mayo, la segunda en julio y la tercera ayer), sino que encima la ultima vez ni siquiera me lo relei. Me quedo con el sentimiento de frustracion de que esto podria haberlo hecho mucho mejor y resignada a ver aparecer la comedia donde menos la necesito.

En fin... alla vamos...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_A mi Hada, porque sin ti no es lo mismo._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Harry Potter**

**_La Esfera de Sonora_**

**by**

**_Fea Galaxia_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Interludio**

**o**

**EL RENACER DE LOS MUERTOS**

**o**

Junior llegaba tarde. Eso en si no era nada extraño, ya que al pobre chico le habían asignado un lugar en el círculo entre Greyback y Yaxley y todos sabían que intentaba pasar el mínimo tiempo necesario junto a ellos (algo perfectamente comprensible y comúnmente aceptado por los Death Eaters) pero es que hoy no era el día.

Peter se removió incómodo en su sitio, mirando a su alrededor. No podía evitarlo: aunque la parte más racional de su cabeza sabía perfectamente que la única pieza que faltaba era Junior, tenía aquella horrible sensación de 'estar olvidando algo'. Como cuando sales de casa, cierras, y al cabo de dos minutos vuelves atrás para comprobar si has lanzado un _colloportus_: sabes que los has hecho, pero vuelves igualmente.

Es el problema de que el Señor Tenebroso te ponga al cargo de los preparativos de su ceremonia más importante del año: por mucho que sigas sus instrucciones, te pasas los dos meses previos al gran día convencido de que, pase lo que pase, tu acabaras del mal lado de un _Avada_.

Peter paseó sus ojitos nerviosos por la sala, resignado a pasar lista otra vez. Las paredes sangrantes las tenía, y con lo que le había costado conseguirlas, solo podía esperar que resistieran. Al principio, recordó sonrojándose detrás de su máscara, había pensado que lo que tenía que hacer era untarlas con sangre y había pasado horas, por no decir días, tratando de averiguar de que animal tenía que sacarla. Afortunadamente, había alcanzado a oír una conversación entre _Snivellus_ y el Amo y descubierto así que tenía que hacerlo mediante un hechizo.

Esa era la parte buena. La parte mala era que había tenido que pedirle ayuda al maldito _Snivellus_ para conseguirlas, porque el solo era incapaz de lanzar un hechizo como ese, y con lo que le había pedido a cambio más valía que la sangre aguantara. Si no la próxima vez sería él el que...

Yuck! No! Bastante asqueroso había sido tener que chupársela como para encima ahora tener que aguantar que le devolvieran el favor!

Peter se estremeció de nuevo y cerró los ojos, obligándose sin éxito a sacarse las malas imágenes de la cabeza. Había sido tan... humillante!

Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose detrás de sus párpados e inconscientemente, dejó que la melancolía brotara en su interior. Si tan solo Prongs y Padfoot hubieran estado con él...

"_Seguro que ahí abajo también tiene el pelo grasiento"_

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga.

Si, Padfoot siempre había sido un imbécil sin sentimientos. La oportunidad de hacer un chiste sobre _Snivellus_ le hubiera parecido más importante que consolarle, estaba seguro. Pero Prongs era diferente, y Prongs era quien mandaba.

Prongs se habría puesto de su lado. Le habría consolado, y luego le habría vengado. Habría atacado a Snivellus con tanta violencia que no habría tenido tiempo ni de ponerse a cubierto. Le habría atacado, hechizo tras hechizo, sin parar ni para respirar, hasta convertirle en una masa deforme y grasienta.

Y Padfoot... Al ver a Prongs atacar, Padfoot le seguiría, y Peter estaba seguro de que Padfoot no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en utilizar las Artes Oscuras. Le habría hecho sangrar, le habría hecho retorcerse de dolor, y le habría hecho tragarse su propia polla, apañándoselas para humillarle más allá de los limites conocidos por la humanidad en el camino.

Si... realmente desearía que Prongs y Padfoot estuvieran ahí, se dijo levantando la mirada para enfrentarse a la del traidor. Ellos le hubieran enseñado, ellos le hubieran enseñado a no meterse con Peter! Si hubiesen sabido lo que le había hecho pasar... Las cosas que le hacía pasar cada vez que se encontraban! Todas las humillaciones, todas las vejaciones...

Ellos le habrían vengado. Le habrían colgado del techo, y le quitarían sus calzoncillos grises asquerosos! Y le dirían que tenía la nariz grande y fea, y que se lavara el pelo mientras le obligaban a tragarse su propia...!

"_Crucio._"

Lo dijo casi con desgana, y sin embargo el dolor fue el mismo.

Maldito _Snivellus_.

Mientras se retorcía agónicamente por el suelo, Peter no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el Señor Tenebroso le había dado tanto poder a _Snivellus_. Por qué a _Snivellus_ y no a él? Por qué le recompensaba? Que había hecho _Snivellus_ para merecer nada!

Si tan solo Prongs y Padfoot hubieran estado ahí...

"Severus" oyó decir tranquilamente al Señor Tenebroso, y si no hubiera estado sometido al cruciatus en ese momento, hubiera soltado un suspiro de alivio. Él le defendería! "Qué estás haciendo?"

_Snivellus_ tuvo los cojones de encogerse de hombros.

"HIJO DE PUTA!" grito Peter. Cómo se atrevía a tratarle de aquel modo? A él, que era el siervo más fiel del Señor Tenebroso! _Snivellus_, un miserable... "MESTIZO!"

"Wormtail, cállate." Dijo tajantemente el Señor Tenebroso, pero repitió de todos modos "Severus, qué estás haciendo?"

_Snivellus_ volteó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos, el muy insolente. Nadie miraba al Amo a los ojos! Nadie!

Y encima ni siquiera perdió intensidad el _cruciatus_, maltita sea!

Y entonces, el Señor Tenebroso soltó una carcajada larga y fría, y un escalofrío recorrió todo el círculo.

"Ah, Severus..." dijo, y si no hubiera sido la Encarnación del Mal, su voz hubiera sonado afable "Tu causa es justa sin duda, pero me temo que voy a tener que poner fin a tu entretenimiento. Junior se ha decidido finalmente a hacer acto de presencia, y no quiero postergar más nuestra reunión."

Inmediatamente, _Snivellus_ levantó su varita y Peter pudo recuperar su lugar en el círculo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quejarse (sabía por experiencia que nunca llevaba a nada bueno quedarse en el suelo llorando, por muy dolorosa que fuera la maldición).

Como era posible que _Snivellus_ le lanzara un cruciatus en plena reunión y encima se saliera con la suya? Ahí había favores sexuales de por medio, seguro!

No acababa de entender lo que podría haber visto el Señor Tenebroso en esa cosa raquítica y grasienta, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo el Amo estaba orgulloso de su aspecto escamoso, así que, con todo el respeto debido, un poco atrofiado el criterio si que lo tenía.

Aunque sabía que no podía verle la cara, miró a _Snivellus_ a los ojos e intentó comunicarle mentalmente: _Pelota de mierda!_ (tampoco quería arriesgarse mucho, por si le oía... empezaba a sospechar que el Amo le estaba enseñando a leer las mentes).

Y el maldito traidor, aprovechando que el Señor Tenebroso le daba la espalda, se quitó la máscara un segundo y le sonrió malévolamente.

_¡Mestizo – hijo de la gran puta – soplapollas!_

"Amo" dijo de pronto una voz, sacando a Peter de sus pensamientos.

Se giró justo a tiempo de ver al último de los Death Eaters en llegar apresurarse al centro del círculo para besar la túnica del Amo con respeto (tal y como indicaba el Código de los D.E., párrafo 2.)

"Junior" dijo fríamente el Señor Tenebroso. La cosa pintaba mal... "Llegas tarde."

Peter pudo oír perfectamente al pobre chico tragar saliva, y aunque le compadecía y no querría encontrarse en su lugar, una parte de su mente empezó a corear: _Cruu-cio! Cruu-cio! Cruu-cio!_

Oye, culpa suya por haber llegado tarde!

"Desgraciadamente..." prosiguió el Amo, haciendo una pausa dramática para que Junior pudiera asustarse más aún si cabe. Vamos! Cruu-cio! "... ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para castigos. Pero no tengas miedo... no lo olvidaré."

Peter no tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionado. Si no había entretenimientos, es que iban a empezar directamente con el ritual, y él aún no había pasado lista! Bueno, si, pero no bastantes veces!

Veamos...

Paredes sangrantes: le.

Círculo de llamas negras entre el Señor Tenebroso y sus Death Eaters: le.

Caldero del 7: le.

Fuego verde debajo del caldero: le.

Agua hirviendo en el caldero: espero que le. Por el blub-blub diría que le. Por favor, Merlín, que sea le!

Peter dio un saltito, intentando ver el contenido del caldero, y un bufido despectivo se hizo oír desde el otro lado del círculo.

_Snivellus_.

Cuarenta y nueve Death Eaters, le, pero ojala fueran cuarenta y ocho.

Bueno, en teoría lo tenía todo... Y el Amo estaba hablando, tal vez debería escuchar (por si luego hacía preguntas, y tal).

"... sabéis que nadie más que yo ha andado tan lejos nunca por los senderos de la muerte..."

Ok. Eso se lo sabía. Nadie ha andado nunca tan lejos en el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Tal vez algún día le enseñara...

Por un momento, Peter se perdió en su vieja fantasía favorita. El era inmortal, y todos le respetaban y querían por eso, y el Amo no existía, y él era rico y celebre, y sabio, y todas las mujeres estaban a sus pies, y podía resucitar a Lily, y la mantenía joven y guapa para siempre, y ella le...

"Ay!"

Maldita sea!

"Wormtail."

Peter levantó la mirada temerosa hacia el Amo.

"Lo siento mucho, Amo, Silencio me ha pisado."

El Amo se volvió hacia Silencio, que bajó la cabeza respetuosamente, y de pronto dijo: "No es el momento para tus fantasías sexuales, Wormtail"

El círculo de los Death Eaters se río por lo bajo, como un murmullo siniestro. Por qué todos se metían con él? Ah! Si solo Prongs estuviera ahí!

"Severus, por favor" dijo el Amo.

"_Crucio!_" soltó _Snivellus_.

Maldita sea! Duele! Duele! Duele!

"Ya es suficiente"

El maricón mestizo levantó la varita en el acto y se inclinó ante el Amo, a lo que Bellatrix aplaudió con desgana.

El Amo se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos largos y finos antes de comentar: "No os puedo matar a todos, así que voy a volver a empezar. Pero el próximo que no preste atención o monte alboroto lo envío a la morgue, está claro?"

"Si, Amo" contestaron a coro los Death Eaters.

"Bien" dijo este secamente "Buenas noches, mis fieles aunque inatentos Death Eaters. Esta noche será una gran noche. Todos sabéis que he andado más lejos que nadie en el camino que lleva hacia la inmortalidad. Conozco los senderos de la muerte y no temo a las tinieblas. Tengo el poder de controlarlas, y esta noche, esta noche, mis fieles Death Eaters, os lo voy a demostrar."

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió la parte del círculo que no había escuchado la primera vez, lo que pareció enfadar bastante al Amo. Pero bueno, el Amo siempre estaba enfadado. Tal vez no le tocara morir a él...

Silencio volvió a pisarle y Peter tuvo que tragarse su grito. Ese tío quería su fin!

"DEATH EATERS!" llamó el Amo imperiosamente "Durante años habéis estado a mi servicio, esperando con corazones codiciosos que algún día compartiera mis secretos con vosotros! Queríais la inmortalidad, y yo, YO, que soy el mago más poderoso que jamás haya existido, os la voy a dar! No temáis más a la muerte y servidme con lealtad, pues aquellos que lo hagan serán recompensados con la VIDA ETERNA!"

Mientras un temblor de excitación recorría el círculo, el Amo se volvió hacia el caldero y entonó "En el círculo de mis fieles yo te convoco, muerte! Siete veces siete están aquí reunidos, arrodillados a mis pies!"

El Amo lanzó una poción azul en el caldero, y de pronto todos los miembros del círculo estaban de rodillas, sin haber hecho nada para ello.

"En el círculo de mis fieles yo te convoco, muerte! Siete veces siete están aquí, más doscientos catorce son los que te has llevado, devuélvemelos!"

Una nueva poción fue a caer en el caldero, esta vez roja, y la sangre de las paredes empezó a resplandecer con un brillo lúgubre.

"En el círculo de mis fieles yo te convoco, muerte! Siete veces siete son, y todos lucen mi emblema! _Morsmordre_!"

El Amo lanzó una poción negra al caldero, y de él surgió la Marca Tenebrosa. De pronto, las llamas que separaban al círculo de los Death Eaters de su maestro se alzó para formar una cúpula que lo envolvía, y Peter ya no pudo ver nada más.

"En el círculo de mis fieles yo te convoco, muerte! Siete veces siete son, y no puedes arrebatármelos! _Inferio!_"

"La madre que lo parió!"

"_Crucio!_"

"AAAAAY!"

Mientras Bellatrix castigaba a Greyback por su insolencia (lo que, por cierto, no acababa de ser del todo sensato), una nube de color verde fosforescente se alzó por encima de las cabezas de los Death Eaters, formando una cúpula alrededor del Señor Tenebroso y el caldero del 7.

"Mantened la posición!" gritó Yaxley.

"No hace falta" contestó tranquilamente _Snivellus_ conjurando una silla reclinable y un libro "Tiene que dejarse hervir veinte minutos"

En un principio, Peter prefirió ignorar el comentario de _Snivellus_, como prácticamente todos los Death Eaters del círculo (al fin y al cabo, el hombre era famoso por sus múltiples traiciones), pero después de diez minutos esperando tenso y de pie sin que la humareda diera ninguna señal de despejarse, adoptó su forma de rata para jugar a perseguirse la cola.

Lo que hace uno cuando se aburre.

Pasaron veinte minutos, y después cuarenta, y el único cambio que se había producido era una transición de verde a rojo oscuro en el color de la nube. Finalmente, cuando Peter ya se estaba cansando de su jueguecito, un grito desgarrador hizo parar en seco todas las conversaciones del círculo.

"NARCISSA!"

Peter se levantó de un salto, retomando su forma humana para tratar de ver lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la nube, pero Silencio le sujetó de un brazo para forzarle a quedarse en su sitio, y lo único que pudo ver fue al maldito _Snivellus_ guardar tranquilamente sus cosas y retomar su posición en el círculo.

Maricón desalmado... Como podía tomárselo con tanta calma! Pero si incluso Bellatrix se había dejado llevar por la emoción! Que si, que Lady Malfoy era su hermana, pero aun así...

Durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos el humo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, haciendo tomar conciencia a Peter de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Había dicho el Amo '_Inferio_'? No sería esa la maldición para crear _inferis_, verdad? Peter no había visto nunca a un _inferi_, pero cuando tenía quince años Padfoot les había llevado a ver una _pinícula_ _muggle_ de zombis y no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Les iba a convertir a todos en zombis?

"Narcissa." repitió suavemente Bellatrix, y la cabeza nerviosa de Peter se volvió en su dirección.

Y ahí estaba. Enmarcada en la luz rojiza de la caverna, la frágil silueta de Narcissa Malfoy se podía reconocer a pocos metros de la de su hermana.

Peter tragó saliva, sin atreverse a reaccionar. Narcissa Malfoy? Pero ella estaba...

"Muerta"

Los Death Eaters volvieron las cabezas al unísono hacia el Señor Tenebroso, que en aquellos momentos se estaba dirigiendo hacia el espacio que ocupaba la mujer.

"Si, estaba muerta" repitió el Amo con un brillo de algo que Peter supuso que sería dicha en los ojos "Y supongo que de algún modo aún lo está. Muerta para los hombres, más viva que nunca para mi"

Al decir esto, el Amo levantó el mentón de Lady Malfoy con un dedo, y ella le sonrió de un modo extraño, casi vampírico. No hace falta decir que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Peter.

"Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Bellatrix con voz temblorosa (insensata, insensata, insensata!), mirando horrorizada la figura de su hermana.

"Mmm... si..." dijo casualmente el Señor Tenebroso tomando la mano de Narcissa "Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden arreglar..."

Un haz de luz salió de ninguna parte para iluminar a la mujer, y Peter pudo ver al fin el motivo del terror de Bellatrix. Aunque la tenía de espalda y no alcanzaba a ver su cara, solo con su mano pudo hacerse una imagen bastante aproximada de la situación en la que se encontraba. Los dedos de Narcissa tenían amplias cicatrices gangrenosas, como si se los hubieran pegado a la mano con mucha prisa y poca maña, y eso solo podía querer decir una cosa:

"Tiene el mismo aspecto que en el momento en el que murió" murmuró desinteresadamente el Señor Tenebroso "Una lástima. Pero ahora ya no necesita su belleza para nada, no es así, querida?"

"No" susurró Narcissa golosamente.

"Perfecta." Susurró el Amo mirándola con un deje de adoración "Simplemente perfecta... Dime Narcissa, a quien eres fiel?"

"A usted, Amo. Solo a usted"

"Y tu familia?"

"No tengo familia. Solo usted."

"Y tu hijo?"

"No tengo hijo. Solo usted."

Esta vez el Amo no trato de esconder su dicha, y rompió en una carcajada de pura alegría, tan maligna y venenosa como solo él era capaz de hacerlo.

"SI!" gritó el Señor Tenebroso "Me serás fiel, Narcissa! Me serás fiel como nunca lo has sido antes! Todos me seréis fieles! IGOR!"

Todas las cabezas se volvieron de nuevo hacia la humareda, esperando la aparición de una nueva silueta, pero esta no llegó.

"IGOR!" volvió a llamar el Amo.

Peter dio otro saltito, intentando ver lo que ocurría del otro lado del círculo mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los 'Igor' que conocía, intentando descubrir de quien se trataba, pero el único que le venía a la cabeza era uno de los miembros de Sepultura, el grupo muggle del que Bill se había enamorado a través de su amiguito brasileño. Toooda la habitación llena de posters de Sepultura, por no hablar de las camisetas negras y las túnicas rasgadas... A la señora Weasley la traía por los caminos de la amargura.

"IGOR!"

Ah, si: Igor. ¿Quién podía ser Igor?

"Me llamaba, Amo?"

"ARGH!" gritó Peter, y por poco no hizo un agujero en el techo de la caverna del brinco que pegó. El maldito Igor se había materializado delante suyo, y con lo feo que era lo raro sería que no se asustara.

"Igor" dijo el Amo fríamente.

"Amo." contestó el tal Igor, enroscándose un dedo en la perilla.

"Por qué no has respondido a mi primera llamada?" preguntó el Señor de las Tinieblas con un destello sanguinolento en sus rojos ojos.

"Por hacerme desear, Amo."

"Puedo matarle?" interrumpió una voz desde el otro lado del círculo.

"Ahora no, Fenrir" contestó _Snivellus_ con un deje de fastidio "El Amo quiere explicarnos su plan. No es así, Amo?"

El Señor Tenebroso soltó un largo suspiro y conjuró un sillón muy ornamentado pero de aspecto incómodo. Tomando asiento, se llevó una mano a la frente con gran efecto dramático y contestó en voz moribunda "Se me están quitando las ganas... No tendrás nada para el dolor de cabeza, verdad?"

"Yo es que para eso siempre he confiado en los hechizos de Poppy" se disculpó el supuestamente experto en pociones.

"VIXIE! MORON! Id a Hogwarts y raptad a la señora Pomfrey para mi!"

"Esto se está desmadrando, Amo" le cortó _Snivellus_, llevándose dos dedos a la frente como si a él también empezara a dolerle la cabeza "Por qué no acaba usted su discurso y luego se va a descansar un poquito?"

El circulo al completo retuvo la respiración, mientras el Amo volvía lentamente la cabeza hacia el disidente.

"Me estas llevando la contraria, Severus?"

"Me preocupo por usted, Amo." contestó suavemente el otro "No quiero que arruine sus planes, elaborados durante tantos meses, por un dolor de cabeza."

El Amo se dejó caer la cabeza en las manos aún más dramáticamente que antes y murmuró entre dientes: "Vixie, Moron, volved a vuestros sitios. Donde está Rosier?"

"Estoy aquí, Amo" contestó un hombre a su lado.

Un ojo rojo asomo entre los largos dedos para observar al hombre, y poco a poco la excitación empezó a hacerse aparente. De pronto, el Señor Tenebroso echó a reír, y levantándose de la silla exclamó: "SIII!"

Curiosamente, nadie reaccionó. Será que los Death Eaters estaban acostumbrados a sus cambios de humor...

"Por fin!" volvió a exclamar la Criatura Más Siniestra Del Universo, mirando con regocijo al muerto viviente "POR FIN! Mi leyenda, mi soldado perfecto!"

Peter tuvo que tragar saliva. Leyenda... La palabra quedaba corta para Evan Rosier...

"Mi EJERCITO!" gritó el Amo, volviéndose momentáneamente hacia la multitud que se agrupaba en la ya casi disuelta humareda "Me serviréis durante la vida y cuando muráis, VOLVEREIS PARA ADORARME! No le temeréis a nada! Seréis invencibles! YO seré invencible! No más traiciones!" gritó, empujando al tal Igor lejos de él "No más egoísmo sentimental!" gruñó, atrayendo a Narcissa hacia si "No más madres... Solo yo... Y el HAMBRE!"

"Si..." susurró Lady Malfoy, y ese brillo extraño volvió a aparecer en sus ojos.

"Tienes hambre, querida?" preguntó el Amo con sonrisa burlona.

"Si" contestó ella, y por la manera en que le miraba, cualquiera hubiera dicho que quería comérselo a él.

"No te preocupes... El momento está cerca"

"_Inferis,_ Amo?" preguntó de pronto Yaxley, como si ya supiera la respuesta pero quisiera confirmación.

"Por supuesto que no" contestó el Amo sin ofenderse (lo que ofendió a Peter, porque con él si que se ofendería) y riéndose por lo bajo, como si la simple sugerencia fuese de una estupidez ilimitada.

La mitad del circulo rió con él, por si acaso.

"Los _Inferis_ son útiles, pero en el fondo no son más peligrosos que cualquier otro animal salvaje bien entrenado" explicó, mirando a Greyback sin disimular su desprecio "No... Ellos no son _Inferis_. Un _Inferi_ es un cuerpo gobernado por una mente ajena, pero ellos conservan sus personalidades. La Marca que tienen en sus brazos me ha permitido traerlos de vuelta con nosotros, pero no como animales, sino como humanos. Como humanos, tal y como eran en el momento en que aceptaron mi Marca, sin historia, sin pasado ni proyectos de futuro y solo una ambición: servirme a mi. Conservan sus habilidades, tanto mentales como mágicas. Piensan y luchan como magos, como sangres puras!"

El Amo calló de pronto, volviéndose en silencio hacia su nuevo ejercito y contemplándolo con la misma satisfacción con la que un día un tal Da Vinci miró a la Mona-Lisa.

"No..." susurró entonces "Ellos no son mi carne de cañón. Ellos son la elite de mis tropas... Mis Dead Eaters. Ellos harán lo que yo quiera... y yo les daré lo que necesitan"

Como obedeciendo a una orden silenciosa, Narcissa Malfoy se adelantó de pronto de entre los demás, avanzando hacia Junior con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

"Vaya!" exclamó con perfectamente falsa alegría "Pero si es Marcus Flint Junior! Conocía a tu padre. Trágico."

"G... Gracias?" murmuró el pobre chico sonrojándose y clavando su mirada en el recatado pero ineludible escote de Lady Malfoy.

"El Señor Tenebroso no está muy contento contigo, sabes?" dijo ella, acariciando la barbilla del chaval para gran regocijo del mismo, y acercándose más a él, le dijo al oído "Dice que siempre llegas tarde"

Instintivamente, Peter volvió la vista hacia el Amo, pero el súbito grito de Junior le hizo volver a centrar la atención en ellos. Lady Malfoy le estaba diciendo algo al oído, y debía ser un conjuro muy poderoso, porque Junior gritaba como si...

Le estuvieran arrancando una oreja a mordiscos.

Peter tuvo que girarse para no verlo, invadido por las nauseas. Solo lo había visto un segundo, pero... Por las barbas de Merlín, se había tragado una oreja!

Él no quería acabar así, él no quería... Él no quería ser un monstruo.

Y no era el único.

Al otro lado del círculo, Bellatrix Black Lestrange lloraba en silencio la segunda muerte de su hermana.

**oOoOoOo**

**Sooo... Ahi ha estado ese interludio... Supongo que con lo caotico de mi estilo habran quedado muchas cosas por aclarar, asi que cualquier pregunta que tengais... bueno, si se puede contestar lo hare ;)**

**Y, sin que sirva de precedente tampoco, ahi va un teaser del proximo capitulo!**

_Sonriendo estúpidamente y balbuceando una excusa, Harry fue a meter la cabeza bajo la mesa para recoger sus cosas, pero las siguientes palabras de su profesor le hicieron olvidarlo todo._

_"Ya sabes como destruir el medallón?"_

**jojojojojojojojojojojo!**

**Ooooh, siii! El proximo capitulo sera muuuuy interesante! Ánimo, que ya falta poco! Y mientras tanto... que tal una review?**

**(cara de perro apaleado)**


	9. Por Esos Ojitos Tristes

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. La buena noticia es que así el libro 7 saldrá antes... La mala, que será un HG. No hace falta que lo digais, preferís esperar :P

**AN: Unas palabritas antes de empezar, que siempre va bien... Lo primero, que siento mucho, otra vez, no haber escrito respuestas a las reviews la última vez, y que ahora, como prometido, voy a proceder a contestar a todo el mundo. Entiendo que no puedo pediros que os pongais las pilas y dejeis mensaje cuando yo no lo hice, sooo... (de todos modos, ya se que el capitulo era corto y el final me quedó horroroso, pero siete reviews? Oh, bueno... es el numero de la magia :P)**

**Aparte de eso, quería decir que, como supongo que os darías cuenta con la escena de Cissy comiendose la oreja de Marcus Flint, he decidido prescindir de la censura. Sinceramente, ya me tardo bastante en escribir un chap como para encima tener que hacer dos versiones del mismo, sooo... Otra vez, el rating vuelve a subir (y ya no puede subir más), y hoy el chap viene con advertencia:**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LENGUAJE VULGAR. (Y lo que disfruté escribiendolo?)**

* * *

_A Dani Bayona y toda la gente de Cala Llevado, porque ahí es donde escribí este capitulo y, joder, como se nota, ca-a-abrong!_

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter**

**_La Esfera de Sonora_**

**by**

**_Fea Galaxia

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 7**

**o**

**POR ESOS OJITOS TRISTES**

**o**

* * *

"Me duele la cabeza" 

Hermione soltó un bufido, pero los demás prefirieron ignorar esta declaración. Harry, más en concreto, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente su bol de cereales (de chocolate, pero light).

Una sola mirada intercambiada antes del desayuno le había bastado a Ginny para saber que no volverían. La chica había puesto los ojos al cielo y había soltado 'No pasa nada, Harry! Uno siempre acaba enrollándose con sus ex!". Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que Harry no sabía como tomárselo. Seguro que Hermione le diría algo así como que en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, la verdad es que parecía que Ginny le tenía superadísimo.

Un poco abejita, la chica, siempre andando de flor en flor...

Harry frunció el ceño, centrando su mirada en un trozo de cereal blandurrio que flotaba en su leche. Debería especificarle a Ginny que solo habían cortado _provisionalmente_.

"Heeeeeeermiooooooone!" volvió a gemir Ron "Me duele la cabeza! Hazme una poción!"

Su amiga mojó una magdalena en su café y giró la página del periódico, ignorando por completo al pelirrojo.

"Oye Harry" dijo de pronto Neville, sobresaltando a todos los presentes "He estado pensando... Se te ve muy nervioso en transformaciones: por que insistes en llevar tu gusano a clase?"

Harry se sonrojó, no sabiendo que decir.

El profesor Dumbledore les había sorprendido el primer día al decirles que año iban a experimentar con animales, añadiendo justo después, para gran terror de los estudiantes, que esperaba de ellos que le entregaran al final del curso un diario con todas las transformaciones improvisadas a las que habían sometido a sus _mascotas_.

Evidentemente, todos los alumnos se habían apresurado a adquirir un segundo 'animal de compañía' que habían presentado al profesor como su mejor amigo y sobre el que no se sentían excesivamente culpables por practicar (o torturar, según Hermione), mientras sus mascotas esperaban seguras en sus dormitorios.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían sido menos, por supuesto, pero mientras a los otros dos les dejaba tranquilos con sus respectivos grillo y lagartija, las arañas que Harry sacaba a diario de los armarios del castillo parecían no convencerle en absoluto, y cada vez que empezaban un experimento se colocaba delante suyo, mirando expectante a su 'gusano de seda'. Lo que, teniendo en cuenta el número de arañas que Harry había hecho estallar el día que el profesor Dumbledore quiso que les pusiera alas de mariposa no tenía ninguna gracia.

Pero claro, Harry no podía dejar a Malfoy solo en la habitación: el riesgo de que le pasara algo (Un Death Eater o peor, un Elfo Doméstico excesivamente limpio!) era demasiado grande. Neville lo sabía, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera tenían que excusar la súbita desaparición del gusano ante sus compañeros, y visiblemente el chico había pensado que esta sería la mejor solución.

Que también, podría haber avisado antes, el tío, porque ahora mismo Harry andaba corto de respuestas...

"No se..." dijo finalmente "Me da cosa dejarlo ahí encerrado, tan solo, tan hambriento..."

Todas las miradas se volvieron escépticamente hacia el capullo que reposaba tranquilamente dentro del tarro. De reojo, Harry vio que Hermione tenía que morderse el labio para contener la risa.

"Harry" dijo entonces Ron con esa hermosa voz que acompaña siempre a las resacas "Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, y que te quiero como a un hermano, pero eso es lo más patético que he oído en mi vida"

Todos rieron ante esta declaración, a lo que el pelirrojo soltó un gemido lastimero y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, pero no dijo nada más: por muy ridícula que fuera, había dado una razón y ahora Neville tenía pie a hacer su propuesta.

Efectivamente, en cuanto todos se hubieron calmado un poco, el chico ofrecio, con una cara que sugería que Harry estaba como una regadera: "Pues... si quieres lo puedes dejar en los Invernaderos... Hay una morera, y algunas de las plantas dan mucha conversación..."

Harry se hizo de rogar un poco, más que nada por mantenerse en el papel, y finalmente aceptó.

"No se..." dijo entonces Seamus "Se me hará raro estar en el cuarto sin el gusano... Vamos yendo a clase? Ya se que Flitwick no dirá nada, pero ya llevamos diez minutos de retraso"

En el alboroto que siguió este comentario Hermione aprovechó para acercarse a Harry y susurrar al oído del sulfurado chico:

"Alegra esa cara! Creo que es la primera vez que movemos una pieza sin que nadie sospeche de nosotros!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Cual elijo?"

El pequeño Malfoy se llevó una mano a la barbilla con una expresión cómicamente reflexiva, y por un momento Harry creyó que iba a contestarle. Desafortunadamente, pero, una nueva lluvia de garbanzos explosivos cayó de la varita de Ron, y la atención de su miniaturizada ex-némesis se fue para otra parte.

Llevaban ya un cuarto de hora largo en clase de Encantamientos, y Harry no conseguía decidirse. Cuando el profesor Flitwick le había entregado al principio de la lección una lista de hechizos para que decidiera aquel por el que le interesaba más empezar, se había imaginado una lista de encantamientos muy poderosos con los que podría derrotar a Voldemort en menos de cinco minutos, pero desgraciadamente la realidad distaba mucho de eso.

Los hechizos de la lista iban de lo absurdamente ridículo a lo completamente inútil, desde uno que servía para tener ocho brazos que se recomendaba para camareros y madres de familia numerosa hasta otro que servía para fregar los suelos con concentrado de caramelo de limón.

_No hace falta preguntarle a Flitwick para saber por cual empezó Dumbledore..._ se dijo con media sonrisa.

De todos los hechizos el que más gracia le hacía era el de las manos de goma, que guardaba un parecido sospechoso con lo que fuera que le hiciera Lockhart durante su segundo año. Se ve que el hombre hacía tantas florituras con la varita que al final había acabado lanzando lo que no era...

En todo caso, las manos de goma eran interesantes. En la lista ponía que se utilizaba en los centros de estética mágica para planchar las manos, pero habiendo estado en el lado receptor del hechizo, Harry sabía que podía servir de un modo similar a _Expelliarmus_, con la ventaja de que una vez se le cayera la varita a su rival ya no la podría recoger. Como dejarlo temporalmente manco.

"Tu que dices, Pinky?" preguntó de nuevo al frasco.

Viendo que les estaban hablando, el pequeño Malfoy se llevó a su rata al oído, como si esta le estuviera diciendo algo, a lo que Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisita tierna.

Pero entonces, para gran sorpresa suya, el rubio le miró muy serio y levantó tres dedos.

_Fidelio_.

Estaba en la lista, pero Harry había decidido ignorarlo. Sabía que si Hermione se enteraba de que estaba en la lista le _exigiría _que empezara por ese (por si acaso), pero no podía evitarlo: el hechizo no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y sencillamente no lograba comprender el empeño que ponía su amiga en él.

_Bueno... Lo que Hermione no sabe no le va a doler_, se dijo doblando la parte superior del pergamino antes de cortarlo.

Haciendo una bolita con el papel, le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Malfoy, que estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos y soltó: "Pues va a ser que no!" lanzándolo a la papelera.

El rubio solo le miró con carita de sorpresa.

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones" gruñó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos de Malfoy se llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry chascó la lengua y dijo, fastidiado: "Esta bien! Siento haberte hablado mal!"

El chico tomó su rata en brazos y se sentó en un rincón solitario de su frasco con infinita tristeza. Y Harry, que en el fondo era un ser compasivo y bondadoso (como deben ser los héroes) se sintió culpable.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry. Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Harry se volvió sorprendido para encontrarse cara a cara con Lavender Brown, que le miraba con mucha seriedad.

Esto último no era tan raro como pueda parecer: desde que Parvati Patil había abandonado Hogwarts apenas se hablaba con nadie y, que Harry supiera, solo había reído una vez en lo que llevaban de curso (cuando un _leprechaun_ había tratado de seducirla en el cumpleaños de Hermione).

No; lo que le sorprendía era que le dirigiera la palabra _a él_. De todos los miembros del trío , la única con la que se hablaba era con Hermione, y eso solo porque compartían habitación.

"Es sobre los Elfos" añadió la chica.

"L...Los Elfos?" repitió Harry, aturdido. Tal vez hablara con Hermione más de lo que pensaba.

Lavender chascó la lengua, irritada.

"Si" repitió "Los Elfos, Harry. No se si te habrás fijado, absorto como estás en tus problemas de 'ahora si, ahora no' con Ginny, pero esta mañana nuestras salchichas estaban carbonizadas. Y en la mesa de Ravenclaw les han salido pollitos de los huevos duros!"

"Yo es que como cereales" se excusó Harry.

Lavender le frunció el ceño muy fruncido.

"Lo siento" se disculpó de nuevo él, sintiéndose muy tonto y sonrojándose proporcionalmente.

"No estoy para tonterías, Harry." le regañó la chica "Esto es muy serio. La profesora McGonagall ha tenido que organizar turnos de guardia en la cocina para los prefectos y profesores para vigilar que los Elfos no se suiciden."

"Vaya..." murmuró Harry, sintiéndose culpable por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

"Y todo es tu culpa" añadió la chica.

A pesar de que fuera cierto, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de irritación. Tampoco hacía falta decírselo a la cara!

Bastante molesto, volvió a gruñir: "Lo siento"

"Más te vale!" exclamó ella.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Lavender me ha castigado!" estalló Harry al reunirse con los demás.

Estaban llegando tarde a Pociones (también) pero sabía que a sus amigos no les importaría. Total, para pasarse dos horas haciendo explotar calderos y esquivando invitaciones al Slug Club...

"Llegamos tarde" le reprendió Hermione inmediatamente. Pues nada, tendrían que ir a clase...

"Espera, espera!" dijo entonces el bendito Ron. Tal vez él podría hacerla entrar en razón. Volviéndose hacia Harry, preguntó: "Como que te ha castigado? Por qué?"

Ahí estamos! Eso es un amigo! Eso es solidaridad! Interés e indignación! A ver si aprendemos, Hermione!

"Se ve que como es culpa mía que el castillo esté tan sucio, tengo que ayudar a limpiarlo." Farfulló Harry, cabizbajo, siguiendo el Protocolo de Comportamiento Adolescente, sección 2b: _'La Vida Es Terriblemente Injusta Conmigo: Compadecedme.'_

Hermione levantó la cabeza, súbitamente interesada.

Ahí estamos, buena chica y mejor amiga! Claro, estudiosa como era, se sabía perfectamente todas las reglas del Proto...

"Sabéis?" les dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos "Yo también he estado pensando en eso."

"Horror" murmuró el pelirrojo, reconociendo el entusiasmo de Hermione por lo que era.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño. Por qué tenía la sensación de que iban a pasar de él y cambiar de tema?

"Creo" continuó Hermione haciendo caso omiso de la cara de susto de Ron "Que ha llegado el momento de que la Plataforma Élfica por la Defensa de los Derechos Obreros entre en acción!"

"Ya estamos con el pedo" suspiró Ron.

'_Hey!'_ dijo el subconsciente de Harry '_Yo os estaba contando mi problema!'_

"Ronald! Esto es muy serio!" le regañó la chica.

"Ahora te va a castigar" dijo Harry, en un intento desesperado de redirigir la conversación hacia el tema que le interesaba.

"Debemos movilizar al alumnado! Organizar horarios!"

"Con códigos de colores?" ironizó el pelirrojo.

'_Por qué no me hacen caso?'_ Pensó Harry

"Honestamente, Ronald" le reprendió Hermione otra vez "Donde está tu sensibilidad? Vas a dejar que los Elfos se maten – literalmente – a trabajar por no tener que coger tú una escoba?"

"A ellos les gusta!" protestó el chico.

"Como les va a gustar! A quien le gusta trabajar!" gritó ella.

"A TI!" gritó Ron también, desesperado.

'_Por qué se pelean?'_ pensó Harry, descorazonado (y un poco resentido: al fin y al cabo era a él a quien no hacían caso) _'Por qué siempre tienen que pelearse?'_

"Eso es diferente" replicó Hermione secamente, barriendo el tema de la mesa.

"Que gran argumento" bufó el pelirrojo.

Muy a pesar suyo, Harry sintió que era su deber el evitar que esto se convirtiera en una pelea de grandes dimensiones, así que, aunque estaba resentido (no olvidemos ese pequeño detalle: uno se resiente mucho cuando pasan de él), se puso entre ellos y preguntó, en el tono más neutro que pudo encontrar: "Que propones, Hermione?"

Total, siempre acababa ganando ella.

Inmediatamente, su amiga se descolgó la mochila del hombro y sacó lo que se parecía sospechosamente a horarios con códigos de colores. Aunque aún estaba resentido con él, Harry no pudo evitar una mirada cómplice a Ron, pero su amigo no se la devolvió. Puede que estuviera un poco más quemado del tema de lo que él había creído...

"Empezaremos esta misma noche" explicó su amiga con tono práctico "Ya le he preguntado a Dobby si podemos acompañarle esta noche y me ha dicho que si."

Dicho esto, les lanzó una mirada desafiante, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Dobby no tenía ni idea de para qué iban a verle. Evidentemente, más que decirle que tal vez hubiera debido informarle de sus intenciones, Harry prefirió morderse la lengua.

Ron, en cambio, era otra historia.

"Como lo has engañado esta vez?" espetó el pelirrojo.

"Yo no lo he engañado!" gritó Hermione, y si su grito no hubiera sonado como si supiera que no llevaba la razón, puede que incluso hubiera resultado convincente "Le he dicho que esta noche iremos con él mientras cumple con sus tareas, y eso es lo que haremos!"

"Muy bien!" contestó Ron "Pero entonces no pienso tocar una escoba! Ofende tu a los Elfos si quieres, pero a mi déjame fuera!"

"COMO PUEDES SER TAN EGOISTA?" gritó la chica, desesperada.

Viendo que a su amiga se le estaban saltando las lágrimas, Harry quiso intervenir, pero Ron se le adelantó.

"NO SOY EGOISTA!" contestó en el mismo tono que habían utilizado con él, adquiriendo ese tono rojo Weasley tan característico suyo "SOY MUY CONSIDERADO! AL CONTRARIO, ERES TÚ LA QUE TIENE LA MENTALIDAD CERRADA! **A LOS ELFOS. LES GUSTA. TRABAJAR!** LES GUSTA! IGUAL QUE A LOS VAMPIROS LES GUSTA BEBER SANGRE Y A LOS DUENDES ACUMULAR ORO! LES _GUSTA_! POR QUÉ TE CUESTA TANTO ENTENDERLO?"

Ron calló de pronto, respirando fuertemente, y esperando con ojos asesinos a que su amiga respondiera, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo furiosa, con lágrimas de rabia cayéndole por las mejillas.

Finalmente, con labios temblorosos, la chica logró articular "Eres... Eres..."

"Vas a recurrir a los insultos?" la interrumpió el pelirrojo, de pronto muy serio "Sabes que no tienes razón, Hermione. Hace años que te diste cuenta, no eres tonta. Tal vez empieza a ser hora de que te bajes del burro."

Un silencio incómodo siguió esta declaración. Ron esperaba una respuesta, pero Hermione se había quedado muda. Y Harry... Harry se había olvidado completamente de que estaba resentido con ellos, y solo quería decir algo, lo que fuera, para resolver el asunto.

Ron tenía razón en lo que a los Elfos se refería, por supuesto, pero Harry no estaba tan seguro de que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta. Y, la verdad, tampoco creía que estuviera tan absoluta e irremediablemente equivocada.

Cuando la tensión se volvió insoportable, finalmente Harry se decidió a intervenir.

"Creo..." dijo, y tuvo que pararse a tragar saliva al recibir sendas miradas penetrantes de sus mejores amigos. Visiblemente esperaban que tomara partido.

"Creo que los dos tenéis algo de razón" logró decir "y al mismo tiempo, los dos estáis equivocados."

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al oír esto, pero mientras Hermione tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del aula en la que se habían instalado (porque cuando uno se salta clase, quedarse en los pasillos nunca es una buena idea), dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a dialogar, Ron se quedó de pie, adoptando un aire desafiante.

Harry tuvo que pararse un momento a pensar bien sus próximas palabras.

"Vale." Dijo, soltando aire para tranquilizarse "Creo tiene razón en todo lo de cómo son los Elfos. De su manera de ser, vamos."

Puede que no lo hubiera expresado de la manera más correcta, pero por el asentimiento de Ron, al menos uno de ellos entendía a que se refería.

Hermione, por su parte, frunció un poco el ceño y propuso "En lo que concierne a la naturaleza de los Elfos Domésticos?"

"Mmm... si." Confirmó Harry. '_Concierne_' y '_Naturaleza del Elfo_'... No se acordaba de que sabía esas palabras... Despejándose un poco, continuó "Bueno, pues eso. Que Ron tiene razón en lo de la naturaleza de los Elfos." Toma ya! Incluso podía colocarlo en una frase! Vale, Hermione se lo había chivado, pero...

"Harry?"

"Mmm... si." Si no se ponía serio no le harían caso. "Bueno, pues eso, que no es que a los Elfos les guste trabajar, es que lo necesitan para vivir. Creo. Como los vampiros necesitan la sangre..."

"Y los Duendes el oro?" completó Hermione escépticamente.

"No hagas caso, Harry" la cortó Ron frunciendo el ceño "Solo quiere que te olvides de lo que ibas a decir."

"Solo intento..." se defendió la chica.

"Estaba hablando yo." Interrumpió esta vez Harry. Puede que un poco resentido si que estuviera aún... Cuando volvió a tener la atención de sus amigos, prosiguió con más aplomo: "Los Elfos necesitan trabajar para vivir. Por eso el mayor castigo que les pueden poner es liberarlos. Es como la pena de muerte, no?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo para confirmación.

Ron asintió, pero antes de que Harry pudiera continuar, Hermione intervino.

"Eso lo sabes o te lo inventas? Dobby sobrevivió, y es feliz siendo libre."

"Ya" replicó Harry "Pero si le preguntas a cualquier Elfo te dirá que es un bicho raro. Exactamente lo mismo que diría cualquier estudiante de ti" añadió antes de que su amiga pudiera contestar "No que esté mal que estudies tanto, pero... _debes reconocer que va en contra de la naturaleza vaga del hombre_"

Ojo, ojo la frase que acabo de soltar! Un aplauso por favor!

Tal vez fuera porque reconocía la verdad en las palabras de Harry, o tal vez simplemente le hubiera hecho gracia la manera de decirlo (mi voto va por la opción c: ambas dos!), pero en todo caso, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, y el chico sintió que había superado la primera prueba. Más animado, continuó:

"De todos modos, Dobby fue muy infeliz durante el año que estuvo sin trabajar. Por no hablar de Winky."

Hermione asintió, un poco dudosa, pero con un aire de preocupación.

"Pero también creo que la pedo tiene razón de existir" continuó Harry, volviéndose hacia Ron.

El pelirrojo, que hasta ese momento había tenido un aire petulante, frunció el ceño de nuevo. Hermione, por su parte, se hecho atrás en la silla, con aire atento.

Y, por algún motivo desconocido, Harry sintió una necesidad imperiosa de estar a su altura. O sea, así entre vosotros y yo: de impresionarla (observen como 'necesidad' comparte la misma raíz que 'necio'). Sin saber realmente como, todas esas palabrejas que flotan inutilizadas en lo más profundo de nuestros subconscientes se dirigieron de pronto hacia su boca, formando frases y oraciones no por coherentes menos chocantes, y se encontró explicando:

"Si la naturaleza de los Elfos Domésticos es el trabajo y la sumisión a los Humanos, es nuestra responsabilidad el velar por sus derechos. No se trata de liberarlos, tal y como proponía Hermione, sino de luchar por introducir nuevas leyes que regulen su situación. Prohibir los malos tratos, abolir la liberación..."

Realmente, fue una lástima que Colin no hubiera estado ahí con su cámara: las caras de sus dos mejores amigos bien hubieran valido una foto.

Hermione le observaba como si no acabara de creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, que por cierto, habían adquirido unas dimensiones bastante cómicas. En cuanto a Ron, lo más probable es que después de este episodio se vieran forzados a llevarle a la enfermería, para encajarle la mandíbula otra vez, y tal...

De pronto, Harry tomó conciencia de que esas caras iban dirigidas hacia él, y su discurso fue perdiendo fuego, hasta quedar en silencio.

"Harry, tío..." dijo entonces Ron "Por qué hablas así?"

"No tengo ni idea" contestó Harry un poco apurado y sonrojándose "Bueno... mmm... Esta noche iremos a ver a Dobby, no para... err... _imponer_ nuestra ayuda" ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo le costaba más encontrar las palabras "sino para..." Como estaba construyendo esa frase exactamente? "emmm... _sondear_ que _recepción tendría_ entre los Elfos que... mmm... 'colaboráramos con ellos en tiempos de crisis'?"

Sus dos amigos seguían mirándole estupefactos, aunque se podía ver un deje de preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos.

"Vale?" presionó un poco más Harry, deseoso de dejar la conversación.

"Vale, tío" dijo Ron "Pero, por qué hablas así?"

"No lo se, y déjalo ya, te lo ruego!"

"Se lo _ruegas_" repitió Hermione, sin acabar de creerlo.

"Estábamos hablando de los Elfos!" intentó Harry.

"Harry" dijo su amiga "Tu no _ruegas_ las cosas, las pides _por favor_"

"Vamos a dejar el tema?" intentó de nuevo el pobre chico.

"Tengo que ir a la biblioteca"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Una hora y media más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia los Invernaderos, donde Neville les había dicho que ya tenía una jardinera preparada para Malfoy.

La crisis de vocabulario de Harry había sido superada desde hacía rato ya, y sus dos amigos se dedicaban a discutir, como siempre (esta vez sobre si sí o no debería Ron emocionarse ante la perspectiva de visitar el Invernadero 9), él tenía otras cosas en la mente.

Malfoy, cuyo tarro llevaba en brazos, seguía sentado en el mismo rincón del tarro en el que le había dejado aquella mañana, cuchicheando tristemente con su rata, y Harry empezaba a sentirse fatal.

Por ridícula e inapropiada que fuera la comparación, era como negarle un caramelo a un niño. Y eso le hacía ponerse irritable.

Tal vez fuera por eso que los Dursley estaban siempre tan enfadados, se dijo en un momento de inspiración. Tan solo con que él hubiera sido la mitad de mono de lo que era Malfoy habría hecho de dejarle sin desayuno una verdadera tortura...

Acababa de decir que Malfoy era mono?

Harry negó con la cabeza, como intentando sacudirse esos pensamientos de encima. Por muy loco que estuviera, Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy, y este asunto mucho más serio que un par de caramelos.

"Harry?"

Harry se giró hacia su mejor amigo, que le miraba con una expresión a medio camino entre la duda y el terror, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que mientras andaba perdido en sus pensamientos habían llegado hasta la puerta del Invernadero 9, donde, no nos olvidemos, unas enormes plantas asesinas custodiaban la entrada.

"Err..." dijo Harry locuazmente. Volviéndose hacia las plantas, se colocó bien las gafas e intentó "Venimos a ver a Neville"

Una de las plantas asintió, pero la otra se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione y empezó a olisquearla con gusto.

Harry se llevo la mano al bolsillo, buscando su varita por si fuera necesario intervenir, pero antes incluso de que pudiera rozarla, la planta que había asentido se abalanzó sobre la otra y la hincó los dientes en el tallo.

"Prímula!" gritó una voz desde dentro antes de que tuvieran siquiera tiempo de sorprenderse, y en menos que canta un gallo, Neville estaba junto a ellos "Se puede saber que te crees que estas haciendo?"

La planta soltó a su presa de inmediato y la otra empezó a retorcerse lastimeramente, mirando a Neville con cara (o más bien corola) de pena, pero Prímula no iba a dejarse acusar tan fácilmente. Irguiéndose sobre si misma con dignidad, se volvió ella también hacia Neville, que estalló:

"HYDRA! Has intentado comerte a Hermione?"

"Si" contestó Ron al mismo tiempo que Hydra negaba vigorosamente. Para gran terror suyo, Prímula se enroscó a su alrededor.

"Te está abrazando" explicó Neville sin quitar los ojos de Hydra y despachando el tema con un gesto de la mano.

Intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, Hermione explicó: "No hizo nada, solo me estaba olisqueando..."

"Es su manera de sazonarte" contestó Neville en una voz peligrosamente baja.

"Oh."

La respuesta de Hermione fue tan locuaz y puso tal cara de desconsuelo por no poder defender a la planta que Harry no pudo contener una risita.

"Muy bien" dijo Neville al hambriento vegetal "Hydra, esta noche comerás patatas hervidas. Y Prímula, ni se te ocurra darle un poco de tu cordero." Volviéndose a los demás, explicó: "Es demasiado buena. Qué? Vamos para adentro?"

Ron asintió vigorosamente, ansioso de separarse de Prímula, que seguía haciéndole ojitos (o 'petalitos', para ser más exactos), y Neville les guió hacia el interior.

La mezcla de formas y colores seguía siendo tan embriagadora como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión Harry venía preparado para ella, y tuvo la sensatez de cubrirse la nariz con un pañuelo para protegerse de los aromas de las flores.

A sus dos amigos, sin embargo, les pillo desprevenidos y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la expresión extasiada de Hermione mientras se adentraba en el Invernadero como en un trance. Sonrisa que se tornó rápidamente en carcajada cuando sus ojos se posaron en el frasco y descubrió que Malfoy había seguido su ejemplo y se tapaba la nariz con el lazo de la cola de Pinky, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Pasa algo?" preguntó Neville al oír su risa.

Harry negó con la cabeza, señalando al tarro con un gesto de la misma, y Neville retomó su marcha, guiándoles hasta el final del Invernadero.

"Es aquí" dijo, señalando una jardinera, y Harry tuvo que sonreír.

Como no iba a hacerlo? Realmente, Neville era una persona increíble. Tanto Dios como Merlín sabían lo que había tenido que sufrir el pobre chico a manos de Malfoy y su pandilla, y sin embargo había preparado para él el mejor parque que uno pudiera imaginar.

Un musgo azul cobalto de apariencia mullida cubría enteramente el suelo de la jardinera, que había vallado con una especie de caños finos transparentes para que Malfoy pudiera disfrutar plenamente de la gloria del Invernadero 9.

Por lo demás, la jardinera estaba llena de plantas de colores vivos dispuestas de manera que formaban habitaciones, aunque en ese mismo momento Harry sería incapaz de decir qué era qué.

"Esto es la cama" dijo Neville señalando una hoja cuadrada en la que reposaba un pétalo de flor tan fino que se amoldaba perfectamente a la forma de lo que tuviera debajo. "Y ahí tiene una mesa, una silla y una cocinita. Pero tendréis que explicarle que esta flor está ardiendo, si no se va a quemar. Este otro tallo se ilumina al tacto, y no se apaga hasta que lo que lo ha tocado esté a un metro de distancia. Lo he puesto de manera que se apague cuando se meta en la cama. Y esto es lo que se podría llamar la calefacción. Ah, y eso otro es el baño. No os preocupéis, la flor se lo traga todo, pero Malfoy es demasiado grande, y la hoja que sirve de bañera renueva el rocío constantemente... Pasa algo?"

Harry salió de su estupor negando vigorosamente con la cabeza al tiempo que afirmaba convencido: "Al contrario, es genial, Neville! Malfoy estará muy bien aquí!"

Como para marcar bien sus palabras, Harry abrió el tarro y sacó al rubio, depositándolo con cuidado en la jardinera.

Malfoy se quedó quieto un momento, mirando maravillado a su alrededor, y de pronto preguntó, volviéndose hacia Ron: "Podemos jugar?"

El pelirrojo pareció confuso durante unos segundos, pero luego enrojeció y dijo, enfadado: "Puedes hacer lo que te salga del culo!"

"Caca?" preguntó Malfoy, no muy seguro de por qué tenía que ir al baño antes de jugar.

"Que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana!" gritó Ron, adquiriendo un rojo aún más violento bajo las risitas de sus amigos.

El rubio sonrió espectacularmente al oír esto y gritando "Yupiiiiii!" echó a correr directamente hacia lo que Neville había señalado como 'sistema de calefacción'.

"Pero ahí no!" gritó Ron pescando al chico al vuelo "Quieres quemarte o qué?"

Hermione dejó ir media sonrisa enternecida y, volviéndose hacia Harry y Neville dijo, al tiempo que el pelirrojo empezaba a regañar al pequeño Malfoy "Bueno... Si no os importa, creo que aprovecharé el tiempo que tarde Ron en explicarle todo para echarle un vistazo al Invernadero..."

La chica miró a Neville con un aire un poco dudoso, pero él le sonrió ampliamente, invitándola con un gesto de la mano a que explorara cuanto quisiera. En cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos, el chico se volvió hacia Harry y preguntó, como si hubiera estado aguantando las ganas desde hacia horas "Que pasa?"

Harry parpadeó estúpidamente por un momento, y el otro chico explicó: "Parecías preocupado por algo cuando llegasteis, se puede preguntar por qué?"

"Oh" contestó Harry, emulando a la perfección la locuacidad de Hermione de un ratito antes.

Por un momento, la idea de decir 'nada' cruzó su mente, pero su instinto le dijo que con Neville no funcionaría lo de quitarle hierro al asunto, por mucho que lo intentara. Desistiendo pues de la maniobra de distracción, frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras para explicarse, pero por algún motivo, no fue capaz.

"No estoy muy seguro" dijo finalmente.

Y era cierto. Todo este asunto del encantamiento _Fidelio_ le tenía preocupado, pero no sabría decir cómo ni por qué. Tenía las ideas muy claras, pero al mismo tiempo, un trasfondo de... de qué, exactamente? Inseguridad? Miedo? Culpabilidad?

"Tiene que ver con Malfoy?"

Harry asintió (ya hemos quedado que intentar desviar el tema no serviría), e intentó explicar "Es... Tengo en mi poder la posibilidad de hacer algo que él quiere y que creo que le haría sentir más tranquilo, pero no quiero hacerlo"

Harry calló, satisfecho de cómo había conseguido explicarlo, pero cuando Neville no le ofreció respuesta se sintió impulsado a continuar: "El problema es que a mi ese algo no me parece seguro, y no quiero que... bueno, Malfoy es mi responsabilidad y..."

"Entiendo" le cortó entonces el otro chico.

Pero por algún motivo, Harry se sintió más agitado que antes. Era como si algo en su interior estuviera protestando, especialmente contra la frase 'Malfoy es mi responsabilidad'. Pero por qué? Era su responsabilidad, no?

"Crees que es muy egoísta de mi parte?"

De donde había salido eso? Por qué lo había preguntado? Y por qué Neville parecía pensarlo tan en profundidad?

"Bueno..." dijo finalmente el otro chico, frunciendo el ceño "Entiende que si no se exactamente cual es el problema no te puedo aconsejar..."

Harry hizo una mueca. Aunque no hubiera hecho la pregunta voluntariamente (se ve que aquel día su boca estaba descontrolada), había estado esperando una respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Neville era capaz de leerle mejor que nadie, no?

Al ver la cara del otro chico, el ceño de Neville se frunció aún más y dijo "De todos modos..."

"Si?"

Harry puso tal fe y tanta esperanza en esa palabra que Neville no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Más animado, continuó: "Bueno, me voy a lanzar a decir lo que pienso, a ver si eso te ayuda. Mira, creo que lo que te preocupa no es si deberías o no hacer lo que Malfoy te pide, porque en el fondo, ya sabes la respuesta. Lo que te preocupa es que en realidad no estás seguro de en qué estás basando tu decisión. Creo que..." Neville hizo una pausa, mirando bien a Harry, antes de continuar "Creo que tu subconsciente te traiciona. Mira, Malfoy es tu responsabilidad, en eso tienes razón, y si lo es, es porque en las condiciones en las que se encuentra, no es capaz de hacerse cargo de si mismo. Así que su voto no cuenta: todas las decisiones te corresponden a ti. No se cual es el problema, pero siempre que se lo estés negando por su bien y no por tu paz espiritual, estarás haciendo lo correcto." De pronto, Neville pareció muy inseguro y preguntó "Ayuda eso?"

Harry hizo una mueca. Por algún motivo, se sentía aún peor que antes. Por un lado, seguía igual de convencido de que _Fidelio_ no era una opción, pero por el otro... era como si una enorme campana estuviera dando la voz de alarma dentro suyo, y no entendía por qué.

Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que Neville le había hecho una pregunta, esbozó media sonrisa y contestó: "Siempre va bien recordar las palabras de Dumbledore"

"Oh" hizo Neville, y Harry no pudo evitar reír. Vaya tarde llevaban con el 'oh'... si Ron lo decía conseguirían el poker.

"En fin..." dijo Harry finalmente "Gracias de todos modos. Supongo que tendré que pensar un poco más en ello"

"Pues si" contestó Neville encogiéndose de hombros "Es lo que te decía: la decisión es tuya"

Se hizo un breve silencio, que Harry cortó finalmente diciendo: "Bueno... Pues será cosa de ir yéndonos. Creo que Ron ha tenido tiempo de sobras para explicarle a Malfoy como funciona todo."

Ambos se giraron hacia la jardinera por puro reflejo, y de pronto Neville exclamó "Mis plantas!" y salió disparado hacia el pelirrojo, visiblemente enojado.

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE LES HAS HECHO A MIS PLANTAS, TROZO DE GHOUL?"

Llegando corriendo detrás del otro chico, Harry se acercó a la jardinera intentando descubrir que había hecho Ron para enfadar a Neville de aquel modo, y tuvo que salir corriendo en otra dirección para evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas en sus caras. Estaba seguro de que no lo apreciarían.

Su mejor amigo, que no solo 'ladra pero no muerde' si no que además pone tiritas a los animales desvalidos, había aprovechado el tiempo que le habían dado para pinchar en las espinas y cantos de las plantas de la jardinera una fruta rosa redonda que un par de horas antes había cubierto enteramente el ahora pelado arbusto vecino.

Evidentemente, Neville estaba enfadado.

Harry dedicó aproximadamente un cuarto de hora a reír escondido detrás de unos matorrales, mientras los gritos de sus amigos iban subiendo y subiendo en intensidad, hasta que ya no pudo más, y, aún a riesgo de hacer explotar su propia cabeza, sacó su varita y se lanzó un encantamiento tranquilizador.

Un poco más calmado, se decidió a volver.

"Y a ti que te pasa?" soltó Neville al ver la risa centellear en sus ojos "Te hace gracia?"

Harry se apresuró a negar la obvia verdad y, queriendo cambiar de tema, se volvió hacia Hermione, a la que el ruido había atraído, que estaba arrodillada frente a la jardinera.

"Que pasa?" preguntó Harry.

Su mejor amiga se apartó, dejándole ver a Malfoy y luciendo esa sonrisa satisfecha/enigmática que les dedicaba siempre que sabía algo que ellos no.

El rubio, por su parte, parecía enfurruñado.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada de Hermione, Harry se arrodilló frente a la jardinera y preguntó amablemente (porque a los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño): "Te pasa algo, Malfoy?"

"Pinky es mala" dijo el otro con labios temblorosos, y por un momento Harry tuvo la sensación de que iba a echar a llorar.

"Es normal, Malfoy." Dijo inmediatamente Ron, poniendo los ojos al cielo "A mi Scabbers también me mordía. Eso te pasa por pisarle la cola."

Un silencio desconcertado siguió a esta declaración (durante el cual probablemente todos pensaron: 'Ron le pisó la _cola_ a Peter Pettigrew, eeeewww!'), hasta que, sin venir a cuento, de pronto Malfoy gritó: "PINKY!" e, inspirado por las palabras de Ron, hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho que no había que hacer, gritando: "MALA!"

"Err... Hermione?" llamó Harry, volviéndose hacia la única persona que no parecía confusa por el comportamiento del rubio.

"Tengo que ir a la biblioteca" dijo la chica, contestando a la pregunta tácita de Harry y negando con la cabeza "Aunque no estoy segura de si tienen manuales de psiquiatría..."

"Dinos lo que piensas, Hermione" la cortó Ron antes de que pudiera perderse en sus pensamientos "De todos modos, solo necesitas asegurarte de que tienes razón, así que suéltalo ya y nos ahorramos la espera."

"Si" intervino Malfoy con carita de preocupación "Que le pasa a Pinky?"

"Ahora no" repitió Hermione con firmeza "Venga, vámonos, que tengo que ir a la biblioteca"

"Pfff..." hizo Malfoy, sacando los morros "Bueeeeno... Vaaaaale..."

Dicho esto, se acercó a la valla de la jardinera y levantó los brazos, pidiendo que le volvieran a meter en su tarro.

"Tu te quedas" soltó Ron sin miramientos.

Malfoy se quedó tieso, con los brazos en alto, sin comprender.

"Que te quedas!" repitió el pelirrojo malamente "Te quedas aquí! Nos vamos! Adiós!"

"R... Ron?" dijo Malfoy, temeroso "Pero... Yo quiero venir con vosotros..."

Una lucecita de esperanza iluminó sus ojos, y Hermione decidió intervenir antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo que hiriera los sentimientos del rubio.

"No te gusta la casita que Neville ha preparado para ti?"

El chico miró evaluadoramente la jardinera por unos segundos y finalmente comentó, pasando un dedo sobre una flor: "No es Malfoy Manor... pero está limpio"

"No pongas esa cara ahora!" le regañó Ron viendo el total desinterés que ponía el rubio en su nuevo hogar "Hace diez minutos estabas encantado con el parque!"

"P... Pero joooo! Rooooon!" exclamó Malfoy, que no se lo acababa de creer.

"Ni jo ni ja!" gritó Ron, poniéndose cada vez más rojo "Tu te quedas y punto!"

"Ni punto ni coma!" se rebotó Malfoy y, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, añadió con cara de angelito "Eso lo ha dicho Pinky, no yo"

Se hizo una pequeña pausa escéptica mientras los cuatro 'adultos' miraban a Malfoy escépticamente y de pronto Ron afirmó, en un tono de esos que dicen que no admiten discusiones: "Te quedas"

Malfoy se lo miró un momento, sin querer creérselo pero empezando a comprender que la cosa iba en serio, y llamó, con una vocecita temerosa "Ron?"

"Vamos" ordenó el pelirrojo a sus dos amigos, dando media vuelta.

"Ron?" repitió Malfoy en un tono más alto, aunque tembloroso.

"Draco..." empezó Hermione, agachándose otra vez.

"HE DICHO QUE VAMOS!" repitió el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a levantarse.

"Ron!" gritó Hermione esta vez, indignada, pero Harry no pudo acompañarla en el sentimiento. Su mejor amigo se veía un par de grados más rojo de lo habitual, e instintivamente supo que de todos los presentes, el más herido por la separación era él.

"RON!" gritó Malfoy, las primeras lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

"NOS VAMOS!" repitió el aludido, los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, arrastrando a su amiga hacia la puerta.

"ROOOOOOOOOOON!" gritó Malfoy, desesperado.

"Es por tu bien, Draco!" gritó Hermione, intentando consolarle desde donde estaba "Aquí estarás más seguro!"

"HARRY!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dos horas más tarde, el último grito traicionado de Malfoy seguía resonando en su cabeza. Aunque no lo había visto, no le costaba nada imaginar el dolor y la tristeza encerrados en aquellos ojitos grises, y estaba convencido de que en ese mismo instante Malfoy estaba llorando amargamente en un rincón de su jardinera.

Era como si todo le estuviera empujando a lanzar el hechizo.

Primero, Hermione lo encontraba en un libro cuando era uno de los encantamientos más restringidos del Mundo Mágico, y, cuando resultaba ser demasiado complicado, como por casualidad el mayor experto en encantamientos del susodicho Mundo Mágico se ofrecía para enseñárselo.

Hermione le pedía que lo aprendiera, Malfoy se lo rogaba, Ron no tenía ni idea pero sus ojos rojos tras separarse del rubio valían más que mil palabras, y para colmo su conversación con Neville le había dejado más liado aún de lo que estaba.

Por qué no le había dado un consejo explicito? Como se suponía que debía saber qué era lo fácil y qué lo correcto? Si lo supiera no se lo habría preguntado, recorcholis! (o caspita, como prefiráis).

A él no le parecía una buena idea, pero era el único, y claro...

"Potter"

"Profesor Dumbledore!" gritó Harry sobresaltado "Ahora mismo le iba a poner una cola de kneazle a mi araña!"

"La clase ha acabado"

"Oh"

Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con que, efectivamente, solo quedaban en el aula él, Ron, Hermione y su profesor. Su amiga parecía bastante enfadada, por cierto.

Sonriendo estúpidamente y balbuceando una excusa, Harry fue a meter la cabeza bajo la mesa para recoger sus cosas, pero las siguientes palabras de su profesor le hicieron olvidarlo todo.

"Ya sabes como destruir el Medallón?"

Durante un momento se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraban con desconcierto, pero luego el profesor continuó sin inmutarse:

"Los Horcrux son más peligrosos de lo que parece, y Voldemort sabía muy bien lo que se hacía cuando eligió los objetos para crearlos."

"A que se refiere?" preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry de reojo pero pasando igualmente a Modo Académico.

En vez de responder, el profesor Dumbledore fue a sentarse detrás de su mesa y, ofreciéndoles asiento le ordenó a su cabra, que aquel día lucía doce pares de patas: "Blanquita, tráenos té y pastas. El alcohol ya lo pongo yo"

Acto seguido sacó de su escritorio unas diez botellas de licor que procedió a mezclar con dexteridad en cuatro vasos.

"Aquí tenéis" anunció al fin "Cocolmena-Piña para la señorita, Cerveza de Gorgoncola para el señor, Tequila Chispeante para Potter y una infusioncita de maría para mi"

"G... Gracias" dijo Harry dubitativamente tomando la bebida y aceptando el trozo de pastel de calabaza mustio que le ofrecía Blanquita.

"Por Albus!" entonó el profesor levantando su taza solemnemente "Arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro!"

Harry y Ron obedecieron en el acto, pero Hermione no pudo evitar decir "No se supone que los profesores no pueden darnos alcohol?"

"Albus, Granger no quiere beber a tu salud!" exclamó el hombre mirando al cielo, y con una última mirada dubitativa a sus amigos Hermione se tragó el contenido de su vaso.

"Pues no, al Viejo no le gustaba que los niños bebieran" gruñó el profesor dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Harry y forzándole a toser algunas chispas "pero está muerto y, joder, ya le tocaba! Diabético y adicto al dulce..." añadió, bajando la voz "Pobre Viejo, lo mejor era acabar pronto con su sufrimiento. A tu salud, Albus!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos como su profesor de Transformaciones se tragaba medio litro de Firewhisky sin parar siquiera a respirar.

"Qué?" les espetó él al acabar "Necesito algo para contrarrestar el efecto somnífero de la maría! Por cierto, ya sabéis quien mató al gilipollas del Ministerio?"

"Qué gilipollas?" quiso saber Ron.

"Ronald!" saltó Hermione "No digas groserías!"

El profesor Dumbledore eructó.

"Mataron a alguien?" repitió Harry después de una pausa incómoda.

"Fudge" aclaró el anciano.

"Ah, si!" exclamaron Harry y Ron al tiempo que Hermione ponía los ojos al cielo.

"Pero que tiene que ver eso con el Firewhisky?" preguntó la chica, volviendo al tema.

"Rumores" contestó el hombre misteriosamente "Hay quien dice que no fue un _Avada_, y yo confío en ese alguien..."

"Pero si no fue un _Avada_..." empezó Harry, volviéndose hacia Ron

"Qué fue?" completó el pelirrojo.

"Veneno" contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos al cielo por segunda vez.

"Snape!" exclamaron al unísono sus amigos.

"Te vas a quedar bizca" avisó el profesor Dumbledore cubriendo los ojos de Hermione antes de que pudiera ponerlos al cielo otra vez "Y no tiene por qué. Si el joven Paddawan le pone tanto interés a los Death Eaters como a la Orden, lo más probable es que no tenga nada que ver con él"

"Que quiere decir?" preguntó Harry al tiempo que la parte más sarcástica de su mente le recordaba que Aberforth Dumbledore tampoco era precisamente conocido por su colaboración con la Orden.

"Era un 'periférico'" explicó sin aclarar nada el hombre "como el Maestro, el Gordo y yo."

"Como quien?" preguntaron Harry y Ron.

"Niña, no me extraña que te dejen bizca!" exclamó el profesor, y explicó, como si los chicos fueran tontos "Filius 'Maestro' Flitwick, Florean 'Gordo' Fortescue, Severus 'Paddawan' Snape y Aberforth 'Capullo' Dumbledore! Los Ángeles de Albus! El Viejo! Los pollos del fénix son la polla!"

"Qué hacían los 'periféricos'?" preguntó Hermione antes de que la situación pudiera desmadrarse del todo.

"Depende de cual" contestó el profesor Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros y calmándose en el acto "Básicamente era cuestión de contactos. El Gordo era el rey de Diagon Alley, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, y yo estoy al tanto de todos los chanchullos y cosas feas. Luego estaba el Maestro, que tenía controlado al gremio de los eruditos, y el Paddawan, que se movía por los mundos de la sangre limpia. Buscábamos a gente interesante, les comíamos un poco el coco y los dejábamos a punto para que el Viejo los reclutara para la Orden. Pero el Paddawan nunca se trajo a nadie."

"A quien trajiste tú?" preguntó Ron, curioso.

"Mundungus, por supuesto" contestó Hermione.

"No, si ahora va a ser culpa mía, oyes, Blanquita?" exclamó el hombre "Lo de Mundungus se lo montó el Viejo solo, yo no tuve nada que ver!"

"Entonces?" preguntó Harry.

"Entonces, que vosotros conozcáis, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y que respetable se ve ahora el hijoputa! Y tu padre también" añadió el profesor volviéndose hacia Ron "Pero no se lo digas a tu madre, que ella cree que se metió en la Segunda Guerra junto al resto de tu familia."

"M... Mi padre?" repitió Ron.

"Arthur Weasley, que cabrón!" exclamó el profesor a modo de respuesta, y estalló en carcajadas, como si llamar 'cabrón' al padre de los demás fuera lo más normal del mundo "Ostia! Vamos a llamarle!"

Y dicho y hecho. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el profesor Dumbledore lanzó un puñado de polvo verde al fuego gritando: "GUSANITO! SACA LA CABEZA, GILIPOLLAS!" y volviéndose hacia ellos, repitió "Ostia el Gusanito, que cabrón! GUSANITOOO!"

"Aberforth"

Para gran sorpresa de Harry, Hermione y sobre todo de Ron, Arthur Weasley apareció en la chimenea, respondiendo al nombre de...

"Gusanito?" repitió Ron, incrédulo.

"Ron!" exclamó el señor Weasley, sonrojándose.

"Ostia Gusanito, que largo es tu hijo!" continuó el profesor Dumbledore "Dos _galeones_ a que también se queda calvo antes de los treinta!"

"Qué está haciendo aquí mi hijo?" preguntó el señor Weasley, alarmado, y volviéndose hacia él añadió "Has bebido? Espera, que pregunta más tonta! _Qué_ has bebido?"

"Gorgoncola, qué si no?" explicó el hombre "No puedes olerlo? Joder Gusanito, no me extraña que acabaras con la Foca con un aliento como el tuyo!"

"No hace falta que digas todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza"

"GUSANITO!"

"Que?"

"Que te llama la Focaaa!"

"Joder!"

Y con un 'plin!' el señor Weasley desapareció de la chimenea.

"Vamos, Bizca" dijo entonces el profesor Dumbledore "Suelta lo que llevas dentro, que tenemos toda la noche, pero eso es menos de lo que parece!"

Hermione le miró un momento desconcertada, al fin y al cabo, no es cada día que a una la apodan 'Bizca', sobre todo cuando no lo es, pero finalmente se acordó de cerrar la boca y preguntó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, a saber: "Qué sabe usted?"

"Muchas cosas sobre muchas cosas, Bizca" gruño el hombre como si la pregunta le hubiera molestado "Pero si no me haces preguntas más concretas, no llegaremos a ninguna parte!"

"Y las va a contestar?" preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

"No nos pongamos gilipollas, Potter."

"Eso quiere decir que sí o que no?" preguntó Ron.

El viejo les miró como si fueran idiotas perdidos.

"Oiga, no nos ponga esa cara!" soltó Harry al fin "No es culpa nuestra si todas las conversaciones que empiezan con '_voy a explicároslo todo_' tienden a acabar con '_lo siento Harry, eso no te lo puedo contar_'!" (esto último lo dijo con especial retintín)

Aberforth Dumbledore no pareció especialmente ofendido por el tono de Harry, al contrario, por primera vez en lo que iba de tarde dio la sensación de que realmente estaba pensando en algo.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, mientras Harry seguía enfurruñado en su mundito particular, hasta que finalmente, el viejo volvió a hablar.

"Eso era antes" dijo "Personalmente, nunca he tenido problemas en pasar información a los principales interesados, sobre todo si me interesa que su bando gane una guerra. Quiero decir, si se pudiera hablar de chanchullos y Artes Oscuras en Las Tres Escobas, la gente no vendría al Hog's Head... Pero bueno, ahora que el Viejo la guiñó, todo quisqui va a venir hacia ti."

"Ah..." dijo Harry, un poco turbado. La sinceridad del profesor Dumbledore podía resultar un poco incómoda... A quien se le ocurre esgrimir su negocio como causa para luchar por los 'buenos'?

"En fin" prosiguió el hombre como si no hubiera dicho nada extraño "Voy a sacar yo el tema otra vez porque ya veo que estáis demasiado empanados para acordaros... El Medallón."

"Que sabe usted del Medallón?" preguntó inmediatamente Harry.

Aberforth puso los ojos al cielo grotescamente y de pronto empezó a reír "Eh-eh! Mira Bizca! Me voy a quedar bizco como tú!"

Los tres amigos le dejaron reír un rato, hasta que Hermione se cansó y volvió a preguntar: "Profesor Dumbledore... El Medallón?"

"Eh? Ah, si! El Medallón" contestó el hombre, volviendo a centrarse (más o menos) "Pues nada, que el Viejo me lo contó todo: que la madre del Voldemort era una putilla, que le parió a pedos, que era tan feo que la palmó del susto y el tío se resintió, así que se puso a hacer Horcruxes por un tubo, y ahora hay que encontrarlos y destruirlos para mandarlo al hoyo."

No hay ni que decir que Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta ante este resumen de la situación. No que no fuera conciso, al contrario, pero...

"Joder, Weasley, que carie tienes, cabrón!"

Los tres fueron devueltos a la realidad por el grito de guerra del profesor Dumbledore (a saber: caaaa-bróng!), y Hermione volvió a preguntar, antes de que volvieran a irse por las ramas: "El Medallón, profesor?"

"Eh? Ah, si! El Medallón." Volvió a decir el hombre "Pues eso: que al tío se le va la olla, así que decidió romper su alma en siete trozos, como una pizza, y como no tenía donde meter los cachitos que sobraban, fue robando trastos por el mundo: el anillo de su abuelo, el medallón y la copa de una vieja, el diario de la hija de Gusanito, su animal de compañía y algo más, que para mi que será de Ravenclaw, porque es azul."

"Azul?" repitió Harry sin comprender.

"Claro!" exclamó el hombre, encantado consigo mismo "Como la lista de una novia, joder! Algo nuevo: el diario; algo viejo: el anillo del abuelo; algo prestado... mmm..."

El profesor Dumbledore frunció el ceño, intentando darle sentido a su teoría, y antes de que pudiera perderse reflexionando sobre tamaña estupidez Hermione volvió a intervenir: "Que más sabe del Medallón, profesor?"

"Eh? Ah, si! El Medallón." Dijo el hombre, y Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos al cielo "Pues ya poco más, solo que la noche que el Viejo la palmó se fue con Potter a buscarlo a una cueva. Por eso quería hablar con vosotros: ya sabéis como destruir el Medallón?"

Hermione esbozó una sonrisita satisfecha, contenta de haber llevado la conversación hacia donde quería, y preguntó: "Por qué? Hay alguna manera especial? Antes ha dicho que los Horcruxes son más peligrosos de lo que parecen..."

"Ahí estamos! Que grande eres, Bizca!" soltó el profesor, como si hubiera pasado toda la tarde esperando esa pregunta "De eso os quería hablar yo! No podéis destruir el Medallón!"

"Qué?" exclamaron los tres amigos al unísono

"Pues no!" confirmó el viejo "Ya dije que Voldemort sabía lo que se hacia al elegir los objetos: son indestructibles!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a balbucear cosas sin sentido, del tipo 'tiene que haber una manera', 'no puede ser', 'imposible', etc., hasta que finalmente, acompañando un "Oh, Dios, claro..." desesperado de Hermione, Harry exclamó triunfalmente: "Pero... yo destruí el Diario de Tom Riddle!"

"Y el profesor Dumbledore el Anillo de los Peverell, Harry, pero se dejó una mano en el proceso" contestó Hermione, muy pálida "No es a eso a lo que se refiere, profesor?"

"Pues si." Dijo el sencillamente.

"Me podéis explicar que está pasando?" preguntó Ron, un poco incómodo "Por qué no podemos destruir los horcruxes?"

"Es la magia, Ron" contestó Hermione, como si eso lo explicara todo "La magia crece"

"Que quieres decir?" preguntó esta vez Harry.

"Yo te lo explico!" saltó el profesor Dumbledore "Mira, hace mil años Slytherin se apareció en la habitación de Ravenclaw y la pilló en pelotas. Cabreada, Ravenclaw lanzó un hechizo para que Slytherin no pudiera aparecerse por sorpresa ahí dentro nunca más, pero como nunca lo anuló y la magia crece, mil años después nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y hay zonas del castillo en las que no funcionan los trasladores. Incluso ha habido cortes en la Red Flu en la Torre de Ravenclaw!"

"Entonces?" preguntó Ron

"Entonces, Ronald, la magia crece" repitió Hermione otra vez, aunque ahora Harry empezaba a entender un poco mejor a qué se refería "Un hechizo que hace mil años impedía a _una_ persona aparecerse _por sorpresa_ en _una habitación_ hoy impide a _todas_ las personas aparecerse en _cualquier circunstancia_ en todo el _castillo_. Dentro de mil años, ese hechizo impedirá también el uso de la Red Flu y los trasladores, y dentro de otros mil, nadie podrá entrar en Hogwarts. Empiezas a entenderlo?"

"Si..." contestó Ron un poco mosqueado "Solo que no entiendo por qué eso es importante..."

"Pues porque eso no ocurre solo en Hogwarts, chaval" contestó el profesor Dumbledore "Los Peverell tenían una mierdecilla de piedra barata en su anillo de familia, así que para que no se rompiera, le echaron un encantamiento anti-rotura de los facilitos. Joder, que no eran lumbreras los tíos! Trescientos años más tarde, se presenta mi hermano con un martillo, deshace todo lo humanamente 'deshacible' del hechizo y rompe la piedra. Resultado? El Viejo se queda sin un brazo y yo tengo que aguantarle los caramelos como un gilipollas para que pueda comérselos mientras vamos por la calle. Que te parece eso?"

"El Horcrux le hirió el brazo al profesor Dumbledore?" preguntó Ron

"Nonononono" contestó el anciano "El _hechizo_ que protegía la piedra le destrozó para siempre el brazo a mi hermano. Por eso no podéis destruir los Horcruxes."

"No entiendo" dijo Ron, y realmente se le veía en la cara que no alcanzaba a ver un atisbo de lógica en el asunto.

"Por el amor de Dios, Ronald!" exclamó Hermione antes de que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera abrir la boca "Si un hechizo que cualquier niño hubiera podido realizar fue capaz de inutilizar parte del cuerpo de _Dumbledore_ solo porque han pasado trescientos años, que no podrán hacer los objetos que hechizaron los Fundadores de Hogwarts hace mil años! El mismo encantamiento que el del Anillo de los Peverell lanzado por ellos hace todo ese tiempo sería letal no solo para el que intentara romperlo, sino probablemente también para los que le rodearan!"

"Entonces?" preguntó de nuevo Ron, con la cara un poco verde (señal inequívoca de que estaba empezando a procesar la información)

"No podemos destruir los Horcruxes" repitió Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la sala tras estas últimas palabras.

Harry no sabía que pensar. El camino que le quedaba por recorrer le parecía cada vez más largo y oscuro, y empezaba a pensar que nunca lograría salir de la casilla de salida (valga la redundancia). Un par de horas antes, le quedaban cuatro Horcruxes por encontrar y un Mago Tenebroso demasiado poderoso para él que derrotar. Ahora, los cuatro Horcruxes también eran demasiado poderosos para él, y seguía sin saber donde estaban. Más que nunca, desearía que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera con él ahora. O Sirius...

Sus ojos fueron a posarse en Hermione, e inmediatamente empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Tenía a sus amigos con él, no? No habían salido adelante en situaciones peores porque esta era la peor de todas, pero habían superado todas las pruebas que les habían puesto hasta el momento, y eso era alentador.

"Encontraremos una solución" dijo sin pensar.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él, como si quisiera enumerar una a una todas las razones por las que el comentario de Harry era completamente inapropiado e ingenuo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron pareció olvidarse de todo ello. Poco a poco, su mirada fue cambiando, al tiempo que aceptaba en su interior la confianza en sus posibilidades que le ofrecía su amigo, hasta que finalmente media sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara y dijo, más como última advertencia que no en tono derrotista:

"Dudo que esta biblioteca tenga lo que buscamos"

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole de vuelta "Nunca te ha fallado antes."

"Que _bonito_" intervino el profesor Dumbledore en tono sarcástico. Había sacado otra botella de Firewhisky, y la estaba vaciando a la velocidad de la luz "Ahora que esto ya esta arreglado, más preguntas?"

Los tres amigos parpadearon estúpidamente, no acostumbrados a que les ofrecieran respuestas a más de una pregunta por conversación.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar. No queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad que les brindaban, se lanzó a preguntar sin saber siquiera que era lo que le intrigaba "Eeeeerrr... mmmm... Vale, ya lo tengo! Todos sabemos que Remus está en Azkaban por el episodio de las fotos, pero Tonks me dijo que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos una noche. Como es eso?"

"Desde que los _dementores_ se fueron Azkaban ya no es lo que era" contestó el hombre sin titubear "Es muy fácil entrar y salir, así que los jueves rescatamos a Remus y los domingos lo devolvemos a su celda. Fue idea de Minnie."

"Oh, y..." volvió a la carga Harry, prefiriendo obviar el apodo "Quien estaba a cargo de la vigilancia de Privet Drive la noche que nos atacaron los Death Eaters?"

"Nadie" contestó otra vez el profesor Dumbledore "Ostia y Minnie se pelearon al escribir los turnos y ese quedó sin vigilancia"

"Que?" exclamaron los tres amigos. El Viejo solo se encogió de hombros.

Tras un corto silencio estupefacto, Hermione miró su reloj y dijo, como si le supiera realmente mal: "Son las siete"

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba a las siete y por qué era aquello relevante, y finalmente Hermione puso los ojos al cielo y explicó:

"Harry, llegas dos horas tarde a tu clase con el profesor Flitwick, Ron, tu y yo hemos quedado dentro de media hora con Dobby en la cocina"

"Pero..." dijo Ron, transmitiendo exactamente los sentimientos de Harry "Nos esta contestando a las preguntas! Todo lo que queramos saber, Hermione! Como puedes decir no a eso?"

Hermione se mordió el labio. Evidentemente nadie tenía más preguntas que ella, pero era demasiado fiel a su palabra para abandonar al Elfo a su triste suerte. Un par de miradas incómodas más tarde, Ron se atrevió a decir:

"Nos dividimos. Yo voy a la cocina con Dobby, y Harry se unirá a nosotros cuando acabe su clase con Flitwick. Tu te quedas aquí con el profesor Dumbledore y le sacas todo lo que puedas. Si?"

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Desde luego, esta nueva faceta organizadora de Ron era bastante desconcertante... Pero como no se les ocurría nada mejor que hacer, ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y dijo, tomando aire antes para tranquilizarse:

"Harry, se que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero... Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha dicho claramente que el profesor Flitwick contaba con la confianza del profesor Dumbledore... el otro. Y estaba pensando que tal vez deberías pedirle que te enseñara ya-sabes-qué. Quiero decir: después de lo que nos ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore..."

Su discurso fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba, hasta que al final ya ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Harry decidió hacer como si no hubiera oído nada y dijo a su vez:

"Puedes contarle todo lo que sabemos de R.A.B. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos."

"Vale!" soltó ella en un tono agudo, y volviéndose hacia Ron, espetó "Que no me entere de que has hecho trabajar a los Elfos más de lo que les corresponde! Nada de comida! Me voy para adentro!"

Y eso hizo.

Ron se quedó un minuto quieto, observando a Harry con mirada evaluadora, y finalmente preguntó en tono cauteloso:

"De que iba todo eso?"

"Nada" medio gruñó Harry. Tras un suspiro añadió con una sonrisa "No te preocupes, no es nada. Será mejor que me vaya yendo... Hasta luego!"

Y dando media vuelta se fue, dejando al pelirrojo confuso y abandonado en medio del pasillo.

No habría _Fidelio_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Levante un poco más el brazo, señor Potter... Excelente! Ahora levante una pierna y gire!"

Harry siguió las instrucciones del pequeño profesor, sintiéndose supremamente ridículo. Llevaba ya casi media hora de clase, repasando los movimientos del hechizo que había elegido, y que había resultado ser visualmente grotesco en cuanto a realización se refiere.

"Muy bien!" exclamó por fin el profesor Flitwick cuando Harry logró llegar al punto en el que se suponía que debía disparar "Excelente!"

"Y como disparo?" no pudo dejar de preguntar Harry "No puedo apuntar bien así!"

El Hechizo requería pasarse la mano izquierda por encima de la cabeza y apoyarla en la nuca con el codo levantado, mientras la mano izquierda se colocaba en la axila. El resultado era que a Harry le temblaba la mano cuando intentaba apuntar, y eso no podía ser bueno. Si no podía darle a un florero, como iba a darle a un objeto en movimiento?

"Mmm..." hizo el profesor Flitwick, sacando su varita "No se mueva. _Mobilicorpus!_"

De pronto Harry se alzó en el aire, describiendo media vuelta y acabando en una posición aún peor que antes en lo que a dispararle a un florero se refiere. Acto seguido, el hombrecillo se subió a su fiel taburete para recolocar la varita de Harry, haciendo que esta apuntara al florero...

"Por la espalda?" exclamó Harry, desconsolado "Tengo que darle por la espalda?"

"Mmm... bueno..." contestó el profesor con su vocecilla aguda "No necesariamente, pero su pulso será más firme y... queda mejor."

"Mejor." Repitió Harry sarcásticamente.

"Si se hace bien si, señor Potter" replicó el otro tranquilamente "Solo tiene que encontrar su estilo"

Como Harry puso cara de no comprender, el hombrecillo decidió elaborar "Si, su estilo, señor Potter. Necesita un estilo propio, algo que distraiga a los que estén con usted de lo extraño de sus movimientos y que lo haga normal a sus ojos. Nadie se extraña al ver a un engreído o un narcisista hacer florituras, incluso parecen adecuadas para ellos."

"Es decir" interrumpió Harry "Que o me vuelvo un creído, o pareceré tonto el resto de mis días. No se que es peor."

"No hace falta que se vuelva un 'creído'" contestó el anciano con un brillo risueño en los ojos "Albus, por ejemplo, decidió explotar su excentricidad. Siempre lo había sido, pero al darle rienda suelta... a quien le va a extrañar ver a un hombre vestido de lunas hacer florituras? Solo tiene que encontrar la lógica, la coherencia de los movimientos con su personalidad y a partir de ahí su confianza hará el resto."

Harry se sentó en un sillón, desanimado. 'Encontrar la coherencia'? Como iba a encontrar coherencia alguna en disparar con la varita por la espalda? Ni que fuera James Bond!

Estaba condenado a parecer idiota el resto de sus días.

"Un té?" ofreció de pronto el profesor Flitwick.

"No, gracias" contestó automáticamente Harry, sorprendido. Ya habían acabado?

"Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy" contestó el hombrecillo a su pregunta tácita, sirviéndose una taza "Pero... siento curiosidad. Por qué _Oseum Te Losto_? Le interesa la cirugía estética?"

Por el centelleo divertido de sus ojos, Harry adivinó que su profesor ya sabía la respuesta, pero respondió de todos modos:

"Pensé que... pensé que podría utilizarlo en vez de _Expelliarmus_"

El profesor Flitwick soltó una risita complacida, y Harry miró al suelo, no muy seguro de cómo se suponía que debería reaccionar.

"Muy inteligente, señor Potter!" exclamó el anciano "Albus no se dio cuenta!"

"No?" contestó educadamente Harry, preguntándose qué se suponía que había comprendido él.

"No!" exclamó entusiasmado el profesor Flitwick "Cuando le di la lista, esta misma lista, hace ciento cuarenta años sabes que hechizo eligió?"

"Mmm..." hizo Harry, empezando a desear estar en otra parte (un hombrecillo chillón puede resultar bastante inquietante)

"_Fidelio_!"

"Vaya por Dios" contestó Harry sin poder reprimir el sarcasmo. Tendría que apuntar a Dumbledore en su lista de 'motivos por los que todo apunta a que utilice el hechizo'.

"_Fidelio_!" repitió el hombrecillo, como si la mismísima existencia del hechizo fuera grotesca – y ganándose el aprecio de Harry por el camino – Pasando a tutearle añadió: "Te das cuenta, Potter? Eligió el único hechizo de la lista que sería completamente inútil en un duelo!"

Harry parpadeó, repasando la lista mentalmente. Pero... si todo eran tonterías!

"Toma el encantamiento _Octopus_, por ejemplo" continuó el entusiasta profesor "A primera vista, ocho brazos no parecen muy útiles, pero... y si te digo que con él serás capaz de aguantar un escudo protector a tu alrededor sin perder la capacidad de ataque? No es maravilloso?"

"Si..." contestó Harry, mirando de reojo la puerta.

"A favor de Albus debo decir que tan solo tenía trece años cuando le di la lista" dijo el hombre calmándose un poco "Pero de todos modos es fantástico que usted se haya dado cuenta! Excelente!"

"Mmm... profesor Flitwick?" interrumpió Harry, bastante incómodo (tanto entusiasmo no es normal, os digo!) "Me sabe mal, pero Lavender me ha castigado y tengo que ir a la cocina..."

Las dos cosas eran ciertas. Que una no estuviera relacionada con la otra era otro tema, nadie obligaba al profesor Flitwick a hacer la conexión, no?

"Oh!" exclamó el anciano, un tanto decepcionado "Si, claro, será mejor que se presente cuanto antes! Buenas noches señor Potter!"

"Buenas noches!" contestó Harry saliendo por patas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry Potter, señor! Deje que Dobby lo limpie!" Exclamó el Elfo blandiendo su bayeta frente a la cara de Harry.

"No, Dobby" contestó el chico "Quiero ayudarte. Has dicho que me dejarías..."

Pero Harry no pudo acabar su frase, porque Dobby echó a llorar.

"Harry Potter es tan bueno!" exclamó con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de devoción eterna "Harry Potter no debería estar ayudando, pero Harry Potter quiere hacerlo, y su amigo Ron Weasley viene con él! Harry Potter es... es... Harry Potter!"

"Mmm..." contestó locuazmente Harry, sonrojándose "Me dejarás limpiar la plata entonces?"

Dobby se sonó la nariz "Y Harry Potter lo va a hacer a mano! Harry Potter no va a utilizar la magia, Harry Potter..."

"Cálmate, Dobby!" exclamó finalmente Harry "No puedo utilizar la magia, ya te lo he explicado. Y tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago! Tú conociste a mi tía!"

"La tía de Harry Potter es una mala persona!" chilló el Elfo. Evidentemente, acabo la frase con los ojos desorbitados y en menos que canta un gallo se estaba dando golpes contra la pared, gritando "Dobby ha insultado a la familia de Harry Potter! Dobby malo! MALO!"

"Dobby!" gritó Harry intentando pararle "DOBBY! Quieto!"

El Elfo se quedó completamente inmóvil.

"Emm..." hizo Harry, confuso "esta bien, puedes moverte, pero te prohíbo que te castigues, entendido?"

"Harry Potter es tan bueno..." suspiró el Elfo, emocionado. "Dobby no sabe que sería de su vida sin Harry Potter"

"Tampoco exageres..." murmuró Harry

"Pero es cierto, Harry Potter!" exclamó el Elfo, las lagrimas en los ojos otra vez "Cuando todo va mal, y Dobby cree que se va a morir con las orejas planchadas, Dobby se acuerda de Harry Potter y Dobby sabe que todo se va a arreglar, porque Harry Potter sabrá lo que se tiene que hacer!"

Harry hizo una mueca, pero aparte de eso prefirió obviar la sarta de halagos fuera de lugar y en vez de eso preguntar:

"Por que lo dices? Ocurre algo, Dobby? Aparte de el trabajo extra, quiero decir."

No creo que sorprenda a nadie si digo que tanta generosidad y nobleza de espíritu llevó al pobre Elfo Doméstico a las lágrimas otra vez.

"Oh, Harry Potter es tan bueno! Tan noble! Tan generoso!"

"Dobby!" exclamó Harry, desesperado "Solo cuéntame que pasa, vale?"

Dobby sorbió sus mocos, asintiendo, y por fin explicó:

"Es Winky, Harry Potter"

"Está mal?"

El Elfo sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

"Dobby ya no puede esconder a Winky en el Salón de los Requerimentos, Harry Potter, señor. Los alumnos de Hogwarts conocen el secreto ahora, y Winky no puede dormir tranquila cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts organizan citas ahí, Harry Potter. Pero los otros Elfos Domésticos están cansados y enfadados, y Dobby tiene que encoger a Winky y ponerla en un frasco para que los otros Elfos Domésticos no la vean."

"Oh. Vaya" dijo locuazmente nuestro héroe. "Y no hay ningún otro sitio donde la puedas esconder?"

Dobby negó violentamente con la cabeza.

"Winky tiene que estar secreta. Winky no puede ser vista por los alumnos de Hogwarts"

"Vaya... Lo siento"

Dobby echó a llorar otra vez.

"Harry Potter es tan bueno! Pero Harry Potter no debe preocuparse por Dobby y Winky! Dobby encontrará la solución de sus problemas! Dobby encontrará un sitio para esconder a Winky, y con el tiempo Winky será otra vez feliz!"

Harry no supo que responder, así que prefirió no decir nada. Tomando el trapo de las manos de Dobby, agarró un tenedor y empezó a limpiar.

La noche prometía ser larga.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Harry tomó la decisión. Llevaba horas tumbado en la cama, dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, y en el fondo sabía perfectamente cual era la solución, así que, por qué no?

El problema era _Fidelio_, por supuesto.

Su cabeza y todos sus instintos le alertaban en contra, por supuesto. No le parecía una opción más lógica ahora que antes, pero...

_Desde cuando te guías por tu cabeza?_

Pero su pequeña neurona rebelde estaba de vuelta.

_Y el instinto_, contestó Harry a la vocecita, _no te olvides del instinto. Yo siempre me guío por mi instinto._

_Y por tu corazón_, puntualizó la neurona.

Y ese era el problema.

Normalmente sus instintos iban donde su corazón les llevaba, pero en este caso...

Su corazón siempre le llevaba hacia donde quisieran aquellos que le importaban. Y aquellos que le importaban estaban en contra de él, ya lo supieran o no.

La cara agobiada de Hermione mientras rebuscaba en quince libros a la vez y le suplicaba que aceptara el encantamiento se superponía a la furia desesperada de Ron por tener que abandonar a Malfoy. La confianza de Neville en que sería capaz de tomar 'la decisión correcta' solo era un preludio de la fe ciega de Dobby y el mensaje de ultratumba de Dumbledore. Y por algún motivo, por encima de todos ellos, los ojitos traicionados de Draco Malfoy brillaban con una intensidad capaz de atravesar el alma más gélida.

Como podía negarle nada? Como podía decir no a aquellos ojitos tristes? Como volver a mirarle a la cara cuando sabía que no le estaba dando todo lo que podía dar?

Había jurado protegerle. Había jurado salvarle, y le tenía encerrado en un jardín botánico.

"DOBBY!"

El grito salió de él sin que se hubiera planteado siquiera llamarlo.

_Que no decías que preferías actuar por instinto?_

Cállate neurona!

Con un sonoro 'plin' el Elfo Doméstico se apareció al pie de su cama. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y Harry sospechó acertadamente que eso se había vuelto algo bastante normal en él estos últimos días.

Si en algún momento se había sentido tentado de echarse para atrás, esto lo aniquiló completamente.

"Dobby, tengo un plan" dijo antes de que el Elfo pudiera perderse en alguno de sus habituales discursos.

Dobby, evidentemente, soltó un alarido de felicidad.

"Pero antes lanza un hechizo insonorizante!" gritó Harry. Al tiempo que el Elfo chascaba los dedos y lo lanzaba, añadió "Te lo voy a contar, pero por favor, deja de llorar!"

"Harry Potter snif! es tan buenooo! llanto"

"Dobby!"

Dobby dejó de llorar en el acto y aguanto quieto con la boca muy cerrada para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry dijo "Vale. Lo primero: puedes aparecerte en el interior del Invernadero 9?"

Dobby asintió.

"Pues ve ahí. En una de las jardineras del final encontrarás a Draco Malfoy, miniaturizado. Puedes dejar a Winky con él, estará a salvo."

"D... Draco Malfoy?" repitió el Elfo.

"No te castigues" intervino Harry antes de que Dobby pudiera hacer justamente eso. "Y no te preocupes. Está... muy cambiado. Ya lo verás."

Dobby sorbió moco.

"Cuando tengas a Winky a salvo" prosiguió Harry "Quiero que busques por todo el castillo un lugar en el que nadie vaya nunca. Tiene que ser un espacio grande, donde podamos llevar a Winky y Malfoy para esconderlos." Durante un segundo, la duda se hizo dueña de su voz, pero se esfumó en seguida, y Harry añadió solemnemente "Yo los esconderé."

Esto fue demasiado para el Elfo, que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, tan grande era su emoción. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para eso, y tomando su varita, saltó de la cama.

"Donde va Harry Potter?" consiguió articular Dobby.

Harry tomó aire, metalizándose (o tal vez preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba con él), y finalmente anunció:

"Tengo que cazar un león."

* * *

**Bueno... pues esto fue el capitulo... Como esta vez no tengo tiempo material de escribir largas explicaciones en mi LJ (no vayais porque no hay nada), dejadme que haga un par de apuntes aqui...**

**Primero, ese magnifico personaje que es Aberforth Dumbledore (I heart you!) está inspirado en el ser más desquiciado y deliciosamente carismático que he tenido el placer de conocer. Espero veros a todos pronto con camisetas 'I heart Ab'!**

**Aparte de eso, quería deciros que QUIERO LLEGAR A HALLOWEEN ANTES DE HALLOWEEN! Eso quiere decir que tengo intención de escribir y publicar otros tres capitulos en los proximos 21 días (que si, que si!). So, en vuestra camiseta 'I heart Ab' teneis que poneros un badge luminoso como los de El Caliz de Fuego, en el que ponga: "Apoya a Fea, la auténtica campeona de los Galaxia" y cuando aprietes, el mensaje cambie y ponga "Tlal Apesta" XDDD**

**No, en serio. Ánimo Tlal! Nosotras podemos! Adelante con la Maratón de Halloween!**

**Y ya, nada más. El proximo capitulo es muy cortito (otro interludio) y es "El Capitulo Que No Sabíais Que Estabais Esperando". Espero estar a la altura, y espero que os guste :P**

**Silla!**

**(Recordad: "Apoya a Fea, la auténtica campeona de los Galaxia"... Review?)**


	10. Interludio: El Capitulo Que No Sabiais

**DISCLAIMER:** Hermione Granger no me pertenece. Es que Harry no sale en este chap...

**AN: bueno, pues he escrito este capitulo tan rápido que al final no me dio tiempo a contestar a las reviews antes de acabarlo. Y se me van acumulando... No tengo mucho que decir desde la última vez, so, mejor me callo. Y recordad! Apoyad a Fea, la autentica campeona de los Galaxia!!! Tlal apesta!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Evidentemente, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los HHr, que no sabían que estaban esperándolo. Y a Draco, porque no sale en el y me sabe mal. Di hola, Draco!_

_(Draco saluda con la mano con entusiasmo)

* * *

_

**Harry Potter**

_**La Esfera de Sonora**_

**by**

_**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**_

**Interludio**

**o**

**EL CAPITULO QUE NO SABIAIS QUE ESTABAIS ESPERANDO**

**o**

Hermione se levantó de la cama con desgana.

La noche anterior había sido larga e intensa, por no mencionar lo errático de la conversación, y había estado acarreando una sensación de aplatanamiento general durante todo el día.

Evidentemente, echarse una siesta no había sido la mejor solución. Suspirando largamente se agachó para ponerse los zapatos.

Había días así. Demasiada información, demasiados problemas, y esa sensación de cansancio solo de pensar en ellos. Demasiado difícil. Imposible.

Era consciente de que en un par de días, o tal vez esa misma noche, la energía volvería a ella y con ella las ganas de luchar, que se lanzaría sobre la biblioteca y la revisaría de cabo a rabo hasta obligar a alguno de los libros a alumbrar su camino, pero ahora...

No había ganas.

Como iba a haber ganas después de todo lo que había aprendido? Estaba... saturada.

No hay que confundir desesperación con apatía. Hermione no estaba desesperada. Solo era consciente de la montaña de trabajo que se le venía encima, y no conseguía encontrar la motivación para enfrentarse a ella. En ese mismo momento, la posibilidad de que el mundo se acabara la dejaba indiferente.

Era el problema de ser el 'cerebro' del trío: le tocaba a ella encontrar una solución.

Que los Horcruxes no pueden ser destruidos? Tranquilos, ya se le ocurrirá algo a Hermione! Por qué nadie la ayudaba nunca?

_Porque no eres capaz de dejar que otro haga tu trabajo_, se dijo sin humor.

Si, en el fondo era culpa suya. No solo era siempre la primera en ir corriendo a la biblioteca, sino que si por algún motivo a Harry o Ron se les ocurriera venir a ayudarla, podían estar seguros de que ella acabaría arrancándoles los libros de las manos para asegurarse de que no se habían saltado ningún pedacito ínfimo de información de vital importancia.

Dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos, Hermione se forzó a dejar su cerebro en blanco unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, agobiada de no pensar, abrió un ojo entre sus dedos.

_Grandes Hechizos Que Solo Los Magos Muy Poderosos Pueden Realizar, Volumen I_ estaba ahí, en el suelo, asomando entre los demás libros de su mochila.

Sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

Tomando el libro entre sus brazos sin el mínimo atisbo de interés, Hermione procedió a arrastrarse hacia las escaleras.

Un escalón... Dos escalones... Ron estaba en la Sala Común, notó con fastidio al oír su voz resonar desde abajo.

No tenía ganas de verle ahora.

No tenía ganas de ver a ninguno de los dos. Ni a Ginny. Ni a Neville. Ni a nadie que fuera a hacerle preguntas esperando contra toda lógica que ella tuviera todas las respuestas.

Por qué la gente se empeñaba en confiar ciegamente en sus capacidades intelectuales? Ni que fuera Einstein!

De pronto una nueva oleada de cansancio se abatió sobre ella, y Hermione se dejó caer en las escaleras. Para qué seguir bajando? Total, sabía que no conseguiría nada bueno esa tarde...

Una risita tonta muy femenina se hizo oír en la Sala Común.

Oh. Ron estaba con Lavender. Tal vez debería ponerse celosa.

Pero no. No conseguía encontrar la motivación para eso tampoco. En cambio, su falta de interés por ello había conseguido picar su curiosidad. Acaso ya no sentía nada por Ron?

No, no era eso. Una no se desenamora de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez se había desenamorado poco a poco de él y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Al fin y al cabo, ese verano las _veelas_ le habían dejado muy claro que lo suyo no era Amor Verdadero. Eso tenía que haberla afectado por narices.

Pero no. Ayer mismo se había peleado con Ron como siempre, eso no encajaba con su teoría. Si cada vez hubiera estado menos interesada en él, debería haberse producido algún tipo de recesión en ese campo, no?

Tal vez debería reflexionar más en ello, se dijo, al fin y al cabo la apatía parecía volverla bastante lúcida en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Probablemente por el distanciamiento que suponía.

Hermione suspiró, pensando en la cantidad de peleas que había tenido en los últimos años con el pelirrojo. Y que cada vez iban a más.

Por qué cuanto más claro estaba que estaban enamorados el uno del otro más difícil era tenerlos juntos en la misma habitación? No podían comportarse como personas normales y sencillamente actuar sobre sus sentimientos?

Puede que fuera frustración. De hecho, seguramente era frustración, sería capaz de poner la mano en el fuego de que lo era. Solo tenía que hacer un par de consultas para comprobarlo... pero vamos, que era frustración.

Tanto deseo reprimido no podía ser bueno.

Pero eso no encajaba con su teoría del desenamoramiento post-veraniego, se dijo frunciendo el ceño. Si la frustración era fruto del deseo, su rabia y en consecuencia sus peleas hubieran debido ir a menos.

Frustración porque ya no le quería, o porque no quería admitirse a si misma que ya no le quería, o porque había pasado años enamorada de él en vano tampoco eran lógicas. Eso solo hubiera sido valido después del verano, y sus peleas venían de mucho antes.

La posibilidad de que nunca le hubiera querido era directamente ridícula, e intentar convencerse de ello sería engañarse a si misma. Había estado enamorada de Ron.

O no?

Si tanto le quería, por qué le frustraba tanto?

Hermione hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos para volver a plantearse la pregunta. Por qué le frustraba tanto Ron?

La respuesta que le brindó su subconsciente la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

_Uf! Necesitaría un par de rollos de pergamino para explicarlo!_

Un par de rollos de pergamino? Bueno, eso era posible... Siempre llevaba un par encima, por si acaso, junto con su frasquito de tinta y su pluma portátil. Para las emergencias. Pero se estaba desviando del tema.

Le frustraba Ron? Por qué iba a frustrarle Ron?

No muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_Cosas que me frustran de Ron:_

Durante un momento se quedó en blanco, observando la hoja amarillenta con una extraña sensación de irrealidad. Y de pronto su mano se puso a escribir.

_1. _

Hermione se quedó mirando su mano, como si quisiera preguntarle si de verdad pensaba escribir algo.

Tal vez debería...

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione abrió su mente, dejando que las ideas vinieran a ella. Su corazón empezó a batir con más fuerza al tiempo que empezaban a ocurrírsele pequeñas y grandes cosas, gestos, miradas, palabras. Y con el rencor navegando por sus venas, abrió los ojos y escribió:

_1. Se que no le gusta estudiar, pero eso no significa que deba mirarme como si estuviera loca._

Eso no la molestaba, se dijo releyendo sus palabras. Lo había captado mal.

Primero, Ron no la miraba como si estuviera loca. Ron daba por sentado que... venia de otro planeta. Ese era el problema!

Pero Harry también le miraba así y no la molestaba...

Porque _venía_ de otro planeta, se dijo Hermione, asombrada por su propio descubrimiento. Siempre había tenido un afán de conocimiento fuera de lo normal: lo sabía, lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. Pero mientras Harry, a pesar de sentir la misma alergia a los libros que el común de los estudiantes, mostraba un sano interés por los hechizos que se cruzaban en su camino – dentro de unos límites, por supuesto – Ron apenas conseguía mantener una chispa de curiosidad un par de minutos. Si es que sentía alguna.

Como no iba a frustrarle eso? El chico que le gustaba no era capaz de comprenderla! Hablaban lenguajes distintos!

Y no era solo eso, se dijo descartando el trozo de pergamino.

Ron era un...

Iba a decir que Ron era un intolerante con las ideas ajenas, pero se reprimió. No era el momento de poner a los Elfos Domésticos sobre la mesa. Mejor dejarlo en que, políticamente, ella tenía una Ideología Progresista de Origen Muggle mientras que él era Progresista Con Tendencia A Mostrar Las Terribles Raíces Conservadoras Que Conlleva Nacer En El Mundo Mágico.

Y pasota.

Ron se indignaba con los partidarios de Voldemort como sus padres se indignaban con la Iglesia por prohibir el uso del preservativo, es decir, cuando se publicaban las estadísticas del SIDA en África. O cuando alguien decía '_sangre sucia_' delante suyo. Lo suyo no era un combate del día a día.

No que Ron no fuera sincero cuando declaraba sus principios, al contrario, pero no eran una prioridad para él. Mientras durara la guerra, lucharía por ellos, pero... y después?

Después iría a trabajar cada día y volvería a casa, donde su mujer le estaría esperando con la cena preparada y los niños listos para ir a la cama.

Si se dejaban, se dijo con una sonrisa recordando a los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione suspiró otra vez, de repente muy relajada.

Si, esa era la vida que le correspondía a Ron. Continuar la herencia Weasley: muchos hijos, poco dinero, mucho jaleo y aún más risas. Alegría, dolores de cabeza, celos entre hermanos, amor incondicional. Ideas, justicia, nobleza, carácter. Y por encima de todo ello, familia.

Mamá, Papá, diez hijos.

La Madriguera.

Hermione sonrió. De algún modo, siempre había sabido que Ron sería el próximo señor Weasley. Banal, sumiso, adorable.

Diferente.

Ella no encajaba ahí. No estaba hecha para esa vida, no podía quedarse en casa cuidando los niños y las gallinas esperando que su marido volviera del trabajo. No quería abandonar sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su vida.

No podía dejarlo todo atrás por amor.

Pero que clase de amor es ese? Se supone que el Amor Verdadero conlleva la capacidad de dejarlo todo atrás sin arrepentimiento!

Claro que ya sabía que lo suyo no era Amor Verdadero, eso había quedado claro.

De pronto, toda la frustración que había sentido hacia Ron volvió con fuerzas renovadas, enseñándose contra si misma. Si sabía que Ron era así, si de verdad siempre lo había sabido, por qué se había empeñado en enamorarse de él? Como? Por qué?

La respuesta se presentó sola ante sus ojos.

Porque eso era lo que siempre había deseado.

Ser una Weasley.

Tenía gracia. Más de una vez se había preguntado el año pasado si el súbito amor de Harry por Ginny no estaría más relacionado con su deseo de formar parte de la gran familia que no con verdaderos sentimientos, para ahora darse cuenta de que había estado extrapolando sus propios problemas en él.

Harry no era el único que tenía conflictos en casa. Vamos, para familias disfuncionales, la suya! Era ella la que se había enterado de que tenía una hermana cuatro años después de su nacimiento! (aproximadamente).

No estaba cómoda en casa. Hacía tiempo que no lo estaba.

Desde que conoció a los Weasley.

A Ron.

Todo cambió cuando conoció a Ron.

Antes no le había importado nunca que sus padres apenas le hicieran caso, que solo se centraran en sus estudios y su futuro, descuidando preguntarle que tal le iba en clase, o cómo le iba con sus amigos, celebrando sus notas más que sus cumpleaños, siempre apoyándola pero...

Como si fuera un caballo de carreras. Había una meta que debía alcanzar, y todo lo demás era secundario. Sabía que sus padres la querían, pero... Una vez, tan solo una vez, le gustaría que sus padres se preocuparan por _ella_. Por la persona que había detrás del brillante futuro profesional y académico.

Los Weasley nunca se preocupaban por esas cosas. La señora Weasley quería que sus hijos le dieran motivos de orgullo, cierto, pero en el fondo consideraba que había cosas más importantes.

Y ella quería eso. Quería que le dijeran 'cariño' y le dieran tarta de fresas. Y algún día quería llamar 'cariño' y hacer tarta de fresas. Pero no quería las gallinas.

Quería trabajar, y quería seguir con su campaña por los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, y quería vivir en una ciudad, donde sus hijos pudieran ir a la escuela y, por todos los santos, aprender a multiplicar!

Necesitaba una biblioteca cerca, un despacho propio, y tal vez un laboratorio. Necesitaba un hombre inteligente, dulce y cariñoso, que la apoyara y comprendiera, y ese no era Ron.

No lo era, y de la misma manera que siempre había sabido como sería Ron al crecer, siempre había sabido que no era el hombre para ella.

Por eso estaba frustrada.

Porque su ideal de familia, ese modelo Weasley para el que Ron era el candidato ideal, no estaba anclado en la realidad. No iba con ella. Y lo sabía.

Tal vez era hora de abrir los ojos a nuevos horizontes.

Y, cuando tuviera un momento, tendría que explicarle a Ron que ella no era la mujer que buscaba para compartir su vida, sino la materialización de su deseo de triunfo y éxito profesional, de su ambición de sobresalir por encima de sus hermanos. Una esposa triunfadora para un hombre triunfador... pero él no era así. Él no estaba hecho para las largas horas de trabajo e investigación, al igual que ella no estaba hecha para las gallinas.

Tendría que hacérselo comprender.

O presentarle a una chica un poco superficial, pero buena gente, mandona, con elevados instintos maternales y tendencia a fundirse en lágrimas al escuchar la novela de la radio.

Una risita tonta se hizo oír desde la Sala Común seguida de cerca por un '_Oh, Ronnie!_'

O tal vez no haría falta.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, y de pronto se sintió invadida por una gran sensación de paz.

Actuando por impulso, Hermione abrazó fuertemente su libro y beso la cubierta, y no pudo evitar una carcajada de pura felicidad.

El mundo se había vuelto a poner del derecho.

* * *

**AN: espero que este capitulo os haya gustado... en todo caso, es la primera vez que acabo un capitulo sintiendome plenamente satisfecha con el desde 'Campanas de Boda'...**

**Anyway, me gustaba la idea de que antes de que antes incluso de enamorarse de Harry, Hermione deje de sentir lo que fuera que sentía por Ron. Es menos dramático todo ello, y ya sabeis que a mi me van los happy end.**

**Y nada, aparte de eso, despues de una breve conversacion con Tlal, creo que deberia explicar la estructura del capitulo.**

**El estado de apatía en el que se encuentra Hermione deriva en una capacidad de analizar en frío sus sentimientos de una manera que no hubiera sido capaz normalmente. Si parece que va muy 'punto por punto'... es porque así es como imagino a Hermione resolviendo un problema: organizada y precisa. Pero a medida que va progresando en su analisis y sacando conclusiones, va entrando en calor y volviendose mas emotiva, de ahi un final más 'dinámico'.**

**Por otro lado, ese análisis en frío no sería capaz de hacerlo con Harry. El hecho de que sea Ron y que, como tan bien explica ella, en realidad no le quiere, hace que sea capaz de distanciarse.**

**Y nada más. Esa ha sido la nueva tanda de la Maratón de Halloween, y Tlal: ya vuelvo a llevar ventaja!**

**Aparte de eso, realmente agradeceria que me dejarais una review... Mis estadisticas estan bajando en picado!!! (llora) Se que no ha habido mucho tiempo, pero... bajar de 23 a 4 reviews es un poco fuerte, no? En fin, todo esto para deciros que, si estais leyendo los ultimos capitulo de un tiron, por favor, aunque esteis en plena lectura y querais pasar al capitulo siguiente (espero :S) os tomeis un momentito para darle a 'review' y poner "sigo leyendo! Luego te hago una review conjunta en el ultimo chap!" Si?**

**Es que aun me quedan dos capitulos antes de Halloween y me estoy deprimiendo :( (mentira, estoy disfrutando como una chiquilla con el pilla-pilla este con Tlal! XDDD)**

**Silla!!!**


	11. La Base Secreta

**DISCLAIMER: en serio hace falta que siga poniendolo? En fin: Harry Potter, etc, no me pertenecen, etc. Sigue siendo una pena. Sobre todo por Draco. Y por Dobby.**

**AN:** Si alguien vio lo que estuvo colgado hace unos dias en mi perfil... pues no me arrepiento de nada. Bueno, si, de las formas, aunque definitivamente no del contenido. La Esfera de Sonora es un fic de aventuras, misterio y humor, con romance, si, pero eso solo es para acabar de aliñar. So: yes, me molesté, y por eso tardé tanto en subir este chap. Peeero, hay gente que si se interesa en el misterio, y al final, ellos son los que ganan, so, aqui teneis el capitulo. Luego comentare un par de cositas...

* * *

**Harry Potter**

_**La Esfera de Sonora**_

**by**

_**Fea Galaxia** _

**

* * *

**

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas las personas que siguen el fic, que me han estado apoyando y animando desde el primer dia, y sin las que nunca hubiera conseguido llegar hasta aqui.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**o**

**LA BASE SECRETA**

**o**

"Hola Harry!"

"Hola" contestó él, sin molestarse en intentar recordar el nombre de la chiquilla que le miraba con adoración, antes de pasar de largo. Total, lo más probable es que no la conociera de nada...

"Hola Harry!"

"Hola"

"Hola Harry!"

"Hola"

"Hola Harry!"

"Hola"

"No te estresan?" preguntó de pronto Ron, apartando a un chico que se había incrustado entre él y su mejor amigo.

"Mmm" respondió elocuentemente Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues deberías!" contestó Ron, abriéndose camino entre un grupo de chicas de tercero que se había abalanzado sobre Harry blandiendo pluma y pergamino para suplicar por un autógrafo. "Estas chicas de tu Club de Fans son cada día más raras! Esta mañana, sin ir más lejos..." (Ron empujó a una chica fornida de Hufflepuff que lloraba histéricamente) "...una tal 'Hermione de Potter Granger' – nombre de guerra, no preguntes – estaba recogiendo firmas para que te cases con Hermione! Te parece normal?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. No que le pareciera bien que intentaran obligarle a casarse con Hermione, pero después de que una petición para verle bailar desnudo sobre la mesa de McGonagall reuniera trece mil quinientos veinticuatro firmas, ya nada le extrañaba.

"Pues a mi no me parece normal!" continuó Ron, empezando a colorarse "Esta gente se cree que puede controlar tu vida, pero de que van!"

De pronto, todas las chicas del pasillo se volvieron hacia Ron, en silencio y luciendo miradas asesinas.

Harry sonrió tensamente, agarró la libreta más próxima y estampó su nombre en la portada.

"HARRY ESTA FIRMANDO AUTOGRAFOS!!!" exclamó una 'chica adolescente común' (homo sapiens histericus) "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Llevaban así más de una semana.

Desde que Harry encontrara y derrotara al león, la escuela parecía haberse vuelto loca. No importaba que lo hubiera hecho con el _único_ hechizo que era capaz de realizar, y aún menos que si la escuela había estado al borde del cierre había sido culpa suya en primer lugar: lo único que les importaba era que Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, había salvado Hogwarts de la ruina, y debía ser venerado por ello.

_El Profeta_ no ayudaba, por supuesto (acaso lo había hecho alguna vez?). Llevaban toda la semana publicando historias sobre el valor de Harry, de cómo se había enfrentado solo y sin más ayuda que su varita a la terrible bestia, liberando el castillo del monstruo que lo ocupaba, etcétera, etcétera.

Hermione les había explicado que todo ello era una maniobra de Scrimgeour para remontar la moral del Mundo Mágico: _El Profeta_ publicaba sus hazañas, entrevistaba a alumnos y profesores para que les explicaran como Harry _no_ destrozaba aulas cada vez que blandía su varita e inventaba cuatro cositas para hacerle quedar bien, y todo el mundo estaba más tranquilo y feliz. Harry Potter les salvaría.

Era como volver a quinto, pero al revés. Si moría en una estampida, sería culpa del Ministro de Magia. Menos mal que tenía sus Galletas de la Suerte para mantenerle cuerdo, si no, se habría vuelto loco...

_El sastre de la fama conoce la trama, _le habían dicho esta mañana sin ir más lejos, y cuanta razón tenían!

Harry estaba acostumbrado a esto. Bueno, más o menos. Cuando todo iba bien, todo eran aplausos, pero a la que se desviaba un poco del camino que 'la masa' quería que recorriera, llovían piedras. Y como la masa es estúpida...

"Como acabó tu encontronazo con Hermione de Potter Granger?" preguntó Harry, intentando pensar en otra cosa (y sabiendo que Ron le haría reír).

Estaban a salvo ahora: Harry había conseguido meterse por un pasadizo secreto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y poco después Ron, que cargaba el Mapa del Merodeador últimamente (ya que Harry desapareciendo de pronto se había vuelto una ocurrencia de lo más normal), se había unido a él. Ahora estaban tranquilamente sentados en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento y disfrutando de un poco de paz.

"Como sabes que tuve un encontronazo con ella?" preguntó Ron, un poco a la defensiva.

Harry le miró como si la simple idea de que Ron no se enfadara con ella fuera tan surrealista que daba ganas de reír. O al menos lo intentó: son muchos conceptos que transmitir en una sola mirada.

Afortunadamente Ron, que por algo era su mejor amigo, lo entendió de inmediato, y esbozó una sonrisa que significaba: _que bien me conoces, caaabrón!_

Bueno, no le salió muy bien, pero Harry le conocía bastante como para detectar incluso el deje de entusiasmo por el profesor Dumbledore en su expresión.

"Le dije que ni ella ni nadie tienen derecho de elegir con quien te vas a casar. Y... mmm... bueno, puede que también le dijera que todo el mundo sabe que acabarás con mi hermana..."

Harry soltó una carcajada. Siempre era reconfortante que Ron le diera el visto bueno a su relación con Ginny. Aunque ahora no tuvieran relación, pero bueno: le gustaba saber que Ron creía que volverían.

"Y que dijo ella?" preguntó Harry, intentando imaginar la cara que habría puesto la chica.

"'Muérete, Weasley!'" citó el pelirrojo "En serio, estas chicas están locas! Ni Malfoy en sus mejores tiempos había logrado poner tanto desprecio en mi nombre!"

"Bueno..." hizo Harry con un brillo divertido en los ojos, intentando verle la lógica al asunto "Si quiere que me case con Hermione, supongo que Ginny y tú sois un problema..."

Un silencio incómodo siguió a estas palabras, y Harry se preguntó si tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Al fin y al cabo nunca habían hablado abiertamente de la atracción que sus mejores amigos sentían el uno por el otro...

"He vuelto con Lavender. Más o menos."

Una mosca se metió en la boca de Harry, devolviéndole a la realidad, y finalmente tosió: "Perdón???"

Ron tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado.

"Que he vuelto con..."

"Espera." Cortó Harry. "No es justo, tienes que dejarme procesar la información antes de atacar!"

"No estoy atacando..." contestó el pelirrojo, bastante incómodo "Solo... He vuelto con Lavender."

"Más o menos" completó Harry, todavía bastante aturdido. Lavender?

"Mmm... si..." afirmó Ron, mirando a todas partes menos a su amigo. Algo que, en el fondo, tenía su lógica, teniendo en cuenta la reacción de este.

Harry estaba en estado de shock. Se le había quedado plasmada en la cara una expresión de desconcierto profundo bastante bien conjuntada con el vacío que reinaba en su cerebro en aquel momento. De vez en cuando, un gran interrogante cruzaba su pensamiento, como el 'bip!' de un encefalograma, y entonces preguntaba: "Lavender?", a lo que Ron contestaba: "Si...", volviendo la cabeza para otro lado.

Finalmente, al cabo de cinco minutos de esta extraña pantomima, Harry empezó a reaccionar, sustituyendo su ocasional pregunta por un "P... P... Pero...". Cierto, no era una gran mejora, pero parecía que el chico había sufrido un gran shock, y sinceramente, nadie puede culparle por ello. Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Lavender.

Y por ahí iba el pensamiento de Harry en ese momento, porque si: había empezado a pensar, o más bien, a procesar pedazos de información, sin que eso significara que el concepto 'Ron y Lavender' estuviera siquiera empezando a pasar.

No, eran más bien cosas del tipo: Lavender, chica de risita tonta que idolatra a la profesora Trellawney y tiene un póster de Lockhart sobre la cama. Se desplaza en pareja con Parvati Patil, generalmente hacia el baño de las chicas, donde retocan su maquillaje y ríen tontamente un rato más. Pesada. Incapaz de comprender que Ron no está interesado por ella. Corta de luces. Excesivamente alegre, tiende a expresarse con 'uuuh', 'oooh' y 'aaaw!", lo que nos devuelve a que es cortita. Celosa, llorona, obtusa. Pesada.

"P... P... Pero..."

Ron se puso un poco más colorado.

Y finalmente, una simple palabra vino a posarse al frente de los pensamientos de Harry, como si de la conclusión de todo ello se tratara:

_Lavlav_.

Respondiendo a este estímulo esperpéntico, Harry no pudo más que gritar: "Pero: cómo? Cuándo, dónde, _por qué???_Y Hermione? Como que _más o menos?_"

Ron se echó para atrás, entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose sobre si mismo, lo que da una idea bastante precisa de la cara que ponía su amigo al soltarle todo eso.

"Ron, te encuentras bien?" continuó gritando Harry, agarrándole por los hombros y zarandeándole un poco "Te han vuelto a dar un Filtro Amoroso??"

"Lo puedo explicar!" exclamó el pelirrojo con un hilillo de voz.

"Pero te han dado un Filtro Amoroso, verdad?" preguntó su amigo, aferrándose a su lucecita de esperanza "Dime que te han dado un Filtro Amoroso!!"

"N...no..." contestó Ron.

Harry se derrumbó contra la pared, desalentado. Era como si estuviera en un episodio de Friends: Ron era Chandler y Lavlav era Janice. Y él era Joey, y tenía que oírlos cuando hacían _eso_, y Janice gritaba 'Oh.Dios.Mío!!!'

"Puedo explicarlo..." repitió Ron tentativamente.

"Nada de lo que puedas decir podrá consolarme." Contestó Harry, derrotado, y en un ataque de desesperación añadió "Es que no pasamos bastante el año pasado?? Que quieres, que me vuelva loco? No necesitamos más pájaros asesinos en el horizonte!!!"

"Si te consuela, no lo hice aposta" contestó el pelirrojo, empezando a molestarse "Pero es bueno saber que siempre me apoyarás, sean cuales sean mis decisiones."

"Ron" soltó Harry, intentando hacer pasar su punto "_Lavlav_"

"Se de quien estamos hablando, gracias."

"Pero _por qué_???" repitió Harry, desolado "Solo dime por que!"

"No lo hice aposta!" se defendió Ron en el mismo tono. "Ella me obligó!"

"Entonces... Te dio un Filtro Amoroso?" insistió Harry, con cautela (tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones).

"Peor." Contestó su amigo, bajando la cabeza.

"Un hechizo? Una maldición? Un cántico? Es genético? Ron, que te pasa?"

Su mejor amigo había ido bajando cada vez más la cabeza, encogiéndose tanto como era posible cuando uno medía un metro noventa largo. Parecía abochornado.

"Fue un malentendido" confesó finalmente el pelirrojo, poniéndose aún más colorado.

"Un malentendido." Repitió Harry, confuso.

"Pues si. Te lo cuento?" ofreció el chico, un tanto angustiado.

Harry asintió, y Ron se paró un momento a reflexionar.

"Supongo que todo esto es porque Lavender esta muy sola desde que Parvati se fue." Dijo finalmente.

"Y se ha apoderado de ti para consolarse?" cortó Harry, haciendo pequeños gestos afirmativos con la cabeza, como si le viera una cierta lógica al asunto.

"Pues no, Harry, y eso ha sonado muy mal" contestó Ron poniéndose muy rojo.

"Uh? He dicho algo?" preguntó el de las gafas, confuso por enésima vez en lo que iba de hora.

"Solo me has recordado cierta ocasión con Lavlav, unas esposas, un hamster y un pastel de chocolate" contestó Ron malévolamente.

"Espero que estés hablando de un picnic en el campo" dijo Harry, poniéndose verde.

Por Dios, NO!!!! Fuera!!! Fuera, imagen mental!!!!

Obviamente, viendo la cara angustiada de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo echó a reír.

"Parvati estaba muy sola!!!" exclamó Harry, instando a su amigo a continuar con la esperanza de que eso difuminara la horrible visión que se había apoderado de su mente.

"_Lavender_ estaba muy sola" corrigió Ron, un poco molesto.

"Que más da???" replicó Harry, aún bajo los efectos de la imagen "Son iguales!!!"

"Lavender está muy sola." Repitió Ron, esta vez claramente mosqueado "Y yo venía sintiéndome culpable desde hace tiempo, porque siento que en parte es mi culpa si nadie quiere ser amigo suyo. Así que pensé que si nadie más iba a querer serlo, podía hacerlo yo mismo"

"Oh, Ron!" soltó Harry después de un breve silencio, como enternecido por la estupidez de su amigo "No tenías por qué hacerlo! El mundo está lleno de chicas bobas, seguro que tarde o temprano Lavender hubiera encontrado una sustituta para Parvati! Ya sabes, Dios las crea..."

"Oye" cortó Ron, frunciendo el ceño "No es tan tonta, vale?"

"Si tu lo dices..." contestó Harry, dubitativo.

"No" insistió el pelirrojo "En serio. Hay un montón de chicas que creen en la Adivinación. Mira a Luna!"

"Luna lleva rábanos en las orejas."

"Mi madre."

"Y por mucho que la queramos los dos, no podemos pasar por alto que se casó con un hombre que colecciona enchufes"

"Buen punto."

"Lo se"

"El caso es que Lavender no es tan mala. En serio" insistió el pelirrojo, viendo la mirada escéptica que le lanzaba su mejor amigo "En serio!"

"Bueno, vale: si tu lo dices no es tan mala!" desistió Harry "Pero no entiendo como llegasteis a volver. Más o menos"

"Oh, eso..." contestó Ron, incómodo "Pues nada, que me puse a hablar con ella, y acabamos discutiendo de lo nuestro, y bueno... ella dijo que en el fondo yo nunca le había dado una oportunidad. Y tenía razón, sabes? Porque al estar hablando me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber salido juntos, no sabía nada de ella, y eso no esta bien. Y no es normal. Así que le dije que le daría una oportunidad."

"Perdón?"

"Como amiga!" explicó Ron.

"Aaah.!" Suspiró Harry, aliviado.

"Lo que pasa es que ella lo entendió igual que tú." Suspiró a su vez el pelirrojo, derrotado.

"Y no la corregiste?" quiso saber su amigo.

"Es que ni siquiera me di cuenta" explicó Ron "Primero me abrazó, pero como Hermione lo hace a veces, no le di importancia. Y luego seguimos hablando, como si nada, y no me enteré de que se suponía que volvíamos a estar juntos hasta que dijo que se retiraba a su cuarto y me besó."

"Oh." Dijo elocuentemente Harry "Y que vas a hacer ahora?"

"No se. Corregirla, supongo" contestó el chico, desmoralizado.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

"En que líos te metes, compañero."

**oOoOoOoOo**

'PLIN!'

"DOBBY!"

"Harry Potter, señor!" chillo el Elfo "Dobby está esperando a que Harry Potter esté a solas toda la mañana, Dobby quiere aprovechar la oportunidad!"

"Mmm... vale, Dobby" contestó Harry, sonrojándose un poco "Espérame en el aula vacía que hay aquí delante, enseguida voy..."

"Si, señor!"

El Elfo desapareció con otro sonoro 'PLIN', y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro desolado. En serio, a veces incluso simpatizaba con Lucius Malfoy: no debía haber sido fácil convivir con Dobby tantos años... uno intenta reprimir sus instintos asesinos, pero...

Con otro suspiro de desesperación, Harry se dio por vencido. Cuando había entrado diez minutos antes había estado convencido de que esta vez lo conseguiría, pero no. Dobby le había cortado el rollo, y ahora ya, pues no.

Tirando de la cadena, Harry maldijo a todos los ancestros de Dobby hasta Adán y Eva, y salió del baño, suspirando resignadamente y soñando con el bendito día en el que lograra liberarse.

Maldito Elfo...

"Dobby!" gritó, entrando en el aula vacía "Espero que valga la pena lo que tengas que decirme! Y no te castigues!" añadió, viendo que el Elfo arrancaba a correr hacia una pared con la cabeza por delante. "Bastante tengo con que me hayas cortado mientras estaba en el baño como para que encima me hagas sentir culpable castigándote!"

Dobby parecía al borde del suicidio. Los ojos llorosos, los labios temblorosos, las orejas abatidas... estaba tan desolado que ni siquiera podía farfullar sus habituales excusas.

"ARGH!" gritó Harry "Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, no llores! Solo, busca un momento un poco menos íntimo para hablar conmigo la próxima vez!"

"H... H... Harry Potter es tan bueeeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooooooo!!!!" exclamó finalmente el Elfo, rompiendo a llorar.

"Dobby!" exclamó Harry a su vez, sintiéndose cada vez más inconfortable (sería ese uno de los poderes de los Elfos Domésticos?) "Dobby, por favor, no llores..."

"Harry Potter ha dicho 'por favoooooooor'!!!!" exclamó el Elfo de nuevo, llorando con más fuerza aún si cabe, acercándose peligrosamente a los que Harry empezaba a sospechar que era el orgasmo del Elfo Doméstico.

Solo por curiosidad (y porque estaba molesto), y pensando que tampoco le haría ningún mal, Harry decidió jugar un poco con el Elfo. Tomando aire, proclamó solemnemente: "Dobby, eres un Elfo Doméstico maravilloso. Limpias como nadie, tu cocina es sabrosa y exquisita, eres discreto y eficiente, y encima, cuidas de los que están a tu cargo con entusiasmo y responsabilidad. No hay otro Elfo como tú, Dobby"

A mitad de su discurso, Dobby se tiró al suelo, gritando 'Ah! Ah! Ah!', y revolcándose de una manera francamente obscena, _tocándose_. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Harry se quedó mirando boquiabierto, sin saber como reaccionar, observando, queriendo salir de ahí corriendo pero sin poder desviar la mirada, como las manos del Elfo recorrían su pecho y rogando a quien fuera pertinente que dichas manos no se perdieran más abajo.

"Dobby, estás bien?" preguntó Harry, un poco preocupado y preguntándose si tal vez no había ido un poco demasiado lejos.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" gritó Dobby, dándose un cabezazo contra el suelo y llorando a lágrima viva "Aaaaaay!!! Harry Potter, señoooooooooooorrrrrrr!!!"

"Dobby?"

De pronto, con un último 'señooooooooooooooooorrrrrrr!!!', un espasmo muy violento sacudió al Elfo, que salió volando por los aires al tiempo que dos chorros de lágrimas colosales salían despedidos de sus ojos, dejando sendos charcos en el suelo donde Dobby cayó segundos más tarde, exhausto.

Viendo la cara de satisfacción del Elfo, Harry no tuvo la menor duda sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Debería ofrecerle un cigarrillo?

"Dobby ha encontrado lo que Harry Potter le pidió, señorrrr" entonó el Elfo sensualmente "Harry Potter es un buen Amo. Buen Amo..."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry abandonó la sala cinco minutos más tarde con las direcciones para llegar a la que pronto sería, si todo iba bien, la nueva base secreta del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Todavía estaba bastante... bueno, vale, _muy_ sulfurado por lo que acababa de suceder con Dobby, pero reconociendo que todo había sido culpa suya. Eso le pasaba por curioso. Aunque, al menos ahora comprendía porque los magos eran malvados, o como mínimo fríos y distantes con sus Elfos Domésticos. Si los cumplidos eran gestos _sexuales_ para ellos...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tendría que tener unas palabritas con Hermione.

"Harry!"

Automáticamente, Harry se giró para ver quien le llamaba, y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo.

Normalmente lo hubiera hecho, para que mentir, pero en este caso, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de suceder, agradecería cualquier tipo de distracción. Incluso si esta se presentaba bajo la forma de Colin Creevey, armado de su cámara, y una de las chicas del Club de Fans.

"Hola Harry!" exclamaron los dos al unísono, llegando a donde estaba. "Conoces a Bell?" añadió Colin, señalando a su amiga.

"Ahora si" contesto Harry, intentando sonreír "Soy Harry" añadió, extendiéndole la mano.

La chica la tomó, contestando "Bell. Directora de 'Har', la revista del Club de Fans de Harry Potter. Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?"

"Err..."

Harry miró a la chica, planteándose cual sería el movimiento adecuado. Por un lado, la pluma a vuelapluma que estaba sacando de la mochila no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero por el otro, si pertenecía a su Club de Fans intentaría hacerle quedar bien, no?

"Color favorito?" preguntó ella, sin esperar autorización.

"Verde" contestó Harry automáticamente.

"Pizza?"

"Cuatro quesos"

"Playa o montaña?"

"Montaña"

"Rosas o lirios?"

"Lirios"

"Hermione o Ginny?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Ginny!"

"Mmm..." contestó la chica, poco convencida "Todos hemos oído hablar de tu castigo con McGonagall, pero nadie sabe de que se trata en realidad. Que estás haciendo?"

"Err... Tengo que sacarle brillo a la colección de cadenas y candados de Filch. Tiene muchos"

"El profesor Dumbledore esta ganando una gran base de admiradores entre los alumnos gracias, en gran parte, a su pésimo vocabulario y empleo indiscriminado de groserías. Que te parece eso?"

"Cada cual es como es..."

"Muy bien. Ya no tengo más preguntas."

Y con un destello cegador del flash de Colin, la chica – Bell – y su compañero se fueron, dejándole solo y confuso en medio de un pasillo.

Por qué había dicho 'Hermione'?

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry!" llamó su amiga al verle llegar "Donde estabas?"

"Manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un Elfo Doméstico" contestó el, sinceramente. Y traumatizado. "Y luego confesé mi amor eterno por ti"

Ron soltó una risita, pero Hermione le miró severamente y dijo: "No hay tiempo para bromas. Tenemos que hablar."

"Dobby encontró un lugar para montar nuestra base secreta" apuntó Harry.

"Menos mal!" exclamó ella "Ya empezaba a ser hora, la verdad. Pero bueno, a lo que iba... Harry, es eso una galleta?" se cortó de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

"Hermione!" protestó el chico, protegiendo su galleta de la suerte "Acabo de tener una experiencia traumática con un Elfo Doméstico! Déjame al menos esto para consolarme!"

Sus dos amigos le miraron con incredulidad.

"No lo hice aposta!" gimió Harry.

"Puedo empatizar con eso" murmuró el pelirrojo, bajando la cabeza "Pero Harry: con Dobby?"

Por toda respuesta, Harry le pegó un mordisco a su galleta, afligido, intentando no mirar las caras verdosas de sus mejores amigos.

"Podemos cambiar de tema?" suplicó.

"También confesaste tu amor eterno por Hermione?" preguntó Ron después de una pausa, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso tampoco lo hice aposta" murmuró Harry. Y creyendo que sería mejor explicarlo todo, añadió "La directora de 'Har' me engañó para que lo hiciera"

Un silencio incómodo se abatió sobre el grupo.

"Bueno..." dijo finalmente Hermione, carraspeando "A lo que iba. Mañana es Halloween: como lo hacemos?"

"Nos Aparecemos en Grimmauld Place, buscamos, encontramos, nos vamos" propuso Ron inmediatamente.

"No es tan fácil, Ron!" exclamó ella, como si estuviera recitando un texto preparado de antemano "Nuestra pequeña aventura en septiembre hizo que se dieran cuenta de que queremos salir del castillo. Estarán preparados para pararnos los pies!"

"Capa de invisibilidad?" propuso de nuevo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estarán preparados para eso también" refunfuñó la chica "En serio, Ron, necesitamos un plan nuevo. Utilizar el mismo que la última vez que nos pillaron no me parece lo más inteligente"

"Que significa 'A burbuja pequeña, carrera'?" preguntó de pronto Harry.

La verdad es que no había estado prestando atención. Ya habían tenido esa discusión antes, y en el fondo incluso Hermione sabía que acabarían improvisando sobre la marcha.

"Si parece que el caldero va a explotar, corre en otra dirección." Contestó Ron automáticamente, encogiéndose de hombros "Mi madre siempre lo dice. Qué?"

Hermione les estaba lanzando sendas miradas asesinas.

"Esto es serio, chicos!" empezó "No podemos...!"

Pero lo que 'no podían' nunca llegaron a saberlo (aunque se lo imaginaban), porque en ese mismo momento, un grito entusiasta sacudió hasta los cimientos del castillo, reverberando por las paredes del Hall como un gong en la cima de una montaña.

"WON-WON!!!"

Lavender apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, blandiendo lo que indudablemente era una cesta de mimbre cubierta por un mantel rojo a cuadros, y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo con la fuerza de un camello desbocado contra los pobres transeúntes de un bazar.

"L... Lavender!" saludó el pobre Ron, aterrorizado.

"Lavlav" dijo Harry fríamente.

"Hola Lavender." Ofreció Hermione, con los ojos como platos.

De pronto, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. O al menos, se podía intentar, porque a menos que se utilizara un hacha, sería difícil cortarla.

Harry miró a Hermione, Hermione miró a Ron, Ron miró a Lavender, y Lavender miró a Hermione, con lo que nadie estaba mirando a Harry, haciendo que se sintiera un poquito más fuera de lugar que los demás.

Las expresiones de pánico, angustia, horror, incredulidad y desafío se sucedieron las unas a las otras durante unos eternos minutos, hasta que finalmente Lavender se volvió hacia Ron con una sonrisa deslumbrante y anunció: "He preparado un picnic!"

Ron intentó protestar, pero Lavender no le escuchaba. Lo arrastraría hasta el lago si hacía falta, pero su picnic romántico iba a tenerlo. Con un último "No lo hice aposta!" lanzado al viento por el pelirrojo, la feliz pareja desapareció por la puerta, y de pronto, Hermione echó a reír.

Pero a reír, reír, a carcajada limpia, agarrándose la tripa y todo. Harry temió que el shock hubiera sido demasiado para ella.

"Hermione..." intentó, preocupado "Estás bien?"

"Claro que estoy bien!" contestó ella, riendo aún, pero frenando un poco al ver la cara que ponía su amigo. Limpiándose las lágrimas, añadió a modo de explicación: "Por Dios, Lavlav! Esa chica es increíble. Vamos a comer?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Hermione abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Llegaban bastante tarde, y tuvieron que sentarse entre un grupito de niños asustados de primero.

"Entonces..." preguntó Harry, sirviéndose un poco de puré de manzana "Crees a Ron cuando dice que no lo hizo aposta?"

"Oh, si, claro!" contestó su amiga, soltando una risita y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que venía a decir 'esto es increíble!'

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Si Hermione lo entendía, todo sería mucho más fácil. Todavía no había superado lo de los pájaros asesinos...

"Entonces..." volvió a preguntar Harry, mucho más tranquilo "Nos ayudarás a convencer a Lavlav de que Ron no quería salir con ella? Suavemente?"

"Nnnop!" contestó su amiga alegremente "Yo estoy con ella! Y tranquilo: Lavender sabe perfectamente que Ron no quería salir con ella."

Con tanta información surrealista lanzada contra él, Harry no pudo ni decir 'que?'. En lugar de eso, se quedó mirando a Hermione como si le estuvieran brotando espárragos en las orejas.

"Oh, vamos!" intentó animarle ella finalmente "Lavender hará mucho mejor pareja con él que yo!"

"Hermione..." consiguió articular Harry, buscando una explicación "Es este uno de aquellos momentos en los que intentas tomártelo bien y poner buena cara, pero en realidad por dentro estas destrozada y te quieres morir?"

Por toda respuesta, su amiga rompió a reír. Desafortunadamente para los niños de primero, pero, tenía la boca llena, y les roció a todos ellos con pedacitos de patata medio comida.

"Lo siento!" exclamó ella, sulfurada, pero sin poder dejar de reír "Lo siento, lo siento! _Scourgify!_"

Uno de los niños de primero soltó un gritito y se desmayó.

"Hermione?" volvió a llamarla Harry, empezando realmente a preocuparse.

"Oh, Harry!" exclamó ella dulcemente, intentando tranquilizarle "No tienes por que preocuparte. Estoy bien. En serio." Añadió, viendo la incertidumbre en la cara de su amigo. Con una sonrisa, explicó "La verdad es que me di cuenta hace poco de que en realidad, no sentía nada por Ron, y que ya empezaba a ser hora de superarlo..." frunció un poco el ceño entonces, y más para ella que para Harry añadió "... aunque me sorprende un poco lo superadísimo que lo tengo en realidad. Lo lógico sería que me afectara ni que fuera un poco que tenga novia... Así que aquí me tienes!" concluyó, volviendo a la conversación "Soltera, y por primera vez en muchos años, sin compromiso!"

Y dicho esto, se metió un trozo de carne en la boca y lo saboreó alegremente.

"Mis creencias se derrumban..." murmuró Harry, aturdido, sacando una caja de su túnica.

"Hawry!" exclamó Hermione indignada. Como tenía la boca llena perdió parte de su efecto, pero aún así Harry se encogió un poco sobre si mismo "Ehsh eho eh Bosho vin Bonbo?"

"Hermione!" contraatacó él enfurruñándose "Creía que tenías superada mi adicción!"

Su amiga puso los ojos al cielo en señal de desesperación absoluta.

"Además" prosiguió él "Creo que se está acabando. Ya no funciona como antes. Mira." Añadió, rompiendo la galleta y sacando el trozo de pergamino de su interior " 'Más vale comer puerros que tener diez dedos'. Ves?"

"Bo" contestó ella, arqueando una ceja.

"Antes siempre me decía cosas que tenían que ver con lo que hacía en ese momento. 'Más vale prevenir que curar'? Eso no viene a cuento! Creo que se ha atascado en mensajes de cautela."

Hermione no tuvo ocasión de contestar, porque en aquel momento una conmoción sacudió la mesa de Slytherin, y todo el comedor se giró para ver lo que sucedía.

"...UNA VERGÜENZA!!!" estaba gritando Pansy. Delante suyo, una chica con las siglas M.I.R.U.G. escritas en la espalda la miraba desafiante. "Esto no es Gryffindor, niña!!!! En Slytherin los prefectos nunca llegan tarde!!!"

"Ha llegado tarde!!!" susurró uno de los niños de primero a sus amigos, como si aquello fuera el cotilleo más interesante del mundo.

"Vamos" murmuró Hermione, tomando un trozo de pastel de calabaza y dándole otro a Harry. "No me apetece escuchar a Pansy vanagloriándose de prefectura otra vez..."

**oOoOoOoOo**

La Base Secreta pintaba bien, se dijo Harry observando el mapa discretamente en clase de Pociones. Desde que Dobby le había explicado donde estaba esa mañana (y preferiría no recordar en que circunstancias, muchas gracias) había estado vigilando el área para ver la afluencia de personas en un día normal por ahí, comprobando con satisfacción que nadie había pisado el suelo en un radio de quinientos metros alrededor de la torre.

Además de eso, estudiando un poco el mapa había encontrado una serie de pasadizos secretos poco conocidos que unían el área de Gryffindor con el territorio de Ravenclaw, donde estaba su futura base, lo que les permitiría desplazarse fácilmente de un lado a otro sin ser detectados.

Solo quedaba esperar que la torre fuera algo más de lo que uno tendía a esperar de alguien como Dobby...

"Vamos!" susurró diez minutos más tarde al oír sonar la campana.

Sus dos amigos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y salieron del aula disparados, dejando al profesor Slughorn y a Ernie Macmillan, que visiblemente habían estado dirigiéndoles la palabra, confusos y bastante ofendidos.

Harry dio la vuelta hacia un pasillo transversal y entró en una sala abandonada, sin despegar los ojos del Mapa. Una vez ahí fue directo hacia un jarrón situado frente a una ventana y, comprobando otra vez lo que tenía que hacer, le dio tres vueltas completas hacia la izquierda. Sonriendo triunfalmente, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta por la que habían entrado, que ahora daba a un pasillo que, definitivamente, no estaba en las mazmorras.

"Donde estamos?" pregunto Hermione, mirando por una de las bien iluminadas ventanas.

"Justo encima del aula de Transformaciones" contestó Harry, echando a andar otra vez "Vamos!"

"Tendríamos que haber estudiado este Mapa mucho antes..." murmuró Ron poniéndose a su altura, probablemente pensando en todas las veces que habían tenido que subir corriendo desde las mazmorras a la clase de McGonagall.

Medio pasillo más tarde, Harry les metió por detrás de un tapiz en uno de los pasadizos más concurridos del castillo, el que unía el área de Transformaciones al Hall de entrada, pero en vez de ir para abajo, como todo el mundo, dio tres golpecitos bien calculados a una de las paredes y esta echó para atrás, revelando otro pasadizo.

En menos de diez minutos y con la ayuda de los pasadizos, Harry consiguió llevarles de las mazmorras a la torre de Ravenclaw, y de paso, dejarlos en un estado abrumado bastante cómico.

"Es aquí" anunció finalmente parando delante de una puerta.

Si las telarañas y el polvo eran un buen indicativo, parecía que nadie había puesto el pie en esa área desde hacía años, ni siquiera los Elfos. Tendría que felicitar a Dobby, se dijo con un escalofrío.

"Es un torreón" explicó Harry a sus amigos, abriendo la puerta y enseñándoles una gran sala circular. Estaba vacía. "Esta es la sala principal, pero hay otros tres pisos, dos por arriba y uno abajo. La única entrada es esta, pero."

"Esta vacío" hizo notar finalmente Ron "A menos que cuentes las telarañas, claro."

"Ya traeremos nosotros cosas" contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros "Que os parece?"

"Quiero ver las otras salas" dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño "Esta torre fue abandonada por algún motivo, no?"

Antes de que pudieran responder, pero, se oyeron pasos en las escaleras, y los tres se hundieron de hombros. Parecía que el torreón no estaba tan abandonado como habían pensado. Unos segundos después, una cuarta persona se había unido a ellos en la sala grande. Y quien podía ser si no...

"Hola Harry" saludo Luna con su inigualable mirada perdida "Tu también estás buscando Berencejenos?"

"Buscando qué?" repitieron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, lanzándose miradas confusas.

"Berencejenos" repitió ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Los Berencejenos no existen." Puntualizó Hermione, haciendo chascar la lengua.

"Claro que si!" la contradijo la rubia, sin inmutarse "Pero solo los pueden ver las personas nacidas en enero, mientras nevaba, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y las brujas se peinaban"

"Tu naciste en mayo" hizo notar Hermione fríamente. Nunca había tenido mucha tolerancia con las excentricidades de Luna.

"Hay pociones para simular esas condiciones" replicó la chica, sin darle importancia. Y, por si acaso, añadió "Te molesta que hable de lo no tangible"

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Ron le agarró el brazo, en señal de aviso. Harry no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo: tenían cosas que hacer, y no era el momento de ponerse a discutir con Luna sobre Snorkacks y demás.

"Y... Vienes mucho por aquí?" preguntó el pelirrojo casualmente.

Luna asintió lentamente antes de explicar: "Siempre empiezo mis búsquedas por aquí. Si hay algún animal escondido estará en la parte más desértica del castillo. Por qué os interesa el torreón?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, y Harry decidió pararse un momento a pensar antes de decir nada, para variar.

En principio, deberían decirle a Luna 'Oh? Por nada, solo preguntábamos' o cualquier cosa de ese tipo, y montar la Base ahí sin avisarla. Pero a la práctica, por muy rara que fuera, Harry confiaba en ella, y aunque no fuera lo mismo, a Neville le había hablado de la Profecía, y Luna también era su amiga, y el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que confiara en sus amigos.

Pero sin pasarse.

"Habíamos pensado montar la nueva sede del Ejercito de Dumbledore aquí" anunció al fin "Aunque no será lo mismo que hace dos años." Añadió al ver brillar los ojos de la chica "Ya no se trata de aprender a defendernos, sino de... atacar. Si quieres unirte a nosotros, serás más que bienvenida."

Un silencio tenso se había abatido sobre ellos con la palabra 'atacar'. Nunca lo habían puesto así antes, pero, al fin y al cabo, era de lo que se trataba, no?

Ron y Hermione lucían unas expresiones especialmente graves, y supuso que él debía tener una similar. Luna, por su parte, parecía estar reflexionando, hasta que finalmente, anunció sonriendo: "Puedes contar conmigo"

Por algún motivo, eso hizo que se sintiera incómodo.

"Luna, esto es serio" dijo, observándola con cara de circunstancias "_Nosotros_ vamos en serio. Vamos a..."

"Lo sé" le cortó ella antes de que pudiera lanzarse en un discurso "Pero no hay mucho que reflexionar, no? Se trata de lo que creemos y lo que queremos. Y yo siempre lucho por mis convicciones." Explicó solemnemente.

Los Snorkacks se aparecieron de pronto en su mente, y Harry tuvo que sonreír.

"Este sitio está bien" prosiguió Luna con voz soñadora, dando por sentada su admisión en el grupo "Pero no está amueblado. Tendremos que ir a La Catedral"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Que ha pasado?" chilló Hermione, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Iban de camino a 'La Catedral', como lo había llamado Luna, que no era otra cosa que la forma de 'Objetos Perdidos' del Salón de los Requerimientos, cuando habían topado con una conmoción en el cuarto piso. Una chica medio carbonizada era llevada en camilla a la enfermería.

"Es culpa vuestra!!!" gritó de pronto una niña llorosa abalanzándose sobre el dúo calabaza.

"Tranquila, chiquilla!" dijo Ron interponiéndose en su camino y sujetándola por los hombros. Agachándose para ponerse a su altura, el pelirrojo añadió en un tono tranquilizador "Que ha ocurrido?"

"Nyissa!!!" gritó la chica, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo pero renunciando a atacarles "Cuando vio la última edición de _Har_, y vio lo que Harry había dicho de Hermione, se puso tan contenta que encendió todas sus velas a los dioses calabaceros, y se prendieron las cortinaaaaaa---aaaaa-aaas!!!"

"Y por qué no salió de la habitación?" preguntó Hermione, a medio camino entre desconcertada y horrorizada.

"Tenía que salvar su merchandising HHr!" exclamó vehementemente la chica "Sus fotos, sus fanarts, su figurilla 'Harry y Hermione Felices Para Siempre'!!!"

"Están locas, te digo" sentenció Ron diez minutos después, una vez habían podido retomar su camino hacia el Salón de los Requerimientos "Las chicas del Club de Fans están todas locas."

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Por mucho madrugar, ojeras salen._

Si tenían un momento, tendrían que pasar por Dervish & Banges, su Pozo sin Fondo necesitaba reparación urgente. Normalmente, este tipo de mensajes se los daba por la mañana, no cuando se acercaba la hora de ir a cenar...

"_Reducto!_" estaba gritando Hermione "_Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!_"

Llevaba toda la tarde así. Cuando habían hecho el reparto de tareas al llegar a 'La Catedral', le había tocado empacar los objetos que querían llevarse, una tarea tan tediosa como se pueda imaginar. El encantamiento reductor funcionaba solo sobre un objeto cada vez, lo que quería decir que si querían llevarse una estantería, primero tenían que reducir todos los libros, uno a uno.

"_Reducto!_"

La pobre.

A Harry, por su parte, le habían asignado la única tarea que no requería un uso continuado de la magia, es decir, dar instrucciones al Salón de los Requerimientos para que separara las cosas que les interesaban de las que no.

'_Necesito una cocina_'.

Inmediatamente, una colección de hornos, encimeras, estantes y armarios que en su día estuvieron colgados de una pared aparecieron delante suyo. Ahora solo le quedaba decidir cuales estaban menos avanzados en el proceso de desintegración y separarlos de los demás para que Hermione pudiera reducirlos.

Luna entró, sin decir nada, llenó su mochila de objetos reducidos, y se volvió a marchar. Habían decidido que sería ella la encargada del transporte, porque todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a verla pasar sin rumbo por los pasillos, y era tan rara que nadie se lo plantearía si pasaba quince veces por el mismo lugar.

Lo había dicho ella, no Harry.

_Cuando menos se piensa, salta la liebre._

Tal vez debería dejar las galletas, se dijo frunciendo el ceño. Todos esos mensajes de prudencia, cuidado, peligro, etc. estaban empezando a darle mal rollo.

Intentando sacudirse la sensación de malestar de encima, Harry procedió a marcar los muebles en mejor estado con las cartulinas rojas que Hermione le había dado, y planteándose como se las apañarían para colgar todo eso en una pared de piedra maciza sin clavo alguno.

Aparte de 'con magia', claro.

'_Necesito un armario grande para guardar ropa_'

Si no aparecieron doscientos armarios, no apareció ninguno.

'_Necesito un armario grande con una o dos puertas, con espacio para colgar la ropa y cajones y estantes para guardar la ropa doblada, en buen estado_'

Eso redujo el número a cuarenta o cincuenta armarios. Menos mal.

_La costumbre hace la ley._

Pues vale, galleta. Harry empezó a abrir armarios, comprobando en que estado se encontraban en realidad (hacia rato que había sacado la conclusión de que el Salón de los Requerimientos y él tenían ideas muy diferentes de lo que significaba 'buen estado'), y comprobando los objetos que había en su interior, por si acaso alguno de ellos le diera una idea de qué más pedir.

En ese tiempo, '_Corazón codicioso no tiene reposo_', '_Piensa mal y acertaras_' y '_Buey viejo, surco derecho_' fueron a unirse al montón de pergaminos que llevaba en sus bolsillos.

Su Pozo Sin Fondo no tendría que hacerle eso. Sus nervios ya eran bastante frágiles sin que productos comestibles vinieran a juguetear con ellos.

Aunque ya casi estaba decidido a quedarse con el armario número treinta y seis, Harry abrió la puerta del antepenúltimo de ellos, con una sensación de incomodidad y desconfianza que sin duda se debía a los ante mencionados productos comestibles.

El aire de déja-vu también debía ser culpa de ellas.

O no, porque una vez abierto el armario, se encontró cara a portada con el libro de pociones de Snape. Probablemente el hombre exhumaba tal maldad que incluso los objetos con los que había tenido contacto quedaban rodeados para siempre en un aura maligna.

Sin plantearse por qué lo estaba haciendo, Harry agarró el libro y lo metió en su mochila.

Abatido, se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano y se llevó otra galleta a la boca.

_Por ir mirando a la luna me caí en la laguna._

"AAARGH!!! Vale ya, no???"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ron había hecho un buen trabajo con la Base Secreta, se dijo Harry con satisfacción. Definitivamente, todas las horas que había pasado fregando ese verano habían servido para algo... Aunque sería mejor que su amigo no se enterara nunca de que había pensado eso.

Cierto, todo tenía un aspecto destartalado muy poco acogedor, pero al menos estaba limpio.

En la sala principal, Ron había colocado un sofá y dos sillones de aspecto putrefacto, a los que Hermione había prometido que lanzaría un hechizo para rellenarlos de plumas de diricawl (en cuanto recordara como se hacía) alrededor de la única chimenea del torreón, y les había explicado que había enviado una carta a su madre pidiendo fundas de lana para cubrir el aspecto horroroso de los muebles.

Además de eso, había instalado cuatro estanterías y una mesa con seis sillas en esa habitación, y había dejado la repisa de la ventana libre para que Harry pudiera 'sentarse ahí y ponerse melancólico', dijo burlonamente.

En el segundo piso había instalado la cocina, aunque no podrían utilizarla hasta que consiguieran unirla vía hechizo al conducto de la chimenea del piso inferior. No que importara mucho, porque los estantes y armarios seguían sin colgar, y tampoco tendrían donde guardar la comida.

En el piso que había debajo de la entrada principal (Harry no se atrevía a llamarlo 'subsuelo'), Ron había preparado un cuarto provisional para Draco, explicando que más adelante tenía previsto dejar esa habitación vacía y libre para practicar hechizos.

En cuanto al último piso, se habían encontrado con que tenía doce armarios empotrados y no se podía hacer mucho con él aparte de almacenar cosas, pero Ron pensaba que podrían convencer al profesor Flitwick entre Harry y Hermione para que les enseñara el hechizo para ensanchar espacios, y con él instalar doce habitaciones ahí.

Parecía un buen plan. Una vez hubieran realizado todos los 'hechizos de carpintería', como los llamaba Hermione, tendrían a su disposición un espacio más que habitable, y la idea de vivir ahí no parecía tan mala.

Estarían protegidos, estarían todos juntos, Draco tendría compañía, y encima, podrían hablar abiertamente de sus múltiples secretos cuando les diera la gana. Y, como indicó el pelirrojo, dudaba que sus compañeros de habitación se chivaran a McGonagall si ellos se iban a vivir a otra parte.

La verdad, dentro de lo que es el destartalamiento, el torreón tenía un aspecto bastante hogareño. Probablemente porque con sus muebles viejos y medio rotos, se parecía, más que a otra cosa, a La Madriguera.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry! Harry!!!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!!! Hermione!!! Harryyyyyyyy!!!!"

"Tu agáchate y finge que no las ves" ordenó Ron, empujándole hacia abajo y utilizando su cuerpo como protección "Yo te cubro!"

"Jajajaja!!! Que bueno Ron, me parto!!!"

"Triz!" gritó el pelirrojo "Deja de reír y ayúdame!"

"Estás loco???" gritó Hermione por encima de las voces sobrexcitadas que llenaban el comedor "Es una fan! Nos va a linchar!!!"

"Claro que no!" contestó Ron intentando repeler a la muchedumbre "No ves su badge???"

Harry asomó la cabeza por debajo del brazo de su mejor amigo para poder ver el badge en cuestión, que resultó ser una copia de los badges que había hecho circular Malfoy en su cuarto año, pero con la inscripción 'Ferret Forever' cambiando a 'Draco/Hermione: el amor no entiende de clases'.

"Draco/Hermione?" preguntó Harry extrañado, levantando los ojos para mirar a la chica.

Triz asintió, los ojos brillando de la emoción.

"Claro que si!" afirmó con entusiasmo "Él, Príncipe de Slytherin, cruel y despiadado, pero en el fondo, sensible, dulce, y traumatizado. Y Death Eater. Ella: guapa y muy inteligente, pero de baja clase social, hija de muggles, representando todo aquello contra lo que él ha luchado siempre. A que es romántico?"

La imagen del pequeño Malfoy, sonriendo alegremente con Pinky montada en su cabeza, se impuso en la mente de Harry, y no pudo más que contestar: "Err..."

Desgraciadamente, la discusión no pudo ir más allá, porque en ese momento, una chica subió a la mesa de Hufflepuff y gritó salvajemente:

"A MUERTE EL PELIRROJO!!!"

"Proteged a Ginny!" gritó otra voz.

"Eso! Proteged a mi hermana!" ordenó Ron.

"Con quien habla?" preguntó Harry a Triz.

"Con los RHr-HG- got chocolate, etc." contestó la chica agachándose un poco para que golpearan a Ron en vez de a ella "O Ron/Hermione. Están en guerra"

"La gente está loca..." murmuró Harry.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

De pronto, una furia morena se materializó delante suyo, blandiendo su varita amenazadoramente. Sus sentidos le informaron de que la chica en misión suicida no era otra que Lavlav.

"Quien quiere hacerle daño a mi Won-Won!?" gruñó.

La multitud dio un paso atrás.

"BASTA!!!"

El Gran Comedor cayó en un silencio tenso. La profesora McGonagall había llegado al fin. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Lavender?" dijo finalmente Ron, cuando la multitud se hubo replegado hacia sus mesas.

"Ron!" gritó ella dando media vuelta y lanzándose sobre él, con la varita aún en la mano. "Como quieres que esté tranquila si ni siquiera en Hogwarts estas seguro?"

"De que hablas?" preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que el pelirrojo daba unas cuantas palmaditas incómodas en la espalda de la chica.

Lavender se despegó de Ron, muy seria.

"De qué hablo? Mimi, os castigaron por intentar salir de Hogwarts, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que volveréis a intentarlo aprovechando la visita a Hogsmeade. No quiero que vayas!" añadió con un gritito, saltando otra vez sobre el pobre Ron.

El trío intercambió una mirada inquieta. Si Lavender lo había adivinado...

"Vais a ir a Londres?" preguntó una vocecita detrás suyo.

Todos se giraron, para encontrarse cara a cara con una chiquilla de once años, escondida entre las sombras.

"Y tu quien eres?" preguntó Ron con su afabilidad habitual.

"Ireth" contestó ella sin dejarse impresionar. "Vais a ir a Londres? Forma parte de vuestro plan para destruir a Quien-Tu-Sabes? Y si eso falla, le pediréis al profesor Dumbledore que busque lo que sea que estáis buscando en vuestro lugar? Que hay de Snape? Es realmente un Death Eater? Donde está Draco Malfoy? Está escondido en los Invernaderos de Hogwarts?"

De pronto la chica calló, y al no recibir respuesta inmediata, les lanzó una mirada evaluadora y se retiró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, dejando detrás suyo a un trío perplejo y una Lavlav al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Dime que no es verdad." exigió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Ron "Dime que no es verdad!"

"N.. No es verdad!" tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Lavender se llenaron de lágrimas de angustia, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se pasaron la cena intentando consolarla.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, exhausto. No había tenido tamaña sensación de fracaso inminente desde que los señores Weasley, Remus y Tonks, y la profesora McGonagall les habían convocado por separado para hablar con ellos, y ese día no acabó muy bien, que digamos.

Lavender tenía razón. Todo el mundo sabía que McGonagall les había castigado por intentar salir de Hogwarts, en gran parte porque la reacción de la señora Weasley había sido bastante notoria, y, si los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían dado cuenta, mucho más se habría enterado Voldemort.

Tendría una trampa preparada para ellos? Iban a lanzarse otra vez en la boca del lobo?

Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Cuando se había comprometido a destruir los Horcruxes (no que tuviera otra elección), no se había imaginado de que, además de a las fuerzas del mal supremo tendría que enfrentarse a padres, profesores y adultos varios sobre protectores, hordas de fans desbocadas, Elfos Domésticos cachondos y toda una variedad de pequeños accidentes que, sinceramente No. Hacían. Falta.

Que más tendría reservado el futuro para él? Cuantas más experiencias surrealistas tendría que vivir, cuántos fracasos en las tareas más sencillas?

Necesitaba una galleta. Aunque le soltara algún refrán lúgubre.

Harry rompió la galleta y extrajo el pergamino, sin atreverse a mirar. Otra vez, se sentía incómodo. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

Pensando que de nada serviría postergar el momento, Harry desplegó el pergamino.

Pero no era un refrán lo que había en su interior.

Alguien le estaba mandando un mensaje, y _no_ era una galleta.

_NO VAYAIS A LONDRES._

_

* * *

_

**AN: jojojojojo!!! Le prendí fuego a Nyissa!!! So... Ahora puedo ponerlo: gracias a todos los que me han dejado review, y en especial, muchas gracias a las que salen en este capitulo. Falta gente, falta gente, pero no podía poner a todo el mundo, y decidí incluir en el capitulo a aquellos que más reviews me han dejado. Mención especial para Mimis, Tlal y el Hada, que deberían estar por números, pero no están xq ya llevan bastantes apariciones estelares.**

**A las seis personas incluidas, espero que os haya gustado el regalito, auque a ciertas personas les haya costado un estado medio-carbonizado... Jijiji! Lo siento, Nyissa, pero era demasiado irresistible: como no iba a tener tu alter-ego Sonoriano un altarcito HHr? Bell: tenías que ser la causante de todo el follón. Al fin y al cabo, si tu no me hubieras preguntado por el castigo de McGonagall, la historia se habria desarrollado de otro modo (para que luego digan que las reviews no influencian al autor). MiRuG: llegaste tarde, literalmente. Pero con una serie de reviews como las tuyas, tenía que hacerte un hueco en el chap! Hermione de Potter Granger... siempre te vi muy entusiasta y bastante en contra del pobre Ron, espero que no te moleste haber representado al sector HHr que quiere su cabeza en una bandeja de plata:P Triz (xq ahora te llamas asi, dear Ladys Fantasy): la secuencia más larga y activa de todas, no es por nada... Se agradece muchisimo tener a alguien leyendote por la historia, independientemente del romance. Yo no podría leer de un ship que no me gustara, aunque el fic fuera una autentica obra maestra (no como sonora). Y, finalmente, Ireth. Más de una vez me has dejado nerviosa y perpleja con tus reviews, tal y como tu alter-ego deja al trio. Literalmente. Lo tuyo no es normal, quiero que lo sepas. Robaste mis apuntes, lo se. Si no, esto no se puede explicar...**

**Sobre este chap: me encanta Lavlav, que quereis que le haga. Y me encanta lo absolutamente cruel que es Harry al pensar en ella... Y sobre su aparición en la penultima escena... Lavender es una de los pocos que se atrevieron a sacar a paseo los escregutos de Hagrid, toda una Gryffindor, en mi opinion.**

**So... alguien esta enviando mensajes con las galletas: quien? Buena suerte adivinandolo... Aunque estoy segura de que Ireth lo conseguirá ¬¬**

**Y ya, estamos llegando a una de las partes más emocionantes del fic. No se cuanto tardare en subir el proximo chap, xq es un estilo diferente y tiene un impacto muy fuerte en el resto del fic, lo q implica toneladas de planificacion por adelantado... Que os esperabais? Es Halloween!**

**Y luego... ah, que ganas tengo de llegar ahi! Ese si es 'el capitulo que no sabiais que estabais esperando', trust me!**

**Y ya. Os dejo, q estoy preparando el chap de Halloween. Una review para animarme?**


	12. Interludio: Londres

**DISCLAIMER: ver cualquiera de los capitulos anteriores, honestly.**

**AN: sooo... ahi va un capitulillo muy especial... Del que prefiero guardarme los comentarios hasta el final:P Solo quería tomarme un momento para agradecer a todas las personas a las que no contesté la review en el chap anterior (osea, los anónimos) por sus palabras de ánimo.

* * *

**

Harry Potter

_**La Esfera de Sonora**_

**by**

_**Fea Galaxia** _

**

* * *

**

**Interludio**

**o**

**LONDRES**

**o

* * *

**

IMPORTANTE: este capitulo contiene violencia. En una escena en particular, violencia tirando a gore, del más puro estilo NC-17. La hice empezar con una frase sacada directamente de 'El Prisionero de Azkaban' que podreis identificar facilmente como 'tragedia inminente', así que si no quereis leerla, solo teneis que avanzar hasta las siguientes burbujas.

* * *

Christine se llevó el cepillo a la boca, frotando sin pasión. A sus cincuenta y pico años, ya no esperaba nada de la vida: se levantaba, iba a trabajar, pegaba cuatro gritos, y de vez en cuando torturaba a Vincent cambiándole el sentido del proyecto a última hora. No podía evitarlo: le gustaba demostrar que era ella, la mujer, la que estaba al cargo.

Le había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaba. En sus tiempos, que una chica estudiara en la universidad no era tan normal como hoy en día, y se había pasado toda su vida demostrando que era tan capaz o más que sus compañeros del sexo opuesto. A pesar de todo, seguían mirándole las piernas cuando entraba en la oficina.

_Hombres!_ Pensó con desdén. Aún recordaba el día en que, mucho tiempo atrás, su madre la había arrinconado para asegurarle que no le importaba si prefería a las mujeres. Que tontería. A Christine no le gustaban las mujeres, gracias, pero no quería ningún hombre en su vida. Los hombres eran decorativos en el mejor de los casos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Sacudiéndose el malestar de encima, escupió la pasta de dientes. Tal vez empezaba a ser hora de encender la calefacción.

"_Cariño, para que sirve el dinero?"_

No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en su madre. Nunca era el momento.

Terca como solo ella podía serlo, agarró su cepillo y empezó a peinarse con fuerza, ignorando resolutamente los pelos erizados de su nuca. Seguramente el ciclo de películas de Hitchcock que estaban poniendo en la BBC con motivo de Halloween estaba empezando a afectarla.

Y de pronto, una revelación se hizo en su mente, y dejó caer el cepillo.

No era una mujer feliz. Su vida estaba dictada por la monotonía, un ciclo infinito de levantarse, trabajar, dormir. Levantarse, trabajar, dormir.

"_Christine, quería hablar contigo."_

"_Un momento, por favor, llamo a la central de Nueva-York y estoy contigo"_

"_Christine..."_

Christine sacudió la cabeza, intentando centrarse. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso. Tenía un contrato que cerrar hoy.

"_Christine, cariño, donde está Alan?"_

"_Es... Tiene una reunión de trabajo"_

"_En Navidad? Quien trabaja en Navidad?"_

"_Huele a quemado?"_

"_Christine..."_

Por qué tenía la sensación de haberles fallado? Era socia de su empresa, joder! Deberían estar orgullosos!

"_Que ricura! Christine, a que es una ricura?"_

Christine se dejó caer en el suelo, sin poder evitar las primeras lágrimas. Volvía a estar en el hospital, rodeada de toda su familia, y viendo al pequeño Terry en los brazos de su hermana, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para ella.

Alan nunca volvería, y aunque lo hiciera... Ya era demasiado mayor. No podría tener hijos. Estaba condenada a la soledad.

Una mano invisible levantó su cara, y en un último instante de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando.

Con un último beso, el silencio se hizo en su mente.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Maggie! Maggie!!! Joder, Maggie, despierta!!!" Su mujer abrió un ojo, y Malcolm aprovechó para añadir: "Tu hijo está llorando."

Maggie le lanzó una mirada negra.

"_Nuestro_ hijo" se apresuró a corregir el hombre. Mirando a su esposa tiernamente, explicó "Tengo que irme."

Malcolm se agachó para besar la mejilla de su esposa y salió escopeteado por la puerta.

La calle estaba adornada con calabazas y luces de Halloween, lo que le hizo sonreír. Irse a vivir a un barrio residencial les había salido por un ojo de la cara, pero sus hijos serían felices aquí. Aunque lo único que heredaran de ellos fuera la hipoteca.

"Hola"

Malcolm ignoró a la mujer y fue directo hacia su coche. No tenía tiempo para desconocidos.

"He dicho 'Hola'"

Malcolm pestañeó, desconcertado, mirando a la mujer que ahora se encontraba delante suyo. Como había podido moverse tan rápido?

La mujer soltó una risita.

Olía a crema solar.

_Que tipa tan rara_, se dijo, levantando la cabeza y comprobando que, efectivamente, el cielo estaba tan nublado como la noche anterior.

"Tienes un cuello muy bonito"

Malcolm bajó la mirada lentamente. Realmente, alguna gente llevaba el espíritu de Halloween un poco demasiado lejos.

"No tengo tiempo para vampiros!" exclamó de mala manera empujando a la mujer a un lado y metiéndose en su coche. Arrancando, dio una última ojeada por el retrovisor.

La mujer ya no estaba ahí.

"Buenos días, señor AB positivo"

Malcolm se sobresaltó, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había perdido el control del volante. Pero... Cómo había llegado ahí la mujer?

Horas más tarde, un coche sería encontrado empotrado contra una farola en una calle pequeña de un barrio residencial. El cuerpo desangrado de su propietario yacía en su interior, pero por aquel entonces, ya no quedaba nadie para quien tal cosa pareciera extraña.

Sobrenatural, si. Pero lo sobrenatural se había vuelto de pronto una ocurrencia común.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"_Estamos en el cementerio de Highgate, donde esta noche se han producido unos eventos de gamberrismo a gran escala que no les van a dejar indiferentes: todas - y cuando digo 'todas', me refiero a todas sin excepción – todas las tumbas del cementerio de Highgate han sido profanadas esta noche. Desgraciadamente Scotland Yard ha acordonado la zona y no se permite acceso al escenario, pero corren rumores de que un hombre ha muerto esta noche."_

Devon apagó la tele, cansado. Llevaba desde las tres de la madrugada trabajando en el caso.

Al principio se lo habían tomado en broma, claro. Habían recibido una llamada a la centralita de un hombre que decía estar acorralado por muertos vivientes. No pudiendo ignorar la llamada, enviaron a dos novatos con ganas de marcha al cementerio de Highgate, de donde procedía la señal.

Los chicos habían llamado a la central diez minutos después, alarmados y pidiendo ayuda, jurando y perjurando que lo de los zombies era verdad.

Otra vez, nadie les hizo caso.

De hecho, pensaron que habían decidido tomarse el resto de la noche libre, y no le dieron importancia. Ya casi se habían olvidado del caso cuando recibieron la otra llamada.

Devon formaba parte del equipo que fue primero al escenario del crimen. Las tumbas removidas, las lápidas derribadas, los ataúdes abiertos de par en par. Los cuerpos ausentes.

Excepto tres.

Nadie había sido capaz de distinguir al guarda de Highgate de los dos jóvenes policías, por el simple motivo de que sus partes estaban desparramadas sin sentido por toda el área, y resultaría imposible sin una prueba de ADN determinar a quien pertenecía cada oreja o riñón. Fuera quien fuera el que había hecho esto, había dejado a sus víctimas reducidas a mera pulpa carnosa tendida en el suelo.

El informe forense preliminar había mencionado la posibilidad de una explosión interna, pendiente de encontrar rastros de pólvora en alguna parte de los cadáveres, pero de momento esa opción no había dado ningún fruto. Parecía que la carnicería se había llevado a cabo manualmente.

Mientras los forenses trabajaban, ellos habían intentado desarrollar alguna teoría medianamente plausible. La más popular en ese mismo instante era la de una secta satánica, a la que habían llamado provisionalmente 'Halloween', que requería un sacrificio humano y la profanación de tumbas en su rito iniciático.

Cuando los forenses habían acabado su informe, el encontrar restos de actos caníbales en las victimas no hizo más que reafirmar sus opiniones.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Siofra pasaba del cole. Había sacado la conclusión hacia tiempo de que no le enseñarían nada práctico, al menos no para la vida que ella quería llevar, así que pasaba. En serio, para que sirven las ecuaciones de segundo grado? A quien le importa lo que pensaba Platón? Una caverna... ya. Platón no era filosofo, lo que tenía era una reserva de maría inagotable.

En fin, que Siofra pasaba del cole, así que en vez de estar en clase como sus compañeros, estaba paseando sin rumbo por la ciudad, escuchando su música, y fumando tranquilamente los cigarros que iba pidiendo a la gente. Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado a St.Paul. El ayuntamiento había hecho colocar frente a la catedral un cartel que decía: 'No alimenten a los pájaros. Ensucian'.

A Mary Poppins le daría algo.

De pronto, algo ocurrió detrás suyo que hizo que la gente de la calle se girara de golpe. Curiosa, Siofra dio media vuelta, pero no vio nada. La gente entrecruzaba miradas, nerviosa.

Empezando a sentirse incómoda ella también, Siofra se quitó los auriculares y se paró a escuchar un momento.

No se oía nada anómalo... Coches, bocinazos... Lo único extraño era la ausencia del parloteo de la gente.

Y entonces lo oyó.

Un ruido, como de cien pianos lanzados desde un quinto piso a la vez, seguido de un leve temblor en la tierra. Antes de darse cuenta, ella también estaba intercambiando miradas inquietas con los demás transeúntes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A Olive le gustaba Hyde Park. Cuando era pequeña solía venir con sus padres, y aunque nunca logró implantar su afición en sus hijos, tenía esperanzas en la nueva generación. Puede que el carrito pesara demasiado para ella, pero si Greta no iba a llevar a su hija al parque, alguien tendría que hacerlo.

"Mira Shula!" exclamó alegremente agachándose al lado de su nieta "Una ardilla! A que es bonita? Ven!" añadió, sacándola del carrito y entregándole una bolsita de migas "Vamos a darle de comer!"

CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK!

Pero lo que producía esos ruidos, Olive nunca lo llegó a ver. A sus setenta y ocho años, su corazón ya no estaba para esos sustos, y apenas tuvo tiempo de llevarse la mano al pecho antes de caer al suelo, muerta.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"A Marble Arch!! A Marble Arch!! Vienen de Hyde Park!"

"Pero que son??"

"Todas las unidades, a Marble Arch!"

"Piden ayuda desde Heathrow!"

"Olvídate de Heathrow, tenemos problemas aquí!"

"Algo viene siguiendo el Tamesis"

Devon se giró hacia la teniente Morris, sorprendido por su tono de voz. Estaba blanca como una hoja, y parecía que iba a desmayarse.

"Que ha ocurrido?" preguntó, tan suavemente como podía, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

"No lo saben" gimió la mujer, y parecía que iba a echar a llorar "No queda nadie para contarlo!"

Devon bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Sin pensar realmente, desdobló un mapa de la ciudad y empezó a trazar puntos rojos según iba oyendo las llamadas de sus compañeros.

Hyde Park. Heathrow. Chelsea. Redbridge. Todo el Tamesis hasta la Torre de Londres.

_Nos están invadiendo._

"Inspector O'Callaghan!"

Devon se giró hacia el policía que venía corriendo hacia él, blandiendo una hoja de papel como si estuviera ardiendo.

"Creo que hemos encontrado los cadáveres de Highgate"

Y dicho esto, se desplomó en el suelo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Siofra decía que le gustaría vivir en un mundo como el de El Señor de los Anillos no se refería a esto. Elfos, Hobbits, Enanos... Eso estaba guay. Magos grotescos sacados de una peli de la época de decadencia de la Hammer, no estaba guay.

Siofra saltó por encima de un cuerpo caído y se metió en un McDonalds. Con un poco de suerte, le perderían el rastro, y si no... bueno, al menos habría dejado de correr.

El local estaba vacío, lo que no era de extrañar. Hacia cosa de una hora, los cien pianos cayendo simultáneamente habían resultado ser cien gigantes andando por la ciudad al mismo tiempo. Se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, completamente aterrorizada, pero sin poder evitar mirar fascinada el espectáculo de caos y destrucción que se estaba produciendo delante suyo.

Los gigantes pisaban todo lo que encontraban, agarraban coches y se los lanzaban los unos a los otros, levantaban a manojos de personas del suelo y las aplastaban entre sus dedos. Asustada, se había escondido en el primer local que había encontrado, esperando a que pasaran de largo.

Los gigantes la tomaron entonces con la catedral de St.Paul. Cuatro de ellos bastaron para dejarla hecha pedazos.

Y entonces llegaron los Hombres de Negro. Pero no Will Smith y Tommy Lee Jones, no... Unos magos enmascarados, con complejo de Ku Klux Klan, iban zapeando con sus rayos verdes a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Hombres, mujeres y niños flotaban sobre sus cabezas retorciéndose de dolor.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera que no oyó al hombre entrar.

De pronto, alguien saltó sobre el mostrador detrás del que se había escondido. Siofra levantó la vista, asustada, pero intentando convencerse de que, aunque saltara sobre las cosas de una manera demasiado animalística para ser normal, no iba vestido de negro, y probablemente no le quería ningún daño.

"Te digo un secreto?" dijo el hombre, mostrando unos caninos demasiado desarrollados "Los hombres-lobo existen."

Y desde entonces corría. Hasta ahora.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Primer Ministro, tiene que salir de la ciudad, _ahora!_"

"No sea ridículo, Kingsley." Contestó el hombre con un deje de irritación "Nos tienen rodeados. No hay manera de salir de Londres, por tierra, agua, ni aire. A menos que quiera llevarme al barrio mágico, claro, parece que ahí aún funciona el transporte... Pero creo que descubrirá que el acceso a Charing Cross ya no es lo que era."

Kingsley se quedó mirando al hombre, sin saber qué decir.

"Se quien es, señor Shacklebolt." Añadió.

Esta vez, Kingsley no dijo nada por puro procedimiento estándar. Nunca contestar cuando dicen saber quien eres, Auror Training, primer curso.

"Agradezco la protección." dijo el Primer Ministro después de una pausa, como quien agradece que le traigan vino en una cena "Pero creo que ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por mi."

Kingsley siguió la mirada del Primer Ministro hacia la ventana. Los Death Eaters los tenían rodeados.

"No confío en usted, Kingsley" reconoció el Primer Ministro tranquilamente "No confío en los Aurores, en la Orden del Fénix, ni en el Ministerio de Magia. Y desde luego, no confío en Rufus Scrimgeour. Le extraña?"

Kingsley prefirió no contestar. Sabía que sería casi imposible convencer al _muggle_ de confiar en ellos cuando era su gente la que les estaba atacando. Y de todos modos, después de tanto tiempo haciéndose pasar por su secretario, sabía bastante de él como para estar seguro de que le iba a lanzar un discurso.

Efectivamente, el Primer Ministro dio media vuelta y le fijó con una mirada seria y serena. En cierto modo, Kingsley lo admiraba. Tenía que estar muriéndose de los nervios.

"Tienden a infravalorarnos, Kingsley. Sus vidas dependen en tal medida de la magia que creen que nosotros, que vivimos sin ella, estamos en inferioridad de condiciones. Unos nos desprecian por ello, otros, quieren protegernos, como si fuéramos niños indefensos. El resto prefieren ignorarnos, y huyen cualquier tipo de contacto con el mundo no mágico."

El Primer Ministro hizo una pausa, como si estuviera considerando a Kingsley, y no le cupo la menor duda de que le estaba colocando en el segundo grupo.

"Usted ha trabajado para dos Ministros, Kingsley. Tan diferentes somos?"

Esta vez, estaba claro que el Primer Ministro esperaba una respuesta, y Kingsley se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Finalmente, ponderando bien sus palabras, dijo: "Sus preocupaciones son diferentes"

El Primer Ministro no contestó, dando a entender por su silencio que no se contentaría con tan corta respuesta, y Kingsley se vio forzado a elaborar.

"Son mundos diferentes, de proporciones diferentes" explicó "Usted es el Primer Ministro electo de casi sesenta millones de personas, mientras que la población mágica no alcanza las cien mil, y estoy incluyendo a estos números a los demás seres mágicos. En otras palabras, si nos pusiéramos todos juntos, cabríamos cómodamente en una de las calles de Londres. Ustedes han tenido manifestaciones con más gente que eso. Si una de sus manifestaciones va a mal, que ocurre? Destrozos en la propiedad pública, enfrentamientos con la policía, daños físicos, y, si realmente va muy mal, puede que haya alguna muerte. Solo tiene que mirar a la calle para ver lo que ocurre con nosotros."

"Lo se" intervino el Primer Ministro con voz neutra "Para ustedes, la magia es la parte central de sus vidas. Una varita se puede utilizar tanto para arreglar un vaso roto como para hacer cosquillas, o incluso para matar, y o hay manera de saber de antemano para que la utilizará cada uno."

"Exacto." Corroboró Kingsley "El resultado es una comunidad muy pequeña, pero potencialmente muy peligrosa, cuyas necesidades no se corresponden con las del mundo _muggle_. Ustedes tienen un Ministerio de Economía, otro para la agricultura, sanidad... Eso no existe en nuestro mundo. Nadie regula los precios porque no hay suficientes tiendas como para crear una competencia. Cada cual puede conjurar su propia comida, o hacerse sus pociones si se pone enfermo... En nuestro mundo, un mago educado es capaz de sobrevivir dependiendo única y exclusivamente de su varita mágica, y en consecuencia, el Ministerio de Magia tiene mucho menos trabajo que ustedes. En cambio, necesitamos otras cosas. El control de calidad es vital en nuestro mundo, para evitar accidentes que nos puedan exponer. Porque si: la exposición del mundo mágico es un problema para nosotros. Hubo un momento en el tiempo en el que magos y _muggles_ convivieron, y acabó mal. Terriblemente mal. Su bienestar depende de muchas cosas, el nuestro, solo de tres: la calidad de los objetos en circulación, evitar la exposición de nuestro mundo, y mantener a raya a aquellos que podrían hacer daño a ambos. Así que a su pregunta de si son diferentes, la respuesta es si. Completamente."

"No me parece una distinción tan marcada." Dijo el Ministro después de una larga pausa. "Conozco su mundo, Kingsley, se como funciona. E incluso si solo dependiera de sus palabras para desarrollar mi opinión, me bastarían para saber que su Ministerio equivale, a grandes rasgos, a nuestros Ministerios de Comercio y Justicia. Aunque debo decir que se ha olvidado usted del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional."

Se hizo otro silencio, mientras el Primer Ministro volvía a su puesto junto a la ventana y reflexionaba largo y tendido. Sobre qué, Kingsley estaba a punto de saberlo.

"De todos modos, su Ministerio ha fallado" dijo el Primer Ministro "Rufus Scrimgeour ha fallado, al igual que Cornelius falló en su día. Pero al menos Cornelius trató de reparar los daños."

Kingsley prefirió no contestar. Que habría hecho Fudge para estar en las buenas gracias del Primer Ministro, no lo sabía, pero en todo caso, sus actos para con la sociedad mágica no habían sido los mejores. Al menos Scrimgeour hacía _algo_.

"Scrimgeour forma parte de los magos que obvian la existencia de todo lo no mágico, sabe?" explicó el Primer Ministro "Es uno de aquellos que solo se preocupan en cubrir la evidencia cuando ocurre algo malo, aunque, si lo que dicen es cierto, al menos está intentando hacer algo para parar todo esto. Pero no son más que parches. La historia del mundo mágico está plagada de magos tenebrosos que un día la tomaron con nosotros y decidieron atacar. En su mundo, la política se vive en la calle, pero no en las oficinas. No tienen partidos políticos, el Ministro de Magia tiene cargo vitalicio... Kingsley." Dijo de pronto el Primer Ministro, volviéndose hacia él con mirada grave "En el mundo _muggle_, incluso nuestros equivalentes a un mago tenebroso empiezan su carrera en las urnas. Y creo que son ustedes muy prepotentes, teniendo en cuenta cuanto les queda por aprender."

Antes de que Kingsley pudiera decir nada, pero, un _patronus_ con forma de pingüino se metió en la habitación.

Kingsley hizo un gesto para acercarse a él, frunciendo el ceño intentando recordar a quien pertenecía el pingüino, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Primer Ministro cruzó una mirada con el _patronus_ y se desvaneció.

"Sea útil, Kingsley" dijo entonces el hombre con tanta condescendencia como era capaz de mostrar "Lléveme a Oxford con Regent"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los zombies le habían alcanzado, finalmente, se dijo Devon sarcásticamente. Al menos todo acabaría igual que empezó... sería poético.

No quedaba nadie de su equipo. Criaturas salidas directamente de las peliculas de terror habían invadido las calles de Londres y decimado poco a poco sus fuerzas, hasta que ya solo quedaba él.

Y hacía tanto frío...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los zombies habían salido del agua.

Siofra llevaba horas encerrada en el McDonalds, escuchando sin querer oír como los londinenses eran aniquilados de diez en diez. Algunos eran zapeados por el rayo verde, otros eran aplastados por los gigantes, descuartizados por los hombres-lobo, mordidos por los vampiros, o sorprendidos por una variedad siniestramente creativa de hechizos de los pequeños seres de nariz puntiaguda y manos nudosas que Siofra suponía que serían duendes.

De vez en cuando, alguien se desplomaba en el suelo, muerto, sin que nada le hubiera atacado. Siofra suponía que traían hombres invisibles.

Y luego estaban los dragones. Bestias inmensas de escamas lustrosas y fuego mortal, patrullando los aires y lanzando sus llamas sin piedad sobre los simples humanos. Media ciudad estaba en llamas, y la otra mitad no tardaría en arder.

Los habían traído los duendes.

Y ahora los zombies. Siofra siempre se había imaginado a los zombies como criaturas medio-azuladas que arrastraban los pies y comían cerebros, pero estos no eran así. Eran blancos, blandos y de aspecto viscoso, como si estuvieran hechos de la misma carne que los calamares, y destrozaban en segundos a sus víctimas, dejando detrás suyo una masa sangrienta irreconocible.

Siofra esperaba que la zapearan. Era mucho más rápido y limpio.

De pronto, una luz nueva entró por la ventana, y Siofra levantó la cabeza.

No se veía nada. Tan solo esa luz extraña, pero de pronto Siofra se sentía mucho mejor, como si un gran peso se hubiera liberado en su interior. Si escuchaba bien, de vez en cuando podía escuchar el murmullo de unos pasos, o una voz...

Curiosa como ella sola, Siofra se acercó a la ventana sin poderlo evitar, y lo que vio a punto estuvo de hacerla llorar, de puro alivio.

En una fila ordenada que serpenteaba por toda la calle, millares de guerreros en doradas armaduras se dirigían hacia donde se habían congregado las fuerzas de los magos negros. En sus manos, lanzas, arcos y espadas manchadas de sangre atestiguaban las víctimas que se habían cobrado ya.

Altos, gráciles, elegantes... esas eran las palabras que había utilizado Tolkien para describirlos, y sin embargo no parecían apropiadas para describirlas. Demasiado vulgares para los Elfos.

Estaban salvados.

Sin pararse a pensar, Siofra salió de su escondite y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ella, y con una sonrisa en los labios su cuerpo cayó en el suelo para no levantarse jamás.

Eran tan hermosos...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Las fuerzas del mal se estaban divirtiendo con él, lo sabía.

Puede que otro más ingenuo hubiera pensado que por algún milagro no lo habían visto, pero Devon estaba seguro de que no era el caso. Lo tenían acorralado, le habían visto, e iban a jugar con él antes de matarlo.

De pronto, obedeciendo a una orden silenciosa, el ejercito de las tinieblas abrió un camino entre sus rangos, y apareció a primera fila la criatura más horrenda que Devon hubiera visto jamás. Zombies incluidos.

Alto y endeble, con una piel escamosa de color blanco tumefacto y unos ojos rojos brillantes que le helaban a uno el corazón, el líder de todo aquello que es mágico y maligno exhumaba crueldad por todos los poros.

El aire olía a muerte.

De pronto, su orgullo se puso al frente de sus pensamientos, y Devon se levantó y salió de detrás del coche donde se había escondido. Si iba a morir, lo haría con la cabeza alta. No iba a dejar que ese ser repulsivo destruyera su valor.

El hombre – si es que a eso se le puede llamar hombre – no pareció excesivamente impresionado. Tal vez tuviera ese don... Tal vez cuando sus víctimas veían los ojos de la muerte tendían a levantarse y darle la cara.

"_Muggle_" dijo la criatura con desprecio.

"Criatura" contestó Devon en el mismo tono.

Un murmullo de agitación recorrió las filas del ejercito, pero la criatura sonrió – lo cual no podía presagiar nada bueno, pero nada bueno ocurriría dijera lo que dijera.

"Yo soy" pausa dramática "Lord Voldemort"

"Y yo el Inspector O'Callaghan. El gusto es todo suyo" al decir esto, Devon cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia arriba, mostrando todo su desdén por el tal Lord.

"No lo dudo... _Crucio!_"

El dolor era inconcebible. Si le descuartizaran, perforaran, aserraran, e implosionaran, todo a la vez, no alcanzaría los niveles de dolor que estaba sufriendo ahora. Eso era tortura, y no lo del ejército británico!

De pronto, el dolor retrocedió y Devon fue capaz de pensar otra vez.

"Debes aprender el respeto, _muggle_." Le reprendió el mago con una cantinela. "Has aprendido la lección?"

"Debo reconocer" resopló Devon desde el suelo "Que sus métodos de tortura son bastante impresionantes. Piensa matarme ahora?"

El tono solicito con el que dijo esto último no le gustó al mago, al parecer, porque antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, le estaba torturando de nuevo. Esta vez, Devon hizo un esfuerzo por morderse la lengua y no gritar, pero a los tres segundos se había desmoronado su determinación.

"Lo digo..." interrumpió Devon en cuanto terminó el hechizo, antes de tener que oír la voz sibilante de la criatura "Porque si piensa matarme, quiero morir de pie. Pero si aún quiere torturarme un rato, en el suelo estoy bien, gracias."

Lord Voldemort se estaba cansando, y Devon sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos sabía como impulsar a los asesinos a acabar rápido el trabajo, eso no se lo podían negar.

"Levántate" ordenó entonces el mago.

Devon obedeció, a pesar de lo poco complacientes que parecían sus rodillas con esa decisión suya. Aunque tenía los ojos fijos en el mago, podía sentir las miradas del resto del ejercito clavadas en él, y no le cupo la menor duda de lo que vendría ahora.

"Por ser una lacra para el Mundo Mágico" entonó el hombre, y su voz sonaba de pronto como si estuviera hablando por un megáfono "Por obligarnos a escondernos, por destrozar todo lo que se pone delante vuestro, por la intolerancia, por el salvajismo, yo te condeno, _muggle_, a la muerte inmediata. _Avada_...!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!!!_"

Estaba volando. Colgaba del brazo de una mujer montada en una escoba, y estaba volando.

Estaba vivo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Carrie! Están aquí, Carrie! Coge a Harry y vete!"

"Va a ser que no" contestó la mujer con una voz desdeñosa que arrastraba las palabras. "Igor, átale."

Un rayo de luz naranja salió del palo de madera que blandía el hombre, y de pronto Andy estaba colgado a la pared por los brazos y las piernas.

"Carrie! Corre Carrie!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Otro rayo de luz cayó sobre la puerta, y cuando Carrie intentó abrirla, no pudo. Estaban encerrados.

"Mírame, mujer!" exclamó de pronto la bruja.

Carrie levantó la vista poco a poco, y Andy se preguntó que habría estado mirando. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser repugnante, porque a su esposa le estaban dando arcadas.

"Fascinante, verdad?" prosiguió la mujer con calma. Al decir esto, levantó la mano izquierda, haciendo caer la manga de su túnica y observando sus dedos con poco interés. Andy comprendió de inmediato a su mujer.

"Te preguntas como ocurrió." dijo la bruja devolviendo su mirada a Carrie. "Que pudo pasar para dejar mis manos en tal estado. Déjame que te lo explique... _Imperio!_"

Carrie dejó caer a Harry, que empezó a llorar, pero los demás estaban demasiado ocupados (o aterrorizados en el caso de Andy) como para prestar atención. Carrie se había quedado inmóvil, con una mirada vacía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Que le has hecho a mi mujer???" gritó Andy.

"Estoy bien, cariño, no te preocupes" contestó Carrie alegremente.

"Carrie?"

"Estas bien, Carrie?" preguntó la mujer con sorna.

"Carrie!" gritó Andy.

"Un poco aburrida, la verdad" contestó Carrie, ignorando a su marido. "No hay nada que hacer por aquí?"

"Carrie, que te pasa?"

No era normal. Conocía a Carrie, ella no sería capaz de hablar tan tranquilamente en esas circunstancias.

"Seguro que se te ocurre algo" dijo la mujer, y aunque no podía ver su cara porque iba completamente tapada, Andy casi oyó la sonrisa en su voz.

Carrie se encogió de hombros, y de pronto dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina.

Al oír el sonido del cajón de los cuchillos abrirse (tenía una palanca de seguridad, sonaba diferente), Andy lo comprendió. Carrie tenía un plan para sacarlos de ahí. Improvisado, excesivamente arriesgado... pero tenían que probarlo. Tenían que salvar a Harry.

Unos minutos después, Carrie volvió. Cargaba unas tijeras, que mostró a los brujos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Andy no sabía que su mujer fuera tan buena actriz. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle... Después de cinco años de matrimonio, ahora se daba cuenta de que la había juzgado mal: su mujer tenía unos nervios de acero. Al menos en situaciones de vida o muerte.

"Harry..." llamó Carrie entonces, agachándose a la altura de su hijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Ven con mamá!"

Harry no se hizo de rogar, y se lanzó con la cabeza por delante hacia su madre, que le acogió con los brazos abiertos.

"Shhh!" chistó ella con calma, pasándole una mano arriba y abajo por la espalda "No llores, cariño, no llores. Mamá está aquí."

Carrie siempre había tenido una mano excelente con los niños, y poco a poco, Harry fue dejando de llorar. Aprovechando la distracción, Andy intentó buscar la manera de escapar, cosa difícil, la verdad. Estaban en un séptimo piso, así que solo podían salir por la puerta, y esta estaba bloqueada. Si querían huir, tendrían que pelear.

Si tan solo pudiera moverse...

"Cariño, enséñame tus manos" dijo de pronto Carrie.

Andy frunció el ceño.

"Uy!" exclamó Carrie con el tono que solía utilizar cuando quería convencer a Harry de algo "Cuantos deditos tienes! Vamos, dame ese meñique. El más pequeñito, cariño."

"Carrie, que haces???" gritó Andy, alarmado.

De pronto, Carrie había levantado las tijeras, y las estaba colocando alrededor del meñique de su hijo, como si quisiera...

"CARRIE!!!"

Carrie cortó.

Harry rompió a llorar, y la bruja rompió a reír.

"CARRIE!!! CARRIE, PARA!!!"

"Nonono!" reprendió gentilmente Carrie al niño "Estate quieto, Harry. Como quieres que te corte los deditos si no?"

"CARRIE! QUE HACES??? ES TU HIJO!!!"

Se le estaban saltando las lágrimas. Andy tiraba, y se retorcía, haciendo tanta fuerza como podía, pero el hechizo era demasiado poderoso. Estaba clavado en la pared, sin poder hacer nada.

Y Carrie le estaba cortando los dedos a Harry.

"SUELTA A MI HIJO, MALA PUTA!!! HARRY!!! HARRY!!!"

"Papi!" lloró Harry. Por aquel entonces estaba rodeado de sangre, y ya solo le quedaban dos dedos en la mano derecha.

"HARRY!"

"Harry, estate quieto" volvió a ordenar Carrie, sacudiendo a su hijo.

Y mientras la mujer no dejaba de reír. Una risa furiosa, cruel, maligna.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

"TE ODIO!!! TE ODIO!!!"

Carrie había acabado su tarea, y volvió hacia la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón como si fuera harina y no sangre lo que las había manchado.

"Harry!" llamó Andy, desesperado.

Su hijo estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando asustado, queriéndose encoger sobre si mismo, o taparse la cara, para darse cuenta entonces de que no podía, porque no tenía dedos. Y dolía, dolía...

"Harry!" volvió a llamar Andy. Tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. No podía hacer nada.

"Por que???" gritó con rabia al ver volver a su esposa "Por qué, Carrie, por que???"

Pero Carrie no hizo caso. Arrodillándose en el suelo, recogió los dedos que había cortado y los metió en un plato. Luego se levantó y volvió junto a los brujos, llevando el plato como si de una bandeja se tratara.

"Un aperitivo?"

El estómago de Andy no pudo aguantar más, y de pronto se encontró vomitando.

"Mmm!" oyó exclamar con deleite en la distancia "Si, gracias! Los dedos de infante son mis favoritos! Puedo tentarte, Igor?"

"No, Narcissa. Prefiero matarles, si o te importa."

"Me importa." contestó ella. "Prefiero dejarlos así. Por qué matarles, pudiendo condenarles a una vida destrozada?"

Las voces se alejaban. Habían salido de su piso.

Las ataduras de Andy se soltaron, y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Y entonces, un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de su esposa. Como si acabara de darse cuenta. Como si ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

"HAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Primer Ministro"

"Penny... cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Hugh?"

Penny sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Devon para que se acercara.

Mecánicamente, Devon extendió su mano y se presentó "Inspector O'Callaghan, Scotland Yard."

"Se llama Devon" susurró la bruja al oído del Primer Ministro.

"Hugh." Se presentó él, tomando la mano ofrecida para estrecharla. "Hugh Grant, Primer Ministro. Y este" añadió, señalando a un tipo alto y fornido de aspecto solemne "es el señor Shacklebolt, miembro de elite de los Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, tengo entendido. Su equivalente, creo."

Shacklebolt inclinó un poco la cabeza como saludo, pero Devon estaba demasiado aturdido como para contestar. Aturdido y... furioso.

"Ministerio de Magia, señor?" preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar excesivamente agresivo.

"En efecto, Devon" contestó el Primer Ministro como si no hubiera oído la amenaza en su voz "Y Penny forma parte del Departamento de Relaciones Muggles, que se encarga de la cooperación entre ambos mundos. Desgraciadamente, es un departamento bastante reciente" añadió.

Devon detectó un tono de reproche en su voz, curiosamente dirigido hacia Shacklebolt.

"Esperamos a alguien más?" preguntó este.

Al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Si" contestó Penny, apoyando la espalda en una pared tranquilamente.

Devon cruzó los brazos y se encogió un poco sobre si mismo. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera con vida.

Penny le había explicado, mientras recorrían a toda velocidad las calles de Londres montados en su escoba voladora, que había podido aprovechar el momento de distracción morbosa del Ejercito de las Tinieblas cuando el tal Voldemort había estado a punto de matarle para acercarse volando y llevárselo de ahí.

Según Penny, podría haber sido Buscadora para Ravenclaw, pero en aquel momento había preferido centrarse en sus estudios.

Como Devon no tenía idea de que era un Buscador (ni Ravenclaw, por cierto), había asentido solemnemente y lo había dejado pasar.

Penny tenía una sonrisa amable muy tranquilizadora, y, por poco convencional que fuera, tenía un control muy estable sobre su medio de transporte. Agotado después de una noche y un día de agitación continua, Devon había acabado durmiéndose.

Cuando despertó, estaba en Oxford con Regent, aunque si no fuera por los carteles de las calles no habría sido capaz de reconocer el cruce. Frente a él, estaba nada más y nada menos que el Primer Ministro, acompañado de otro mago. Y no sabía que pensar.

"Se acerca alguien" dijo Shacklebolt de pronto, sacando su varita, e instintivamente, Devon le imitó, aunque se había quedado sin balas.

"Baja la varita, Kingsley" ordenó Penny, empezando a sonreír. "Es mi marido"

Por lo que podía ver desde esa distancia, era un hombre pelirrojo, joven, de piel clara, que venía montado en una escoba a toda velocidad. De pronto, levantó su varita y una cosa plateada se acercó corriendo a ellos.

Sorprendido, Devon se dio cuenta de que era un pingüino.

Penny sacó su varita y envió una lechuza plateada al hombre, que redujo al fin su velocidad y aterrizó junto a ellos.

"Primer Ministro" saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo.

"Percival" contestó él en el mismo tono, y volviéndose hacia Shacklebolt, añadió con una sonrisa que rozaba la petulancia "Conoce usted al señor Weasley, no es cierto?"

Shacklebolt parecía haberse tragado un limón.

Devon lanzó una mirada confusa hacia Penny, pero esta se negó a sacudir brevemente la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Vamos." Dijo "Tenemos que salir de Londres. Primer Ministro, puede subir a la escoba con mi marido. Devon?"

Devon obedeció, subiendo detrás de Penny.

Volando a ras de suelo por la ciudad en ruinas, Devon tuvo por primera vez la certeza de que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. La magia existía. Y el diablo también.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Subido a una montaña de escombros, Vernon Dursley contemplaba lo que había quedado de la que desde hacía casi un año era su ciudad.

Finalmente había ocurrido. Siempre, desde que esos freaks de negro habían interrumpido la boda de sus cuñados y habían asesinado a la mitad de los comensales, había sabido que algún día, _ellos_ no se contentarían con su propio mundo.

Ese día había llegado hoy.

Vernon se ajustó el rifle a la espalda.

Había llegado su hora. Pagarían por lo que les habían hecho... Y Vernon sabía por donde empezar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_La guerra ha comenzado._

Sentado en su sillón habitual frente al fuego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry no podía quitar los ojos del trozo de pergamino. A su lado, Ron y Hermione compartían sofá, ambos con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Lavender, inusualmente silenciosa, estaba sentada en un sillón próximo, y Neville estaba encogido a sus pies.

Ginny se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer junto a Ron, que la tomó en sus brazos de inmediato. Parecía que había estado llorando. Y no era la única.

Corrían rumores, rumores de un ataque a gran escala, pero nadie sabía dónde, cuando ni como. Algunos decían Death Eaters en Diagon Alley, otros, dragones en Edimburgo, pero nadie sabía nada cierto, excepto que no había noticias.

De pronto, la puerta del retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, y la cabeza de Hagrid se asomó por el hueco. Estaba muy pálido.

"Galahad Morris. Kenneth Willows. Mary Kennedy. Angela Davids. Robert Cooly. Afrodita Jamieson. Dalia Peters. Dean Thomas. Venid conmigo, por favor."

"Dios mío" murmuró Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de angustia "Londres."

Nadie contestó. Estaban todos demasiado ocupados intentando tragar el nudo que se les había formado en la garganta, sin poder quitar los ojos de Dean.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Como se dirige uno a la Nación después de un día como el de hoy. Como puede uno ponerse frente a un micrófono, o una cámara, y decir al vacío que los rumores que corren sobre los sucesos de hoy en Londres ni siquiera se acercan al absoluto horror que es la verdad. Como se le dice a una persona que, si conocía a alguien en la ciudad, esa persona: su amigo, su hermano, su **hijo**, a muerto._

_No se puede._

_Esta madrugada, a las 4.30, las fuerzas del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort han iniciado su invasión de Londres. Magos y Brujas, Vampiros, Elfos, Duendes, Gigantes, Muertos Vivientes, Dragones, Hombres-Lobo y Dementores han recorrido libremente las calles de nuestra capital, destruyendo todo aquello que se pusiera en su camino._

_Hoy, más de ocho millones de personas han perdido la vida._

_No. No la han 'perdido'. Se la han robado. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos sin excepción. Ancianos, enfermos, nadie se ha salvado. Y no hemos podido hacer **nada** para evitarlo._

_El Primer Ministro del Reino Unido Mágico se ha puesto en contacto conmigo._

_Estamos solos._

_Pero no porque los magos y brujas quieran abandonarnos a nuestra triste suerte, no. El Primer Ministro me ha asegurado que sus fuerzas armadas harán todo lo posible por reducir el ejercito de Lord Voldemort, y confío, por nuestro bien común, en que serán capaces de hacerlo._

_No, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. En el mismo momento en que les habló, las cadenas de televisión internacionales están reportando todas la misma alarmante noticia. Verán: las Islas Británicas han desaparecido. Magia._

_No recibiremos ayuda de nuestros amigos de la comunidad internacional, porque, técnicamente, no existimos. No podemos repatriar nuestras tropas, porque no tienen un lugar al que volver._

_Pero el Ministerio de Magia nos ofrece una salida, una salvación. Lo llaman Operación Exodus._

_Nos ofrecen barcos, y una salida hacia el continente europeo. El Ministerio de Magia Británico, en cooperación con sus homólogos Francés, Belga, Español, Holandés, Alemán y Portugués, nos ofrecen la seguridad de unos campos de refugiados creados exclusivamente para nosotros._

_No habrá contacto con el mundo exterior en esos campos. Recordad que no existimos, y la magia impedirá cualquier prueba de lo contrario._

_Para aquellos que decidan aprovechar esta oportunidad, un oficial del Ministerio de Magia Británico les esperará a bordo, y asegurará mediante la magia que no le quede ningún recuerdo del día de hoy. Un terremoto sustituirá la invasión de Londres en sus memorias._

_A ustedes les corresponde decidir, nuestro gobierno no les presionará para que suban a los barcos o se queden aquí. Ambas opciones tienen muchas cosas en contra y muy pocas a favor._

_Por un lado, el olvido, la mentira, la blasfemia de las muertes que han ocurrido hoy. Tendrían que dejarlo todo: sus casas, sus posesiones... puede que incluso su familia, si les envían a campos diferentes._

_Por el otro, quedarse podría resultar un suicidio, si las fuerzas de Voldemort no se contentan con Londres y deciden atacar mañana otra ciudad. Voldemort no nos quiere dominar. Nos quiere aniquilar._

_Y tiene los medios para hacerlo._

_Así que en sus manos queda la decisión._

_Aquellos que prefieran el exilio pueden ponerse en contacto con la policía local de su distrito, y un mago o bruja del Ministerio de Magia se pondrá en contacto con ellos._

_Para aquellos que decidan quedarse, un panfleto de instrucciones de seguridad e información sobre la comunidad mágica será distribuido por sus hogares. Hasta entonces, pueden consultar las medidas de seguridad doméstica básicas en la página web que se está indicando en estos momentos en pantalla._

_Muchas gracias._

_

* * *

_

**AN: so... mi primer capitulo sin dedicatoria, pero es que no me parece ético poner una, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ocurre en el... Y bueno, la guerra ha comenzado. Vaya ejercito el de Voldemort, eh...**

**En fin, creo que por fin les hice justicia a los Dead Eaters. La verdad, me costó mucho escribir esa escena, no porque no me saliera, sino porque le tenía pánico. Por un lado, me horroriza lo que ocurre, por el otro, me horroriza que pueda parecer una escena frivola. So, no, lo pasé muy mal.**

**Y solo dos cosas más, ambas sobre los momentos cómicos que se me escaparon en el capítulo... Ejem... Hugh Grant. Pues si, Hugh Grant. Que quereis que le haga, para el papel que tiene en Sonora, quería a un Primer Ministro con un cierto carisma, a saber, David, el papel de Hugh Grant en Love Actually. Ni que sea por ese momento 'somos el pais de Harry Potter' :P Además, así seguro que no os olvidais de él XD**

**El otro momento es el cartel de StPaul... aunque no se cuantos lo habran entendido. So: el ayunatmiento de Londres se la tiene jurada a las palomas (en serio) y en Trafalgar Square tienen unos carteles colgados diciendo eso: 'Don't feed the birds'. So, tenía a Siofra en StPaul, la catedral que sale en Mary Poppins (feeed the biiirds - two pence a baaaag!) Y no pude evitarlo.**

**Y ya, no se me ocurre nada más que quiera comentar. Si me da tiempo a escribirlo, el proximo capitulo lo colgaré la noche de reyes... Es un 'aftermath', no pasan muchas cosas en él... pero las que pasan merecen el dia de reyes. Trust me.**

**Y bueno... Estais de vacaciones, teneis todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, y yo estoy intentando colgar un chap a toda pastilla, so, damas y caballeros, creo que ha llegado el momento de ser justas con la autora y dejarme una review (buscando nuevas maneras de mendigar). Texto estándar de la review: "Puaj, que asco! Estoy traumatizada, Fea!!! Pero leyendo entre líneas he descubierto que..."**

**u.u He matado ocho millones de personas con una frase.**


	13. Aquellos Cuya Lealtad Llevara Conmigo

**DISCLAIMER: ver chap 1**

**AN: **antes de empezar, decir que no habrá notas de autor al final del chap. Esto es debido a... bueno. Estoy segura de que cuando lo acabeis lo entendereis. Eso si, espero muchas, muchas reviews para este capitulo, quiero que lo sepais. Lo he escrito con toda la ilusión del mundo, tomandome el tiempo que no tengo para ello y... bueno, sin más os dejo con el chap.

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Dije en mi perfil que a partir de ahora no subire nuevo chap hasta que el anterior tenga catorce reviews, y va en serio. Puede que parezca que me paso... pero en realidad he elegido como marca la tercera 'puntuación' más baja de Sonora, que en teoría deberíamos alcanzar sin problemas. No quiero tener que volver a deprimirme por tener 'solo' siete reviews, que luego no escribo :P

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**_La Esfera de Sonora_**

**by**

**_Fea Galaxia_**

* * *

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas las personas que dejan review en este fic. Gracias por ayudarme a superar los doscientos!!! Y quiero que sepais que apenas puedo contener la risa al imaginar lo que tendreis que decir de este capitulo XD

* * *

_

**Capitulo 9**

**o**

**AQUELLOS CUYA LEALTAD LLEVARA CONMIGO**

**o**

"Excelente, señor Potter!"

Harry lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró el contra-hechizo "El jarrón rojo está escondido sobre la mesa de té del profesor Flitwick"

"Muy bien, muy bien, señor Potter" repitió el hombrecillo, dirigiéndose hacia la mesita "Excelente... creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer una pausa"

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, contrariado. No tenían tiempo para pausas. Le quedaba mucho por aprender, y no quería perder el tiempo con conversaciones fútiles.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, jovencito!" exclamó de pronto el profesor Flitwick, haciendo grandes aspavientos al saltar sobre el sofá (lo que, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, era el equivalente a dejarse caer en el) "Siéntese! Entiendo que quiera aprender tanto como posible, y por eso no le he enviado de vuelta a su habitación, pero soy un hombre viejo, Potter. Déjeme respirar!"

Harry sonrió, y finalmente se sentó en el sillón más próximo, resignado a pasar media hora muerta con su profesor de Encantamientos.

Debía reconocer que era muy bueno enseñando. Apenas hacía tres semanas que había empezado sus clases con él, y sin embargo, Harry ya era capaz de manejarse más o menos en el día a día del mundo mágico. Flitwick tenía una manera de explicar las cosas sencilla y eficaz, y eso estaba dando sus frutos.

"Un té, señor Potter?" ofreció el hombrecillo.

Harry suspiró.

"Me va a tener sentado media hora, verdad?"

El pequeño profesor soltó una risita por lo bajo, sirviendo dos tazas, y le entregó una a Harry sin molestarse a preguntar como lo quería. Después de tantas clases intensivas, lo sabía de sobra.

"Necesita reposo, señor Potter" explicó finalmente el profesor Flitwick "Un buen balance entre el entrenamiento y el descanso es clave para el control de su magia."

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada. Ya lo sabía, por supuesto, no era la primera vez que se lo decía... de hecho, pensándolo bien, el profesor Flitwick había tenido que repetírselo en cada una de las pausas que habían hecho desde que empezaran sus clases intensivas, después de Halloween.

Harry suspiró, y clavó la mirada en el hombrecillo, sin ningún tipo de reparos. El profesor Flitwick fingió no darse cuenta.

"Profesor Flitwick..." dijo de pronto Harry, tomando una decisión "Puedo hablar con usted?"

"Dulce Merlín!" exclamó el hombrecillo dramáticamente, fingiendo desesperación "Y yo que pensé que la soltería me ayudaría a escapar de la frase!"

"No se casó nunca?" preguntó Harry, olvidando por un momento el tema que le traía de cabeza.

"Oh, si!" contestó él, con los ojos curiosamente brillantes "Pero cuatrocientos años son muchos para estar esperando... Seguro que Felicia ha encontrado un angelito que le haga compañía!"

"FILIUS!"

Harry se giró hacia la chimenea, de donde procedía la voz, y se encontró mirando un pequeño retrato escondido entre las sombras, donde una pequeña mujer le estaba cantando las cuarenta al pequeño profesor.

"Puede estar tranquilo, señor Potter" dijo de pronto el hombrecillo "Felicia no habla con los demás retratos del castillo. De hecho, habla muy poco... Solo cuando se la provoca..."

Al decir esto, una lucecita se encendió en sus ojos, y al oír el 'humph!' airado procedente del cuadro, Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Vaya par.

"Quería contarme algo?" le animó entonces el profesor.

"Si." Contestó Harry, pero ahora que le daban la oportunidad, no sabía como enfocarlo, y no añadió nada más. Inconscientemente, subió las piernas al sillón y se encogió un poco sobre si mismo.

"Entiendo" dijo el profesor, y realmente sonaba como si fuera cierto.

"El profesor Dumbledore dice que usted trabajaba para una facción secreta de la Orden del Fénix" apuntó Harry tentativamente.

"Mmm..." contestó el hombrecillo, sin decir nada en realidad, acercándose la taza a los labios.

"Es... no se." Soltó Harry como si las palabras se le escaparan de la boca "Desde Halloween todo se ha vuelto mucho más real, dice Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo, no se, tal vez es porque estamos en Hogwarts, pero tengo la sensación de que la gente lo entiende aún menos que antes de la invasión de Londres! No me explico."

El profesor Flitwick soltó una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante el arranque de frustración final de Harry, y este dejó caer la cabeza en las rodillas, intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

"Me siento cortado del mundo" dijo finalmente, levantando la mirada para enfrentar la de su profesor "Aquí, en Hogwarts, todos tenemos miedo. Pero para mi... Para mi, y Ron y Hermione, y Neville, e incluso, a su manera, Luna, es un miedo distinto. Porque nosotros no somos ciudadanos de a pie, refugiados en una fortaleza supuestamente inexpugnable. Somos... somos soldados preparándonos para la gran batalla final, y tenemos miedo, y creo que estamos llegando a un punto en que la determinación ya no basta para seguir tirando hacia delante"

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperado. Era verdad lo que le había dicho al profesor Flitwick... De pronto, todo se había vuelto más real, decían, y la gente se había viso forzada a comprender de qué era realmente capaz Voldemort... Pero para él era diferente.

Él ya había sabido de que era capaz el mago tenebroso, había soñado con ello, lo había tenido en su mente, sabía la crueldad que navegaba por sus venas. Y ahora... Para él, la invasión de Londres había sido una señal. 'Estoy listo!' había gritado Voldemort. Pero Harry no tenía con qué contraatacar.

"Ven" dijo suavemente la vocecita del profesor Flitwick, y Harry bajó la vista para encontrarse con una mano ofrecida.

Tomándola, Harry se dejó guiar hacia la mesita de café, donde ahora reposaba...

"El Pensadero de Dumbledore?"

"En realidad, este es el mío" contestó el pequeño profesor con una sonrisita "Entre conmigo, señor Potter, hay algo que le quiero enseñar"

Harry intercambió una última mirada con su profesor antes de dejarse caer en el líquido plateado y, en un torbellino de color, sumergirse en uno de sus recuerdos.

Estaban en una habitación pequeña y escasamente iluminada. Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando el por qué de su visita al pasado. En las paredes, estanterías rebosantes de libros se amontonaban unas contra otras, impregnando el aire con el olor del pergamino envejecido. Sentado frente al escritorio, un chico de no más de quince años escribía furiosamente en un diario de tapas negras.

Harry se preguntó quien podía ser. Acercándose un poco, le observó detenidamente.

Incluso sentado, podía verse que el chico era alto, aunque tenía ese aire desgarbado de un adolescente a medio crecer, donde los cuatro pelos de una barba incipiente se unen a una tripita de bebé aún no completamente superada, todo ello rociado por la maldición del acné. Por algún motivo, el chico parecía enfadado, y de vez en cuando tiraba de su melena pelirroja, haciendo soltarse algún que otro mechón de pelo de la coleta en la que lo llevaba atado. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, y el chico se levantó de golpe, dejando a la vista de Harry una nariz larga y afilada, y unos penetrantes ojos azules vagamente familiares.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pararse a pensar en ello, pero, la puerta se abrió, dando paso al siempre reconocible profesor Flitwick. Parecía bastante menos arrugado de tal y como él lo conocía. Recordando que en el recuerdo de Snape le había parecido idéntico a su estado actual, se preguntó cuanto espacio en el tiempo habría retrocedido para llegar hasta ahí.

Su pregunta encontró respuesta en el acto.

"Señor Dumbledore" dijo el hombrecillo a modo de saludo.

Harry a punto estuvo de partirse el cuello de tan rápido que giró la cabeza. Ese chico era el profesor Dumbledore??

"Maestro"

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer la mandibula al suelo. Al fin y al cabo no era cada dia que uno podía oir a su afable antiguo mentor dirigirse al bueno del profesor Flitwick en un tono que, sin llegar a faltar al respeto, denotaba un intenso fastidio.

"Albus" dijo entonces el profesor, dejando entrever media sonrisa "Que haces?"

El profesor Dumbledore volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla, y a Harry a punto estuvieron de saltarsele los ojos de las órbitas: el joven Albus estaba enfurruñado. Que momento tan surrealista... Todo el mundo 'sabe' que los viejos fueron niños algún dia, pero nadie está preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con ello.

"Escribo mis memorias!" exclamó Albus The Teen, cerrando de golpe el diario para dejar ver la portada al profesor Flitwick "Ya tengo la primera frase! '_Mein Name ist Albus_" leyó "_esas fueron mis primeras palabras, y tal vez sean las que me definan mejor_' Que le parece??"

Al profesor Flitwick pareció divertirle, y con un 'ARGH!' de puro despecho, el joven Dumbledore lanzó su diario contra la pared.

"Usted no sabe lo que es, Maestro!" exclamó entonces, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Bajando la voz, añadió "Usted no sabe lo que es vivir a contrarreloj. Desde el día en que nací, todo el mundo ha estado convencido de que sería yo el que derrotaría a Gridewald. Tan lejos como yo recuerdo, he estado entrenando, aprendiendo... Por el amor de Merlín, Maestro, si me enseñaron alemán antes que inglés!" de pronto levantó la mirada, y fijando con ella al profesor Flitwick, añadió medio bromeando "De verdad no puedo ser granjero?"

"Página 214, señor Dumbledore"

De pronto, el recuerdo empezó a disolverse ante sus ojos, y en menos que dura un pestañeo volvía a estar en el despacho de su anciano profesor de Encantamientos.

"Profesor Flitwick!" exclamó Harry, que aún no acababa de saber donde estaba "Ese... ese era?"

"El profesor Dumbledore" confirmó afablemente el hombrecillo "Cediendo a la autocompasión en vez de estudiar para sus OWL, debería añadir"

Harry pestañeó, confuso, y se dejó guiar hasta el sofá que le indicaba el profesor. Acto seguido, el buen hombre le puso unos pastelillos en la mano y, sentandose al lado de su alumno, preguntó "Y bien? Que le ha parecido mi recuerdo?"

La pequeña neurona rebelde de Harry, que llevaba una buena temporada inactiva, decidió hacer su retorno triumfal en ese momento, facilitandole a Harry una imagen de si mismo, con el dorso de la mano derecha sobre la frente y la izquierda alzada dramáticamente detrás suyo, gritando: _'NADIE ME COMPRENDE!!'_. Detrás suyo, los ojos del profesor Dumbledore centelleaban intensamente.

Si fuera un animé, le habría salido una gota en la frente.

El profesor Flitwick debió utilizar alguna sutil y mezquina artimaña (_Legilimency_) y colarse en su mente para ver esta imagen (evidentemente, no podía pillarlo pensando en ecuaciones de tercer grado), porque de pronto echó a reir a carcajada limpia.

Si fuera un animé, además de la gotita en la frente, un pajarito pasaría volando delante suyo.

"No tiene gracia" hizo notar Harry, sintiéndose profundamente humillado.

"Ay! Perdón!" contestó el profesor Flitwick, intentando controlar la risa y logrando al fin estabilizarse en una sonrisa amable "Lo que quería decir con ese recuerdo, señor Potter... Es que hace tiempo conocí a un muchacho como usted. Un muchacho diferente, muy a su pesar. El Mundo Mágico le había impuesto una tarea injusta, algo que ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a hacer..." haciendo una pausa repentina, se giró hacia Harry y clavó una mirada intensa en sus ojos "Que sabe usted de Grindewald?"

Tomado por sorpresa, Harry se quedó en blanco.

"Err..." titubeó "Dumbledore le derrotó?" ofreció dubitativamente.

Para gran sorpresa suya, al profesor Flitwick no pareció importarle su ignorancia. Al contrario, volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana y con una sonrisa extraña comentó:

"Es una de las peculiaridades del Mundo Mágico. Todo el mundo sabe quien es Merlín, pero quien se acuerda de Shouso? Dentro de unos años, nadie sabrá quien fue Grindewald, y antes incluso de que llegue tu hora, Voldemort habrá caído en el olvido. Solo los Dumbledore, Potter, Seiyas y Gokus merecen ser recordados. _'Quien-Tú-Sabes'_ es un titulo efimero. Muchos han llevado este nombre en el pasado, y muchos otros lo llevarán. No se les recuerda, porque no merece la pena entrar en detalles... al final, todos hacen lo mismo. Y como ellos desaparecen de la memoria colectiva, también desaparece la lucha de aquellos que lograron derrotarles. La lucha de Albus contra Grindewald duró más de cien años, pero muy pocos son los que hoy recuerden los que sucedió" el profesor Flitwick no hizo ni siquiera una breve pausa antes de cambiar bruscamente de registro y añadir en un tono jovial "Y por qué le digo esto? Porque cuando uno tiene mi edad, tiene derecho a ponerse senil de vez en cuando!"

Harry parpadeó, volviendo de pronto a la realidad, demasiado confuso para sentirse confundido.

"Debería volver a su habitación"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Después de adar sin rumbo un número indeterminado de pasillos, Harry se dejó caer en el suelo.

Se sentía... Hueco. Denso. Como si le hubieran vaciado por dentro y hubieran sustituido sus entrañas por una espesa poción. Translúcida y cálida. Naranja.

_'Naranja?'_ repitió la pequeña neurona rebelde.

_'Naranja'_, confirmó Harry para sus adentros.

Unos pasos resonaron al final del pasillo, y Harry volvió la cabeza hacia allí. Era Filch. Hacía dos horas que debería estar en su habitación, y sabía que se llevaría un buen castigo, pero incluso así, no trató de esconderse.

Filch avanzó hasta donde estaba él sin mediar palabra, hizo una leve pero cortés inclinación de cabeza, y prosiguió su ronda nocturna.

Harry le vio marchar, sin reaccionar.

Puede que pasara horas así, o puede que fueran tan solo unos minutos, pero de pronto un dato se abrió paso entre la densidad de su mente, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Cien años.

Como en un giratiempo a cámara lenta, las imagenes empezaron a sucederse en su mente. Segunda Guerra Mundial. Revolución Rusa. Primera Guerra Mundial. Guerra Civil Americana. Cuando había empezado su carrera Grindewald? Debería añadir las Guerras Napoleónicas entre sus hazañas? Por qué no sabía nada de él?

Cien años.

Viviría tanto Voldemort? Al menos parecía empeñado en conseguirlo... Aguantaría tanto él? Pasaría toda su vida dedicado a la lucha contra el Mago Tenebroso?

Con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que si muriera en ese mismo instante, ese habría sido el caso.

Y total, para qué? En unos años, ya nadie recordaría a Voldemort. Un nuevo Señor Tenebroso se alzaría, y como todos sus predecesores, caería. Y así una y otra vez.

La noción hubiera aturdido a cualquiera.

_CLONG! CLONG! CLON-CLONG!_

Harry parpadeó. Su pequeña neurona estaba llamando su atención a golpes de campana. Incapaz de ignorar su llamada, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por procesar el mensaje.

_'Y que pasa si nadie derrota a Voldemort?'_

Londres, pasa. Londres, pero a gran escala. Una respuesta sencilla, pero terrible. Si nadie le paraba los pies, el poder de Voldemort se extendería por toda la Tierra. Para siempre.

Su responsabilidad cada día parecía más grande.

Era así como se había sentido Dumbledore?

Si. Definitivamente, si. Al menos a los quince años, su mentor había sentido que había dedicado toda su vida a la lucha contra Grindewald. No solo eso, sino que también compartía su sentimiento de no estar preparado, y el mismo deseo imposible de una vida _normal_.

_'No puedo ser granjero?'_ había bromeado.

De repente, una imagen de si mismo con una espesa barba blanca y una túnica de colores estrafalarios se impuso en la parte delantera de sus pensamientos, y Harry rompió a carcajadas. Empezaba a sentirse peligrosamente identificado con su antiguo mentor.

En el fondo, era alentador. Dumbledore había tenido las mismas dudas, y sin embargo, al final había sabido vencer. De hecho, si lo que decía el profesor Flitwick era cierto, muchos otros se habían encontrado en su situación, y al final el lado de la Luz siempre triumfaba.

Tal vez no estuviera todo perdido.

Animado por esta idea, Harry se levantó, yendo a recostarse contra una ventana próxima (ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía el trasero en proceso avanzado de congelación - mala idea, sentarse en el suelo, mala idea!)

Los terrenos del castillo tenían un aspecto apacible. Después de muchos dias de lluvia, finalmente parecía que quería amainar. Las gotas de agua suaves como una brisa espolboreaban la superfície del lago, donde el calamar gigante dormía a tentáculo suelto medio varado sobre la arena. Había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid, y si miraba atentamente, podía adivinar la silueta de Fang mirando por la ventana. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Harry levantó la cabeza hacia la media luna que iluminaba este escenario, con una extraña sensación. Cuantas cosas habría visto ella? Su tenue luz iluminaba las ruinas de Londres, donde el ejército de Voldemort pululaba entre las sombras y los escasos supervivientes se escondían bajo tierra. Pero esta luna iluminaba también La Madriguera, y a Molly Weasley, asustada pero determinada, y a la señora Figg en Privet Drive, terca y de temperamento volatil... probalemente estaba alimentando a sus gatos. La luz de esta luna bañaba a los Aurores, y a la Orden, y a todos aquellos que, cada cual a su modo, se oponían a las Tinieblas. Dentro de unas horas, esta misma luna se posaría sobre Tia Petunia, ajena a todo ello, en su refugio en el exilio.

De pronto, todo parecía distinto. A la guerra y la destrucción se oponían pequeños remansos de paz y calor, de humanidad. Hogares seguros, pueblos olvidados, e incluso países enteros en los que Voldemort no había puesto ni el pensamiento. Voldemort tenía la fuerza, pero ellos tenían el valor. Voldemort tenía la codicia, la soberbia y el poder. Ellos tenían algo que defender.

Y lo defenderían.

Harry respiró profundamente, sintiendo una confianza en si mismo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la cabaña de Hagrid.

Visto con perspectiva, tan mal no lo llevaban. Puede que aún les quedara mucho camino por recorrer, pero es no quitaba que hubieran avanzado lo suyo.

Para empezar, la Base Secreta ya casi estaba a punto, en gran parte, sorprendentemente (teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes), gracias a los esfuerzos de varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Molly Weasley, en particular, había dejado de lado sus reticencias del último verano y parecía haberse tomado su comfort y bienestar como algo personal, enviando no solo las fundas para los sofás que le había pedido Ron, sino también cojines, cortinas, edredones, mantas, un cuadro de punto de cruz en el que unos cachorros de unicornio se esforzaban en parecer tiernos,y, para gran sofoco del pelirrojo, un osito de peluche rosa con una 'G' en el pecho en el que se podían apreciar claramente las cicatrices de donde tiempo ha habían salido ocho patas de araña.

Además de todo esto, la señora Weasley les había enviado montones de comida (alguien lo dudaba), e incluso un día había logrado infiltrar a Charlie en Hogwarts para que les hiciera de manitas.

Tonks les había dado un poster de las Weird Sisters, y Remus un juego de té en estado dudoso. La profesora McGonagall fingía no darse cuenta de nada, una actitud que se había contagiado rápidamente a la señora Pince, tal y como descubrieron cuando esta no les dijo nada por copiar sin tapujos libros enteros de la Sección Prohibida. Moody les había enviado un arsenal de detectores de tenebrismo, que iban desde las ya famosas antena de televisor y Reflector de Enemigos, hasta una nariz de payaso que se encendía si aquel que la llevaba puesta había practicado las Artes Oscuras en los dos últimos meses y una especie de frutero que anulaba cualquier intento de espionaje. Harry había puesto este último en el salón, y le había enviado una carta al ex-Auror para saber donde podría conseguir otros, por si acaso.

El más sorprendente, pero, había sido sin duda Filch. Un dia llamó al trio a su despacho, para después dejarlos a solas con un cajón abierto en el que había escrito _'Potencialmente Peligroso'_. Ron les había mirado, primero a Harry y luego a Hermione, antes de encogerse de hombros y vaciar el contenido del cajón en su mochila. Desde entonces su amiga dividía su tiempo entre _'Grandes Hechizos'_ (aún no había abandonado su empeño en descifrar _Portus_) y los que ya habían pasado a ser conocidos como los Misterios de Filch.

Y si Filch había resultado ser sorprendente, la señora Pomfrey había demostrado ser tan intuitiva como práctica y eficiente. Harry, Ron y Hermione no tenían reparos en apropiarse de aquello que necesitaran para mantener la paz en el mundo, tal y como venían demostrando desde que a los doce años saquearan los armarios privados de Snape, y al parecer, la señora Pomfrey era muy consciente de ello. Sea como fuere, al dia siguiente de infiltrarse en el despacho de Slughorn y 'tomar prestados' un puñado de bezoares (por si acaso), la señora Pomfrey paró a Ginny en un pasillo y le entregó un completísimo botiquín de primeros auxilios, ofreciendose al mismo tiempo para darles un cursillo rápido de cuidados básicos (Hermione insistía en que deberían aceptar).

Así pues, gracias a los esfuerzos de todos ellos, la Base Secreta había tomado forma. Habían ampliado el salón con la ayuda de los hechizos del profesor Flitwick, así como los armarios empotrados del segundo piso, que ahora eran espaciosas habitaciones. Charlie les había montado la cocina, y de algún modo había logrado conectar la chimenea del salón a los demás pisos.

Harry sonrió. Sin darse cuenta había echado a andar mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y sus pasos le habían guiado hasta el Torreón. Abriendo la puerta, se tomó un momento para observar los cambios, y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

La primera vez que había visto la Base, le había recordado La Madriguera: muebles viejos pero vivos, y un aspecto cálido y comfortable... Ron había hecho un buen trabajo moldeando la Base tal y como creía que debería ser un hogar, pero desde entonces habían pasado muchos días y muchas personas haciendo suyo un espacio con el que empezaban a sentirse identificados.

Aunque los muebles del salón seguían siendo practicamente los mismos, se veía a la vez más grande y más abarrotado. Los libros y las montañas de pergamino habían invadido casi por completo la habitación, amontonados en pequeñas torres en mesas y mesitas ahí donde Hermione hubiera estado investigando. Los Misterios de Filch estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa, y los Papeles de Moody, recientemente recuperados del fondo del baúl, colgaban ahora de un corcho en la pared, junto al _Calendario Aproximado de los NEWT, _subrayado en códigos de colores, y una insignia del P.E.D.D.O.

A su lado, las Weird Sisters lanzaban miradas desdeñosas desde su poster a los jugadores de los Chuddley Cannons que volaban en la pared opuesta. Un tablero de ajedrez con una partida a medias sobre él, un juego de Naipes Explosivos y un montón de cojines desparramados por el suelo atestiguaban también de la presencia de Ron.

Tal vez fuera porque no había estado mucho con ellos, o puede que fuera porque los hermanos Weasley tendían a dejar una marca similar sobre el espacio, pero de Ginny tan solo tenían un par de jerseys tirados en medio del paso. En cambio Neville, que entre Malfoy y la ausencia de la profesora Sprout pasaba practicamente todo su tiempo libre en los Invernaderos, había conseguido llenar el Torreón con diversas plantas de interior, material de Herbología y diagramas sobre el crecimiento de las plantas. Lo más pintoresco era sin duda el montón de bolitas plateadas que había dejado en un rincón.

"Huele a rosas" había dicho Ron, tomando una de las bolitas entre sus dedos.

"Son excrementos de Mooncalf" había replicado Neville, intentando contener una sonrisa burlona.

Ron aún no lo había superado.

El caso es que el excremento de Mooncalf era un abono muy valioso, que Neville había decidido reservarse para algunas de las plantas del Torreón. Todas ellas eran de 'propiedades de activación olfatil', había dicho el chico, para luego explicarles que, por ejemplo, la gran planta colgante de brillantes hojas azules tenían propiedades anti-estrés, y el pequeño tiesto con tres palos rosa oscuro tenía la capacidad de despejar la mente y facilitar la actividad cerebral. No hace falta decir que desde ese día, la maceta había seguido a Hermione donde quiera que fuera.

Finalmente Luna, que practicamente había tomado residencia en el Torreón, había colgado espantasueños otros estrafalarios adornos por todas partes, perdidos en un mar de chales y sábanas de aspecto arábico que había colgado del techo, y había colocado los muebles siguiendo la misma táctica que Tia Petunia: el Feng Shui. Para gran diversion de Harry, la chica estaba convencida de que servía para atraer a los Berencejenos (seguía obsesionada con ellos).

Y eso solo era el salón.

Algo similar se había producido en la cocina, aunque a menor escala. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y cuco, con su horno y fogones de metal negro de la época en que Flitwick era estudiante y las cortinas de hilo que le había enviado la señora Weasley. Las paellas colgaban de la pared debajo de un estante que todos habían decidido reservarse única y exclusivamente para los dulces depués de que Luna colocara encima un tarro que leía _Cookies._ Bromeando, Ron había puesto el Pozo sin Fondo en él, y lo había hechizado para cambiar la inscripción por _Harry's_. A Lavender, por supuesto, le había hecho muchisima gracia, y al dia siguiente cada uno tenía un tarro lleno de su merienda favorita.

Lavender también se había autoasignado la misión de 'poner a punto los baños', lo que basicamente significaba que había raptado a Charlie Weasley (llamandolo 'cuñado' y causando escalofríos a todos los presentes) y lo había mantenido cautivo en uno de los armarios hasta que lo había convertido en un mini-balneario. Para las chicas. Para los chicos, había metido a Charlie en el baño que ya tenía de por si el Torreón, lo habían ensanchado, y luego Lavlav había dejado sus pinturas y cosas para el pelo en los estantes. Pero era el baño de los chicos, eh?

Harry le hubiera dicho algo (del tipo "Vade retro, Satanás!"), pero desgraciadamente Hermione parecía entusiasmada por esta nueva 'estimulante presencia femenina', y la apoyaba en todas sus estúpidas ideas. Contra dos titanes de la dominación como ellas, Harry no podía hacer nada.

En el fondo, Harry sospechaba que Hermione solo consentía a Lavender para poner en evidencia a Ron, y puede que también para fastidiarle a él un rato. Una sospecha basada en la manera en que su amiga irradiaba hilaridad cada vez que espoleaba al monstruo con un "Adelante Lavlav!"

Harry había intentado hacerle ver que con su comportamiento no hacía otra cosa que animarla a incrustarse en el grupo (porque desde luego ellos no la habían invitado), pero Hermione se había limitado a levantar la cabeza de su libro dos segundos y comentar, sin darle importancia:

"A mi me gustan las habitaciones"

Incluso ahora, de noche, solo y atravesando un momento de Paz Espiritual y Satisfacción Generalizada, pensar en ello conseguía enfurruñarle.

Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, Harry reconocería que la chica había hecho un buen trabajo con la remodelación de los armarios. Además del ya mencionado balneario, había acomodado seis habitaciones en el segundo piso, una para cada uno (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny), cada una decorada en un estilo acorde a su inquilino, excepto la de Ron, que tenía una cama de baldaquines sospechosamente amplia, dos armarios y un conejo blanco de peluche sobre el que Harry prefería no hacer preguntas.

Basicamente porque tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudieran darle a "No pensareis que Lavlav se va a instalar aqui, verdad?"

Nop. No quería saber la respuesta. Y además, tan bien no lo había hecho, porque no había preparado una habitación para Malfoy. Hermione argumentaría que no podía preparar algo que no sabía que necesitaran, pero aún así, el caso era que no lo había hecho, y Harry no pensaba pasarlo por alto. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que el rubio era uno de los motivos por los que tenían que darse prisa.

Pero claro, los demás no lo querían ver. Estaban todos demasiado emocionados, ya fuera con el pequeño laboratorio de pociones, la terraza cubierta para las plantas de Neville, el pequeño salón de té inspirado en el aula de la profesora Trelawney, o, en el caso de Hermione, en el cuartito de los Elfos Domésticos, que constaba de un nido de paja para Kreacher, una camita de baldaquines para Winky, una tabla de planchar sobre la que dormía Dobby y la taza rota de un inodoro en la que el Elfo guardaba sus inmaculadas prendas.

Lo único positivo que había hecho la chica fue convertir el último armario en una lechucería, en la que ahora reposaban, además de Hedwig y Pig, tres lechuzas del colegio que se habían presentado al día siguiente de llevar sus animales al Torreón, probablemente una indirecta de McGonagall para que le contaran lo que estaban tramando.

En fin, volviendo al tema, que Lavender había pasado de ser un problemilla a ser un problemón. Y no entendía por qué diablos le hacía tanta gracia a Hermione, ni mucho menos por qué Ron no aclaraba las cosas con ella.

Harry suspiró. Al menos la pesadez de Lavlav lograba distraerles un rato. En sentido negativo, pero les distraía. Todos habían estado demasiado tensos ultimamente.

Harry suspiró otra vez. Había llegado la hora. El profesor Flitwick decía que ya tenía controlado el hechizo, asi que no valía la pena prostergar el momento... Además, no acababa de repasar mental y fisicamente la Base? Se suponía que eso ayudaba en la primera fase de la operación...

Decidido, Harry salió del Torreón, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, y se situó dadole la espalda, con los ojos cerrados para evitar cualquier tipo de tentación. Para lanzar _Fidelio_, lo más importante que tenía que hacer era visualizar aquello que quería esconder, no física. sino conceptualmente, asi que en vez de concentrarse en los muebles o las habitaciones, Harry se dispuso a buscar el _centro_ o _corazón_, como lo llamaba Flitwick. El sentimiento oculto detrás del objeto a esconder.

No era fácil. Por poner un ejemplo, el jarrón que había escondido antes en el despacho de Flitwick tenía por núcleo el pánico. Más en concreto, el pánico que había sentido el pequeño profesor cuando, después de conseguir cierta flor de la profesora Sprout (después de mucho presionar) se dio cuenta de que no tenía donde conservarla y de que la afable Jefa de Hufflepuff probablemente iba a decapitarlo.

El profesor Flitwick no le había contado nada de todo esto, pero Harry lo había descubierto igualmente al lanzar el hechizo. _Fidelio_ requería concentrarse en las sensaciones que producía el objeto a esconder, hasta que el objeto en cuestión empezara a responder, enviando sus propios recuerdos a la memoria de aquel que lanzaba el hechizo.

A partir de ahí se suponía que la cosa se complicaba, había dicho el profesor Flitwick, pero la verdad es que Harry tenía un talento natural para distiguir a primera vista el núcleo entre la maraña de recuerdos que asaltaban su mente, de ahí que hubiera aprendido a controlar el hechizo en tan solo dos semanas. El profesor estaba impresionado por ello, y de vez en cuando le aconsejaba lanzar _Fidelio_ en su NEWT de Encantamientos, para subir nota, sobre todo porque, tal y como ya había podido constatar, la tercera fase de la operación tampoco no suponía ningun problema para él, principalmente por la cantidad de poder que corría por sus venas.

Era curioso, la verdad. Para cuando llegaba a la tercera fase del hechizo, su mente estaba completamente perdida en un mundo de remolinos de color, donde las cosas no eran objetos y personas, sino focos de luz y recuerdos. En este momento, la magia entraba en acción. El lanzador del hechizo tenía que concentrarse en su magia, hasta que pudiera ver una manifestación física de ella en el mundo de color, y moldearla con una forma que le permitiera transportar el núcleo al lugar en que lo quería esconder. Normalmente, esto era una raqueta de ping-pong, o en el mejor de los casos un cubo, pero en el caso de Harry, era una imagen de si mismo, dorada, y en vez de volverse loco intentando maniobrar sin perder la concentración, solo tenía que agarrar la bolita dorada que era el núcleo y meterla donde quisiera. Su único problema era su tendencia a sentirse incómodo por la manera en que, indirectamente, el hechizo le indicaba cuanto más poder que el resto tenía en realidad.

Harry tomó aire. El corazón de la Base sería fácil de encontrar. Era su propio destino.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry. Harry despierta. No hemos encontrado la Base Secreta esta mañana, así que Hermione cree que has lanzado _Fidelio_. Ha convocado una reunión del ED."

Harry entreabrió un ojo, lanzando una mirada oscura a su no-tan-amigo. Apenas había dormido.

"Salón de los Requerimentos. En veinte minutos" ordenó el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse "Le diré a Hermione que te prepare una poción restaurativa."

Harry gruñó amenazadoramente y volvió a esconderse entre las sábanas. Ron, en absoluto intimidado, se dirigió hacia la puerta y soltó, al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo por encima del hombro que le arrancaba las sábanas:

"Veinte minutos, Harry!"

Su rugido de furia pudo oírse incluso en Hogsmeade.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna y, desgraciadamente, Lavlav, estaban sentados en un círculo de sillas que les había proporcionado el Salón de los Requerimentos.

Harry había llegado con tan solo cinco minutos de retraso, pero tan pronto se hubo tomado la poción de Hermione, se enfrascó en una discusión con su mejor amiga sobre la conveniencia o no de la presencia de Lavlav, y Harry no se había resignado a darse por vencido hasta veinte minutos más tarde. Ahora, Lavlav estaba sentada en las rodillas de 'su novio' (que seguía sin atreverse a cortar con ella), lanzandole a Harry miradas victoriosas y desafiantes.

"Empezamos la reunión?" soltó de pronto Luna, que no sería capaz de notar la tensión en el aire ni aunque pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo "He descubierto un baile que atrae a los Berencejenos, y quiero probarlo."

A la mención de las míticas e inútiles criaturas, Hermione, que hasta entonceshabía parecido bastante divertida (para inmensa frustración de Harry especialmente mientras discutía con él), frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, pero, Ginny puso los ojos al cielo y se levantó, diciendo:

"Si, Luna. Vamos a empezar la reunión o no saldremos nunca de aquí. Harry, ayer escondiste el Torreón con el hechizo _Fidelio_, si?"

"Si" contestó Harry, sintiendose algo incómodo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero...

"Bien" dijo ella, sacando a relucir una brusquedad digna de la hija de Molly Weasley "Donde está?"

Harry permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de enfocar lo que tenía que decir, al tiempo que trataba de ignorar las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los demás (y que no apoyaban nada a la hora de pensar). Sabía que Neville, Luna y Hermione le entendían y apoyaban, cada cual a su manera, pero Ginny y Lavlav estaban visiblemente enojadas, ambas convencidas de ser el motivo de su silencio, y Ron...

"Err... Harry?"

Ron estaba absolutamente confuso.

Había llegado la hora de hacer un discurso.

"No creo que deba decirlo tan a la ligera, Ron" dijo Harry finalmente. Hermione asintió su apoyo. Un poco más animado, Harry prosiguió. "Me gustaría poder continuar como hasta ahora, pero... Esto va en serio. Ya no se trata del ED, de sublevarse contra una profesora odiosa, ni siquiera de ser 'el brazo no reconocido de la Orden en Hogwarts'. Aquellos que sepán donde está el Torreón pasaran a formar parte de algo diferente. Se que si os dijera que es vuestra oportunidad para echaros atrás, todos protestaríais." dijo alzando un poco la voz para cubrir el sonido de las primeras protestas "Pensais que sería desleal, o cobarde de vuestra parte quedaros aquí mientras los demás siguen adelante con la lucha. Puede que sea cierto, pero como se empeña en explicarnos Tonks en Defensa, también es vuestra mejor manera de manteneros con vida. Por eso quiero que penseis bien antes de pedirme donde está la Base. Quiero que comprendais que, con Dumbledore muerto, la Orden desbandada y el Ministerio sumido en el terror, aquellos que se unan a mi pasaran a ocupar los primeros puestos en la lista negra de Voldemort. Irá a por vosotros, os querrá ver muertos y es probable que lo consiga."

Harry hizo una pausa, y se volvió a mirar a las chicas. De todos los presentes, solo Ginny, Luna y Lavlav estaban a oscuras respecto a la Profecía, y en consecuencia, eran las únicas que no sabían realmente donde se estaban metiendo.

Pero Luna no parecía afectada en absoluto por su discurso, como si hubiera sido plenamente consciente de lo que significarían sus actos incluso antes de que Harry se enterara de ello. Ginny, por su parte, estaba lanzando pequeñas miradas enojadas a los demás, sospechando con razón que había algo que no le habían contado y claramente molesta por ello. En cuanto a Lavlav, parecía un tanto alarmada, mirando a cada uno de ellos con cara de conejito asustado y no encontrando más que miradasgraves en retorno. De pronto, la mano de Ron fue a posarse sobre la de Lavlav y le dio un suave apretón recomfortante. Harry apartó la mirada, horrorizado.

"Creo que todos queremos seguir adelante, Harry" dijo finalmente Neville. Poco a poco, los demás fueron asintiendo, la última de ellos Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

"Creo..." intervino Ron, palideciendo un poco y apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Lavlav "Creo que todos deberíamos ser capaces de decir _el nombre_"

"Si vamos a luchar contra él, tiene lógica" corroboró Neville. Después de lanzar una mirada circular sin que nadie se opusiera a la idea, finalmente dijo serenamente "Voldemort"

Hermione tomó aire y contestó, como reafirmando una promesa hecha hace tiempo "Voldemort"

Ginny tomó el relevo y, pálida como la leche pero con un brillo desafiante en los ojos, dijo con firmeza: "Voldemort!"

Llegó el turno de Luna, que permaneció en silencio un momento, sumida en una expresión reflexiva. El ambiente se estaba enrareciendo bajo el peso de la promesa tácita que venía con ese nombre. _Estamos contigo. No tendremos miedo._

Solo que si tenían miedo. Serían necios de no tenerlo.

Finalmente, Luna afirmó con suavidad: "Voldemort"

En ese momento, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Ron y Lavlav. Inmediatamente, la chica escondió la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo y, agarrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, soltó con voz chillona: "Voldemort!!!"

A Hermione le brillaban los ojos de hilaridad contenida,y sin saber como, de pronto Harry se encontró con una imagen en su mente de Parvati tirando de algo pegajoso enganchado en la pierna de Lavlav. Confuso, Harry intentó volver a cruzar la mirada con su amiga, pero ella había vuelto a posar la mirada sobre la feliz (?) pareja, y miraba afablemente a la chica.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando a Ron de nuevo, esperando. Había sido él el primero en decir que deberían sercapaces de pronunciar el nombre, y sin embargo, parecía que era el que tenía más dificultad en decirlo.

Lavlav se acurrucó un poco más contra él, acariciandole suavemente la espalda, y haciendo que Harry sesintiera supremamente incómodo. Ron no había estado tan pálido desde que Hagrid les enviara a 'seguir las arañas'.

El pelirrojo volvió la mirada hacia Lavlav, abrazada a él, y luego hacia Harry, de pie, esperando. Finalmente, y sin despegar la vista de su mejor amigo, Ron asustó en un tono asustado pero decidido: "Voldemort"

Harry soltó un suspiro, casi resignado, y mirando a Ron, contestó sencillamente: "Voldemort."

Todos querían seguir adelante. Por muy recomfortante que fuera la idea, también resultaba un tanto deprimente. No quería arrastrar a sus amigos a ese mundo. Aunque ellos estuvieran empeñados en seguirle.

Harry tomó aire, decidiendose por fin a hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer y esperando, en su opinión contra toda esperanza, que las cosas no se pusieran feas.

"Aún no hemos acabado" dijo, levantando la mirada hacia sus amigos "Antes de poder deciros donde está el Torreón, hay una última prueba que debeis superar" e ignorando las reacciones indignadas de sus amigos, añadió "Por favor, salid todos de la habitación e id entrando luego por turnos"

Para evitar discusiones inútiles, se dio la vuelta y esperó a oírlos marchar. No le hacia falta verlos para saber que la primera fue Hermione (tirando de Ron y Lavlav), y la última, Ginny, con mirada de reproche.

Una vez a solas, Harry pensó _'Necesito mi chivatoscopio'_ y este apareció, junto a una mesa, en medio del círculo de sillas en que habían estado sentados. Apenas había acabado de acercar dos sillas a la mesa cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Hermione de mirada inquisitiva.

Harry se encogió de hombros, indicando el chivatoscopio, y dijo:

"Confío en vosotros, pero no me lo puedo permitir"

Hermione asintió, sin cuestionarle, y tomó asiento frente a él.

"La Base Secreta está en el Torreón de Ravenclaw" dijo entonces Harry, sin aspavientos.

"La Base Secreta de qué?" preguntó Hermione, medio divertida.

"Err..." dijo Harry elocuentemente, pasandose una mano por el pelo "La Base Secreta de Yo Y Aquellos Cuya Lealtad Llevará Conmigo Hacia El Cumplimiento De Mi Destino. Un dia te explicaré los entresijos de _Fidelio_." añadió, viendo la expresión aturdida de su amiga.

"Me lo tomó como una promesa!" advirtió ella sonriendo y levantándose para salir de la habitación. Segundos más tarde, Neville había ocupado su lugar, y unos minutos después Luna abandonaba la sala en dirección al Torreón con la promesa de que Harry la seguiría en breve para contarle todo lo que le quedaba por saber.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, dando paso esta vez a Ginny. Inmediatamente, el chivatoscopio empezó a girar.

Por un momento, se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro, horrorizados, negandose a comprender. Y entonces Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo, dijo:

"Por favor, sal de la sala. Dile a Ron que pase"

Ginny clavó en él una mirada herida, pero Harry no se retractó. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, rogando sin palabras que confiara en ella por encima del pitido agudo que llenaba la habitación, y finalmente, al no recibir respuesta, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Imediatamente, el chivatoscopio dejó de girar. Harry se quedó mirandolo, la mente en blanco excepto por un único pensamiento.

_Ginny._

"Que ha pasado?" preguntó la voz de Ron desde la puerta "Hermione ha ido tras mi hermana, pero... Harry? Estás bien?"

Harry adelantó el chivatoscopio sobre la mesa, negando con la cabeza. Un par de miradas intercambiadas con su mejor amigo bastaron para hacerle entender lo que había ocurrido.

"P... Pero..." balbuceó el pelirrojo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Prefería no pensar en ello.

"Tiene que haber una explicación!" exclamó Ron.

"La Base Secreta está en el Torreón de Ravenclaw" contestó Harry con voz llana, decididó a ignorar el tema.

"Harry!" insistió el pelirrojo.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un sonoro _CLONG!_

"No quiero hablar de ello, Ron!" exclamó desde su escondrijo.

Ron tomó asiento, y finalmente, después de un largo silencio, Harry asomó los ojos por encima de sus brazos.

"No creí que fuera a sonarle a nadie" murmuró.

El pelirrojo tomó el chivatoscopio entre sus manos y se puso a juguetear con él, sin soltar una palabra. Harry tampoco sabía que decir. Se sentía...

_Ginny._

Nunca hubiera imaginado...

"Lo siento" dijo de pronto Ron. Ante la mirada de incompresión de Harry, añadió, como si eso lo explicara todo "Es tu novia"

"Es tu hermana" replicó Harry, creyendo que sería mejor aclarar ese punto y medio esperando el momento en el que su amigo empezara a gritar.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Tu también" dijo sencillamente.

Harry, como buen machote que era, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no saltar a los brazos del pelirrojo y romper a llorar como una chiquilla. Ron, por su parte, siempre sobresaliente en el departamento de comportamiento viril, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

"Creo que no deberíamos sacar conclusiones hasta que Hermione nos explique por qué ha sonado el chivatoscopio" razonó.

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás, suspirando con tristeza y adoptando una actitud derrotada. Después de un breve silencio, finalmente explicó:

"Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación racional, Ron. Y no creo ni por un segundo que Ginny tenga ningún tipo de contacto con los Death Eaters, pero..."

"Pero no puedes ignorar el chivatoscopio. Lo comprendo" completó su mejor amigo "Solo quiero asegurarme de que esto no destrozara tu relación con mi hermana"

Harry contestó con una sonrisa desganada, pero no dijo nada, y Ron se levantó, dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

"Le digo a Lavender que pase?"

"Si..." suspiro Harry con resignación. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera salir de la habitación, pero, le volvió a llamar "Oye!"

Ron se giró, con una mirada interrogante.

"Por qué no has cortado con Lavlav?" preguntó Harry de bote pronto.

Su amigo pasó de sorprendido a muy incómodo en cuestión de segundos, y finalmente se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada.

Harry aprovechó los pocos segundos que estuvo a solas en la habitación para gritar.

"MIERDA! MIERDA! JODER!"

Ron, su mejor amigo, su hermano, se estaba enamorando de la chica más hueca y pánfila del castillo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Que significa Ron para tí?" gruñó Harry amenazadoramente.

Delante suyo, la chica parpadeó estúpidamente un par de veces antes de ponerse roja como un tomate y chillar con su vocecita irritante: "Y a tí que te importa?!?"

"Mira Lavlav..." empezó Harry con una mirada tenebrosa.

"No me llames así!" le cortó ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Vale. _Lavender_" concedió Harry inyectando el nombre de la chica de todo su desdén "No sabes donde te estás metiendo. Se te ha metido en esa cabeza hueca tuya seguir a Ron donde quiera que vaya, pero Ron no va a Disneyworld, y no estoy tan seguro de que tú comprendas eso"

"Tu querías que Ron saliera con Hermione" contestó ella ignorando sus insultos, con la mandíbula apretada.

"Pues si" confesó Harry sin un atisbo de vergüenza "Ron se merece algo mucho mejor que tú"

Esta vez fue el turno de Lavlav de lanzar una mirada desdeñosa.

"mejor que yo?" soltó, con un deje de incredulidad "Potter, tu tienes un problema muy serio. Pero si tu no te das cuenta, no voy a ser yo la que venga a solucionarte la vida. Capullo. Ahora, sepas que estoy aquí para quedarme" añadió fieramente "No me importa si tú no puedes soportarme, es la opinión de Ron la que cuenta. Y sabes qué? RON NO VA A CORTAR CONMIGO!!!!"

Por la violencia con la que lo dijo, a Harry no le cupo ninguna duda de que la chica sabía de sus intentos por romper la pareja. Tampoco que le importara.

"Pero tu sabes donde te estas metiendo, piltrafilla?" preguntó en un tono condescendiente.

"Mi novio fue envenenado el año pasado" recordó ella, muy seria.

"Pero tu no estabas ahí cuando eso sucedió" contestó Harry en el mismo tono, como si la estuviera reprendiendo. "Tampoco estuviste en el Departamento de Misterios, y ni siquiera puedes decir que respondieras a la llamada cuando convocamos de urgencia al ED el año pasado. Puede que sepas algo de la guerra, y que haya tenido alguna consecuencia para tí, pero en eso no eres diferente al resto del mundo. La lucha contra Voldemort hace años que dura, y tú siempre te has mantenido al margen de ella. Y ahora, te sale un noviete en el cole, y decides incrustarte en su grupo, sin pararte a pensar en las consecuencias. Que pasa si Ron acaba dejandote? Decidirás entonces que quieres abandonar el grupo?"

"Tu eres imbécil, Harry." le cortó Lavlav antes de que pudiera acabar su diatriba "Mira. Me sabe muy mal que a tu novia le haya sonado este chisme, pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, a mi no me silba ni nada. Así que corta el rollo. Dijiste que esta era la última prueba, no? Pues ya tienes los resultados. Por más que te pese, puedes confiar en mi."

"_Ron_ puede confiar en tí" corrigió Harry malamente. Lavender había metido el dedo en la llaga al mencionar a Ginny, y Harry no quiso hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder su mala leche "De momento."

"Despierta, Harry" contestó ella echandose atrás en la silla y echando la cabeza para arriba "'Ron y Hermione' no va a ocurrir nunca. Tal vez sea hora de que empieces a asumirlo. Y siento mucho que tu sueño de 'Los Cuatro Cuñados' se haya roto, pero yo no tengo por qué aguantar tus berrinches. Y si Ron acaba cortando conmigo por culpa de ellos, te voy a cortar los testiculos, los voy a empajar, y los voy a colgar en la pared de _Las Tres Escobas_"

Lo dijo sin subir el tono, y con tal naturalidad que a Harry casi le da un escalofrío. Casi.

"Sabes por qué le ha sonado a Ginny el chivatoscopio?" preguntó de repente Lavlav, y por la manera en que brillaban sus ojos, Harry supo que la respuesta no sería nada bueno "Sabes por qué no puedes confiar en ella, Harry? Puedes esperar a que Hermione te lo explique, pero el resultado será el mismo"

Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como un chiquillo. Había estado intentando no pensar en el por qué, y no quería oírlo, pero Lavender se inclinó por encima de la mesa, acercándose a él, y continuó en tono confidencial:

"Tiene esa cabecita suya llena de esquemas y planes varios para que vuelvas con ella, y todos empiezan con la misma base: entrar definitivamente en tu grupo de amigos."dicho esto, se volvió a echar hacia atrás, y prosiguió en un tono normal "No soy yo la que no se toma la lucha contra Quien-Tú-Sabes en serio, Harry. Es ella. Puedes seguir descargando tu rabia sobre mi tanto como quieras, pero eso no cambiara las cosas. Estas dolido con Ginny porque se comporta como una boba adolescente, y estás furioso conmigo porque era de mi de quien esperabas algo así, pero no ha ocurrido. Harry, puede que Ron haya sido determinante en que quiera unirme a tu grupo, pero yo ya estaba barajando la posibilidad de unirme a la Orden del Fénix desde que Parvati se fue."

Harry volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, derrotado, y Lavlav le dió tres palmaditas supuestamente recomfortantes en el coco, que no hicieron más que darle la extraña sensación de ser un como un perrito para ella.

_Vaaale, vaaaaale, seré un buen chico, _pensó con sarcásmo, para darse cuenta inmediatamente de que lo decía en serio. Alzando la cabeza, lanzó una mirada incierta a la novia de su mejor amigo, y ofreció: "Lo siento?"

Para gran desesperación de Harry, Lavlav contestó con una risita tonta.

"La Base Secreta está en el Torreón de Ravenclaw" dijo, levantando los ojos al cielo como preguntandoles a todos los dioses por qué se lo estaba diciendo "Vamos para allá, que Luna nos está esperando. Tengo mucho que contaros."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Había sido extraño explicarles todo a las chicas, se dijo mientras ataba su nota para Neville a la pata de Hedwig. Su fiel lechuza ululó y salió volando por la ventana, en dirección a los Invernaderos (lo que significaba que, al igual que ellos, Neville había decidido prescindir de ir a clase esa mañana). Hermione estaba con Ginny, y Ron había ido a ver a la señora Pomfrey para intentar sacarle más pociones, así que Harry se había quedado a solas con ellas.

Al principio había estado un poco incómodo, pero Luna y Lavlav eran un buen público, y finalmente Harry se había soltado y se lo había explicado todo, desde la Profecía hasta los recuerdos de Dumbledore, pasando por el tema que les ocupaba en ese mismo instante: Draco Malfoy. Si todo iba bien, en breve Neville subiría al rubio hasta las puertas de la Base.

Harry sonrió. Se podía oir el sonido de una multitud de hechizos lanzados en la habitación de al lado, donde Lavlav estaba preparando una habitación para Malfoy. De la cocina provenían los olores de la comida que les estaba preparando Dobby, que olía de vicio, por cierto, y Winky roncaba en algún lugar cercano. Ron había vuelto de su misión victorioso, y estaba en el salón con Luna.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lavlav, Malfoy, Kreacher, Dobby y Winky. Esos eran los inquilinos de la Base Secreta.

Un grupo tan surrealista como la misma idea de derrotar a Voldemort.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Draco, abre la boca" ordenó Hermione severamente.

Hay niños que son un torbellino. En el caso de Malfoy, que tenía una edad mental de unos cuatro años en el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete, dicho torbellino se había convertido más bien en un huracán.

Al principio, intimidado por la cantidad de 'caras nuevas' que le rodeaban, se había portado bastante bien. Incluso había sido gracioso.

"Que monada!" había soltado Lavlav, enternecida por la manera en que Malfoy agarraba la mano de Hermione e intentaba esconderse timidamente detrás suyo.

"No soy un mono, soy un Malfoy!" había contestado el rubio, indignado, sacando la cabeza por detrás del hombro de su protectora.

"Ay, que gracioso!" exclamó la chica.

"Los Malfoy no son graciosos..." murmuró el chico sonrojándose, como si empezara a dudar de su pedigrí.

"Es para comerselo" había sentenciado Lavlav.

Interpretando sus palabras literalmente, el rubio salió despavorido de la sala, gritando: "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!"

Desde entonces, el pelirrojo le había presentado a Lavlav oficialmente como su novia, para gran alegría de Malfoy, que, dejando inmediatamente de lado sus temores, había adoptado a la chica como una especie de madre adoptiva, y aún más cuando se enteró de que, no solo le había preparado una habitación para él solito, sino que además, accedió a dejarles dormir con ellos si se asustaba por una tormenta.

"Te hace querer uno para ti solita, verdad?" comentó Luna con aire soñador, observando como Ron saltaba por los sofás detrás del rubio y Hermione seguía insistiendo en que le enseñara la boca.

"YUPI!!!" gritó Malfoy, saltando tan alto como podía y haciendo rebotar a Pinky. Lucía una gran sonrisa, poniendo en evidencia lo que Hermione venía diciendo desde el principio: que le faltaba un diente.

"Bueno." suspiró finalmente Neville, apartando la vista de la escena que estaba teniendo lugar delante suyo y volviendose a mirar a Harry "Ya tenemos a Malfoy instalado. Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No se." dijo "Seguir entrenando, supongo. Lavlav dijo que iba a poner a acolchar el piso de abajo para que no nos hagamos daño alcaer al suelo"

"Cierto!" contestó la chica. Charlie le había enseñado un par de cosas mientras arreglaban las habitaciones, y se había convertido en la manitas oficial del grupo. "Pero ahora no, Harry. Ya te dije que lo haría el fin de semana. Se supone que tengo las tardes ocupadas" añadió, con un deje de culpabilidad. Una Head Girl no debería estar saltándose clase...

"Aparte de eso?" volvió a preguntar Neville "Necesitamos algo más? Plantas, hechizos, pociones..."

"Multijugos" saltó Luna de pronto, uniendose a la conversación sin quitar la mirada de Malfoy "Así podremos hacernos pasar los unos porlos otros cuando salgamos de Hogwarts. Podemos entrenar a los Elfos, también"

"Eso si encontramos una manera de salir sin que nos pillen" soltó Ron, dejándose caer sobre una silla, agotado. Había conseguido alcanzar a Malfoy, que ahora estaba sentado docilmente en el sofá, mientras Hermione le examinaba la dentadura, varita en mano.

"No, pero el Multijuos parece una buena idea" contestó Harry, volviendose hacia Luna "Podrías ayudar a Hermione a prepararlo?"

"YO TAMBIÉN!" gritó Malfoy, saltando del sofá y corriendo hasta el lado de Harry. Agarrandole la mano, repitió "Yo también! Yo también! Yo tam...ergh!"

Hermione había agarrado a Draco por la mandíbula sin miramientos, y ahora mismo estaba continuando su examen.

"Tienes caries" anunció severamente "Comes demasiados dulces"

"Los Malfoy no comen dulces..." murmuró el chico.

Harry recordaba perfectamente la lechuza de Malfoy llevandole golosinas de casa, y tuvo que contener una risa. No podía dejar de imaginar a la fría Narcissa Malfoy enviando dulces a escondidas de su marido.

"Así que lo que tenemos que hacer..." intervino Neville, volviendo a colocar el tema sobre la mesa "... es encontrar un modo de salir de Hogwarts sin que nos pillen. No?"

Todos levantaron la cabeza, preparandose para asentir con resignación, cuando una voz se alzo por encima de todo lo demás.

"YO SE!!!!" gritó Malfoy triumfalmente.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, y preguntaron al unisono:

"Tu sabes _que_?"

"Yo se como salir de Hogwarts super-secreto!!!" explicó el rubio, dando saltitos sobre si mismo de la emoción.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron otra mirada, ambos incredulos, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento. _No es posible que Malfoy, de entre toda la gente, tenga una solución._

"Y bien?" insistió el pelirrojo.

Malfoy pareció dudar un momento, mirando a su rata, y finalmente dijo timidamente:

"Pinky no quiere que os lo diga..."

"Draco" intervino Hermione tomando al rubio por los hombros y poniendose frente a él antes de que los demás pudieran siquiera suspirar por su respuesta "No está mal desobedecer a Pinky. Ella quiere lo mejor para tí, pero... a veces Pinky se equivoca, verdad?"

Malfoy puso una expresión dubitativa, y Harry aplaudió a Hermione para sus adentros. Fuera lo que fuere lo que había descubierto sobre Malfoy en su tiempo libre, lo estaba poniendo en práctica con maestría.

"Que dice de Ron Pinky, Draco?" preguntó su amiga suavemente.

Malfoy titubeó un instante, pero finalmente murmuró:

"Dice que es pobre, y que es una vergüenza para los sangre-pura como los Malfoy, porque le gustan los _muggles_. Y que tiene el pelo rojo, y su mamá está gorda. Y que es muy mal portero, y le meten muchos goles. Y que le lame el culo a Harry."

Los demás se habían quedado con la boca abierta ante las palabras del rubio, pero Hermione preguntó:

"Y tu estás de acuerdo con eso?"

Malfoy se apresuró a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente y añadió,para que quedara bien claro "Ron es bueno conmigo!"

Harry estaba empezando a comprender muchas cosas. Por primera vez desde que lo encontraran después de dejarlo una semana con Kreacher, había reconocido a su némesis en la persona que tenía delante. En Pinky.

Era como si fueran dos personas, en realidad. Malfoy, su gran rival, había recibido un gran golpe emocional y se había retirado a un rincón de su propia mente, dejando el control a Draco, el niño de cuatro años con el que habían estado durante los últimos meses. Pero Malfoy seguía estando ahí, como una vocecita en el oído del niño, que, no encontrando de donde provenía la voz, había asumido que quien hablaba era el único ser presente en la habitación: la rata Pinky.

Al principio Malfoy le había dejado hacer, sin molestarse, pero luego Draco había ido tomando cariño al trío, y Malfoy había empezado a rebotarse contra él. Las dos personalidades entraban en conflicto, y a menudo Draco acababa golpeando a su rata en un intento de acallar la voz.

Hermione lo había comprendido, y ahora estaba intentando... Intentando qué? Viniendo de Hermione, dudaba que solo intentara sacarle información.

"PUEDO HACER UN DIBUJO!!!" exclamó de pronto el rubio, devolviendo a Harry al mundo real.

"Un mapa!" exclamó Hermione encantada, siguiendole el juego "Draco! Que gran idea! Ron! Donde tenemos los colores?"

Harry sonrió, viendo como sus dos mejores amigos se levantaban y empezaban a preparar las cosas para Draco, con una idea extraña en la mente. Malfoy se había dejado engañar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Vamos, sentaos. Bizca, cierra la puerta" gruñó el profesor Dumbledore "Queríais hablar conmigo?"

"Solo queriamos saber si sabe algo nuevo del Medallón" dijo Harry, aceptando su Tequila Chispeante y tragándoselo de un golpe.

"Estuve en Azkaban." ofreció el hombre "Hable con Mundungus, me dió una dirección, el muy cabrón. Fui donde me dijo, me dieron otra dirección. Y ahí otra. Encontrar objetos robados no es cosa fácil. Blanquita, enseñales la puerta."

Medio minuto más tarde, el trío estaba en el pasillo, y la puerta del aula de Transformaciones se cerraba en sus narices.

"Y a este que le pasa?!?" exclamó Ron, indignado.

"Ron" suspiró Hermione, bajando la mirada "Lo más probable es que haya tenido que ir a Londres en algun momento de su búsqueda. Es normal que no quiera entrar en detalles."

"Vamos" intervino Harry antes de que empezaran a discutir "tenemos que salir de Hogwarts."

**oOoOoOoOo**

El mapa de Draco (precioso, lleno de colores, hombrecitos paseando y flores en los bordes), había resultado llevar hasta un pasadizo de las mazmorras al final del cual había un bodegón de un cuervo sobre un caldero, tal y como habían descubierto aquella mañana. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que detrás del cuadro se escondían los aposentos privados de Snape, en los que, desgraciadamente nadie había puesto los pies desde que su inquilino se marchara del castillo, porque nadie sabía la contraseña (Como había dicho Ron: "_Snape no tenía amigos, a alguien le sorprende?")_

En todo caso, el hecho de que el cuarto estuviera sellado, sumado a que Snape había llegado hasta la Torre de Gryffindor antes de que sonaran las alarmas cuando quiso castigar a Harry por su record de calderos explotados, había convencido a Hermione de que, efectivamente, había un pasadizo del que nadie del castillo sabía nada que podrían utilizar para escapar de Hogwarts.

Les hacia sentir un poco mal respecto a la seguridad del colegio, pero... no podían permitirse el lujo de que les taponaran su única via de salida.

Los seis compañeros habían estado haciendo turnos en frente del cuadro desde esa mañana, soltando posibles contraseñas leídas directamente de glosarios de Pociones, sin resultados hasta entonces. Ron y Lavlav les habían sustituido a Luna y a él diez minutos antes, y ahora se dirigía hacia los apartamentos de Tonks, pensando en pedirle un glosario de Defensa, pero sobre todo, queriendo pasar un rato con la 'futura mujer de mi casi padrino'. Sentía que no le había hecho mucho caso ultimamente.

Evidentemente, la bienvenida no podía ser normal.

"_Cornus_! Argh!" gritó Tonks, resbalando hacia atrás y golpeando a Harry con el hechizo de los Cuernos de Caracol accidentalmente.

Un dia de estos tendría que aprender a llamar a la puerta, se dijo sarcásticamente.

"Harry!" gritó Tonks, levantándose y corriendo hacia él "Oh, Harry, lo siento! No se pueden quitar, tendrás que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas!"

"No pasa nada..." murmuró él, llevandose los dedos a la frente para sentirse los cuernos, y añadió, divertido "Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?"

"Quería ponerle los cuernos al Pigmey Puff de Ginny, para animarla un poco!" explicó ella, aún alborotada "Oh, Harry! Seguro que no puedes decirle donde está vuestra Base Secreta?"

Harry intentó evitarlo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sintió como su mirada se cubría de hielo al posarse sobre Ginny. De eso habían estado hablando? Cuantas cosas más le habría contado?

"Pero sientate, Harry!" continuó hablando Tonks, ajena al momento entre los ex-novios "Ginny me estaba contando vuestro problema de los transladores. Sé que vuestra Base está en Ravenclaw, pero, vamos a decir las cosas claras, la magia anti-aparición de Rowena es más fuerte en su Casa que en ninguna otra parte, es imposible que encontreis una manera de rodearlo. Habeis pensado en algún lugar alternativo?"

Ginny se removió incomoda en su silla, probablemente dandose cuenta demasiado tarde de que hubiera tenido que mantenerse callada. A Harry le estaba costando cada vez más contener su enfado.

"La he cagado, verdad?" dijo de pronto Tonks, abatida.

"No, Tonks" aseguró Harry, la mirada clavada en Ginny "Tú no has hecho nada malo."

Ginny levantó la mirada, furiosa de pronto, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Harry se volvió hacia Tonks y dijo:

"Oye, estoy cansado. Solo quería saber si tienes algun glosario de DCAO que me puedas prestar..."

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry volvía a estar en los pasillos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"No me puedo creer que se lo haya dicho!!!"

"Tranquilo, Harry, que es Tonks..." intentó razonar Hagrid.

"No lo entiendes, Hagrid!" gritó Harry "Para ella es lo mismo! No hace diferencia!"

Hermione se acercó a él, tomandole por un brazo y guiandole hasta la silla más cercana, y Ron puso la mente en blanco, en un intento de no oir lo que su mejor amigo tenía que decir sobre su hermana. Harry se había presentado frente al bodegón media hora antes, gritandole a Lavender "_Tenías razón!!!_", antes de arrancarle de los brazos de su novia y arrastrarle hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, previo paso por la Sala Común de Gryffindor para raptar a Hermione.

La verdad, tenía narices que les llevara ante una persona ajena al grupo para quejarse de que Ginny había andado por ahí contando sus secretos, pero una parte de él le decía que en ese momento Harry necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera recibir.

Tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando.

"MALDITA NIÑATA!"

Bastaba con ser hermano de la niñata en cuestión.

"Necesito aire" dijo Ron, levantándose y saliendo al jardín sin esperar respuesta.

Tampoco que fuera demasiado lejos. Más bien se sentó en los escalones de la entrada, dejando vagar sus pensamientos libremente e intentando ignorar los gritos ahogados que provenían del interior. Cuanto antes pudiera olvidar las lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, mejor.

Levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo, Ron se preguntó si estaba siendo desleal para con su hermana, diciendose al mismo tiempo que no lo podía evitar.

Ginny vivía dentro de su propio cuento de hadas, completamente ajena al resto del mundo. Era, tal y como había dicho Harry, una niñata. Y una consentida, dijera lo que dijera ella, que no era capaz de aceptar que Harry la hubiera dejado, ni que fuera por salvar el mundo. Ron tenía la sensación de que, si pudiera, su hermana se llevaría a Harry a una cabaña en lo alto de una montaña y no le dejaría salir de ahí.

Tenía un serio problema, la verdad. Todo el mundo veía a Harry como 'el heroe que nos va a salvar a todos', menos ella, que le consideraba 'el héroe que va a salvar el mundo _por mi_'. Y eso no era normal, y tampoco podía ser sano. Ginny quería ser una princesa, y para ello, su novio tenía que matar al dragón. No estaba enamorada de Harry... solo de la idea romántica que tenía de él.

Pero Harry... Harry se había enamorado de Ginny, y de verdad. Solo había que ver la frustración y la rabia en sus ojos.

Solo había que leer la decepción.

Para Ginny todo era un juego. Un cuento. Para Harry, era un destino, una imposición nunca deseada, el peligro. Posiblemente la muerte.

Su hermana no tenía miedo a la muerte. Pensaba que, si moría, sería a lo _Romeo y Julieta_, en los brazos de Harry, a manos de Quien-Tú-Sabes. A él, la simple idea de utilizar al mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos como un peón en sus fantasías amorosas le ponía los pelos de punta. Ginny no entendía adonde iba Harry, y no entendía que el peligro que corrían era real. Muy real.

Y Ron tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de morir.

De pronto, una forma oscura al borde del Bosque Prohibido llamó su atención, y se olvidó de respirar. Era tal y como su Tio Bilius lo había descrito. Era el grim.

"Sirius"

* * *

**AWWWW!!! No me digais que no me merezco mis catorce reviews!!! A que no es momento de ponerme a hablar de Lavlav y compañía? Venga, todos conmigo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Espero muchos comentarios extra-mega-emocionados por la caida en desgracia de Ginny y el retorno del rey.**

**Y hacia siglos que me moría por poner este link... es una 'foto de grupo' de los personajes principales de Sonora que hizo mi hermana por alla el mes de julio, y que me acompaña donde quiera que vaya. Y si, ya se que en las pelis Lavlav es rubia, pero en los libros no dice nada, y además en las pelis Snape lo interpreta un hombre que, por bueno que esté, ya va por los sesenta tacos, en vez de los apenas treinta de los libros, asi que disculpen ustedes si no tienen credibilidad para mi.**

**Para seguir el link, quitar los espacios: ht tp:// ww w.devianta m/ deviation/ 33415044?qo28&qby3Alafeeclofette&qhsort3Atime+-in3Ascraps**

**Sillaaaa!**


	14. Interludio: Detras del Velo

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling, pero la Esfera de Sonora me pertenece a mi. Y en Escocia hay una rubia que esta celosa... jijiji!**

**AN: Antes que nada, decir, para aquellos que leyeron mi perfil y ya iban a suicidarse, que encontre por purisima casualidad el capitulo perdido en mi compu. Desgraciadamente, pero, todos mis documentos siguen perdidos... Y estamos hablando de un año y medio de recopilacion de datos. Duele, duele, duele!!! Pero bueno, al menos me puedo quitar la espina de no haber podido subir el ultimo chap escrito.**

**Y ahora con los comments que queria hacer sobre el chap anterior, o mas bien, sobre las reviews... me sorprendio la cantidad de gente que obvio ese ultimo 'Sirius' del chap a la hora de dejar un comentario XD Cuando leo esas reviews, os imagino, en casa, escribiendo, y pensando: "Que digo de Sirius? Es Sirius? Mejor no digo nada, no sea que sea Fang...". Bueno, creo que el titulo del Interludio habla por si solo... Damas y caballeros, le dejo con el retorno de Canuto!

* * *

**

Harry Potter

_**La Esfera de Sonora**_

**by**

_**Fea Galaxia** _

**

* * *

**

Quisiera dedicar este capitulo a el Hada (la única, la autentica, la genuina), porque se que te va a sorprender. Sip sip... Y aprovecho para reiterar que no te odio: odio la vida, que es diferente. Sonoraaaaaaaaaaaaa:(

**

* * *

**

**Interludio**

**o**

**DETRAS DEL VELO**

**o**

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, ocho horas, treinta y seis minutos, doce segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, ocho horas, treinta y seis minutos, veinte segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, ocho horas, treinta y seis minutos, ventiocho segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis dias...

La vida era bastante deprimente cuando uno no estaba muerto. Cuando no contaba los segundos que llevaba en ese estado, su mente vagaba hacia Remus y Harry. Donde estaban... Que hacían... Por que no venían a rescatarle... La respuesta a esto último era tan sencilla como terrible: creían que estaba muerto.

Una año, cinco meses, seis dias, ocho horas, cuarenta y dos minutos, cincuenta y tres segundos. Era mucho mejor contar el tiempo que no pensar que estaría ahí colgado eternamente. Eso le hacía sentir... _vacío_. No estaba muerto, pero tampoco estaba seguro de haber vivido.

Un año, cinco meses... Al menos esto era mejor que Azkaban. Cierto, su cuerpo estaba atrapado y apenas se podía mover, pero su mente era libre. Si se deprimía, era culpa suya, y no de los repugnantes seres encapuchados.

Al menos aquí era consciente de que la vida valía la pena, aunque él no pudiera disfrutarla. Aunque no la hubiera disfrutado nunca.

Remus...

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, nueve horas, tres minutos y dos segundos, y Remus fuera, y el dentro, colgado detrás del Velo. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas que había hecho en la vida (confiar en Peter, renegar de Reg), pero al final, la que le dolía más de todas era no haber dicho nada a Remus. Valiente Gryffindor estaba hecho.

Cuando estaba de un humor auto-complaciente, se hundía en el pesimismo y se decía que la vida había sido injusta con él, y que, sencillamente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad. El resto del tiempo, pero, reconocía que había tenido toda una vida para ello, y que no era sino su propia estupidez la que se lo había impedido. Siempre había tenido miedo de que le dijera 'no'. Ahora se preguntaba lo que hubiera ocurrido si la respuesta hubiera sido 'si'.

Probablemente le hubiera hecho infeliz toda su vida.

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, nueve horas, veinticuatro minutos, veinticuatro segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, nueve horas, y media, mas o menos. Probablemente no se hubieran dejadoengañar por Peter y James estaría vivo.

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, diez horas. En punto. La posibilidad perdida de una vida idílica siempre le dejaba aturdido.

Remus...

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, tiempo atrás, cuando tenían tan solo once años. Fue su primera noche en el castillo, volviendo del Gran Comedor.

Sirius se había sentido incómodo en la mesa de Gryffindor (al fin y al cabo, ningún Black había sido seleccionado nunca antes para la casa de los leones), interpretando todas las miradas dirigidas a él como desconfianza y desdén, en vez de la curiosidad que sentían en realidad sus compañeros.

Siempre había sido un excelente juez de la naturaleza humana, al parecer. Recordaba perfectamente haber confundido la vergüenza de Bellatrix por compasión esa noche.

Al final, había llegado a un punto en el que ya no lo soportaba más y se había retirado a la Torre de Gryffindor (tras amenazar a un Elfo Doméstico para obtener de él la dirección y la contraseña).

La primera vez que vio a Remus, le irritó. Y tenía una confesión del licántropo de que el sentimiento había sido mutuo.Al parecer, ambos habían querido el papel de 'chico retraído con un oscuro pasado', y la competencia no era bienvenida.

Evidentemente, Remus había ganado, sobre todo porque _tenía_ una personalidad retraída y un oscuro pasado, no como Sirius, que era bullicioso a más no poder y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer taciturno. Al cabo de dos semanas, James y Peter habían dejado completamente de lado sus reticencias para con su apellido y habían querido hacerse amigos suyos, y Sirius, que ya no podía aguantar más, se había agarrado a la oportunidad como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al principio, James, Peter y Sirius habían estado perfectamente satisfechos con su estado de trío: jugaban a los Naipes Explosivos cuando sus compañeros querían estudiar, colgaban letreros en la espalda de Snivellus, se apropiaban de los postres de los Hufflepuff... Pero Sirius quería más. Los Tres Mosqueteros eran cuatro en realidad, y sentía que les faltaba un D'Artagnan. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a James.

La verdad es que sentía una especie de atracción practicamente magnética hacia el cuarto habitante de su dormitorio. Sus ojos se iban hacia él cuando entraba en la habitación, y no podía parar de hacer bromas y contar chistes. Tenía una nueva misión en la vida: ver a Remus Lupin sonreir.

James, Peter y Sirius empezaron a seguir a Remus, aun sabiendo que eso les obligaría a pasar largas horas en la biblioteca, donde el chico se había refugiado durante la mayor parte del primer trimestre.

Sus notas ascendieron vertiginosamente, para gran deleite de todos sus padres, pero Remus parecía cada dia un poco más molesto con ellos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ser amables, por ayudarle a integrarse en su grupo...

Un dia, el profesor Dumbledore les llamó a su despacho. Remus se había quejado de que le estaban acosando.

James se enfadó, por supuesto, y se le metió en la cabeza que lo de que la mama de Remus tenía una maldición que la ponía enferma cada vez que le venía la regla era mentira, y juró no parar hasta descubrir qué les estaba escondiendo. Que vale, al final había resultado ser cierto, pero hay que reconocer que la tapadera de Remus mala no era.

En cuanto a Sirius... bueno, siendo como era Sirius, en vez de echarse atrás cuando le acusaron de acoso, se metió en la cama de Remus. Esa misma noche.

Fue asi como descubrieron que, aunque Sirius era una persona extremadamente 'física' con sus amigos y ponía de los nervios a Remus, que no lo era para nada,también era el que tenía más facilidad para hacerle hablar.

Al final había resultado que Remus no quería amigos, y que, además, desde que tenía tres nuevas sombras no había escrito nada nuevo en su fanfic, porque le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de ellos.

Sirius le había explicado muy bien explicado que tenía que ser su amigo, porque los Tres Mosqueteros eran cuatro (esa lógica nunca fallaba), y dando por solucionado el problema, se había metido debajo de las sábanas del licántropo y se había dormido, tan feliz, abrazado a él.

El pobre Remus no había podido pegar ojo.

Un año, cinco meses, seis días, y en suas venas la nostalgia por esos primeros años juntos. Eran niños, eran felices, y no tenían más preocupaciones que la eterna rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y los continuos castigos de McGonagall. Cuando Sirius se abrazaba a Remus sin complejos y se colaba en su cama sin miedo. Cuando nadie, incluido él mismo, se había planteado que hubiera en sus gestos algo más que una simple amistad.

Luego, Snivellus lo había destrozado todo.

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, diez horas, treinta y dos minutos, siete segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis días, diez horas, treinta y dos minutos...

_Maricón._

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias...

Como puede una palabra tener tanto poder? De pronto la sexualidad de Sirius estaba sobre la mesa, y por más que lo negara, siempre quedaría un fondo de duda en los ojos de sus amigos.

Un año, cinco meses, y quería contar segundos, pero si mente traicionera se empeñaba en volver a esos dias que para él habían significado el principio del fin.

Nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Sirius había negado vehementemente las acusaciones de Snivellus, pero no había logrado convencer a nadie más que a si mismo.

James le había dicho que, si en realidad le gustaban los chicos, tendría todo su apoyo. Peter había dicho lo mismo, y nunca más había vuelto a entrar en las duchas cuando estaba él. En cuato a Remus... cuanto más negaba las palabras de Snape, más parecía distanciarse él.

Al final, Sirius no lo había soportado más y se había vengado enviando a Snivellus a la Casa de los Gritos. Seguía sin arrepentirse de ello.

Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, once horas, cinco minutos, cincuenta y dos segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, once horas, seis minutos. Un año, cinco meses, seis dias, once horas, seis minutos, ocho segundos.

Sabía que Remus no sentía nada por él. Aun así... El recuerdo de las noches pasadas inocentemente en sus brazos le quemaba, y no podía dejar de desear...

No fue hasta que dejaron Hogwarts y se vio obligado a vivir sin él que Sirius se permitió reconocerse sus sentimientos hacia su amigo.

Asustado, se había refugiado en su amistad con James y Lily, así como en sus estudios y sus tareas para la Orden del Fénix. Cualquier excusa era buena para evitar al licántropo.

Entonces Dumbledore les había dicho que sospechaba que había un espía entre los suyos. Sirius, no queriendo dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos, había investigado a Remus, sacando la conclusión (erronea, por supuesto) de que estaba pasando información a los Death Eaters.

Poco después James y Lily habían muerto, y a él se lo llevaban a Azkaban.

No valía la pena intentar contar segundos. Nunca lo conseguía cuando lo que estaba intentando olvidar era su tiempo encerrado en la prisión mágica.

Había pensado mucho en Remus, entonces, y había pensado en Snivellus. Había pensado en Peter, y en James y Lily, muertos. Se había acostumbrado a revivir los peores momentos de su vida, y cuando había escapado...

Remus había parecido tan distinto.

El Remus de sus pensamientos le odiaba y quería alejarse de él tanto como pudiera. En alguna parte de su mente quedaba también el recuerdo de un chico tímido que se dejaba abrazar y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa reservada solo para él.

Pero ahora Remus era un hombre. Cansado. Preocupado. _Desgastado._

Era como si la vida se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, sometiendole a unay mil pruebas, tratando de destrozar hasta el último resquicio de fuerza que había en él. Y sin embargo Remus seguía andando erguido. Como los Reyes de Númenor.

Fue ese dia, escondido tras unos matorrales de la Estación de Hogsmeade, cuando había recuperado su primer recuerdo de una vida ya olvidada.

"_Yo soy Aragon!" exclamó James con un brillo fervente en los ojos "Y Lily es Arwen!"_

"_No, no!" le cortó Remus en el mismo tono "Yo soy Aragorn! Tu eres Merry, y Sirius es Pippin!"_

"_Y yo?" preguntó Peter antes de que James pudiera protestar._

"_Tu eres Sam!!!" contestaron los otros tres a la vez._

_Peter estuvo a punto de protestar, pero como Sam era su personaje favorito después de Aragorn (igual que James), se declaró satisfecho y volvió a centrarse en sus ranas de chocolate._

"_Aragorn soy yo" insitió James con un brillo desafiante en los ojos._

"_Que decida Sirius" contestó Remus con un deje de chulería (algo que solo ocurría cuando discutía con James sobre El Señor de los Anillos)._

_Sirius les observó a ambos evaluadoramente, y al final decretó:_

"_Remus es Aragorn."_

"_No!" gritó James "Siempre le apoyas a él!"_

"_No es por tí, James, es por Lily!" intentó disculparse Sirius "En serio crees que Lily aceptaría ser una mujer que no dice palabra en el libro? Lily es Eowyn, y eso hace de ti Faramir!"_

_James pareció reflexionar un momento, y finalmente dijo, como si no acabara de creerselo:_

"_Tienes razón... soy Faramir!"_

_Remus parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo._

"_Y yo soy Sam!" quiso recordarles Peter._

"_Si." asintió Sirius "Y yo soy Legolas, porque soy el más guapo. A que si, Remus?!"_

_Remus puso los ojos al cielo, pero se dejó abrazar cuando Sirius se abalanzó sobre él._

Quisiera vivir en ese momento para siempre.

Remus había crecido, y el tiempo, el Ministerio de Magia y la licantropía habían logrado hacer de él lo que en la ingenuidad de su infancia había deseado ser: un hombre noble y digno, pero despreciado sin reparos por la mayoría de la gente, marginado, deliberadamente olvidado...

A Sirius no lo importaba. Solo quería estar con él.

Cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar, en la Casa de los Gritos, y Remus le había abrazado... El mundo pareció volver a ponerse del derecho. Tenía a Harry, y tenía a Remus, y Wormtail estaba a su merced.

Lástima que durara tan poco.

Esa misma noche había volado hacia el Caribe, y poco después volvía al Reino Unido para estar cerca de Harry durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había intentado retomar el contacto con Remus, pero... No sabían que decirse. Y ambos sabían que no tenía nada que ver con sus doce años en Azkaban, porque mucho antes de eso ya habían empezado a distanciarse.

Desde que _Snivellus_ le dijo a Remus que Sirius estaba enamorado de él.

Un año, cinco meses, seis días, once horas, veinte minutos, trece segundos. Un año, cinco meses...

Un tirón.

Sirius abrió los ojos, alarmado, e intentó girar la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de una mujer que colgaba cerca suyo, sin exito, por supuesto. Nadie podía moverse Detrás del Velo.

"Celeste!" llamó "Celeste!"

Poniendo los ojos al cielo, Sirius tomó aire y volvió a llamar:

"Señora Macmillan!!!"

"Señor Black!" contestó inmediatamente la mujer. Realmente, los purasangres centenarios eran de lo más maniático. Hacía más de un año que tenía permiso para tutearla, por qué nunca le contestaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre???

"Celeste!" repitió Sirius, intentando reprimir tanto la irritación como su pánico creciente "Por qué se mueve la cinta?"

"No lo sé!!!" gritó ella, sin tratar de esconder su miedo "Nunca!!! En mis quinientos años... Don Sirius, donde está su ahijado? Podría sernos terriblemente útil ahora mismo!!!"

_Slytherins_, se dijo Sirius con desdén. Celeste llevaba un año, cinco meses, etc, osea, desde que llegó, mofandose tanto de su esperanza como de su dilema, y ahora pedía la ayuda de Harry?

"Sabes que no me gusta pensar en Harry de ese modo" protestó Sirius "El es mucho más que..."

"_Gryffindors_!!!" espetó Celeste sin dejarle acabar su frase "Me da igual lo que piense de su ahijado, Sirius, estoy segura de que es una bellisima persona, pero es su faceta heróica la que nos sería más conveniente en este momento! Además, no era usted el que estaba tan convencido de que el señor Potter vendría a salvarle?"

"Si" admitió Sirius, muy a su pesar "Pero también te tengo dicho lo mal que me siento por pensar en él de una manera tan superficial! Es mi ahijado, Celeste!"

"_Gryffindors_..." repitió la mujer, y a Sirius no le hacía falta verla para saber que estaba poniendo los ojos al cielo. Una vez superada la pausa dramática, añadió, en tono práctico "Escuche, Sirius. Hay que ser práctico en esta vida. Si hubiera dejado al Sombrero Seleccionador hacer su trabajo y ponerle en Slytherin..."

"Yo no le dije nada al Sombrero!" protestó Sirius. No que no estuviera satisfecho con el resultado, pero en serio: el Sombrero había decidido mandarle a Gryffindor por propia voluntad.

"Quiere decir" intervino Malfoy a su lado, dejando bien claro por su tono de voz el desprecio que sentía por el animago "_Si hubiera forzado al Sombrero a ponerle en Slytherin, como todos nosotros..._"

"...Habría aprendido a ser práctico hace tiempo"completó Celeste "Con todo mi respeto se lo digo, Sirius: este es momento para la esperanza, no el dilema."

"Si!" saltó con sorna Ginevra, unas siete filas más adelante "Que no decía que su ahijado era tan maravilloso?"

"Ignorela" dijo Celeste, desestimando las palabras de la mítica reina "Sigue molesta porque su ahijado sobreviviera a la maldición asesina y Arturo no."

Una discusión estalló entonces entre la aristócrata y la airada reina, de la que Sirius no consiguió seguir el hilo. La cinta seguía moviendose, y debido a su disposición en zigzag, los cuerpos de su 'amiga' y de la dama se estaban alejando cada vez más de él.

"Esto no me gusta nada" dijo Sirius al vacío, en un intento de abatir el silencio tenso que reinaba en su sector "Me recuerda demasiado a una cadena de reciclaje _muggle_"

Malfoy soltó un bufido de desagrado ante la mención de los hombres no-mágicos, pero Sirius continuó igualmente:

"Ponen las cosas en una cinta transportadora... algo como la nuestra, pero que se mueve. Osea, como la nuestra."

"Desvarías" soltó Malfoy.

"Y al final hay un fuego, y tiran las cosas ahí." acabó Sirius. No muy contento con esta idea, pero, intentó buscar un enfoque más positivo, y añadió "O igual tenía yo razón cuando llegué, y realmente esto es una Tintorería de Cuerpos. Y cada dos milenios nos lavan, o algo así..."

De pronto, los gritos de fondo se apagaron, y el silencio volvió a abatirse sobre ellos. La tensión era palpable.

"Ginevra?" oyeron llamar a Celeste Macmillan "GINEVRA!!!"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había al final de la cinta, se había llevado a la reina.

A partir de ahí, Sirius desistió de intentar trabar conversación, e intentó centrarse en lo que, estaba seguro, ocupaba la mente de todos sus compañeros en ese mismo momento: un año, cinco meses, seis días, once horas, cuarenta y siete minutos, trece segundos. Un año, cinco meses, seis días, once horas, un recodo, cuarenta y siete minutos, veintiun segundos. Un año...

Sirius siguió contando segundos, cada vez más ansioso, intentando no contar la distancia que quedaba entre él y el final de la cinta, pero sin poderlo evitar al mismo tiempo. La cinta seguía serpenteando hacia adelante, y Sirius seguía avanzando hacia lo que, estaba seguro, sería su final.

Y entonces, cuando llevaba ya un año, cinco meses, seis dias, doce horas, treinta y seis minutos y cuatro segundos colgado sin poder moverse en la cinta metálica de detrás del velo, su camino tomó un giro brusco, y su cuerpo dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, poniendole cara a cara sobre lo que esperaba al final de la cinta.

"Bellatrix!" gritó Sirius, demasiado aturdido para plantearse siquiera como reaccionar.

"Bella?" preguntó Malfoy, sorprendido, cobrando un nuevo interés en el asunto "Intenta empujarme, Black! Quiero verla!"

"Ah, Darius!" dijo ella, dejando lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ellos y colocándose de manera que ambos pudieran verla "Un agradecimiento está al orden del día, creo. Al fin y al cabo, si no fuera por tí, nunca me habría dado cuenta de que había algo más que muerte detrás del velo..."

En un gesto que solo ella comprendió, Bellatrix tomó el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy y levantó la manga, dejando al descubierto la marca de Voldemort.

"Si..." murmuró la mujer, dejándo caer los párpados un poco más de lo habitual "Tendré que acordarme de mencionarle a tu hermano que finalmente has conseguido resultar útil."

De pronto, Bellatrix levantó los brazos, colocando las manos de una manera casi amorosa sobre los pómulos de Malfoy, pero sus ojos no transmitían emoción alguna.

"Adiós, Darius." dijo la mujer.

Y le partió el cuello. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Malfoy se desvaneció, y un nuevo tirón sacudió la cinta.

"Que haces???" gritó Sirius, pero Bellatrix no contestó.

Simplemente, volvió al final de la fila, y prosiguió su tarea. Cuello a cuello, sus compañeros de encarcelamiento fueron desapareciendo, aumentando tirón a tirón la sensación de pánico en su interior. Le iban a matar, le iban a matar... Dos años, tres segundos, cuatro dias...

"Black."

La voz de Bellatrix retumbó delante suyo, y Sirius abrió unos ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado.

"Por qué has hecho eso?" preguntó en un gemido, odiandose por sonar tan debil.

"Tengo un mensaje para tí" le ignoró su prima, clavando en el una mirada penetrante "La señora Macmillan insistió en hacerte saber que después de quinientos ochenta y nueve años, once meses, veintinueve dias, dos horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y dos segundos colgada entre la vida y la muerte detrás del velo, la muerte llegó a sus ojos como una bendición."

"Podría haber vivido!" exclamó Sirius, intentando convencer a sus ojos de no soltar las lágrimas que parecían empeñados en derramar. Celeste... Ella había sido su única amiga detrás del Velo. La única verdadera amiga que había tenido desde que saliera de Azkaban, a menos que se quisiera contar a Buckbeak...

"Eligió morir." informó Bellatrix sin emoción.

"No te he visto preguntarle a Malfoy si quería vivir!" gritó Sirius, desistiendo finalmente de contener las lágrimas y dejándolas rodar libremente por sus mejillas "No te he visto preguntarle a nadie!"

"El mundo está en guerra" contestó ella con una seriedad inusual "El Señor Tenebroso no necesita que los Death Eaters de detrás del Velo vengan a engrosar sus ejercitos. Creeme, Black. Todos los demás han tenido elección. Y todos han optado por la misma suerte."

"Asesina" soltó Sirius en un murmullo sibilante.

"No lo niego" dijo Bellatrix, sin perder la calma "Pero en el caso de tu... 'amiga'" añadió, como si la palabra fuera desagradable "No he hecho más que cumplir con su deseo. Se llama eutanasia, Black."

"ASESINA!" repitió Sirius, gritando esta vez.

Bellatrix tuvo la desfachatez de poner los ojos al cielo.

"Por todos los santos, Black, cálmate" espetó su prima, como si estuviera reprendiendo a un adolescente en plena crisis "Estoy aquí para salvarte"

Sirius no supo como reaccionar a esto, asi que cerró la boca y permaneció en silencio. Incluso sus ojos estaban demasiado conmocionados para seguir llorando.

"Tienes buen aspecto" comentó Bellatrix, acariciando su rostro.

A Sirius se le irguieron los pelos de la nuca, recordando demasiado bien la escena con Malfoy, pero su prima se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas antes de volver a retirarse hacia atrás.

"Debe estar relacionado con las virtudes conservativas del Velo" reflexionó en voz alta su prima, frunciendo un poco el ceño "Al parecer, ha restaurado tu imagen por completo... Aunque sin duda se trata de como te percibes en tu mente, y no de un efecto contrarrestante de los cambios fisiológicos impuestos por los dementores. No se por qué no me sorprende descubrir que tu edad mental no supera los veinte años..." añadió con una sonrisita.

Por aquel entonces, Sirius estaba tan aturdido que ya no podía ni responder a la puya. Sintiendo esto, Bellatrix cambió de actitud y se puso manos a la obra, buscando algo entre su túnica y sacando sin aspavientos un pequeño frasco lleno de una poción de un color dorado luminoso. Literalmente.

"Tienes que beber esto." informó la mujer, sosteniendo el líquido a la altura de los labios de Sirius "Podría obligarte, pero no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de darte una elección."

"Que va a hacer?" preguntó Sirius, sin atreverse a abrir mucho la boca, por si acaso.

"Descolgarte" contestó sencillamente su prima, encogiendose un poco de hombros.

Viendo que Sirius no iba a decir nada más, Bellatrix acercó un poco más el frasco a sus labios, levantándolo ligeramente para que pudiera beber libremente si así lo deseaba. No teniendo una elección real (alguien duda de que Bella pudiera forzarle?), Sirius bebió.

Al principio no notó cambio alguno, y arqueó una ceja hacia su prima, cuestionandola. Tan pronto hizo esto, por supuesto, un calor se expandió por su cuerpo y antes que huye un diricawl se encontró con los pies en el suelo.

El ruido de algo golpeando la piedra llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta de que finalmente había dejado caer su varita. Sirius se agachó para recogerla con un deje de amargura, y se quedó quieto un momento, observando con sentimientos compartidos el objeto que había estado empuñando durante más de un año sin poder utilizar para salvarse.

"Vamos" le urgió Bellatrix, dirigiendose hacie el ornamentado arco del que colgaba el Velo "Tenemos que volver."

Y sin esperar respuesta, su prima se dejó caer a través de la tela. No teniendo elección, realmente, Sirius fue detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente, las luces del Departamento de Misterios se abatieron sobre él, y Sirius cerró los ojos, un poco frustrado al sentirlos lagrimear otra vez. Ya iba a hacer constar en acta que tanta luz después de la oscuridad del otro lado era la causa, cuando la voz de su prima llamó desde las alturas:

"Apartate!"

Sirius se hizo a un lado sin pensar, y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Bellatrix crear un círculo vertical de llamas con su varita delante suyo. Y ya iba Sirius a preguntarle lo que pretendía hacer con eso cuando de pronto un puñado de llamas apareció en la otra mano de su prima, que lo lanzó a través del círculo de fuego. Al hacerlo, el puñado de llamas adquirió el tamaño de una calabaza grande, y se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el Velo, que se consumió completamente en menos de dos segundos, no dejando ni una triste ceniza para evidenciar que nunca hubiera existido.

Bellatrix parecía curiosamente satisfecha de si misma.

"Me vas a explicar por qué has hecho eso?" explotó finalmente Sirius, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo "Por qué me has rescatado? Que quieres de mi?"

"El mundo está en guerra, Sirius" contestó Bellatrix, saltándo agilmente los escalones que les separaban. "Harry Potter necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener, y más ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto. No confies en la Orden del Fénix, no confies en nadie. Estate con él. Protegele. Y sobre todo... no esperes nada de mi. Mis motivos son puramente egoistas"

De pronto, los labios de su prima estaban sobre los suyos, pero antes de que pudiera rechazarla, ya se había echado atrás. Bellatrix sonrió ligeramente, y el fuego la envolvió, no dejando más evidencia detrás suyo de la que había quedado del Velo.

Nada.

Confuso, y muy a su pesar, asustado, Sirius adoptó su forma canina y se apresuró a salir de la sala. Si el mundo estaba en guerra, tenía que volver junto a Harry cuanto antes.

* * *

**AN: lalalalalala!! No tengo ningun comentario que hacer sobre la segunda parte del chap!!! jijiji!!! No, mentira!!! Tengo uno, aunque no es lo que os esperais :P**

**Sobre la apariencia de Sirius:**

**Aunque en ningun momento saldra mencionado en la trama, porque seria prolongar innecesariamente el proximo chap (y en breve vereis lo mucho que lo temo), tengo un par de comentarios que hacer sobre nuestro querido animago. El primero, sobre su 'edad': he quitado del outline una escena entre Harry y Hermione en la que ella le explica los problemas psicologicos de Sirius. Vereis, la edad esta intrinsicamente ligada a la experiencia, es decir, aunque el cuerpo crece en relacion a los años que pasan, la mente crece en relacion a las experiencias vividas. Y aqui se plantea el problema: Sirius, emocionalmente, no alcanza los veinticinco años. Tenia veintiuno cuando se lo llevaron a Azkaban, y ya por aquel entonces era bastante inmaduro. Una vez fuera del velo, vivio otros tres años, lo que en teoria, deberia llevarle hasta los veinticuatro.**

**Ahora bien, hay que tener en cuenta los dementores. Mientras estuvo en Azkaban, Sirius se vio atrapado en dos momentos muy precisos de su vida: la muerte de James (cuando el tenia veintun años) y el dia en que Remus empezo a alejarse de él (a los dieciseis años). Este segundo factor implica una cierta regresion por parte de Sirius.**

**Una vez fuera del alcance de los dementores, Sirius se ve enfrentado a un dificil fenomeno: aunque al principio su isolacion del mundo (mientras esta en fuga) le mantiene a ciegas respecto a ello (es decir, que no nota nada extraño), una vez en contacto con la Orden (en quinto año), Sirius se encuentra de repente como un chico de veinte años en el cuerpo de un hombre de cuarenta. Esto explica, por ejemplo, su confusion entre James y Harry.**

**Finalmente, Sirius cae detras del Velo. El Velo que, como dice Bellatrix, le da la apariencia con la que se percibe a si mismo. No es de extrañar, pues, que Sirius vuelva a ser el chico devastadoramente guapo que fue a los veinte años, aunque un poco mayor. Por otra parte, su estancia en el Velo le permite poner en orden su mente y sus sentimientos. Recupera todos sus recuerdos y, aunque sigue un tanto deprimido mientras esta dentro, sobre todo recupera las ganas de vivir.**

**En resumen, no os espereis el Sirius de OotP, porque no os lo encontrareis aqui. Sirius es Sirius, y me niego rotundamente a escribir de el como de un perro viejo y amargado. Nop nop! Y si: Hermione a deducido todo esto porsi misma, y se lo ha explicado a Harry.**

**En fin... pasemos a la otra parte del comentario... So: que tal el slash? Imagino que para la mayoria de vosotros, este a sido el primer contacto con el denominado 'Puppy Love' (literalmente, ' amor de perritos'), que se caracteriza por su extrema dulzura y total inocencia. Espero que no os haya horrorizado ¬¬ Lo mantuve todo muy suave...**

**Espero que este cahap os desate un buen torrente de preguntas :P**

**Y eso me lleva al siguiente punto: las catorce reviews. Bueno, queria probar a ver que tal el resultado, aunque la verdad, pedir un numero determinado, en cierto modo le quita valor a los comentarios. Prefiero que salga de vosotros el dejarme algo. So, no lo voy a pedir mas (aunque ahora ya sabeis cuales son mis minimos para declararme satisfecha... Catorce... Tlal dice que doy rabia :P). Espero que todos los que me dejaron un comentario en el chap anterior no se echen ahora atras, y aprovecho para recordar que solo contesto a las reviews de lectores registrados, y os animo a crear vuestra propia cuenta. En serio, me sabe mal no contestar a las reviews 'anonimas'.**

**Y, finalmente, el proximo update. Como ya dije, ffnet me Avada Kedavreo todo el archivo Sonora, lo que significa que me he quedado sin outline, sin mis docs para mantener la coherencia, sin mi informacion general sobre el fic, y sin mis mil detalles a tener en cuenta. Muy en concreto, me he quedado sin el doc en el que guardaba las posibles escenas o elementos a incluir inspirados en vuestras reviews (y ese me da muchisima rabia haberlo perdido), lo que significa que, desgraciadamente, tendreis que esperar a que los haya vuelto a escribir, al menos en parte.**

**Como si eso no fuera bastante, el proximo chap sera laaaaaargooooo... incluso para mis paramentros habituales. Al menos os puedo asegurar que sera plenamente satisfactorio para los lectores HHr (que mala soooy!!!).**

**Y ya, sin mas, me despido. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y que el slash no haya sido demasiado para vosotros...**

**Silla!**

**PD: la ultima vez no salio bien el link hacia el dibujo del Hada... Mejor id a deviantart y haced una busqueda de "Harry Potter Sonora", puede que os lleveis una sorpresa con los resultados XD**


	15. Callejones Sin Salida

**DISCLAIMER: **honestly, si a estas alturas no sabeis que Harry y Hermione no me pertenecen... En fin, blablabla, JKR, blablabla... Harry/Draco forever, blablabla, a quien se le ocurre escribir preñada.

**AN: sooo... aqui estamos otra vez. Nuevo capitulo, y, quien avisa no es traidor, casi quince mil palabras de texto por delante. Poneos comodos, que teneis lectura para rato! Es el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha! Otra vez! Si sigo asi voy a tener que suicidarme!**

**Antes de empezar, pero, quiero hacer un par de comentarios, el primero de ellos, sobre cierta rubia y cierta portada de cierto libro, mas que nada porque ya me paso una vez y me niego a que la historia se repita. Vereis, mi intento de fic para sexto curso se vio completamente frustrado cuando salio HBP, a pesar de que yo habia pensado en continuarlo tras la publicacion. Por que? Sencillo: en El Canto de la Manticora, Harry se pasaba medio curso obsesionado con Draco, y al final Snape mataba a Dumbledore. Como para continuarlo despues de la publicacion de HBP, no creeis? En fin, que la cubierta de Deathly Hallows me da motivos para temblar, y quiero decir que voy a publicar en mi LJ en 'privado' una copia de todos los major events y del papel de todos los personajes, por si acaso, por si cierta rubia me diera motivos para hacerlo accesible al publico. En el peor de los casos. Y si, cuando vi la portada grite: por queeeee????**

**Cambiando de tema, me han comentado varias veces que el capitulo anterior fue bastante confuso... Como ya les dije a ellos: lo hice aposta. Por que? Lalalalalala!!!! Fea se va silbando.**

**Y sin mas, vamos a por el capitulo... Como prometido, algo de HHr hay... Si, si, ya vereis!**

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**_La Esfera de Sonora_**

**by**

**_Fea Galaxia_**

* * *

**WARNING: este capitulo contiene un lime.**

**

* * *

**

_A l'avia, perque sempre feia veure que li interesava quan li deia que estaba escrivint una versiò de l'ultim llibre de Harry Potter. Perque era tossuda com ella sola, i quan criticava era dolenta-dolenta. Perque les persones es fan estimar per els seus defectes, i alguna qu'altre virtut. Perque sabia escoltar, pero sobre tot perque sabia enredarte perque parlessis del que ella volia saber. Perque ho feia de bona fè. Perque soc inadequada. Perque els xurros son un péché mignon.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 10**

**o**

**CALLEJONES SIN SALIDA**

**o**

Normalidad. Que palabra tan inapropiada. Devon intentaba no ver las cosas con perspectiva, porque sabía que si lo hiciera, acabaría volviéndose loco. Era mucho más sencillo acatar órdenes, y seguir adelante sin cuestionar a los demás.

Llevaban más de un mes viviendo en una cueva subterránea que los tres magos habían hecho habitable llenándola de tapices y almohadones esparcidos por paredes y suelos. Parecía que vivieran en un harén.

Cada mañana, se levantaban, desayunaban, y luego se iban a trabajar, cada uno a sus puestos: los Weasley al Ministerio de Magia, y Hugh y Kingsley a Edimburgo, donde se había instalado el gobierno provisional. Devon se quedaba en casa, limpiando, cosiendo, o lo que hiciera falta con tal de distraer su mente de la absurda realidad.

Se suponía que debían continuar adelante con normalidad, pero no había nada de normal en su situación. Todos ellos habían perdido sus casas, sus vidas. Sus familias.

La mujer de Devon había muerto en Londres, así como la esposa e hijos del Primer Ministro. Penny había abortado el bebé que no sabía que llevaba dos días después del ataque.

Al menos sus hijos estaban vivos. Kieran trabajaba en Manchester, y Kirsten estaba estudiando en Oxford. Ambos habían estado fuera durante la invasión de Londres, y estaban bien. Devon se mandaba lechuzas con ellos.

Se sentía solo, y muy, muy, muy pequeño. Ahora más que nunca hubiera querido tener a Marie junto a él.

"Devon"

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y Devon levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos compasivos de Penny.

Era una buena mujer. Los dos lo eran, en realidad. Percival tendía a ser un poco pomposo, pero ella sabía como ponerle los pies en el suelo. Una pareja muy agradable.

"No lo entiendo" murmuró Devon, volviendo a bajar la mirada y encogiéndose sobre si mismo "Por más que lo pienso, no alcanzo a comprender por qué Voldemort iba a atacar Londres. Sé que es un maniaco homicida, pero… No debería haber atacado antes el Ministerio de Magia, o Diagon Alley?"

Lo dijo por decir algo, una excusa por no tener que hablar de su mujer, pero obviamente, había dado en el clavo. Los Weasley intercambiaron una mirada discreta que seguramente hubiera sido pasada por alto por cualquier otra persona, pero el teniente O'Callaghan estaba entrenado para captar este tipo de cosas. En su rincón de la cueva Kingsley levantó ligeramente el cuello, y Devon supo que él también se había dado cuenta y había tomado nota.

De pronto Devon se dio cuenta de que Hugh, experimentado político, también estaba en alerta, y no pudo contener una media sonrisa burlona.

"Suéltalo, Penny" le dijo a la mujer con un deje de arrogancia "Pronto descubriréis que no es fácil esconder cosas de nosotros"

Penny se sobresaltó, lanzó una mirada circular al Teniente, Auror y al Primer Ministro, tomando nota de sus respectivos media sonrisa, ceño fruncido y ojos risueños, y echó a reír.

"Lo siento, chicos" dijo finalmente con buen humor "Se que una simple secretaria no puede nada contra vosotros tres, pero si queréis respuestas, me temo que se las tendréis que sonsacar a mi maridito"

"Creíamos que Quien-Tú-Sabes no había querido enfrentarse a las defensas del Ministerio" comentó Kingsley con pose reflexiva, dirigiéndose más a Devon que a los Weasley "Solo se puede llegar a él a través de la Red Flu, la cabina de teléfono _muggle_, o el punto de Aparición del Atrio, ya sea Apareciéndose o a través de un traslador. En los cuatro casos, en un intento de invasión el enemigo estaría en clara desventaja frente a los Aurores, ya que tendrían que llegar en grupos de diez personas como mucho, necesitarían dos segundos para orientarse, y estarían rodeados, lo cual les da desventaja numérica, de tiempo y de espacio. Una estrategia horrible. En cuanto a Diagon Alley, está prácticamente vacía estos días, y un ataque ahí no tendría mucho impacto."

Hacia el final de su explicación, Kingsley ya se estaba dirigiendo directamente a Devon, y este tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutra. Sabía que Kingsley desconfiaba de los Weasley, y que tampoco se llevaba particularmente bien con el Primer Ministro, pero podría haberse dirigido a todos, no? Tenía narices que le lanzara un discurso sobre estrategias y al mismo tiempo alienara sus mayores fuentes de información.

Los Weasley sabían algo importante, estaba seguro. En cuanto al Primer Ministro… Los _muggles_ tendrían un papel importante en esta guerra, por mucho que los magos se empeñaran en tratarlos como a chiquillos indefensos, y él era su líder político.

"Pues a mi me da que estos dos tienen otra explicación" contestó Devon, señalando a los Weasley "No es así?"

El silencio acogió su pregunta, y Devon acabó reclinándose en su cojín con una mueca de fastidio.

"Cornelius tenía una idea" suspiró finalmente Hugh, viendo que los otros dos no iban a decir nada delante de Kingsley "Pero nunca se atrevió a actuar en consecuencia."

"No podía" contestó suavemente Penny. La chica intercambió una mirada prolongada con su marido, y finalmente se volvió hacia Devon, y explicó "Cornelius Fudge fue el anterior Ministro de Magia. Hace un poco más de dos años, dos chicos desaparecieron durante un evento escolar, para volver a aparecer unas horas más tarde. Uno ellos estaba muerto, pero el otro pudo avisar del retorno de Quien-Tú-Sabes. El director de la escuela, el profesor Dumbledore, le creyó, y reunió inmediatamente la Orden del Fénix, pero Cornelius estaba asustado, y prefirió ignorarle."

"Mis padres forman parte de ese grupo" continuó Percival, retomando el hilo donde lo había dejado su esposa, pero bajando la mirada, con resignación "También son muy próximos a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al retorno de Quien-Tú-Sabes, y eran muy leales al profesor Dumbledore. Sabiendo esto, Dolores Umbridge, la Senior Secretary del Ministerio de Magia, convenció a Cornelius de que me ascendiera a Junior Secretary."

"Tenías diecinueve años" puntualizó Penny, como reprendiéndole de antemano por sentirse excesivamente culpable.

Percival se encogió de hombros.

"Acepté sin pensármelo" confesó "Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que, como dice Penny, tenía diecinueve años. Era ambicioso, y quería llegar a lo más alto. Creedlo o no, quería crear un mundo mejor, y pensé que desde el puesto de Junior Secretary, podría hacer algo."

Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en Kingsley, y Devon no tuvo que preguntar por qué. Kingsley formaba parte de la misma organización que los padres de Percival, y probablemente las cosas se habían puesto lo bastante feas después del retorno de Voldemort como para crear mala sangre entre ellos.

"En realidad" dijo Penny, retomando la narración por su marido, sin duda alguna para evitarle el mal trago "Lo que Dolores quería era un espía en la familia Weasley, pero Percy se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. En realidad, no se dio cuenta hasta que su padre, furioso, se lo hizo ver."

"Pero no quise creerlo" objetó Percival.

"No" replicó Penny, y a Devon le dio la sensación de que no era la primera vez que discutían sobre ese tema en concreto "Pero Percy, tu y yo sabemos que tu ceguera duró bien poco."

Percival no contestó, y a Penny le pareció bueno dejarle un momento para reflexionar. Devon intercambió una mirada con Hugh, pero parecía que el Primer Ministro andaba tan perdido como él en este asunto. Kingsley, por su parte, parecía estar cansándose de la discusión. Probablemente estaba familiarizado con la historia de Percival y su familia, y no le acababa de ver la importancia.

La verdad, Devon tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera relevante.

"Fueron tiempos de confusión para mi" dijo finalmente Percival, fijando con la mirada las manos que tenía posadas en el regazo. Levantando la vista hacia Devon, añadió: "Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Dolores me estaba manipulando, y no estaba seguro de que Cornelius estuviera pensando por si mismo tampoco. Las cosas no cuadraban. Alguien había enviado Dementores tras Harry Potter, de pronto _El Profeta_ se había descubierto una nueva línea agresiva, Dolores estaba sumergida en una lucha de poder con el profesor Dumbledore por el control de Hogwarts… Cornelius nunca se dio cuenta de que Dolores le estaba utilizando. Probablemente porque seguía teniendo motivos para hacerlo." añadió con amargura.

"No te castigues, Percy" intervino Penny, cortando efectivamente el discurso auto-destructivo de su marido antes de que pudiera empezar "Dolores es una maestra de la manipulación, y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Con la excepción de Hogwarts, claro está" finalizó con una sonrisa divertida.

"El caso es que al cabo de unos meses en mi nuevo trabajo, Dolores perdió toda utilidad para mi, y dejó de hacerme caso" suspiró Percival, volviendo al tema "Ya no tenía contacto con mi familia, y estaba claro que no tenía ninguna influencia sobre mi hermano Ron, que casualmente es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, así que Dolores ya no me consideraba una pieza importante. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirme confuso. Ya no sabía a quien creer. Dumbledore decía una cosa, el Ministerio otra, y cuando menos lo esperábamos, Harry concedió una entrevista al _Quibbler_ y explicó con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido la noche del renacimiento de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Me preocupaba la influencia que tenía Lucius Malfoy, del que mi padre siempre había sospechado, sobre Cornelius, y no podía evitar ver conspiraciones de los Death Eaters por todos lados, especialmente cuando Malfoy pasaba horas encerrado en el despacho del Ministro de Magia discutiendo el futuro de todos nosotros con él. Al mismo tiempo, mis recuerdos de Harry y del profesor Dumbledore decían bien poco a su favor. Recordaba demasiado bien mis reuniones con los profesores durante mi último curso en Hogwarts, cuando fui nombrado Head Boy, como para confiar en la salud mental del profesor Dumbledore. Del genio a la locura hay un paso, y él siempre había parecido estar con un pie de cada lado. En cuanto a Harry… Conozco su historia mejor que ninguno de vosotros, y tengo mis propios motivos para creer que el chico podría desarrollar una paranoia crónica."

Kingsley soltó un bufido de desprecio, y antes de que Percival pudiera defenderse, Penny le soltó: "No conoces la historia de Harry Potter, Shacklebolt? Si hubieras estado en Hogwarts con nosotros entenderías de que estamos hablando. Potter se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros año tras año desde que se adentró en el mundo mágico, y siempre ha estado sometido a muchísima presión. Cualquier otro niño hubiera perdido la chava, no puedes culpar a Percy si, con conocimiento de causa, se planteó que ese pudiera ser el caso."

"Y quien mató a Cedric Diggory?" replicó Kingsley, sin dejarse amilanar.

"Conoces la versión 'Top Secret' oficial tan bien como yo" contestó Percival frunciendo un poco el ceño "Viktor Krum utilizó las Artes Oscuras para intentar hacerse con la Copa de los Tres Magos. Él asesinó a Diggory, pero el Ministerio no podía arrestar al icono nacional de Bulgaria sin desatar un gran conflicto internacional, así que lo dejaron pasar."

"Se llama corrupción" intervino Penny con una mueca de asco, volviéndose hacia Kingsley ella también "El Ministerio de Bulgaria ofreció una cuantiosa suma al Ministerio Británico para que olvidaran el asunto en cuanto empezaron a surgir las primeras pistas."

"Pero Krum no mató a Diggory" objetó Kingsley, frunciendo el ceño.

"No" concedió Percival "Fue Peter Pettigrew, pero por aquel entonces todo pensábamos que estaba muerto, y Krum era el principal sospechoso."

"Niños" cortó finalmente Devon, cansado de oírles discutir y sintiendo que se estaban alejando del tema "Vamos a volver al tema"

Una risita desde el rincón les hizo volverse hacia el Primer Ministro, y la tensión se desvaneció. Los tres magos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones originales en la cueva, cada uno en su rincón, y al cabo de un momento, Percival volvió a hablar.

"Cuando Quien-Tú-Sabes fue visto en el Ministerio de Magia hace un año y medio, todas las dudas se desvanecieron" dijo pausadamente "Cornelius cayó en desgracia, y Rufus Scrimgeour tomó el poder. No se como consiguió mantener el cargo Dolores, pero por la parte que me concierne, el hombre pretende utilizarme de la misma manera que ella había querido hacer, y por eso sigo siendo Junior Secretary."

"Fue por esa época que Cornelius contactó conmigo por primera vez." dijo el Primer Ministro, hablando por primera vez.

Penny asintió.

"No sabiendo qué hacer con él, y considerando que tenían demasiado trabajo para lidiar también con los _muggles_, Rufus creó el Departamento de Relaciones _Muggles_ y puso a Cornelius a trabajar ahí"

"Penélope se ofreció para ser su secretaria" prosiguió Percy "Sabía que yo había desarrollado una cierta lealtad hacia el hombre durante nuestro año juntos, y no quería dejarle solo. Además, como buena hija de _muggles_, Penélope siempre ha creído que deberíamos tener más contacto con lo que se empeña en llamar 'el mundo real', y quería formar parte del Departamento."

"Cornelius cambió mucho" dijo Penny con tristeza "Era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, y siempre estaba agotado. Creo que nadie, con excepción de Cornelius, Percy, Hugh y yo, sabe lo mucho que ha estado haciendo Quien-Tú-Sabes durante el año pasado."

"A los Aurores solo os enviaban a lidiar con todo aquello que estuviera relacionado de algún modo con nuestro mundo, pero para todo lo demás…" Percival se encogió de hombros.

"La Orden ha estado activa" se defendió Kingsley.

"La Orden saca su información de la Oficina de Aurores en gran parte, pero no del Departamento de Relaciones _Muggles_" contraatacó Percival.

"Todo el mundo podía ver lo cansado que estaba Cornelius, pero asumieron que se trataba de una depresión por la perdida de su cargo" explicó Penny a Devon y a Hugh, en un intento de desviar la atención "Pero a nadie se le ocurrió que pudiera tener que ver con su nuevo trabajo."

"Y entonces Cornelius fue asesinado, y nosotros contactamos por primera vez con usted" completó Percival, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza ante el Primer Ministro. El joven hizo una pausa, como ponderando bien sus próximas palabras, y finalmente anunció: "Creo que somos los únicos, con la excepción de Quien-Tú-Sabes, que sabemos por qué mataron a Cornelius Fudge."

Al oír esto, Kingsley levantó la cabeza bruscamente, como si acabara de comprender algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el primer Ministro se adelantó.

"Que sabía el señor Fudge, Percival?"

"Cornelius había comprendido los planes de Quien-Tú-Sabes" contestó Percival, volviéndose hacia Kingsley solemnemente "Al menos en parte. Pero no se daba cuenta de la importancia de lo que había descubierto, y no tenía problemas en comentárselo a quien se dignara a escuchar. Quien-Tú-Sabes tenía que pararlo antes de que alguien se lo tomara en serio."

"Y cuales eran esos planes?" insistió Kingsley, claramente excitado.

"Si quieres volver a los Años Oscuros, antes tienes que volver a pasar por los Siglos Funestos" murmuró Penny con tristeza, y Devon estuvo seguro que estaba repitiendo palabra por palabra una cita del difunto Ministro de Magia.

"Que quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Kingsley, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Al parecer, para alguien que comprendía la frase resultaba un tanto anti-climática.

"Quien-Tú-Sabes no tiene intención alguna de invadir el Ministerio" explicó Percival, pareciendo de pronto muy cansado "Quiere aniquilar a los _muggles_, pero no a los magos y brujas. A nosotros, nos quiere gobernar. Por eso no va a tomar el Ministerio por la fuerza. En cambio, está trabajando para que se lo entreguemos voluntariamente."

"Estáis familiarizados con el nombre de Merlín, supongo?" intervino Penny, volviéndose hacia Devon y Hugh. Ambos asintieron.

"Hace muchos, muchos años" prosiguió Percival "El mundo mágico y el mundo _muggle_ eran uno solo. Pero los _muggles_ eran muchos, y los magos y brujas muy pocos, y con el paso del tiempo, su relación fue empeorando. Los magos tenían un poder que los _muggles_ querían para ellos, y que, a su entender, no compartían como deberían. Cierto, los magos y brujas habían abierto las puertas de sus centros de sanación a los _muggles_, y sus comerciantes vendían pociones y amuletos, pero los _muggles _querían que estuvieran siempre pendientes de ellos, y los magos y brujas querían vivir sus propias vidas. Así fue como los magos y brujas empezaron a esconder sus poderes, y los _muggles_ empezaron a enfadarse. Si los magos y brujas no querían cooperar libremente, ellos los iban a obligar."

"Y así fue como empezaron los Siglos Funestos" prosiguió Penny "Los _muggles_ esclavizaron a los magos y brujas, y durante casi quinientos años, nuestra especie fue dominada por la vuestra. Es una época muy mal documentada, y no me extraña que Scrimgeour sepa poco de ella, pero si la historia se olvida, acaba repitiéndose, y eso es lo que precisamente intenta hacer Quien-Tú-Sabes"

"No entiendo por qué Voldemort querría que os esclavizáramos" dijo Devon, intentando encontrarle el sentido a lo que le acababan de explicar.

"Porque después de los Siglos Funestos" explicó el Primer Ministro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Vienen los Años Oscuros. Sea lo que sea lo que quiere decir eso."

Penny sonrió, pero fue Percival el que continuó con la explicación.

"Después de quinientos años de esclavitud" dijo "Shouso, un Mago Tenebroso, empezó su escalada hacia el poder. Maltratados y llenos de odio, los magos y brujas británicos no tardaron en unirse a él. Shouso aniquiló sin compasión a todos los _muggles_ que se cruzaron en su camino, y el mundo mágico le aplaudió por ello. _Eso_ es lo que pretende Quien-Tú-Sabes."

"Ataca a los _muggles_ para que estos ataquen a los civiles del mundo mágico y estos le acaben entregando el poder" acabó Hugh, viéndole de pronto la lógica al asunto.

"No es un poco rebuscado?" les cuestionó Kingsley.

"Cuando tenía dieciséis años" soltó Percival, molesto, y con un deje de severidad "Quien-Tú-Sabes encantó un diario para poder liberar un basilisco en Hogwarts sin llevarse él la culpa. Si no fuera rebuscado Quien-Tú-Sabes no lo haría"

Penny sonrió ligeramente ante el tono de su marido, pero cuando se volvió hacia Kingsley se había vuelto muy seria.

"Cornelius Fudge fue asesinado por esto, Shacklebolt" dijo "Harías bien en no pasar por alto ese hecho."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Alguien tiene que convencer a Hermione" dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejando pasar a Lavender delante "Y cuando digo 'alguien', me refiero a ti. No se que le has hecho, pero últimamente parece que te escucha."

"M-mmh" asintió la chica sin darle mucha importancia y sacándose los zapatos al mismo tiempo "Veré que puedo hacer, pero Ron, creo que lo único que necesita es tiempo."

"No tenemos tiempo" gruñó él, quitándose el sombrero y lanzándolo sobre la mesa "Todos estamos de acuerdo en utilizar la poción Multijugos. Harry incluso ha comenzado a entrenar a Dobby para que reprima su instinto de sumisión élfica mientras le está imitando. La única que se opone es Hermione, y todos sabemos por qué."

"Lo sabemos?" contestó Lavender, divertida, dejando su badge de Head Girl sobre la mesa y desapareciendo inmediatamente en el amplio interior de su túnica escolar y peleando para quitársela de encima.

"Bendito viernes…" la oyó refunfuñar Ron desde ahí dentro "No importa lo ajustadas que las pidas, estas túnicas siempre parecen tiendas de circo…"

Esto se había convertido rápidamente en su momento favorito del día. Cada noche, una vez acabadas todas sus tareas de Head Girl, Lavender se quitaba la túnica escolar, dejando al descubierto su ropa _muggle_ durante unos cinco minutos antes de irse a la ducha y volver con el pijama ya puesto. Cinco minutos de pura gloria en compañía de los sexys conjuntos de Lavlav.

Ron se acercó a su novia y la ayudó a salir de la túnica, tironeando hacia arriba hasta que la cabeza despeinada de Lavender volvió a salir a la superficie. Con una sonrisa y un beso, Ron tomó la túnica y fue a lanzarla a la cesta de la ropa sucia.

"Lo sabemos" dijo, volviendo al tema que les ocupaba "Hermione solo se opone porque la idea viene de Luna. Es como… cuestión de principios!"

Lavender sonrió, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se dio media vuelta y se puso frente al espejo, cepillándose el pelo con calma.

Ron tampoco dijo nada. Estaba perfectamente satisfecho en su posición, admirando la silueta de su novia y la manera en que su ropa _muggle_ se amoldaba a ella. Hoy llevaba un jersey fino de color violeta con un cuello grande de apariencia mullida, una falda estrecha negra acabada en volantes a la altura de la rodilla, y unas botas altas. Sexy, sexy Lavlav. Pena que durara tan poco.

Una vez satisfecha con su pelo, Lavender volvió a darse media vuelta, dirigiéndose como siempre hacia su lado de la cama para recoger sus cosas antes de ir a la ducha. Al menos esa pensaba Ron que era su intención hasta que la chica pasó a su lado con una sonrisa pícara y, dándole la espalda, se quitó el jersey con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz, dejando al descubierto una inmaculada espalda blanca y un sujetador negro que rogaba ser desabrochado, pero que él no se hubiera atrevido a tocar.

Lavender dio media vuelta, dándole la cara esta vez y con una simple sonrisa para él, procedió a desvestirse, siempre coqueta, pero con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Prenda a prenda, la ropa fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo, y finalmente se tumbó encima de las sábanas, desplegando su belleza ante los ojos de Ron.

La chica se quedó quieta un momento, observando a su novio que la miraba con la boca abierta sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y finalmente le lanzó una sonrisa casual y dijo:

"Mmm… Vienes?"

Y entonces Ron volvió a la vida. Mientras peleaba con su túnica y sus zapatos a la vez, podía oír la risita complacida de Lavender en sus oídos, urgiéndole a ir más rápido, y dejándole en un estado de incoherencia en el que no podía pensar nada más allá del 'Oh. Merlín!'.

No podía creer que la tuviera desnuda tumbada en su cama. Cuanto hacía desde la última vez?

"_Diffindo_!" gritó de pronto la chica, e inmediatamente Ron se encontró en ropa interior en medio de la habitación, sintiendo los pedazos de su túnica rota cayendo hacia el suelo.

"Err…" ofreció Lavender a modo de disculpa "Mañana te la coso?"

Estaba ahí, desnuda sobre la cama, medio-incorporada, con la varita en la mano y las mejillas sonrosadas, como si de pronto tuviera mucho calor, y Ron… tenía que estar junto a ella!

Quitándose el zapato izquierdo de una patada, Ron fijó una mirada depredadora sobre su novia, y se dirigió hacia la cama.

"Calcetines! Calcetines!" gritó inmediatamente Lavender, cerrando los ojos y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos delante suyo.

Cierto, recordó Ron. A Lavender no le gustaba que se metiera en la cama con los calcetines puestos. Levantando inmediatamente una pierna para complacerla, el pelirrojo fue a quitarse un calcetín, pero con el cerebro medio fundido y concentrado en otras cosas, su psicomotricidad no estaba en su mejor momento, y acabó saltando sobre si mismo por toda la habitación, intentando quitarse la maldita prenda de encima y volviéndose loco oyendo la risa de Lavlav, hasta que chocó contra la cama y acabó cayendo al suelo.

'_A la mierda con todo!_' pensó, frustrado. Al menos en el suelo no tenía problemas de equilibrio, y pudo acabar de desnudarse en un momento, lanzando su ropa a los cuatro vientos.

"Tengo contactos con los Elfos, sabes?" oyó comentar a la voz de Lavender en algún punto por encima suyo "Mira lo que me han mandado…"

Ron asomó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a su novia hundir un dedo en un bol de puré de patata e introducirlo lánguidamente en su boca. Sabía que se le habían puesto los ojos como platos y que se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era su fantasía, hecha realidad.

"Quieres?" dijo Lavender.

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica hundió su mano en el bol, y tomando un puñado de puré trazó con él una línea sobre su cuerpo, de ombligo para arriba.

Si no los había perdido aún, Ron perdió los papeles en ese momento.

De pronto estaba sobre la cama, y estaba lamiendo el puré del cuerpo de Lavender, y su eterna risita caía sobre él como una lluvia de primavera. Y estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba, porque podía olerla, y sentirla, y disfrutar del calor que irradiaba su piel, pero al mismo tiempo estaba en otra parte y podía ver sus sonrisas, y sentir sus abrazos, y disfrutar de los momentos de complicidad cuando estaban a solas. La veía junto a él, y le daba la mano por los pasillos, y ella recostaba la cabeza en su hombro sentados frente al bodegón de Snape. Su lengua escalaba su vientre, y un gemido resonaba en sus oídos, y al mismo tiempo luchaban con la Túnica del Mal al volver de clase, y ella se acurrucaba contra él mientras dormían.

Ron llegó al cuello, y con él al final de la línea de puré.

Levantando la cabeza para mirarla con párpados pesados, Ron se acercó a sus labios y murmuró:

"Eres preciosa"

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Dios. DiosDiosDiosDiosDios! Por favor, NO!!!_

Harry apretó un poco más la almohada sobre su cabeza, intentando ahogar en ella los gemidos procedentes de la habitación contigua, y tratando de consolarse pensando que al menos ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía Lavlav por su mejor amigo. Tenía que quererle mucho para embadurnarse de puré.

"Oh! RON!"

Harry lanzó la almohada al suelo y salió disparado de la habitación.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un coro de risas acogió su llegada a la cocina, donde Hermione, Sirius y Malfoy ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Los tres iban descalzos y en pijama, evidenciando que él no era el único que había salido despavorido de su habitación.

"Ya era hora!" exclamó Sirius entre carcajada y carcajada "Empezabas a preocuparnos, Harry, pensábamos que te iba el voyeurismo!"

"Ja, ja." contestó Harry, dejándose caer sobre una silla "Creo que estoy traumatizado de por vida. _Jónesli_, Hermione, puré? Puede haber algo menos sensual?"

"Huevos fritos con chorizo" contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros pero con mirada risueña "Al menos el puré se puede untar"

"El puré se come con cuchara, no?" intervino Malfoy, frunciendo un poco el ceño, planteándose en que circunstancias había que untarlo.

"Qué mono eres, Florecilla!" exclamó inmediatamente Sirius, lanzándose sobre el rubio y tomándolo entre sus brazos.

"No me llamo Florecilla!" refunfuñó Malfoy, intentando liberarse "Me llamo Draco! Me llamo Draco o ya no te quiero!"

"Pero yo te llamo Florecilla!" insistió Sirius, frotando la mejilla contra el coco del 'niño' "Igual que Lavlav llama a Hermione 'Mimi'!"

"Que gran comparación…" murmuró la aludida, dejando caer la frente en una mano.

"Pero a Hermione no le gusta que la llamen 'Mimi'!" exclamó Malfoy, cada vez más excitado "Y me estas _despeinando!!!!_ ROOOOOOON!!!! ROOOOOOOOOOON!!!"

"Shhh!!!" saltó Sirius, pasando a taparle la boca al rubio "Ron está haciendo cosas heterosexuales ahora mismo y no puedes ir con él. No queremos que sea una mala influencia para ti, verdad?"

Malfoy se quedó quieto de pronto, como escuchando, y sus ojos se posaron brevemente sobre su rata. Confuso y sorprendido, volvió a mirar a los 'adultos', parpadeó, y anunció:

"Pinky dice que me gustan las chicas."

"Pinky se equivoca, Florecilla." insistió el animago, mirando con falsa seriedad al chico "Recuerdas lo que siempre dice Hermione? A veces Pinky se equivoca…"

"SIRIUS!" exclamó finalmente Hermione, no pudiendo contenerse más "Deja de fastidiar al niño!"

"No lo entiendo, Hermione" dijo Draco entre las carcajadas de Sirius, abatido "Por qué a dicho Pinky eso? Qué están haciendo Ron y Lavlav? Qué le pasa a Sirius? Y por qué se ha puesto Neville perejil en las orejas?"

"Eso, Hermione" corroboró Sirius, demasiado risueño para su propio bien "Por qué?"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada negra al animago, pero se volvió igualmente hacia Draco e intentó contestar a sus preguntas.

"Veras, Draco" dijo, poniéndose muy seria "A veces, cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho…"

"…Se encierran en una habitación y hacen ruido" completó Harry sabiamente.

"Pensaba que hacían bebes?" objetó Malfoy, desconcertado "Con una semilla y una abeja?"

"Eso también" contestó Hermione, recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa e intentando ignorar las carcajadas de Harry y Sirius "Pero normalmente solo hacen ruido"

"Porque persiguen a la abeja?" ofreció Malfoy inocentemente, haciendo aumentar el volumen de las risas en la sala.

"Exacto" contestó Hermione, cazando la oportunidad al vuelo, y sin poder evitar una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano cual iba a ser la reacción de los otros dos, añadió "Y Ron no quiere que vayas porque no quiere que te asuste su abeja"

Harry, que había conseguido calmarse un poco, soltó un bufido al oír esto último y volvió a empezar a reír a carcajadas. Delante suyo, Sirius tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No quiero ver la abejita de Ron" reconoció Malfoy, acatando lo que creía ser una decisión de la pareja "De hecho, creo que no quiero ver una abejita nunca. Prefiero las semillas"

"No!" exclamó Sirius, intentando calmarse para defender su causa "No digas eso tan rápido, Florecilla! Piénsalo bien! Las abejitas vuelan y las semillas son aburridas!"

"Sirius" le cortó Hermione con un tono de advertencia.

"Que le pasa a Sirius?" repitió Malfoy, un poco preocupado.

Hermione suspiró, pero contestó igualmente: "Veras, Draco… A veces a los chicos les gustan los chicos, o a las chicas les gustan las chicas. A Sirius le gustan los chicos, y se le ha metido en esa cabezota de materia inerte que tiene que te tienen que gustar a ti también, porque eres un Black, y a los Black solo les gustan o las personas de su mismo sexo o los otros miembros de su familia"

"Eww! Supongo que me alegro de que seas gay…" comentó Harry a su padrino con una mueca de asco. Por alguna razón la primera persona que había venido a su mente era Bellatrix, y solo de imaginárselos besándose… Yuck!

Sirius no parecía más entusiasmado que él con la idea.

"Pinky dice que a los Malfoy les gustan las rubias" comentó Draco, preocupado por si mismo y ajeno a todo lo demás "Mi mamá es rubia"

"Harry" dijo Sirius, levantándose de pronto e ignorando el sonido de fondo de Hermione tranquilizando al pobre rubio "Voy al salón, vienes?"

Harry asintió, un poco desconcertado por el súbito cambio de actitud de su padrino, y se levantó él también para seguirle. Una vez abajo, Sirius encendió la chimenea y se dejó caer en el sofá, dando dos golpecitos al cojín para indicarle a Harry que se sentara con él. Cuando le tuvo a su lado, Sirius le miró con una seriedad inusual y dijo:

"Si verme rascarme los huevos te va a hacer sentir más tranquilo, puedo hacerlo, pero francamente, Harry, no me siento menos hombre por ser gay."

"Qué???"

De donde había salido eso? Harry no tenía ningún problema con la sexualidad de su padrino… bueno, tal vez si, pero era un problema técnico, no de principios. Pero si incluso se había ofrecido para compartir su habitación con él! Cierto, al final Sirius había acabado compartiendo cuarto con Malfoy, pero eso era solo porque se había empeñado…

"Sirius" dijo Harry, poniéndose muy serio él también "No tengo ningún problema con tu sexualidad. Por mi como si te van las cabras, aunque, sinceramente, creo que con el profesor Dumbledore ya tenemos bastante de eso en Hogwarts."

"En serio?" hizo el animago, arqueando una ceja para dejar bien claras sus dudas "Cualquiera lo diría, teniendo en cuenta lo callado que te quedas cada vez que se hace mención a ello…"

"Sirius" contestó Harry, intentando hacer pasar su punto "Te pasas el día hablando de 'ello'. No todos somos capaces de mantener una conversación viva por tanto tiempo."

"Y Remus?" insistió su padrino.

"Que pasa con Remus?" contestó Harry, haciéndose el loco, pero sin poder evitar removerse un poco en su asiento.

"_Esto_" dijo Sirius señalando la incomodidad de Harry "Siempre te remueves en tu asiento cuando hablamos de Remus."

"Porque también te pasas el día hablando de él!" contestó Harry casualmente, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto "En serio, Sirius, vamos a tener que trazar una línea entre el amor y la obsesión para que puedas verla, lo tuyo no es sano!"

Lo dijo medio de cachondeo, esperando que su padrino lo captara y decidiera dejar el tema, pero obviamente no era su dia de suerte, porque Sirius frunció un poco el ceño, reflexionando, y finalmente soltó:

"No es eso. Se que crees que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, porque Remus y Tonks tienen previsto casarse, y también sé que en esto estás de parte de ella, aunque prefieras mantenerte a parte y no comentar. Me has tirado esos discursos tantas veces como todos los demás. Pero hay algo más." dijo, mirándole intensamente "Hay algo que te pone incómodo, y que no tiene que ver con Remus, sino directamente conmigo. Y quiero saber de qué se trata."

Harry apartó la mirada e, inconscientemente se apartó un poco de su padrino, sintiéndose acorralado. Esta era una conversación que no había planeado tener nunca…

"Harry" llamó suavemente la voz de Sirius, y de pronto una mano estaba en su barbilla y le obligaba a levantar la cabeza. Una vez tuvo su atención, su padrino dijo suavemente: "No podremos solucionarlo si no me dices lo que te pasa."

Harry se echó para atrás, abatido, y se escarchufó en el sofá, en parte agradecido por no tener las manos de Sirius encima. El animago les había explicado que el padre de Harry solía decir que era una persona muy 'táctil', pero la verdad, Harry pensaba que se parecía más bien a un perro enorme, siempre abalanzándose sobre los demás y llenándoles la cara de baba a lametazos.

Hubiera sido gracioso si no fuera porque Harry era una persona muy poco 'táctil', y no gustaba de besos y abrazos por norma general. Según Hermione, eso era porque no había recibido bastante cariño durante su infancia, y le asustaban las demostraciones físicas del afecto de los demás. Ella sabría lo que se decía…

"Harry?"

"Es por Ginny" soltó Harry finalmente, sintiéndose derrotado y sabiendo que, de todos modos, tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir "A Ginny le sonó el chivatoscopio porque no tenía sus prioridades en el buen orden, y no la dejamos entrar en el grupo. Estaba más preocupada por volver conmigo que por la lucha contra Voldemort, y no podemos permitirnos tener a gente así entre nosotros. Tenemos que estar centrados, y no podemos distraernos con futilidades como enamorarse o desenamorarse. Y sin embargo, aquí estás tú. Te acogimos sin planteárnoslo dos veces, asumiendo que una persona que ha 'muerto' en combate estaría más centrada que nadie, y agradeciendo a todos los cielos tu inesperada ayuda."

"Y ahora te das cuenta de que, de haberme sometido al chivatoscopio, me hubiera sonado con más fuerza incluso de la que desató sobre tu novia" completó Sirius.

"Si" contestó Harry, estremeciéndose ligeramente con la palabra 'novia' "Y la verdad, no se como reaccionar. Es lo último que me esperaba. Me siento incómodo, porque siento que estamos siendo injustos con Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo siento que la solución pasa por echarte a ti, no acogerla a ella, y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero separarme de ti otra vez, y, no te ofendas, pero todos mis instintos gritan que te tenga bien vigiladito, porque si te pierdo de vista, Dios sabe en que prisión te van a encerrar, o en que velo vas a caer. Así que al final, resulta que el que se deja guiar por cosas ajenas a la lucha contra Voldemort, soy yo, y todo ello me deja con una sensación como si tuviera en alguna parte un mensaje de 'error' parpadeando en la pantalla de un ordenador."

Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras, mientras Sirius ponderaba qué decirle y qué no. Evidentemente, Sirius siendo Sirius, al cabo de un rato decidió decírselo todo y plantearse como solucionarlo después.

"Tienes razón" dijo, encogiéndose para apoyar una mejilla en sus rodillas, mirando hacia el fuego de una manera tan melancólica como poco característica "Si tuviera que elegir entre el Amor y La Causa, elegiría el amor. No quiero negarlo, y tampoco creo que me creyeras si lo intentara, así que por qué esconderlo?"

Su voz sonaba casi tímida, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia Harry, había algo en sus ojos que le hizo encogerse el corazón. Este no era el Sirius que conocía.

Harry recordaba a Sirius como un hombre atormentado, intentando superar doce años de tormento, amargo y vengativo, pero decidido a seguir adelante. Sirius siempre estaba ahí para él, animándole con falsa jovialidad en sus momentos más bajos, incluso cuando sentía que el mundo se estaba derrumbando bajo sus pies. A veces, un flash de alegría genuina se abría paso entre las tinieblas que le abrumaban, y por un momento todos podían ver al hombre que alguna vez fue, pero pronto la niebla de los dementores volvía a tomar posesión de su mirada, y veían sin poder evitarlo como se perdía de nuevo en su mal sueño sin final.

Pero ahora… Como si de un viaje al Tibet se tratara, su año en el velo había sido suficiente para borrar de su corazón la sombra de Azkaban. Un año a solas, reflexionando, la oportunidad de recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos… Y Sirius había vuelto, pero ya no era el Sirius de antes. Los flashes del pasado ya no eran flashes, sino una constante, pero Harry empezaba a dudar que nunca hubiera sido así. Había estado tan _vivo_ cuando estaba con su padre? Había desprendido entonces también tanta energía? De algún modo, Harry lo dudaba.

Sirius, el Sirius de sus padres y de Remus, había vuelto, pero en sus ojos brillaba ahora una luz nueva. Detrás de toda su vitalidad, enterrada bajo una gruesa capa de alegría sin diluir, entre mente traviesa e idea rocambolesca, se escondía una profunda tristeza, tan arraigada y tan límpida que Harry creía que se iba a ahogar en ella.

"Sirius…" dijo Harry, y a pesar de su reticencia un momento antes, se encontró posando su mano en la rodilla de su padrino.

"Hermione tiene razón, sabes?" dijo él en un tono neutro "Pero le falta algo. Dice que el Velo, por muy desagradable que fuera, me ha 'curado' de mis doce años en Azkaban, y tiene razón. Las dos la tienen, de hecho, porque Bellatrix también lo dijo. También tienen razón en lo de mi edad mental. Sé que tengo cuarenta años, pero no me los siento. Y es verdad lo de que estoy desorientado y me siento fuera de lugar en lo que a ti se refiere, porque tienes diecisiete años, y yo apenas me siento un poco mayor que tú, y que quisiera haberte visto crecer, y de algún modo estoy compensando con lo que tengo más a mano, que resulta ser la Florecilla" a la mención de Malfoy, una breve sonrisa vino a iluminar su rostro, pero pronto desapareció, al tiempo que repetía "Pero le falta _algo_."

De pronto, Sirius se paró, adoptando una actitud reflexiva mientras buscaba la manera más adecuada de expresar lo que sentía. Finalmente, frunciendo un poco el ceño, explicó:

"Cuando salí del Velo… me sentí _vivo_. Fue la sensación más exhilarante que he tenido nunca. Tenía muchísimos planes, quería hacer cosas: la guerra, Remus, tú… Y finalmente me di cuenta de una cosa. Me sentía vivo, pero no me sentía vivo _otra vez_. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi sensación de 'no haber vivido' no era fruto de la depresión, sino la cruda realidad. Tengo los vagos recuerdos de una vida pasada junto a tus padres, Remus y Peter, distante y oscura, en un mundo perdido hace muchos, muchos años… pero siento una distancia enorme entre ellos y nosotros, y viéndolo ahora con perspectiva, puedo apreciar que no era yo el que estaba vivo, sino 'nosotros'. Mi vida era la de los Merodeadores, y los Merodeadores murieron la noche que envié a _Snivellus_ detrás de Remus. A partir de ahí, para bien o para mal, cada uno tomó su propio camino, pero yo nunca encontré el mío. Mi familia era la familia de James, mis alegrías eran las suyas, y mi vida… Harry, yo vivía la vida de tu padre, y la noche que el murió, yo morí por segunda vez. Y luego vino Azkaban, y después de Azkaban viniste tú, y yo viví tu vida, hasta que me morí otra vez. Cuando salí del Velo… Hermione tiene razón: soy joven. Pero soy joven porque nunca llegué a madurar, porque no supe hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. No se si me explicó."

Sobresaltado por la pregunta indirecta, Harry tardó un momento en reaccionar.

"Err…" dijo elocuentemente "Si. Bueno, creo que si. Es lo que dice Hermione: estuviste dormido durante mucho tiempo, y cuando despertaste, te diste cuenta de que el mundo había seguido avanzando sin ti. Pero Sirius: no creo que no tuvieras vida propia…"

"Nadie la tiene" cortó el animago antes de que Harry pudiera elaborar "Es como funcionan los seres humanos: durante la primera fase de su vida necesitan a alguien que les guíe para poder vivir. Durante la infancia son los padres, hasta que el niño puede aletear por si mismo, y en la adolescencia aprendemos a volar en grupo junto a nuestros amigos."

Sirius no continuó, pero no hizo falta. Harry empezaba a comprender a qué se refería su padrino: sus padres le habían abandonado cuando era muy joven, y Sirius se había refugiado bajo el ala protectora de James. Pero James no sabía la responsabilidad que había caído sobre él, y nunca le enseñó a valerse por si mismo. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma, Sirius habría acabado sin duda por encontrar su camino, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

En el fondo, Harry comprendía que, de no haber sido por los Weasley, por Remus y Sirius, e incluso por el profesor Dumbledore, él hubiera visto a Ron de la misma manera que Sirius había visto a su padre.

Aunque era un shock descubrir hasta que punto había dependido de él.

"Es por eso por lo que no puedes contar conmigo" dijo de pronto Sirius, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento "Me siento como si acabara de despertar de una larga pesadilla, y de pronto soy libre, y estoy vivo. Soy joven, si, pero soy un joven que ha vivido demasiado, y estoy cansado. No puedo seguir viviendo a través de los demás, sencillamente porque no sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero eso es justamente lo que tú nos pides, Harry: que tu causa sea nuestra causa, tu lucha, nuestra lucha, tu destino, nuestro destino. Ron, Hermione y los demás… ellos son jóvenes, y tienen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Te seguirán sin cuestionarte, y dedicarán el tiempo que haga falta por ti. Pero yo no podría hacer eso, no sin hundirme por completo. Tengo que escribir mi propia historia, o desapareceré."

Algo en la manera con la que dijo 'desapareceré' sobresaltó a Harry, y de pronto se encontró mirando a su padrino con ansiedad. No podía decirlo literalmente, verdad?

"Veo que Remus no te explicó de donde vienen los dementores…" observó Sirius con una mueca poco entusiasta. No queriendo dejar a su ahijado a oscuras, pero, suspiró y explicó: "Fueron hombres, Harry, pero fueron consumidos por la tristeza y la desesperación hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora. Por eso roban los recuerdos felices de los demás, y por eso se alimentan de las almas ajenas: las suyas han quedado huecas. Aquellos que no mueren ni se vuelven locos en Azkaban acaban convirtiéndose en uno de ellos. Creía que lo sabías."

Pues no, no lo sabía, aunque pensándolo bien, creía recordar que Remus había comentado algo similar cuando le daba clases de Patronus.

Eso no quitaba que estuviera aterrorizado.

"Pero estás bien?" preguntó, sin plantearse siquiera esconder la ansiedad que sentía.

Sirius le sonrió, con un fondo de tristeza.

"Mientras sea dueño de mi propia vida no habrá problema" dijo suavemente. De pronto, un brillo divertido se abrió paso en sus ojos, y Sirius añadió, agachándose para meter la mano por debajo de la funda del sofá y rebuscando entre el cojín y el apoyabrazos, para gran sofoco de Harry "Afortunadamente para ti, ahora mismo solo tengo dos cosas en la cabeza, y tú eres una de ellas. Así que a menos que Remus se presente de pronto aquí y me ofrezca una luna de miel en las Maldivas, me quedaré contigo una temporada… Ajá!" exclamó triunfalmente, tintando las mejillas de Harry de un hermoso rojo-Gryffindor "Aquí lo tenemos!"

Diciendo esto, Sirius extrajo del sofá lo que Harry había estado temiendo desde el principio, y le sobrecogió un deseo súbito de ser tragado a las profundidades de la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, su vena curiosa no podía dejar de preguntarse como coño había descubierto Sirius donde tenía escondido el calamar cuando ni siquiera le había mencionado que lo había retirado de las ruinas de Godric's Hollow.

"Yuyi" dijo el animago solemnemente, mostrando el peluche de color azul y agitando un poco sus tentáculos delante del sonrojado Harry. "Yuyi…" repitió, señalándolo con una mano antes de moverla y señalarse a si mismo "… y Yuyush"

Al oír el nombre, algo despertó dentro de él, y Harry parpadeó un momento. Era más que un recuerdo, una sensación. Una seguridad, una confianza, una…

"Yuyush?" repitió, con una vocecita.

"Mmh-mm" asintió Sirius, desplegando sus brazos y acercándose a él "Ven aquí"

De pronto, estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, abrazando su calamar de peluche y con los brazos de Sirius rodeándole confortablemente. Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, y por un momento Harry creyó que iba a llorar, pero Sirius se movió un poco, y de pronto una sensación totalmente diferente le embargó.

El corazón de Sirius latía contra su oído, y su cabeza se movía al ritmo del sube y baja de su respiración, y estaba tan calentito y cómodo que creía que no se podría contro…

… lar.

La risa por lo bajo de Sirius le indicó que su padrino le había oído ronronear.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Buenos días!" saludó Harry alegremente, haciendo su aparición en la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Se sentía muy animado, positivo, y no podía dejar de sonreír. Realmente le había sentado bien su conversación con Sirius.

"Bueno días" contestó Neville con serenidad.

"Hola Harry!" exclamó Malfoy, soltando la cuchara en su porridge al saludarle con la mano y salpicando todo lo que estuviera a menos de dos metros.

"Señor Draco! Hic!" exclamó Winky inmediatamente, apareciendo un momento de debajo de la mesa para limpiar con un trapo la ropa del rubio "El señor Draco tiene que tener más cuidado, sino el señor Draco acabará sucio y marrano como Kreacher, hic!"

Por toda respuesta, Kreacher, que seguía sin poder decir palabra desde el mes de julio, empujó a Winky de en medio y chascó los dedos una vez, limpiando la superficie de la mesa. Recuperándose, Winky se levantó de un salto y volvió junto a Malfoy, ordenando con voz chillona:

"El señor Draco… hic! …tiene que comerse su porridge! El señor Draco debe crecer sano y fuerte! Kreacher es un Elfo malo! Kreacher… hic! …no sabe cuidar de los niños!"

Harry sacudió la cabeza con resignación, decidiendo ignorar el ritual matutino de Malfoy y los Elfos, y volviéndose en cambio hacia los demás presentes.

"Donde está todo el mundo?" preguntó a Neville, Luna y Hermione, tomando un croissant y dándole un buen mordisco.

"Lavender tiene tareas de Head Girl" contestó Neville, acercándole la leche "McGonagall le ha mandado una nota esta mañana para pedir su ayuda. Y Ron y Sirius ya se han ido. Siguen haciéndose los misteriosos."

"Ah" contestó Harry, respondiendo a la media sonrisa de Neville con una propia. Todos sabían que Ron y Sirius estaban tramando algo, pero nadie tenía tiempo ni ganas de averiguar el qué, y sabían que eso les frustraba terriblemente. "A quién le toca Bodegón?"

De pronto, Neville se puso un poco tenso y contestó, con el tono más neutro del que era capaz:

"Ahora iremos Luna y yo"

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas no habían dicho nada desde que había entrado en la cocina, y que en cambio, estaban ambas enfrascadas en sendos gruesos volúmenes. Podría reconocer esos libros con los ojos cerrados: Hermione estaba leyendo _Grandes Hechizos_, y Luna, _Moste Potente Potions_.

"Ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

"Puede…" contestó Neville, haciendo una mueca "Yo he llegado luego, pero creo que la nueva lista ha sido la gota que colma el vaso para Hermione, y que Luna ha acabado enfadándose. En todo caso, parece que Hermione está estudiando una alternativa al Plan Multijugos, y Luna ha decidido hacer la poción ella sola."

"Ya veo…" murmuró Harry, agarrando otro croissant y apartándose rápidamente de la mesa "Bueno… Siento dejarte con este mal rollo, pero he quedado esta mañana…"

Neville le lanzó una mirada dolida.

"Hasta luego!" exclamó Harry, y antes de que Neville pudiera protestar, salió por patas de la cocina.

Con cariño, pero nadie quiere estar entre Hermione y Luna cuando están peleadas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El sol de la mañana caía sobre su rostro, sumando su calor al de los hechizos para mantener la temperatura alta en la habitación, lo cual era una suerte: Harry dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de soportar cuatro horas sentado desnudo en la repisa de su ventana en la Torre de Gryffindor de otro modo.

Harry suspiró, meciendo entre sus dedos el vaso de zumo de calabaza que le había ofrecido un poco antes su amigo. Dean estaba al otro lado del cuarto, concentrado en su dibujo, con lo que la conversación brillaba por su ausencia.

Una pena, la verdad, porque desde que se habían mudado a la Base Secreta no habían tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar, y aunque no tenía tanta relación con él como con Ron o Neville, en cierto modo echaba de menos su calmada presencia.

Tampoco que hubiera sabido que decir.

Nadie sabía que decirle a Dean desde la noche en que Hagrid le llevó a su despacho para comunicarle las noticias del ataque a Londres y la muerte de su madre y sus hermanos, y menos que nadie Harry.

Al fin y al cabo, todos contaban con él para acabar con Voldemort, y aunque sabía que no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que se encontraba con alguien cuya familia o amigos habían perecido en Londres. Eso quería decir seis o siete veces al día como mínimo.

Su Club de Fans ya no le acorralaba en los pasillos, y sin embargo, la presión era mucho mayor. Sentía las miradas posadas en él donde quiera que fuera, con una intensidad que no habían tenido antes. En algún punto después de Halloween, había pasado en sus ojos de ser 'el Elegido' a ser 'el salvador', y eso le ponía muy nervioso. No era lo mismo 'derrotar a Voldemort' que 'salvar al mundo mágico', poco importaba que los medios para lograrlo fueran los mismos. El concepto que se escondía detrás era muy diferente, y eso se reflejaba en la actitud de la gente.

Los que no le adoraban, le odiaban, y Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había oído ya '_Donde estabas en Halloween??'_ gritado a su paso. Nadie preguntaba donde estaban los Aurores, o que hacía el Ministerio ese día: para la gente de a pie, la culpa residía principalmente sobre él.

Curiosamente, aquellos que habían perdido a alguien formaban parte en su mayoría del primer grupo, mientras que el segundo estaba compuesto en gran parte por aquellos que habían sufrido las pérdidas de manera indirecta.

Gente como Lavender, en realidad. La chica había estado muy arisca con él al principio de curso, y aunque Harry lo había atribuido en un principio a su papel en su ruptura con Ron, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que había habido otros factores en juego. Parvati había abandonado el país huyendo de Voldemort, y Lavlav lo había pagado con la cabeza de turco más próxima, a saber, él.

A Harry no se le había ocurrido antes porque nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que significaba Parvati para Lavlav, pero visto con perspectiva, era evidente. Ron, Hermione y él no tenían el monopolio de las amistades a prueba de bomba, al contrario: esa era una de las pocas cosas normales que tenían. Al fin y al cabo, después de años y años en un internado, todo el mundo tenía a alguien al que consideraba un hermano. Dean y Seamus, las cazadoras de Gryffindor, Parvati y Lavender… Ernie, Justin, Susan y Hannah, Crabbe y Goyle, Cho y Marietta.

James, Sirius, Peter y Remus.

Cuantos amigos había separado la guerra? Cuantas familias había destrozado?

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, huyendo de la pregunta. No servia de nada lamentarse. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso después.

El 'scruch-scruch' del lápiz sobre el papel tenía un efecto tranquilizador, y Harry se dejó llevar por él.

De pronto, se sentía una de las personas menos afectadas por la guerra. Cierto, Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y Harry había tenido sus muertes asumidas desde antes de tener uso de razón. Sirius estaba vivo, y también lo estaban Remus, Hermione, Ron y la familia Weasley. Tenía a Neville y a Luna, e incluso tenía a tres Elfos, un niño mayor de edad y la novia auto-impuesta de su mejor amigo a su lado. Puede que fuera huérfano, pero en comparación con Dean, sus pérdidas parecían poca cosa.

Estaba el hecho de que los había visto morir, por supuesto, sin contar con que Voldemort no pararía hasta eliminarle, pero de algún modo, ya no se sentía tan desesperado por eso. Al igual que las muertes de sus padres, era algo que tenía asumido, y aunque le aterrorizaba pensar en lo que le quedaba por hacer…

"Esto ya está" anunció Dean de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que se acercara a ver los resultados, añadió con una sonrisa "Lo llamo 'Héroe Con Mil Preocupaciones Pasando Un Huevo De Su Desnudez – Ventana'"

"Ventana?" repitió Harry, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Dean para ver el dibujo, y añadió, frunciendo el ceño "Me has hecho guapo"

"_Eres_ guapo" replicó Dean de inmediato, dándole una palmadita en los abdominales como si eso corroborara su apreciación "Nos matamos a decírtelo, pero estas empeñado en no creernos. No he dibujado nada que tú no tengas. Y respondiendo a tú pregunta: si, 'Ventana'. También tengo 'Héroe Con Mil Preocupaciones Pasando De Su Desnudez – Rana de Chocolate'"

"Rana de…?" empezó Harry, pero Dean le cortó.

"Tut-tut!" le dijo, moviendo el índice en señal negativa y alejando su bloque de dibujo de las manos de Harry "Cada cosa a su tiempo. Si sigues posando para mi, puede que algún día te lo enseñe"

Harry sonrió a pesar de su frustración, y le tendió la mano, diciendo:

"Trato hecho, entonces"

Dos meses antes nunca se le hubiera ocurrido acceder, pero la verdad es que le apetecía ver a Dean de vez en cuando, y con lo ocupado que estaba últimamente… sospechaba que si no le pedían hora no tendría tiempo de verse con nadie.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Colaespino del Sahara! Coccinello! Buitre Paragüero! - Llegas tarde – Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados!"

Harry suspiró. Hermione estaba de muy mal humor.

"Maldito cuadro! Ábrete Sésamo! Berencejeno! Nutria Desdentada! Godzilla! King Kong!!!"

A pesar del peligro que sabía que corría, Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos al cielo. Decidiendo que esa sería la mejor manera de lidiar con su enojada amiga, se apoyó contra la pared con pose relajada, y le permitió aventar su frustración sobre el bodegón de Snape.

Lo más probable era que Neville tuviera razón (por algo le consideraban una persona razonable): la nueva lista había resultado demasiado para Hermione.

Su amiga se había molestado bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás habían elaborado un plan para encubrir sus ausencias cuando pudieran salir de Hogwarts, y que lo habían hecho sin ella. Según Ron, se sentía insegura, y aún más porque la idea era de Luna: Hermione tenía una espina clavada desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido no mandarla a Ravenclaw, y el hecho de que siguieran el plan de alguien de esa casa le había sumergido en el miedo de perder 'su puesto'. Que Hermione considerara a Luna completamente inapropiada para la casa de las águilas tampoco ayudaba, por supuesto.

Todo esto según Ron, por supuesto, aunque todos parecían estar bastante de acuerdo con esta explicación, una vez hubieron añadido sus granitos de arena referentes al subconsciente y otros elementos igualmente fascinantes.

La verdad, a Harry le costaba creerlo. Hermione era sin lugar a duda la mejor bruja que conocía, y no veía por qué debería sentirse amenazada por Luna. En consecuencia, había decidido seguir adelante con el plan, suponiendo que tarde o temprano a su amiga se le pasaría el mosqueo y se alegraría de que tuviera los entrenamientos tan avanzados.

Era un plan sencillo, pero eficaz: los Elfos Domésticos, por naturaleza, cumplían con cualquier tarea que se les impusiera tan cerca de la perfección como eran capaces, lo que les convertía en los seres ideales para ocupar el lugar de otra persona sin levantar sospechas. Bastaba con inculcar en ellos el concepto de 'misión', y ellos solos lo hacían todo. Todavía no lo habían probado con la poción, pero según Ron y Sirius, Dobby copiaba sus expresiones y sus tonos de voz magistralmente.

"CARACOLA SANGUINARIA DEL BOSQUE!!!!"

"Hermione!" exclamó finalmente Harry, entrecerrando un poco los ojos "Cálmate! Sé que estas enojada, pero francamente, tienes que reconocer que las cosas en las que cree Luna son una buena lista de opciones, si en verdad vamos a estar diciendo 'cosas con las que a nadie se le ocurriría relacionar a Snape'!"

Hermione se paró en seco y dio media vuelta, fijando unos ojos encendidos en el pobre Harry (al menos él se sentía merecedor de compasión).

"Yo nunca he dicho eso" contestó la chica con una serenidad que contrastaba violentamente con la rabia de sus ojos "Dijimos que íbamos a tomarnos literalmente las bromas de Ron, y fue él quien soltó lo de probar contraseñas surrealistas. Las creencias de Luna lo son, desde luego, aunque dudo que Snape haya siquiera oído hablar de los berencejenos."

"Entonces…" preguntó Harry cautelosamente "Por qué estás enfadada?"

"No estoy enfadada" replicó de inmediato Hermione.

Demasiado rápido.

"Ya…" contestó Harry con escepticismo, e intentando arquear una ceja para marcar un énfasis en ello. Como siempre, pero, ambas cejas se levantaron, y el resultado fue bastante patético, lo que afortunadamente pareció calmar un poco a Hermione, que se dejó caer en el suelo, enfurruñada. Dejándose caer junto a ella, Harry volvió a preguntar "Que ocurre?"

La chica frunció un poco el ceño antes de lanzar su propia pregunta.

"Crees que tengo prejuicios?"

Harry se quedó en blanco. Hermione, la defensora de los Elfos, prejuicios? Le costaba imaginarse a alguien más pendiente de los derechos de los demás.

"De donde sacas esa idea??" preguntó finalmente, escandalizado.

Su amiga suspiró, encogiéndose un poco sobre si misma antes de contestar:

"Es… bueno, es algo que dijo Tonks."

"Tonks?" repitió Harry, incrédulo.

"Si, bueno…" contestó ella, un poco incómoda ahora que llegaba la hora de hacer su relato "Estaba buscando a Ginny esta mañana, y Colin me dijo que había ido a ver a Tonks, así que fui a su despacho. Pero cuando llegué ahí no estaban solas, y… Bueno, creo que mi reacción no les gustó."

"Con quién estaban?" preguntó Harry, confundido.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

"Hermione?" le instigó Harry.

"Un chico de Slytherin, de segundo curso como mucho" murmuró finalmente la chica, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada "Según Tonks… fui innecesariamente fría con él. Solo porque es un Slytherin, y…"

"Hey" la cortó suavemente Harry, posando una mano sobre su rodilla y obligando así a su amiga a levantar los ojos "Nadie te va a culpar por eso."

"Pero ese es el problema, no lo ves?" contestó Hermione con un deje de desespero "Todos asumimos la división de las Casas, y les damos la espalda a los Slytherin sin pensarlo. Desde el momento en que el Sombrero les selecciona para las mazmorras, todos estamos esperando que se unan a Voldemort, y ni siquiera intentamos ofrecerles una alternativa!"

Harry guardó silencio, inseguro respecto a como debería reaccionar. Hermione, o más bien Tonks, tenía un buen punto. Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez el motivo por el que la Casa de Slytherin creaba magos tenebrosos era en parte que sus habitantes no tenían otra opción.

No hace tanto tiempo, Harry hubiera contestado que ellos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, y hubiera puesto el ejemplo de Malfoy sin dudarlo un momento, de cómo había hablado ya a los once años, de los prejuicios que tenía, de lo intrínsicamente malvado de su corazón, pero… Malfoy estaba roto.

Regulus se había roto. Bellatrix estaba loca. Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, todos ellos eran unos amargados. Todos tenían un deje de locura en los ojos.

Una cierta educación, una maldición en la familia. Los hijos de los Slytherin iban a Slytherin, porque en ninguna otra Casa se sentirían protegidos. Porque ninguna otra Casa hubiera sido aceptable para sus padres. Y los demás… Él había suplicado al Sombrero que no lo seleccionara para las serpientes, cuantos más lo habrían hecho antes que él?

Cuantos niños habían abandonado sus cálidos hogares para enfrentarse a un mundo en el que todos les daban la espalda? Cuantos habían crecido oyéndose decir el futuro tenebroso para el que estaban destinados?

"Sabes lo peor?" dijo Hermione de pronto, y a Harry le sorprendió ver una lágrima rodando por su mejilla "Me he cruzado con un grupo de ellos viniendo hacia aquí. Y no me he dado cuenta de que me estaba apartando hasta que han pasado de largo"

No sabiendo que hacer, Harry tomó la mano de la chica, aceptando la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro cuando ella la dejó caer ahí.

No avanzaron mucho en la lista esa tarde.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El fin de semana pasó fugaz, dejando detrás suyo una niebla de horas pasadas recitando palabras inconexas frente al bodegón de Snape, cada vez más cansados, cada vez más desesperados.

Ron y Sirius seguían igual de secretitos, Lavender, encerrada en el despacho de McGonagall preparando algo que nadie se había planteado aún preguntar. Neville tenía doce Invernaderos que cuidar, Luna estaba preparando la Poción Multijugos, y Harry y Hermione tendían a acabar frente al maldito cuadro mucho más de lo que les hubiera debido tocar.

Por las noches, Sirius les había reunido a todos para enseñarles a enviar mensajes a través de sus _patronus_, y en el caso de Neville, a conjurarlo. Las sesiones habían sido bastante divertidas, e interesantes, según Hermione. Al parecer, se podía saber mucho sobre otra persona observando su _patronus_, pero, significado a parte, a Harry sencillamente le parecía desternillante que el guardián de Luna fuera una jirafa. Lavender tenía un pelícano, Ron un perrito, Hermione una nutria, Neville, un señor león, y Sirius, de entre todas las cosas, tenía por guardián una tortuga galápago.

La guinda la puso Malfoy, cuando, queriendo ser el centro de atención otra vez, se apropió de la varita de Luna (o más bien se la quitó de la oreja), y repitió el encantamiento, conjurando delante suyo una bola peluda del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, conocida en el mundo mágico como _puffskein_.

El gusano de seda de los niños mágicos.

Winky se había lanzado de inmediato sobre él, recordándole que los niños buenos no hacen magia a menos que sus padres les den permiso, y se lo llevó a la cama en contra de su voluntad, lo que les llevaba al momento en el que se encontraban ahora.

"Siete hipogrifos, se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una acromáááántula, y como veían, que no se caían, fueron a llamar a otro hipogriiiifo – Sirius hazme caso – Ocho hipogrifos, se balanceaban…"

Maldita canción.

"Tendremos Transformaciones esta mañana?" preguntó Lavlav, pasándole la leche a Neville por encima de Ron.

"NUEEEVE hipogrifos…"

Una pregunta legitima: el profesor Dumbledore había estado ausente todo el fin de semana, y nadie había sabido nada de él durante ese tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, habría vuelto de su viaje, y tendría algo nuevo que contarles. Si no…

Harry solo podía esperar que no hubiera tenido que ir a Londres esta vez.

"Siiiirius!!! Doce hipogriiifoooos!!!"

Sirius levantó ligeramente la cabeza del periódico, pero aparte de eso, no dio ninguna muestra de estar oyendo a Malfoy. Afortunado él.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros "y antes de eso, tenemos Pociones."

"Ugh.." contestó Harry, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Lo que le faltaba: Slug Club.

"QUINCE HIPOGRIFOS, SE BALANCEABAN – SIRIUS, MIRAME, VOY A SALTAR POR LA VENTANA!"

"_Accio _Malfoy!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry apenas podía contener el nerviosismo. Pociones siempre había sido un suplicio, incluso después de que Slughorn sustituyera al malévolo profesor Snape al frente de la asignatura, pero hoy la clase se estaba haciendo incluso más larga de lo habitual.

"Estate quieto, Harry!" susurró Hermione a modo de aviso.

Ella también estaba nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos, algo muy inusual en ella, y apenas podía concentrarse en la tarea en mano. A su lado, Ron no parecía mucho mejor. El pelirrojo había abandonado todo semblante de interés por la materia, y llevaba más de una hora mirando fijamente a la pared de enfrente, suspirando de vez en cuando.

Corrían rumores en la escuela.

Ernie Macmillan, prefecto de Hufflepuff, ex-miembro de Dumbledore's Army y único representante de su Casa en el nivel NEWT de Pociones, se había encargado de explicárselo todo: el profesor Dumbledore (Aberforth, no Albus), se había presentado de repente a medio desayuno, sucio, ensangrentado, y de peor humor de lo habitual, sujetando fuertemente en su mano un objeto sin identificar, pero a juzgar por la actitud del profesor, de incuestionable valor.

"Vamos durante el recreo" susurró Harry.

Sus dos amigos asintieron sin pensárselo dos veces.

"Vais a ver al profesor Dumbledore? Aberforth, no Albus?"

"Pásame los gusanos, Ernie"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Bizca. Salamandra. Lumbrera." Dijo el profesor Dumbledore a modo de bienvenida en cuanto cruzaron la puerta.

"Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore" contestaron ellos obedientemente.

"Sentaos" ordenó el anciano, sacando varias botellas del cajón de su mesa (que, visiblemente, utilizaba a modo de mueble bar) y empezando a mezclar bebidas para ellos.

"Ha hecho algún progreso?" preguntó finalmente Harry, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

A modo de respuesta, el profesor Dumbledore metió una mano en su barba y sacó un paquete de ahí, demostrando una vez más que, si había alguien a quien _no_ se parecía, ese era su hermano. A Aberforth no había que sonsacarle información…

Un poco perturbado por la facilidad con la que habían obtenido el objeto del hombre, Harry tardó dos segundos más de lo que Aberforth consideraba el tiempo máximo de reacción, ganándose así un gruñido del profesor.

"A que estás esperando??"

Harry se sobresaltó un poco, pero se apresuró a abrir el paquete, dejando caer sobre la mesa…

"Está seguro que este es el Medallón que robó Mundungus?"

El profesor Dumbledore gruñó otra vez, al tiempo que Harry soltaba un suspiro derrotado, contestando a la pregunta de Hermione:

"Era demasiado fácil"

Sobre la mesa, el medallón plateado en forma de estrella centelleaba a la luz del sol, como burlándose de ellos.

Una pista menos que seguir.

Lo que les dejaba con cero pistas que seguir, sea dicho de paso.

"Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Ron en un tono inusualmente apagado.

"Tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place." contestó Hermione con determinación. Parecía que al menos una de ellos no estaba dispuesta a hundirse todavía.

Harry tomó el medallón del profesor Dumbledore entre sus manos, inseguro de cómo debería reaccionar. Sabía que debería ser fuerte, como Hermione, y ponerse inmediatamente de nuevo al trabajo, pero no era tan fácil como parecía: había contado con que el profesor Dumbledore les proporcionaría al menos una pista sobre el camino a seguir.

"Como??" gimió Ron en respuesta a su amiga.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y Harry se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia el profesor Dumbledore, pensando que a estas alturas, ya no tenían nada que perder, y que, al fin y al cabo, el hombre había demostrado ser digno de confianza.

"Siento mucho haberle enviado a Londres siguiendo una falsa pista, profesor" dijo, apelando a toda la humildad de su ser y tratando de ignorar a Hermione, que había empezado a removerse en su silla.

El profesor Dumbledore dio un trago a su bebida, ignorando la disculpa de Harry, y comentó con su soltura habitual:

"La Bizca ha puesto el culo en un nido de erizos"

"Está pensando" contestó Harry, levantando un poco la mirada hacia su amiga, que había empezado a murmurar algo para si misma, antes de bajarla de nuevo hacia el medallón en sus manos. Levantando un poco el objeto para que los demás pudieran verlo, comentó "Hay algo mágico en esto. Es… cálido. Reconfortante."

El profesor Dumbledore le arqueó una ceja, y contestó, como si eso lo explicara todo: "Es el Medallón de las Estrellas de los Black"

Por un momento, Harry se quedó en blanco, sin saber que decir, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Ron parecía interesado de pronto en el medallón, y se le ocurrió que su amigo probablemente sabía a qué se refería el anciano. Ya iba a preguntarle por ello cuando de pronto, Hermione pegó un grito.

"NO!" exclamó, como reprendiéndose a si misma, y levantándose a pasear por la sala. "No tengo que ir a la Biblioteca! La respuesta está aquí! Medallón de las Estrellas, Medallón de los Black, Medallón de Grimmauld Place, Medallón, Medallón… Snape! Dumbledore! Aberforth, Albus, Aberforth, Snape, Bode…"

De pronto, Hermione se paró en seco, como siempre hacia cuando una idea fulguraba si brillante mente. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la información, y de pronto, echó a correr.

Harry y Ron se quedaron un momento mirando la puerta abierta, sorprendidos.

"Qué mosca…?" empezó a preguntar el pelirrojo, pero Harry le cortó.

"Ya preguntaremos luego!" exclamó, poniéndose en pie y saliendo detrás de la chica "Vamos!"

Detrás suyo, oyó a su amigo lanzar un par de _patronus_ para avisar a los demás antes de echar a correr detrás de ellos.

Harry tenía una idea bastante clara de hacia donde había ido su amiga: no solo les había estado obsesionando durante la última semana, sino que también había sido la palabra que había despertado la idea de Hermione. A Harry solo le gustaría saber que es lo que había descubierto su amiga respecto al maldito bodegón.

Habían bajado ya hasta la planta baja, y se estaban adentrando cada vez más en las mazmorras del castillo. Delante suyo, los pasos de Hermione habían empezado a ser audibles otra vez. Ya estaban casi ahí. Solo un recodo y…

"PADDAWAN!!!" oyeron invocar a la voz de Hermione.

Harry podía verla al final del pasillo. El cuadro seguía inmóvil.

"Star Wars!" volvió a intentar ella "Luke! Leia! Skywalker!"

Fue el turno de Harry de parar en serio. Como si se tratara de un recuerdo muy lejano (aunque apenas hacia tres meses de ello), las palabras del profesor Dumbledore flotaron de nuevo a su mente: _"Filius 'Maestro' Flitwick, Florean 'Gordo' Fortescue, Severus 'Paddawan' Snape y Aberforth 'Capullo' Dumbledore! Los Ángeles de Albus! El Viejo! Los pollos del fénix son la polla!"_

"Han Solo!" gritó Harry, acercándose a toda velocidad al cuadro y parándose al lado de su frenética amiga "Jedi! Sith! Darth Vader! Lado Oscuro!"

"Yoda!" corroboró Hermione "Palpatine! Espada laser! La nave de Han Solo!"

Harry se tragó lo que iba a decir y se volvió hacia Hermione con la boca abierta.

"Que?" dijo ella con aire desafiante "No puedes pedirme que además de todos los libros de Hogwarts me sepa de memoria los nombres de todos los cachivaches de Star Wars"

_No, desde luego_, se dijo Harry. Nadie en su sano juicio se sabría el nombre de todas las naves espaciales, personajes y otros aparatitos.

"Chewbacca?"

"Tiene que ser algo más obvio" reflexiono Harry en voz alta.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, fijando una mirada confundida en él, y Harry comprendió. Era tan simple…

Harry y Hermione se volvieron a la vez hacia el bodegón, los corazones latiendo a un ritmo frenético, y en una exclamación triunfal, invocaron al unísono:

"Que la Fuerza te acompañe!!!"

El cuervo del bodegón graznó, y el cuadro se hizo a un lado, descubriendo una puerta en la pared detrás de él.

"No puedo creerlo…" murmuró Ron con un tono de admiración "Habéis abierto la puerta de Snape!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dos horas más tarde, Harry aún no se había recuperado de la visita. Los apartamentos de Snape no habían resultado ser en absoluto lo que hubiera esperado ver, e incluso ahora, de vuelta a la Base Secreta, no conseguía sacudirse el sentimiento de irrealidad que le había embargado desde que posara el pie en ellos.

Había esperado… Bueno: mazmorras, cadenas, látigos y criaturas suspendidas en líquidos de aspecto viscoso. Un aspecto pútrido y un aire malévolo, como de laboratorio de científico loco en una película de terror.

Un apartamento casi vacío no le hubiera sorprendido. Al fin y al cabo, un hombre que no se planteaba siquiera ducharse no tenía porque prestar atención a sus muebles.

Un apartamento muggle hubiera tenido su lógica: al fin y al cabo, el hombre estaba intentando engañar a Albus Dumbledore, y tenía que dar una imagen.

Malvado, severo, traidor… todo ello eran rasgos de personalidad que a Harry no le hubiera chocado ver traducidos en muebles y decoración.

_Freaky_, en cambio, era totalmente inesperado.

Incluso después de descubrir la contraseña de su puerta.

El apartamento de Snape era, en principio, bastante normal, y Harry sospechaba que el hombre había hecho igual que ellos y se había limitado a apropiarse unos cuantos muebles de la escuela y se había quedado tan ancho. Los montones de estanterías rebosantes de libros sobre Pociones y Artes Oscuras eran de esperar, así como el pequeño laboratorio y la colcha con los colores de Slytherin sobre la cama.

Que todo ello tuviera un aire más 'funcional' que de interés real, como una cocina o un baño, ya era más sorprendente.

Harry hubiera podido sobrevivir si lo único que poblara los apartamentos del Death Eater fueran figurinas de Star Wars. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un papel que interpretar, y un cierto fanatismo por Star Wars parecía ser parte de él, al menos de cara al profesor Dumbledore (como decía Ernie: Albus, no Aberforth).

Pero además de los modelos de naves espaciales, libros y pósteres de Star Wars, había otras cosas en el apartamento, cosas que Harry no se esperaba encontrar, como la colección completa de los cómics de X-Men, la saga de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, el mapa lleno de marcas y señales de la Tierra Media de JRR Tolkien y la perturbante imagen a tamaño natural de Orlando Bloom, de entre toda la gente.

Todo eso solo en el salón.

Al cabo de cinco minutos en los apartamentos, Hermione había descubierto una puerta protegida por algún tipo de barrera mágica, y Harry había pensado por un momento que encontrarían algo lo suficientemente desagradable ahí detrás como para poder dejar a un lado la confusión.

Alentado por esa idea, Harry se había adentrado en la nueva habitación, para encontrarse con lo último que esperaba encontrar. Una tele de plasma. Las paredes forradas por una colección de DVDs. Un ordenador.

Pensando que tal vez encontraría algo útil ahí dentro, Harry lo había enchufado, con resultados catastróficos. Todo el contenido del ordenador parecía estar relacionado de alguna manera u otra con el mundo _muggle_.

Y entonces llegó Lavlav.

Cierto, también llegaron Sirius, Neville y Luna, habiendo sido avisados mediante los _patronus_ de Ron al mismo tiempo que la Head Girl, pero ellos eran inofensivos.

En serio.

Lavender era un peligro ambulante: a cada cosa que miraba, lograba encontrarle un sentido nuevo en el que a Harry no se le había ocurrido fijarse antes. Y no solo por su origen _muggle_.

Ejemplo 1:

Harry: Dados? Para que querrá dados Snape?

Lavlav: No son dados normales, Harry. Son para jugar al rol. Me pregunto con quien jugará?

Ejemplo 2:

Harry: Si tanto le gusta Piratas del Caribe, no debería tener un póster de Keira Knightley?

Lavlav: jujuju! Que ingenuo eres, Harry! Mira, si lo miras fijamente y babeando bastante rato, se moverá… (Lavlav se concentra en la imagen. Orlando Bloom empieza a moverse). Jujuju! Snape es un pervertido! Normalmente solo saludan!

Harry: Sirius!!! Deja de mirar a Orlando Bloom!

Y así todo el rato. Lavender había descubierto una colección de Yaoi, una colección de juegos de ordenador (entre ellos uno de conquistar el mundo que había tranquilizado un poco a los traumatizados adolescentes), pero sobre todo, la colección de 'favoritos' del Internet Explorer de Snape.

El porno, las páginas de fanfiction, los foros… todo eso lo hubiera podido superar.

Neopets, no.

Al principio, Harry había pensado que se trataría de algo sórdido (no por nada acababan de dejar el site amazingpollas punto come), pero Lavender le había sacado bien rápido de su error: era un site de mascotas virtuales.

Snape (sSpadawanSs) tenía cuatro mascotas: Lobezno el lobo pirata, Skywalker el fénix, Malfoy el gatito rosa y Berencejeno la berenjena.

Cuando Lavlav había declarado, sorprendida, que Snape había entrado en la página para alimentar a los bichos virtuales en las últimas veinticuatro horas, Harry había tenido más que suficiente, y se había marchado despavorido hacia la Base Secreta.

Ron, Sirius y Neville habían vuelto al cabo de un rato, anunciando que las chicas se habían quedado atrás jugando a los Sims mientras esperaban a que se acabara de imprimir el fanfiction de Snape.

Al parecer, era un Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Sirius"

Su padrino levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Harry. Viendo que este estaba un poco incómodo, dejó la lectura para otro momento y, asegurándose de que Draco estaba ocupado dibujando y no tendría otra de sus crisis de atención en el futuro más próximo, palmeó el sofá a su lado, indicando a su ahijado que se sentara.

"Estás un poco mejor?" preguntó Sirius, medio divertido.

Harry hizo una mueca.

"No creo que pueda superarlo nunca" dijo "Me lo imagino, jugando a los sims, o leyendo mangas hasta el último minuto antes de ir a clase… Puede que por eso siempre fuera el último en llegar."

Harry parecía confuso, y Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

"Es un shock" reconoció finalmente, y su ahijado le miró como si fuera tonto.

"Creo que shock es poca palabra"

Sirius no pudo evitarlo: echó a reír.

"Bueno" dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico, quitándole importancia al asunto "Snape es Snape, y ahora mismo no es una de nuestras prioridades. Que haga lo que quiera con su tiempo libre, mientras, nosotros solo tenemos que preocuparnos de buscar la salida secreta."

Harry suspiró, pero asintió igualmente, y en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema, dijo:

"El profesor Dumbledore ha vuelto de su misión, por cierto. No encontró lo que buscábamos, pero es el Medallón que Mundungus robó de Grimmauld Place, y bueno, es tuyo…"

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando de él…

"El Medallón de las Estrellas."

"Sirius?"

Sirius se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había dejado llevar por la emoción. Que emoción en concreto, no lo sabría decir.

Nunca había esperado que el Medallón de las Estrellas llegara a sus manos.

Tampoco sabría que hacer con él, la verdad.

"Sirius?" repitió Harry, un poco preocupado.

"No es nada" contestó él, aún sin reaccionar "El Medallón de las Estrellas se utiliza para poner nombre a los recién nacidos en la Casa de Black."

"Oh" dijo Harry, y a Sirius no le hizo falta ver su cara para saber que estaba haciendo una mueca.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a las tres chicas, que parecían excitadas respecto a algo, salvando por su mera aparición a Harry y su padrino de una conversación fútil y desagradable.

"Casi me olvidé de decíroslo!" exclamó Lavlav entusiasmada "He estado trabajando con la directora todo el fin de semana, pero lo hemos conseguido! Este año…"

Lavender hizo una pausa, y Harry pudo ver los ojos de Hermione centellear de puro cachondeo.

"Este año?" repitió Ron finalmente, animando a su novia a continuar.

Lavender soltó una risita.

"Los siento" dijo, con cara de todo menos de arrepentimiento "Hermione me dijo que sería una buena idea hacer una pausa para asegurarme de tener la atención de todos."

Arqueando un poco una ceja (que ya era mucho más de lo que Harry era capaz de hacer), Neville dejó la regadera con la que estaba atendiendo a una planta y tomó asiento.

"Bueeen chico" dijo Lavender con una risita. Luego carraspeó un poco, y finalmente anunció: "Amigos míos, tengo el orgullo y el placer de anunciaros que, este año, se va a celebrar en Hogwarts un Baile de Navidad!"

Los malos recuerdos del mismo evento en su cuarto curso invadieron inmediatamente la mente de Harry, y antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca y decir nada, se levantó de golpe del sofá y gritó agresivamente:

"Me pido a Hermione!!!"

Los demás se quedaron un momento en silencio, sorprendidos, y de pronto, Sirius empezó a reír. Como si esa fuera la señal que estaban esperando, los otros se unieron a él, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que ponerse colorado.

"Oh, vamos" intentó explicarse "Todos estamos muy ocupados últimamente, y si no vamos juntos, no encontraremos acompañante a tiempo. Así que Neville y yo tenemos que ir con Hermione y Luna. Solo 'me pido' mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, no hay para tanto…"

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, divertida, pero consciente de que debería ofenderse ni que fuera un poco, y se sentó en una silla.

"Tut-tut!" hizo Lavlav, volviéndose hacia Harry y reprendiéndole en broma "Eso no ha sido muy romántico. Dile que no, Hermione!"

"Pero…" empezó Harry.

"No digas nada, Harry!" saltó Sirius, cortándole sus excusas con falso dramatismo "Todavía estás a tiempo de arreglarlo!"

"Pero…"

"Lavender" dijo Ron, uniéndose a la broma y avanzando hacia su novia con aire solemne. Tomando su mano entre las suyas, se la beso antes de decir "No hay mujer más bella en este castillo que tú. Me harías el honor de acompañarme al Baile de Navidad?"

"Ooooh!" exclamó Lavlav con una risita, pero se veía en sus ojos que estaba complacida "Como no!"

Para sellar su compromiso, Ron y Lavender se dieron un beso, que fue rápidamente interrumpido por Sirius gritando:

"Así no, así no! Tenéis que levantar una pierna para demostrar que estáis enamorados!"

Ron y Lavlav hicieron lo ordenado, y de pronto la pareja se encontró riendo cada uno en los labios del otro, lo que acabó con el beso.

"Te han dejado el listón muy alto, Harry" observó Neville desde su rincón.

Luna asintió, añadiendo: "Necesitaras la ayuda de todos los Grumblines Agudos para convencerla después de esto"

"Harry va a ir al Baile con Hermione?" preguntó Draco de pronto, excitado por tanta agitación.

"No si no mejora su propuesta!" exclamó Lavlav, recuperada de su propia petición.

Para corroborar sus palabras, Hermione puso una expresión altiva, mirando hacia otro lado (probablemente para que no se viera como se curvaban hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios).

"Tienes que pedírselo de rodillas" dijo Malfoy sabiamente, acercándose a Harry para darle su apoyo, convencido de que realmente tenía un problema "Así es como los héroes enamoran a las princesas"

"Eres un genio, Florecilla!" exclamó Sirius, arrastrando a Harry hacia Hermione "Vamos, Harry, de rodillas!"

Rojo como un tomate, pero sabiendo que lo mejor sería echar adelante con la broma, Harry hizo lo que se le pedía. Podía sentir las miradas de todos posadas sobre él, y… No les iba a dar la satisfacción!

"Está bien, Sirius!" exclamó dramáticamente, tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas "Dime lo que tengo que decir!"

Mejor tomárselo a cachondeo.

"Bella Hermione." Empezó a dictar Sirius.

"Bella Hermione" repitió Harry, y para mayor énfasis, añadió "Dama de Luz, envidia de ninfas y veelas. Qué más?"

"Arrástrate a sus pies! Suplícale que venga contigo!" le instó Sirius

"Sería para mi, pobre mortal desamparado, un honor si me concediera el milagro de su presencia a mi lado para el dia del Baile de Navidad. Bien así?"

"No se," dijo Lavender, frunciendo un poco los labios "Yo le pondría más peloteo"

"Dulce Hermione!" exclamó Harry sin esperar respuesta de la aludida, que cada vez tenía más dificultades en fingir enfurruñamiento "Honor sería el mío si tan solo pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de su persona, pues brillante es su conversación, fruto de tan asombrosa inteligencia. Dulce y sencilla a la vez que magnánima reina, soy esclavo de su ciertamente mandona majestad."

Al decir estas últimas palabras, Harry se postró completamente a los pies de Hermione, que al oírse decir mandona ya no pudo más y finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

"Y bien, mi dama?" exclamó Harry levantándose de golpe para volver a tomar la mano de su amiga con cara de perro apaleado "Cual es su respuesta?"

A estas alturas, Hermione estaba riendo demasiado como para ser capaz de articular nada, y aún más viendo la cara de falsa angustia de su amigo postrado en el suelo. Harry, pero, empezaba a sentirse cómodo con la tontería, y no queriendo acabarlo tan pronto, se volvió hacia Sirius y dijo:

"Un foco, por favor!"

Sirius tardó un momento en comprender (en parte porque él también estaba disfrutando demasiado), pero finalmente hizo un _lumos_, dirigiendo un haz de luz sobre la figura de su ahijado.

"Oh, que será de mi!" exclamó entonces Harry, llevándose una mano a la frente dramáticamente pero sin soltar a Hermione "Mi amada, mi dama, mi inspiración! Por que no responde? Mi corazón en pedazos se deshace, y la tortura de la espera largas noches sin sueño presagia. Oiré de su voz algún día la respuesta que mi corazón anhela?"

"Oh, Señor Potter!" interrumpió finalmente Hermione, tragándose las carcajadas un momento para interpretar el papel que se esperaba de ella "No sufra más, pues mi respuesta es positiva, y bien verdadera! Jamás creía ser digna de las atenciones de tan apuesto caballero!"

"Dulce Hermione!" exclamó Harry

"Noble Harry!" contestó ella

"Un beso!" gritó Malfoy, aplaudiendo

Y por un momento, viéndola reírse divertida, Harry estuvo a punto de complacerle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Vernon Dursley miró colina abajo, hacia el pueblo que hubiera deseado nunca conocer.

Detrás suyo, hombres y mujeres armados esperaban su señal.

Había llegado la hora. Los magos y brujas habían vivido escondidos demasiado tiempo, conspirando a sus espaldas la destrucción de la gente normal, y el Gobierno no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Así que hoy, ellos tomaban las cosas en sus manos.

Hoy, tendrían su venganza.

Hoy, los magos y brujas iban a pagar.

Vernon levantó su escopeta, y disparó.

Detrás suyo, hombres y mujeres armados oyeron su señal. Antorchas en mano, empezaron su lento descenso hacia Godric's Hollow.

La Caza de Brujas había comenzado.

* * *

**Bueno... hay HHr o no hay HHr? jijiji! Lo prometido es deuda, compañeros...**

**Pero vayamos a lo que quería comentar... Que os ha parecido Sirius? Oh, todavia queda mucho que decir, creedme, pero bueno... es la primera vez que le vemos en acción, y creo que esta bastante claro que es un personaje de peso. Mucho más complicado de lo que parece, keep an eye on him!**

**Ooooh! Y que os parecio el lime? Cute o no cute? Ron is soooo in love:P**

**Y el apartamento de Snape... me divertí como una chiquilla al describirlo. Volveremos a entrar ahí más adelante, y tranquilos, que parecera todo mas coherente. Os pasa como a Harry: estais en shock. Todavía no se ha parado a reflexionar sobre Snape...ya lo hara, ya lo hara...**

**Y nada más, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Se llamará, como no, 'El Baile de Navidad', y... I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toooeees!!! Para los que no la conozcan, es el momento de buscar en youtube 'Christmas is all around', de la banda sonora de Love Actually. Si, si, saldra en el chap. Podeis empezar a temblar.**

**Sillaaaaaaaaaa! Review?**


	16. Christmas Is All Around

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Obviamente. Si yo fuera la autora de Deathly Hallows me hubiera suicidado de la vergüenza, y no estaría aquí escribiendo.

**AN: Jojojojo!!! Creo que es la primera vez que empiezo un capítulo y no tengo que decir que es más largo que el anterior! Yup, increible pero cierto: me he moderado! Aunque no por eso es menos intenso... En fin, ya vereis. Un par de cosas, pero, antes de pasar al capitulo en si.**

**Lo primero, siento mucho no haber contestado a las reviews del capitulo anterior. Normalmente lo dejo para justo antes de sacar el siguiente chap, aunque sea dos meses despues de que me mandarais el comentario, pero, bueno... siete meses son 'un poco demasiado'. So, a partir de ahora, contestaré a las reviews conforme vayan llegando, para que esto no vuelva a pasar. De momento, pero, voy a ir respondiendo a las preguntas más frecuentes.**

**FAQ 1: Donde estás? Estás viva? **

**Como ya puse en mi perfil, estoy trabajando mis ocho horitas diarias, y he retomado la universidad. Tengo un montón de trabajos que entregar, siempre ando cansada, voy a clases de árabe (de entre todas las cosas, no estoy muy segura de por qué dije que si), doy clases particulares a niños que no se lo pueden permitir, y, curiosamente, tengo vida social. Aunque no tenga pareja. Honestly, people, apoyo a los gays como la que mas (KYAAAAA!!!!), pero agradecería la presencia de un hombre heterosexual en mi vida de vez en cuando. Mmm... rambling. En fin, que soy una mujer muy ocupada. También tengo que cuidar a mis sims, realizar mi lectura anual de El Señor de los Anillos (roo! estamos en noviembre! que retraso, que retraso!!!), mantenerme al dia con los fics que ando leyendo, y hey! Me he acabado Kingdom Hearts II en modo extremo! Kyaaa!!! RIKUUUU!!!! Coge a Sora y llevatelo de luna de miel!!!**

**Eso ultimo podeis leerlo desde el lado del Atlántico que prefirais XD**

**FAQ 2: Has dejado el fic? Vas a dejarlo ahora que ha salido Deathly Hallows?**

**Hell, no!!! A pesar de lo que pueda dar a entender el parrafo anterior, adoro a mi bebe (Sonora), y no se me ha pasado ni un momento por la cabeza el dejar de escribirlo. Y mucho menos por semejante bodrio de libro. Puede que tarde mucho, pero la actualización siempre acaba llegando. Sonora llegará hasta el último capítulo.**

**FAQ 3: Donde está Tlal? Seguirá escribiendo? Espero que no te moleste que te lo pregunte...**

**Tranquilos, que molestarme no me molesta, aunque si eso es lo único que quereis saber, podeis mandarme un mensaje privado, que a esos si que contesto sin falta. O al menos logaros antes de dejar vuestra review, si no no tengo manera de contactar con vosotros...**

**En fin. Tlal. No tengo ni idea de que es de su vida, xq, como habreis podido notar, no tengo tiempo para conectarme al msn. Lo único que puedo decir es que nos vimos en agosto, que se le venía el curso escolar encima, que odia a Rowling mas que nadie y que, cuando nos separamos, no se le había pasado por la cabeza abandonar sus fics. Vamos, si incluso tenía ideas para nuevos!**

**Eso y que por fin, por fin, POR FIN, logre hacerle ver que Drakichou es la florecilla más dulce, tierna y all around loveable del universo universal. SHEEEESH! Silla Tlal! ;)**

**FAQ 4: Es verdad que los romanos son unos timadores asquerosos y que merecen morir?**

**Sin duda alguna. Y Miguel Angel era gay, lo dice todo el mundo.**

**FIN DE LOS FAQ**

**En fin, espero que esto haya respuesto a todas vuestras dudas (y mas, seguro), y vayamos ya con el fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter**

_**La Esfera de Sonora**_

**by**

_**Fea Galaxia** _

**

* * *

**

Este capítulo va para todos aquellos que han estado esperando pacientemente la siguiente actualización. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo (warning: cliché) esto no sería posible sin vosotros ;) Damas y caballeros, saquen sus baberos, y... Que comience el HHr!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**o**

**CHRISTMAS IS ALL AROUND**

**o**

"Tin-tin, tin-tin, tin-tin, tin-tin, I feel-it in my fingerrrs… I feel-it-in my toeesss!"

"UOUOOOO-YEAH!!!"

Harry soltó una carcajada, lo que le hizo hundirse en el agua, para sacar la cabeza meros segundos más tarde, aún riendo. Sería difícil decir qué sonaba peor: Hermione y Lavlav desafinando, o Luna vociferando los coros? En todo caso, parecía que las chicas se lo estaban pasando bien. Y si no estaba muy equivocado, Sirius, Ron y Draco estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo en el piso de abajo.

Que pegadiza era la dichosa canción…

Dejándose llevar por el buen humor, Harry chascó los dedos un par de veces bailoteando de manera grotesca antes de zambullirse otra vez.

Estaba en el balneario que Lavender había mandado construir al pobre Charlie Weasley, el único baño de Hogwarts que podía rivalizar con el Baño de los Prefectos, y el agua de la piscina (sería ridículo llamar a la mastodónica construcción 'bañera') estaba caliente. Qué más podía pedir?

"You know I love Christmas I'll alwaaays wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!!!!"

Aparte de un coro de sirenas que supieran cantar?

Hoy se sentía ridículamente risueño, y a juzgar por las voces procedentes del baño contiguo, no era el único. Sería esto el famoso espíritu navideño? Era posible. En todo caso, estaba de muy buen humor, y nada, _nada_ en el mundo hubiera podido cambiar eso.

O bueno, tal vez Voldemort, pero quien tiene ganas de pararse a pensar en un tipo con cara de serpiente cuando a la vuelta de la esquina tiene el Baile de Navidad?

Era curioso, pero a pesar de su reticencia inicial hacia el evento (una reticencia fundada, teniendo en cuenta experiencias previas), había llegado a esperar el día con la misma anticipación que todos los demás. Tal vez fuera porque el entusiasmo navideño de Sirius era contagioso, o puede que fuera porque Lavender arrastró en su excitación a las otras chicas, y estas se lo pegaran al resto. Tal vez sus subconscientes habían decidido a sus espaldas nombrar esa noche el Dia De Tener Diecisiete Años Y Mandar El Resto Al Carajo.

Satisfecho con esta última deducción, Harry suspiró apaciblemente y se dejó flotar en el agua, sintiéndose feliz y, por una vez, realmente tranquilo.

Era bueno ir al Baile con Hermione, y no solo porque fuera una amiga. Al fin y al cabo, ya había ido a una fiesta con una amiga antes, cuando llevó a Luna a la fiesta de Slughorn, pero esta vez era diferente.

Recordaba como había sido con Luna. La sensación de tranquilidad, de no tener que preocuparse por lo que ella pudiera pensar, la informalidad de la 'pareja', y la ligera sensación de pánico ante las posibles elecciones indumentarias de su amiga. Sabía que a ella le haría feliz ir a la fiesta, y con eso era suficiente.

Pero Hermione era diferente. O más bien, Hermione era normal.

Luna iba a su bola, hacía lo que le daba la gana, y básicamente, era mucho más independiente y fuerte de lo que Hermione nunca llegaría a ser. A Luna le _gustaría _tener amigos, mientras Hermione, como el resto de la humanidad, los necesitaba.

Eso había sonado mal incluso en su cabeza, se dijo frunciendo el ceño. No es que a Luna le diera igual la soledad, era más bien… Tenía su propio camino, y estaba contenta si le acompañaban, pero si no, seguiría adelante, sola.

La mayoría de los humanos se desvían, ni que sea un poco, para tener compañía.

Aunque tal vez ya lo estuviera haciendo, y él no se diera cuenta de ello porque no la conocía tan bien como a Hermione, o incluso Lavlav.

Daban bastante miedo, se dijo con una sonrisa. Durante las últimas semanas, las chicas se habían hecho amigas, en parte, curiosamente, gracias al Apartamento de Snape.

Habían empezado desapareciendo durante horas para buscar la puerta secreta del Apartamento, y volviendo invariablemente con las mejillas sonrosadas y sospechosamente risueñas (algo a lo que Sirius habían llamado la 'Fase Gravitation'. Harry no quería saber de que iba la cosa y no pensaba investigarlo).

Poco después, habían empezado a encerrarse en la habitación de Hermione para 'hablar de sus cosas', y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Luna organizaba sus sesiones de exploración en horarios con códigos de colores, Hermione se pintaba las uñas y Lavender hacía cosas en la cama que Ron juraba que por si misma no hubiera podido idear.

Y cuando te miraban las tres a la vez daban más miedo que los gemelos Weasley.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al que respondió de inmediato con una nueva carcajada. Pero se le estaban quedando los dedos como pasas, y tal vez fuera hora de ir saliendo del agua.

Una vez fuera, Harry se secó, tarareando alegremente la dichosa melodía (esa canción tenía que ser lo peor que se había compuesto/adaptado nunca), y abrió el maletín lleno de pociones y cachivaches mágicos que Dean le había entregado esa mañana.

Tenía que estar guapo para Hermione. Aunque no acabara de entender eso de peinarse las cejas.

En todo caso, una cosa estaba clara: Hermione estaba disfrutando de lo lindo dando rienda suelta a su faceta femenina, y Harry ya la había cagado bastante el día de su cumpleaños.

Mmm… Tal vez eso no sonara muy lógico a oídos externos.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco le sonaba lógico a él, aunque sabía lo que quería decir. O no. O si. Tal vez debería sentarse un momento y aclararse consigo mismo.

Una risita llamó su atención, y Harry se volvió hacia el espejo, un poco molesto.

"No pienso hablar contigo ahora" dijo, con un tono de advertencia.

"Lo siento" contestó el espejo "Es que parecías tan confuso…"

"Umff…" medio gruñó Harry, tomando asiento en un taburete.

El espejo captó la indirecta, y le dejó en paz. Era muy discreto, y mucho más agradable que su compañero de la Torre de Gryffindor. Eso, y que más de una vez les había salvado del 'desastre'.

Volviendo a Hermione… Estaba agotada últimamente. Se pasaba los días pegada a sus libros, estudiando sin parar, buscando cualquier pista, hechizo, _algo_, que pudiera hacerles avanzar en su búsqueda. Estaba siempre encorvada, cansada, y Harry estaba seguro que de no haber descubierto los trucos de maquillaje de Lavender, tendría unos enormes círculos morados bajo los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, ahora sonreía más que antes. Era curioso, pero parecía que a todos les estaba pasando últimamente. A él le pasaba. Neville, Winky, Sirius… Todos parecían más contentos, como si hubieran encontrado un motivo para sentirse felices, a pesar de las circunstancias, y no era difícil adivinar cual. Comían juntos, dormían juntos, pasaban las horas muertas en compañía, estudiaban, pensaban, entrenaban, jugaban…

"Come on and let iiiiit shooooooooooooooow!!!!"

… cantaban juntos, y poco a poco, se habían convertido casi en una…

Harry se sonrió a si mismo, con un deje de tristeza. En una familia. No sabía si los otros pensarían igual, pero para él, esto empezaba a ser una realidad.

Y hoy era la noche de Hermione. Quería mimarla, y cuidarla, y verla sonreír. Quería que se divirtiera, y se olvidara de todos sus problemas, y quería ser el causante de todo esto. Porque estaba cansada, pero como una auténtica Gryffindor seguía leyendo y leyendo hasta que los ojos se le hinchaban de sangre. Porque se merecía un descanso, y sobre todo, merecía un príncipe azul que la llevara al Baile.

No lo tendría, porque había dedicado cuerpo y alma a 'La Causa'. Pero Harry se esforzaría al máximo en ser un buen sustituto.

"Espejito, espejito…" llamó, levantándose decidido "Que puedes hacer hoy por este pobre chico?"

"Umf!" protestó el espejo cuando tuvo su reflejo en él y pudo apreciar el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer "Yo había firmado para el baño de las chicas, recuerdas?"

"Lo se, lo se…" contestó el tranquilizadoramente, sabiendo que el espejo le ayudaría de todos modos (al fin y al cabo, se había comprometido) "Pero al parecer, el otro baño es más cómodo, y las chicas se manejan mejor por él. Además, a ti te van los desafíos, y se te ocurre alguno mayor que Ron, Neville y yo en una sola tarde?"

"Has traído el material?" contestó el espejo, directo al grano, con un deje de excitación.

Harry levantó el maletín de Dean, mostrando el interior al espejo.

"Manos a la obra!!!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un silbido acogió su entrada en la cocina, y a Harry no le hacía falta mirar para saber que se trataba de Sirius. Lo que era una suerte, dicho sea de paso, porque en ese momento no veía un cuerno.

"Harry!" llamó una forma desenfocada pelirroja "Donde están tus gafas?"

"En mi mano!" exclamó él estresado "Espejito no me dejará ponérmelas hasta que les cambie forma y montura! Sirius, ayúdame!"

"Y desde cuando haces lo que Espejito dice?" preguntó Ron, buscándole la lógica al asunto.

"Desde que lo necesito para ponerme guapo!!!" contestó Harry "Y, sinceramente, preferiría que no hicieras más preguntas!"

"Pero Harry…" protestó el pelirrojo entre las risitas de Sirius y Draco (que probablemente no entendía de que iba el asunto, pero por si acaso) "Si sigues arreglándote parecerás gay…"

"Entonces seré el amigo gay de Hermione!!!!" estalló Harry "SIRIUS!!! Deja de reír y AYÚDAME!!!!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hermione estaba preciosa. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

Llevaba un vestido (o 'túnica de tirantes', como lo llamaban los magos) muy bonito, azul, de una tela muy ligera que parecía flotar, y… Harry era un espanto describiendo ropa. Probablemente los azules tenían nombre, y había una manera de describir la luminosidad que desprendía el vestido, y Lavlav le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco si le oía llamar 'hilo azul' al cordón enroscado alrededor del cinturón plateado del que colgaba la varita de Hermione. Sin duda alguna había tecnicismos para referirse a todo ello, como 'detalle', 'vaporoso' o 'magenta'.

Frunciendo el ceño de repente, miró a Hermione, y preguntó:

"Que color es el magenta?"

"Una variación del rojo" contestó ella, un poco sorprendida.

"Entonces no tiene nada que ver contigo" sentenció Harry, y sonriendo, añadió, subiendo un par de escalones hacia ella "Estas preciosa"

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, apartando la mirada a pesar suyo, y finalmente se volvió con una sonrisa y contestó, aún un poco sonrosada:

"Tu también estás muy guapo"

"Tu crees?" contestó él, mirándose un poco dudoso "Quería estar a la altura, aunque no acabo de estar seguro de cómo habrá quedado…"

"Estás muy bien, Harry" le aseguró ella, divertida, pasando por alto deliberadamente lo de 'estar a la altura'.

"Bueno… si tú lo piensas, será verdad. No te olvides de darles las gracias a Dean y al Espejito, entonces." contestó Harry con una sonrisa, y recordando su decisión, repitió "Estas muy guapa"

"Ermm… Gracias" dijo ella, sonrojándose de nuevo, y repitió automáticamente "Tu también estas muy guapo"

"No, en serio" insistió él, queriendo marcar bien su punto "Esa cosa que te has hecho en el pelo, con los rizos que caen, y se te ve la cara, y estás muy bonita"

"Gracias, Harry" repitió ella, sonrojándose aún más "Emm… Te quedan muy bien las gafas nuevas"

"Gracias!" contestó él, animándose "Espejito dijo que estás quedarían bien. Quería estar bien, porque… Ya sabes, el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sabía que si entonces estuviste guapa, hoy lo estarías más aún. No por nada eres la chica más guapa del colegio" añadió sinceramente.

"Por favor" oyeron decir a Ron desde abajo "Que alguien los pare!"

Viendo que la cosa estaba poniéndose ya ridícula, que Hermione se estaba poniendo tan roja que no podía ser sano, y que la pobre chica empezaba a sentirse incómoda, Sirius se abrió paso entre la pareja y tomando la mano de Hermione la besó, diciendo:

"Estas preciosa, cariño. El look etéreo te queda de maravilla" y acercándose más a ella, le sopló algo al oído que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que pareció tranquilizar un poco a su amiga.

"He dicho algo malo, verdad?" asumió Harry, derrotado.

"Son los genes, Potter" contestó su padrino, pasándole la mano por el pelo y arruinando así el trabajo de toda una tarde "No puedes evitarlo. Tú solo tómala del brazo, llévala al baile, y deja de decir tonterías"

"Harry, nos vamos!" se oyó gritar a Neville desde abajo.

"Ya vamos!" gritó el de vuelta, y, sonrojándose sin motivo aparente (al menos no que él captara), le ofreció el brazo a su amiga, que lo tomó con un deje de incertidumbre antes de dejarse llevar al Baile. Viendo esto, Harry se quedó un poco muerto, e inmediatamente dos palabras brotaron de sus labios. Por si acaso. "Estas preciosa."

Esta vez, Hermione le lanzó una mirada insegura a Sirius, y de pronto sonrió y contestó "Que te acaba de decir Sirius sobre las tonterías?"

"Es que estás preciosa!" se defendió Harry, empezando a andar en respuesta a los gritos continuados de sus amigos desde el piso de abajo.

"Ya basta." replicó ella severamente.

"Bueno" dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros un tanto enfurruñado "Si no quieres que te diga que estás guapa, no te lo diré. Pero que yo no lo diga no lo hará menos cierto."

"Quieres parar?!?"

"Ya he parado."

"Vale."

"Vale."

Al llegar al fin a la puerta de la Torre, pero, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que su amiga lucía una sonrisa complacida.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hermione!" exclamó Ron con falsa admiración al verles llegar "Estás radiante!"

"Ja, ja, Ron." contestó su amiga, localizando el origen de la voz y guiando a Harry hasta sus amigos a través de la multitud. Una vez junto a ellos, preguntó "Como es que no hemos entrado aún? Hola Dean, hola Susan, venís juntos? Donde está Seamus? Con quien viene?"

"Eso les estaba preguntando yo" replicó de inmediato Lavender, emocionada (si por el Baile o el cotilleo, no estaba claro).

"Pasáis demasiado tiempo juntas" sentenció Neville, viendo como Luna se desprendía de su brazo para lanzarse a la conversación.

"Y dais mucho miedo" corroboró Harry. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos centelleantes, y no le dejó con más opción que añadir "A eso exactamente me refiero!"

En respuesta, las chicas (incluyendo a Susan), soltaron una risita.

"Chicos!" les gritó alguien.

Harry se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo de ver llegar a Seamus, sobre-excitado, arrastrando colgado del brazo a nada más y nada menos que…

"Colin Creevey??" exclamaron varias voces

"Pensaba que te iban las chicas?" preguntaron todos los demás.

"A mi me va todo lo que se mueva" explicó Seamus, sin inmutarse.

"Ya llegan los profes!!!" gritó alguien justo a tiempo de evitar una conversación incómoda.

"Por fin!" exclamó Ron "Me muero de hambre!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

'_Hoy es la noche de Hermione!!!'_ se repitió a si mismo Harry, apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

Al parecer, abrir la langosta con un hechizo era en el mundo mágico como echarle coca-cola a un buen vino entre los muggles, lo que explicaba por qué un comedor repleto de magos y brujas adolescentes de todas las edades se encontraba presentemente peleando con las tenazas para abrir los caparazones de los malditos bichos.

Todos, menos una.

Hermione había declarado un cuarto de hora antes, con los ojos llorosos del esfuerzo, que no conseguía abrir la pata de su langosta, y desde entonces Harry estaba peleando con la comida por ella. Aunque empezaba a sospechar que su amiga se estaba aprovechando de él…

"Harry es todo un caballero" comentó Luna, sin inmutarse en absoluto por la pata de langosta que acababa de salir disparada hacia Dean.

"Si, Harry" contestó Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír "Que tal la langosta? Se deja o no se deja?"

"He conocido dragones más cooperativos" contestó él, rojo como un tomate por el esfuerzo. Levantándose de golpe y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para partir el bicho, gritó, medio en coña "KYAAAAAA!!!!"

Victorioso al fin, Harry dejó el trozo de bicho en el plato de Hermione, que se lo agradeció muy educadamente, y se concentró en su plato. Donde otra criatura infernal le estaba esperando.

"Buena estrategia, la de la langosta" le oyó comentar a Neville, lanzando una mirada circular "Así todo el mundo tiene de que hablar…"

Lavender soltó una risita. "Fue idea de la profesora McGonagall"

"Así nadie habla de la guerra" observó Luna acertadamente.

"Y esa era la parte que podías obviar" contestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, y mirando sin poder evitarlo a Dean.

"Sip" contestó Seamus, ignorando el comentario de Hermione "Últimamente parece que en Hogwarts nos va la censura"

"A que te refieres?" saltó de inmediato Luna, cobrando interés en la conversación, probablemente ante la perspectiva de una conspiración por descubrir.

"Uuh!" intervino Dean, cortando a su amigo antes de que este pudiera empezar "Dejemos el tema lo antes posible. Creedme, no queréis oírlo."

"Claro que queremos oírlo!" se indignó Luna, lanzando sin percatarse otro trozo de langosta por los aires (esta vez, hacia la mesa vecina) "Si hay censura en Hogwarts, tenemos derecho a saberlo!"

"No hay censura en Hogwarts" intervino Susan con tono tranquilizador.

"O eso dicen los Prefectos." Replicó ella, mirando a la otra chica como si fuera algo sospechoso.

"Déjala" dijo Hermione a la Hufflepuff, poniendo los ojos al cielo "Cuando empieza no hay quien la pare"

"Luna" intervino Lavlav, llamando la atención de la chica "Yo soy Head Girl, y no he oído nada de censura"

"Pero tú aún no has oído la historia de Seamus Finnigan!" contestó ella triunfalmente.

Un silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Estaban atrapados.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabían nada de lo que Seamus quería contarles, y que simplemente no querían escucharla porque Luna pensaba que podría ser una conspiración, y una sonrisa vino a inclinar las comisuras de sus labios.

Acercándose un poco a Hermione, le murmuró al oído:

"Quien sabe… tal vez sea interesante."

Hermione, que hasta entonces tenía el ceño fruncido, se sobresaltó al oírle, como dándose cuenta ella también de que la narración sería de Seamus, no de Luna, y su mirada adoptó otro tono.

"Nos cuentas tu historia?" preguntó finalmente Colin, con una timidez impropia de él.

Harry intercambió una mirada con su amiga, y ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por no reír. Colin Creevey, famoso por sus arranques de entusiasmo y su poca habilidad para mantener la boca cerrada, apenas había dicho palabra en toda la cena. Al parecer, cierto irlandés tenía ese efecto sobre él.

"Bueno" contestó Seamus, un poco cortado ahora que era el centro de atención. Si Harry le conocía tan bien como creía conocerle, eso quería decir que era un tema 'serio', o tal vez algo relacionado con las clases "No es una historia, en realidad… Solo es algo que me molestó. No se si sabéis que estoy en el nivel NEWT de Historia de la Magia?" dijo, girándose hacia Luna, y Harry se sonrió. Clases, entonces.

"Bueno, pues el profesor Binns nos pidió que le entregáramos un ensayo, tema libre, y, bueno…" Seamus lanzó una mirada de reojo a su mejor amigo antes de explicar "Acababa de pasar Halloween, y las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio para evitar que los _muggles_ de otros países descubran el mundo mágico me hicieron pensar en la Atlántida."

Para gran desconcierto de Harry, Hermione asintió levemente, como si eso tuviera lógica.

"Atlántida existe" puntualizó Neville, viendo la cara de Harry, y dejándole así más perdido que antes.

"Existe" corroboró Seamus, asintiendo a su vez. "Hace miles de años – no me preguntes cuantos, no soy Hermione…"

"Tres mil cuatrocientos noventa y siete"

"…Gracias Hermione… Hace muchos años, había una gran isla en el Mar Egeo llamada Atlántida, en la que magos y brujas convivían en paz con el mundo _muggle_. Pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Se llamaba Hah Pokka Lypse, y creo que con eso os lo digo todo. Aunque supongo que por aquel entonces le llamarían _Quien-Tú-Sabes_."

"Un Señor Oscuro." murmuró Harry, recordando su conversación con el profesor Flitwick.

"Si" contestó Seamus "El primero, y si uno cree las crónicas de esa época, el peor. Aunque dicen que nuestro _Quien-Tú-Sabes_ le va a la par."

"Que ocurrió?" preguntó Colin, con admiración.

"Que ha ocurrido aquí?" contestó Seamus con una mueca "Si creemos lo que nos dicen las crónicas de le época, la escalada al poder de Hah Pokka Lypse fue la más brutal que ha habido nunca, peor incluso que la de Shouso en los tiempos de Merlín. La muerte y la destrucción arrasaron la isla, hasta que no quedó nadie con vida. Entonces Hah Pokka Lypse subió a la torre más alta, y miró al horizonte."

"El Rey Brujo de Micenas, desde su ciudad, sintió de pronto unos ojos posarse sobre él, y se dirigió al Pozo de la Vista. Desde ahí, el rey de Micenas podía ver lo que ocurría en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, y no fue mucho el tiempo transcurrido hasta que localizó a Hah Pokka Lypse. Es por él por quien sabemos lo que ocurrió después."

"Hah Pokka Lypse miró al Rey Brujo y le prometió que pronto su ciudad tendría el mismo aspecto que la isla, y por un momento el rey de Micenas creyó que todo estaba perdido. Pero entonces, los espíritus de los Atlantas se levantaron. No se sabe muy bien lo que ocurrió, pues el mismo rey dudaba de la veracidad de sus recuerdos. Las piedras de la ciudad lloraron sangre, y las campanas retocaron su marcha más fúnebre. Las olas se levantaron, y la tierra, llena de tristeza, se dejó tomar. La Atlántida se hundió ante los ojos incrédulos del Rey Brujo, y así, sin que nadie mediara en ello, Hah Pokka Lypse desapareció de la faz de la tierra."

"Y aquí es donde acaban los hechos y empiezan los desvaríos de Seamus" sentenció Dean con un deje de fastidio.

"La leyenda de los Khazaras no es un desvarío mío!" se defendió el irlandés.

"Tu mismo lo has dicho, Seamus: leyenda" contestó su amigo, poniendo los ojos al cielo "Sinceramente, creo que deberías hacerle caso a Binns y dejarlo. Esto no te llevará a ninguna parte."

"Profesor Binns" corrigió ausentemente Hermione. Parecía estar reflexionando, tal vez sumando sus propios conocimientos a lo que acababa de contar Seamus.

Harry, por su parte, se sentía de lo más confuso, y la culpa la tenía Walt Disney. Hasta aquel entonces, la Atlántida había sido para él una sirenita pelirroja y su amigo el pez amarillo, y le costaba asociar el concepto 'Mago Tenebroso Más Temible De Todos Los Tiempos' a ello.

La Atlántida era real.

_Que vendrá después?_, se preguntó, y automáticamente, se contestó a si mismo: _La magia? Los dragones? Los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia? Los berencejenos de Luna?_

Hablando del lobo, la chica acababa de tomar la palabra, y por una vez, parecía estar muy despierta… tirando a agresiva, la verdad.

"Vivimos en suelo de leyendas, Dean" estaba diciendo "Todos se ríen del Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados, pero…"

"Oh, por favor!" exclamó Susan con una vehemencia digna de Hermione en un mal día "Nadie cree en esas tonterías del _Quibbler_!"

"No son tonterías!" saltó la rubia a su vez "Que no hayas visto algo con tus propios ojos no lo hace menos real! O acaso las quimeras no existen porque no hay testigos oculares?"

"Eso es diferente" objetó Dean "Las quimeras se comen a los testigos oculares, por eso no hay pruebas"

"Bueno, pero…"

"La Cámara de los Secretos" dijo de pronto Hermione.

"Uh?"

Siete pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, buscando la coherencia en sus palabras.

"La Cámara de los Secretos" repitió la chica, pensativa "Luna tiene razón. Vivimos en tierra de leyendas."

A Harry se le cayó la boca al plato al oírle decir eso, y no fue el único. Hermione dando la razón a Luna? Tenía que ser la primera vez! Harry la pellizcó, por si acaso.

"Au!!!" exclamó ella, frotándose el brazo "A que ha venido eso?"

"Le acabas de dar la razón a Luna" observó Ron, apoyando a su amigo "Si te tuviera al lado yo también te habría pellizcado"

"Puedo reconocer cuando tiene razón!" se defendió ella, ignorando el murmullo generalizado de '_multijugos_' que recorrió la mesa "Todas las leyendas tienen un fondo de verdad, y la de los Khazaras no tiene por qué ser diferente!"

"Bueno…" contestó Ron medio-dudoso, alzando las manos en señal defensiva "Que venga esa leyenda pues…"

Todos ellos soltaron una risita, y finalmente Seamus volvió a tomar la palabra. Volviéndose directamente hacia Hermione, preguntó:

"Que sabes de los Khazaras?"

"No mucho, la verdad…" murmuró ella. Un poco más decidida, continuó "La era medieval está muy mal documentada, a decir verdad, y de toda ella, tal vez aquello de lo que se sepa menos es de los denominados 'Khazaras'. La palabra se repite en los textos, como una señal de mal augurio, y después del anuncio de su llegada, las crónicas, infaliblemente, acaban. Se sabe que son letales, y que llevaban consigo lo que los _muggles_ llaman la peste negra. Se les menciona en historia de Hogwarts, pero ahí tampoco se dice nada más de ellos: simplemente que Rowena Ravenclaw se vio obligada a huir. Pero no veo en que punto se une esta historia con la de la Atlántida."

"Es simple" contestó Seamus, bajando un poco la voz "Se dice… que el Rey de los Khazaras no es otro que Hah Pokka Lypse"

"Venga ya!" exclamó Dean, un poco más que escéptico "Todo eso no son más que tonterías, y lo sabes! Como iba a estar vivo en la Edad Media un Señor Oscuro de la Antigüedad? Tendría que haber vivido más de dos mil años para eso, y ningún mago, ni siquiera el más terrible de los magos tenebrosos, lograría hacerse inmortal!"

"Claro que si!" replicó Seamus con la práctica de una discusión mil veces tenida "Nicolas Flamel y su mujer vivieron siglos con su Piedra Filosofal! Eso demuestra que se puede. Hay modos, y Hah Pokka Lypse pudo haber tenido uno propio! Pero eso no es algo que vayan a escribir en los libros de texto, no es así? Además, te olvidas de Ulises!"

"Homero no existió, Seamus!" contestó su amigo, desesperado "Fueron un grupo de poetas los que escribieron esas historias!"

"Ulises existió!"

"Y como no sale en las Ranas de Chocolate?"

"Era _MUGGLE_!!!"

Los gritos de los dos amigos hicieron girarse a los demás alumnos, y de pronto el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio. La profesora McGonagall les lanzó una mirada.

"Es una tontería discutir por esto" dijo finalmente Dean.

Poco a poco, las otras mesas fueron recuperando la animación, y al cabo de un momento solo ellos permanecían en silencio.

"A mi me interesa la leyenda" dijo al fin Harry, en voz baja. Magos Tenebrosos inmortales? A él se le ocurría un medio por el que Hah Pokka Lypse hubiera podido lograrlo, y a juzgar por las caras de sus compañeros, no era el único.

"No hay mucho más que decir" contestó Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros "Solo que en sus viajes, Ulises se encontró con el Reino Perdido de la Atlántida, y se adentró en sus tierras. Y ahí vio a un hombre, solo uno, y junto a él, una perla de la que emanaba un poder misterioso, y la llamaba 'La Cura'."

"La cura de qué?" preguntó Harry sin poder reprimirse.

"Ese es el nombre de la familia real de la Atlántida" observó Ron. "Los Cura"

"Los llaman así porque redescubrieron el país sumergido, y lo hicieron habitable de nuevo" dijo Neville, también sumido en sus pensamientos "Su símbolo es una perla, en honor a la joya que hay en la cima de su palacio"

"Pero esa perla no brilla" finalizó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño "Justamente, esa es la gracia. Se supone que las perlas son relucientes, y sin embargo, no importa cuanta luz se aboque sobre ella, la Perla de la Atlántida siempre permanece mate"

"Porque Hah Pokka Lypse separó el poder de la piedra, y cuando se fue de la Atlántida, se llevó su 'Cura' con él." explicó el irlandés, tomando un aire misterioso, y volviéndose para mirar a Harry, añadió: "Porque la Cura es el remedio universal de todas las enfermedades… y de la muerte también."

Un silencio siguió a esta declaración, roto de pronto por un bufido de Dean.

"Sinceramente, Seamus, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza" comentó el chico "Para empezar, suena más a cuento chino que a otra cosa. Las drogas también existían en la Antigüedad, y si Ulises realmente existió, lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado familiarizado con ellas."

Seamus abrió la boca para contestar, pero su amigo le atajó de nuevo.

"No, no! Vamos a suponer que la Leyenda es verdad" dijo "Vamos a suponer que Hah Pokka Lypse fue realmente el Rey de los Khazaras. La Cura no puede ser la clave de su inmortalidad."

"Ah no?" preguntó Colin, un poco chulito, saltando a defender la historia del irlandés.

"Pues no" sentenció Dean "Porque está documentado que la Cura no existía en los tiempos de Micenas, y por dos vías. La primera, el listado de las Maravillas de la Atlántida de los babilonios, en la que no se cita en ningún momento la perla. La segunda, la prueba de Carbono 14 realizada hace seis años en la joya, que la dató en el siglo IX aC"

"Después del Hundimiento pero antes de los Cura" hizo notar Seamus con un deje de petulancia.

"Exacto" contestó Dean, con la misma cara que solía poner Ron antes de hacer un jaque mate "Lo que demuestra que, incluso si la leyenda fuera cierta, Hah Pokka Lypse no podría haber sobrevivido a la Venganza de los Espíritus Atlantas gracias a la Cura."

Un silencio siguió a esta conclusión, en el que Colin aprovechó para dar unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro del irlandés. De pronto, Hermione empezó a murmurar algo, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta se había levantado, gritando:

"Tengo que ir a la Biblioteca!"

Harry sujetó a su amiga del brazo y la obligó a volver a sentarse, pero no tuvo que forcejear con ella mucho, porque Seamus anunció:

"No hace falta. Ya la he revisado yo, de arriba abajo, y ni una sola mención a los Khazaras. Los tienen censurados, aquí, y en todas las bibliotecas del mundo. Por eso están tan mal documentados."

Hermione parecía horrorizada ante la idea.

La verdad, Harry andaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. La Atlántida, Ulises, Flamel, Voldemort… todo se mezclaba en su cabeza, y no sabía por donde tirar. Afortunadamente, sabía que Hermione había entendido mucho más que él, y mucho más de lo que Seamus había querido explicar.

Y también sabía que en cuanto ellos se fueran, les pondría al corriente, al menos de lo más importante, de modo que cuando la música empezó a sonar y Dean se levantó para bailar con Susan, seguidos rápidamente por Seamus y Colin, se volvió hacia ella, con un deje de ansiedad.

"Hah Pokka Lypse sobrevivió al hundimiento" explicó ella, agitada "Pero aún así, nunca abandonó la Atlántida, y sabemos por las crónicas de Micenas que tenía el ojo puesto en ellos. Por qué?"

"Se le cayó una roca encima?" sugirió Ron, en broma.

"Eso le pasó al padre de Orlando Bloom en Piratas del Caribe" observó Lavlav.

Siete pares de ojos incrédulos se volvieron hacia ella.

"Qué??" se defendió la chica, cruzándose de brazos "Le pasó!"

Decidiendo ignorar el comentario de su amiga, Hermione preguntó:

"Si hubieras pasado más de quinientos años solo en el fondo del mar, inmortal pero incapacitado, para que buscarías un remedio?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, confundido. No entendía a que se refería Hermione.

"Está en la naturaleza de un Mago Tenebroso el buscar la muerte?" contestó Neville, también pensativo "Si realmente estuvo detrás de las invasiones de la Edad Media, no parece que hubiera abandonado sus afanes de poder…"

"Por eso necesito más información!" exclamó Hermione, frustrada, dejándose caer en la silla y rompiendo la paz aparente que reinaba sobre la mesa "Puede que si, y puede que no, pero si todo esta censurado, nunca lo sabremos!"

Los otros suspiraron, abatidos. Si no podían encontrar más información, no descubrirían nunca que parte de verdad había en la Leyenda de los Khazaras, y la verdad es que, aunque todo fueran especulaciones… Bueno, desgraciadamente, esa era la mejor pista que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Hay una opción" intervino Ron de pronto, y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Encogiéndose de hombros, el pelirrojo añadió, como si eso lo explicara todo "Alejandría"

"Mmm…" dijo finalmente Luna, después de un silencio "Parece que todo esto nos va a llevar un poco más lejos de lo que habíamos pensado"

"Pues si" contestó Neville, levantándose, y dando así por zanjada la discusión "Pero para eso, antes tenemos que encontrar la puerta secreta de Snape, y mientras tanto… te apetece un baile?"

Mientras todos sus amigos se levantaban poco a poco para ir a bailar, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, confuso, y preguntó:

"Quien es Alejandría?"

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, como si la pregunta (legítima) de Harry la hubiera descolocado por completo, y finalmente dijo:

"Mejor sácame a bailar, Harry…"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Llevaban así ya casi dos horas, o al menos eso le parecía a él.

Bailar. Que acto tan absurdo. Una mano en la cintura, la otra sujetando el brazo de su amiga, y después, vueltas y más vueltas, un pasito p'alante, un pasito p'atrás…

"Auch!"

Y el pisotón no tan ocasional.

"Lo siento!" se disculpó Harry, soltando a su amiga como si esta quemara y volviendo a adoptar la posición de baile de inmediato "Me gustaría decir que son los valses lo que no se me da bien, pero me temo que te voy a estar pisando pongan la música que pongan…"

"No pasa nada" sonrió Hermione "Puedo soportar el pisotón ocasional"

Harry arqueó ambas cejas (ya que, como todos sabemos, era incapaz de levantar una sola) en un intento de escepticismo que no logró más que hacer reír a su amiga.

"En serio" insistió ella, claramente divertida "No importa. Ya sabes: la intención es lo que cuenta"

A pesar de la tortura a la que se veía sometido (como podía haber gente a la que le gustara bailar?), Harry sonrió de vuelta. Al menos Hermione se lo tomaba a cachondeo… y teniendo en cuenta sus escasas habilidades en la pista, eso era buena señal.

Alentado por el buen humor de su amiga, Harry se atrevió a intentar algo nuevo, e imitando los pasos de Neville, la agarró con un poco más de firmeza y trató de dar una pirueta complicada con ella.

Obviamente, a media vuelta perdió el equilibrio, y sin saber muy bien como, se encontró de pronto en el suelo. Unos metros más allá (como habían logrado separarse tanto?) Hermione, que parecía haber caído de culo, se estaba desternillando de la risa.

"Lo siento?" ofreció Harry, descompuesto.

"Esto…" exclamó la chica entre risas "Esto ha sido mejor que cuando pistaste a la profesora McGonagall!!!"

Como si la hubiera oído, en ese momento la directora subió al escenario, y la gente que les rodeaba soltaron una risita.

Que crueles son los adolescentes.

Harry se levantó a toda prisa, muerto de vergüenza y convencido de que sus proezas como bailarín serían la portada del _Profeta_ matutino, y arrastró a Hermione hasta el otro lado de la pista, donde estaban las mesas.

"Lo siento!" gritó entonces por encima de los gritos histéricos que llenaban de pronto el Gran Comedor.

"No es esa Ish Star?" preguntó Hermione, ignorando determinadamente las disculpas de su amigo.

Harry ni siquiera se volvió hacia el escenario para comprobarlo.

Se sentía… Por qué tenía que bailar tan mal??? Se suponía que iba a hacer que Hermione se sintiera la reina de la fiesta, y en vez de eso no había hecho más que torturarle los pies durante dos horas, paseándola de un lado a otro con sus movimientos sosos y torpes, _aburriéndola_ como una ostra, y encima, para colofón, va y la tira al suelo.

Sentía que la había defraudado. Y no se le ocurría nada peor que defraudar a Hermione, en ese momento.

Como si oyera sus pensamientos, su amiga le tomó de pronto de la mano, y sonriendo levemente, dijo:

"Me lo he pasado muy bien, Harry. Gracias por bailar conmigo."

'_Sé cuanto lo odias_' quedó en el aire.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa, con una sonrisa que, aunque a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido contenta y satisfecha, a Harry no le pareció otra cosa que resignada.

'_Gracias_' parecía decir '_No te puedo pedir más_'

'_Pero a ti te gusta!_' protestó algo dentro de él, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había levantado de un tirón a la chica de la silla en que se había sentado y estaba anunciando:

"Vamos a bailar!"

"Harry…"

"No! En serio, vamos a bailar!" la cortó él con determinación, y en un arranque de inspiración, añadió, con un brillo en los ojos que hubiera asustado a cualquier persona sana (como Hermione) "Tengo un plan!!!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Era un genio. No había otra palabra para describirlo: genio, puro genio.

"Harry!" chilló Hermione antes de volver a caer en sus brazos, y, aprovechando el final de la canción, la dejó descansar por un momento mientras los demás alumnos pedían otra canción de Ish Star.

"Estás loco" sentenció la chica, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes de tanto reír, y Harry se lo tomó como una buena señal. Definitivamente, su plan estaba funcionando.

_I know I'm being laughed at_

_and though they're close-minded gits_

_and sure as hell not worth a crying fit_

_when they say I'm deluded…_

_I resent that, damn it!!!_

Ish Star había vuelto a empezar a cantar, y poco a poco los alumnos de su alrededor empezaron a contonearse al ritmo de la pegajosa canción, aunque manteniendo sus distancias con la pareja de Gryffindor. Después de un par de accidentes habían aprendido que lo mejor era mantener un perímetro de seguridad a su alrededor.

"Vamos otra vez?" ofreció Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione le tomó la mano, riendo, y se dejó llevar.

_You know what I'm talking about:_

_That boy, with the dark hair?_

_We said we were friends,_

_But something else was there._

Harry levantó del suelo a Hermione, y sin pensárselo dos veces, la lanzó por los aires. La chica soltó un grito de júbilo, y aterrizó limpiamente de nuevo entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, Harry le levantó las manos y la hizo girar tres o cuatro veces sobre si misma, para luego hacerla caer recostada espectacularmente sobre su rodilla, ignorando el ritmo de la música a favor de unos pasos chapuceros de tango. Sin darse tiempo a volverla a pisar, la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a levantar por los aires y dio un par de vueltas de ese modo, regocijándose en su grito sorprendido y en la manera en que se sujetaba a sus hombros, riendo a pesar de un más que racional temor.

_A spark, the weirdest feeling_

_That left us warm and fuzzy all over_

_One too many hugs_

_Twice too many care_

_Thrice the closeness normal people give_

_So excuse me if I snort, but:_

_Best friends? Indeed._

"Bájame!" exclamó Hermione entre carcajadas, abrazándose a él a medida que la bajaba. Harry ni se lo pensó antes de devolver el abrazo.

"Súbete a mis pies" susurró cómplicemente a su oído, y por ridículo que fuera, ella le hizo caso, dejándose llevar por la pista con pasos de pingüino.

_Now tell me, that girl?_

_Where the heck did she come from?_

"Where the heck did she come from!" repitió Hermione canturreando.

_She used to be my friend, so I can tell:_

_That thing you're going out with?_

_That's not her._

Harry, tomando consciencia de lo que le rodeaba por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a la pista de baile (al menos que el recordara), se dio cuenta de que muchos de los alumnos estaban coreando la canción, además de Hermione.

_She used to be shy, funny and sweet_

_Now she's the shallow 'Miss Popularity' kind of chick_

_She doesn't like him for who he is_

_She just wants the Captain of the Quidditch team_

"She just wants the Captain of the Quidditch team!!!" repitió el público

"_She just wants the Captain of the Quidditch team!!!_" gritó Ish Star a su vez, saliéndose de la letra.

"She just wants the Captain of the Quidditch team!!!" coreó Hermione también, saltando de sus brazos al suelo y levantando el puño al aire, como todos los demás.

En ese momento, la mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de Ginny, que estaba bailando, de entre todas las personas posibles, con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. La mirada se mantuvo por unos segundos, y finalmente Harry, sintiéndose más frío que nunca, se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione.

_She doesn't like him for who he is!_

"SHE JUST WANTS THE CAPTAIN OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!!" estalló finalmente Harry. Pero que burro había sido… "SHE JUST WANTS THE CAPTAIN OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!! SHE JUST WANTS THE CAPTAIN OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!!"

"Hey…" llamó Hermione, tomándole de la mano.

_So yeah, I think they're wrong together_

_I'd just get over it if they were not_

_But I'm stuck here watching him_

_With that Mary-Sue slut_

_And I keep wondering_

_What does she have that I don't?_

Harry respiró hondamente un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse. Ginny y él lo habían dejado hacía casi seis meses. No tenía sentido enfadarse ahora.

"Harry?" llamó Hermione

'_Es la noche de Hermione'_, repitió para sus adentros, y como para reiterar ese hecho, la acercó a él y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Realmente no tenía sentido enfadarse por Ginny ahora.

"Oh." dijo de pronto Hermione.

Debía haber localizado el origen de su enfado.

Lo que no era justo! Hermione merecía mucho más que eso! Hermione merecía a alguien que estuviera pendiente de ella, no un idiota que seis meses de dejarlo con su novia se molesta porque baila con el gilipollas de turno!

Siendo el gilipollas anterior él!

"Err… Harry?" volvió a llamar ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza para verle la cara "Harry… Estás sonriendo?"

"Sip" contestó él.

"P…por qué?" preguntó Hermione, confundida (últimamente Harry estaba algo impredecible…)

'Porque con Ginny no lo hubiera pasado tan bien', se dijo Harry, y agachándose de pronto, la tomó en brazos y empezó a girar sobre si mismo a toda velocidad.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

_It's not brains, it's not beauty,_

_And I think too highly of him_

_To even consider her personality_

_It's not her charm, or that she's witty,_

_Which leaves us with two options:_

_It's a whim, or she's plain easy._

_There w__ere one too many hugs_

Harry contestó a los gritos de Hermione con carcajadas de su propia cosecha, y gritó a su oído:

"Confías en mi?"

"NO!" contestó ella, agarrándose más fuerte a él y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, pero no podía engañar a Harry: podía sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba con la risa.

"Seguro?" volvió a gritar, al tiempo que una sonrisa venía a estirar sus labios.

"SEGURO!" gritó ella.

"Pues SUELTATE!"

A pesar de sus múltiples negativas, Hermione se soltó, dejando que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Harry, por su parte, la propulsó de nuevo por los aires, más rápido y más alto que ninguna de las otras veces. Sin sacar siquiera la varita, levantó una mano hacia su amiga e invocó:

"_Feathurus!_"

_Twice too many care_

_Thrice the closeness normal people share_

_So don't say I'm delusional,_

_Don't you dare!_

Todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se volvieron hacia ellos, e incluso, por un momento, Ish Star dejó de cantar. Y entonces, un rayo de luz azul salió de la mano de Harry, directo al corazón de Hermione, que lo acogió con expresión de sorpresa, y…

"Estoy volando!"

"POTTER!!!"

Harry volvió la mirada hacia el origen de la voz, y viendo a la profesora McGonagall acercarse a toda prisa a ellos, se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga y preguntó con tono desenfadado:

"He hecho algo malo?"

"Claro que si!" exclamó ella, flotando por los aires con inseguridad "Se necesita una licencia para hacer volar a la gente!"

_Not when suddenly we have to keep our distance_

_Like there were too many hugs, too many care_

_Or ours was thrice the closeness friends should share_

"Tal vez sea el momento de decir que yo también confío en ti?" dijo Harry, sonriendo sin arrepentimiento a su amiga, y mirando de reojo a un castigo seguro cada vez más cercano.

"Estás loco???" contestó ella "Bastante malo es que esté yo flotando… podría matarte!!!"

"Confío en ti" repitió Harry, sonriendo.

"POTTER!!!"

_Cause they said it was friendship_

_But something else was there_

_Warm and fuzzy all over_

_Like we loved each other_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, y de pronto sus pies se estaban separando del suelo. Un poco más arriba, Hermione se mordía el labio en señal de concentración.

"Señorita Granger!" gritó esta vez la profesora McGonagall, unos metros más abajo "Nunca, en todos mis años… es peligroso!"

"Déjelos, profesora McGonagall" intervino Filch con voz melosa "Tarde o temprano tendrán que bajar, y entonces…"

"Eso es lo de menos, Argus! Potter! Baje a la señorita Granger AHORA MISMO!!!"

_She won't last_

_She'll soon be gone_

_I'll have a blast_

_Taking her throne_

"Que hacemos ahora?" preguntó Hermione, bastante nerviosa, apuntando aún a Harry con la varita para dirigir sus movimientos.

"Salir por la ventana, por supuesto" contestó él con naturalidad, girando sobre si mismo y colocándose boca arriba debajo de su amiga.

"Te he mencionado nunca lo mucho que odio volar?"

"Algo me has dicho, si" contestó Harry agradablemente (cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba tomando el té) "Aunque me he propuesto hacerte cambiar de idea"

"ASÍ????" preguntó Hermione, señalando su cuerpo flotando en medio del aire y la mitad del cuerpo del profesorado debajo suyo, apuntándoles con las varitas sin atreverse a forzarles a bajar por miedo a un accidente.

"Siéntate encima mío"

"Que???"

"Siéntate encima mío" repitió Harry, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora "Y concéntrate en mantener la altura"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada dudosa, y Harry sonrió de nuevo.

"Confía en mi"

"Señorita Granger!"

"Debo estar loca…" murmuró la chica, y, obviando todo aquello que le dictaba su sentido común, se dejó llevar.

_Smiling at those patronizing gits_

_Making them swallow their wits_

'_Cause the 'something else' will still be there_

_And all they'll be able to do is_

_Stand back and stare!_

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry! Harry!! Por favor! No me gusta volar!" exclamó Hermione medio riendo.

"Estás segura?" contestó él, desplazándose por los cielos en una lenta braza "Se te oye muy contenta, por alguien que está muerta de miedo…" añadió con una risa por lo bajo. Al hacerlo, su tripa se movió, y su amiga, que estaba sentada encima, se movió con ella.

"No te rías!!!" gritó Hermione, agarrándose con fuerza a él "Estás desestabilizando el… Bueno, el 'tú'! De donde sacaste ese hechizo?"

"Me lo enseñó Flitwick" sonrió Harry, que se había estado preguntando cuánto tardaría su amiga en sacar a colación el encantamiento "Pero mejor concéntrate en el tuyo, que estamos perdiendo altura"

Hermione se sobresaltó, lo que les hizo perder un par de metros más antes de que la chica lograra concentrarse y recuperar la altura deseada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry nadando tranquilamente por los aires y ella 'manteniendo la barca a flote', y finalmente Harry preguntó:

"Puedes hablar?"

"Mh?" hizo Hermione, distraída "Si, si, claro. En serio, nunca entenderé la fijación que tenéis todos con volar"

"No" dijo Harry tras una breve pausa, sonriendo misteriosamente "Supongo que no"

Hermione le golpeó el costado, haciendo una mueca de falso enojo, y exclamó:

"No me mires así y dime lo que piensas!"

"Está bien!" contestó Harry riendo, lo que hizo agarrarse un poco más fuerte a su amiga "Creo que no te gusta volar por todo lo que representa."

"Vértigo?" ofreció Hermione.

"Vaya manera de chafarme las teorías" dijo Harry, fingiendo decepción "Yo que me lo había pensado tan bien…"

"Está bien, está bien…" hizo Hermione, riendo "Dime por qué no me gusta el aire"

"Ya verás, es muy poético"

Hermione le volvió a dar un golpecito en el costado.

"Suéltalo!"

"Está bien…" dijo finalmente Harry, y a continuación enunció solemnemente "El aire es imprevisible"

La chica soltó una risita, y animado por su reacción, siguió declamando:

"A veces te golpea con fuerza y otras te acompaña, y cuando te lanzas al vacío no hay manera de saber qué es lo que hará contigo. Volar es velocidad, es adrenalina, el espacio sin obstáculos, nada que se interponga en tu camino. Es el mundo pequeño y lejos, y los problemas centenares de metros por debajo de ti. Es gritar 'Libertad! Préstame tus alas!'" exclamó de pronto haciendo aspavientos, y aunque Hermione rió agarrándose con un poco más de fuerza, en sus ojos se podía ver que entendía que, aunque lo estuviera diciendo medio en broma, Harry en realidad pensaba así "y lanzarse a un mundo nuevo que se abre solo para ti"

"Pero tú, Hermione" añadió con un centelleo de complicidad en los ojos "Nunca lo verás así. Porque volar es lanzarse a lo desconocido, y no hay nada que tú odies más que no saber. Porque volando tienes el mundo pequeño y lejos, y no hay manera de saber si aquel bosque de ahí abajo es de olmos o castaños, y menos aún si vas rápido y se vuelve todo borroso. Porque tú nunca dejas atrás tus problemas, ni siquiera por un momento, sino que les das todas las vueltas que haga falta hasta que das con la solución. Y ahí está para ti la adrenalina, tal vez más duradera y satisfactoria que la de volar, pero que, sinceramente, Hermione" sentenció tras una breve pausa "creo que nunca entenderé"

La chica sonrió sin decir nada, acariciando suavemente el mismo costado que minutos antes había golpeado, y Harry cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan a gusto como en aquel momento.

De repente, y sin venir a cuento, una imagen de Ginny se coló en su mente, y la vio ahí, sentada sobre él, navegando por los aires hacia un destino desconocido, acariciándole, tocándole… Los dos chorreando hormonas por las orejas, buscando desesperadamente un arbusto bajo el que meterse mano.

Que manera de romper el ambiente.

"Aterrizamos?" preguntó finalmente Harry, de repente de mal humor.

Hermione asintió, y les hizo bajar suavemente al nivel del suelo, sin mediar palabra. Parecía pensativa.

Se levantaron sin prisa, Harry recordando en el último segundo que esa noche su amiga era una princesa y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse, y echaron a andar por los terrenos de Hogwarts en silencio.

Harry tenía mucho en lo que pensar. O más bien, tenía mucho en lo que _no_ pensar, se dijo con un deje de irritación.

Era ridículo, la verdad. Ginny y él lo habían dejado hacía seis meses, no? No se suponía que ya no sentía nada por ella? Le había decepcionado como nunca nadie antes, se había comportado como una niñata descerebrada, y sin embargo…

Era frustrante que a estas alturas todavía consiguiera afectarle. A veces le ponía furioso, como un rato antes en la pista de baile, y otras, como ahora, la simple idea de estar con ella se le hacía tan… tan… _TAN!_ que llegaban a revolvérsele las tripas. YUCK!

Pero a veces, sobre todo de noche, un suspiro de añoranza se escapaba de sus labios, y sus sueños le llevaban hacia lo que debería haber sido. Soñaba con risas y complicidad, y un calor se expandía en su interior, aliviando las penas, superando temores. Soñaba que ella le hacía más fuerte, porque ella era su valor y su esperanza, y cuando miraba hacia el final del camino solo veía luz si ella le daba la mano.

Cosas cursis así.

Pero luego despertaba, y la realidad caía sobre él como un cubo de agua fría, dejándole tiritando en la oscuridad, y se sentía tan solo…

Definitivamente la poesía no era lo suyo, se dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_Tal vez ese sea el problema, _comentó la pequeña neurona rebelde estirándose perezosamente. Hacia tiempo que no entraba en acción, y se la notaba un tanto desganada.

"_Mi talento como poeta?"_ contestó Harry sin comprender.

_O falta del mismo_, puntualizo ella, poniendo los ojos al cielo (como hará eso una neurona?). _Claro que no, tonto! Quiero decir que tal vez no sea a Ginny a quien añoras, sino lo que habías creído tener con ella!_

Harry parpadeó, pensativo (el concepto se le hacía un poco complicado). La neurona tenía un buen punto… tal vez no fuera a ella a quien echaba de menos, sino el hecho de 'tener pareja' (y todas las cosas cursis que van ligadas a ello).

_Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro!!!!_, exclamó finalmente en su mente. Por eso se molestaba tanto con Ginny! No es que estuviera celoso, es que sentía como si le hubiera engañado, haciéndole creer que había encontrado lo que andaba buscando, cuando en realidad no era el caso, y lo que realmente sentía por ella eran nauseas!

_Toma planchazo, niñata!_ exclamó la pequeña neurona jubilosamente. _Pensabas que te casarías con Harry y tendrías tres hijos, eh? JA!_

JA!, corroboró Harry despreocupadamente. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado hinchado de orgullo por su brillante deducción como para realmente prestar oídos a lo que la pequeña neurona andaba diciendo.

Eso no quiere decir que fuera inmune a todos los sonidos.

"HARRY, HARRY!"

Harry pegó soberano brinco, y más aún al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había pasado la mano por la cintura de Hermione y habían estado paseando de este modo por los jardines (_JA!_)

"Harry! Harry!" repitió Colin Creevey acercándose a toda velocidad mientras ellos se sonrojaban y fingían que ahí no había pasado nada "Harry! A que no sabes que??"

"Que ocurre, Colin?" preguntó el, pensando, ahora que lo veía de cerca, que el chico parecía a punto de estallar de la emoción.

"Seamus me ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta!"

"Err…"

"Se lo voy a contar a Neville y Loony!"

"Luna" corrigió automáticamente Harry.

"Están por aquí?" preguntó Hermione.

"Por ahí!" contestó el chico señalando vagamente hacia el lago y echando a correr en esa dirección "HASTA LA GARGANTA!!!"

"Umm…"

"HASTA LA GARGANTA!!!"

Los grillos cantaron un buen rato y una bola de hierba seca pasó rodando llevada por el viento delante suyo antes de que Harry o Hermione se atrevieran a hablar de nuevo.

"Vamos a buscarles?" preguntó finalmente la chica.

"Eh?"

"A Neville y Luna" aclaró ella.

"Oh. Oh, si! Vamos!" contestó finalmente Harry, saliendo de su estupor, y en un murmullo desconcertado, añadió en voz baja "Demasiada información!"

"Hasta la gargantaaaaa!" llegó la voz de Colin acarreada por el viento.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, aún confusos, y finalmente echaron a reír.

"Vamos" repitió Hermione, negando suavemente con la cabeza, como si aún le costara creer que les había asaltado un pequeño tornado de euforia hormonal "creo que nuestros amigos agradecerán el rescate"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Coma Berenices" anunció Hermione con un deje petulante, señalando otro punto del cielo al mismo tiempo.

"Bootes" contestó Luna sin parar siquiera a pensar, y frunciendo un poco el ceño en señal de concentración optó finalmente por una constelación de las de la derecha.

"Sagitta" contestó Hermione, apuntando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luna abrió la boca, indignada, y exclamó "Lacerta!" con ojos furiosos, señalando otra constelación.

"Vulpecula?" dijo Hermione, enfadándose también y levantándose "Vulpecula tu madre!"

"Chicas, chicas!" intervino Neville, mientras Harry tironeaba de Hermione para obligarla a sentarse de nuevo.

"Ha empezado ella!" gritó Luna, indignada.

"Me ha llamado zorra!!" replicó Hermione.

"Tu me llamaste antes lagarta!"

"Pero… No estábamos mirando las estrellas?" intervino Harry, confuso.

"Pero que inocente eres, Harry!" exclamaron ambas a la vez con el mismo desdén.

"YA BASTA!" gritó Neville, furioso "Todos al suelo, YA!"

Harry se dejó caer, enfurruñado, seguido muy pronto por las chicas. Neville permaneció de pie, furioso, intentando devolver la respiración a un ritmo normal. Y es que Neville no era un tipo de persona que gritara fácilmente, y probablemente el haber tenido que alzar la voz le molestaba más de lo que tener a sus dos amigas peleando había hecho.

Harry frunció el ceño. No entendía como habían pasado de mirar las estrellas tranquilamente a insultarse como harpías premenstruales. Bueno, si que lo entendía, pero había estado seguro de que Hermione sería capaz de un poco más de autocontrol.

Por no mencionar a Luna. Luna se pasaba el día en las nubes… Por qué tenía que bajar a la Tierra cada vez que se encontraba con Hermione?

"Todo esto es culpa del Plan Multijugos" dijo Neville, como contestándole, y girándose hacia Hermione añadió "Si tan solo pudieras bajarte del burro un momento y aceptar…"

"Ya estamos" interrumpió la chica "Siempre soy _yo_ la que se tiene que bajar del burro"

"Si al menos propusieras una alternativa…" la cortó el a su vez.

"No hace falta tener una alternativa para saber que un plan es malo" sentenció ella.

"A mi no me parece un mal plan…" dijo Harry.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, con una mirada ofendida, no, _traicionada_, y empezó a levantarse.

"Eso" dijo Neville maliciosamente "Levántate y huye, parece que es lo único que sabes hacer últimamente"

"Hey!" gritó Harry, interfiriendo por su amiga "Retira eso!"

"No, Neville" dijo Hermione, volviéndose lentamente con una mirada que daba muchas cosas que presagiar. Malas cosas. Cosas como decapitaciones, desmembramientos, o correr desnudo por el Gran Comedor. Cosas como Pajaritos Asesinos, vamos. "Explícate."

De algún modo, Neville debía ser inmune a la ventisca polar emanando de Hermione en aquel momento (o un Gryffindor descerebrado, una de dos), porque, contrariamente a lo que la lógica dictaba en aquel momento (a saber, buscar cobijo y llorar aterrorizado durante un par de días), se plantó, cruzando los brazos, y soltó:

"Llevas semanas diciendo que el Pan Multijugos es una mala idea, refunfuñando por lo bajo, lanzando miradas negras cada vez que alguien se atreve a mencionarlo, pero ni una vez, ni _una_, Hermione, nos has propuesto una alternativa. Ni siquiera nos has dicho lo que no te gusta de este Plan"

"L…Lo que no me gusta? _Lo que no me gusta!!!?_" replicó ella con un gritito de guerra, para después soltar con tanto énfasis como le permitía su persona "Pero tú sabes _cuantas_ cosas podrían ir mal?"

"No, Hermione, no lo sé" contestó Neville, frunciendo el ceño en actitud desafiante "Luna no lo sabe, Ron no lo sabe, Sirius no lo sabe, _Harry_ no lo sabe! Y no lo sabemos porque _no has dicho nada!_ No tienes argumentos! Solo… estás enfadada porque la idea no fue tuya!"

"No tengo porque escuchar esto" soltó Hermione de pronto, dando media vuelta otra vez.

"No, claro que no" replicó el chico con sorna "De que va a servir de todos modos? Por mucho que hablemos y razonemos, no vas a reconocer tus errores, verdad? No vas a reconocer tus _celos_"

"Hermione no tiene celos" intervino Harry. Irónicamente, la que se giró de pronto para mirarle como si fuera tonto, fue ella. No dejándose amilanar tan fácilmente, pero, Harry clavo su mirada en los ojos de su amiga y aseguró "Hermione no tiene _motivos_ para estar celosa."

Podía sentir la mirada de Luna posada sobre él como si fuera una criatura extraña desde algún punto en la periferia de su visión, pero resistió la tentación de removerse en su sitio. En vez de eso, se levantó para ponerse a la altura de su amiga y, tomándole las manos, continuó:

"Por qué iba a estar celosa? El Plan Multijugos no es _tan_ buena idea"

Luna frunció el ceño, y Neville abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry no hizo caso. Hermione acababa de medio-arquear una ceja, y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo una nota mental de incluirla en su lista de Futuribles Esposas. Había empezado la lista años atrás, harto de que los Slytherins destrozaran sus argumentos con ese simple movimiento y decidido a pasar los genes correctos a la próxima generación de Potters, pero nunca se había fijado en que Hermione era capaz de hacer el gesto.

Curioso.

Aunque se sentía profundamente aliviado al tener una alternativa a Pansy Parkinson.

'_Seguro que Hermione se sentirá halagada_' soltó la pequeña neurona, apareciendo de pronto en la parte delantera de sus pensamientos.

Harry la mandó a callar.

La pequeña neurona puso los ojos al cielo, decidiendo pasar del tema (cuando una vive en la cabeza de Harry aprende a diferenciar una autentica obsesión de una simple neura pasajera), y comentó, porque en el fondo era una buena neurona y no quería dejar a su dueño tirado:

'_Estabas defendiendo a tu princesa. Y el otro chico lleva sus buenos cinco minutos protestando_.'

'_Uh? Oh!_' contestó Harry elocuentemente.

'_El Plan Multijugos no es _**tan** _buena idea_' ofreció la neurona.

"El Plan Multijugos no es _tan_ buena idea!" repitió obedientemente Harry, con fuerza. Parpadeó un par de veces, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir a continuación, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de Hermione, que, por cierto, tenía una expresión de lo más desconcertada. Como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba, continuó "Es una idea loca, tirando a estúpida, y hay muchísimas cosas que podrían salir mal. No sabemos si los Elfos serán capaces de no arrastrarse por los suelos en actitud servil si uno de los profesores se enoja con ellos, e, incluso si lo consiguieran, incluso si lograran engañar a Seamus y Dean, que han vivido seis años con nosotros, es _imposible_ que ninguno de ellos sea capaz de acumular en su cabeza las avalanchas de conocimientos necesarios para imitar a Hermione correctamente. Es imposible. Aún así…"

Harry dejó ir a su amiga, mirando finalmente hacia los otros dos e ignorando los ceños fruncidos que le dirigían. Lo bueno de estar discutiendo con Neville y Luna, de entre toda la gente, era saber que le dejarían exponer todos sus argumentos, sin interrupciones ni subidas de tono innecesarias.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry siempre se había sentido más cómodo gritando. Era más… natural?

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano, consiguió aplacar a la pequeña neurona antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

"Aún así," repitió, mirando de reojo a Hermione "Es justamente lo inverosímil del Plan lo que lo hace tan brillante. Puede que nuestros amigos se den cuenta de que algo no está en orden. Por no hablar de McGonagall, o el profesor Dumbledore. Pero aún así, los Elfos tienen una capacidad de reacción que unos clones no tendrían, y a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que podamos estar utilizando _Elfos Domésticos_, de entre todas las cosas. Un simple hechizo bastará para saber que no son humanos los que nos están suplantando, y entonces, que van a hacer? No pueden interrogarlos sin saber lo que son, y no pueden delatarnos sin delatar también que no estamos en el castillo. Pueden regañarnos cuando volvamos, y pueden asignarnos todos los castigos que quieran, pero no podrán impedir que lo repitamos si no saben lo que hicimos para engañarles en primer lugar."

"Es como el plan de Ulises en Troya" intervino Luna, con una mirada desenfocada que dejaba intuir el caso que estaba haciendo al discurso de Harry en realidad "Es una estupidez, pero puede funcionar, así que, por qué no probarlo?"

"De todos modos" cortó Harry de nuevo "Si se te ocurre una idea mejor, todos te apoyaremos. Eres la más inteligente del grupo, y, la verdad, estoy seguro de que si no has salido con una alternativa aún es porque te estás centrando en otras cosas, y eso es culpa mía. Te pasas el día estudiando hechizos que en realidad pocas oportunidades tendrás de llevar a cabo, solo para aliviar mi tarea, y eso no es justo. Debería ser yo el que se partiera el coco intentando descifrar los enigmas de esos libros, y dejarte a ti centrarte en los problemas que tenemos en el presente. Como escapar de Hogwarts. Como abrir la maldita puerta secreta de Snape. _Encontrar_ la maldita puerta…"

"Harry…" intervino Hermione tímidamente.

"De ahora en adelante, esto va a cambiar!" insistió él "No más horas encorvada sobre los tomos robados de la biblioteca! No más frustración por no poder actuar en los frentes reales de nuestras operaciones! Futiles, si, pero opera…"

"Harry" repitió su amiga, tironeándole ligeramente del brazo, y Harry se volvió hacia ella.

Por algún motivo estaba colorada.

La chica se mordió el interior del labio, mirando alternativamente a Harry y al suelo como si no estuviera muy segura de atreverse a pronunciar sus próximas palabras, y finalmente, después de una larga pausa, confesó:

"Estaba celosa"

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo, un poco reticente a confesar él también.

"Si, bueno…" dijo finalmente "lo había pensado, pero…" clavando de pronto su mirada más sincera en su amiga, insistió "Eso no tiene ningún sentido!"

Hermione le miró por un momento, con la sonrisa más dulce dibujada en el rostro, antes de decir suavemente:

"Gracias."

"Emm…" contestó Harry, no muy seguro de lo que le estaba agradeciendo "De nada?"

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, se volvió hacia Neville y Luna justo a tiempo para verles intercambiar una sonrisa de esas que canturrean 'yo-se-algo-que-tu-no-sabeeees!', y Harry, nuestro Harry, damas y caballeros, arqueó una ceja!

Pero no se lo digáis, que él no se dio cuenta, y seguro que me lo gafabais.

"Harry!" exclamó Hermione "Has arqueado una ceja!"

Oh. Vaya. Bueno, al menos sabemos que, de camino de vuelta al torreón, alguien era feliz.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nada hubiera podido prepararles para el espectáculo que les esperaba de vuelta a la Base. No, en serio, nada.

De alguna manera, Sirius (porque eso _tenía_ que ser cosa de Sirius) había logrado hacerse con las reservas de alcohol de quien sabe quien, y había decidido celebrar las Navidades a su manera.

Y con compañía.

"Ewes mi shobwino favowito!" exclamó el animago, abrazando efusivamente al inocente rubio sentado a su lado.

"Jijiji!" rió tontamente el inocente y sorprendentemente sobrio rubio en cuestión "Soy tu único sobrino que no te ha robado el novio! Lo dice Pinky!"

"Amo Florecilla no debería… hic… hacerle caso a Pinky! HIC!" intervino Winky, vaciando simultáneamente el contenido de cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en lo que parecía…

"Winky!!!" exclamó Hermione a su lado "Es eso el Sombrero Seleccionador??"

"Shisheeeeen!!!" exclamó el Sombrero a modo de respuesta "Winky eshisheeeeeeeeen!!!"

"Dios mío" murmuró Hermione.

Harry fue vagamente consciente de una mano en su barbilla cerrándole la boca.

Y es que, como se ha dicho previamente, nada hubiera podido prepararles para la escena que se encontraron cuando llegaron de vuelta al Torreón.

Sirius, borracho perdido, estaba sentado en el suelo, con Draco Malfoy y una botella de Firewhisky entre sus brazos. El rubio, por supuesto, estaba encantado de la vida, y, aunque sobrio, no paraba de cotorrear. Frente a ellos, Kreacher tenía sujeta su propia botella, y bebía en silencio, como un tipo duro.

Una imagen extraña ya de por si.

Por su lado, Winky había logrado rellenar al Sombrero Seleccionador de cerveza de mantequilla, y en estos momentos estaba compartiendo amigablemente su tesoro (Harry sospechaba que el Sombrero se dejaba porque nunca nadie le había tocado tan amorosamente), con, nada más y nada menos que…

"Hedwig!"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh!!!!" contestó la lechuza en un tono agonizante.

Bueno, vale, felizmente agonizante.

Y no, no vamos a pararnos a decir lo que estaba haciendo Dobby. Nadie necesita la imagen mental de un Elfo bailando desnudo al ritmo de una oda a Harry compuesta sobre la marcha. Al menos, Harry no necesitaba esa imagen visual, y como tal, hizo todo lo posible para no mirar en la dirección de la que procedían los alaridos. Lo que, teniendo en cuenta que esta historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Harry, deja intuir que tal vez el Elfo estuviera haciendo otra cosa, pero, hey, a juzgar por los gemidos de la criatura, desnudo lo estaba.

"Hedwig!" repitió Harry, intentando no escuchar los sonidos provenientes del fondo de la sala "Estás borracha?"

"Sheeesh!" contestó ella alegremente, dejándose caer en el Sombrero y echándose unos largos.

"Ya lo veo que si!" gritó Harry, descomfitado y preguntándose en que momento exactamente había pasado su lechuza de 'parecer responder' a vocalizar sus respuestas. "Sal de ese sombrero ahora mismo!"

"REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!" exclamó Sirius de pronto, levantándose de un salto "Remus! Por queeee????"

"Yo me voy a la cama" anunció Neville.

Detrás suyo, con los ojos firmemente cerrados (probablemente para asegurarse de no ver a Dobby), Luna asintió, tendiendo la mano y dando a entender que Neville tenía que guiarla de vuelta a su habitación.

"Remus-Remus-Remus-Remus-Remus!!!" empezó a gritar el sobre-excitado rubio, dando brincos alrededor del animago.

Neville se llevó una mano a la frente, anticipando un buen dolor de cabeza, y se llevó a Luna escaleras arriba.

"Ahoguemos nueshtrash benas!" exclamó Sirius, levantando su botella.

Kreacher levantó la suya en un brindis y se llevó un buen trago a la garganta.

"Hay que matar a las penas!" entonó Malfoy, saltando sobre el sofá "Hay que cortarles las venas!"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeesh!!!" ululó Hedwig con énfasis.

"La-lala-lalala!!!!" continuó el rubio "Hay que matar a las penas! Lalala!"

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ???"

Vaya. Ron y Lavlav. No les había oído entrar.

"Huyamos!" soltó de pronto Hermione con un gritito, tomándole del brazo y tirando de él.

La verdad, se sentía un poco responsable por ellos, pero… La cabeza de Ron se estaba poniendo más y más roja.

"Huyamos!" gritó él también, y con eso se fueron corriendo escaleras arriba.

"SIRIUS!!!! A TU HABITACIÓN, AHORA MISMO!!!"

"DOBBY!!! SUELTA ESA FOTO DE HARRY, YA!!!"

"HE DICHO AHORA!!!!"

"Pero…" se escuchó la vocecita de Malfoy "Hay que cortarles las venas…"

Delante suyo, en el rellano del segundo piso, Hermione rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza como si no se lo acabara de creer. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes, y todas esas cosas que tiene la gente cuando es genuinamente feliz.

"Creo," dijo finalmente "que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Buenas noches"

Media hora más tarde, tumbado en su cama, Harry se tocaría el punto en la mejilla en el que su amiga le había besado, preguntándose sin encontrar respuesta porque un gesto tan simple le había acelerado de tal manera el corazón.

* * *

**Jojojojo!!!! KYAAAAAA!!!! Harry, eres una monada!!!**

**Bueno, como las AN del principio fueron tan largas y estoy globalmente satisfecha con el capitulo (curioso, no me pasa muy a menudo), por no mencionar las ganas que tengo ya de colgarlo, vamos a dejarlo aqui. Solo decir que NO tardare siete meses en subir el proximo capitulo, y que, si sentis que ya me estoy tardando, podeis mandarme un PM para quejaros (tipo 'Fea, suelta Zelda ya y escribe, vaga asquerosa!').**

**Por otro lado, y aunque ellas no lo saben, les debo un agradecimiento especial a dos autoras de este site, y que mejor manera que publicitarlas? So, ahi va (podeis saltaros los proximos dos parrafos si no os interesa, que tampoco os obligo):**

**Lightening on the Wave, autora de the Sacrifice Arc, un trabajo... colosal. Es un AU Harry/Draco, con Harry en Slytherin, un hermano gemelo corriendo por ahi en medio y muchas otras cosas que, a priori detesto en un fic (excepto la parte de HPDM), y aun asi, esta mujer me ha cautivado. No es un fic, sino siete (uno por año), y aunque es angsty y tira mucho al hurt/comfort (un genero que aborrezco), la historia tiene un tono epico que me llega. En fin, que leer sus fics, que pasan alegremente de las quinientas mil palabras cada uno (en serio), es como un 'si se puede, si se puede!' para alguien que sabe que su fic superara tranquilamente esa marca. Y además está bien escrito.**

**Dualism. Su fic, Surgeon's General Warning (Kingdom Hearts, AkuRoku, SoraRiku, Zemyx, CLC) es probablemente la mejor comedia que he leido en mucho tiempo, de esas que te tienen con la carcajada preparada en todo momento y un 'awww' a punto en la vuelta de la esquina. Ese fic es grande, y un must para todos los que les guste el slash y Kingdom Hearts. Y como le dije a ella en su momento, su fic me ha recordado cuanto quiero a mis personajes, y lo mucho que disfruto siendo la zorra de diosa que gobierna sus destinos y se parte el culo cada vez que les pone en una situación imposible XDDD. Yup. Dualism me recordó que, además de escribir por vosotros, también escribo por mi, y eso, al final, es lo más importante.**

**Anyway... Aqui teneis el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, que mi enfoque del HHr os esté llegando, y, shhhh! Silencioo... Lo ois? Sip, es el botoncito violeta, animandoos a apretarlo y dejarme un comentario ;)**

**Sillaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'... Jijiji! Se de un par que acaban de saltar en sus sillas :P**


End file.
